Phoenix: Death Wish
by birdofflame587
Summary: Summary is a bit too long for this short word limit they allow us lol. This is a looong slash um for those who don't know, slash in this context means guy/guy relations fic of an AU X-men universe. Click on the story to see the summary at the start...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:&**

One year has passed since Jean Grey Summers selflessly offered her life at Alkali Lake. No one could have suspected what Jean's powers were truly capable of. Her sudden rise to power remains an unsolved mystery to the X-men. Now, one year later, a sequence of events results in the revelation that her son may have far more in common with her than anyone could have guessed.

What is more, through him, the X-men may hold the key to uncovering the truth beneath the mysterious power surge of his mother. Jean's legacy lives on in Jonathan Grey Summers to fulfill the purpose she never had the chance to.

Join Jonathan as he embarks upon a journey of self-exploration, seeking to discover the meaning behind his newfound power, the secrets of his mother's past and the true nature of his ultimate destiny.

**Disclaimer:**

This piece is an X-men fan-fiction story. The concepts contained herein are from the comics, movies and cartoons. Marvel holds the rights to the comics and cartoons. And Warner Bros shares ownership with Marvel of the movies.

I only own the original characters, plotlines and concepts that I have created for usage in this story. No harm to the franchise is intended. This is purely for non-profit and fun.

**IMPORTANT:**

**Underlined text indicated electronic communication. Text in italics indicates telepathic communication or personal thoughts, depending on context. And text in bold indicate emphasis.  
**  
**Warning:**

This story is slash AU. Which means, there will be gay themes (mostly with the Original Male Lead Character leaving everyone else unscathed lol). In any case, this is not a porn story and is plot driven, not smut driven. I won't entertain suggestions to sex the story up because that it not what I had in mind when I started planning it.&

There's not really (with the exception of reasonably tame scene compared to what I've seen around out there) any explicit sexual depictions. The reason the story is rated M is because there will be some dark events later on and some (mostly flashback) extreme violence and dark, um, stuff.

If a PWP is what you want, go look elsewhere for that - there's a LOT of 'em around lol. Oh yeah, if slashy fics ain't your thing, then you know, don't waste my time and yours reading and complaining about it. Okay that's it. Time for the story... ****

&

* * *

&

** "The Anniversary"**

I stood outside on my balcony. It was one of the few places on the entire Mansion grounds that I could be alone and actually feel that I wasn't being spied upon by others. I hated the glances...pitying glances from both my teachers as well as some of my fellow students. Today, March the fifteenth, had been the worst day since it all began. It ** was** the first anniversary of my mother's death after all.

Just one year ago, my mother, Jean Grey Summers, had sacrificed her life to save that of her teammates. Teammates, you might ask? What sort of a ** team** did she belong to? It surely couldn't have been a football or baseball team. Team members don't usually have to die on behalf of their fellows in those kinds of groups. Jean Grey Summers was an X-man. A member of an outlaw mutant group dedicated to the realization of a dream - that humans and mutants could live together in mutual peace and understanding.

Did my father, Scott Summers, know about his wife's activities? Of course he did. What was more, he actively encouraged them as the said team's field commander. The husband and wife duo who spent more time pursuing an old bald geezer's dream than getting to know their only child. My mother and father always seemed more wrapped up in each other or their...missions, than they were in my life's affairs. At times I found it difficult to understand them and felt as if I didn't really ** know** them. For sure they didn't know me...not the real me. But how could they be expected to? It wasn't like they were really around much while I was growing up. The years flew right by until, at fifteen, they suddenly realized that they had missed my childhood.

To give them credit, both mom and dad had tried to talk it out with me shortly after my fifteenth birthday. Why they chose that time of all the other times - I didn't realize at first. They apologized for not being around for me more often. They apologized that their...work, took them away for extended periods and interfered with our family life. But they were doing it for me, they said. So that one day I would be able to live in a world where people didn't think lesser of me or tried to hurt me because I was born different. They even made me a promise: when their next mission was over, they'd take an extended leave and we'd spend some time together, away from the Xavier Institute, as a family.

It was only after my mother died that I realized why they'd gotten so soft and emotional with me. The mission they were about to embark upon was particularly dangerous - and they didn't know for sure if everyone would make it back. A mutant madman, Erik Lensherr, who had seven years before caused serious turmoil in a terrorist plot, had somehow escaped from his holding facility. He was better known as Magneto to the general public. His first plot was to radioactively induce mutations in the general human population, transforming baseline humans into mutants. It was his belief that if everyone was a mutant, no discrimination would take place. The evidence showed that most baseline humans would die in the process - not that it mattered to Magneto. After all, in such a grand scheme, there were bound to be some casualties. Seven years in the slammer wasn't enough to educate Magneto as to the error of his ways.

I wasn't told exactly what happened. But I learnt a little over two months later through...my own means. Not through anything dishonest, but by being in the right place, at the right time and listening. Due to Magneto's escape...and other convenient occurrences, Professor Xavier, Principal of the Institute and the founder of the X-men, was kidnapped and forced into helping him release a global psychic wave that would have eradicated all human minds on the planet...leaving the mutants as the inheritors of the Earth. The X-men opposed him of course. But their battle took place at a hydroelectric power facility...a dam. Magneto was beaten and managed to escape with his cronies. But not before he severely damaged the dam, resulting in a tidal wave of water heading right for the X-men's jet - their only means of escape.

And that was where my mother came in. She was a telekinetic and telepath - as I myself was. To save the lives of her teammates, but more so her husband, she snuck outside the jet and lifted it to safety, whilst simultaneously forming a barrier that blocked the rushing waters. How on Earth she summoned enough power to do it, I'm not in a position to say. Mom's telekinetic powers were rather limited - like mine. Mom somehow accomplished her end, everyone made it out safely - whilst she was crushed under a colossal mass of water, leaving her husband to continue raising me - their only child as a widower.

I remember the morning the jet flew back onto the Mansion's grounds. It was just a little after sunrise. Whenever the team returned from a mission, I was always there waiting in the underground hangar for their arrival. I sometimes resented my parents for their poor brand of parenting - but I loved them and always worried about the danger that their job entailed. The jet was in a sorry state, battered and seared extensively. Strangely, the hatch doors didn't open for over ten minutes. But when it did, all I had to do was look at the tear stained faces of the people walking out to know that something had gone terribly wrong. I counted the people I remembered who went for the mission. Four were missing. My parents as well as Logan and Ororo. The Professor opened his mouth to say something but I didn't wait to hear it. I just ran up the stairs calling for my parents.

I found my father seated almost at the back, with Ororo and Logan on opposite sides talking to him. At my intrusion, all three looked up.

"Son, we need to talk", dad had said.

I could hardly believe that my father's voice could sound like that. So weak and without vigor. He who was typically commanding and full of authority? Dad's voice was barely audible and quivered as though it would break. I knew what was coming. But my mind refused to accept it. Frantically, I began searching the remaining seats to the back of the jets to see if my mother was possibly lying across them and sleeping. When I didn't see her there, I went into another of the jet's compartments - the onboard Med Bay - and checked if she was in any of the bunks. She wasn't there either.

Logan: "She ain't here, bub. She's -"

And just like that, my imperfect world crumbled and became that much more imperfect...

****

* * *

** "Less Quacking, More Running"**

Logan: "You're slowin' down, Johnny boy! Lemme see you whip up some dust in your tracks!"

Gym class, in many ways was my favorite and worst class of all. The Xavier Institute was more than just the secret headquarters of the X-men. It was also a school. The sign at the gate said that it was a school for "Gifted Youngsters", so most everyone in the outside world thought that it was a high end, private school that catered for the talented super smart kids. But in actuality, it was just a regular school whose students all happened to be mutants. Mutants who were being trained not only in academic subjects, but were also learning about themselves and their unique place in the world as mutants.

Logan: "You call that runnin', Drake? I call it waddling! I guess your name really does suit you, huh?"

Gym was cool in the sense that you didn't have to think much. All you had to do was basically move your body and perform the exercises you were instructed to do. It was just that Logan had a way of pushing everyone to their limits. And if you weren't at your limit - he'd publicly humiliate you until you worked harder and got there. Humilation was a thing to be avoided by any and all teens in normal circumstances. But in Logan's classes, everyone tried extra hard to avoid it as his gym sessions were co-ed. Girls didn't want to look like physically useless in front of the guys and the guys didn't want to look weak and pathetic in front of the girls.

Bobby: "I've had it up to here with those fuckin' duck jokes!"

I snickered somewhat cruelly. Bobby, my best friend, had a particular hatred for Logan due to his incessant teasing. I never detected any real maliciousness in Logan when he teased - but still, I wasn't exactly fond of being called "Johnny Boy" either.

"Not so loud, dumbass. He does have enhanced hearing you know."

Logan: "Less quacking, more running, Drake!"

Bobby: "Yeah, yeah."

We both rolled our eyes and decided to save our breath. Our session with drill sergeant Logan had only just begun...

**

* * *

**

** "In Trouble...Again"**

Death is harder on the living, as the saying goes. When someone you love dies, the first emotion to manifest is denial. Then comes the sadness and the tears. And finally, that sorrow is mingled with anger and blame. Once those emotions are dealt with, the healing process can begin. Resisting the flow can be dangerous, the best thing to do is to accept it...or else become lost in the emotions of grief and never experience closure and continuance.

It had been just a year since the death, and I was still in a form of denial. I knew and accepted that my mother was dead - I wasn't denying that. What I did deny was the sheer impact of coping with it. I'd wake up day after day telling myself that I wasn't the first to lose a parent and I wouldn't be the last. Besides, I wasn't exactly the closest to my mother - all I had were promises she and my father made...promises that were never to be fulfilled. My denial couldn't go on indefinitely though. Because all it takes is just the right trigger...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

It was all Bobby and Ray could do to hold me back after I blackened the left eye of the offending boy.

"Messing around on my mother's grave?!"

It couldn't technically be called a grave as no body was interred. Mom's body would have been obliterated by the sheer mass of water that collapsed on top of her. Searching for a body was useless. It was more of a memorial stone, with a larger than life size sculpture depicting mom. Apparently, the horny boy and his girlfriend thought it provided excellent cover, shielded as it was by a circle of trees.

Boy: "Look, it ain't her grave. She's not even buried here, ass."

Ray: "John...oh shit!"

I struggled free of my friends' grasp and socked another punch to the boy's face whilst his girlfriend ran off screaming for help. Help did arrive in the form of one of the teachers. A teacher that I was not particularly fond of. Suffice it to say that I didn't have much respect for her. Okay I downright hated her. But I'll explain why a little later. So when I was ordered to stop fighting with the desecrator by the said teacher, I went right on and continued...until I felt her presence invading my mind. Two seconds later I was totally paralyzed. Bobby and Ray looked at each other, quite worried. And small wonder at that - I knew that I was going to be in some trouble alright.

Emma: "You four boys are going to have to come with me. Professor Xavier will have to deal with this."

**

* * *

**

** "Good Luck"**

"So he gave me an all inclusive, weekend detention. I'll be helping the grounds men."

Everyone in my circle of friends scoffed.

Jubilee: "I don't blame you. If it were me, he'd have a whole lot more to worry about than a black eye and some bruises."

That I would totally lose it and attack another student - and an older one at that - was almost unbelievable. Ordinarily, I was a very reserved and controlled guy, with a rather long fuse. But that morning, things were different. For one thing, it was a couple of days after the anniversary of my mother's death - so it was more on my mind than usual. And there was a memorial service right at the site of the monument. And whilst it was small with only the teachers, my grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles...the entire school knew what was going on and why. That boy knew that that place meant a lot of things to a lot of people. But he still went along and did what he did. He had it coming to him.

Amara: "Gosh, I saw the guy's girlfriend guiding him to Med Bay. You really worked a number on him, John. I...didn't know you had it in you."

Honestly, I didn't think that I had it in me to be so violent either. But the disgusting sight I had witnessed was enough to make my blood boil.

Jubilee: "Detention...dammit. And we were gonna go out this weekend too."

"You guys can still go."

Ray: "Ah well, we can always go next week."

"I am just waiting for my father's reaction when he hears the news."

And waiting a bit in dread at that. Dad had become so much harder to read since mom died. At times he was so strict with me, trying to make me a more fitting reflection of himself, that we'd end up fighting and saying things that neither of us should say to each other...and then my uncle Alex would have to jump in...which would lead to a fight between dad and him. You see, though my uncle was a mutant (and so was his girlfriend, Lorna) and lived at the Institute, he was not an X-man. He was a teacher. And in a way, I guess that he and aunt Lorna (his girlfriend) sorta were my real parents growing up. Since mom and dad were forever jetting off to their missions and my uncle and aunt took care of me while they were away - which was often - uncle Alex felt he had some say. And my father felt that when it came to my discipline, HE was the one with ALL the say. Hence the drama.

But then there were the times when he'd be so...frighteningly fatherly, treating me as if I was years younger. As if he were trying to make up for lost time. I admit that he tried, but it wasn't at all consistent.

Jubilee: "He's gone...to the lake again?"

Of course, whilst I never mentioned the exact details of my mother being crushed under a wall of water (which I wasn't supposed to know), I DID tell my friends about a particular lake where mom executed her last mission.

"Yeah."

Alkali Lake. The place of my mother's final rest. He'd make visits there often, especially on the weekends. In one of his fatherly moods, he tried to persuade me to go there with him. The lake was newly formed by the onrush of water that was the result of the destruction of Alkali Dam - but I didn't know that immediately. I learnt that during the last night of our stay. The area was surrounded by beautiful forests, he said. We could try the father-son camping thing. The thought of staying there, where my mother met her end wasn't really appealing. He'd suggested it two months after her death, when I was totally trying to avoid hearing stuff about her demise. So suffice it to say that I didn't want to go. But my uncle and aunt thought it would be a good idea. So I went.

It was a beautiful place. And the...camping was okay, at least in the daylight. But things changed the last night of our stay. We slept in the open air. I woke up in the middle of the night and found that my father was having a nightmare of some sort. It looked like a seizure with the violent shaking, and he kept mumbling out for someone to let him go - he had to bring "her" back to the jet. That there had to be "another way" . It was unnerving, but I didn't dare wake him up. I wasn't told everything that had happened, and I figured that dad was reliving what went on in the jet. I stayed up listening. From what I gathered, mom left the jet. And when dad tried to save her, he was told that she had made her choice, that there was no other way and nothing that could be done. I never went back with him to Alkali Lake. I didn't want to wake up to the sight and sound of him having such nightmares again. But he still went alone to the lakeside on many weekends.

Bobby: "Well, what kind of a mood was he in when he left?"

"Sullen as always. It bites that Emma was the one who found me beating that guy."

Amara: "That bitch is sure to be the first one to tell him."

Emma Grace Frost. I hated her absolutely. She was a teacher at the Institute. Specifically, she taught English Language and English Literature. She wasn't really a full time member of the X-men. But a part time one. She often helped them out in the psychic arena - styling herself as The White Queen. She was a powerful telepath, with the ability to read and influence thought, communicate mentally and a host of other telepathic skills. She was also a metamorph, in the sense that she could transform her body into an invulnerable diamond form that granted her superior strength. She was my English Language teacher, and whilst nothing major had ever erupted between us, you could feel the tension just under the surface. Why do I hate her? It's simple really. Since my mother died, she's been trying to "console" my father and help him "move on with his life". She's been wiggling her way into our lives like a worm.

My dad never spent much time outside of the team with my mom. He loved her dearly, yes. But they both placed their duties as X-men over and above anything else. I suppose mom's death must have opened his eyes to other important aspects of his life - his life beyond the team. And Emma Frost capitalized on that. She and my father were openly dating. He never took mom and me out for dinner as often as he and Emma went out. What was worse, he wanted me to go with them. I made the mistake of going a couple of times. The way I'd catch her eyeing him...

"Yeah, I know."

I remember when dad first suggested that I speak with Emma. You see, Emma was something of a shrink. I know that she had some kind of advanced psycho degree to her name. And dad first started to get close to her through...therapy. Professor Xavier thought that he would benefit if he went to Emma for help in dealing with his nightmares. And evidently he absorbed some of her shrink observational skills. Apparently, I wasn't going through a healthy grieving process. He had never ever seen me cry. And I was avoiding any and all mention of my mother. It wasn't healthy, and maybe I should see Emma, he said. Not that I did. If I wasn't willing to talk with my own family, why would I talk with a virtual stranger?

Ray: "Well...good luck."

**

* * *

**

** "What the hell were you thinking?!"**

My luck just wasn't running. It was Sunday night and I was sitting back, catching up with Desperate Housewives when dad came in. When mom and dad were married, Professor Xavier's wedding present to them was their very own house on the vast mansion grounds. Unlike the other teachers and X-men, they were about to start a family, and as such couldn't be accomadated in any of the main buildings. They were his first students and he insisted that they have their own house and the privacy that came with it. I heard the door slam and scarcely one second passed before the scream.

Scott: "Jonathan! Get your ass downstairs!"

I got up and started walking slowly, but my mind was quickly trying to come up with some idea to evade further punishment. My father not only took away phone, tv, video games, internet and such - but he made you apologize to wronged parties and confess to "crimes" like a man...in addition to menial labor. I wasn't cut out for menial labor! Apparently, my walking velocity wasn't to his liking, so he ended up walking up the stairs to my room. There are times I'm glad I can't see his eyes - I doubt I'd have like to see the anger in them. The frown on his mouth was downright scary.

Scott: "What's this Emma told me about a fight?"

"Okay...there was a fight...that I was involved in, but - "

Scott: "What the hell were you thinking?!"

See, I knew she'd take the liberty of running her mouth to dad. As if the Professor wouldn't have told him eventually.

"Dad, the guy and his girlfriend were making out on mom's grave and - "

Scott: "So you desecrate the place further by violently beating the boy up?"

I hadn't thought about it like that. That was a rather cogent point.

"I didn't think about tha -"

Scott: "I'm sure you didn't. When you do these things, do you even think about how it reflects upon me?!"

I honestly thought that when he heard what they were doing on mom's memorial site, he'd at least show some leniency. But according to him, mom would have laughed if she saw them...young love.

Scott: "Now if they were gambling, drinking, smoking weed, or pissing on her grave - THEN I could have understood it. But this?"

"So you expected me to just stand there and -"

Scott: "I expect you to use what passes for a brain and think about the consequences of your actions. Use a little tact and self-restraint. I come home, I'm tired and the first thing I hear is this."

"Would you rather have heard it tomorrow? Then take it up with Frost. I knew with one hundred percent surety that that friggin' bitch would -"

Scott: "Watch your language! God, sometimes I wonder where your mother and I went wrong."

"You have to wonder about that?"

His left eyebrow twitched - not a good sign.

Scott: "You got something to say?"

Maybe if they'd paid some more attention to their parenting duties, and didn't just pass me along to other people - things could have been different. In his mood, I didn't want to risk getting him any angrier. So of course I didn't say anything like that to him. I just kept silent.

Scott: "Didn't think so. You've done some stupid things before - but never anything violent."

"I guess I'd better ask - what's my punishment?"

Scott: "You're grounded, that goes without saying. And you WILL apologize to the boy you beat up AND his girlfriend. And - "

"Let me guess, I'll be cleaning the Blackbird inside out."

His eyebrows perked up angrily.

Scott: "Emma thinks you've been suppressing your emotions for far too long - and now their resurfacing as violent tendencies when things about your mother come up."

"Don't even start with her shit."

Scott: "Don't make me have to warn you about your language again."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What did, MISS Frost say?"

Scott: "She thinks that this is the start of a problem and that we should try to catch it early before it becomes advanced."

He went on with Emma's ridiculous theory. If her idea wasn't the stupidest thing I ever heard... Suppressed, traumatic emotions resurfacing as a violent streak? I could become a loose cannon waiting to go off when and where I felt my mother's memory was being disgraced - whether I felt that way correctly or not? She really had ** outdone** herself with that one. Sigmund Freud himself would be proud. I'm sure that if Emma could get me committed to the Looney Bin - she'd do it. Okay...so maybe that last statement was a bit extreme. But my hatred for her was so strong - I wondered about it for a few moments.

Scott: "She only wants to help you."

"Help me? Absolutely nothing is wrong with me."

Just like that, he had one of his mood swings again, and went into the frighteningly fatherly mode.

Scott: "At the memorial, everyone expressed their grief. Everyone except you."

"So what? I can't grieve in private? I have to make a public display of it?"

Scott: "You've never even talked to me about how it made you feel."

"Mom is gone, and she is not coming back. We never had a chance to really bond cuz of all your "missions", and we'll never have that chance. How do you think it makes me feel? It should be obvious - you shouldn't even have to guess. I shouldn't have to tell you for you to figure it out."

He softened.

Scott: "It isn't just me. Emma said that often teens open up to their peers before their parents and... I've talked with your friends some weeks ago, and they all said that you don't really mention your mother much, and when they do, you always change the topic - "

That made me angrier. Emma wasn't just getting to my father, but her presence was starting to indirectly infiltrate my circle of friends?

"You went behind my back and discussed my business with my friends? You had no right!"

Scott: "I'm your father, John. It IS my right to -"

"Embarrass me? I wonder if they all think something is mentally wrong with me and that's why you went around asking?"

None of them had been treating me any differently. They must have been some seriously good actors. If my friends' parents came around asking me questions about them, I would have felt that they had a right to know about it. No matter what the hell their parents said. Friends don't keep secrets...well, secrets like THAT from friends.

Scott: "It wasn't like that. You don't talk to me about your feelings. You don't talk to your friends. Alex and Lorna say you don't bring it up. Who DO you talk to?"

"What makes you think I HAVE to talk to anyone?"

Scott: "You don't have to talk about your problems if you vent them in other ways. But you haven't been doing that. I haven't ever seen you cry once even - "

"Crying is for wusses."

Scott: "If men weren't meant to cry, we wouldn't have tear glands and we would be able to. Logan didn't seem to have any problem crying at the service."

"Why bother to cry? It isn't going to bring her back."

Scott: "But it can help you to find closure. Help you to deal with - "

"I am dealing."

Scott: "Dealing with issues by bottling it up isn't safe or healthy. And this incident just proves to me that Emma is right."

I scoffed.

Scott: "Which is why we've both decided that you might benefit by taking therapy sessions with her on Saturday mornings."

I didn't answer at first. I just wanted him to get a chance to see the expression on my face, meditate a little, and give him a chance to change that decision.

"You've BOTH decided? What the hell? She isn't my mother! She can't decide what I do or don't do. She's not even family!"

Talk about hypocritical! My uncle - actual family - had no say in how I was disciplined. But an outsider, like Emma did?

Scott: "She just wants to help. And she cares a great deal about you."

I chuckled bitterly.

"Don't give me that. She doesn't give a damn about me."

Emma was forever reporting me to my father. I have a habit of leaning forward in order to see the writing on the projection screen when I'm in her class. I usually put as much distance between us by sitting right at the back. She always says that I'm leaning forward to talk in her class. And brings it up with my father. My essays are never good enough to suit her tastes. They're either not mature enough, have too many grammatical errors, or I don't do the topic justice with enough detailed information. Often, she used my "poor" performance in English as excuses to drop in unexpectedly at our house...so that they could discuss ways for me to improve. And it would always be at dinner time - and she'd end up staying for dinner.

Scott: "How can you say that?"

Easily. I knew her game alright. She was after my father. That I had no doubts about. I was a problem in that I was child by his former wife. She wanted to try and erase all memory of my mother...and I was a reminder of my mother's presence. She was making it her business to capitalize on the somewhat distant relationship my dad and I had to drive an even greater wedge between us. Then she could have her way with him. That was the way I saw it. My father couldn't see that. He was taken away with her false sympathy, false concern for me, and in all probability, false boobs.

"You obviously can't see it."

Scott: "Can't see what?"

"You go out with Emma a lot more than you ever went out with mom. You spend more time with her now, than you ever spent with me when I was growing up."

Scott: "Emma's made me realize that I have a life to live beyond - "

"Yeah, right. She just wants to get in your pants."

Scott: "That's enough! What is it that you hold against Emma?!"

Did he really wish to know? He did? Fine then!

"She's a conniving slut!"

Dad got up angrily and stormed out of my room, but we both knew the conversation wasn't over...

**

* * *

**

** "I'd Really Rather Not Discuss It"**

Bobby: "Whoa! Wait up!"

I ignored his voice and kept walking. I had seen him and the others in the hallway and decided to just ignore them. I was downright pissed that they didn't inform me of my father's clandestine questioning. They were willing to pretend like nothing out of the ordinary had happened - and they did such a good job of it, that I didn't even suspect.

Bobby: "Hey, you didn't see us waving you over?"

"No."

Bobby: "You got a free now, right? You wanna go to the Rec-Room? The new Playstation 3s just came and we're gonna hook 'em up."

A free period. Oh no. I didn't have one of those. You see, my father left me (after I called Emma a conniving slut) for all of ten minutes. He then came back and told me that I was to report to Emma the very next day. I did have a free period at half-past ten, didn't I? How fortunate, Emma was also free for an hour then. What was more, he also had no Math classes to teach or any X-duties at half-past nine. We'd both be going in to see her personally. Just so that he would be able to make sure I behaved myself and didn't bring anymore shame upon him.

"No. I have people to see, things to do."

Ray, Jubilee and Amara had by then caught up with Bobby and heard my last statement...and the cold tone that I'd said it with. Naturally, they asked me what punishment my father had decided upon - they obviously thought that my bad mood was the result of his disciplinary action. And it was...in addition to the anger I was feeling towards them.

Bobby: "What the hell happened?"

"I'd really rather not discuss it."

Why should I? I mean, hadn't they told my father that I didn't discuss my personal stuff with them? Family disputes were personal.

Ray: "Um, okay."

Amara: "Well, who do you have to meet?"

"I'd also rather not say."

Ray: "Since when do you keep stuff from us?"

"I don't have to tell you everything about my life, right? Some things I have the right to keep private. I'm ** sure** that there are things you guys don't tell me."

They all looked at me with shocked expressions as I continued walking along to the classroom where dad and Emma were waiting. I knew that they were then aware that I knew of their talks with my father. It comes with being a telepath. I could sense it emanating from their minds.

Jubilee: "John, wait -"

"Sorry, I have an appointment to keep and don't have the time to waste on you right now."

**

* * *

**

** "Get The Hell Out Of My Head!"**

Emma: "Hello, John. Have a seat."

I eyed her viciously, not even bothering to conceal it in the least. My father leaned forward slightly and I sat down without greeting either of them. The first thing that popped into my head was how much of a hypocrite Emma was. She only used that sweet, conciliatory tone of voice whenever my father was around. It went well with her blonde hair, blue eyes and perpetually white attire in making her seem so friggin' angelic.

Emma: "I'm glad that you've decided to get help."

Dad said that they BOTH decided that I MIGHT benefit from therapy with her. I didn't decide anything. But he must have told her that I was willing to get help for my...emotional problems. I said nothing.

Emma: "Are you ready to begin?"

The sooner the better, and the quicker I'd be out of there. I merely nodded.

Emma: "I want you to tell me in your own words, what happened Friday afternoon."

"You were there. Didn't you see? You didn't have any trouble explaining it ALL to Professor Xavier."

What kind of game was she playing? Did she have a memory lapse problem? I said it in as calm a voice as I possibly could. But I saw the angry tweak of dad's eyebrow and the way his hand closed to a fist. Emma eyed me somewhat angrily herself, but her voice remained ever so sweet.

Emma: "Yes, but I just want to hear your version - in your own words."

"You want to hear it now? You didn't seem too interested to hear it on Friday. You just gave your report to Xavier."

Dad could take it no more, and spoke out measuredly, giving me a hidden visual warning to cut it out.

Scott: "John, we've talked about this."

And that was the turning point of our session. You see, Emma managed to pull another psycho trick from her sleeve. I must not have been comfortable with opening up with my father present. After all, most teens don't like to talk about their problems with their parents...or with their parents present. Maybe it would be a good idea if dad were to leave us alone. That way, I would feel a sense of confidentiality and might actually make some progress on the therapy front.

Scott: "Uh...but..."

Emma: "It will be alright, Scott. I'm sure we'll get along juuust fiiine."

Dad smiled at her, got up, eyed me with a stern glance and left, locking the door behind him at Emma's request. Did he think I would try to run away? It's amazing how fast some people can change when they know that no one is watching them. The moment my father's back was turned, Emma's smile vanished and was replaced by a very pronounced frown. Well, at least she wasn't hiding hers any longer, so I let my own frown grow some more.

Emma: "Your father is very concerned about your mental and emotional well-being, young man. For his sake, I suggest that you be a little more cooperative."

For my father's sake? What about MY sake? After all, wasn't the entire idea that I benefit from the therapy?

Emma: "Now, I'll skip the first question, since it was a waste anyway. We both know what happened."

"Good."

Emma: "Ah, at long last you've found your voice. Now you can use it to talk to me about your feelings."

"My feelings?"

Emma: "Tell me how you felt towards your mother. What was your relationship like?"

She wasn't the best mother ever. But she tried when she was around. It was just that as Professor Xavier's very first student, she let her sense of duty consume her. I knew she loved me - but it was just outweighed by her role as an X-man.

Emma: "John?"

"I love my mother."

Emma: "Oh? How do you think she would have reacted had she witnessed your actions on Friday?"

Truthfully, she would have been just as angry as my father was. Not that I told that to Emma.

"You can drop the act completely, you know."

Emma: "What?"

"You know that nothing is wrong with me. You just want to 'help' me to score points with my father."

And would you believe that she actually smiled?! She didn't even make any attempts at denying it.

Emma: "Let's move on. You haven't talked about your mother's death with your father. As a matter of fact, you two haven't really gotten any closer. And that's odd because I would expect you to have some more appreciation for family after losing your mother. Your father is trying and you aren't."

"Me? I should have some more appreciation for family? Dad is...trying?"

Emma: "Why yes."

"Do you know that I got passed around to my aunt and uncle...and on the odd occasion to my grandparents, all throughout my childhood? So dad suddenly decides to act like a father...and I'm supposed to adjust on the fly? Forgive me if I need a little more time to adapt."

Emma raised her eyebrow somewhat and began scribbling in that notebook of hers.

Emma: "How do you feel about your father?"

I was more wary at the question. If I said something stupid to that question, I'd end up in even more problems.

"He's...he's okay."

Emma: "Define **okay**."

"You're an English teacher. You should know the meaning of the word."

And if on the odd chance she didn't, I knew where she could find a dictionary. She was not amused at my attempt at introducing some humor to our session, and eyed me a bit sharply.

Emma: "He says that you hardly spend any time together. As a matter of fact, he sees you in the morning, in the evening and that's that for the weekdays. And on the weekends you rush off to be with your friends. Why can't you stand to be around him?"

"What makes you think I can't stand to be around him? You're putting your own twist on everything."

She once more wrote a few lines in her notebook in reaction to my response. Bitch. The only time I truly couldn't stand to be around him, was when Emma herself was sharing his company.

Emma: "You didn't spend any time together on your birthday last week."

That ** was** true. But it wasn't because I was being spiteful or anything near that. My friends and I went to hang out of the Mansion grounds, and they had to take me around so that I could choose my own presents and stuff.

"My friends took me out. I was busy."

Emma: "Oh? He wanted to take you out someplace last Friday. Why didn't you go?"

I eyed her and added a scowl at no extra charge.

"Oh, but you were going. I wouldn't have wanted to...intrude upon you two."

Emma: "I wouldn't have considered it an intrusion. As a matter of fact, I've always wanted to get to know you better."

I openly scoffed and rolled my eyes.

Emma: "And what about the lake? Why don't you go camping out with him when he asks you to?"

After my first time there, I didn't want to.

"My mother died there. Why would I want to go there over and over again?"

Sometimes I wonder why dad does. What benefit could it possibly give him? Does he still have the nightmares when he goes there? Is that why he always comes back in a bad mood? Why would he torture himself and keep going to the lakeside?

Emma: "Well, you'd be spending time with your father. And many people claim to feel the presence of a loved one at the site of their departure. So it would be like your mother is there too. All three of you - a family."

I don't know about other people. But I didn't feel anything of my mother's "presence" at that place. And that's what I told Emma.

Emma: "Do you know the precise details concerning your mother's untimely death?"

I learnt about it all by listening to the nightmarish mutterings of my father on the last night we spent at Alkali Lake. Officially, I was supposed to know what the non - X-men students knew. That mom gave her life for the sake of her team and her mission. That I was her son gave me no priveleges. I wasn't an X-man. And dad, as changed a man as he was, still stuck to his duty. He told me nothing about the technicalities of mom's death. That would mean divulging actual mission details. Also, maybe he didn't want to talk about it himself.

When he returned from that fateful mission - he said that something had gone horribly wrong, and that mom didn't make it. That she had fallen in the line of duty. And the only reason they had all made it back alive was due to her sacrifice. I knew nothing then about the dam breaking. Or about my mother's sudden surge of power. When he took me to Alkali Lake, and I listened to his sleep-talking, it was like an entire mission debriefing. I pieced it all together and realized that there was not an Alkali Lake when the mission was carried out. There was an Alkali Dam Facility. And it had been damaged in a fight. The water threatened to kill them all. And in holding the water back to buy the rest of the team time to escape - my mother was crushed beneath the cascade of water.

Emma: "John?"

I wasn't supposed to know all of that.

"No. I don't know exactly how she died."

Emma: "Would you be interested in knowing? Do you think you will find closure if you know how she died?"

"She died saving the lives of her team."

Emma: "All well and good. But that explanation doesn't tell you ** how** she died, or how she saved them...exactly."

"I'm not an X-man. And if I'm not mistaken, I can't be given that information."

Emma: "I'm sure that if you felt it would help, your father would tell you."

"He would not."

Emma: "You haven't asked him, have you?"

"No."

Emma: "Then how do you know he won't tell you?"

"He may have changed a lot. But the X-men are still his number one priority. He's a stickler for rules and regulations."

Emma: "So you think he values his role as an X-man over and above his role as a father?"

"I...didn't mean..."

Shit!

Emma: "Don't deny it. That's what I can infer based on your statements."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

Emma: "The evidence is clear, John."

While I was pondering a way to contain the damage, Emma stared at me. Finally she broke her silence and asked another question.

Emma: "You don't blame him, do you?"

"What?"

Emma: "Do you blame him for your mother's death?"

That particular question made me a little nervous.

"Of course not. Why would I?"

Emma: "Wasn't it his duty as head of a family to protect his wife - your mother? Shouldn't he have protected her?"

Her tone had altered. It became more aggressive, and I knew that she was trying to get me to lose emotional control. That way I'd say the first thing that was on my mind and she'd figure everything out. Classic shrink stuff. Knowing all of that didn't help me much because those thoughts had crossed my mind more than a few times. The idea that she would suggest them made me nervous. She really knew her psycho stuff.

"I'm sure he tried his best."

Emma: "Oh, but it wasn't enough was it? For him, the chain of priority was the X-men first, then family."

"I've had enough of this, shit!"

I got up to go but didn't make it very far. The door, after all, was locked.

Emma: "Some people can never accept the truth about themselves and their thought processes."

"You don't know anything about what I think!"

Emma: "I can make informed deductions based on what you've told me, and the manner in which you're behaving. Now sit down and let's continue."

"I said I'm done. I don't care what my father thinks, but this little ** therapy** shtick - it's over."

I focused on the door and was about to mentally attempt at breaking out. I honestly didn't know if it would work. For one thing, the locks were especially strong and durable, and were controlled electronically. (We were living in a school full of mutants after all. Regular locks would have easily been broken by some of our students.) And then there was the fact that my telekinetic powers were not exactly top notch. At best I was able to lift a heavy desk or a person of average weight. Added in the factor that my powers were still in the developing stage...

Emma: "Your father expects me to help you. Now sit down and don't make me have to repeat that order."

Nevertheless, I started applying telekinetic force to the door.

Emma: "Okay, I've had enough."

And once again, I felt her presence within my mind. But it wasn't just in the outer regions, her alien thoughts were probing deeper than they ever had before. I found myself unable to move. The idea that she could possibly witness some of my most guarded secrets scared the hell out of me. Secrets, you might ask. What kind of secrets? Stuff that my father would consider unacceptable and would never let me live down. Like say...certain thoughts about a certain guy. I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this.

"Get the hell out of my head!"

Emma: "I don't enjoy doing this. But sometimes it helps. If you won't tell me with your words what's eating you - then you can tell me with your thoughts."

She pushed harder and I had to struggle to keep up my mental defences. I was no match for her. My telepathy wasn't my strong suite. She must not find out that I'm gay...she can't find out because then dad will find out, and then things would get even worse between us, I kept thinking. Then I realized that I shouldn't be thinking about her finding out, and had to force those thoughts out of my head.

Emma: "What is it that you're keeping from me? Goddammit, Jonathan, I'm only trying to help you. Stop fighting this, fighting me!"

"I'm warning you...you crazy bitch! Stay away from me!"

Calling her a crazy bitch wasn't the smart thing to do because it added to her anger and her telepathy surged in power. I felt a sharp, throbbing pain in my head the like and intensity of which I never felt before and my mental defences just crumbled. I had to grab hold of a chair to keep from falling to the ground. I glanced up at her and she did have a sorry expression on her face - I don't know how sincere it was. I didn't think she saw anything I didn't want her to, because right after my defences went down, she withdrew her mental presence from my mind.

"Yeah, you really want to help me alright."

Emma: "John, I'm sorry."

"Spare me the lies."

Emma: "You...can go if you want to."

"Good frickin' riddance."

She reached for her key chain, clicked a button on the holder, and the lock opened.

Emma: "Maybe you should go to the Med Bay, for something to numb the headache."

"No shit."

I walked out, somewhat shakily, and saw that my father was standing right outside the doorway with an expectant and strict look on his face. Something about the shaky way I was walking and my expression must have tipped him off. His expression altered.

Scott: "John? Is everything alright?"

"That psycho bitch just invaded my mind and left me with a headache fit to burst my brain!"

Emma heard me and my rant and walked outside. She apologized and explained that she was only trying to help me. She only tried to skim through surface emotions, not thoughts said she. I then called her an outright liar. I wasn't a star telepath, but I knew what an all out mental invasion of privacy was. Of course, as Emma was an accomplished telepath, and a shrink with credentials, and the pussy whipper of my father - he took her word for it.

Scott: "It was an accident. She wasn't trying to - "

"Fine, believe your blasted girlfriend."

Awkward pause...

Scott: "Come on, I'll get you to Med Bay."

"I know where it is."

Scott: "You look like you can barely walk."

Emma: "Just a temporary side effect, I'm sure."

"Why don't you two go discuss me and make some more decisions behind my back. Hey, you can even do it over lunch or something! Make it a date."

Several students in the hallway looked in our direction, but quickly turned when my father's visor made...visor contact with them. Before he could turn around to face me again, I made it around the corner and away from them. The effort at moving so quickly must have overtaxed me, because my vision became blurry and started to swim before my eyes. Before I could grab onto a wall for support, I was on the floor and blacking out. The last thing I made out was some students running up to me. Then it all went dark...

**

* * *

**

** "The Awakening"**

Jean: "John, wake up honey."

"Mom?"

Jean: "It's time to get up...you're going to be late."

"Mom?! Mom?!"

She was wearing that familiar, white housecoat. But there was a coffee stain on it that morning. Right over the center, chest portion. I remembered it distinctly. She got that stain the day before she went out for her last mission. I had asked about it and she said that dad had knocked into her accidentally, and she spilled hot coffee on herself. Thankfully, it didn't burn her skin. Just two days after my fifteenth birthday. What was I doing back in bed that morning?

Jean: "So what will it be? Pancakes? Waffles? Or maybe Fruit Loops? Take your pick downstairs, okay?"

She turned to go.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you."

Jean: "Hmm?"

"That mission you guys will be going on - to get Professor Xavier back from that Lensherr guy?"

Jean: "Our briefing is in half an hour."

"Mom, you can't go! You have to stay back!"

Her face twisted confusedly.

Jean: "But I have to, John. It's the Professor we're talking about here - "

"If you go you'll die! You have to stay home! And you have to tell everyone that Magneto will destroy the Alkali Dam to kill them all with a flash flood! And - "

Jean: "John, how do you know we're going to the Alkali Dam?! Have you been reading our briefing documents?"

"No, but you - "

Jean: "It's already been decided. I have to go. And I'll be careful - we'll all be careful."

Her mind was made up.

Jean: "Your father and I will come back to you. And then when this entire mess is sorted out...we'll take that trip we talked about."

She hugged me and I knew her doom was sealed.

"I love you, mom. I know I don't say it much, but I love you."

Jean: "I know, honey. It will all be alright soon. You'll see. Be good while we're gone."

She turned and started to walk out.

"Mom, wait!"

She was in the process of turning around. But I didn't get to see her face again. Before she could make the rotation, my vision blurred, the dream dissolved into nothingness, I felt hands shaking me awake and felt an uncomfortable glare in my eyes. Since the death, I had never dreamt mom before.

Scott: "John?"

Dad. My mouth felt weird, my tongue felt thick and heavy. I couldn't seem to speak.

Alex: "Someone, dim the lights."

Lorna: "Well, don't just stand around, Emma. Make yourself useful."

My aunt and uncle. I couldn't see them but they were there.

_ Professor Xavier: John, how are you feeling? Is there any pain?_

A new face appeared over me. The Professor. I must have been in Med Bay. They must have got me there after I fell in the hallway. And since it was due to Emma's telepathic intrusion, the Professor must have been called in.

_ My head's a little dizzy. But the pain is all gone._

_ Professor Xavier: You lost consciousness outside Miss Frost's classroom. Do you remember that?_

Yes, sir.

The Professor turned away from me and began talking soothingly with my father.

Professor Xavier: "He seems fine. I doubt that there will be any lasting harm."

Scott: "Thank God."

Then I heard another voice. A woman's...Emma's.

Emma: "Scott, I'm so sorry. I had no idea he'd react like that to my probe."

Professor Xavier: "Emma, I simply cannot understand it. Couldn't you use a little more restraint?"

Emma: "I didn't know that I was delving so deeply into his mind, Charles."

Professor Xavier: "There wasn't much deeper to go to. You, as a faculty member should have known better."

Emma: "I'm sorry, Charles. It was an accident."

Professor Xavier: "I would hardly think that you'd do it on purpose."

I looked towards my father, and could see the relief upon his face, even though his eyes were hidden, it was plain to see. And the pangs of regret over how I'd been treating him started up.

_ How long was I under?_

Scott: "It's nine o' clock...Tuesday night."

My gosh. I went to see Emma on Monday morning. I had been unconscious for over twenty four hours.

_ I want to go home._

Professor Xavier: Maybe you should rest a little first.

But you said that I'm okay, right?

Professor Xavier: Well, yes but -

_ Then can't I rest at home? Please?_

The Professor was all for me spending the night in the Med Bay. And my father, relieved though he was, felt the same. Thankfully though, my uncle and aunt managed to sway them both. They volunteered to stay the night at our house. That way, dad could get some rest and I would have someone close at hand in case anything were to come up.

_ Professor Xavier: Very well. We had to sedate you because you were thrashing about somewhat while you were under. I'll just call in Hank so that he can administer something to negate its effects.  
_

**

* * *

**

** "What Alex And Lorna Found"**

Sunlight streaked into the guest bedroom of the Summers' home. Lorna Dane, groggily woke up, rubbed her eyes, fixed her strewn about emerald hair and got out of bed. It was close to eight thirty. As usual, Alex was still sound asleep, even though he had a Geography class to teach at nine. How totally different the two Summers siblings were, she thought to herself amusedly. Scott would have gotten up, made something to eat for everyone and been out of the house with half an hour or more to spare. But he was still fast asleep. He was on one of his few and far in between days off.

He hadn't had much more than a couple hours sleep since John was taken to the Med Bay unconscious. He deserved some rest, Lorna thought. Which was why she and Alex had offered to stay with them and sleep in the spare bedroom, next to John's. In case he woke up and needed something in the middle of the night. The effect of his sedatives would take a few hours to wear off completely, Hank had said.

Lorna: "Wake up sleeping beauty."

She gently shook her boyfriend awake.

Alex: "Didn't sleeping beauty wake up to a kiss?"

Lorna: "Nuh uh. Not until you brush. Morning breath..."

Alex: "What time is it?"

Lorna: "Half past eight. You can still make it to your class."

Alex: "Yeah, yeah."

So saying, they both dressed and exited the guest room with the intention of making it to the ground floor bathroom. They could save some time by taking a shower together rather than in turns. An idea that was both practical and fun. They wouldn't want Scott to find out and tease them, hence the downward journey. They never made it to the bathroom however.

Lorna: "What in the world..."

They had made it to the kitchen. Passing through there was the quickest route. They could not ignore the fact that they seemed to have walked into an anti-gravity zone however. Floating around the ether was a miscellany of items, ranging from fruit, to glassware, to china, to cutlery, to containers, to petals from the flowers on the kitchen table. After watching for a little while, they both realized that almost every loose object in the kitchen was being affected to some degree by some unknown force.

Alex: "Check out the sink."

The kitchen sink was forever leaking. No matter how many plumbers were called in, they never seemed to be able to fix the problem for more than a few days at a stretch. Scott was a total perfectionist. And he'd tried to tackle the job on his own on several occasions. Unable to fix it, the Summers had to make do with a tap that dripped at a rate of about one drop per ten seconds. It was a source of continuous irritation. And now it was a source of curiosity. Ordinarily, the drops of water obeyed the laws of gravity and fell into the sink. They didn't rise of their own accord into the air in spherical globules to soak and ruin the ceiling.

Alex: "What could be - "

And then he realized it wasn't a **what**, but a **who**. Wasn't Johnny's bedroom almost directly above the kitchen? Lorna was also a smart girl. The thought came to her mind almost simultaneously.

Lorna: "Come on. Let's go check on John."

Without wasting anymore time, they ran up the stairs and without knocking, opened the door. None of the items in his room were levitating. But he himself was suspended some five feet above his bed, fast asleep. It was by then obvious that John was the one affecting the objects in the kitchen below, albeit unconsciously. Both Alex and Lorna knew that his telekinetic abilites were rather limited in strength. What was more, he never before seemed able to affect more than one object at a time. Alex walked towards him with the intention of waking him up. Lorna, however, had other ideas. She held him back, led him out of the room, and softly shut the door.

Lorna: "Go get Scott. Don't wake John."

Alex: "Um yeah. But - "

Lorna: "I'm calling the Professor. He needs to see this."

Alex: "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Lorna: "Remember what Scott told us."

Breaking the rule about divulging mission details to non - X-men, Scott couldn't keep the details of Jean's death from his brother, Alex. And by extension, Alex couldn't keep secrets from Lorna. They were his first confidants and he secretly told them all that had happened at Alkali Lake.

Lorna: "Jean held back a wave of water with her powers. Before that mission, no one knew that she had that kind of potential in her. Scott said that Xavier thinks something triggered it - released it."

Alex didn't really catch on. Lorna rolled her eyes.

Lorna: "Maybe Emma's psychic probing into John's mind triggered something inside him. Come on, let's hurry."

**

* * *

**

** "Dj vu?"**

Lorna: " - and it's not just him, Professor. The entire kitchen, things are floating around and -"

Professor Xavier: "I'm on my way, Lorna. Don't wake him. If it's subconscious in nature, the phenomenon may terminate if he awakens."

Xavier switched off his cell phone, hurriedly apologized for the interruption to his mutant ethics class, and dismissed them. He had to get to the Summers' house and quickly. Ever since Jean's death, he had been plagued by questions. How was it possible that Jean could block a raging torrent of water, traveling at such speed and with such force? He was a first hand witness of the event. He thought he knew his students and their limitations, especially Jean. She was his first student and he trained her in the use of her powers personally. Whilst she was very versatile, her telekinesis had never before manifested in such a dramatically powerful manner.

She managed to launch the Blackbird into flight as well as single handedly shield against the flood. For a moment, Xavier truly thought that she would have been able to save herself. But just as suddenly as the extra surge of power came, it died, and Jean died with it. And now, according to Lorna's report, her son seemed to be undergoing some form of mysterious power surge himself. Since it was so soon after a deep mental probe by Emma Frost - which degenerated into a battle of wills that John lost - Xavier had his own rudimentary theory.

_ Professor Xavier: Emma, head to the Summers' house and wait at the door for me. There's something I want you to see._

Emma: But Charles, I have a class mid-term to conduct.

Professor Xavier: Ororo has a free period. I'll send her to supervise the test. This is more important.

Emma: Oh no...is John okay?

_ Professor Xavier: He's fine, at least I think so. You'll see when we get there.  
_

**

* * *

**

** "Hmm, That Wasn't Happening Before"**

Emma sensed the approach of Professor Xavier and immediately began questioning him as to what was so important that it warranted her leaving a class. Charles merely asked her to quiet down, and led the way to the front door. Upon opening the door, Emma was greeted by the rather scowling face of Lorna Dane. Lorna wasn't exactly fond of Emma. For one thing, she believed wholeheartedly that Emma was trying to weasel her way into Scott's bed. As one of Jean's closest friends, it wasn't a thought she relished. She may have been dead, but Lorna's loyalty to her wasn't. And she also didn't believe Emma's claims concerning John's mental incident in the least.

Lorna: "Emma? Professor, what is she doing here?"

Professor Xavier: "Emma is very versed in the study of psychic phenomena, Lorna. I thought that it might be a good idea to bring her along."

Lorna frowned, and Emma returned in kind.

Professor Xavier: "Is Scott up and - "

Lorna: "He and Alex are in John's room. Come and take a look at the kitchen."

Xavier and Emma followed Lorna into the kitchen, stopping suddenly when they heard a sharp, rattling sound. Upon glancing at the walls, they realized that the picture frames were shaking.

Lorna: "Hmm. That wasn't happening before."

They ignored it for the time being and entered the kitchen. And sure enough, everything was just as Lorna had described.

Emma: "Oh my. Charles, how can he focus on so many objects at the same time?"

A fitting question. Telekinetics rated themselves in terms of how many distinct objects they could focus on simultaneously, of what sizes and shapes they were, whether they were solid, liquid or gaseous and how heavy they were. Here in the kitchen, numerous objects, of different sizes and shapes were being manipulated. And they were of considerable weight and in various states of matter.

Lorna: "He's doing it in his sleep."

Emma: "He's asleep? I've read about cases like this, Charles. Often due to teens radiating excess psycho-sexual energy. People used to call them Poltergeist phenomena. But they never were as extensive as this seems to be."

Lorna: "Come on upstairs and see for yourself."

Emma walked upstairs whilst Lorna made use of her ability to generate and manipulate magnetic fields. Under her influence, Professor Xavier's wheelchair was lifted with ease and hovered to the next floor of the house.

Emma: "Ow!"

A floating wall ornament had collided somewhat forcefully to the back of Emma's head. Lorna looked surprised.

Professor Xavier: "What is it?"

Lorna: "Only items in the kitchen were being affected before you guys came. Nothing upstairs was."

Presently, they arrived at John's room and entered. He was still fast asleep, hovering five feet above his bed.

Professor Xavier: "Amazing."

Scott: "Professor, is he okay? Is he sleeping or is he...under again?'

Xavier performed a mental scan and was able to ascertain that John Grey Summers was experiencing normal sleep.

Alex: "You think it's safe to wake him up?"

Xavier gave it some thought. Psychic powers were linked to the emotions. If John was indeed going through some sort of power surge, and was able to perform telekinetic feats whilst asleep, it might not be wise to wake him suddenly. And waking up to the sight of five people at once was probably not the best idea either.

Professor Xavier: "Wake him very gently. Scott, you do it. The rest of you, come with me. We'll wait outside. Once he's fully awake, let us in, Scott."

**

* * *

**

** "What's Going On?"**

Yet again, I woke up to the sensation of being shaken. I was never a morning person. And I had a habit of waking up cranky. But something was different. My...blanket wasn't on me. And then I realized why. I was floating! Something that I had never been able to do before. Sure, I could lift someone else. But I never seemed able to focus on my own body and do myself the favor. The closest I had ever come to it was slowing my descent in a fall. My vision cleared and I recognized my father standing just near my head, to my left.

"Dad? What's going on?"

Scott: "I don't know, son. But don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Dad made his way to the door and opened it whilst I tried in vain to lower myself onto the bed. No matter how much I tried to force my powers to shut off, they stubbornly refused to comply. It was aggravating and I was beginning to get a more than a little frustrated.

Professor Xavier: "Good morning, John."

I glanced to my left and saw that Professor Xavier had entered into my room with my uncle and aunt. But they weren't alone. That bitch, Emma was with them.

"You?!"

And immediately my bedside lamp launched itself full force towards her face without my input! She instinctively transformed into her diamond form. Before it could collide with her body, it was stopped by aunt Lorna's magnetic shield.

Scott: "John! What the - ?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to - "

Professor Xavier: "It's okay, John. I know this is all strange and new to you. But I want you to take a few deep breaths and calm down."

I complied and started to breathe deeply and regularly, forcing myself to relax. The fact that I made the lamp fly towards Emma was a little more than disturbing. You see, I could only affect one object at a time. And there I was levitating myself - which I had never been able to do before - so I didn't expect to be able to move a second object. And move it so quickly and with such force.

"God, what's happening to me?"

Professor Xavier: "We don't know for sure. But I have a theory. First, I want you to let me enter your mind. You don't seem to be able to control your powers right now. I may be able to help you render them into their inert phase if you grant me access into your mind."

I tensed. After having been subjected to a forceful mental probe by Emma Frost, I wasn't anywhere near comfortable with letting someone into my inner sanctum again.

Alex: "John?"

Professor Xavier: "I won't be scanning for any thoughts or memories. I promise you that."

I glanced at Emma with eyes narrowed, but accepted the Professor's proposal. Seconds later, I felt the slight tingle of another presence in my mind and slowly but surely, I started to descend until I rested normally on my bed. Simultaneously, we all heard loud, crashing noises coming from downstairs.

"What was that?!"

Lorna: "You were also levitating almost every loose object in the kitchen."

I froze. How was that possible? Not even mom, with her completed development and training, could do something like that...and then it hit me. She had suddenly experienced a burst of power that had allowed her to save her team. Was I going through something similar? My inner musings distracted me for a little while and I didn't at first notice the look of shock and excitement on Professor Xavier's face.

Professor Xavier: "I - Scott, I need to speak with you. Alone."

"Professor, what's the matter - "

He didn't answer my question, but instead told me that he'd be back in a few minutes. I found that to be very worrying.

Emma: "Don't worry. I'm sure that - "

"Who the hell asked you?"

Alex: "Whoa, whoa - take it easy, tiger."

Lorna: "Come on. You must be hungry. Let's see about getting something to eat. At least the fridge wasn't floating around."

**

* * *

**

** "The Next Stage In Human Evolution"  
**

Professor Xavier: "Something is different about him, Scott."

As any parent worth their salt would be - Scott was worried.

Professor Xavier: "I've never seen or felt anything like it before in all my years."

Scott curiously eyed Professor Xavier. The man looked as though he had found the holy grail or something. What he didn't yet know, was that in a way - he had.

The scientists claim that humans, at the most, use only ten percent of their total brain capacity. The rest is somehow inaccessible and remains as untapped potential. Professor Xavier had come across many unique minds in his time. But he had never before probed a mind that seemed to be functioning at above ten percent capacity.

Professor Xavier: "There were regions active in John's mind that I have never before felt functioning in anyone else's."

Scott: "Could that be where the extra power is coming from? He's routing it from unused regions of his mind?"

Professor Xavier: "It seems highly likely."

Scott: "Is that safe?"

Professor Xavier couldn't give any definite answers. But he did explain his thoughts to Scott. Jean had also experienced a power surge of sorts. And since John seemed to be experiencing one, it could be hereditary - and a result of the mutant X gene. The only problem with that theory was the age gap. Shouldn't Jean have experienced something close to what John was going through in her teenaged years if it was genetic?

Professor Xavier: "I think that Jean had vast untapped potential. Potential that was never realized until something activated it - something independent of age. I think that her full potential was locked away in the deepest recesses of her mind, waiting to be unleashed. Her training wasn't able to do that. But maybe something else did? Emma's mental probe delved deep into John's mind. I think she may have inadvertantly unlocked his untapped potential."

Scott: "With a psychic probe?"

Professor Xavier: "Precisely. Uncharted regions of his brain are psionically active. Emma's psionic energy must have stimulated those regions to start generating their own psychic energy in an attempt to repel her from John's mind. He was trying to fight her presence after all."

Scott: "But he still lost."

Professor Xavier: "Emma is very experienced. And John doesn't seem to have fine control of his newfound power. You saw what happened when Emma entered the room. His dislike for her unconsciously launched that lamp in an offensive manner. But that is not the end of it."

Scott: "There's more?"

Professor Xavier: "It's spreading, Scott. Like a domino effect - other regions of his brain are in the preliminary stages of psionic activation. His powers are growing. And I don't think it's just his telekinesis."

Scott: "Why not?"

Professor Xavier: "I think that he was subconsciously aware of Emma's presence in the house before he woke up."

Scott: "How do you know that? His telepathy was even weaker than his telekinesis."

Professor Xavier: "When we came in, picture frames started to rattle downstairs. Lorna said it wasn't happening before. And when we came upstairs - Emma was hit on the head by some sort of floating wall ornament. Lorna also said that prior to our arrival, nothing upstairs was being affected. Only that ornament moved, and it only hit Emma."

Scott: "What do we do?"

Professor Xavier: "We need to study the situation. I can't be certain, Scott. But it's almost as if what we're seeing unfold is..."

The Professor broke off and stared ahead blankly for all of ten seconds before Scott interrupted him.

Scott: "Is what?"

Professor Xavier: "...the next stage in human evolution."

**

* * *

**

** "Did I Do That?"**

The kitchen was a total mess. Broken crockery, glassware and such littered the floor. The sink tap, forever dripping was sporting a steady trickle of water. The ceiling above the sink was thoroughly wet. Now that my father wasn't around to impose strict discipline, I was free to refer to my aunt and uncle on a first name basis - the way they as well as myself preferred it.

"When did you first see this happening, Lorna?"

Lorna: "I didn't see it begin. Me and Alex just walked in on it while it was already in the process of occuring."

Alex: "For all we know, you could have been doin' it all night long, kiddo. Have you got no shame? Your auntie Lorna and I were right in the next room!"

Lorna didn't miss the perverted intonation of his words. But that was just the way he was. I sometimes marvelled that he and dad were brothers. They were orphans and never knew their parents. Unlike mom, who came from a regular home, they lived in separate orphanages and only discovered each other when they were past their teens.

Dad's powers had activated and he was sensed by Professor Xavier in his teenaged years. He had the ability to absorb solar energy and release concussive beams from his eyes, focusing them with his eyes' lenses. However, due to some unknown cause, his brain was damaged and he couldn't shut off his powers. This made it compulsory for him to wear special visors that blocked the beams...unless he wanted to release them.

Uncle...well, Alex's powers were very similar to dad's. Instead of sunlight, he absorbed stellar radiation and chanelled his beams and waves through his hands. In addition, he could fully control his abilities. So closely related were their powers that dad was immune to Alex's and vice versa. When Professor Xavier sensed Alex, he at first thought that he was making a mistake and sensing Scott. But he realized that it was indeed another mutant. When Alex was brought in, he brought his girlfriend, Lorna with him. Everyone at the Mansion, as well as Lorna, was amazed at the resemblance. Dad was slightly older than Alex - but Alex looked so much like him. Except that dad's hair was reddish brown, and Alex's was blond. When Alex's DNA was tested to reveal the full scope of his mutant power, it also showed that he was related to dad - they were brothers.

"What's funny is that you actually think that was funny."

_ Professor Xavier: John, could you come upstairs? I think we need to have a talk - alone._

"It's the Professor. He wants to talk."

Lorna: "Okay, we'll come with -"

"He wants to talk alone. I'll see you guys in a few."

**

* * *

**

** "I'm A Gene Joke No Longer!"**

Professor Xavier: "It's okay to be uncomfortable. As far as I know of - nothing like this has ever happened before."

I nodded stiffly. It had been shocking enough to hear that my brain activity was altering, even as we were speaking. The Professor did his best to placate my fears, and I admit it helped a lot. The fact that I wasn't experiencing any sort of pain was also a plus. If I was experiencing that, then I'd been a lot more scared. Pain was always a bad sign to the non-masochistic.

"And you think that this could be the real effects of my mutation?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Your previous power level was likely just the tip of the iceberg. It will take getting used to - and if you'll let me, I'd like to help you adjust to it."

Of course I wanted to. Not only because I didn't want to wake up to find everything, and myself, floating beyond my control. But also because I wanted to learn to control my newfound power for other...okay, selfish reasons. I had always felt left behind my friends in terms of power. Non-mutants considered mutant powers as curses. But those mutants with purely beneficial traits considered them to be "gifts". And we were always comparing. Mutant powers at the school were akin to status symbols. I was always the lowest on the mutant status hierarchy in my group of friends. There was a term for people like me. Like I used to be, I reminded myself. And that term was a Gene Joke".

First there was Bobby. He had the power to condense water from the surrounding air, freeze it to sub zero temperatures and generate ice. He could make ice replicas of almost anything. He was very resourceful with his powers too. And he could even sheath himself in an armor of ice that was nigh bullet proof.

Then there was Jubilee. Her mutant powers were light based. She generated intense light energy from her hands. It was powerful enough to temporarily blind people. And over time she's learnt to increase the intensity even more, searing objects with her pyrotechnic like energy. She could even leave sparkling energy globules around that explode a set time after, depending on how much energy they contained when she created them. Since her powers were so flashy and colorful, she ranked highly at school and everyone thought her powers were so cool.

Amara was unique amongst my friends. She was always popular because she was filthy rich. You see, she was an actual princess from a Mediterranean country called Nova Roma. And as if that weren't enough, she had totally awesome powers too...in addition to her stunningly beautiful good looks. She was an Elemental like Bobby. But she could control Earth and Fire. Either singly or in tandem. And she could transform into an altered, magma form that granted her super strength and near invulnerability.

Finally, there was Ray. Yet another Elemental in our group. He was capable of generating and manipulating electrical energy. He was always popular around the mansion because of his personality. Very outgoing and fun loving. His power also let him intercept electro-magnetic radiation - like television and radio waves. He was a walking talking antenna. And he could affect technology to a limited extent as well. He was famous for circumventing the parental blocks on the satellite TV and allowing hardcore porno transmissions. That made him the undisputed King in our group - and he was well respected by everyone else too.

And then there I was, the kid who everyone else avoided because they expected me to be like my father - stiff as a board and uptight like I had a stick wedged up my ass. I wasn't trusted much because it was felt that I might report attempts at mischief to my father. That he was a member of the faculty made things worse for me on the social scene. And my lame ass mutant abilities didn't make me anymore popular. Barely there telepathy with the ability to levitate an average person at the most. Well, things were about to change alright! ()

Professor Xavier: "...now we'll have to gauge your powers in a safe environment. Which is why your father and I will be taking you to the subbasement. How would you feel about trying your luck at one of the X-men's Danger Room exercises?"

I smiled. Did he really think I was worthy of it? The Danger Room was a highly sophisticated, holographic simulator. It could generate virtual reality replicas of any environment imaginable. And it was so realistic - that at the highest difficulties it was possible to get seriously hurt or worse if you messed up. Regular students, like me and my friends did go in there. But only for normal mutant training.

"I'd like to try."

Professor Xavier: "Now...I suppose I should mention this as well. You do take mutant ethics classes with me - and I expect you have learnt much about the ethical use of power. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Oh, yes of course. I know alla that stuff."

Okay, great responsibility. But who's say that with great power - great fun couldn't come too? You with me on that, right?

Professor Xavier: "...very good. Well, then - I'll send for you in about an hour's time. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Professor Xavier: "Well, then. I'll be off. Oh, and by the way - do NOT use your powers between now and your Danger Room exercise. Is that understood."

"Yes, sir."

**

* * *

**

** "I'm A Whole New Man!"**

I approached my friends carefully. They were at the Rec-Room, where they usually were at recess. Upon seeing me, their somewhat somber expressions altered into relieved ones. They obviously had to have known what had happened to me. I was a little disappointed that I hadn't heard from them since Monday. Maybe my rude outburst had warned them off.

Jubilee: "Hmpf! Thank heavens that slut didn't permanently fry your brain!"

Turns out they had been down to the subbasement to see me when I was unconscious on Monday. And when they went to check on me earlier that morning, they heard that I was at home, having woken up on Tuesday night. They called my house and got my father on the line. But - given what was happening - he told them that they couldn't come over just yet. That I was sleeping and needed my rest.

"I'm fine. As a matter of fact, I've never been better."

I was wearing a huge grin on my face by then. Seeing my weird good mood, and the fact that I hadn't mentioned their "betrayal", they questioned me.

"Something absolutely wonderful has happened to me! I'm a whole new man!"

They all looked at each other comically.

Ray: "You finally got yourself a girl?"

I frowned and they all laughed.

"Even better!"

Ray: "You got a girl and got laid?!"

"No. I've gotten a mutant power up!"

They didn't know what the hell I was talking about. So I explained it to them. Apparently, when Emma forced her way into my mind, her psionic energy activated dormant parts of my brain. They started producing their own psionic energy in attempt to push her out. And even though I lost, they still kept active. What was more, even more regions of my mind were generating psionic energy. And the extra energy was being routed to my abilities.

Amara: "I'm afraid that I'm going to need proof positive."

Bobby: "Yeah. You talk the talk. But can you walk the walk?"

"But it's true!"

Ray patted my head and said that Emma must have done more damage than originally thought. I then went on to explain, in Lorna's words, what was happening in my house that morning - the reason my father wasn't allowing them in.

"You can ask Alex or Lorna when you see them."

Seeing that I had credible witnesses, they started to pay some more credence to my seemingly farfetched story.

"Guys, I'm...sorry for acting like a prick on Monday."

Jubilee: "We wanted to tell you about your dad...but he made us all swear not to. We would have broken the promise if he didn't look so worried when he made us swear."

They must have thought that they were ones who would have had to apologize for not informing me of my father's behind-the-back sneaking around. But I was glad I went for that therapy session so soon. If I didn't find out about his questioning my friends, and their secret keeping, I wouldn't have been mad enough to call Emma a conniving slut. And then I wouldn't have had to go for therapy the very next day. It would have been on Saturday, by which time my anger would have cooled a lot. And then I without that extra anger I wouldn't have tried to storm out, and I wouldn't have ended up mind-linked with Emma...and I wouldn't have gotten my finally decent power level!

Bobby: "Uh huh. YOU owe US!"

Ray: "So how about paying us back with a little demonstration?"

I started to fidget. The Professor had made me promise not to use my powers until the Danger Room exercise. Given that I couldn't seem to shut them off yet, it could cause some problems.

"Maybe later. I'm under orders not to use them until my Danger Room exercise in about...half an hour."

Jubilee: "Danger Room?"

"Yep. They wanna gauge my new power level. Apparently, the Professor thinks I should try an X-man's course level to see what my upper limits are."

Bobby: "No way!"

"Yes way. I'm movin' on up! God, and there I was thinking that I'd be stunted in the power department for a long time to come. Maybe a bitch like Emma does have a place in the universe after all."

We laughed at that, and laid back enjoying the newly arrived PS3s. Yeah, things were looking up...

**

* * *

**

** "Welcome To My World"**

Dad met me at the ground floor elevator and together we headed on down to the subbasement. In addition to being a math teacher at the school, dad was also one of the mentors. There were four of them. And they each had several groups of students who were under their supervision for training purposes. To assist them in that task, they also had two assistants each. In addition to dad, the other mentors were Ororo, Logan and Elizabeth (better known as Betsy).

Ororo Munroe was co-leader of the X-men. She was descended from a line of priestesses and came all the way from Kenya, Africa. I didn't know much about her past, but she and my parents got along very well. She could best be described as the ultimate Elemental - with her powers so highly developed that they allowed her to influence the weather itself. No form of atmospheric weather phenomena was beyond her. Soft spoken and motherly, she was a confidant and counselor of many a student. Ororo also served as a Biology teacher. Her codename was Storm.

Betsy Braddock was British, though looking at her you'd think she was of some Asian nationality. In fact, she was a mixture of both. Her mind may have once belonged in a British body, but - according to dad - was transferred somehow into that of a Japanese Ninja. I didn't know the details about that, though. Betsy was a powerful telepath. Due to the Ninja qualities of her new body, she had taken to forming weapons made of psionic energy that mentally damaged opponents but left their bodies unharmed. She also could communicate mentally, read and influence thought and such with the best of them. It was also rumored that she was immune to telepathic attack - nifty trick! She always had a habit of popping up where you'd least expect her, and she vanishes even better than the Batman. Not to mention her totally out of this world fashion sense and the coolest shade of purple streaked hair. In addition, Betsy was a history teacher. I should add that she had a mysterious aversion to all things Emma. And whilst we weren't particularly close - she was thus my kinda woman! () When she was "working", she was known as Psylocke.

And then there was Logan. Well, let's see...there's nothing I know of his former days other than he was experimented upon and given an unbreakable skeleton. Some metal called adamantium was fused to his bones. The process that did it also gave him three retractable claws on each hand. That was pretty much all I knew about his time prior to Institute. That and he had a weird form of amnesia so he remembered almost nothing about his early life. Like I said, I didn't know anything much about his past. But I knew about his life at the Mansion. He had an indomitable spirit, a smart mouth for all occasions and all comers, and a completely pessimistic and suspicious outlook on life. He was almost always cranky, almost wasn't close to anyone and just loved to tease the students. He did have a particular fondness for Jubilee though - like him, she was full of the daredevil spirit. Logan's mutant ability allowed him to heal almost any wound or infection. And his senses were enhanced far beyond the range of normal human functioning too. He and dad didn't really get along too well - not sure why. I think it may have had something to do with their polar opposite personality types. Logan taught gym with a passion and a vengeance. Ruthless in battle, he went by the moniker, Wolverine.

Naturally, I couldn't be under my father's mentorship. I had the luck to be under...Logan. Which meant that my training exercises pushed me to my limits each and every time.

Scott: "So...an X-man level course, huh?"

"Yeah."

Scott: "I didn't think I'd have seen this day for another two years or so."

You might wonder why I'd ever express a desire to join the ranks. It may have seemed reasonable to assume that I'd dislike X duties because they kept my parents away all the time. But I didn't hate X duties at all. My parents were the ones who didn't balance all aspects of their lives right. The X-men were not to blame. They were fighting the good fight. And I admit, my testosterone made me want to join partly for the action. What can I say - I liked the rush of the Danger Room. No matter how much Logan said it wasn't a game - it felt like the baddest VR game ever.

"What are the X-men courses like?"

Scott: "A lot tougher than the training exercises. You'll have to be on your toes and alert at all times."

"Is it...dangerous? Are the difficulty settings high enough that you'd get hurt if you get hit?"

Scott: "You won't be hurt physically. But you will get a healthy dose of virtual reality pain. But it's all good right?"

I looked at him and he was actually smiling. And at that moment I picked up a sensation radiating from him that I hadn't felt in quite a while - pride. I smiled too. I hadn't been behaving in a manner that made him proud of me for a long time.

Beep!

Scott: "Well, we're here. Welcome to my world."

**

* * *

**

** "Another Nobel Prize In The Works?"**

Hank: "I look forward to conducting some brain scans, Professor. We may be on the verge of an exciting new discovery!"

Hank McCoy was the resident scientist and super-genius at the Mansion. Looking at him, you'd think was some sort of...animal. Hank wasn't always a hulking, muscular humanoid, covered in blue fur. He once was what could be considered a hunk. But his mutation - that of superhuman strength and agility - had a secondary effect. As Hank exited his teenaged years, he stared to develop more animalisic features, though his intellect remained as sharp as ever.

Most men would be content with one Nobel prize under their belt. But then, Hank wasn't like most men. Having already won a Nobel prize for Chemistry, Hank had since set his sights for higher heights. If he could prove Professor Xavier's guess that Jonathan Summers' mind was functioning at greater than ten percent capacity - he would rock the scientific world! He was already planning MRI scans and electroencaphalograms and the like to scientifically probe the newly developing mind of Jonathan.

Professor Xavier: "I understand your excitement, Hank. But remember, he is a sentient individual. We must treat him as a person first and foremost - and as an object of scientific study second."

Hank: "Of course, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "Ah, they've arrived in the War Room. Let's go begin."

**

* * *

**

** "Take Your Kid To Work Day"  
**

I had never gone into the War Room before. It was in a special region of the subbasement that only X-men could get into. The security systems required much more than a password - they required retinal scans. Ordinary students, like myself, could access the Med Bay at all times, and the Danger Room only through the permission of our mentors or their assistants. Of course I'd been in the Hangar before. That was the one exception that I was granted, and only because I was the son of two members. Naturally I'd want to see if my parents were okay the minute they arrived back from an X-related mission.

But the War Room was something else. It was circular in form, with monitors running along the entire length of wall. In the center of the room, there was a large conference table with numerous seats around it. The center of the sported some form of holographic projection device that displayed a three dimensional image of the globe. I thought that Professor Xavier and perhaps Hank would be the only ones we'd be meeting for the exercise. But everyone else was present - some seated, some standing.

In addition to Logan, Ororo and Betsy, there were also Remy LaBeau, Rogue, Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, Kurt Wagner, Warren Worthington III and...Emma Frost. I guess even a part timer like her decided to tag along.

Remy was an ex Cajun thief - a lady's man if there ever was one. When I first met him, I thought that he was a compulsive gambler. He carried lots and lots and I do mean LOTS of playing cards around with him. I then found out that his mutant ability let him charge objects with kinetic energy by touch. Cards were small, lightweight and convenient. He was an excellent hand to hand combatant too and in addition, carried a retractable staff that he channelled his power into. As an ex thief, Remy was really good with his hands and was always making little odd gadgets and such. He ran technical oriented classes for the students who were adept at those. Due to his many playing cards, he was called Gambit.

Rogue was a southern woman all the way from some town on the Mississippi. She was very outgoing and jovial, and got along well with all the students. Her real name was Anna Marie - but she never let us call her that. Rogue, sadly, could not touch anyone directly because her skin absorbed various forms of energy - including lifeforce - as well as memories and other mutant abilities. If she held on long enough, she could kill someone. She also was super strong, could fly and had an invulnerable skin. Many a man would have wanted to touch her - sexy as hell - but they kept their hands to themselves when they learnt about her powers. Remy, however, had thing for her. As an X-man, Rogue was called...Rogue.

Piotr Rasputin - he was called Peter by most of us. He was Russian and by far, the physically strongest of the X-men. He was well over six feet, four inches and towered above everyone else, head and shoulders. And his muscular development was worth drooling over - I secretly admired it from a distance. () He was really strong and became even stronger and nearly invulnerable when he activated his mutant power. It allowed him to transform his body into an organic steel. Peter was soft spoken and very much loved by all. When he wasn't on X-duty, he was painting (very talented artist) or off the grounds helping out at some charity or the other. Due to his height and build - he was called Colossus when he was on active duty. Naturally, Peter was our resident art teacher.

Kurt Wagner was our holy man - though ironically, he looked like a blue demon, with tail, clawed hands and feet and yellow eyes. He was always preaching to students and staff alike, for he was a very devout Catholic. He had the unique ability to teleport - mentally transport himself from one place to another, as long as he could see or think of his location within a two mile radius. As a result of his special blue skin and eyes, he could cling to walls, become invisible in shadows and see perfectly in the dark. Nightcrawler was his codename. Kurt, as a teacher, was theological and philosophical when it came to his classes.

Warren Worthington III was a filthy rich billionaire. He looked like an angel - no kidding, for he sported angelic wings from his back. Whilst Kurt was a saint in devil's form - Warren was a fallen angel. He was as wild as I'd ever seen them come. Probably as he was the youngest, barely out of his teens. Naturally, he could fly. But he was also stronger than the average human, had zero body fat, hollow bones and a healing factor that was every bit as good as Logan's was. What was more, by transfering his blood to another, he could heal them as well. His X-codename was Angel. Warren wasn't trained as a teacher exactly, but as a billionaire and son of a very successful businessman - he new a LOT about money matters. Hence, he conducted business oriented studies at the school.

Everyone was curiously questioning my father as to what I was doing down there with them.

Warren: "We don't really have a, Take The Kid To Work Day."

They laughed heartily.

Professor Xavier: "Well, now that you're here. Let's be seated, shall we?"

We'd barely walked in and the Professor had arrived and started calling everyone to order. Nevertheless, his authority was absolute and we all took a seat at the round table. Professor Xavier explained his purpose. He'd rescheduled their usual tranining session a couple hours earlier.

Rogue: "But why?"

Professor Xavier: "Well, I actually wanted to schedule a time convenient for Jonathan. I'd like him to join you. You see - "

The Professor quickly went about trying to explain why he felt I should be there. They all looked like they had something to say and he may have been trying to get an explanation in before they all started up.

Kurt: "Professor, he's still too young."

Professor Xavier: "For this session, I want to guage his limitations. And you all will be in there with him - in case he finds it too difficult. Logan, you're his mentor. How's his progress on the basic exercises?"

Logan: "Top notch, like all my students."

That was true. Logan made us all work hard, and we all were quite good. It was a constant struggle to see who was better. I never got to the top of the class even once - but dealing with the basic training wasn't troublesome.

Remy: "But the trainin' will be a lot more stressful. And he's not exactly..."

Remy looked at me somewhat apologetically.

Remy: "...this new power level is new to what he's...used to."

Professor Xavier: "I trained Jean in the use of her powers myself. And she joined the X-men, limited though her powers were. And I might add, she aced her advanced Danger Room courses. Right now, I am certain that John's power level exceeds that of Jean's when she took those courses."

At the mention of my mother, everyone's faces dropped a little. I noticed that my father's grip on the armrest of his seat had tightened somewhat. Kurt stopped making his criticisms due to my age, as did Remy.

"Ah... Professor?"

They all turned towards me.

Professor Xavier: "Yes, John?"

"What exactly will we be doing?"

He went of to explain. The first thing we'd be doing, before any X-level courses, was to help me adjust to the new, increased power. Since my power level had increased, I'd need to focus less to move objects. If I focussed too much energy on an object, I'd not only lift it - but I'd most likely throw it as well. Professor Xavier didn't think the fine control would be too much of an issue. I controlled the weaker version of my telekinesis just fine. I'd just have to be careful of the amount of effort I used - only enough to get the job done, and slowly.

Professor Xavier: "I don't think it should pose too much of a problem. The period of your life with a lesser power rating is over. Perhaps it's a hidden blessing. It helped prepare you for this new stage - like a buffer. The training wheels are now off. Your inner potential is starting to manifest."

"But look at what happened in my house. I couldn't shut my power off. Why do you think the fine control won't be a difficult issue to deal with?"

Professor Xavier: "Because it was an unconscious phenomenon. You are awake now. You activated your powers unconsciously and so couldn't turn them off consciously. You needed my help to do that. Did you use your powers at will since this morning?"

"No."

Professor Xavier: "And did any unexplained telekinetic phenomena occur in you vicinity?"

"No."

Professor Xavier: "Then I believe if you activate your powers whilst you're fully awake, you'll be able to shut them off yourself."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough, huh?"

Professor Xavier: "That we shall. Everyone, suit up."

**

* * *

**

** "Bittersweet"  
**

Suiting up... Okay, that was the one bittersweet part about Danger Room exercises. The changing rooms were separate for males and females, of course. And therein lay the problem. Imagine me, a gay teen, being surrounded by nicely toned, nude, masculine bodies before and after a Danger Room exercise. Changing before was bad enough. But afterwards was worse. We'd all come out sweaty, reeking of testosterone and various pheromones and have to shower together. And yes, people did drop the soap on occasion. Most guys think of girls cuz it stokes their fires. I think of girls in there because it extinguishes mine.

Scott: "Ready?"

I was. I always wondered how the X-men could call their working attire, "uniforms", when they weren't uniform at all. Costumes would have been the more appropriate term. But since we were going to be merely training, we all wore the same basic black spandex body-fitting suits, with the dark gold boots, gloves, and belts. The belt buckle took the form of a stylized X. The female version showed little variation, except that the midriff was bare (Rogue's being the exception). Ororo, Betsy and Rogue wore the same basic suit. But Emma insisted on wearing her own, dazzling white outfit. She was the White Queen after all. How she got away with something so slutty, I'd never know. But then, she was always different and always in white. Before, during and after Labor Day. White, the color of purity - who the hell was she trying to fool?

Emma wore a neckpiece and specially designed bra-like cups, together with extremely tight, white pants. The special neckpiece and bra...thingies made it look like her exposed flesh formed an X on the upper region of her body. A "Flesh X" if you will. In addition she wore an elaborate cape that fell unevenly right past her ass. Uneven, but stylish. How did the men focus on their duties with a woman like her around? Anyhow, I suppose it did wonders to distract the male opposition.

"Yeah all set, dad."

He jokingly cleared his throat.

"Um, yes Cyclops."

Scott: "You'll be completely safe, okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

Logan: "Cyke?! What the hell's keepin' you two?!"

Logan.

"Is that the kind of respect he shows to his superior officer, Cyke?"

Dad frowned.

Cyclops: "We're still working on that. Come on."

**

* * *

**

** "Time To Disco"**

The first phase of my evaluation had begun. Some exercises to help me attune to my new state. I found that getting my powers to activate was easy as always. But I was exerting too much force. I tried a little too hard to levitate myself the first time around, and wound up shooting myself upwards, much farther than I had intended to go. When I tried to bring myself down, I shot down far too fast and had to be caught by Kurt. But after some practice - I learnt to use just enough energy to lift myself and nothing more.

Professor Xavier: "See? You just need to practice a little restraint."

Most children at some point harbor a fantasy of flying. I'd had it for a long time - but never could seem to. Once in the air comfortably, I didn't bother descending completely, but held myself suspended a couple feet from the ground.

Professor Xavier: "We're going to load a program. A defensive exercise. Discs will be launched towards you from various directions. You are to defend yourself against them - you may use a combination of your powers and bodily agility."

It's complicated. But telekinetics can "feel" objects mentally. The best analogy would be in the form of an imaginary "hand". As such, it's possible to sense objects around even when they aren't visible.

"Yes, sir."

The first disc formed with a flash of blue holographic light and came streaking to my position from the left. It was faster than I was prepared for and it collided with my shoulder. Since it was merely a practice exercise, there was no virtual pain involved.

Professor Xavier: "Focus, John."

I was ready for the second one and stopped it before it could collide with my chest. The moment it stopped, it flickered and ceased to exist. I sensed something move behind me, located it and stopped it before it collided with my ass. Unfortunately, whilst focusing on that disc, I missed the one heading from my right, and it struck my head.

Professor Xavier: "You're capable of influencing much more than one object at a time, John. Try harder."

Yes, if I could move all of those items in the kitchen when I was sleeping, I could damn well do it when I was wide awake. Whilst I was giving myself a pep talk, three more discs collided, two on the chest, one to the back. I gave the next incoming one a push, then switched my attention to another. They both stopped, flickered and vanished. After another half an hour and quite a few more hits, I managed to improve my focus to three objects simultaneously. I glanced at the overhead monitoring room. Hank was busy poring over the displays, but Professor Xavier seemed to be staring into the air, deep in thought. They had stopped the program for over five minutes and hadn't called out any more instructions.

"Professor?"

He shook himself out of his reverie.

Professor Xavier: "Why don't you take a five minute break, John? We need to prepare the next exercise program."

"Okay."

**

* * *

**

** "Is That A Threat?"**

Logan: "You've really improved, kid."

"Thanks, Logan."

Logan may have been a faculty member, but he allowed all students to forgo formalities when we talked with him...most times. Something that my father never did and always disapproved of Logan doing. They'd reached a compromise. Logan only allowed us to refer to him by his name when we were outside of a formal class.

Logan: "I guess with this new growth spurt of yours, I'm gonna hafta adjust your training intensity, huh?"

I cringed. Physically, I was one of the students that Logan pushed the most. Other students with more advanced powers than mine could rely solely on them to complete their training exercises. I couldn't because my powers were rather limited in strength. So I had to learn to move swiftly, to aim and execute accurate and forceful kicks and punches, not to mention to be agile enough to avoid dangerous hits. Before, I would have had to block one disc and jump to avoid the others heading for me at the same time. But things had changed.

"Is that a threat? Should I be feeling a sense of dread?"

Logan: "Well, if Chuck seems to think you're fit for an X-rated course...I might have to start treating you like it."

"Mr. Wagner seems to think I'm too young."

Logan frowned. You see, in order to ensure that there would be no time period without an active X-team, a junior team existed. They were all eighteen and over. It had to be that way because many students of the school came from regular homes with parents and guardians. And those students could only make such a decision when they turned eighteen at the least. And it was also felt that if training began at an age younger than that, it would almost be like bending the students' wills to the school's ends - rather then them making the decision independently. That and the idea of minors in the potential danger must have been disconcerting. Logan however, was all for innovation in the training of the next generation of X-men. He felt that there were younger students who were fully capable of assuming junior X-duties.

Logan: "Age is just a number. Talent and skill are what counts, kid."

I ventured to ask.

"You think I got the talent?"

And was shot down some.

Logan: "You got hit by them discs over and over and over..."

"I blocked more than I got hit by!"

Hey, that had to count for something...right?

Logan: "In our world, you gotta block 'em all."

I lowered my gaze.

Logan: "But you'll get there - eventually."

"So...you think I got potential?"

He shrugged.

Logan: "Ev'rybody got potential. It's whether you realize it that counts."

I mock shuddered.

Logan: "What, you feelin' okay?"

His concern was genuine. I chuckled.

"It's just that - you sounded so profound...it's scary. Didn't know you were capable of that."

Logan: "You cut that out, or I'll show ya what else I'm capable of."

**

* * *

**

** "Generation X"**

Scott: "I don't understand, Professor. He got hit repeatedly by those discs. That's under average performance. Why are you two so excited?"

Hank and the Professor began their explanation. Yes, John's performance could very easily be outdone...right now. But the rate at which he had improved over his previous performances was astounding.

Professor Xavier: "It takes on average about eight hours before a telekinetic learns to properly focus on another object simultaneously...until they reach their limit that is. John has moved from one object to three in less than an hour."

Hank: "He is adapting well to the surge with training."

Professor Xavier: "His powers are growing - and it is important that we provide adequate training so that his ability to control them can increase accordingly."

Scott: "When...Jean held back the water...and launched the jet, she didn't seem to have any problem controlling the power."

Professor Xavier: "Because she had already completed her mutant training and had years of experience. She could have coped with a sudden increase. John's training isn't complete. If his fate is to wield something near such power - he will need the experience. He must be ready for it, Scott. We have to speed up his mutant instruction, even at the expense of his academic courses. He must complete his training."

Scott was a little uncomfortable with sacrificing his son's academic growth. But after he witnessed his wife's sudden rise to power, he was convinced that it was simply too much of a risk not to take all out action to prepare John. If John ended up with his powers more advanced than his ability to control them, it could be very, very dangerous. Both for him, and more importantly, others.

Scott: "What do you suggest?"

Professor Xavier and Hank looked at each other before answering.

Professor Xavier: "Let him join Generation X."

"You don't think that's maybe a little extreme? He's only just turned sixteen."

Professor Xavier: "That's why I'm asking you. You're his father, and it's your responsibility to look out for his best interest. This IS in his best interest."

Scott considered. John needed a more intense training regimen. And it was not possible for the limited number of mentors to divide their labor any more thinly. They already had regular school subjects and activities to take care of, as well as mentoring the students in the basic mutant training exercises...on top of training the next generation of X-men. Scheduling special attention for one student would be burdensome. But if John were to join the Generation X team and train with them - he'd have a more disciplined training regime, and no teachers would be placed under an additional, unnecessary burden.

Professor Xavier: "You must try to convince him."

Scott: "I doubt I'll have to try hard. Logan tells me that he enjoys the thrills of the Danger Room a little too much."

Professor Xavier: "So you'll do it?"

Scott: "If you think it's for the best."

Professor Xavier: "I do. But there is another matter..."

Scott: "What is it?"

Professor Xavier: "I want an honest answer. Did you tell him the particulars of Jean's...passing? About her sudden surge of power shortly before she - "

Scott: "No. I haven't. He doesn't know how she died, or how she saved us."

Professor Xavier: "Very good. Since he is a direct genetic descendent, I'm surmising that Jean also went through what John is going through, albeit at a faster rate. The chances are that her brain's operating capacity also received a boost. But I told John that it was the first time I came across anything like this."

Hank: "Perhaps by studying John's progress, we can come to some conclusion as to what happened to Jean. He does take so much after her."

Scott smiled. That was certainly true. He and Jean used to joke about it a lot when their son was born. John had the same shade of wavy red hair, the same nose, and mouth as Jean. But his eyes were different. They were bright blue, whereas Jean's were emerald green. Scott didn't even know what color his eyes were. His early life was a blur before he reached the Nebraska orphanage where he spent his remaining childhood years. But he did know that he was blind then. Some form of vehicular accident had claimed the lives of his parents when he was very young, and he himself had no memory of it. He spent his whole childhood blind. But suddenly during his teenaged years, he saw for the first time ever. The orphanage's playground was his first image. It was beautiful - before he destroyed it completely. He had to shut his eyes for days before Xavier sensed and found him. He couldn't even look in a mirror close enough to catch a glimpse of his eyes because his optic blast would immediately activate, destroying it on sight. Scott always joked that John had inherited his eyes - but Jean insisted that she'd need evidence of that before she believed it. Her mother had blue eyes. Since he couldn't provide it - she won the argument.

Scott: "Yes, he does."

Professor Xavier: "A telekinetic joining Generation X's ranks would round them out nicely."

Scott agreed. The only psychic on the team was a Tyrel Holder. Though he was empowered with three psychic gifts (hence his codename - Trinity) telekinesis was not one of them.

Scott: "Do you think he'll fit in?"

Professor Xavier: "He's had some...disciplinary problems...and there is a two to three year age difference... But let's give it a try and see how he acclimatizes."

Scott: "Okay, I'll talk to him tonight."

Professor Xavier: "Very well then. Let's start the X-level course proper."

**

* * *

**

** "Never Hesitate To Act"**

A hostage crisis. That was the theme of the exercise. The Danger Room's holo-dome was in the process of simulating City Hall. A sizeable band of mutant terrorists had managed to fight off the heavy security and make their way into the inner chamber, where ten councilors were previously voting on resolutions. All ten were captured by said mutant terrorist, and the building itself locked down. Ransom demands were made to the authorities and we had less than an hour before people started dieing. It was our job to infiltrate the building and deal with the situation. Our number one priority was the safeguarding of the hostages.

Computer Voice Synthesizer: "Simulation fully loaded."  
  
We were divided into two teams. One was headed by Cyclops (my father), and the other by Storm. To prevent any team decisions being influenced by personal ties, I was assigned to Storm's team. The roster was as follows:

** Team A** - Cyclops (Leader)

- Psylocke  
- Wolverine  
- Nightcrawler  
- Gambit  
- Beast

**Team B** - Storm (Leader)

- White Queen  
- Rogue  
- Colossus  
- Angel  
- John

Pity I didn't have a codename. The main strike team was Team A. Their job was to infiltrate deep within the building to locate the inner chamber where the hostages were being kept. Hence, Wolverine advanced senses, and Psylocke's telepathy would lend themselves well to that. Cyclops and Gambit were heavy hitting ranged attackers who could take out targets before they got to striking distance, and Beast was their muscle man. Added to that, Wolverine and Psylocke could multitask very well - tracking and fighting at the same time. They'd make their way into the inner quarters, distracting attention away from Nightcrawler. He'd use his secondary mutant abilities and hide in the shadows. Then when he was close enough, he'd quickly teleport the hostages to safety. Once the hostages were safe, they could mop up any resistance with having to worry about any councilors dieing.

As for our job, we'd have to patrol the outer regions of the building, taking out any groups of enemy targets, so that when the main body returned, we'd all have a clear route to make our own escape. Because once word got out that the councilors were safe and free, the authorities would likely come barging in and attack us all.

Storm: "Stay alert, team. Things may seem calm now, but things can change in the blink of an - "

Whoosh!

Something sharp flew right past the head, barely missing by a foot. Scuffling about could be heard in the shadows.

Storm: "Take cover!"

We all ducked behind an object in the hallway, be it a large vessel containing flora, a statue or a column. Everyone aside from Rogue and Colossus. Rogue's skin was impenetrable. And when Colossus transformed into his organic steel form, he was very well protected as a result. Several more sharp spikes were thrown, but they rebounded harmless off our two tanks' skins. They in turn rushed into the shadows and made an attempt to catch our attacker/s. It was in vain. Several more spikes were thrown in our direction. I could sense that one was heading for my right leg. So I concentrated and stopped it, holding it suspended in place. The White Queen, silent and still for some time quickly directed our attention to a dark corner of the hallway. She had successfully located our attackers telepathically. I quickly tossed my levitating spike in the direction she indicated, and was rewarded with a howl of pain.

Storm: "Good work."

The sound of the cry guided Rogue towards the dark space. She lunged, made contact with something, and tossed it out into the open. A rather large male humanoid figure, covered in scale armor, with spikes bristling out of his skin. We all saw that his left leg was injured by the spike I had returned to him. As soon as he was out, our leader's eyes glowed fiercely white and she released a stream of electrical energy from her hands. The lightning made contact, but the man was barely affected. Angel vocalized what I suspected.

Angel: "That armored skin of his must be insulating him from electrical shock."

The hulking man quickly recovered, raised his arms, and fired another volley of spikes. With a swift motion, Colossus dove in the way of the missiles, deflected them, and aimed a punch at our foe's chest. He staggered. Rogue took her turn, grabbed an arm and flung him into the wall, grinding his body in until he was still.

Rogue: "Well, that's it for this one."

Unfortunately, she was wrong. Whilst her back was turned to the wall, the spiked man reached out, and grabbed Rogue from the back. His hands made contact with her skin, but the armor covering his own skin prevented his energy from being drained by Rogue's power. With an evil glint in his eyes, he began to choke her. Storm's lightning bolts were useless as the man was insulated. And even if he weren't insulated, she'd have hit Rogue with an electric shock too had she launched bolts at him.

Colossus: "That's not the way to treat a lady, you cossack!"

A smash punch by our strongman slightly phased the brute. Rogue broke free, gasping for breath. Before Colossus could re-launch an assault, a return punch sent him reeling next to Rogue. The man knocked them both together and they were temporarily stunned. He then looked at the rest of us. With a grin, four more spikes were launched towards our position. Angel extended his wings and launched himself upwards. The restrictive space of the building meant that he didn't get very far, and he took a hit to the right arm, and fell. The rest of us were luckier in that I was able to stop and hold the other three spikes. The man scowled and was preparing to launch more missiles, but out of the blue, he fell to the ground cursing, holding his head in pain.

White Queen: "Now, John. His spikes are sharp enough to penetrate his armor. Take him out."

"You mean, kill him?"

That was one of the few things about field work that unnerved me a little...

Storm: "This is a life or death mission, John. For the most part, it's kill or be killed. He's made his choice - and won't give up. He WILL kill us if he gets the chance to. And we've seen that he refuses to stay down. On top of that, he recovers quite quickly."

White Queen: "Do it now while I have him subdued."

That said, I flung the three spikes I was holding with all the telekinetic force I could muster at the man's head. They made contact and sliced right through his skull, embedding in the wall behind him. With a death groan, he crumpled to the floor, blood staining the mosaic finish. Rogue and Colossus had recovered by then and ran up to see to the descending Angel. He tore the spike out of his arm, and we watched as his healing factor got to work, instantly mending the tattered flesh.

Rogue: "That was some good aimin', John."

Colossus: "Yes, comrade. You are young, but a quick learner."

White Queen, Angel and Storm looked at me a little less supportingly.

Storm: "On the field of battle, the first thing to remember is to never hesitate to act. You or your teammates could end up dead as a result."

"I understand."

I guess the kid gloves were off. In my basic training, I never had to kill any simulated beings before. Logan never gave us any courses like that.

Storm: "This mission has only just begun. Let's get a move on."

We all followed her lead as she led us down the hallway...

To Be Continued...

* * *

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Generation X**

I was tired when I got home. After an X-rated course in the Danger Room, it was to be expected. But the fatigue had its usefulness. When the time arrived to shower, I was too tired to have any sort of sexual thoughts at all. So boner prevention was a lot easier than normal. The rescue exercise was a success. Whilst dad's team succeeded in freeing the hostages, under Storm's leadership, we managed to clear out all remaining pockets of enemy resistance. Thankfully, we didn't have to kill anymore simulated mutant terrorists after our first, as we were able to stun or knock them unconscious.

As for my abilities, I had learnt how to focus on three distinct objects instead of just one - and that was a big step, according to Professor Xavier. He was very curious to test the limits as to how much weight I could lift and manipulate, as well as how much force I could telekinetically resist. But since I was very much beat after the Danger Room exercise, he said that it could wait until I was again at my peak. I did have to lie down in some sort of scanner for more than a little while though. Hank and the Professor wanted to scan my brain for possible morphological changes, analyze my neurological system, as well as study my brainwave activity. They had scanned my brain when I was rendered unconscious after Emma's mental probe. And they hoped that with the new scan results, they could make a graphical plot of the changes over time and estimate the rate at which my abilities were growing.

Scott: "So, how did it feel?"

It was exhilarating. To say the least. What can I say? I think I was something of an adrenaline junkie.

"Great. Much more intense than the basic training."

Scott: "Yeah, it is."

He looked at me strangely for a couple of seconds, then shifted his glance.

"Something wrong?"

Scott: "I need to talk to you about something."

I was always paranoid whenever that statement was made. I had a secret to keep, and whenever someone said that they needed to talk to me about anything, the first thought that crossed my mind was that I had said or done something stereotypically gay and they had picked up on it. My eyes were kept strictly to myself in the showers. I quickly recalled my memory of the Danger Room mission. Did I let my eyes linger a little too long on Colossus' muscles? Had someone seen? Had Emma seen?! Had Emma seen, drawn a conclusion and told him?! Even more scenarios started to play out in my mind. I began to wonder if maybe Emma had actually seen some of my personal thoughts when she had her foray into my mind. For sure, dad seemed a bit bothered by something. I realized that I was being suspiciously silent and so I replied as calmly as I possibly could to his statement.

"Yeah, what?"

He motioned towards the living room, and we both took a seat.

Scott: "It's about you and how to deal with this new phase of your development."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Scott: "The Professor has never seen something like this before -"

I of course knew about my mother. So I knew the Professor wasn't being totally truthful when he told me that. But I understood that he wasn't going to break the rules about revealing sensitive mission details to a non X-man.

Scott: "He thinks that you should devote most of your time to mastering your abilities. Even if it means sacrificing your academic growth for the time being. How do you feel about that?"

I smiled slightly - but was inwardly laughing my ass off. It wasn't that I hated school life - much. It was just that I greatly preferred to live a life of excitement and action. Which teenaged guy would rather sit quietly for a math lesson, when he could be having the adventure of his life in the Danger Room?

"Yeah?"

Scott: "Your powers are growing rapidly and it's important that your experience and control grow at a comparable rate."

I agreed with the Professor's statements one hundred percent.

Scott: "Which is why...we think it might be a good idea to have you join Generation X."

My eyebrows shot up; mouth opened and refused to close and I started to breathe erratically. Yeah, the idea turned me on that much. Generation X was the "trainee" version of the X-men. Let me explain how the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters worked. Regular schooling continued up to high school graduation. Whilst a student studied academically and/or technical oriented courses, he or she received training in the use of his or her mutant gifts. When graduation was completed, a student had the option of either going to a college (safe in the knowledge that they could control their mutant abilities) or doing as they saw fit. Many would return home, some would join the job market...you know the deal.

But every now and then, the school finds individuals who have what it takes to possibly land them a place with the X-men. Graduate students who could handle the responsibility. Those ex-students form the group known as Generation X. The student body knew of their existence. But they rarely hung out much with the students aside from fulfilling their duties. Each of the four mentors were aided by two assistants at a time, of differing ages depending on the age of the students the mentor had to train. These assistants were members of Generation X. The Program was relatively new - but held much promise. I knew some of the faces and idolized them.

Scott: "So...I take it you want to join?"

I vigorously nodded my head in approval. Dad explained that there were three squadrons, Alpha, Beta and Gamma. Alpha members were in the 18-19 year age group. Beta members were in the 20-21 year range. And Gamma members were 22 years up. (There was no upper age limit for Gammas. They remained Gammas until they proved themselves worthy of X-men membership.)

Scott: "It was the Professor's idea that you join the Alpha squadron. It should be challenging enough, but manageable so you aren't overwhelmed. And the age difference between you and the other members won't be as great of an obstacle. Added to that, the Alpha team doesn't have a telekinetic, so your role won't be redundant."

"This is so cool!"

Scott: "I'm glad that you're enthused - but remember, you're supposed to be there for serious training."

Dad said that I needed to keep my usual Danger Room behavior under control. It wouldn't do to go into Generation X's Alpha team with too much of a fun loving, adventure seeking attitude. The members of Generation X took their duty very seriously. And getting them to accept me would probably take a little effort on my part. Dad was very frank with me. I didn't want to be the annoying, younger, bratty member - did I?

"I'm not a brat."

Scott: "That's how they might think of you if you don't watch out. I wouldn't put it past some people to assume that you're being fast forwarded into Gen X just because you're my son."

They'd have to be pretty dim to think that. I never got any special privileges just because my father was a field leader of the X-men. If anything, I was pushed harder and punished more strictly for misdemeanors.

"Well, just let the Professor explain exactly why I'm joining."

Scott: "It may or may not help. Some of them are rather opinionated."

"Okay, I'll try to bear alla that in mind."

Scott: "Good. Here, take a read of this."

He reached into one of his binders and gave me several printed sheets of paper.

Scott: "A list of the Alpha, Beta and Gamma members of Generation X. Their powers and ages are also listed, together with a photograph."

"Great. I'll have a look at these."

Scott: "How about tonight? The Professor wants to introduce you formally to the team tomorrow."

Tomorrow? That was pretty soon. I excitedly nodded, took the printouts and ran upstairs to get aquainted with the information...

* * *

I got settled into bed and began leafing through the rather long document dad had given to me...

** ALPHA SQUADRON**

** Team Leader:** Risk

** Reymundo Ortiz** - Risk (Alters probability through the use of Chaos Magick. Can cause the near impossible to become possible and vice versa. Causes unlikely events to occur. Also can bless, or curse others with random effects. Can calculate the odds of an event occuring.)  
Age: 19

** Theresa Cassidy** - Siryn (Flight, Sonic Scream, Echolocation)  
Age: 19

** Sooraya Qadir** - Dust (Metamorphosis of self on a molecular level - transforms to a mist or dustlike state)  
Age: 19

** Donovon Hunte** - Achilles (Invulnerable body, energy resistance, superhuman strength)  
Age: 19

** Jeremy McGinnis** - Flare (Flight. Generation and manipulation of light energy, including laser energy and holographic illusions with a "solid" feel.)  
Age: 18

** Tabitha Smith** - Meltdown (Plasma bomb generation and detonation)  
Age: 18

** Samuel Guthrie** - Canonball (Projects a kinetic field from his lower body. Can absorb physical blows, as well as energy into the field as a defensive measure, bolstering his strength to a degree. Can also fly by explosively expanding the field.)  
Age: 19

** Tyrel Holder** - Trinity (Possesses the triple psionic gifts of telepathy, empathy and psychometry)  
Age: 18

** BETA SQUADRON**

** Team Leader:** Tarot

** Marie Ange Colbert** - Tarot (Can foresee the future to a limited extent. Can psionically manifest the archetypes and/or attributes of any of the Tarot cards she carries on herself or others. May also manifest them as standalone constructs)  
Age: 21

** Katherine "Kitty" Pryde** - Shadowcat (Can alter her body so that it becomes intangible, allowing her to phase through matter.)  
Age: 20

** Noriko Ashida** - Surge (Electrical absorption and discharge, enhanced speed in the superhuman category.)  
Age: 20

** Rahne Sinclair** - Wolfsbane (A wolf / werewolf shapeshifter. Enhanced strength, reflexes and senses while transformed.)  
Age: 21

** Jim Delaney** - Venom (Immune to all known metabolic poisons. Generates a variety of bio-toxins and anti-toxins that have various effects, either positive or negative. Activates power through skin contact, launching 'needles' out of his fingertips or by secreting pheromones into the air)  
Age: 21

** Ryan Fuentez** - Hotshot (Generation and control of all forms of heat, flight, immunity to fire and heat damage)  
Age: 20

** Justin Kent** - Whiz (Exceptionally advanced intelligence. Can instantly determine the design, function and weaknesses of any piece of technology. Can perform extremely complicated calculations mentally in mere seconds. Ability to build any object he has seen, limited only by the materials he has to work with.)  
Age: 20

** Ashton Greer** - Ares (Inborn fighter's instinct. Possesses innate knowledge of a unique fighting style that allows him to capitalize on the weaknesses of other fighting styles and fighters. Can instantly determine how best any weapon can be used. Heightened senses and reflexes, healing factor in blood)  
Age: 21

**GAMMA SQUADRON**

**Team Leader**: Rune

** Brian Delaney** - Rune (Mutation attunes him to ancient, mystical energies. Rune can manifest the higher and lower aspects of various fundamental forces. He carries about bracelets on his wrists that are studded with sockets that hold runic characters. He uses these runes as a focus to channel the mystical energies he is linked to. Can also predict the future through the use of his runes.)  
Age: 24

** Alison Blaire** - Dazzler (Possesses the ability to convert sound into laser and light energy.)  
Age: 22

** Cecilly Kincaid** - Mercury (Can transform into either a solid or liquid metal form.)  
Age: 22

** Julian Keller** - Hellion (Telekinetic)  
Age: 22

** Julio Esteban Richter** - Rictor (Generates seismic waves from his hands, can cause localized seismic phenomena.)  
Age: 23

** David Owens** - Morph (Ability to shapeshift into any animate or inanimate object he has seen or can think of.)  
Age: 23

** Sally Blevins** - Skids (Generation and manipulation of force fields.)  
Age: 23

** Everett Thomas** - Synch (Can temporarily copy the powers of other mutants in his vicinity. Copied powers are not of the same strength though, but he can copy more than one power at a time. Does not require physical contact to do so.)  
Age: 23

I had met four of the Generation X members before. Sally, Ashton, Everett and Julian had all served as assistants to Logan in the past. And since he was my mentor for basic training, I came into contact with his assistants. Of the four of them, I idolized Julian the most. Julian was a telekinetic - but unlike me, he had what I would call 'real power'. Many would say that he was kind of a harsh, problematic pain in the ass. (He grilled us hard in the Danger Room and critically ostracized the incompetent.) But I didn't care. Logan did the same thing, but no one complained in Logan's case because he was...Logan.

But most of all, I worshipped Julian because when I was being looked down upon (due to my relatively insignificant telekinetic and telepathic powers) by the rest of my group, he'd shut them up and put them in their places. I never was the best in my group, but I could fend for myself. Julian was a telekinetic himself and always told me never to listen to the crap everyone spewed out about my telekinesis. He secretly told me that he himself was a rather slow developer and got his fair share of teasing. But he took heart from my mother, and under her training, came into his own. Pity he wasn't in the Alpha Squadron.

Feeling sleepy, I tossed the papers aside, set my alarm and turned in early. The guys were going to flip when I told them what I was soon to be doing...

* * *

Scott Summers, ever the perfectionist, stayed up trying to restore some semblance of order to the kitchen. The Professor seemed pretty confident that there was little chance of a repeat telekinetic performance for the time being. The initial manifestation was unconscious, and whilst he probed John's mind the morning after, Professor Xavier had succeeded in forming a dampening block on his subconscious to reduce the risk of such episodes. Even if Scott was told that it would be wrecked again, he'd still be there clearing up.

He paused a moment in wonder. He never suspected that John would prove capable of anything the like of what he had seen. But then, he was his mother's son. He never would have guessed that Jean had all that potential in her. If only it had manifested in its entirety earlier, she might have survived. Perhaps it was just as well that John was experiencing a power level increase as early as he was. With the proper training, he'd be much safer. Of course, Scott always knew that his son had a thirst for adventure and excitement...perhaps a little too much. And whilst the X-men enjoyed some of that, their real purpose was the promotion of peaceful human-mutant co-existence. John always expressed a desire to join Generation X since its formation several years ago. And Scott never could articulate his secret fears about that, because then John might get the idea that he felt he wasn't capable enough.

Whilst Generation X members weren't sent up and against the toughest adversaries, they did have field missions as part of their training. Scott always worried that if John joined Gen X, he could end up getting seriously hurt or worse due to his...unique brand of telekinesis and telepathy. Sure, John could probably spar with him and hold his own for a bout or two. However, on the field, the enemies packed a much harder punch. But at least now, with this power boost, Scott could rest somewhat easier.

DING DONG!

The doorbell. Scott dropped the scoop, headed to the front door and opened it.

Scott: "Hey, Queeny."

With a playful smile, Emma strolled into the Summers' house, arms occupied with a rather sizeable looking container. Taking the heavy item from Emma, Scott scrutinized it curiously.

Emma: "Lasagna. I figured that you and John could use something decent to eat."

Emma was sort of right. After the training exercise was completed, Scott and John had several more hours to spend in the subbasement due to Hank's scanning. John got a little bite to eat at the school's cafeteria. But Scott had went without as he didn't have the time. If he had taken the time to eat, he'd have arrived late for a class. Smiling at Emma's thoughtfulness, Scott thanked her. He missed having someone taking care of him in that way. On more than one occasion, Emma had remarked that his household could use a woman's touch. Scott and John had done their best at keeping house, but there still seemed to be something missing. Turned out that Emma had a cogent point.

Scott: "Thanks, Emma. You know the way to my heart."

They laughed, Scott closed the door and led Emma to the kitchen.

Emma: "Still a mess, huh? I figured as much."

Scott: "I'll have to replace the glassware, most of the tableware..."

Emma: "Where ** is** John?"

Scott: "Oh, he's in his room reading up those Gen X member profiles I printed out."

Emma's somewhat odd expression and silence tipped Scott off that something about that statement was bothering her.

Scott: "What's wrong?"

Emma: "Scott, do you really want to have him join Generation X?"

Truthfully, Scott would have preferred that John signed up when he graduated. According to the rules. But circumstances had changed and thus required original plans to be reconsidered. Besides, Professor Xavier was adamant that John be adequately trained. And what better place to receive that training than Generation X?

Scott: "It's for the best, Emma."

Emma: "And he'll be expected to undertake field operations during his tenure with Gen X?"

Naturally. All that was absolutely required to join Generation X was certified, exceptional proficiency in the basic training courses that all students took. The only reason students younger than eighteen were never admitted to the program was due to their being minors. Whilst Scott was very traditional...he had to admit that if someone had the talent...then it was possible for them to be just as good as their older counterparts. John wasn't exactly the smartest kid around. And he could be a lot better academically if he tried harder. But he was good at the Danger Room exercises because he placed more emphasis on his X-training.

Scott: "Yes, and I think he'll be able to handle it. Besides, he's really worked up about joining Gen X."

Emma: "So he wants to? It's totally his decision?"

Her tone had altered and Scott realized it as the one she used when she was administering therapy.

Scott: "Of course. I wouldn't make him join Gen X if he didn't want to. Okay, what's going on?"

Emma: "It's just that I find it odd that he's so enthusiastic about joining the junior X program."

Scott: "Why? He's always been hooked on Danger Room simulations and training exercises."

Emma: "It's just that...some things came up in our therapy session. And looking back on it, I find it weird that John would be so hyped about Gen X."

Scott had resisted asking how the therapy session ended up the way it did. There ** was** such a thing as confidentiality. But after hearing Emma's statement, the curiosity became too great to endure any longer.

Scott: "Emma, what happened in that session?"

Emma averted her gaze slightly and mumbled something about breaking her trust as an advisor.

Scott: "He doesn't have to know that you told me anything."

Emma: "Scott..."

With a playful, childlike pout from Scott, Emma's resolve weakened but did not break...immediately.

Emma: "Gen X members usually have to undertake a psychiatric evaluation before acceptance into the program. It ensures that their mind is prepared, that they have no adverse mental issues that could affect their duties and such."

Scott: "I know all of that."

Emma: "John has issues, Scott. He tries to cover them up and hide them - maybe even from himself."

Scott: "Issues? What exactly do you mean?"

Emma tried to word it carefully.

Emma: "I'm not saying that he thinks you're a bad father but - "

Scott tensed.

Emma: " - he seems to think that you value your position as an X-man over and above your family. At least, that's what I gathered from things he said. So it's a bit strange to me that he'd want to devote himself to X-duties if he feels that you place it above your family life. The typical response would be to resent X-training."

Scott: "I know that I haven't exactly been a model father. But I've been trying. He just doesn't seem to want to give me the chance."

Emma: "There's so much more to it than that. I tried to...scan the surface emotions of his mind, to get a better read on him. I accidentally ended up much deeper in his psyche than I had intended, and he did his utmost to try and force me out. But I did learn a few scattered bits of information."

Scott: "Would you like to share them?"

Emma: "One of his thoughts...he was totally afraid that you'd reject him. Reject him for what - I don't know. But it was the prime motivating force for his mental struggle against me. There was something he didn't want me to see, and he was prepared to go all out to stop me."

Scott: "I could never reject my own kid."

Emma: "We both know that. But he doesn't seem to believe it. I didn't sense the mental imprint of any family or friends. He's going through something, Scott. And I believe that he feels he is truly alone in dealing with it. Like I said, he has issues."

Scott: "Maybe it's something to do with his mother? I mean, he **did** have a fight with that boy he found messing around on her memorial site."

Emma: "I don't think so, Scott. We talked about Jean before I attempted to scan him more closely. I felt nothing compared to the acute sense of shame, guilt and fear I detected in him when I probed."

Scott: "Shame, guilt and fear? What do I do?"

Emma: "Since we don't know what we're dealing with, try not to be too judgemental with him. And, subtly, let him know that he can come talk to you about anything that might be troubling him."

Scott: "I'll try. And thanks again, Emma. I don't know where I'd be today if it weren't for you."

Emma smiled warmly and told Scott that he shouldn't say such things. She was, after all, only doing her moral duty...

* * *

All four of my friends looked at me with unbelieving, amused expressions. The day before, I'd told them that I was undergoing some form of mutant development and that I had an X-level course to take in the Danger Room. Judging by their expressions, I realized that they didn't truly believe me and still had their reservations. Finally free to use my powers after my exercise the day before, I decided to prove it to them. We were walking towards the front entrance of the Mansion. I slowed my walking speed until they outpaced me and had to look back to see where I went to. When they saw that I was levitating twelve feet above the ground, they all gawked. That was a very simple feat for most of the school's telekinetics. But for me to be doing it - formerly the weakest telekinetic they knew - they looked at me like I was somehow pulling a trick on them with hidden wires or something.

Jubilee: "Oh my God!"

"That isn't all, Jubes."

I could focus on three objects simultaneously by then. But earlier that morning, I decided to carefully try lifting something heavy. Something of a weight that I previously couldn't levitate at all. One of the stone benches on the Mansion's greens. To my surprise, I was able to not only lift it, but lift it easily. With some focusing, I discovered that I could lift myself, and two of the benches before I reached my weight limit.

Bobby: "Whaddya mean?"

To answer his question, I concentrated and got hold of the two potted plants along the walkway. They promptly rose into the ether, hovering alongside me.

"I can affect three distinct objects now. And my weight limit has increased."

Amara: "Okay, now I'm a believer."

"Glad to hear that my words are being given some credence...cuz I have something to tell you guys."

I carefully lowered myself and the plants back onto the ground.

Ray: "So just spit it out."

"Professor Xavier thinks that it might be a good idea for me to join Generation X's Alpha Squadron."

They were all silent. I continued.

"And the best part of it all is - in order to devote my time to training, I'm being allowed to put my school classes on hold."

I would have thought that they'd be showing a little bit more excitement...

"So...what do you guys think?"

Jubilee: "You don't think that maybe you're a little young?"

"I know I'm two years younger than the norm. But I think I can handle it."

It wasn't like I'd have much to catch up on with Alpha training. Trainees progressed from Alpha to Beta to Gamma. The Generation X program was relatively new. The Alpha Squadron I'd be joining was the second generation Alpha Squadron. And they had only begun training about three weeks before. I would be able to catch up with a little work.

Bobby: "I know you really planned on signing up later on, but is it actually necessary to do it right now?"

"Dad said that Professor Xavier wanted me to give it serious thought."

Amara: "I don't understand why. I mean, your telekinesis seems pretty much average now. Surely you don't need a training regimen like that."

"Apparently, my powers are growing at a reasonably fast rate. Professor Xavier said that it takes several hours for a telekinetic to learn to increase the number of objects he or she can focus on simultaneously. I increased by two objects in under an hour."

Jubilee: "And you're dropping off school?"

For the time being. But they all knew that I wasn't exactly the academic type. And about college...well, I wasn't exactly the smartest around. I had enough on my plate passing my courses. I didn't see myself doing any white collar job or anything. I never really excelled in anything other than the Danger Room exercises. Why waste my effort with something I'm not good at, when I was being given the opportunity to follow up in an area where my true talent lay?

Amara: "So, you're really gonna do it? And leave us behind in your dust?"

"Aww, guys. I'm not leaving you behind. We can still hang out - when I have free time. Not sure what the schedule is like yet."

Ray: "True. But if you ever become a mentor's assistant - don't even THINK you can boss ME around? Got it?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Ray's fury was well known - and best avoided. Secretly, the idea did turn my wheels though. In order to work as a mentor's assistant, you had to have at least one year of Alpha training. If I lasted that long, and performed satisfactorily, I could volunteer. I'd be seventeen. And I just might have to supervise Danger Room courses for my former peers. I made a mental note that if I did succeed - I'd grill my troublesome peers extra hard. A little vengeance was never a bad thing.

Jubilee: "So when do you start?"

"Technically, it hasn't been decided yet. But I'm meeting with the Generation X members a little later. And if things go well, by tomorrow."

Bobby: "So, you're still technically a student?"

"Yeah."

Ray: "Then get a move on! We're all running late for English as it is!"

I smiled. Soon, I wouldn't have to take English with Emma anymore. Good riddance...

* * *

Nervous. That was the way I was feeling when subjected to the scrutiny of all the member of Generation X's three squadrons. Some of their members seemed to be willing to give Professor Xavier's idea a shot. But the looks I caught a few of them throwing me just said - is he for real? Most of the Generation X members seemed to be passive and indifferent though. But thankfully, my hero, Julian was openly supportive of the idea in the discussions. He did seem shocked as hell when he saw just who the sixteen year old student being recommended was. And who could blame him?

Hotshot: "But seriously, you don't think that he'll slow down the Alpha Squadron?"

Not according to Professor Xavier. The Alpha team had only been receiving training for a little over two and a half weeks before. The three leaders of the squadrons were busily conferring with one another. Their codenames were Risk (Alpha), Tarot (Beta) and Rune (Gamma). I knew that they all could read the future to some extent. Risk could calculate the odds of something happening, Tarot could foresee the future mentally and with even greater accuracy if she read her cards right, and Rune could channel his mystical powers, allowing him to read events unforeseen through the use of his rune stones. They all seemed to be actively using their powers, talking to each other in hushed whispers and merely listened as the debate that went back and forth.

Siryn: "He is a bit young."

That was an argument that was fairly common. Why do we live in a world where the young were automatically looked down upon as inexperienced, incapable and lacking adequate potential due to age?

Julian/Hellion: "But if what the Professor says is true - that his powers are growing at such a rate - this may be the best course of action."

He smiled supportively and I returned the gesture. They had all been discussing it for well over an hour. I had to remain quiet all along, as did my father. In order to prevent anyone thinking that I was being allowed membership due to nepotism, Professor Xavier was allowing the Generation X members to make the decision. He was all for speaking with them and instating me automatically. They'd come around with time, he'd said. But I was firm. I wasn't going to have anyone believe that I was moving into Gen X because of family connections. Hence, a democracy was established. The Professor didn't think it would be hard to convince them - they were reasonably logical people. But I could tell that his patience was being tried. The sound of an unfamiliar voice snapped me out of my mental musings.

Rune: "It is the decision of myself, Tarot and Risk that we speak with John Summers privately."

Professor Xavier: "Oh?"

The Professor's expression led me to believe that he hadn't seen that coming at all.

Tarot: "We'd like to hear what ** he** thinks about all of this."

Risk: "Not just what you and Cyclops think. And then we'll come to a decision."

Dad and the Professor looked at me - I guess it was up to me to decide. What else could be done? I had to do it.

"Okay. That's reasonable."

The other Generation X members rose and left the room. Dad and the Professor gave me encouraging looks, and did the same. The round table of the War Room was by then vacant except for myself, Risk, Tarot and Rune. A couple minutes passed by, and they hadn't said a word to me. Perhaps they expected me to take the initiative?

"...So is there anything in particular that you'd like to know?"

Risk: "We're a little bit torn with this decision. So we're going to cast your future."

Ooh, interesting.

"You're going to see if I'm meant to be a Gen X member?"

They looked at each other and smiled, before explaining to me that it didn't work that way. What they intended on doing, was reading what my future might turn out like if I wasn't made a member. The primary claim of the Professor was that it was being done for my own good. That I would need to receive specialized training so that my control kept up with the growth of my powers. The future reading would hopefully determine if I would be any worse off if I was denied entrance.

"What do I do? How does it work?"

Risk: "I will use my ability to manipulate Chaos Magick so that probability is altered. It will ensure that you draw the right Tarot cards and Rune draws the correct rune stones to an acceptable degree of error."

So saying, he closed his eyes and his face bore a look of deep concentration. An orb of shimmering, violet energy had by then materialized in front of him. Strange characters could be seen dancing around within the sphere. He could calculate the odds of an event occurring. That was what his bio said. The characters in the glowing sphere looked almost like a mathematical equation of some sort. The raven haired girl, Tarot, then motioned me forward. I complied.

"So...all you'll be seeing is stuff relating to my powers in the future...or will you see other stuff about me?"

Tarot: "Only the future as it relates to your growing powers. We won't be seeing visions. We'll have to interpret the cards and runes."

I was then given the deck of Tarot cards, that were her namesake, to shuffle. She took them back and requested that I draw cards from the deck. She took the cards I drew and arranged them in a cross-like pattern on the table. Her expression, friendly just minutes before, became grave. I could sense a few short mental bursts of worry emanating from her. It alarmed me.

"What? Is it bad?"

Tarot: "Let's wait to see if the rune reading mirrors this. If the reading produces results that are similar, we'll accept them. If not, we try until we get two sets of readings that match up."

I wasn't allowed to look at the cards as I drew them. And when I tried to glance at them on the table, they all looked black to me. Apparently, only Tarot and others she allowed could read them.

Tarot: "What are the odds that it was an accurate reading, Risk?"

Risk: "Ninety eight percent probability that reading was accurate. Two percent margin of error."

Rune: "Okay, now it's my turn."

Rune, the leader of the Gamma squadron raised his hands, revealing his jeweled bracelets that bore the sacred rune stones he carried as a magickal focus for his powers. He wore two bracelets on each wrist. Each bracelet held eight runes. Therefore, the grand total was thirty two rune stones. Seemingly of their own accord, the rune stones detached themselves from the bracelets. To my slight discomfort, they all levitated over to my position, caging me in a revolving circle of hovering, symbolically marked stones.

Rune: "Don't be alarmed. Just close your eyes if you're getting dizzy."

I complied, but was aware of the circle coming closer.

Rune: "You can open them now."

I saw that only eleven runes remained encircling me. They promptly returned to their master. But not back into his bracelets like the others. Instead they settled on the table in front of him. The pattern they formed was as follows.

** # # # #**

# # # #

When I glanced at Rune's face, I saw the he was wearing the same grim expression that Tarot still had on her face.

Rune: "Risk?"

Risk: "Ninety seven percent probability that reading was accurate. Three percent margin of error."

Risk opened his eyes at last and glanced at the cards and runes before him. Finally, he too looked a little more than disturbed. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like a character in one of the cheesy soap operas I watched. He was dieing of a mysterious disease and his doctor couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"What's wrong?"

All three looked at each other, nodded, then looked at me.

Risk: "As team leader of the Alpha Squadron - I'd like to formally welcome you to our division."

I drew in a breath.

"You mean...I'm accepted?"

Tarot: "Yes. Most definitely."

Rune: "Professor Xavier is right. It's - it's for the best."

They all went on explaining the purpose of Generation X. What the training and schedule was like, what hours I would be expected to show up for etc etc etc. But I wasn't bothered with all that right then and there. Not after I saw their expressions after each of the readings.

"Okay, not to be rude. But you just cast my future. I have a right to know. What did you see that made you decide so fast?"

Risk: "Sometimes, not knowing is - "

Tarot: "The future isn't set in stone, and can be altered. That's the whole point in divination."

Rune then made a statement that seemed to contradict what Tarot had said. It was as if they were trying to throw me off the trail and didn't care what they said to do it.

Rune: "After all, if there was nothing that we could do - why bother finding out about it to worry our heads?"

"But what did you see? Please?"

They all sighed. At a glance from Tarot, her cards lost their black coloration and pictures could be seen on them. One card drew my gaze especially - the card in the dead center of the cross. The card was marked with the Roman notation for thirteen (XIII). It's image was that of a knight wearing black armor, riding upon a white horse. There were people lying around on the ground before the knight. Underneath the picture was the single word that made me tremble - Death.

"Death?! What the hell does it mean? Do I die? Or maybe someone I care about?"

I glanced around again. There was another card. It was called The Tower, and was numbered sixteen (XVI). It portrayed a tower that was being destroyed, struck by lightning, flames everywhere and people falling to their doom. I looked once again. Card number fifteen (XV), portrayed a massive demonic creature that held two people shackled and bound. It was aptly named, The Devil. I didn't know squat about Tarot. But I knew that they couldn't possibly be good signs.

"Oh God..."

Tarot: "It isn't as bad as all that."

She pointed to another card. It depicted a man with the symbol for infinity over his head, controlling a great beast. The card was named Strength.

Tarot: "I believe that card refers to your powers. They're definitely growing and will develop far beyond their current level in the course of time. There's also the Fool card. Which means if you aren't careful with your powers and don't learn to control them - they could possibly end up destroying things and people in your life."

Forget the things. What people, I asked. She didn't respond to that question.

Tarot: "The Devil represents the darker side of your mind, and the potential to be ruled by it. But if you look at the card, you'll see that the collars around the necks of his victims are wider than their heads. Those enslaved by darkness can, if they choose, take steps to remove themselves from bondage."

"Darkness?"

Tarot: "Darkness has many meanings. All to do with the unseen. Things we hide from others and even from ourselves. Things that haunt us, make us afraid, things we can't or won't deal with that end up coloring our actions negatively."

"But this card, Death?"

Tarot: "The Death card need not be physical death. It could be the end of a phase. Look, this represents what your future COULD be like IF you don't join Gen X and receive training to help you control your abilities. As far as we're concerned you're now Alpha material and under training. The future that these readings predict is now about to be altered one day at a time."

I glanced around at the remaining cards.

"What about these? The Hierophant and The High Priestess?"

Tarot: "They often represent the parents or a father and mother figure respectively."

"They lie on the left and right of the Death card. Wait...mom's gone...will dad die too? Will I do something that causes his -?"

I started to mentally churn out possibilities. When I had my telekinetic episode whilst sleeping, I had wrecked the kitchen. What if I ended up doing something like that again in my sleep later on...but worse? What if a larger area of the house were affected - like dad's bedroom? It was possible without control, right? I ** did** launch a lamp against Emma's head that morning without intending to...

"You, what do your runes say?"

Rune: "The central rune is, Cweorth, the consuming Flame of the altar that recreates. The concept is that of Rebirth. Offerings laid on the Altar are changed from physical to spiritual. Its true meaning is the rapid transformation from a lower state to a higher state. It must be referring to your powers..."

"Yeah?"

Rune: "There are also some negatives. Hagalaz, the rune of destruction and chaos. A reversed Eolhx - which means the same as The Fool card. Danger through ignorance and lack of skill. And I also have possible references to your parents. Inguz is the father and Beorc is the mother. These readings were supposed to be about your power's development. But since your...mother comes up and she's gone to the beyond - I think maybe it's a reference to the fact that your abilities are the same as hers."

"And my father?"

Rune: "There's Perthro. It deals with hidden aspects of a reading. Like the Devil Card. And Inguz - the father - is next to it. Something hidden about your father perhaps? Maybe you have some quality of your father's that is now hidden and hasn't come forth yet? Or maybe there's something that you're hiding from your father? I can't be sure."

I nervously tensed at those words. Rune was certain that something was hidden in the relationship with my father. He looked at me oddly and it was all I could do to maintain eye contact. Damn, he was good.

"Probably the first suggestion. I don't keep anything of consequence secret from dad."

Rune: "There's the Yr rune. It's a combination of Uruz, raw power and Is, focus. I believe that the runes are saying that if you lack focus and lack knowledge about yourself and your abilities, you'll end up suffering for it. And curiously enough, whatever is hidden, symbolized by the Devil card and Perthro rune, must find its way out into the open."

I inwardly shuddered. I wasn't planning on anything hidden about me coming out into the open anytime soon.

Rune: "But don't despair. The Dagaz rune - dawning of a new day - means that all is not hopeless or anything crappy like that."

Risk: "There is always hope. We live in a universe where nothing is impossible. An event may be depressingly improbable - but never impossible. Take it from a guy who beats the odds on a daily basis."

"You think so?"

Tarot: "I've read far worse futures for other people. Just have a pure intent and trust the universe."

Rune: "Like I said - if it couldn't be altered, why would the universe want to torment us with the knowledge of it? Why would we even want to know? Isn't ignorance bliss?"

"You know what? You're all right. It's my life and my future is in my hands. I'll just have to make the best choices I can and hope for the best."

Risk: "Exactly. Welcome to Team Alpha."

Tarot: "Before we forget - you'll need to think of an appropriate codename."

Ah, I knew that there was something I forgot in the midst of panicking.

"I will. And thanks again."

* * *

** "If Only He Were More Like Scott"**

Hank: "Exponential growth. That's the best that I can make of it, Charles."

Professor Xavier and Hank sat motionless, eyes glued to the projection screen before them. A graphical plot glowed brightly on the display. Specifically, an exponential curve that gave no sign of reaching an upper limit. A plot of John Summers' psionic energy generation, carried forward through time, with the normal mutant limiting factors taken into account.

Professor Xavier: "Impossible. There **must** be an upper limit to his potential."

Hank: "Maybe. Perhaps the upper limit is just exceedingly high and we haven't yet determined it. Or perhaps what we're seeing is an indication of limitless potential."

Xavier didn't know what to make of that last statement.

Professor Xavier: "Until we can come up with a completely satisfying explanation, we'll go with your first suggestion, Hank."

Hank: "Yes, well I suppose if there are multiple explanations for an event we should choose the simplest."

As Xavier scrutinized the graphical representation before him, grave thoughts began to invade his thinking processes. So much human development takes place during one's teenaged years. Not just physical - but mental, emotional, social and ethical growth as well. John's ethical development left some to be desired. Forever getting into trouble at the institute... What a dangerous situation it could turn out to be if his ethics didn't improve. He had recently been involved in a rather violent fight with another boy. John had shown that he was capable of misusing his physical strength and basic training. Would he ever find it in himself to misuse his powers if he felt he was in the right? Charles knew all too well how power could corrupt. He had seen it happen to his once closest friend, Erik Lensherr. A man who abused his mutant gifts in the worst ways imaginable - and felt that he was morally in the right in doing so.

Hank: "I know what you're thinking, Charles."

Professor Xavier: "Oh? Reading **my** mind are you?"

Hank chuckled and replied that he didn't need to. After all, great minds think alike. He knew Charles well enough to make an educated guess.

Hank: "You're worried that it's too much power for one individual to wield?"

Professor Xavier: "There's so much about him that we need to change, Hank. He's too carefree. Sometimes he makes totally uncalled for decisions. When I first spoke to him about what was happening, I sensed a sort of...arrogant excitement in him. He's young, and life is still a game to him. And I've never had to deal with a situation like this before - I don't know what to expect."

As a matter of fact, Charles had sensed John using his powers earlier that day at the school's entrance, on the walkway. When he looked out and investigated, he witnessed John, for want of a better phrase, "showing off" for his friends...by levitating two potted plants and himself into the air.

Hank: "He's only now in the process of growing  
up, Charles. He has the human right to enjoy his remaining childhood years. He's only just turned sixteen and is in a transitional phase from childhood to adulthood."

Ordinarily, Charles would agree with that statement. But this situation was far from ordinary. Yes, it was unfair to expect John to change his ways abruptly. To become more mature on the fly. But that fact of the matter was - life is unfair and sometimes you just have to play the cards you're dealt.

Professor Xavier: "He needs to become more disciplined, more responsible. If only he were more like Scott..."

Hank: "He'll be fine. He comes from good blood. And we have time."

Professor Xavier: "Yes, I suppose so. I hope that Generation X can teach him a thing or two about discipline and responsibility."

* * *

** "The Perfect Codename"**

Bobby: "You mean to tell me that you've been accepted into Gen X...and you can't even come up with a decent codename?"

I know. How lame was that? I had opted for the easy way out. You know, try to come up with one that reflected my powers. Suffice it to say, it was harder than I thought it would be. I couldn't think of any telekinesis or telepathy related ones. Telekinesis and telepathy were both psychic in nature. Maybe Psyche...or Psycho...? My friends would not have it.

Ray: "You wanna look like you at least tried, Jo."

"You're all acting like it's so easy to come up with a cool codename. I bet if you were in my shoes, you wouldn't be talking so big."

Bobby, Ray and Amara all scoffed and said that they'd have made one up on the spot.

Jubilee: "John has a point. I mean, take me for instance. What would I call myself? Sparkles?"

We all sniggered at that. Taking the fact that Jubilee's powers were light based and colorful...it was a bit funny as it matched her abilities.

Bobby: "I'd pick -"

"Icepick? Icicle?"

He shook his head. Before he could finish his sentence, I added cruelly,

"Frosty...the snowman?"

Iceman: "Iceman!"

Yeah...real creative.

Ray: "Berserker."

"What kind of a codename is that? It doesn't have anything to do with your powers."

Ray: "So what? It describes what happens when I get mad...and it might instil some fear on the field of battle...and I like it."

Amara: "Magma! That's all I gotta say. Beat that!"

Talk about an unfair fight. They all had decent powers ever since they hit puberty. They were always more confident and proud of their abilities than I was. There wasn't a time when they weren't comfortable with their power level. They knew their capabilities and were secure with them - so Amara and Bobby could base codenames on them with ease. I was only now learning what I could do. So it was a bit harder for me. Fortunately, Jubilee was being more constructive in her criticisms.

Jubilee: "Look, if you can't come up with a codename based on your powers...then come up with one that reflects how you got the boost and your current status."

"I got mentally assaulted by a brain-bitch, went into some weird state of unconsciousness, and then when I woke up I was somehow different."

That was the rough gist of it.

Jubilee: "Can't you see a general theme manifesting from your experiences?"

I replied that I didn't see what she was getting at.

Jubilee: "Hmm, it's a pity that you don't take English Literature. You'd have an appreciation for themes."

Jubilee was a big fan of Literature. Both English and otherwise. She was always reading some book or the other. She wasn't a fan of the English Literature teacher though - Emma. Why would I want to subject myself to more agonizing contact with Emma Frost? So of course I didn't take English Literature. The fact that English Language with Emma was compulsory, was bad enough.

Jubilee: "The theme is like...rebirth. You went under really deep. But you rose again - reborn into a new form of power!"

If she ever decided to go to college, Jubilee would be so into Artistic and Drama courses. I could tell that the dramatic fleer ran strong in her.

Bobby: "Uh huh?"

Jubilee continued.

Jubilee: "And for all the Professor knows, you're the first person this sort of thing has happened to, right? Certainly the first person he's come across."

That was what he had **said**...

"Right."

Ray: "Where are you going with this, Jubes?"

Jubilee: "And for all they know - you're the only one this IS happening to? One of a kind so far...right?"

I nodded.

Jubilee: "Then I have just the codename for you, Johnny!"

Whilst Jubilee rummaged through her bag for some book or the other - she said to help explain - we waited dubiously. Finally, she pulled out one of her Literature texts. I hoped to God that she hadn't been wasting my time, or leading me on with false hope in the name of a joke. Taking the rather thick and heavy book, I read its title.

"Ancient Myths and Legends: A Student's Anthology"

Amara: "Girl, how nobody calls you a nerd - I'll never know!"

Jubilee: "I was in the library and chanced to see it. I thought it was worth the read - and turns out I was right."

Whilst we all grinned, Jubilee huffed and took the book from me, leafing through its pages. Finally she was satisfied and handed it back for me to have a look at. The first thing that caught my attention was a colorful picture. That of a majestic; red, orange and gold, eagle-like bird; its wings unfurled, wreathed in flame. Above the bird, there was some sort of symbolic representation of the sun.

"The Phoenix? Do I look like I have anything in common with a roasting chicken to you? Poor critter must be suffering like hell."

With a pitying glance at my backwardness, Jubilee motioned impatiently.

Jubilee: "Read the introduction. You can skip the myths - I wouldn't want to overwhelm anyone's limited intelligence."

I read aloud for the benefit of Amara, Ray and Bobby - their curiosity was by then aroused.

"The Phoenix - an ancient bird of Arabian and Egyptian legend, similar to the Thunderbird of the Native American Indians, and the Garuda of India. Symbol of rebirth... When approaching death, it burns itself in flame, recreates itself anew and rises from the ashes, enfeebled no longer. The only one of its kind, the Phoenix represents the sun...the only heavenly object of ** its** kind visible to the ancients."

The symbolism of fire, rising from the ashes and rebirth snapped me right back to my meeting with the three Generation X leaders. The Gamma leader, Rune, had cast a rune reading of my future. And he said that the central concept in the reading dealt with Rebirth. I couldn't remember the strange name he called the particular rune stone. But he said it was the 'consuming Flame of the altar that recreates'. That the rune was talking about rebirth...transformation from a lower state to a higher state. Just like the Phoenix did by burning itself in flame. And what was more, like the Phoenix of legend, I was technically (for all we knew) the only one of my kind so far. Could it be fate? Or if fate didn't exist - just a very meaningful coincidence?

Ray: "John?"

Bobby: "You're spacin' out, dude."

Jubilee: "Yeah, I know. Ancient myths are deep and profound. His brain must be coming to terms with it."

"Jubilee, you've done it. It's the perfect codename. Pity you guys could come up with something constructive instead of challenging me to come up with one better, eh, Amara?"

Jubilee smiled in superiority whilst Amara asked me to clarify. I explained the facts about the rune reading with the Gamma Squadron leader.

Amara: "Freaky if you ask me."

"Well, at least now I have a codename that shows some creativity and originality. Why couldn't I think of something like that?"

Jubilee: "Because you're not well read, and have never been exposed to anything in the creativity department beyond comic books and cartoons."

Smirking, I thanked her once more. Maybe reading the kind of books she read wasn't a total waste of time after all...

* * *

** "It's A Family Affair!"**

I didn't really understand what my uncle thought we should be celebrating. It wasn't as if I'd been accepted into the Generation X program because of talent. It was because of necessity. But nevertheless, when dad and I got home that evening, Alex and Lorna were already there. Alex's car was parked outside and they both insisted that we were going out to celebrate. I know I wasn't worthy of a spot on the Alpha Squadron like the other members were - but something in me liked the doting attention. It felt nice to be proud of something. Even though it was due to genetics and not through any personal achievement or hard work on my part. Naturally, with it being a Thursday evening, dad's first excuse was that we would have our duties to cater to the next day.

Lorna: "Oh come on, Scott. We'll all be back home early."

"Look, since this is about ME - I think I should have some say. I do not feel in the mood to dress up fancy and sit in some restaurant with -"

Alex: "Actually, I was planning on distracting Lorna with a shiny object, so the rest of us could sneak off to The Stripping Post."

Lorna: "If the shiny object were a decent piece of jewelery - I wouldn't try to stop you at all."

All three adults laughed. I always felt so awkward whenever Alex made jokes that were in anyway even remotely sexual. And he tended to make those type of jokes a lot. Thankfully, no one paid any attention to me as Alex had made another and Lorna's slap across his face was entertainment enough to serve as a distraction. Under Alex and Lorna's begging barrage, dad finally crumbled.

Scott: "Oh alright. But just for two hours max."

"But where will we go?"

Lorna: "I know a nice little diner where we can have dinner."

Alex: "It's got a mini-theme park right next door."

How dull and drab was that? I was used to the thrills of the Danger Room. What would some rides do for me? Still, I didn't want to hurt their feelings, so I said that it was cool with me. Alex and Lorna were already prepared to leave. And all dad and I needed was a shower and a change of clothing, which didn't take long. However, just as we were all about to head on over to Alex's car, who else did we see walking up to us - dressed to impress as usual? None other than Emma Frost herself. Naturally, she didn't take the visual hint that we were going out as a family and that she should come back later. She waltzed right up to us.

Emma: "Hey. Where are you all heading off to this evening?"

Lorna wasn't pleased at seeing Emma and made little attempt to hide it.

Lorna: "We're all going out for a casual...**family** dinner, Emma."

Emma ignored the hint once again.

Emma: "Really. I think that's a great idea. So many people undervalue the family unit these days."

I didn't miss the semi-hidden glance she threw me. When last dad wanted to carry me out somewhere, I'd denied because Emma was going along too. It was in vain to hope that dad wouldn't invite Emma along. Hardly five seconds passed after she made her statement before dad eagerly said,

Scott: "Why don't you join us, Emma?"

And Alex just had to make it worse.

Alex: "Yeah, kinda like a double date."

Double date?! Alex was a lot more trusting of Emma than Lorna was...but still, could he not see how much I hated having her around? Double date? It wasn't supposed to be about THEM. It was supposed to be about ME. Just like Emma to take all the attention away from others.

Emma: "But it will be something of a squeeze."

Yes. Alex and Lorna would have to sit up front, and Emma, dad and I would have to take the back. Maybe it would discourage her? I knew she liked to travel in comfort...

Scott: "No problem. We can take my car. That way we have two vehicles on the odd chance one is hit by a break down. What d'you say, Emma?"

Always the planner, eh dad?

Emma: "Well, I'm being treated to dinner by a handsome and dashing man - how can I refuse?"

Scott: "I'd be hurt if you did."

They both chuckled and stared at each other a bit too long for my comfort. Lorna rolled her eyes. As did I.

Alex: "Eh hem!"

Scott: "Oh...uh...Lemme go get my keys. John, you're riding with us or -"

"I'll go with Ale... I mean, uncle Alex and aunt Lorna."

Emma: "Are you sure, dear?"

Yes I was sure. Whether I was there or not would make no difference to the affectionate displays they'd share. I'd probably not be able to escape it at dinner as it was. Best to spare my eyes as far as possible. No doubt Emma was glad to be alone with him.

"Yes, Miss Frost. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Emma: "Oh, John. How many times have I told you that you can call me 'Emma' outside of school? Besides, you won't be intruding."

I merely restated that I'd be riding with Alex and Lorna, and that was that. Everyone could tell that something in the conversation had shifted, that my reaction to Emma going along wasn't a positive one. But since she had already been invited and had accepted...there was nothing to be done but take her along. Oh joy. What a way to celebrate.

* * *

** "Just Look At Her"  
**

I couldn't help but smile upon looking in Emma's direction. And no, it wasn't because my opinion of her had altered. She was still a conniving slut in my book. But I'm sure that my father and uncle must have taken my smiles as a good sign that I was going to give her a chance, and behave myself for the evening. Inwardly, I was cackling at her prissy ways. And I could see the grins on the other people's faces in the place too. We had decided to go to a pizzeria. Upon passing by and catching a whiff of the scent, I'd started to lust for the crust. Since it was my night out, I had the authority to make that decision. We all decided that pizza was fine. But when time came to eat, that's where things got interesting. Apparently, the concept of "finger food" was non-existent to Emma. Who the hell ever ate pizza with a knife and fork?! Hence my glee - Emma didn't seem to notice the way other people in the pizzeria were eyeing her.

Lorna: "Oh, look at this! They have pizza facts written on the back of their menu."

Lorna looked at me with a devilish glimmer in her eye, then cleared her throat, and casually read out loud.

Lorna: "Pizza originated as a dish for poor people in Naples, Italy. Apparently, they used to make it from bread. And the toppings were nothing more than odds and ends they scraped up."

Like any old bit of vegetable scraps and stuff. All smothered and hidden over with a healthy/unhealthy coating of melted cheese...and herbs to disguise any possibly offending taste.

Scott: "You don't say?"

Emma's eyes instantly widened and her fork's descent slowed before finally stopping altogether. Yeah, Emma was something of an uppity bitch. I heard rumors that she was once rich or something, but had somehow lost a lot of her money. Seeing the effect of that piece of news on Emma, I followed up when I felt Lorna nudge me with her foot. There was some more writing on the back of the menu.

"Yes, that's true. And apparently it's finger food because in the old pizza pioneering days, the poor couldn't afford fancy metal ware cutlery."

CLATTER!

Emma's fork had dropped by then, and her face bore a mildly self-disgusted expression.

Emma: "Well, I'm full."

Lorna: "I always feel so guilty when I eat pizza."

Scott: "Why?"

Lorna: "After eating a cheese smothered chunk of dough...I can't help but think I've put on weight."

I secretly giggled. Lorna was always worrying that she was on the verge of fatness. Which so wasn't true at all. She wasn't one of those wafer thin girls - who looked downright anorexic to me anyway - but she had a nice sexy figure, judging by the way I'd seen men look at her. She really didn't have anything to worry about. When Alex talked to me about taste in women, he made it clear that he liked women with a little meat on their bones. When he wondered about my taste in girls, I just told him that I was believer of his philosophy.

Alex: "Lorna, you're not fat. Eating a slice of pizza isn't going to make you chunky."

I nodded and added that as long as she didn't make a habit of abusing fast or high calorie foods on a regular basis, she wasn't at much risk for putting on extra weight.

Emma: "Well...she ** could** stand to lose a few pounds. Maybe around the hips?"

Lorna froze. She most definitely didn't want Emma's advice on weight, even though she was the only other woman at our table. I knew how Lorna worked. She mentioned her non-existent weight problem, so that we'd tell her that she had a good weight, and then she'd feel good about herself. That way, she always had a motivational boost and wouldn't carry on any bad eating habits, to which she was prone. The look on Lorna's face was now one of carefully concealed rage.

Lorna: "So you think I could stand to lose a few pounds?"

Emma: "Well, I only stated my opinion."

So could you, Emma. Check around your bust-line, and see how much extra baggage you're carrying around before you start up with other people. Waay too much over the heart to be healthy...or natural for that matter...()

You know how people tell you to think before you speak? To try and prevent yourself from saying things that just could end up causing you trouble? What would you recommend that someone do before they think thoughts that could cause drama? The way Emma was openly glaring at me made me realize that she must have sensed my wicked thoughts about her bizarre boobs. I didn't exactly hide my dislike of Emma at our ** therapy** session...but still, I didn't actually want her to KNOW the particulars of what I was thinking of her. I hurriedly glanced at my family. They were still pigging out and hadn't noticed Emma's abrupt shift of expression. I thanked my lucky stars that other - more damaging - thoughts hadn't been picked up by her. Like the fact that I thought our waiter was so cute, he warranted a generous tip when we left. Just for the way he bowed upon presenting a pizza alone.

_ Emma: You're starting to try my patience. I always knew you were a bad seed! But I never would have thought that -  
_  
_ Look, I'm sorry, okay? But it's not as if I told you that to your face. I'm entitled to my private thoughts.  
_  
_ Emma: Those thoughts of yours were anything but private! You projected them with the specific intent to insult me!  
_  
But I didn't! Emma then went off on a mental rant to me. That I didn't know shit about who I should respect and whatnot. That just because I was joining Generation X, I was trying to mature before my time. That I thought that because I was no longer a student of hers, I could speak to her on an equal basis. That I should remember that she would be one of my superior officers...

_ I said that I didn't project them! You're such a prying...person, you're probably still trying to snoop around in my head like you did in our therapy session! If you heard something you didn't want to - it's YOUR tough luck!  
_  
_ Emma: Don't change the subject. We both know that I wasn't prying. I was trying to help you...you ungrateful brat!  
_  
_ I don't have anything to be grateful to you for.  
_  
Well...maybe not technically...

_ Emma: Face it. Without me doing what I did, you'd still be straining to lift a desk.  
_  
_ The power was always there. You just tried to invade my mind and triggered it. Someone else might have done it at some point in time, I figure.  
_  
_ Emma: If I ** had** tried to invade your mind - I'd know each and every one of those deep dark secrets you're keeping from everyone else.  
_  
My eyes narrowed and I could feel the scowl forming on my face. My deep, dark secrets!

I don't have any idea what you're talking about.

Emma: What a totally clich response. Judging by the way you're treating me - I'm inclined to believe that maybe you're holding back something serious. Perhaps it's not something personal after all. Maybe it's something that concerns others. You obviously see me as some sort of threat.

Really?

Emma: You can lie with words and thoughts. But emotions never deceive. When you saw me in your bedroom that morning, I sensed a surge of anger. And the next thing I knew - I had to watch out for a flying lamp! I'm keeping my eyes on you.

Yeah. Whatever, MISS Frost.

Alex: "Okay, now I'm officially stuffed."

Before anyone could chance to notice the look on her face, Emma put on her usual, hypocritically cherubic mask.

"Good. Can we go home now?"

Scott: "But, what about that mov -"

Yeah, I'd gotten him to bend the rules and allow a movie. Since Emma was coming along, the night had degenerated to something of a double date. And a movie wasn't such a bad idea taking that into account. There would have been something to distract me.

"Well, I'm tired. And tomorrow, I have to get up early. I just might need some sleep."

That was a reasonable excuse. At least no one seemed to mind.

Emma: "Yes. Tomorrow is an important day for you...isn't it?"

I merely nodded. Dad called for the bill and we got ready to leave. I mumbled a little under my breath,

"Don't forget the tip."

No point in the nice waiter guy missing out...

* * *

I awoke to the sound of loud banging on my door. When I glanced at the clock, I saw that I was running late - on my first day! Springing out of bed, I made a mad dash for the bathroom. I almost knocked over dad, who was still standing at my door, with his arm halfway through to another bang. I usually have a little problem with punctuality when it came to academic classes - but never for mutant training! And I only reached late for classes because I never really tried to arrive on time. Just my luck that my first mutant training tardy HAD to happen on my first day at Alpha. Just as I rushed through the kitchen and was about to make my way out, I was stopped by dad.

Scott: "Breakfast. You have to eat something."

I grabbed a banana from the fruit dish.

Scott: "That isn't much of a -"

"Got it. Later, dad!"

I grabbed another and ran out trying to force down two bananas and nearly ended up choking on it. Glancing around to make sure that none of the grounds men were about, I flung the skins at the base of a hedge, and entered the Mansion. Of course I didn't wait around to peel the bananas at home. And there wasn't a bin in sight. Besides, banana skins are biodegradable and would help fertilize the soil. I doubt anyone saw me breaking the littering rules.

"1216-9321-5535"

Computer: "Incorrect access code. Please try again."

"2116-9321-5355"

Computer: "Incorrect access code. Please try again."

I tried every possible combination I could think off, but no go. I knew I should have secretly written it down somewhere. But dad had said that it was a password. And only an idiot would run the security risk of writing down a password for someone to find it. Damn, I was an idiot to suggest it.

"Fuck!"

When I heard a female voice over the intercom two seconds later, I was blushing several shades of crimson. Great. So someone down there probably heard me lose what passed for my cool and utter an expletive. What a first impression - can't even make my way to the place.

Female Voice: "Summers? Is that you?"

I pressed the button and replied.

"Yes...uh, look - I can't remember the keycode, could you open the elevator door from down there?"

I heard laughter break out in the background and sighed, mildly pissed. Whoever it was on the other side of the conversation, giggled, but nicely said that she would do so. The door slid open and I walked inside. In a matter of fifteen seconds, I exited the elevator, finally at the X-mansion's subbasement. I was supposed to meet the rest of my new Alpha team-mates in the War Room for formal introductions. And I was a little over thirty minutes late by then. Yet I felt the stupid need to pause in front of the door, close my eyes, and give myself a mental pep-talk. I jumped when I heard the voice over the intercom again.

Female Voice: "Uh, could you just come in? We've been waiting for a while."

They knew I was outside?! Maybe that telepathic boy on the squadron? Trinity, or something, sensed me. That thought was quickly squashed when I saw the camera blinking just above the door. Frowning, I placed my hand on the biometric scanner next to the door. It flashed, scanned my DNA imprint, validated my identity and granted me access. The door opened and I walked in to a room full of Alphas. They all had scandalous grins on their faces. I chose to ignore that for the time being.

"I'm really sorry about the wait. I - just got up late and barely had time for breakfast even."

Girl: "Oh, we know - and we understand."

They knew?

"Huh?"

Everyone laughed and their gazes lingered onto the series of monitors on the wall. I gasped. The footage was on replay. It couldn't possibly be live, because I was right in there with them, watching them laughing at it. It showed me running across the Mansion (I couldn't fly as fast as I could run then), trying to gag down bananas like an animal. Then I saw myself looking around guiltily, before flinging the skins away and walking into the Mansion. I let my anger show on my face.

Girl: "Hey, we were wondering what was taking you so long."

Boy: "So we checked the Mansion-wide security network to see where you were."

Well...at least they could provide a reasonable excuse. The monitors flickered and then shut down, sparing me from any further embarassment.

"So...what do we do now? I mean, intros yeah - but"

They took turns stating their codenames, and I re-familiarized myself by matching the names to the faces from the printouts dad had given me. I knew the leader, Risk well enough. But not the others - I needed the reminder.

Tabitha/Meltdown: "Well?"

I didn't like her tone much.

"What?"

Meltdown: "We're waiting for you to introduce yourself...obviously the only logical remaining thing to do."

My jaw tightened. She appeared to have a gift for making people feel stupid. If she were my age and not superior to me, then I'd tell her a thing or two. Instead, I relaxed my jaw and replied.

"Phoenix."

Theresa/Siryn: "What kind of a codename is Phoenix?"

Tyrel/Trinity: "You like the place or somethin'?"

I didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining anything.

"Actually, yes. I LOVE Phoenix."

I said it in as sarcastic a tone as I dared to. I'm pretty sure that Trinity picked up on it, but he didn't say anything.

Reymundo/Risk: "Well, now that that's settled, I'd like to officially induct you into Alpha Squadron. You've missed a couple weeks of training - but we mostly reviewed our basic exercises in those. Now, the real deal is about to start up..."

Good. At least I would look like a total idiot...hopefully.

Risk: "...and if you ever need help with anything, I'm sure I speak for all present when I say that you can feel free to ask for it."

Most everyone nodded...some more enthusiastically than others.

"Thanks. So what's on our schedule for today?"

Risk: "An obstacle course setup in the Danger Room. It will be supervised by Wolverine and Storm."

Obstacle course...sounded fun.

Risk: "It...may be a little more strenuous than you're used to. And you won't just feel pain - you ** can** get injured in this exercise."

I nodded slowly. I never was placed in a Danger Room exercise with the danger level set to that level of realism before. Honestly, I was more than a little nervous at the idea. But I had to suck it up and be a man.

Risk: "But in case of something serious, two Gamma members will be present to protect and heal anyone so needing it."

I politely asked if I could be granted information as to who exactly.

Risk: "Rune can magickally heal. And Hellion can shield telekinetically."

Hellion...Julian Keller. My absolute role model. I'd make it my business to finish that obstacle course with style and show him what I could do with my newly acquired telekinetic abilities. If I had my way, I'd craft myself into the Hellion of the Alpha squad.

Risk: "Anymore questions?"

I didn't have any, and neither did anyone else.

Risk: "Well, let's suit up and wait for Logan."

Suiting up...oh boy...

* * *

Once again, I was in a black, spandex uniform. As everyone else was. By a supreme effort on my part, I was able to avoid popping a boner while in the changing room. Spandex doesn't hide erections very well. And I was sporting one immediately after leaving the changing room - oh the sights my eyes had seen. But the fortunate thing was that it was mandatory for all the guys to wear what was akin to a very reinforced jockstrap. I guess the courses we were going to attempt were really that dangerous to warrant such a precaution. My nervousness returned, stronger than before, and I started to fidget a little. This attracted attention naturally. Several people sighed. I was probably being considered as the annoying, younger member.

Sam/Canonball: "Would ya stop the fiddlin' about? You look more restless than a jackrabbit in open hunting season."

I realized that he was right. With a few deep breaths I stood still. Oxygenation really helped to calm me down. That and the fact that Canonball spoke with a southern accent, that for once didn't make someone sound like a hick to me. And the sexy drawl was ** very** relaxing.

"I've just never been in a Danger Room session where I could end up physically hurt before. Never had to wear a jockstrap as...protective as this one ever."

He laughed. Though thankfully, not in a mean way.

Canonball: "Just stay alert in there. Besides, we're all a team. And we all have each other's backs."

"Nice to know. Hopefully I won't be in a position to find out firsthand how shockproof this jock is."

Canonball: "Hopefully. It ain't a nice experience."

My eyebrows raised. Ouch!

"So you've -"

He burst out laughing and I followed suite. Well, at least I seemed to be getting along with someone on the team in a near friendly manner.

Meltdown: "When you both are finished laughing your asses off, feel free to follow the rest of us to the Danger Room. Wolverine just passed down the corridor and signaled for us to follow him."

There was something about that auburn haired girl that I didn't like. She eyed me in this totally bitchy way and didn't even bother hiding it. What the heck was her problem? I silently stared at her form as she walked away.

Canonball: "Don't sweat it."

"Huh?"

Canonball: "Tabitha gets like that sometimes. She's unpredictable - just like them energy bombs she generates."

I shrugged and we started walking.

Canonball: "So I hear that before this...surge, you were a - "

He hesitated.

"A gene joke?"

Canonball: "Such a strong term. How's 'bout telekinetically challenged?'

"Yeah. Sooo much kinder."

Canonball: "So how did this all happen to you? Exactly?"

I remained silent for a little while. I would have liked nothing more than to tarnish Emma Frost's seemingly angelic reputation. But considering that a lot of people liked her, and that she **was** going to be a superior officer - I didn't think it was a wise idea. What if my team-mates were big Emma Frost fans? It would mean alienating myself as an Emma hater. I decided to kindly reword the version (the true version) that I had been telling my friends and family. The new version made Emma seem like she was trying to help me and what had happened in the process was an accident. In other words, I told him the lie that Emma was telling everyone else.

Canonball: "Yeah, that sounds like Emma. She's always tryin' to help us out. She helped me out a lot too in the therapy department."

I looked at him curiously. The therapy department? Lord, Emma just loved to pry in ** everybody's** business, doesn't she? I looked up at Sam (Cannonball). He seemed so cheerful and carefree. Why would he be needing therapy? Anyhow, Emma convinced my father that I needed therapy when I didn't. She must have convinced Sam and the Professor that he needed it when he probably didn't too. I realized that I hadn't quit staring at Sam during my musing. He took it upon himself to explain his last statement a little more thoroughly.

Canonball: "Well...let's just say that I was goin' through a hard time in my life. And Emma was there for me."

"Oh."

Canonball: "Emma's real nice and all."

Yeah, right.

"Why Sam, it sounds like you have a crush on her..."

Up front, Tabitha aka Meltdown, heard us talking and laughed scandalously. Sam blushed deeply and replied,

Canonball: "I wouldn't dare. Your father would kill me!"

Yeah, everyone from the Professor right down to the cleaners knew about them and their romantic affair. At Sam's statement, Tabitha laughed again, even more scandalously than before. What is her deal, I wondered.

"He wouldn't. I don't...really think Emma's his type."

Sam: "Oh. Looks to me like they really love each other."

Emma? Capable of anything higher than an unholy lust? I think not! Granted, most times I thought that my father had a little too strong of an affection for her. But it wasn't what I'd call **love**. Love was such a strong word. What they had wasn't strong enough - I hoped...

"They don't. He's just...a little lonely. And Emma helped him out with - sigh - therapy. Besides, my mother was the only woman he ever really loved. Dad still wears his wedding ring."

A fact that I'm sure Emma wasn't too happy about. After all, she wanted him to move on with his life.

Tabitha: "Well, if Emma has her way - you can expect that to change."

Both Sam and I looked up ahead at Tabitha. She obviously felt very welcome in a conversation in which she was not.

Sam: "Tabs, don't start up - "

Tabitha: "Samuel - you're a dumbass. A total gentleman - but still a dumbass. You rate that whore up like she's the fuckin' virgin Mary!"

I didn't know that Tabitha could talk that way - say such nasty things. Oh but I ** did** know that I liked where it was all going.

Sam: "Hey!"

"What do you mean?"

Tabitha: "Do you want to know what us women in the ranks call her?"

"What?"

Sam: "Jeez, Tabitha!"

She laughed once more before saying it out loud. Emma Frost was also known as Emma Whorefrost. A nice wordplay on the words Hoarfrost and Whorefrost by the way. I'm sure that my Literature loving friend, Jubilee, would have appreciated it almost as much as I did. Needless to say, I burst out laughing.

Sam: "Don't listen to her, John. Tabby says the craziest things."

Tabitha: "Crazy but true. Fact is stranger than fiction. Not that I'd expect you to know, Sam."

Sam: "Why? Because I'm a dumbass?"

Tabitha: "So you admit it then? No, Sam. Because you're more than just a dumbass. You're a ** male** dumbass. You can't see when Emma is stringing you or others along."

Scratch everything I've said about Tabitha so far. Tabitha was totally cool in my book!

Tabitha: "You haven't noticed anything slutty about her, John?"

"Well, honestly?"

Tabitha: "Honestly."

"And under secrecy? You better not run your mouth and get me into trouble. Either of you."

She agreed. Sam said that she was something else, but that her word could be trusted. Since Tabitha had called him a total gentleman, I figured that his word could be trusted too. I decided to spill it like a can of beans. I looked at them square in the eyes and let out everything I had come to know about Emma. Including the reason that I had been sent to therapy in the first place.

Tabitha: "Conniving slut?! You had the balls to say that about her to your father?! Oh, FINALLY a guy who can look past her fake breasts and see what her game is."

"She always acts like she cares sooo much. What's beating in her chest is about as real as her false boobs."

Tabitha cackled like a genuine bitch. Sam looked at us in total disbelief, but he laughed nonetheless. I smiled outwardly, glad to know that I could be open with my true Emma feelings to someone on the squad. Tabitha's return smile was warm. She wasn't a bad person after all. We walked on to the Danger Room, me smiling all the way. Yeah, at least I was getting along with my new squad mates...

* * *

Logan: "A'right. We've been reviewing basic training for the past few weeks. Now we're gonna start the real deal."

We all nodded at that statement. Logan looked at me in particular - he probably expected me to wear my usual excited expression that I wore on Danger Room occasions. I felt that way inside, I just didn't let it show. No doubt he'd have said something about it, to my embarassment. I didn't mind a little embarrassment with my regular group. But this was my new Squad. I had to make a good first impression. That said, I wore the most stern look I could manage. I had a good mental image of what it should have looked like. I just bore the image of dad wearing his classic hardass expression and copied it.

Logan: "So...the maze. Your aim to to escape its confines. You ALL must escape or you ALL fail. There will be a variety of challenges that are geared to stop you. No one person will be able to take on the likes of all of them - teamwork is a must."

I quickly ran that through my head. The maze must have been designed to play on the weaknesses of the people inside. Since no two people have the exact same weaknesses...team-members should be able to cover for each other.

Logan: "This course will be different in that you can be physically harmed."

A hand quickly went up. I turned to my right and saw that it was Tyrel (Trinity).

Logan: "Question?"

Trinity: "Yeah. I attack with telepathy. But the enemies will be holograms and -"

Logan: "Telepathic energy is still energy. The computer will determine whether your attacks would be powerful enough to stop a REAL opponent. If so - the holograms will disappear. Something about monitoring the psionic energy level...don't ask me to explain. Anymore than that and you'll need Beast."

Flare: "Where's Storm?"

Logan: "Something came up and she couldn't make it. What, you don't trust me to supervise the exercise?"

Risk: "Well...you did leave our first training program running with us locked inside the Danger Room."

I looked at Logan cuttingly. He did that to my class too - and MORE than ONCE!

Logan: "I thought we were all past that..."

Liar liar, pants on fire! Basic training wasn't so much offensively oriented as defensive. Logan made it clear that in our new training sessions - the emphasis (unless stated otherwise) was on offense.

Logan: "Now, in case anyone gets hurt - one of my assistants will heal you. The other will protect you from mortal danger. They'll both be behind the scenes. But remember - the more behind the scenes help you need - the more points I'll deduct. It's a harsh world, deal with it."

Behind the scenes. Probably watching from the observation platforms above or something, I figured. After some more briefing on the exercise, Logan exited the room and gave the computer the order to begin. The familiar voice of the computer droned out that the course was commencing. The blue flickering of the holographic projectors began transforming the room into that of a metallic maze, similar in appearance to the hallways of the subbasement. Everyone else assumed defensive stances. Taking my cue from them, I did the same.

Risk: "We can't split up cuz then each group will be weaker. We ALL have to exit this maze at the same time, and there's only one exit."

Right. We couldn't split up into smaller groups to explore because then the opposition might be able to overwhelm smaller, weaker groups. Unity was a must.

Risk: "Trinity, you'll have to be our eyes. Your psychometry can give us environmental information to help guide us. Siryn, you can echolocate - more guidance and a second opinion."

Risk seemed to have the leader thing all down. There was one thing I thought of though...

"Uh, this is a maze. We'll need to leave a trail so that we know where we've been and where we haven't."

They all looked at me a little funny. Not in a bad way...just funny.

"I mean...it's logical."

Risk: "Yes. Good point. It IS. Now how do we..."

Meltdown: "I'll just scorch the walls with my plasma bombs."

Problem solved. At a signal from Risk (and an impatient prompt from Logan on high) we all started moving. At the bend at the end of a long corridor, our first challenge lay. A sizeable gang of military looking individuals. They didn't have guns. But they carried electrified batons. I'd seen those things used on televisions before. When the law enforcers were dealing with violent crowds and such. Judging by the screams I'd heard televised, they must have been painful...

Risk: "Here they come!"

So saying, our leader, Risk, formed a sphere of probability altering energy from his fists and launched it at the nearest two soldiers. It hit one of them directly. The odds were altered unfavorably and he tripped and fell, his baton clattering out of reach. The one behind him fell over his sprawled body. When the second one fell, the electrified baton of the second soldier shocked them both and together they went unconscious. Tyrel quickly decided to make use of the baton and grabbed it from the ground. As soon as he did so, one of the remaining men threw one of their batons at him.

Canonball: "Hey watch out -"

Under my influence, the incoming baton's speed greatly slowed before stopping altogether. Tyrel quickly backed off and threw me a glance of thanks.

Logan: "Okay, enough defensive. I wanna see you actually attack them!"

We spread out some more and split the group of men up into a more manageable size.

Logan: "Okay, let's make this interesting. I'm upping the AI's aggressiveness."

Two seconds later, the computer controlled holograms ceased their defensive circling and rushed onwards in full battle mode. One made it through to my position, brandishing another of the electrified clubs. Remembering the defensive grapple Logan had taught my group, I sidestepped him, got hold of his forearm and threw him in the direction he was lunging in. I managed to use his own momentum against him and he fell to the ground. A swift salvo of kicks to his chest and head and he was out of it. I sensed motion behind me and swung a back kick to another opponent's chest just in time. He flew back into the maze's wall, weapon fallen out of his grasp. He got up again fairly quickly. But I focused a telekinetic lock on him and hurled him right down the hallway. He fell for the second time and didn't get up at that. At that point, I heard a whistle.

Meltdown: "Hot damn, Phoenix! You're merciless, dude!"

She laughed as she formed three multicolored, glowing spheres of energy. They each hovered to a soldier and exploded, sending them flying. I blushed a little at that compliment. Precisely the impression I wanted to give. Several flashes of laser drew my attention to Flare. Two soldiers lay burned at his feet. The remaining members, Dust and Achilles had decided to cooperate. Dust lured the remaining soldiers to her, evading their attacks by transforming to her mist-like, intangible form. When they were all in one place, the super strong, invulnerable Achilles dashed straight into them, knocking them over like bowling pins. The two boys - Flare and Achilles - whooped. Dust was more composed.

Risk: "Alright, let's keep moving!"

Logan: "Let's see you handle this."

We listened in mild dread at that but didn't stop moving.

Siryn: "Left. I think there's an opening to the left."

We all glanced to Trinity, our second opinion source.

Trinity: "Actually, I sense that it's right."

Risk: "You're both equally good at navigating...there's a fifty percent chance at guessing the right path."

Logan: "You'd better do something quick. Or else..."

Achilles: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dust: "Is it just me - or are the walls...moving?"

Lending our attention to dust for a moment made us see that she was indeed right. The walls WERE moving, and the speed seemed to increase by the second. We needed to get out of the hallway or risk getting crushed.

Risk: "We go right!"

We ran to the right path and breathed a sigh of relief when we saw that there was an opening in the maze. Our relief did not last long as the walls began closing in there as well and the opening closed.

Flare: "Shit! The entire maze is reconfiguring. Look at the ceiling!"

The ceiling? Where was it...exactly? We could no longer see the observation platforms. The maze walls seemed to have grown higher and stretched across, encasing us in a box. The floor had by then started to rumble distinctly as the maze's walls all out began to slide. The markers that Meltdown had left on the walls were useless by then because the walls were no longer near where they were originally - the entire maze was different and was constantly altering. How could you escape a maze that refused to stay the same?

Risk: "There's always a way. We just have to - "

Our leader's voice was cut off by a series of inhuman bellows that refused to stop. It was more than merely loud and seemed to be getting closer.

Siryn: "Sounds like some kind of animal."

Logan's chuckle could be heard over the intercom. He quickly mumbled a "sorry" and urged us to figure out something before we got crushed...or worse.

Unknown Voice: "Who would dare entire the recesses of my labyrinth?"

Trinity: "What the hell?!"

Logan: "It was Hank's idea. He thought it would be funny."

Unknown Voice: "Your lives are now forfeit!"

At that statement, there was a literal earth shattering vibration that crumbled one of the maze's walls to dust. When the dust cleared, we all stared at the being before us, aghast. It had to be more than twelve feet tall. The lower body seemed to be some sort of...bull. But a powerfully built, male upper body extended from the beast, all clad in armor and wielding a two handed axe. The head sported great, curving horns that looked as though they could cause some serious damage. A metallic, serpent-like tail whipped left and right from the creature's posterior end.

"Oh my damn! It's Motaro! Beast is a Mortal Kombat fan?"

Trinity: "Whatever it is - I think I'd better stay back. My powers aren't as actively offensive as yours."

Risk: "It ain't Motaro, dude. I think it's a Minotaur. Like from the Greek myth of the Cretan Minotaur."

Where was Jubilee when you needed her?

Siryn: "Huh?"

Risk: "I'll explain later. Right now, spread out!"

We all complied, and not a moment too soon. The beast charged us, flailing that axe in all directions. Flare took to the air and began pelting it with laser blasts, searing the back. An animal is most dangerous when it's angry or wounded. And the Minotaur was no exception. It threw its axe at the flying Flare. Instinctively, I made to halt it. But the force with which it was thrown was too much and I couldn't manage to stop it. I only slowed it down some. Flare's eyes widened - as did everyone else's. But at the last moment, a glowing orb of telekinetic energy formed around him and deflected the incoming blade. It must have been the close watching Julian.

Logan: "That's a few points deducted right there."

Achilles: "Let's see how tough he really is. Motaro never scared me!"

Risk: "It isn't Motaro!"

Shrugging him off, Achilles ran up to the Minotaur's dropped axe and took it up. With a howl reminiscent of a berserk Viking, he charged as we all watched expectantly. He didn't even get to strike as the Minotaur easily grabbed him, retook its axe and prepared to slice and dice Achilles. It didn't work thanks to his invulnerable skin, though.

Risk: "Have a taste of this hex!"

A bolt of energy flew forth from Risk and hit the Minotaur full on (it was pretty large target). Its eyes promptly shot open and it dropped Achilles, who quickly made his way back to us. We all watched as the Minotaur seemed to go crazy, apparently hitting itself all over and prancing in circles. Curious, we all looked at Risk for an answer.

Risk: "I gave that big bull a nasty itch. Must feel like a million ticks. And there ain't no egrets around to help him out with his problem."

Logan: "Now you've REALLY made him mad!"

It lunged once more and split us all up. Canonball primed up his kinetic field and explosively expanded it from his lower body. It propelled him onto the beasts back. He gave a wild whoop and began to ride it like a bucking bronco in an effort to control the beast. Country boy - must have been into rodeos? Or maybe a fan of them?

Dust: "I'll distract it. Flare, see if you can use your lasers to blind it."

Dust once more transformed into her mist form and began drawing the attention of the Minotaur away from the rest of us. Flare followed her advice and flew above, waiting for a clear shot to the eyes to open up.

Meltdown: "On your knees!"

Three plasma bombs did just that. At least to the back legs, and the Minotaur was brought closer to the ground. It wasn't helpless though. It must have had really good ears, because in all the din, it lashed out with its tail at the stealthily creeping Achilles and sent him flying. Siryn did manage to realize just how sensitive its hearing was and she had a bright idea that saved us much more trouble.

Siryn: "Everyone, cover your ears."

We all did so immediately and she began to scream. Her sonic wave shook the maze as it reverberated - but more importantly, the Minotaur looked to be in serious pain. It also started bellowing and fell down clutching its ears. It figured. With our normal hearing, the scream was very uncomfortable. With its acute hearing - it must have been damned near unbearable!

Risk: "Trinity! Try to knock it out!"

Trinity nodded, focused and formed a sword of pure psionic energy. It pulsed and glowed a violent shade of red.

Trinity: "It's still too tall. Phoenix, lift me to the head."

I carefully caught hold of him and guided him up towards the head region. It was dangerously close to those horns. Without a moment's hesitation, Trinity stabbed the brute with the psychic weapon. It let out an ear piercing death / faint grown, fell to the floor and was still. Canonball slid off the back and made his way over to the rest of us. Everyone's face bore a look of pride. Well...almost everyone's. I didn't ever see Dust's face as it was hidden by a veil of some sort.

Dust: "Before we all celebrate, I think we should fulfill our primary objective - getting out of here."

Trinity: "I'm not sensing any way out at present. The maze is totally different now. I don't think there's an exit."

Just great. After winning our big boss fight with Motaro - we'd still end up failing.

Achilles: "Well, there just MIGHT be a way out."

We looked in the direction Achilles was pointing in. Specifically, the shattered wall from which the Minotaur had emerged. Funny, before that I was under the impression that the walls were programmed to be unbreakably solid. Guess I was wrong...

Achilles: "We can bust our way outta here!"

Most everyone looked at him a little condescendingly. It ** did** seem to be an overly simple solution...

Risk: "No, wait. He has a good point. The walls are **destructible**!"

Logan: "I was wonderin' how long it'd take you to figure it out. Such a shame too - there are a few more surprises hidden around here and there."

"So you mean that instead of going ** around** the walls and wasting time and energy...we could have gone ** through** them?!"

Logan: "Yep."

That said, Achilles ran full speed into the nearest wall and bashed away until it crumbled. After several repetitions, he broke through completely and we could see an untransformed region of the danger room outside. We all rushed out, breathless and glad to be out of the confining maze. Logan shut off the program and the maze faded into nothingness.

Logan: "Not the best performance I've seen. But still - none too shabby. I'll give it a B-."

Achilles: "B minus?! We kicked ass!"

Logan: "Alright, alright. Let's make it a B. Don't push it any further."

After some more...pleasantries, Logan finally dismissed us. And so ended my first training mission with the Alpha Squad. To the showers! ()

* * *

Friday and weekend afternoons. Students at the school who were at least fifteen years old were allowed out of the grounds without adult chaperones. By that age, the overly unstable effects of a mutation's manifestation were usually over. And so the Professor didn't have much problems with allowing students out. There was a rule about staying out much longer after dark without someone supervising if you weren't eighteen and over though.

Jubilee: "What's say we go catch a movie?"

Ray: "Not another one of those damned romance-comedies again!"

Amara: "Ray, if you don't start appreciating romance a little - you'll never get and keep a decent girl."

Ray mumbled a little angrily. He had been trying to persuade Vanessa Rodriguez to go out with him for months with no success whatsoever (and hated to be reminded of that fact).

Jubilee: "I am so sick and tired of watching movies where everything just blows up and there is no point of plot for it whatsoever. What is it with guys and explosions?"

Bobby: "I dunno. They're just pretty."

Ray: "I say we vote on it! Hands up anyone who wants a good old blow 'em up?"

Bobby: "Yeah, I want a blowjob!"

Jubilee: "Ugh..."

Ray and Bobby raised their hands - happy in the knowledge that I would raise my hand and therefore outvote Jubilee and Amara. The only problem was - I wasn't going out with them. When several seconds went by and my hand failed to show my support, it drew questions.

Ray: "Don't tell me you wanna see a romance-comedy?!"

Actually, if I were going...a change would have been most welcome!

"Uh, no. I just can't go out with you guys today."

Jubilee: "Why?"

Amara: "Don't TELL me that you're in trouble AGAIN!"

I smiled. That wasn't it at all. After the first real-deal Alpha training session, it was suggested that everyone go out somewhere to celebrate our first success. I was totally honored that they'd even think to ask me to come along. Even though I was a member of the team...I was still the youngest and probably seen as a little immature. Added to that was the fact that a couple of them didn't really seem all that friendly at the start - Achilles, Flare and Tyrel - but turned out to be pretty cool. Acceptance was a nice feeling to have.

Ray: "You're blowing us off to hang with them?"

"We can go out tomorrow I guess?"

Amara: "But last week you said -"

Yeah, I said that we'd all go out someplace fun - after my punishment was over. But times and circumstances change. I'm sure that they must have thought I was - albeit unknowingly - distancing myself from them, but it wasn't like that at all. Going out with the team to celebrate our first victory was mandatory to me. I could neglect the ones to come, but a first celebration - nuh uh.

"So, it's no big deal if we go out like...either tomorrow or Sunday?"

Bobby: "It's cool. I mean...you're a member of Gen X now. You might as well learn to get along with your teammates."

I looked to the others.

Ray: "As long as you help me and Bobby vote out the romance-comedy proposition."

I laughed in approval - which made the girls frown.

"You got it."

Well, I got a rain check. They were always pressuring me to go out with them - more so after mom died. They felt that I could use fun and companionship as often as possible. Frankly, I expected them to be a little more assertive. But the main thing was that I didn't insult them by blowing them off...

* * *

** "Convincing Dad"**

I soon found out that evening that one member of our team wasn't going out with us. Sooraya who I had known as Dust, was rather religious (devout Muslim). As such, she didn't wish to go to a place of entertainment where alcohol was flowing and where there was sure to be activity of questionable morality. It was useless to try and convince her to come with us to...the usual place (wherever that was). It was then suggested that we go somewhere more - softcore. But she didn't want to spoil anyone's fun on her account. She made it clear that she wasn't looking down on us or anything, but just declined the offer as a matter of personal belief and choice. So there would be eight of us. We would have preferred to have been granted access to three cars. But my father was always a believer in granting what was adequate and no more. Hence, we got two cars.

And speaking of my father... He wanted full details from Rey (that's what everyone called our leader Reymundo) about where we'd be going. And what where the age restrictions, and whether alcohol would be involved. There were many places that were open to people eighteen and up - they just couldn't buy alcohol if they were under twenty one. Of course, I was sixteen. But I protested my maturity level. What harm could come if we just bribed a bouncer in my case? I would be surrounded by my team-mates. Whatever few (okay, maybe more than a 'few') misgivings dad had about my maturity level - he didn't seem to have any about Rey. As a matter of fact, he seemed to trust Rey completely. He watched us drive off and I marveled at how easily he was convinced. Until I noticed Emma peeking out of his bedroom window. He must have wanted some alone time with her...

* * *

** "The Hellfire Club"**

Rey: "Well, this is the place."

The car pulled to a stop and Rey, Tabitha, Tyrel, Jeremy and I got out. It was obvious from the expression on everyone's face that they knew the place well. So Rey's statement of the obvious (to them) must have been meant for me.

"The...Hellfire Club?"

The building matched the name alright. There had to be projectors hidden around somewhere because the building looked to be on fire. Not on fire as in burning up exactly. But images of flames were on the walls - and they were moving. How did they get permission from the fire department to have such a thing going on? If I had seen it and didn't know any better - I'd have called the firefighters immediately! Flames could even be seen through the windows. Every now and then, in the midst of the conflagration you could make out the silhouette of a "tortured soul". Except that the person didn't seem to be writhing in agony...but dancing in ecstasy instead! I looked on at the others in shock.

"No wonder Sooraya didn't want to come!"

They laughed a little wickedly at that. Presently, the other car pulled into the parking lot and the rest of the guys stepped out. They all seemed very eager...well except Sam that is.

Theresa: "You could try to put a smile on your face you know. Try something new."

I took it that Sam had never been to Hell before...

Sam: "The preachers back home used ta talk 'bout places like this. If my mother only knew I was goin' in there..."

Sam was from the ultra-conservative south. He must have had a very religious upbringing. I didn't blame him for his misgivings (unlike most everyone else who did). After all, I was far from religious and I felt a little uncomfortable about the Hellfire Club just by looking at it.

Tabitha: "Who's gonna tell her? Come on. Tonight, I ** don't** want you to be a gentleman!"

At that she grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him towards the line at the entrance, the rest of us amusedly following them. The line moved quickly along, and I got some stares from older folks. I knew that I looked a little young for my age, but I never really thought it to be very noticeable. Apparently it was enough to draw attention. After a couple minutes, we all reached up at the bouncer and I was promptly barred from entry.

"But I'm with them."

Theresa jokingly locked her arm with mine and replied that I was her date.

Bouncer: "You better be careful they don't arrest you, lady. Going around with an underraged kid to a place like this is bound to be illegal."

The other bouncer, as well as other people in the line laughed.

Theresa: "Lady?! Hey, I'm not an old bat! I'm nineteen!"

Well, she ** did** look a little mature for her age. Like I looked a little young for mine.

"And I'm sixteen! I'm not a kid!"

Bouncer: "Sixteen? Yeah right. You even got any hair where it counts yet, kid?"

That really set the people around into laughter...including a couple of my own teammates! I suppose it was because they must have noticed in the showers that I was smooth and had very little body hair. I could feel a hot blush coming to my face.

"I got these. Do ** they** count?"

I pulled out my wallet and flashed the bills.

Bouncer: "Unfortunately not. I dunno about them other places, but we don't take bribes from underraged kids here...well not since we almost got shut down when the police raided the club one night. Ain't takin' no chances."

It became clear then that I wasn't going to be getting into the place fairly or by bribery.

Tyrel, couldn't you just enter his mind and ease him along?

I received a somewhat cool glare. Of course there was that rule about entering another's mind. But I reasoned that it wasn't as if any thoughts were going to be read or that he was going to force the bouncer to do something that could damage his psyche in any way. Unfortunately, Tyrel wasn't going to break the rules that Professor Xavier had set for something so...trivial. Theresa suggested that we could go somewhere else. But I saw the looks on most everyone's faces. They never went anywhere else other than Club Hellfire because it was the only place that satisfied **all** of them.

"It's okay. I guess this age thing was bound to come up."

Risk: "Someone will have to carry you back home. We can't leave you in the car or let you wander. Your father would freak if anything were to happen."

They all then started looking at each other, trying to come to a decision as to who would make the drive back to the Mansion. Naturally, no one really wanted to drive all the way back if they could avoid it.

Rey: "Oh well. I could just randomly choose someone."

The problem with that was the suggestion Donovan made. That Rey would use his probability altering powers to cheat so he wouldn't have to make the drive.

Sam: "Oh, I'll do it. Goin' to Hell isn't my cup of tea anyway."

Jeremy: "So you're not comin' back?"

Sam: "I reckon I'll follow Sooraya's example. But have fun though - just make sure whoever's driving ain't drunk."

Tabitha: "Wait up. You'll have to drive to the mansion...then drive back to pick some of us up. We all can't squeeze into one car."

Donovan promptly replied that they could.

Donovan: "You girls could just sit on our laps..."

That earned Donovan a withering look from the said girls.

Theresa: "So that whoever's driving can swerve the car on purpose every now and then to get you free lap dances... I don't think so."

Sam: "I can drive back. Just gimme a call when you want me to come get ya."

Everyone agreed that it was a do-able plan. So they went in and Sam led the way back to one of the cars. I was a bit sour though. I'd never get to go into a club unless I was chaperoned by older people...like them for instance. I blew off my friends so that I could hang out with the guys and I got absolutely nothing for my trouble. What kind of bouncers didn't take bribes? They have ethics now? I thought an absence of morals was part of the job description.

"Well, this sucks ass."

Sam laughed and started the ignition.

Sam: "I can't believe that you actually tried to bribe your way in."

I grinned at that too. It was a spur of the moment thing. I never thought that I'd be in a position to have to decide something like that. But when placed in one...

"It came to me naturally."

Sam: "Damn, I didn't think you had it in you. I mean...**you**...with your kind of upbringing? You're nothing like your father."

"Well, I do try. Still, I told my friends no when they wanted to go out earlier today...and now I get to go home and do..."

I pondered. What ** would** I do? Ordinarily, I'd have to do home-work. And usually, my father would check in on me to make sure it was done. He liked to make certain of those things, said parents should take interest. Usually, whenever he went to the lakeside, he'd leave on Saturday mornings, leaving Friday night clear to make sure I was up to date with my schoolwork. The last week was a rare exception when he left on Friday.

Sam: "Do what?"

"Come to think of it - I don't know. I ain't got any homework to worry about anymore. What are you gonna do? How long do they usually hang out at that place?"

Sam: "Hours. I guess I could just...take a nap or something."

A nap. Take a nap on a Friday night when you could be out somewhere having fun?

"Okay. What do ** you** do for fun?"

The question seemed to puzzle him.

Sam: "Well...um...I - "

"You play video games?"

Sam: "Never really cared for those."

"Sex?"

What were the odds of a guy saying he didn't care for that? Or saying it and meaning it sincerely for that matter? He didn't answer, just looked away, blushing like hell.

Sam: "I...read."

"You read? Oh, like comic books and stuff? Or...naughty magazines maybe? Hahaha!"

Sam: "No. Mostly Science Fiction and philosophical treatises."

"Philo...what?"

Sam: "I'm on a search for the meaning of life...and an understanding of the fundamental principles governing existence."

At first I thought that he was kidding me. But when he didn't burst out laughing or anything - I got that he was actually serious. I then realized how guilty of stereotyping I was. Just because Sam talked with a thickish accent and often used southern idioms...I assumed that he wasn't really all that smart of a guy. Given that and his habit of speaking in a sort of broken English at times. I was very accustomed to smart people showing their intelligence off (not arrogantly but at least using complicated vocabulary and stuff - like Hank for instance). Sam must have been one of those smart dudes who hid it well, maybe not on purpose, but just didn't flaunt it.

"Oh. By the way...were you ever into rodeo style riding?"

Sam: "Why d'you wanna know?"

"It's just the way you rode Motaro - uh, I mean, the Minotaur."

Sam: "It's not something I like to brag about."

"Really? I would."

I immediately pictured him in a cowboy getup. I had to force the image out of my head because I started to pop a boner right about then. The rest of the drive I spent controlling myself so that I wouldn't have any recurrences...

* * *

** "I Just Need To Know"**

Logan stood outside on his balcony, savoring a cigar in the cool night air. He had a habit of brooding over a lot of things. It was a common sight to see him standing on that balcony, staring ahead blankly...

Ororo: "When will you get it through that adamantium laced skull of yours? This school is a no smoking facility."

Ororo swooped down from above. Some people take night walks for relaxation. Ororo took night flights over the Mansion grounds. She would often see Logan standing out alone and would stop by for a few minutes. Logan wasn't really intimate with many people at the Mansion. But Ororo was one of the few exceptions to that general rule. Over the years, they had become quite close. So much so that they shared a lot of their guarded secrets with one another. Even though he didn't like to admit it - talking about his problems helped a great deal. Aside from Ororo, he didn't trust anyone else in the school with his deepest, darkest secrets. Not even the celebrated, so called therapist, Emma Frost.

Ororo: "You're looking even gloomier than your usual tonight, Logan. Anything you want to talk about?"

Logan: "I never wanna talk - but somehow when you drop by I always end up doin' just that."

Ororo smiled as she lowered herself so that she could sit comfortably on the ledge.

Ororo: "I'll take that as a compliment. Now - why the long face?"

Logan: "It's - "

Ororo: "Don't even try to tell me it's nothing."

Logan didn't speak at first. There was a lot Ororo knew about him. A lot that he was proud about. But his depressed frame of mind was centered around one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made. Even now, after nearly seventeen years had passed, he was still being affected by the repercussions of it.

Logan: "It's about...Jean."

Ororo: "What about, Jean? Wait...you don't mean the aff - "

Logan: "Yeah. The affair. Doesn't it always come to that when I think of her."

There was no denying the compulsive attraction that Jean Grey and Logan felt towards one another. They both tried to deny it for so long. But eventually there came a time when they couldn't fight their feelings any longer. There wasn't any doubt in Logan's mind - he loved Jean. And he truly thought that Jean felt the same way. Yes, they'd had an affair that amounted to a one night stand. Logan had confessed that he loved her. And she had broken down and did the same. Neither wanted to carry it any further behind Scott's back. They weren't married then. But it was probably in the works. The only problem was - Jean changed her mind. What they were feeling wasn't love to her - it was nothing more than an unhealthy infatuation that would lead to pain for the both of them, and to Scott. To the outside world, Jean treated Logan just the same as before. But when they were alone, she avoided even mere conversation with him as far as was possible.

Ororo: "Logan, you were not to blame for loving Jean. You didn't force her into anything. She made a choice to be with you. I know you loved her - but perhaps what she felt for you ** was** only infatuation. At least she wasn't a married woman when she... I mean, cuz then you'd feel worse. Wait, what the hell am I saying - if she was married, you'd never have done anything."

Logan inwardly sighed. Whether she was married or not wouldn't have made any difference. All he knew was that he loved her and wanted her. He'd never tell that to Ororo though.

Logan: "It...isn't that. There's more I didn't tell you."

Almost nine months after the affair, Jean had given birth. When it became clear that she was pregnant, Scott and Jean had hurriedly made plans to get married. And Logan had to sit quietly by as the question was asked - If there is anyone here present who objects... then let him speak now or forever hold his peace... But that wasn't the worst of it. Jean was emphatic that the baby was Scott's. Logan felt that he had the right to a paternity test. But she vehemently denied him that right. He would have pressed it forward. But she eventually relented and begged him not to. It would destroy her relationship with Scott. Whatever her feelings for Logan might have been, it was clear that she loved Scott a great deal. Logan couldn't find it in himself to deny her. So he held his peace...for sixteen years.

Ororo: "Oh dear God..."

Logan: "I just can't go on not knowing anymore."

Logan had lost a lot of things in his life. His memories chiefly among them. He knew that he was of indeterminate age. And his long lifespan could have had something to do with his lack of memory. He was forever plagued by the feeling of loneliness...hardly any real friends outside of the Mansion. No ancestral links to his past, and no descendents to shape his bloodline's future. No relatives whatsoever...allegedly...

Logan: "I have to find out once and for all."

Ororo: "How are you going to..."

Logan: "I'll need someone to run a paternity test...DNA...whatever it's called."

Ororo: "DNA fingerprinting."

Logan: "You know how to use them machines Hank has in the lab, right?"

Ororo: "I ** am** his protg. And yes, I'll help you if that's what you want."

Logan: "Thanks, Ro. It'd mean a lot to me."

Ororo: "But...uh...if John ** is** your son, what will you do?"

Logan: "Nothing. I just need to know - get some closure."

Ororo: "Nothing? But, Logan - surely you can't be serious. I could understand it if you won't do anything ** for now**. But - "

Logan: "Too much time's gone by. He's almost all grown up. Pretty soon he won't need a fath -"

Ororo: "The need for meaningful parental relationships doesn't just go away with adulthood, Logan. He'll need - "

Logan: "I'm not exactly...father material, Ro. If it's true, then he's better off with Scott. I only mess things up. It'll turn John's world upside down. And then there's Jean to think about. It would mean bringing out what we did - disgracing her memory. Let her rest in peace."

Ororo: "If she didn't want to let you have a paternity test so badly, she must not have been convinced that the baby was Scott's."

A point that made a lot of sense.

Logan: "I know I'll need to somehow get a DNA sample from John. That's the tricky part."

Ororo: "There isn't anything tricky about it. Generation X members have regular physical exams. Just like we X-men do. Aside from you and Warren that is...with your healing factors and all - you're always in tip top shape. We can use a blood sample from one of those when John is tested."

Logan: "Well, I guess I'll hafta wait 'til the next scheduled phys exams..."

* * *

I woke up with a start. I never was the type of person who fell asleep during car rides. But I did that night. The car had apparently stopped suddenly and I woke up when I was semi-thrown forward, straining at the safety belt. I glanced around outside and realized that we were nowhere near the Mansion. Cars all around seemed to have stopped and now choked the roadway. I looked questioningly at Sam for an answer.

Sam: "Traffic? Now?"

There was a bend in the road and whatever was causing the pileup seemed to have occurred around the corner. Since we couldn't go anywhere, we got out of the car and started running towards the source of the problem, like most of the other people around. When we cleared the bend, we saw that the bridge had collapsed and the entire area was on fire. What was more, on glancing across to the left of the bridge, the old Santorini Warehouse was up in a blaze.

"Why is the bridge down if the warehouse is on fire?"

Sam: "Jesus! The gas pipes. The fire must have spread through them and exploded along the bridge."

And just where were the damned firefighters when you needed them? The land prices in Bayville were rather high, and to maximize land use, buildings were packed rather closely together. The threat of the fire spreading to other properties was very real. The assembled people had by then decided to lend a hand. Garden hoses and pressure washers were brought out from the surrounding buildings and an effort was being made to contain the flames until help arrived.

Sam: "The bridge is down. The firemen will have to take the long way around to get here. But how will they get through all the cars? The road's jammed."

"Storm. Call the mansion!"

He promptly whipped out his cell phone and dialed the emergency number. The system routed the call directly to Professor Xavier. We were informed that he was dispatching a team to our location immediately. Since the roadways were all but blocked, it would have to be by air - hence one of our two aircraft. Either the Blackbird or the Hawk.

Sam: "At the rate that fire's spreading...I dunno if they'll make it on time."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do something to buy them some time. Discreetly of course."

Sam: "Of course."

That said, we pushed our way through the crowd, nearer to the building. The main problem seemed to involve directing a sufficient volume of water onto the fire. those hoses and pressure washers weren't going to cut it by any stretch of the imagination. The nearby waterway looked to be pretty low - not much water available there. Then it hit me. The **underground** water mains! If we could somehow burst one of those, we'd have all the water we needed and a whole lot more. The only problem was that it would involve using our mutant abilities in plain sight of everyone. Even though it would be to help...it might not go down too good with some people. I quickly explained the idea to Sam and he was all for it - with one exception.

Sam: "We gotta go around to the other end of the building. Everyone seems to be here where all the flashy flames are. If the other end's secluded, we can try something."

We retreated and went across to the back of the building. The area there wasn't on fire and so no one was being bothered with it. Sam looked around just to make sure, then primed up his kinetic field. It manifested from his lower body, down to his feet. In essence, he shaped it into something like a jackhammer and began tearing up the ground beneath him. It took some doing, and drilling in various places before we struck it rich. When a water main did happen to burst, a geyser of water shot straight up towards the sky with really good pressure.

Sam: "I did my part. Now's your turn Mr. Fireman."

"Ha ha."

That said, I prepared to deflect the spurting water. Before I could however, an extremely pissed voice raided the air. The voice was rather thickly accented. It sounded Australian to me.

Unknown Male Voice: "Hey, what the hell d'you think you're doin'?!"

Right after that outburst, three balls of fire came streaking towards my position, from somewhere to the side of the building. I heard Sam shout and he started running towards me, kinetic field already forming. I pulled a stream of the gushing water towards myself, flattened it out into a screen, and the three flaming missiles collided with it and were extinguished safely.

Sam: "Well, I guess this fire ain't no accident."

Mhmm hmm. And judging by the fireballs, either the arsonist was packing a flame thrower... Or he could very possibly be a mutant. Sam made to reach for his phone to update the Mansion as to the new development. But amazingly, as soon as he pulled it out of his pocket - it vanished from his hand!

"What the fuck?!"

Sam: "It felt like someone pulled it away from me."

Pulled it away from him? Someone's hand was quicker than the eye alright - I didn't see anything but the phone's sudden disappearance. I immediately reached for mine and succeeded in bringing it up to my ear - then I felt something cold, wet and slimy make contact with it and my hand. I moved my hand away from my ear and saw that some sort of...vine-like tentacle had wrapped around the phone. It was promptly torn away from me.

"Some sort of tentacle took - "

Sam: "Ain't a tentacle. It was a tongue."

A...tongue?! Eeeeeewwww! I followed the direction that Sam's finger was pointed in. Against the back wall of the Santorini building was a human figure. Definitely a male and he seemed to be able to wall crawl. There was a shifting motion to the right of the building and another man walked out of the shadows and into the light. He was clad in a red and gold bodysuit that seemed to accentuate the contours of his body. The major color was red, but he wore gold colored gloves and boots. There was a gold flame motif on the chest. It was plain to see that he was the mutant responsible for the fire.

Sam: "Stay behind me."

"Hey, I can handle myself."

Sam: "But -"

"We've only just started real X-training. You're just older. I have the same level of basic training as you do."

Which was true. The mutant training exercises at the school didn't really start low level and then increased as students progressed through school life. They started everyone off with the tough stuff - and continued the training until graduation. We live in a very dangerous world, and it's even more so when you're different. The teacher never bothered to try and sugar over that fact of life. Sam and the others had covered nothing new so far in Gen X training because they only entered the program a couple of weeks ago.

A sudden flicker to our right drew our gaze. Yet another guy appeared - and I do mean appeared out of nowhere. Obviously some sort of super speed. He wore a bodysuit similar in design to the fireball throwing dude. But his was ice blue with silver thunderbolts along the sides, with silver gloves and boots. As if all the silver on the suit wasn't enough, he sported strikingly silver hair. At a signal from the silver haired guy, the third man on the wall jumped down and joined him. He wore some sort of leather bodysuit and seemed to favor black nail polish and spiky jewelery...in addition to a punk hairstyle (green hair that didn't look good on him at all. How on Earth does Lorna make it look so damned good?!).

"Who the hell are you people? And why the fuck would you want to start a fire in the middle of - "

Unknown Male #1: "Ordinarily, if you were human, we'd probably beat the crap outta you for getting in our way."

Unknown Male #2: "But since you're our mutant brothers, I figure we better give you mates a little explanation."

Unknown Male #3: "We're burning down this joint for the good of our fellow mutants."

For the good of their fellow mutants? Were they some sort of violent mutant rights activists? As if the Brotherhood wasn't enough. Sam and I both regarded them curiously. They seemed to catch on pretty quick as to why.

Pyro: "I'm Pyro. These guys are Toad and Quicksilver."

Toad? I could still feel the slime on my hand and grimaced in severe disgust. With caution, I made my way towards the water main and washed my hands quickly. Icky slime...or maybe spit... Pyro and Quicksilver laughed at that - at Toad's expense. The X-men were already on the way. We probably couldn't take down three mutants on our own. But if we could keep them talking...we could buy the X-men some time and then they could deal with them.

"Okay...Pyro. Since you seem to be the leader in this operation - how does burning down the Santorini warehouse help our fellow mutants?"

Pyro: "Okay, long story short - "

Hmmm, pity he didn't want to give us the long version. It would keep him talking longer and buy more time for the X-men to arrive on the scene.

Pyro: "The Santorini family are major supporters of an underground, up and coming mutant hating organization. Their businesses help fund the Friends of Humanity."

Sam: "Friends of Humanity? Ain't never heard 'bout them before."

Toad: "Bloody hell. Didn't you hear the word underground, mate?"

Quicksilver: "I reckon you ain't got much goin' on upstairs, eh cowboy?"

All three shared a laugh. Sam must have said something stupid in his most redneck accent to keep them talking. I hoped he wasn't sincere in asking...or he probably wasn't as smart as I had assumed...

"And what do these Friends of Humanity do...exactly?"

Quicksilver: "They're pretty new. But we know they've been using their influence and funding to try and buy over politicians and stuff."

Politicians? The policy makers. What a scary thought.

Toad: "We've even heard talk 'bout them owning some rogue elements in the police. Whenever mutants get taken in for...crimes, they get treated to a special brand of justice. The human criminals aren't so fortunate."

Sam: "Where have you heard alla this?"

Pyro: "From one of our...sources."

"Sources? How do you know it isn't some kinda rumor or mistake?"

Toad: "Better safe than sorry, mate."

Quicksilver: "Just stay outta our way, and you won't get hurt, dudes."

A faint screeching could be heard in the sky above. It steadily increased. One of the x-birds were very near...

Sam: "I'm afraid we can't allow that."

The three misfits seemed taken aback. After all their explanation about how it was for our own good...we didn't agree with them.

"Even if the Santorinis are what you say they are - you're putting innocent people in danger. And we won't stand for it."

_ Psylocke: John?_

Betsy?

Psylocke: Where are you? Why aren't you or Samuel answering our calls?  
  
I quickly explained what was going on and directed them towards the back of the building.

Pyro: "Lemme guess. You wanna play superheroes and try to stop us?"

We nodded. Yeah, that was basically it.

Toad: "There's three of us - and two of you. By the way, you both look pretty soft. And you think you can stop us?"

Quicksilver: "You and what army?"

A loud crack of thunder was heard then as rain began to pour from the heavens.

Pyro: "Rain? But the sky was clear and... Fuck! Tonight is just not our lucky night!"

No sooner had he said that did a bolt of lightning make contact with the ground near to his position. He jumped back and all three looked up.

Toad: "Who is that?!"

I followed their gaze and saw that Storm was hovering above us, focusing her attentions to the fire - which was quickly fading due to the rain - and had decided to catch their attention in the bargain. The sound of running was next heard and we all looked towards the direction of the sound. Clad in X-uniform and hastily making their way up to us were dad - I mean, Cyclops, Wolverine and Psylocke. It seems that Professor Xavier had sent the mentors out. The three miscreants looked at them with much more than a little anger. It was by then clear that the sudden change of weather was due to Storm. And the ground X-men wore the same sort of uniform as she did, for the most part. I guess they figured they weren't the only mutant team around. What was more, when dad eyed us to make sure we were okay - Pyro and company realized that we knew the newcomers and had probably been feigning interest in their motives in order to slow them down.

Pyro: "More mutant traitors?! Don't you dumb fucks know we're ** helping** you! Helping us all get liberty and respect."

Toad: "M.A.L.E. It's what we do."

Male? Nice acronym.

Quicksilver: "Mutant Alliance for Liberation and Equality."

Psylocke: "It sounds so sexist. Are women welcome?"

Pyro: "But of course. It's just that we couldn't come up with a better name. You wanna join, babe? We'd be happy to take ya on."

He gave Psylocke a sexy look. She scoffed. Dad was getting impatient. As was Storm. The fire threat was pretty much contained by then and she held off on the rain, and hovered down.

Cyclops: "We're going to have to insist that you come with us."

None of the three gave any sign that they were going to comply.

Wolverine: "We could jus' beat the shit outta you and take you in. If that's the road you wanna go down."

Naturally, they weren't going to go down without a fight. All three split up. Dad ordered me and Sam to do the same and to watch our backs. The silver-haired, Quicksilver, darted towards dad and hit him forcefully on the abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. Storm once more took to the air and began to rise. As soon as she had made it three six feet into the air, that extendible tongue of Toad's came wrapping around her leg. The tongue must have been bendable and strong. Because the next thing we knew, Storm was swung around and around before finally being let go of (Wolverine had bared his claws and made to cut the tongue in an effort to free Storm. Toad must have not wanted to suffer getting cut.). Storm was sent flying. Before she could make contact with the building's wall, I caught her mentally and set her down.

Psylocke was facing off with Pyro, waiting for him to make his move. Without warning, he finally did. I heard a click of some sort. When I looked closer, I saw that Pyro's gloves were really specially adapted lighters of some kind. He claimed to be a mutant, and judging by the company he kept, I didn't doubt him. I reasoned that he must have been unable to generate flame, but could control it instead. And control it well offensively. An all out inferno was directed towards Psylocke. She ducked and rolled, then shot multiple psychic bolts towards Pyro. I didn't expect Pyro to be able to move quickly enough dodge them. He seemed to be very agile. Or maybe he had special training or something? Betsy had barely gotten up from the roll when Pyro unleashed another burst of flame.

Cyclops: "John, a little help here!"

I looked to my right and saw that dad was in the middle of some sort of tornado. Apparently, Quicksilver was running around him so fast that he had managed to create some sort of vortex. It held dad suspended and spinning in midair. And without any leverage, he couldn't move himself back onto terra firma. Sam, Wolverine and Storm were busy trying to deal with the incredibly agile Toad. So I had to do something. Try as I might, I couldn't seem to focus on Quicksilver long enough to get a mental hold on him. He was just moving too fast.

"He's moving too fast."

I then tried to tear dad away from the vortex and set him down. It didn't work as the pull of the swirling air held him firmly. Then I had a brainstorm. Quicksilver was running on the ground. He needed to run to create the vortex. And he needed the ground to run on. If we couldn't stop him, we could tear the ground up. I'd be able to hold dad firmly so that he could aim, even though I couldn't pull him out. I figured that Quicksilver was more than fast enough to avoid incoming shots from dad. But the ground wasn't in the habit of moving. That said, I got a mental lock on dad and stopped him from spinning.

Blast the ground all around you!

He complied. Quicksilver's running surface was torn to pieces. With his running surface shattered, Quicksilver stumbled, tripped and fell. Before he could get up again, I lifted him into the air so that he was held motionless. Dad promptly shot him with an optic blast and he was out like a light.

Cyclops: "Nice plan."

"Thanks.'

Cyclops: "Let's give Psylocke a hand. She seems to need it."

We turned our attention to Betsy, who was still in the act of avoiding Pyro's fire attacks.

Scott: "We could have done this the easy way - but noooo, you wouldn't ** have** that, would you?"

At that, dad aimed an optic blast at Pyro - who immediately countered by blocking it with a flaming heat shield. With his other free hand, he kept up the assault on Betsy. The water pressure from the burst main was still as high as ever, a shooting geyser was still spurting out from the ground. Since Pyro seemed to have forgotten about me for the time being (being too occupied with dad and Betsy), I made my way over to the geyser. I focused on the water and formed two orbs, each about the size of a basket ball...two liquid balls of water. Hovering them along with me, I walked right across the battlefield unhindered. Logan, Ororo and Sam were still having their hands full with that Toad guy. Sneaking up behind Pyro's back was no real problem. Once I was close enough, I launched the orbs of water at his hands and held them there. His flames were automatically quenched. Shake as he might, he couldn't get the watery spheres to move away from his hands. Realizing that neither Betsy, nor dad were responsible, he looked all over and finally turned around and faced me.

"Rather creative, huh?"

Pyro: "You fuckin' runt!"

He made to lunge at me. In his mad rush, it was easy to sidestep his charge and roundhouse kick him across the back. He fell sprawled. Out on the ground. Before he could get up, I telekinetically locked onto him and hurled him towards Betsy. ...When he looked up, he saw he wickedly smiling at him. In the bedroom such a naughty smile would be sexy as hell - on the battlefield, it was downright scary!

Pyro: "Oh shit..."

Without wasting anymore time, she formed her signature psychic "blade" and stabbed him through the head with it. It was a weapon formed from psychic energy and as such only harmed mentally, not physically. Pyro went out like a baby...

Cyclops: "I'm surprised that these guys can give us this much of a workout."

Psylocke: "Mhmm hmm. They had special training alright."

Sam: "Ow! You slimy - "

We three glanced across towards Logan, Ororo and Sam. I found it very hard to believe that three against one wasn't enough of an advantage against Toad. Especially when two out of the three were Logan and Ororo. Just as Toad was about to tongue whip Storm, I mentally caught hold of his tongue and hurled him from the wall onto the ground below. He landed on his feet and didn't seem phased. Sam charged towards him, but Toad evaded and spit the nastiest looking gob of slime onto Sam's face. It instantly crystallized into a solid over Sam's face.

"He'll suffocate!"

We didn't have to worry about that though. Sam expanded his kinetic field and it shattered.

Sam: "Ugh...when was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Toad didn't respond to that, as by then the wail of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Toad: "We'll settle this some other time!"

He fingered with something on his ear.

Toad: "Gateway, get us home mate!"

None of us knew what he meant by that or what to expect. So we didn't act before it was too late. Three circles of orange light materialized around Toad, Pyro and Quicksilver. And in the blink of an eye, they all just vanished into thin air.

Storm: "It must be some sort of remote teleportation power."

The sirens had by then become very much louder...

Cyclops: "We'd better get the hell out of here."

Nodding, we all made a hasty exit...

** To Be Continued...**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**"Going Home"  
**

They had engaged the blackbird into stealth mode and landed in the old, abandoned park next the former bridge. The firemen had by then arrived only to realize that the sudden shower had taken care of their job for them. With the spectacle of the fire gone, the crowd had dispersed. Police were also on the scene by then to assist in the rerouting of traffic via an alternative direction. The memory of the car we'd left parked in the middle of the street came back to Sam and he announced that he had to go back for it. And while he was at it, he might as well make the return trip to the...he didn't say the name of the place for fear that my father would disapprove of me going out with them again in the future. The Hellfire Club didn't sound like a parent friendly place.

Scott: "Well, make sure to keep your eyes open. Just in case."

Sam: "Will do, sir."

Sam took off and we five (Dad, Logan, Betsy, Ororo and me) went into the jet. Dad and Betsy went up to the piloting area, whilst Ororo and Logan sat down close together in a way that made me realize they probably wanted to be alone. That said, I chose to sit in a more or less empty region of the jet and enjoy the view from the air. Every now and then, I got the strange feeling that I was being watched though.

* * *

**"Ororo's Plan"  
**

Ororo leaned in closer to Logan and softly whispered her plan. Sure, the fire damage caused by those misguided mutant M.A.L.E. members was unfortunate. But their actions would at least have **some** positive consequences. That Toad in particular...

Logan: "Huh? How can -"

Ororo: "It's quite elementary my dear, Logie."

Logan: "How many times do I hafta ask you to stop callin' me that?"

Ororo: "But you call me Ro. Aren't we familiar enough with each other for **me** to have a nickname for you?"

Logan: "Familiarity breeds contempt."

Ororo: "Whatever. Back to what I was saying..."

Ororo smiled as she showed off some of the knowledge that came from being a Biology teacher. Toads were rather nasty amphibians that produced poisons from their parotid glands. Some frogs also did the same thing. As a matter of fact, some of the most powerful poisons in the world were of frog and toad origin. Like the dreaded batrochotoxin from the arrow poison frogs in South America...far deadlier than curare. And that Toad guy certainly lived up to his namesake - his slime could possibly be toxic.

Logan: "Batro...cho..."

Ororo: "Anyhow, I noticed some of that crystallized slime on John's forearm. The same kinda slime that Toad spit out on Samuel."

Ororo's plan was simplicity in itself. It would be relatively easy to obtain a sample of John's DNA that very night. All she had to do was express the fear that Toad's secretions could possibly be poisonous in nature. Maybe having a delayed effect even. Ororo would ask for a blood sample from Sam and from John and would claim to test them for any possible toxins introduced due to Toad's spit.

Logan: "You think maybe his spit could **really** be poisonous?"

Ororo: "Can't really say. So I better check it out just in case. Good thing he grabbed my boot with his tongue and didn't have any skin contact...yech!"

Ororo decided to check Sam and John's blood for toxins after all. But with the DNA extracted from John's blood, an extra test would be conducted. A DNA fingerprinting, paternity test... Of course she'd need a blood sample from Logan as well.

Logan: "And assuming you get the blood samples and run the test tonight...when would the results be back?"

Ororo: "In an **ordinary** medical lab...in a few days, about a week."

Logan smiled weakly. The laboratory of Hank McCoy could be called many things. But ordinary definitely was not one of them.

Logan: "And in Hank's lab?"

Ororo: "By tomorrow morning."

Both Logan and Ororo eyed John, who was busy taking in the night view out of his window...

* * *

**"Any Landing You Can Walk Away From"  
**

The basketball court to the west of the Mansion was never used for basketball games. The ones to the back of the school were. The west "basketball court" served as a cover to the underground hangar that housed both the Blackbird and the Hawk. They were both VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) craft. When the time came to use them, the basketball arena would slide open and they'd either take off or land. For the first time ever, I got to see the overheard view of it sliding open whilst in the Blackbird. The Blackbird slowly descended down towards the hangar.

THUMP!

The plane shook as it suddenly made contact with the ground...as if it had fallen the last foot or so instead of smoothly landing. Logan, Ororo and Betsy chuckled lightly, whilst my father sighed and mumbled an apology.

Betsy: "Told you I should handle the landing..."

Betsy regarded my father amusedly and mentioned that despite years of flight experience, dad still hadn't mastered the art of landing a bird right.

Scott: "Any landing you can walk away from is a GOOD landing."

Dad was making a joke? It had to be a joke because ordinarily he accepts nothing but the best. He wasn't smiling though.

Ororo: "And any landing you can walk away from, WITHOUT having to apologize..."

Logan rather wickedly completed Ororo's sentence,

Logan: "Is an even BETTER landing!"

All three once again had a minor fit of laughter at my father's expense...and I joined them, to his discomfort. He frowned and motioned for us to just exit the jet already, which all did without wasting anymore time. Betsy was rather in a hurry - she mysteriously didn't mention the specifics. Dad was probably anxious to go back to Emma (I hoped the call he got from Xavier meant that Emma's orgasmic hopes were dashed!). I was anxious to go spread the news of my night out to my friends. And Logan and Ororo...

Ororo: "John, is THAT by any chance, Toad's solidified spit on your arm?!"

She sounded quite alarmed. As a matter of fact, she looked it too. I followed her gaze and realized that when I had washed my hands, I had neglected the area just above my wrists. It was dark and I didn't see it. It must have been on my skin since my cell phone was snatched away from me. I hadn't been in contact with Toad directly (aside from hurling him telekinetically) since that first tongue encounter.

"Yeah, Miss Munroe."

Ororo: "John, I want to have your blood tested for toxins. And as soon as Samuel gets here, I'm going to insist in his case too."

She went on to explain that Toad obviously possessed amphibian-like mutant enhancements. And among them could be poisonous secretions! Like the ones real toads have.

"Hmmm, I feel okay."

Logan: "It could be a delayed poison. You know - it could take a while to act. And when it does..."

Logan slid his index finger across his neck, guillotine style...

Scott: "Good point, Logan. Get tested, son."

"But -"

Scott: "No buts! I'll see you later. Or...maybe I'll be asleep when you do come in. Just make sure and come home before twelve."

Asleep? Sleeping with the devil was more like it.

"Okay, okay."

Dad and Betsy left the hangar and headed for the elevator. Ororo motioned me along and I followed her down to Med Bay. Strangely, Logan followed us too. He was never known to tag along to Med Bay when students got their injuries during his gym classes even. He let them get themselves to Med Bay... Well, there was the time when Jubilee sprained her ankle and couldn't walk without a very bad limp. He'd taken her down to Med Bay himself. But that was only once and he never did anyone else the favor again. He himself never had any reason to be in the Med Bay because his healing factor healed him of...everything! Why would he have wanted to start that night of all the times? It wasn't like I was displaying any signs of being sick or anything.

"Don't you have anything better to do, Logan?"

Logan: "Nope. Besides, Ororo in a Lab Coat, with them instruments always turns me on big time. Maybe when she's done with you, she can offer me some sexual healin', eh?"

Kinky role-playing?

Ororo: "It's the one ailment that healing factor of his can't take care of."

Ororo and Logan grinned a tad bit lasciviously...to my discomfort...

* * *

**"We're Sorry Boss Lady"  
**

Location: Unknown

Raven Darkholme (better known to the general public as the mutant terrorist - Mystique) gazed upon three of her M.A.L.E. members with the utmost disgust. A simple task - basic arson - and they couldn't pull it off. Despite the fact that one of them, Pyro, specialized in the manipulation and control of fire! Human arsonists burned property down on an almost routine basis!

Pyro: "W-we're sorry, boss lady. But -"

What was more, she had already assigned the group's telepath, Wits, to the task of getting rid of the security. Earlier that night, Wits had succeeded in mentally controlling the security personnel and sending them home. It spared Toad, Pyro and Quicksilver a fight. Not that they wouldn't have won, but no doubt one of the security guards would have alerted the police in the process. So with them gone, it should have been a cinch.

Toad: "But there were some nosey mutant gits who tried to stop us, boss."

Mystique: "Tried to? Oh they more than **tried**. They succeeded. Gateway teleported two of you back unconscious! Describe them!"

Quicksilver: "Well, there were two teen ones in normal - civilian clothing. But they distracted us long enough for four more to arrive, in uniform. Grown ups."

Mystique: "Hmmm. What were the other four like?"

Toad: "It started to rain and when we looked up, we saw that this lady was causing it. Then - "

Mystique: "Ha, the X-men. They've been rather quiet since that Alkali Lake fiasco."

But then again, thought Mystique, so had the Brotherhood. Aside from forming its junior incarnation, the M.A.L.E. At the time of the Alkali Lake incident, about a year ago, the ranks of the Brotherhood had been reduced to a barebones membership of two - Magneto and Mystique. Sabretooth and Avalanche were still incarcerated. And until a sufficient force was gathered, it would be impossible to get them back. Well, maybe not impossible. Magneto could probably pull it off. But it would involve putting him at risk of capture. He was absolutely indispensable. So no matter how much he wished two of his prized henchmen free - Mystique made him wait.

Mystique: "Judging by the rain...the person you saw was no doubt that bitch, Storm. She looked prematurely gray, didn't she?"

All three nodded in slight surprise.

Mystique: "What about the others?"

Pyro: "There was this guy who shot beams out of his eyes. Or at least I **think** it was his eyes. He was wearing something on his head, so I can't be totally sure."

Cyclops, thought Mystique. The X-man team leader. After he saw what Xavier's dream did to his wife, he still allowed himself to be swayed by the old geezer's machinations? They saw the damage that Xavier's foolish dreams could inflict. Even after the death of Jean Grey, they still followed his line of thinking? Xavier was a very clever brainwasher after all...

Quicksilver: "And a clawed guy...and a purple haired lady."

Mystique: "Wolverine and Psylocke."

Pyro: "How do you know them?"

Mystique: "Let's just say that before you...I conducted my own schemes. And they were a constant thorn in my side."

Mystique had not yet revealed that she was a member of the Brotherhood to her new charges. The Brotherhood was well known to be exceedingly ruthless, and she felt that inducting new pawns into her ranks would be difficult if they knew the truth. People might be afraid to join if they thought they would be ordered to commit some of the most "heinous" acts for their own benefit. Some people are just too soft to have what it takes to ensure their own survival.

Everyone in the country knew the faces of Magneto, Sabretooth and Avalanche following their capture after the Liberty Island affair. Mystique had avoided capture by simply changing her form to resemble one of the security guards wounded in the battle to gain access to Liberty Island. The X-men had arrived and defeated Magneto and the others. They were captured and their faces made known. Mystique had spent the next seven years plotting to rescue Magneto from the plastic prison they designed for him...

She succeeded. Just at the time when Professor Xavier was captured by one dissatisfied parent of his school. Apparently the student involved couldn't be "cured", and the father took his son away...and when he got home, he lashed out at his parents, inadvertently killing his mother. Thus the father, a military man, Colonel Stryker, captured Xavier and whisked him away to Alkali. There he had built his own version of Cerebro and tried to coerce Charles to link to the mind of every mutant on the planet, killing all the dangerous "freaks" out of revenge.

Since Stryker was a regular interrogator of Magneto whilst he was in his cell, Magneto knew of the plot. And when Mystique freed him, they set about trying to stop him. It meant that they had to work with the X-men. They had succeeded in fighting their way through to Charles. And since Magneto was one of the original designers of Cerebro, he used his powers to reconfigure the device so that it would kill humans instead. Then he and Mystique started to make their get away. Unfortunately, the X-men reached their mentor in time to stop him. Pity that the fight to get into the facility had weakened the dam severely. Xavier made them all stay behind to save the human followers of Stryker (many of whom he believed to be merely misguided), and it cost them the life of one of their own...Jean Grey Summers. Mystique was broken out of her trip down memory lane...

Pyro: "If we are going to stop these Friends of Humanity bastards, then how do we deal with these guys."

Mystique: "They call themselves the X-men. And as to how to deal with them...well leave that to me for now."

Looks like I'll have to conduct a little espionage/sabotage once again, thought Mystique. And fast too if she wanted her plans to bear fruition. She'd need Magneto's authorization though. But it wouldn't be too hard to get - so long as she didn't plan on killing Charles Xavier. The Friends of Humanity (FOH) had to be stopped before their association became anymore powerful...

* * *

**"At Taste Of Her Own Medicine"**

I woke up Saturday morning still feeling a little tired. After Friday's Danger Room exercise with the other Alphas, I didn't have a chance to really kick back. And then there was that fight against the M.A.L.E. And as if that weren't enough, Ororo kept me back more than a little while in the Med Bay. After the blood withdrawal, she made sure to have my arm properly cleansed and disinfected - just in case her suspicions were true. I didn't have it in me to go find my friends afterwards. I just needed sleep. So I just jumped into bed...

And awoke sometime after seven...ravenous. As I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed that something smelled good. Dad must not have wanted to go out to the lakeside that weekend, I thought. When I made my way into the kitchen, I walked in on dad playfully hugging Emma from behind as she prepared something or other at the counter. Emma, so she stayed overnight. Dad quickly cut it out when he heard me enter and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning, dad."

Scott: "Eh hem."

"And Emma."

She turned around to face me and cheerfully returned a response. They both seemed to be rather...happy and they had that "glow" about them. I looked from one to the other and then I noticed something. A very familiar housecoat. With a faded stain over the chest. Mom's coat. And she had stained it with coffee the very morning when she went out to her final mission.

"Mom's housecoat."

Scott: "John..."

"No. Anymore of her clothes you'd like to have Frost wear?"

Emma: "I only borrowed it so that I - "

"She has some really nice dresses. Why don't you go try those on for size while you're at it?"

Dad's back was turned to Emma. She was scowling and looked downright pissed. For that matter, dad looked pretty angry too. We were on an "up" for the past couple of days. Now, we seemed to be on the "down" phase. And it wasn't my fault for that matter. It's bad enough to be dating and sexing Emma when barely a year had passed. But then to start passing along mom's personal possessions to her too?

The first couple of months after the death, he'd get upset (not mad exactly, just sadder) when I'd keep replacing her figurine collection. Mom had a figurine collection that she was rather attached to. Some were animal, some were angelic and some were just plain everyday figures of children and people. Dad had cleared them away from the mantelpiece and such. I took them back out, cleaned them and put them back on. There was one in particular she liked, a little boy that she said reminded her of me when she bought it. I liked having them there. But when I saw that it was disturbing dad, I put them away and kept her favorite in my room instead. I took **his** feelings into account. He was supposed to consider mine - especially as it was his obligation to as a father!

Emma put on the best imitation hurt look I'd ever seen and rushed up the stairs. Dad called after her but she kept up with the running. When he looked at me it was with his typically pissed expression.

Scott: "You know, I actually thought that we were making some progress."

"We were. But then you had to go and ruin it."

Scott: "By lending Emma a housecoat?"

It wasn't just a housecoat. As far as I was concerned, it was as sacred as any religious relic. Mom **was** a martyr after all. And Emma Frost was just not worthy enough to touch, far less to wear it.

"Yes."

Emma: "She was up early so that she could fix us breakfast. She even made Belgian waffles!"

Damn, Emma was really trying her all. Taking her down wouldn't be easy. Belgian waffles were my favorite. Seconds after I had the thought, dad pointed it out verbally and said that Emma had made them especially for me, and that I was rude and ungrateful.

"How the hell would she know they're my favorite anyway?! You two always talk about me behind me back!"

Scott: "We talk about you because she's interested in you. Whatever you may believe, she does care about you and wants to get to know you. Your likes and dislikes... She just doesn't know how to get you to like her."

It was simple. I'd like her better if she got the hell out of our personal lives and went back to the way she was before mom died. Minus the overly critical comments she'd make (like she did in English class) of course. Naturally, with dad being so mad, I didn't think that would have been the smartest thing to say. The problem was, I was the kind of person who always had to get the last word in. And not being able to think of anything to say was eating me up!

Emma: "Scott, I-I'll see you later."

She was back in her usual garb and quickly exiting the door. Her face was wet. Dad obviously thought that she was crying upstairs. But I knew better - it must have been water.

Scott: "Wait, Emma, don't go!"

Emma turned around and looked upon me very, very apologetically and said that she was sorry to have offended me so. She had no idea that wearing the housecoat would have affected me like that. Somebody get me the number for the Academy! I think I've just found the next candidate for the Best Actress award! I had a flash of revelation then...

Emma's entire plot depended upon her nice, outer faade. The more rude and spiteful to her I was, the more **I** looked bad...and the better she looked. She seemed all the more nice, and caring and patient (qualities that dad would have liked!). Time to use her own strategy against her! Why hadn't I thought of that before?! As a guy, my first thoughts were to assume an overt - aggressive attitude. But sometimes, I guess, a covert, two-faced strategy worked best. Pity I had never asked for advice on how to split two people up from Amara or Jubilee. Them two schemish girls mighta enlightened me waay sooner! Time to get to work and use some dramatic fleer!

I put on the most sincere expression that I could, modeled after one of the most manipulative, two-faced people I "knew". None other than Bree Van de Kamp herself! Thank you for being such a talented actress, Marcia Cross! I quickly went up to Emma and held her arm.

"Wait, I-I'm sorry, Miss Frost."

Emma looked as though she had been bitch slapped. She almost jumped out of her skin! I quickly glanced at dad and saw that he was pretty much the same. I mentally smiled to myself. If she was so NICE to the outside world, then she'd be obliged to accept my apology.

Emma: "Huh?"

"Why don't you stay for breakfast? I mean, you did wake up early and prepared it all. You should stay and have some...with us."

Dad walked over and took her other arm and together we led her back, flabbergasted, to the kitchen table. Dad had by then begun smiling again, and Emma returned in kind. I didn't miss the distrusting glance she threw me though. Breakfast continued...

"Mhmmm, these Belgian waffles are heavenly, Miss Frost."

Emma: "Why thank you, John. But please, call me Emma."

Dad was seemingly so happy, he didn't mind the first name basis at all! I admit I preferred calling her MISS Frost since it emphasized her single status. But what the hay, short term sacrifice for long term gain...or loss (of Emma) rather...

"Okay, Emma."

Scott: "See how nice we can all get along if you try, son."

I nodded and looked at Emma repentantly once more. Come on, eyes! Get shiny! Don't fail me now!

"I'm so, so sorry about the way I've been behaving...treating you, Emma. It's just - **sniff sniff** - it's so hard, you know?"

Yes! My eyes were watering up! Although it was probably due to the fact that I was suppressing some serious laughter...and not any kind of remorse. ()

Emma: "I understand, dear. And I want you to know - I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks so much, Emma! It means a lot to me."

Dad's head was shifting from Emma to me and back.

Scott: "Excuse me. But I just - have to get a camera! Today is the start of something good! I can feel it. Definitely warrants preserving!"

Okay...dad had next to no sense of intuition. He sped off upstairs. Immediately Emma's smile faded - as did mine. We regarded each other with a coldness as profound as the warmth we had shown each other earlier.

Emma: "I don't know what you have up your sleeve, John. But I don't buy your phoney apologies one bit!"

"I was never taken in by you either, MISS Frost. Time to give you a taste of your own medicine. Ooh, speaking of taste...for the record - these waffles are downright sickening!"

She scowled and I returned the favor (along with an exaggerated grimace due to the said waffles - which were actually quite delectable...).

Scott: "Movie time!"

Dad's footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Instantly both Emma and me put on our sunny smiles once again.

_ Emma: This isn't over._

Uh huh. You heard, dad. This is just the **start** of something **good**.

The beginning of the end for Emma Frost's slutty manipulations. At that thought, my smiles became very genuine. () Then the thoughts were pushed aside by an incoming telepathic message. The Professor? Yikes! I hoped to God he didn't hear what I was thinking of.

_ Professor Xavier: Trust me when I say that I didn't. Was it anything of consequence? Is something bothering you?_

No, sir. Just, um...

I stopped smiling and became serious. Dad seemed to be waiting to see if I was going to completely reverse my mood once more.

"It's the Professor."

Dad: "Oh. What does he want?"

_ What's up, sir?_

Professor Xavier: I'd like you to make your way down to the subbasement when you've finished having breakfast. Meet me in the Cerebro room.

Cerebro? What do you want me -  
  
_ Professor Xavier: You'll see.  
_  
Leaving me with such a cryptic message, the Professor made his mental exit...

* * *

**"Ah...Love..."**

Logan hadn't had much sleep the night before. Skipping breakfast, he first headed down to the Subbasement, straight towards the Med Bay. He usually wasn't a morning person at the best of times. But when he passed Professor Xavier along the subbasement halls (heading out from the War Room after scanning the Global News Network as was his usual morning ritual) and didn't say good morning to **him**, that attracted attention.

Professor Xavier: "And a good morning to you too, Logan."

Logan: "Mornin', Chuck."

Professor Xavier: "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Logan couldn't exactly say Med Bay. Because then he'd be laughed at and disbelieved. And he couldn't say the Danger Room...because it was in the opposite direction.

Logan: "I'm lookin' for Ororo. Uh - you know where to find her?"

Professor Xavier: "She's in the Med Bay. She seems to have been there all night."

Xavier just made some comment that she really didn't have any real reason to be working herself so hard - and Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

Logan: "Well...I'll just go then."

Xavier nodded, watched Logan curiously and made his way towards the Cerebro Room. Ah...love, he thought...

* * *

**"The Results"**

Logan: "Well? You got the results yet?"

Ororo was tired and the dark rings under her eyes didn't do anything to hide that fact. She sighed at Logan's abrupt entrance and lack of common courtesy.

Ororo: "Good morning, Ro. I'm so sorry you didn't get any sleep last night. But I'm even more grateful than sorry that you'd work all night to do me this favor. By the way...you're looking positively elegant today...how DO you do it?"

Logan smiled weakly in mild embarrassment and repeated the statements with as much feeling as he could. Then he repeated his very first question.

Ororo: "Your paternity test is complete. But I wanted to view the results with you here. And I...did um...a **few** more tests. Which is what really took up my time."

Logan eyed her curiously. A few more tests? What was that supposed to mean?

Ororo: "It's like this..."

She explained that she went poking about into Hank's private samples and extracted volumes of blood taken from all the male members of the staff and the X-men during the past physicals. Hank apparently maintained a genetic bank. In addition to fingerprinting Logan's DNA for comparison's with John, she was checking to see if any other man could be the father! Logan looked at the large monitor behind Ororo and read the names...

Logan: "You even checked out Hank himself?! **And** the Professor?!"

Ororo blushed lightly and attempted to justify herself. Some women are turned on by body hair (in Hank's case)...and um...maturity in a man (in the Professor's). She added that Hank had both ample body hair and maturity - plus plus. Logan looked at her aghast!

Logan: "What kind of a woman did you take her for?!"

Ororo: "Look, I'm not saying that Jean was a slut. But she wasn't a saint. And people who cheat on their lovers...sometimes go around town quite a bit. I was just making sure."

Logan: "She wasn't. She'd never -"

Ororo interrupted and altered Logan's statement,

Ororo: "Cheat on you while you were both cheating on Scott? Like I keep saying, it may have been love on your part and just infatuation on her's."

Logan was getting a little pissed. But he calmed himself down when he realized that Ororo didn't mean any disrespect towards Jean. Ororo made it clear that she just wanted to be certain of John's parentage herself.

Ororo: "Anyhow. I've determined that none of the others could be John's father. Which just leaves you and Scott. And those are the two I wanted to look at with you here."

Logan drew closer to the monitor at Ororo's insistence. When they were both ready, Ororo typed in the command to reveal Scott's status...

Ororo: "Scott...isn't the father..."

Both she and Logan pondered. It could still mean that Jean had possibly slept with someone else besides Scott and Logan...

Logan: "Oh shit..."

She typed in another command.

Logan: "That's mine?"

Ororo: "Yeah, look at all those common gene markers. Definitely a positive genetic match..."

Logan: "I'm - "

Ororo: "A dad? Uh huh."

For the first time ever, Logan needed to sit down upon hearing a bit of news...

* * *

**"Birds Of A Feather"**

It was a little after nine. The sun was brightly shining, the birds were singing... Well, except for **one** particular bird. It was a raven and it was perched on the roof of the Xavier Mansion. It didn't even seem willing to caw. And none of the other birds dared to wander near it. Birds of a feather flock together, and that bird just didn't belong. And for good reason - for it was none other than Raven Darkholme (Mystique) herself. Her shape shifting powers allowed her to assume the form of anyone or anything. The raven form was one of her favorites, especially as it was her namesake. The bird flew towards the back of the building and landed on the lawn, transforming into a tiny fly. In that form, it was all the easier to gain entrance to the Mansion. First thing's first, finding Xavier himself. I hope I don't get swatted, she thought to herself...

* * *

**"In The Med Bay...And What John Found There"**

When Professor Xavier contacted me earlier that morning, I was just about done with breakfast anyway. So I didn't waste anymore time with dad and Emma. I'd have liked to have gotten some time for myself that morning, to at least find and talk with my friends. But I guess being in the Alpha Squad meant sacrificing aspects of your personal lives at times. The Professor sounded a little urgent when he contacted me. Well...either urgent or excited. So I made my way as quickly as possible to the main elevator and punched in the subbasement access code. Mercifully, I got it right on the first try. (1612-9231-5355)

Upon exiting the elevator, I remembered the blood toxin testing that Ororo was adamant that she perform the night before. She was well known throughout the school as Hank McCoy's right arm girl. And I swear she just LIVED in the lab. So I decided that I'd check it out to see if she was there and if the results were in. She said that she was going to oversee the tests being run personally instead of leaving the computer to do it. That way it'd be done quicker.

_Professor?_

Professor Xavier: Yes?

Is it alright if I just check in with Ororo to make sure that I'm not poisoned or anything after last night? It'll only take a minute.

_Professor Xavier: Of course._

I thanked him and went to the Med Bay door. It was open at all times and to all students just in case of emergencies. So I didn't even think of knocking or anything. I just opened the door and went inside, talking as I entered,

"Uh, Miss Munroe, I was wondering if - "

But I stopped mid-sentence when I met up with her face to face. She looked at me all wide-eyed. Logan was with her in there. And he did not look happy. Well, most times he doesn't look happy. But I'd never seen him so sullen before. And considering that he usually seems to bottle up his feelings - that was pretty damned extreme. My telepathy hardly ever picked up emotions from people unless they were exceptionally intense. And whilst Professor Xavier said that he believed that my telepathy was also being augmented, it hadn't flared up like my telekinesis had. But back to the point - I definitely sensed turmoil from Logan. A heady mix of anger, sadness and an overwhelming sense of regret. Both Ororo and Logan looked up at me and stared. Man, did I ever feel like I was intruding!

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to find out about the test results. But this must not be a good time. I'll come back later."

Ororo: "It's fine, John. You're clean."

"Okay then. Thanks."

With a very awkward feeling, I exited the room. It was made even more awkward by the fact that Logan hadn't stopped looking at me since I had entered. I hoped he wasn't angry that I'd just walked in and saw him like that. He's one of them tough guys, who doesn't show emotions much. But it **was** the Med Bay. If they wanted to have a heart to heart, that wasn't the place to be doing it in. A little shaken from the emotional shock, I made my way to the Cerebro room. The door promptly opened, which meant that Professor Xavier was aware of me waiting outside.

Cerebro was a massive supercomputer and cyber intelligence. It conducted a lot of the school's daily running...from controlling the security system, recording the world news for the X-men, designing the class timetables, marking examination scripts and turning on the sprinklers. Cerebro was also a machine that augmented telepathic powers via a headset. It was housed in a separate room all by itself. The room was of a spherical design with metal panels along the walls. When you walked through the door, you stepped out onto a long platform. At the end of which was the control center. You'd best not fall off the platform because it was quite a drop...

"Good morning, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "Good morning, John. Your test results - everything okay?"

"Yes, sir."

Professor Xavier: "I bet you're wondering why I called you here this morning."

"Why, Professor Xavier, you must be reading my mind!"

Professor Xavier: "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to try your hand at Cerebro."

I gawked. No one was allowed to just try Cerebro. Emma and Betsy had free reign of it. As did the Professor, obviously. And I knew of students with very advanced telepathy being made to practice on it. But aside from them, the Cerebro room was off limits to everyone else. The only way to get in was via a retinal scan at the door...or for someone who was already inside to let you in.

"I don't know if I'm...Cerebro material."

The Professor dismissed my self-doubt and worries as one would a fly. Speaking of which, there seemed to be one buzzing around in there... In the complete silence of the room, it was very noticeable. Shoo! Get!

Professor Xavier: "I'm almost certain that your telepathy is also being augmented."

"You never mentioned how."

Professor Xavier: "When Emma and I entered your home the morning after you first surged...phenomena that wasn't happening prior to our arrival started to transpire."

He went on to explain that picture frames had started to shake downstairs. And when he and Emma came upstairs, an ornament flew off the wall and hit her on the head! I was under the impression that only downstairs was being affected by my powers.

Professor Xavier: "So was I. But that ornament hit only Emma and then nothing else moved..."

He was convinced that I was subconsciously aware that Emma had entered my house in my sleep.

Professor Xavier: "It's no secret from me that you don't like her."

Since I was supposed to be using Emma's own strategy against her, I decided to try and change that idea of his.

"I've seen the error of my ways. Emma...ain't all that bad of a person."

He regarded me very dubiously, but smiled generously nonetheless.

"About Cerebro - isn't it dangerous for people who aren't mentally strong enough to use it?"

Professor Xavier: "Oh, I'm pretty convinced that your mind is strong enough. With the levels of psionic energy you're generating, I don't think we have anything to worry about."

I decided to give it a try. I was always curious about what it would feel like to use Cerebro.

Professor Xavier: "Just have a seat and put on the helmet."

I complied. The Professor took me through some relaxation exercises that involved deep breathing and finding my "center". Whatever that meant. I did feel more at ease at the end though. Then, he called Cerebro to attention and verbally commanded it to activate. It responded in the affirmative and the room was hummed to life. The panels on the walls seemed to fade away and the image of white-gray "static" could be seen along the walls length.

Professor Xavier: "Cerebro can process mental data and convert it into a visual representation of the same."

"Huh?"

He totally lost me there - partly because I was too easily distracted by the grandeur of sitting in that plush chair, wearing the badass helmet. He chuckled and went on to explain in the simplest way for my benefit.

Professor Xavier: "It can make thoughts visible to others and a whole lot more."

Instantly I tensed and made to remove the helmet.

Professor Xavier: "Something wrong?"

"What about **my** thoughts? Will it -"

He set my mind at ease. He had apparently set the machine to ignore the mental impressions of the user. Good. So there was no chance of my mind wandering to something sexual (horny teen here!) and treating him to a sight that might have shocked the poor old guy into a heart attack...

Professor Xavier: "I want you to think of someone you know here."

"Anyone?"

He nodded.

I thought of Ororo. She was right down there in the subbasement and therefore, close by. Amazingly, the static cleared and the entire room went black. Dancing in the air in front of me, was a single white light.

Professor Xavier: "That light represents, whoever it is you're thinking of. Their consciousness to be exact. I want you to open up your mind now to its fullest - but very gradually. Just as you would do if you were trying your utmost to receive an incoming, weak telepathic message."

I once again complied, paying very close attention to the part about doing it gradually. Slowly the room lit up as more and more sparks of light appeared. As my mind detected more and more minds around the school and its grounds, sparks just started popping up all over the place...

Professor Xavier: "Very, very good, John."

He paused for a moment.

Professor Xavier: "Are you tired?"

I grew puzzled. Why would I be? We had barely spent any time working with Cerebro at all.

"No. I feel normal."

Professor Xavier: "Well, I'll have you know what you just did took Emma an hour and a half of hard work to accomplish. And she felt the need to sleep for the rest of the day when she tried it. That was when I first trained her."

I gasped. But Emma Frost was one of the most powerful telepaths on record! I expressed my disbelief verbally too.

Professor Xavier: "It's true. It takes untrained telepaths a while before they can build up the required level of psychic energy to use Cerebro. But since your surge, you are on a constant and ever increasing...high. I trust you see why you need to keep up with your training?"

I nodded. There must not ever be a point where my energy level exceeds my ability to control it, explained the Professor.

Professor Xavier: "You have more power than you can imagine, John. You must always be the one in control, not your powers. Psychic powers are very often linked to the subconscious parts of our minds. Because that's where the energy comes from - the deepest parts of our psyches. And because of that, psychic powers can respond and act as if they have a mind of their own..."

Like when I made that lamp fly across the room towards Emma? I hadn't consciously wanted to do that. But my anger at Emma was so strong, my powers did it nonetheless.

"Professor?"

Professor Xavier: "Hmm?"

"Am I - dangerous?"

The question seemed to have taken him off guard. But ever since I had my tarot and rune readings with Risk, Tarot and Rune, I was beginning to wonder...

Professor Xavier: "Danger only arises when abuse of power takes place, or through a lack of control. As long as you don't abuse your power, and work diligently to stay within your controlling boundary lines, you will pose no danger."

Another question popped into my mind.

"And...you told me that my abilities were growing at a fast rate. And just now you said that my psychic energy level is on an ever increasing high. When will it stop?"

Professor Xavier: "We honestly don't know, John. But...based on the results of the tests that Hank's conducted...there's no indication that it is going to stop...at least not anytime within the foreseeable future."

Hank had conducted tests on Wednesday. It was Saturday morning.

"When did these results come in?"

Professor Xavier: "Well...Thursday morning."

Thursday? Something that concerned me so profoundly, and he didn't see it fit to tell me? I had to ask him to find out?

"Did you tell dad?"

Professor Xavier: "Not yet. He knows about the accelerated development of your powers of course. But Hank and I haven't discussed the technicalities of your results with him."

"Why?"

By then it was easy to see that he was very uncomfortable.

Professor Xavier: "We just wanted to make sure that there wasn't an error with the results. We've never come across unlimited potential before."

Unlimited potential?

"Were there any mistakes?"

He replied that there were none.

"Um...what does unlimited potential mean?"

Professor Xavier: "Every mutant has their limits. A set target point that they cannot push their powers beyond and such."

He went on to explain it further in the context of telekinesis, so that I could understand it better. There were weight constraints involved with telekinesis. Then there were limits as to how many objects telekinetics could affect simultaneously. Added to that, the sizes and states of matter (solid, liquid, gas) also contributed to the set of constraints. As a further level of complexity, most telekinetics could only affect matter and not energy. And then there was also the limit as to whether telekinetics could affect matter on the molecular level, reconfiguring matter at will.

"Reconfiguring matter?"

The Professor said that he'd simplify it for me.

Professor Xavier: "Oh yes. Everything in existence is made up of atoms of different elements. You DO know that from your science at least?"

I nodded. I did understand that basic concept from Chemistry.

Professor Xavier: "And what really matters is how these different elements are bonded with each other and arranged in space. Telekinetics, ones with their powers highly developed, can at times break the bonds that hold molecules together and reconfigure matter, changing one substance to another one entirely. All it involves is moving individual atoms and attaching them to each other in different ways."

I was flabbergasted! He was saying it was possible to transform matter on the molecular level like...Lego blocks?!

Professor Xavier: "And from what we can tell...these limitations will eventually be inconsequential to you. You're very special Jonathan. Hank and I - we think that perhaps you are the next step in mutant kind's continuing evolution."

"I don't understand."

Professor Xavier: "Evolution never stops, John. It is the driving force that continuously alters all creatures through mutation. The process is slow, ordinarily taking thousands of years. But every now and then, it occurs in leaps and bounds. Every now and then, Mother Nature, the greatest scientist of all, stumbles upon a breakthrough."

According to Professor Xavier's line of thinking, mutants were one example of a breakthrough in evolution. A group of humans first starting to walk upright, development of a more complex brain and the opposable thumb were others.

Professor Xavier: "Mutation is a rare event. And sometimes it produces harmful deformities, or traits that are neutral. But when a trait is produced that confers a great advantage, the creatures with them thrive better than those without and their offspring often inherit the enhancement. Your children may very well - "

Offspring? Sorry Prof, but there ain't gonna be any kids.

"Did...my mother ever show signs of anything close to this?"

Professor Xavier: "Jean was... John, I'm sure that you appreciate that there are certain things that I should not tell you."

"But Prof - "

He motioned for me to hear him out.

Professor Xavier: "But I do believe that you deserve to know nonetheless. I'll have a word with your father...he's the best person to talk to."

"Thank you."

I knew then that I was finally going to be officially told the truth. Even though I already knew (by listening in on dad's nightmare when we visited Alkali Lake), I wanted it to be told officially. That way I wouldn't have to constantly guard against the slip of revealing how much I really knew due to eavesdropping. I couldn't catch myself all the time. Sooner or later I would slip up.

Professor Xavier: "Well, let's continue shall we?"

I nodded and once more focused my attention back towards the minds at the school...

* * *

**"We So Need To Talk"**

The funny thing about plans is how quickly they can change when the environment or circumstances warrant them to. Even when well thought out. Mystique had originally planned on entering the Xavier Mansion and disabling the good Professor. And while she was at it, wreaking havok with their computer systems. But that was before she found Xavier in the subbasement with Cerebro and a student. The boy did seem very familiar to her somehow. Xavier had called him John. She learned later during their conversation that he was the son of Cyclops and Jean. But all that was of no account compared to everything else she had seen and heard...

Mystique: "Erik, we so need to talk. Privately, in person, and today."

Erik: "I trust what you have to say is urgent enough to warrant -"

Mystique: "Oh it IS, Erik. Trust me on that."

Ordinarily, Mystique would never have even contemplated interrupting Magneto. But she was far too excited to pay any heed.

Erik: "You won't give me a small hint?"

Mystique: "Do you remember Jean?"

Erik: "How could I forget?"

Mystique: "She has a son and -"

Erik: "Oh? And your point is?"

Mystique: "Xavier himself called him the next step in mutant-kind's evolution...you really need to hear what I heard."

A long silence pervaded before Erik spoke again. Ah, Mystique thought, I've gotten him interested.

Erik: "Meet me at our usual place. At two."

Mystique: "Shan't be late."

Smiling wickedly to herself, Mystique turned off her cell phone and began to prepare for her rendezvous...

* * *

**"Trying To Make A Connection"**

After about two hours more of telepathic practicing with Professor Xavier, I was free to go enjoy what (little) remained of my Saturday morning. In closing, the Professor calibrated Cerebro's settings to suit me and encouraged me to feel free to practice on my own whenever I wanted to. I left totally awed. We had progressed fairly quickly. I was always under the impression that Cerebro only allowed telepaths to extend their influences further. But nearing the end of the session, I was able to reach out with my mind and move items around the school - like retrieving a ball stuck in one of the Mansion's trees. I was already familiar with moving items I couldn't see. But I never had such range before. And it could be used to not only see memories, but RECORD them too! And if you had the skill and authorization...ALTER them to suit your tastes! Cerebro was a piece of work alright. Still, as fun as using Cerebro was, I was anxious to go meet my friends.

Logan: "Hey, kid. Hold the elevator."

Turning around, I saw that Logan was walking towards the elevator. I stopped the doors from closing and while waiting for him to make it up to my position, I scrutinized his facial expression. He wasn't wearing that overly disturbing look that he was earlier. That was a good sign, I guessed. Presently, he made it into the elevator and I looked away so that he wouldn't realize that I was studying him.

Logan: "So whatcha still doin' down here this time of morning? I thought all you came for was your test results."

Wait a minute, Logan's eyes were shifty. His eyes are never shifty! He must be nervous. All because I caught him in a moment of "weakness"...in a display of sappy emotion?

"I was with the Professor. We were working with Cerebro."

He whistled in an impressed manner. It wasn't like Logan to give such overt compliments. Since my "surge", he hadn't really been treating me any differently. And he certainly hadn't been giving me any praise because of my power increase. When it came to Logan, he only appreciated skill through practice and hard work. My surge was just due to genes and no effort on my part.

Logan: "Really? Doing what?"

Logan making casual conversation? Okay, he must really be nervous. And all to preserve a macho faade?

"Look, I won't tell anyone or anything. Okay?"

Logan: "What? About this morning?"

Yeah, what else?

"Yeah. I didn't see, or hear anything."

A couple awkward moments of silence passed by.

Logan: "I was just - well you just walked in at a bad time."

"You two were having a heart to heart in a bad place."

He smiled a little. Funny, he was smiling but didn't really seem any happier. It didn't really look genuine at all. He opened his mouth to say something but just then the elevator doors slid apart. I nodded to him and stepped out onto the ground floor of the Mansion, making my way to the back door. You know the feeling you get when someone is watching you? Sure enough when I turned around, I saw him watching me. He quickly averted his gaze and walked off in the opposite direction. He must have been worried that I had overheard something, and was trying to figure out if he was right in that guess or not. Tossing the thought aside, I started out towards the back yard. During my time with Cerebro, I had successfully located my friends there. Time to go tell them about the night before and how heroic I was in the face of untold danger. () Oh yeah...

* * *

**"Closure And A New Beginning"**

Logan stood pensively before the larger than life monument depicting Jean Grey Summers. His emotions were always complicated at best. But now, he didn't even have a word to describe them. He felt angry. Deep down he couldn't help but suspect that Jean knew that John was his son, and kept it from him (by swearing he was Scott's) just so that the affair wouldn't come to light. Why else would she deny him a paternity test, beg him to drop the matter and just trust her? The sadness was stronger than the anger. Sixteen years had passed by. How many fathers lose their children and don't see them again for years to come...if they ever do? And there he was, seeing his own kid day after day and not knowing it.

Logan: You knew, didn't you? I backed down for your sake, because I loved you. I guess you didn't give a shit about me.

The regret was the worst. Shouldn't he have pushed harder for a paternity? But then what? He might have learnt that John was his. But what did he know about raising kids? And on his own too?

Logan: I'd have at least tried to get to know him better. Somehow...

Family was the one thing Logan desired above all else. The X-men were as close as any friends could get. But they weren't his flesh and blood. He wanted to settle down one day. Have kids he could call his own. People he'd love and who'd love him in return. For the past couple of years he'd tried to fill the void a little with Jubilee. She was the closest thing to a daughter that he had. While it helped, it wasn't the same as having his own.

Ororo: "Somehow I knew I'd find you here."

Logan: "She's gone now. And she's left us all to deal with her damned mess."

Logan didn't turn around to face Ororo for fear that she'd see how close to tears he was. Somehow, she seemed to realize it in spite of his precautions. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for support.

Ororo: "Shhh. Don't say such things."

After the affair Jean's relationship with Scott seemed to be as perfect as could be. She would have probably took her secrets with her to her natural death, Logan thought.

Logan: "They passed John around, here there and everywhere since he was a kid. They never spent the time they should have spent with him when he was growing up. No wonder he's always getting into trouble. And this - this bitch wouldn't tell me he was mine so that I could have a bigger part in his life?! I wouldn't have wrecked her marriage and she knew it."

Logan would have been more than willing - if Jean allowed - to play something of an uncle or such. He would have been content to at least have an active role in his son's life. Get to know him. Even if the relationship would have meant further deception. But her selfishness wouldn't have allowed him even that much. She privately frowned upon any real closeness between Logan and members of her family. She no doubt wanted to distance herself from him, so she wouldn't have to deal with constant guilty reminders.

Ororo: "I just knew that it would affect you like this. A person doesn't just learn, after more than a decade, that someone is their child and does nothing about it. No matter how much they think it's for their own good."

Logan: "I know it's selfish, but I want -"

Ororo: "To be a part of his life? It's not selfish, Logan. It's natural."

Logan: "But how can I?"

Ororo: "You need to go slow. You cannot expect to just drop a bomb like this on someone. You're all grown up and look at what it's doing to you. He's still developing...it'll be worse for him."

Logan: "What do I do?"

Ororo: "Try to get to know him better for now. Make a little more conversation."

Logan: "I tried that just now. He seemed to think I was worried about him walking in on us this morning and finding me so shaken up."

Ororo: "Were you worried about that?"

Truth be told, that was the least of Logan's worries.

Ororo: "Don't take this the wrong way - but sometimes you make the students uncomfortable around you."

That was certainly true. Logan did call a lot of them nicknames and teased them and such in an attempt to become a little more familiar with them. But a lot of them seemed to take offence by it. And then there were the times when he had to be strict with them. He didn't want to let them think he was going too soft with them and risk them taking advantage of his "good" side.

Ororo: "Good side?"

Logan: "I...try, okay?"

Ororo: "Well, you're going to have to try harder in this case. But let's be clear on one thing. You **are** going to talk to him about this? Right?"

Logan didn't answer immediately.

Ororo: "It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or next week or the next five years. Only when you KNOW for a fact that he's ready."

Logan: "Yeah. I will talk to him...when he's ready for it."

Logan didn't like thinking about the effect that it would have on Scott. But he steeled himself. Scott and Jean had their chance. And as far as he was concerned, they both had neglected John for the greater part of his childhood. Sending the kid - MY kid, he corrected himself - to grandparents, Alex and Lorna... Scott always punished John more strictly than any of the other students, just to make an example of him. No wonder they couldn't seem to get along for any great length of time.

Ororo: "And since we're on the subject of talking...I hope you know that you can come talk to me anytime you want. And if you don't come to me and I feel you need to vent, I WILL break your doors down. I'm not letting you face this on your own."

Ororo, ever the kind-hearted one. No burden was too much for her to bear for the people she cared about. Logan shuddered slightly at the thought of how he'd have handled it all if she wasn't there to help him through it. It wasn't a thought he relished. He didn't have anyone else to turn to. He liked to think that he was strong. But even he needed a rock on occasion. And Ororo was always there waiting to help. She'd helped him learn the truth about his kid, and was prepared to follow it up with ongoing support. Logan turned around and looked at her with gratitude. At that moment, no one else in the world could be more beautiful in his eyes.

Ororo: "Log -"

The kiss was unexpected. But they each gave into it. When he broke it, they both stared at each other silently for several minutes...

Logan: "Come on."

Ororo: "H-huh?"

Logan: "It's almost time for lunch. I'm taking you out."

Locking hands together, they walked away from the monument...

* * *

**"A Plot Is Hatched"**

Later that day...

The Scandizzo diner. It was a seedy joint in a bad part of town. In years past it was considered to be a nice little place where you could take your family out to. Back when the paint wasn't peeling away and the waitresses didn't look like two-bit hookers. The clientele had since changed too. As did the opening hours - now it was a near twenty-four hour place. Mystique walked inside, disguised in a too-short, too-tight skirt...and a top that revealed a little too much cleavage,. She fit right in. Scanning the diner visually, she made her way to her usual table.

Sitting at it was an old man, wearing large dark glasses, a cap that fully covered his head and a scarf that reached almost up to his mouth. What a disguise, thought Mystique. It was obvious that he had been waiting for some time. The expression on his face was a little more than impatient. Sighing, Mystique sat down. Immediately, he demanded to know why she had kept him waiting for so long. He must not have known how difficult it was walking down the streets dressed as she was, with desperate men prowling all over.

Erik: "Down to business. What did you learn during your latest foray?"

Not wasting any time, huh? There were some good things about the Scandizzo diner. People knew to mind their own business. No one wanted to be nosy and risk hearing something that might put their life in danger. Of course there were exceptions to that rule. But they were far and few in between. Mystique promptly divulged the details of the discussion she had overheard earlier as well as all that she had seen.

Erik: "In fifteen minutes he managed to locate someone specific?"

Mystique: "And shortly after, he started sensing the minds of everyone around the Mansion."

Erik's shock was unparalleled. Decades ago, he and Charles Xavier weren't enemies at all. But the closest of friends. They shared the dream of human-mutant co-existence. Magneto had since wizened up. But during his time with Charles, he helped him build the machine known as Cerebro. So that with its help, Charles could extend his powers on the planetary scale if need be, to locate more mutants. As a co-designer of Cerebro, he knew its functional requirements. And no beginner could just sit in it and expect to accomplish what Mystique had reported. Cerebro was meant to boost the power of already trained, powerful psychics. Weak and mid range psychics would risk damage to their minds by its use.

Mystique: "I doubt the old sap would place his students at risk. He wasn't even slightly worried about that kid being in danger."

Erik: "Jean's son you say?"

Mystique: "You got it."

Jean's sudden rise to power was a mystery to Magneto. But he had one theory - that didn't really satisfy him. Charles always taught his students restraint. Charles called it the "ethical use of power". Magneto preferred to term it, "Denial of Self". Jean had always seemed to be a weak to mid-range telekinetic and telepath. Perhaps she was much more and merely denied using her full potential because of Charles' conditioning and teaching. The psychic power could have been amassing for years...and when the time came where she was forced to release it...

Erik: "Now that you mention her son...I'm forced to throw out my old theory."

Mystique: "How so?"

Jean would have had a long time after her powers manifested to build up that amount of power. John was still a teen and mutant powers tended to activate during the teenaged years. He didn't have the time to build up that kind of energy. And since he was a direct descendent of Jean...genetics had to be involved...

Mystique: "So you think that Jean was probably a lot more powerful than we thought."

Erik: "And it appears that her child has inherited it."

Mystique: "But why the hell didn't she use some of that power before that. She would have done a lot more damage to our cause."

Erik: "Maybe she couldn't then. Psychic powers are heavily influenced by emotional triggers. Maybe the thought of seeing her team die was enough to force it out of her."

Mystique: "I wonder what, if anything, forced it out of her son."

Erik: "Who can say."

Mystique: "So what do we do about...John."

Erik: "We need to study the situation first. From what you tell me concerning Cerebro, Charles is training him in the use of his powers quite quickly. We cannot let Charles have such a weapon in his arsenal. Especially in our current state - we're outnumbered as it is."

Mystique: "I'd rather have him in ours."

Erik: "The feeling is mutual my dear. I want you to infiltrate the Mansion. Pose as a student. Get those young ones to help you."

Mystique: "I'll keep an eye on the boy and learn some more."

It shouldn't be any trouble. Mystique would pose as a shapeshifting mutant. Shapeshifters' thought patterns were constantly changing and so they had a remarkable resistance against telepathic mind probes. There was little risk of Mystique being found out by telepathy. Of course, as Magneto pointed out, she had better take precautions to guard against Wolverine's nose. A nice spritz of perfume should prevent him from detecting her scent.

Erik: "Get the M.A.L.E. to raise some ruckus downtown. Let it attract attention. Pose as someone they're trying to coerce into joining. The media are bound to come running...and so will the X-men. They'll **save** you and no doubt offer you a place with them. And the rest will be child's play for you."

Mystique: "I suppose I'll have to get close to him."

Erik: "Shouldn't be too hard. He's a teenaged boy. Just assume the form of a beautiful girl and he just might come to YOU."

Magneto chuckled lightly, clearly enjoying a trip down memory lane.

Mystique: "Hey, maybe I should try to seduce him so he can get me pregnant. Who knows - the baby might eventually grow up to be just like him? Then again...he looks kinda young..."

Erik: "Too much of a long term plan. I want results a lot quicker than that. I'm getting along in years you know. Besides, with a father as stiff as Summers, I doubt he'd dare knock you up."

Magneto and Mystique chuckled at that. Although, deep down, they both wondered at the feasibility of that plan...nah.

Mystique: "Whatever. When shall I start?"

Magneto: "You know what I say. Why put off 'til tomorrow what you can do today."

Mystique: "Got it, sir."

At that Mystique got up, fended off two men at the door, and went about her way...

* * *

**"Karaoke!"**

Meanwhile...

Bobby, Ray and I looked at Amara and Jubilee with disbelief upon our faces.

Ray: "A surprise karaoke contest? You want us to -"

Bobby and Ray's belief was of the negative variety. Mine however was of the positive kind.

"Sounds cool."

Jubilee and Amara sided with me whilst shock was displayed on the boys' faces.

Bobby: "Who the hell came up with that idea?"

Jubilee: "It was Rogue's idea. I think it's cool. Besides...the winner gets three hundred dollars. And the consolation prizes are pretty hot too."

To Amara, because she was filthy rich, that wasn't much incentive. She merely wanted to show off the skills she claimed she had. For the rest of then - three hundred dollars would be welcome. Jubilee, Bobby and Ray were restricted to their allowances provided by the school. And since my birthday had recently come and gone...they were sorta broke.

"Besides Ray. If romance is what Vanessa is after...serenade her and see where it goes."

Amara caught my drift.

Amara: "And if you WIN, you can go take her out somewhere with the money."

Ray: "Couldn't you give me the money yourself? So that I don't have to go and make an ass out of myself onstage?"

Amara's reply was simple. She was NOT going to be giving a guy HER money so that he could go and spend it on some other girl. Not since one of her ex's was caught doing that. The memory was too painful...

Jubilee: "Oh it's on tonight! Come on, Amara. We gotta go research our divas!"

Divas?! Ooh, can I come? Didn't think so... (--) Like I'd ever dare to vocalize that desire... The girls left us then. Ray meanwhile had been giving the idea of serenading Vanessa, or at least singing to get her attention, some thought. But he had a problem. He had no idea what to sing. Ray's musical tastes were kinda limited. I really didn't think something heavy metal would have done anything positive in Vanessa's case. Bobby's suggestion was very helpful either.

Bobby: "I'm Too Sexy."

Ray: "Hmm, not a bad idea."

"You're both too stupid. Girls don't wanna hear that shit."

I sighed annoyed that even he'd be idiotic to suggest that song. That joke wasn't even funny. They both looked at me quizzically. I gathered then that it wasn't a joke. They both were serious!

Ray: "How the heck would you know what girls wanna hear?"

Bobby: "You ain't ever had a girlfriend."

"Neither have you two."

Ray: "We had bitches at least."

The respect they showed to women was atrocious.

"Well, I really doubt that you'd snag Vanessa with that song. But WHAT would I know? You're sooo much smarter. It's a wonder how all of your past efforts have failed with a brain like yours."

Ray got sullen, and even slow, insensitive Bobby seemed upset that I'd say something so blunt.

Ray: "Well...what would you recommend?"

I had an idea at the tip of my tongue. But I pretended to have to think a little...

"Hmmm. Something by Bryan Adams."

Bobby: "Who?"

Idiots!

"Everything I Do... Yeah, that'd work."

It was obvious by then that they didn't have a clue about the song or the singer. Sigh, they had no appreciation for the eighties. What were the odds of them knowing about the seventies? I decided to poke a little fun...

"Or there is that song I heard at grandma's once."

Bobby: "Eh?"

Eh hem.

"If you change your mind, I'm the first in line! Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me! If you need me, let me know. I will be around! If you got no place to go when you're feelin' down!"

Ray: "Yes, yes! That's it!"

Pity ABBA was so gay.

"Unfortunately I can't remember any more of the song. We'll have to go with Everything I Do. Come on, mom had a CD collection."

Bobby: "We could just download it from the internet."

I put on an expression that was shocked and appalled. That was totally illegal! We didn't have credit cards and so I was sure what he was suggesting was an illegal free download. How WRONG!

Bobby: "Yeah, I guess. Shame on me."

"Good. Besides, today is Saturday. All the mansion computers are probably taken."

Like they almost always were during daylight hours. My computer was out of the question. Aside from the danger of them poking around (they pressed buttons and stuff without asking first) and finding my veritable porno stash, the filters on the home network didn't allow for mp3 downloads. Dad was very strict about infringing upon copyright laws. Oddly, as strict as dad was...mpegs and such were allowed... I think he must have been afraid that if I didn't have a sexual outlet, then I might act out my impulses elsewhere and bring shame upon him (like making him a grandfather too soon or something!).

Ray: "Well, let's go. We don't have much time to spare."

That said, I led the way towards my house...

* * *

**"Something's Come Up"**

I entered the house with Bobby and Ray and the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. Emma and dad were at the start of a sappy movie marathon when I left home. But the place seemed deserted.

"Wait here."

Going into the kitchen I looked around on the kitchen table. Sure enough there was a note there.

"Something's come up... Mutant activity downtown...have to go handle it. Dinner will be in oven. Courtesy of Emma. Later."

Emma? Dinner. But it was nowhere near dinner time. He must have expected me in late and Emma was probably going to have to come in later to cook. Oh joy. I walked back towards my friends in the living room and saw that they were already getting themselves into trouble. Can't they learn to keep their hands to themselves?

Bobby: "What are these?"

"They're records."

Ray: "They look like big black CDs."

Bobby: "Look, it says over forty minutes of music... That all?"

"Okay, put down those records or my father will catch a fit if they're broken. Come on. Mom's stuff is in the attic."

Ah yes, the attic. The ONE place in our house that dad neglected. Mom was the one who cleaned out there. And since she's been gone we haven't really went up there except to dump old stuff. So we started making our way upstairs...

* * *

**"The Attic...Repository Of Mysteries Untold"**

Ray: "Smells really musty in here."

That it did. Maybe we should clean the place out. I had an inkling why dad hadn't taken over the position as keeper of the attic. There were just too many things that brought back memories in there. I fumbled about and located the light switch.

Bobby: "This place looks like a dump."

Considering it was my attic, that was okay. Bobby really should take a look at his dorm room. I ignored that comment and went rummaging around one of the shelves. Just old books and magazines...

Ray: "Whooo! Holy shit!"

I tossed a quick glance at Bobby and Ray and saw them smirking crazily. Making my way over to them, I saw that they were grinning at some sort of...was it a poster?

"What are you two laughing at?"

They tossed it to me. I unfolded it and...and my eyes all but popped out! It was as large as a poster. But it looked to be a drawing of some kind. The fact that it was so lifelike was shocking enough. But the subject matter made my heart beat so much, I thought I was going to have a heart attack! The drawing depicted two MEN! One was a dark-haired, tanned Adonis. And he had one arm wrapped around the other guy, a totally hot blond it seemed, who was standing a tad bit provocatively in front of him. The other arm of the tanned god was - he was smirking very wickedly - was snaking down the abs right into the pants of the blond! They were both shirtless and seemed to be glistening in the sun!

I looked at the bottom right hand corner of the drawing and saw initials.

"J.G. Jean Grey?"

Mom drew like that? The drawing was good...and yet sooo baaad.

Bobby: "It's titled on the back. Cruel Summer. Your mom was..."

Ray: "Maybe she drew it as a present to Summers."

Bobby and Ray laughed scandalously.

"So not funny."

Ray: "Then again, it could have been for her. I'm real attached to my lesbian porno collection."

I tossed the drawing aside - note to self, get that for yourself later! Bobby and Ray went about rummaging again. As did I...

"Ah, found it!"

Bryan Adams: The Best of Me. Now Ray could go practise for the karaoke contest. There was no response at my announcement though.

"I said I FOUND it!"

I looked behind me and saw that Bobby and Ray were cringed over something else and were shaking.

"What is it now?"

They turned to face me and shoved a heavy box into my direction. They both seemed to be holding in boisterous laughter. Lord, what more could they have found? I took the box nonetheless and scrutinized its contents. Old sheets of paper? And they weren't a little pile of papers - they were a frickin' lot of them forming a very think stack. I took them up and read...

"A Slip of the Tongue."

"Andy and Mike go to Camp."

"He Likes it Rough."

"Every Tom, Dick and Harry."

"Jack Be Nimble, Jack Be Quick...blah, blah...Jack Jumped his Bones and Rode his Di -."

"Alex In Wonderland - Lick Me, Suck Me, Fuc -"

Ray: "Alex? I hope that your uncle didn't inspire that one."

Oh my fucking God! Each of the stories ended with a JG set of initials. Mom was into gay stuff?! I knew that there were a lot of girls into it - and the popularity of slash fiction would attest to that ()...but MY mom?! How old was she when she wrote these things?! Lord, it wasn't even hidden or anything. She must have been confident that dad would leave the cleaning of the attic to her 'til kingdom come. I had the weirdest mix of feelings then. Something like sadness and regret. I know that some people were totally open minded towards others of another sexuality...until it invaded their own family. Then things were quite different. Still...would mom have been okay if she knew about me?

"Look, here's the CD. Let's go."

Ray and Bobby looked at me seriously then.

Ray: "Was this Bryan Adams dude gay?"

"What? No!"

Bobby: "Considering all that we've seen here today... And considering what your mom was into and that she was a fan of his..."

Ray: "Hey, I ain't singing no fag song up on stage."

Okay, that hurt. Especially as I always considered myself lucky in that my friends never really mentioned anything that remotely concerned gay stuff...

"Look, Adams, to the best of my knowledge, wasn't gay and his music isn't - "

Ray: "Look...I dunno. You could be mistaken. I think I'll just have to come up with something else."

Bobby: "I'm Too Sexy. I'm tellin, you. Let her know what she's missing."

Ass. Ray handed me back the CD and Bobby motioned for us to leave.

Bobby: "Come on. Let's get out of here before we all go gay or something. Jesus, all those sick stories -"

They both left the attic and started down the stairs. I felt more than a little mad at the both of them. But it was more than compensated for because I then knew for a fact that mom couldn't have been a homophobe or disgusted. Even if she wrote and drew those things years ago, she kept them. She didn't throw away or burn them or some shit like that. It was heartening. I was excited to read the stash, but I'd have to come back for it when I was alone. I'd just reassemble all the papers into a stack and leave it where Bobby and Ray had found the box, I decided. In the process of doing so, something fell out of the box and onto the ground. It was a small, silvery piece of jewelry.

"A...pendant?"

I picked up the silver object and scrutinized it closely. I realized that it wasn't just a pendant. It also seemed to be some sort of key. What the heck was it doing all the way at the bottom of the box? And more importantly, what was it a key for? At the sound of Bobby and Ray's voices, I stuffed the papers back into the box, and put the key into my pocket...

Ray: "Dude, what's takin' you so long? You jackin' off to those stories up there or something?!"

Bobby's laughter could be heard.

Bobby: "Or maybe it's the drawing!"

Assholes...

* * *

**"You Sure You're Homeless?"**

Meanwhile...

Ororo hugged the crying girl comfortingly as the X-men streaked homewards in the Blackbird. The M.A.L.E. must have decided to up the pace of their plans. Tracking down young mutants and trying to coerce them to join their ranks by force. The mutant ruffians had raised a fair bit of hell with the law enforcement too. At least the X-men were able to get the girl away from them.

Cyclops and Angel were up front piloting the jet. So comforting and reassuring were left to Ororo and Betsy. Logan sort of stood by. Ororo was of the opinion that the scene might help trigger his dormant parenting instincts. Whatever the hell that was supposed to mean, he thought. Still, there was something weird about the homeless teenaged girl's story. Logan interrupted the two women and asked a question that had been bothering him.

Logan: "You sure you're homeless?"

Ororo and Betsy looked at him a little disapprovingly. But Logan felt that he was in his rights. The girl, who identified herself as Ashley Montgomery, claimed that she was a runaway. But whilst she looked the part, she certainly didn't smell like it. As a matter of fact, she smelled downright heavenly.

Ashley: "Y-yes, s-sir."

She was heaving due to the sobs and Ororo and Betsy gave Logan looks that were meant to dissuade him from asking anymore questions.

Logan: "How long ago did you run away?"

The two women eyed him piercingly.

Ashley: "About two weeks ago."

Two weeks, not a very long time. It sounded reasonable.

Logan: "You smell really nice...for a person living on the streets."

The girl seemed to get a little irate, but she quickly composed herself.

Ashley: "That was my last bottle of perfume - I grabbed it just before I ran away. Just because I live on the streets doesn't mean I have to smell like it."

Psylocke: Logan, can't you see that this girl is in shock?! Shut the hell up or back away!

Ashley: "Besides, if I couldn't shower, I had to do something to get rid of the smell."

Ashley broke down into sobs once more. Both women seemed to be on the verge of shedding a few tears themselves. Women and their ways, Logan muttered out loud. Personally, if he were running away, he'd make sure to grab something to eat or better than that, money...rather than perfume. As if she could hear his thoughts, Ororo spoke once more to the shaking girl.

Ororo: "You poor thing. You could use a warm meal and a roof over your head. You're staying with us."

Ashley: "You...m-mean it?"

Psylocke: "Yes, dear. You'll have a home and family with us."

All three females huddled closer together. Ashley smiled, obviously happy with the arrangement. No one could guess just how happy she truly was...

* * *

**"The New Girl"**

I didn't leave with Ray and Bobby after our foray into the attic. They however, decided to stay a while, practicing that horrendous song idea of Bobby's. The karaoke competition was later that night, after dinner. When the door opened and Emma walked in, Bobby and Ray took it as a sign that it was time for them to leave. Emma smiled graciously at them and wished them luck. Then she shut the door and regarded me with a straight face.

Emma: "We're having lamb chops tonight. Unless you have a better idea."

"Why does it matter what I think?"

Emma: "Look, we both know that we're not exactly big fans of each other. So let's just come up with a few ground rules. I'll be nice to you - and you'll be nice to me. And it'll keep your father happy. And when he's happy, we're all happy."

"But Miss Frost, I AM being nice to you for dad's sake. At least to his face, just like you are."

Emma: "Just remember, I have my eyes on you."

I was about to respond to that, but then I heard the door open.

Scott: "I'm home!"

That was a little early. Judging by the note he left, I thought he was going to be back sometime late. At the very least sometime after dinner. But I guess whatever mutant activity had come up...they had dealt with it sooner than anticipated. I was at that moment sprawled out on the couch with my legs almost wide open. And when I saw dad enter with a shy looking girl (who had a backpack on her shoulder)...I jumped and assumed a more dignified posture. Something that couldn't be misconstrued as, "Come take a ride". Emma seemed pleasantly surprised. We both looked to dad for an explanation. He promptly began.

Scott: "This is Ashley Montgomery. She's a girl we rescued earlier. Some people from the M.A.L.E. were trying to force her to join them."

Emma walked up quickly to the said girl and asked if she was alright. I stood rooted to the spot. The M.A.L.E. wanted to forcefully recruit Ashley. Got it. But what was she doing here?

Scott: "She has nowhere else to go, and we offered her a place here at the mansion."

Okay...still don't get what she was doing in our house.

Scott: "Rather than just assign her to a dorm room, in a large, new environment on her very first night...Ororo thought that it might be a good idea to have her spend the night here. And then we could give her a proper tour of the place tomorrow. If we do it now, we'll have to rush it and then she won't get to acclimatize."

I looked at Ashley. She seemed to be shaking a little. Poor girl. At least she knew dad as one of her rescuers. Just putting her up for the night with complete strangers mightn't have been the best thing to do. Ororo was right.

"That's a good idea dad."

He smiled, as did Emma and Ashley.

Scott: "Emma, why don't you show Ashley to the bathroom so she can shower. And maybe you could go see if you could get her some clothes to wear. Some of Jean's should fit just fin -."

He looked at me abruptly. It was nice to know that my feelings were being taken in consideration for a change. And then my mood was a little better since me and my friends stumbled across some of mom's...artistic pieces. Go mom!

It's okay, dad. Mom would have done it.

Scott: Yeah. She would.

He nodded and finished his sentence. Emma took the girl by the arm and went upstairs with her...

* * *

**"I'm On A Date...Oh Joy" (--)**

Why the heck did I get stuck with doing it?! During dinner, I mentioned that I was going to go sing at Rogue's karaoke competition. And that gave Emma and dad a "bright" idea. Why couldn't I take Ashley along with me? She seemed to have taken a liking to me during dinner (dad made me pull the chair for her and all sorts of chivalrous nonsense). And it might be a good idea if I introduced her to my friends and helped make her transition into the institute as easy as was possible. Of course I had to nod and smile and pretend to be okay with it. I mean, it was a nice thing to do. But there was something about the way I caught Ashley looking at me that was unnerving...

Scott: "And you know it should go without saying...but she's been through a lot today. The last thing she needs is a boy with overactive hormones making passes at her. Be a gentleman at all times."

Good grief! Okay, so Ashley was - if I were straight - what I would consider to be hot. All I could do was nod angrily that dad would even think I wouldn't be a gentleman. Dad was a little tired after flying the jet back and forth the night before and the day after, so he said he wasn't going to be able to make it to the contest. But he wished me luck...as did Emma.

"Why thank you, Emma."

She, what else, smiled. Ashley then came downstairs and we stepped outside. Emma led dad upstairs with the intention of giving him a massage after his hard day. I was so used to death glaring Emma behind her back that I automatically started to. Then I remembered that Ashley was right next to me. I quickly wiped the expression of my face. She had seen it though. And she completely misinterpreted.

Ashley: "Why were you looking at your mom like that?"

I gasped. Such blasphemy! She was lucky that she didn't know any better. Heaven forbid a day that I'd ever have to call Emma Grace Frost...mom! **(OO)**

"Oh, she is NOT my mom. She's my dad's girlfriend."

Ashley: "Don't you like her?"

We continued walking down the Mansion's pathway.

"Yeah, I guess."

Ashley: "Your parents divorced or something?"

"No. Mom died about a year ago."

She said that she was sorry to hear that.

"It's okay."

We had by then reached the front door. I reassured her that the students at the Mansion were cool. For the most part. Yeah, there were some assholes there too. But hey, it WAS a school. What school was complete without its fair share? She smiled, took my hand and said that she was ready. I was a little uncomfortable with her touching me. Not disgusted or anything like that...just uncomfortable thinking about how everyone might react if they saw. I had never had a girlfriend. And I never ever planned on using a girl to cover up my secret. I had also never expressed any interest in pursuing girls. So it would probably draw some attention. added to that was the fact that Ashley certainly looked like girlfriend material...

Ashley: "Let's go inside."

"Y-yeah."

We had been standing their a little too long as I pondered. I opened the door and we went inside. The hallways were practically deserted as most students (who were taking part) were bound to be either doing last minute practicing in private so no one could steal their song ideas...or already in the auditorium. And the spectators were probably there too.

"Just let me try and locate my friends."

I opened my mind up and managed to sense Jubilee.

Jubilee, where are you guys?

Jubilee: We're in the ground floor lounge.

All of you?

Jubilee: Yeah.

Oh boy.

Is it okay if I bring a friend along with me?

I could sense her curiosity at that. She knew that the only friends I had were them. No one else really got close to me personally. She said that of course it was okay and that I shouldn't have had to ask that.

"Found them."

We started walking to the ground floor lounge. Every now and then we'd pass a group of students and they'd look at me like I was some lucky son of a bitch.

Ashley: "You did that with your mind, huh?"

We had been talking over dinner about our mutant abilities. She was a metamorph. A person who could shift their form to that of someone or something else. She didn't know the technical name for it though. Dad explained his abilities as did Emma and myself.

"Yeah."

Ashley: "That is so cool."

Okay, being praised was always nice. And coming from guys or girls, it sorta almost always made me blush. I know I was blushing then. It was so not a good time for that. She obviously noticed it and looked away, blushing as well. Presently, we reached the door of the lounge and entered. I spotted Jubilee and the rest of the guys at the other end of the room. Sighing in anticipation, I lead Ashley across the room, amidst stares, to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys."

They looked up. And stared/gawked. I had then realized that in my nervousness, I had not taken my hand away from Ashley. She was still holding onto it and we, for all the world, looked like a couple! I gently eased my hand away and used it to point to her instead.

"This is Ashley Montgomery. She's gonna be a new student here at the institute."

The all broke out of their staring and welcomed her, offering her a seat. The particulars about her case came out and everyone was more than supportive.

Amara: "You'll love it here, Ashley."

Jubilee: "Yeah. You'll fit in fine. Look, you're making new friends already."

All three girls smiled at each other.

Bobby: "Hmm, the M.A.L.E. huh?"

Ray: "Same people you guys fought last night, John?"

I nodded.

Ashley: "Y-you fought them? You're so young. Why'd they let - "

"That is something Professor Xavier, the headmaster of the school, will have to explain to you."

She nodded and we dropped the subject of the M.A.L.E.

"They gonna start this thing up anytime soon?"

As if to answer my question, the P.A. system came online and Rogue's southern accented voice began announcing that the contest was about to start. All participants and spectators should proceed to the auditorium at that time. Amara and Jubilee each too Ashley's arm girly style and they walked ahead of us.

Ray: "Time to get Vanessa's attention."

"Good luck with that."

He frowned.

Bobby: "Ray, maybe John's right. Maybe he **does** know what girls want. I mean, look at..."

He pointed to Ashley.

"I said that she is just a friend. Weren't you listening just now when I explained how I met her?"

They both looked at me disbelievingly.

Bobby: "She is sexy as hell. You sure that nothing - "

I nodded in annoyance. Nothing was going on, I vehemently protested. They looked at each other amusedly and I knew that they were about to try and poke some fun at my expense.

Ray: "Them stories turned ya, didn't they?"

Bobby: "That's how it starts, I guess. Today, a hot chick comes his way - and he doesn't care. Tomorrow he just might start cravin' dick."

I stopped walking.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

They merely grinned.

"Reading stories doesn't make people gay, Ray."

Not exactly the best thing to say.

Bobby: "You read them? Dude, that is sick!"

I really don't know what came over me...

"I haven't read them yet. But I think I will. When I get home later. They're a side of mom that I never saw before. And as for it being sick - you don't puke when you watch lesbians eating out each other's pussies, do you?"

They both looked at me open mouthed. I turned away quickly, then registering what I had said, I continued walking in silence. They didn't say anything more to me during our walk to the auditorium...

* * *

**"Take It Away!"**

Rogue: "Take it away, sugar!"

Rogue started off the contest by reminding everyone that it was an open competition. Anyone who just got the urge to sing their heart out could just join in and take their turn onstage. The order of contestants would be chosen randomly.

Most of the school population were in attendance. And a good bit of the teachers too. Some weren't, my aunt and uncle among them. They had a good excuse though. With their dating anniversary and all.

There was a panel of judges present, and their decision was final. It consisted of Rogue herself, Ororo, Warren, Remy and...what in the hell?!

Jubilee: "Logan?! What on Earth is he doing there?!"

Precisely what I wanted to know. I didn't even expect Logan to be a spectator at a karaoke contest...far less a judge in the damned thing! Shouldn't Logan consider something like that an absolute waste of time? Did he even have a good ear for music? I mean, yeah he could hear very well with that hypersensitive hearing of his...but come on! What is with him and his weird behavior all of a sudden? Looking like he was breaking down in the Med Bay earlier. Then nervously trying to make conversation as he pretended that nothing had happened and nothing was wrong. And now doing something so out of character as judging a singing competition?

Jubilee: "Well, at least I know I won't have to try too hard to impress him. I own one of the judges. Hehehehe."

Bobby: "Cheater. Logan thinks of you like a daughter. There has to be some rule against nepotism."

"I am amazed that you even know the meaning of the word, Bobby."

And I was! In addition to still being pissed at him. I said it in a tone dripping with spitefulness. He looked at me for the first time that night with genuine anger. Jubilee, Amara and Ashley seemed confused as to why. But they said nothing, preferring to let us men work it all out. Ray was over at Vanessa's side, asking her to keep her eyes and ears open.

Rogue: "First up, we have...Samuel Guthrie...performing...ooh one of my favorites! Country Roads! Give it up, y'all!"

Hey, she was unfairly biasing the judges! Who said that she could mention it was one of her favorite songs?! And how could she be both a judge and an MC at one event?! Nevertheless, Sam made his way up front amidst near silence.

Rogue: "Eh hem! I said give it UP, y'all!"

Taking the not so gentle hint, an attempt at applause was made. I guess people wanted to save their ovations for their friends and such. Crowd response carried points in contests. The music started playing and Sam started singing. Sam had a sexy speaking voice. But the boy just could not sing! I didn't blame people for withholding their applause at the end of it all. No offence to Sam as a person. Just his singing voice.

Bobby: "I bet Rogue feels stupid for rating him up so much."

Rogue: "Weeell...moving right along to our next number...it's uh...Julian Keller and American Woman."

Julian? The music had started up...the familiar guitar intro for the rock classic...but Julian had yet to make an appearance.

Rogue: "Well...since he's a no show..."

Before she could finish the sentence, the microphone flew out of her hands and levitated towards the other end of the stage. His voice could be heard singing the intro, but he couldn't yet be seen...

Julian: "American woman! Stay away from me! American woman, mama let me be!"

Damn, he was good!

Ashley: "How do we know he's singing and not some tape?"

She had a point. Presently however, Julian dragged himself on stage...and we understood why he took so long. He wanted to make an entrance. And what an entrance! His clothes (what on Earth possessed him to try tight fitting leather) looked as though they were almost pulled off his body (). Clutching him and trying to pull him away were five, skimpily clad senior girls. The quintuplet blondes known to all as the Stepford Cuckoos...the Stepford Sisters! They were dressed in too tight, barely there skirts and tops (star spangled). Julian broke free from them and managed to finally make his way onstage, amidst much amused applause. Jubilee's feminist feathers were ruffled though. Throughout the performance, the sisters tried to catch him...and he had to use some fancy dance footwork to escape their attempts (singing all the while, Stay away from me!).

Julian: "I'm gonna leave you woman, gonna leave you woomaan! Bye Bye! Bye Bye! Bye Byeeee!"

And he made a great exit too. Using his telekinetic powers, he started flying upwards until he vanished from sight somewhere behind the lighting. All the while, the sisters kept trying to jump and catch him. Eventually he lowered the microphone back to Rogue. The crowd went wild - and not a few people complained about the use of powers and sluts. But there were no rules against those. Aside from a couple people who had powers that affected their voices. And I supposed Julian scored points for creativity...

Bobby: "Okay, so a guy has five hot babes after him...and he runs away. That little piece of stage show musical was just so... Keller has gotta be gay."

He eyed me wickedly as he said it.

"What makes you the expert on gay, Bobby? You got something you wanna share with us?"

He reddened in anger.

Ashley: "What's going on?"

Amara: "You two have been scowling at each other since we all sat down."

Bobby: "John just can't take a joke. That's what."

"You said that I turned gay!"

Jubilee: "What is with you both? What is so wrong with being gay? You're both acting like it's - "

Amara: "If you were completely secure sexually, it wouldn't be such a big deal..."

Jubilee and Amara weren't homophobes?

Bobby: "Look, all we did was joke a little after we found them gay stories and shit that his mom did."

Amara and Jubilee - and Ashley to boot - looked at me with their eyes wide open! I death glared the mocking Bobby.

Jubilee: "Are they any good?"

Bobby casually revealed some of the titles... I grew alarmed at the ravenous look on Jubilee's and Amara's faces. They looked like they might have started drooling any moment!

Jubilee: "Oooh, John, you have GOT to let me read them!"

...huh?

Amara: "Ditto! I've been re-reading all my old yaoi fics for ages. I gotta get me something new!"

Lordy! Amara and Jubilee were into slash?! Bobby wickedly replied before I could.

Bobby: "You're actually gonna read that shit?!"

Jubilee: "Hey, man on man action makes me hot. I won't deny it."

Amara: "Uh huh. Besides, if us delicate and sweet girls can be expected to suck cock...why is it so disgusting if a guy does it? After all, he should be more at ease with the idea as he was born with one. We have to overcome the awkwardness!"

Bobby looked at us like he was going to throw up.

Bobby: "Well, you're just going to have to wait to read those. Apparently John got so turned on by them that he's gonna go read 'em tonight."

I opened my mouth to say something, but at that moment our conversation was stopped by Rogue's announcement...

Rogue: "Next up is Princess Amara...with her Tribute To Aretha!"

Amara: "Here goes."

Putting aside our quarrel for the moment, we all applauded Amara as she took center stage. But judging by the disturbing way Bobby kept eyeing me, I knew that it wasn't nearly over...

* * *

**"Stage Fright"**

Amara's tribute was well received. Personally, it looked as if the winners (so far) would come down to her and Julian. As much as I idolized Julian...Amara was just too damned good. Like I had suspected, Ray's I'm Too Sexy wasn't much of a hit with Vanessa. Sure quite a few girls thought it hot. But they weren't clamoring to be his girlfriends because of it. He was hot in an eye candy sorta way. Probably someone you could have a one night stand with. But not a long-lasting relationship. Vanessa's rebuttal was so sweet...as was his downheartedness. Dis Bryan Adams would you?! Serves him right! I myself withheld all applause. Bobby tried to do a Vanilla Ice portrayal with Ice Ice Baby. That was a total flop and I had a good laugh at it. I thought that karma was frowning upon them for their stupid jokes on me. I was wrong. Karma decided to be a bitch with me too.

I heard Rogue call out my name and went onstage...pity I didn't think of stylish entrances and exits. Everything was fine until she said that I could start singing. Then I started to notice just how...**big** the crowd was. Nearly the whole damned school had turned out. And they were all looking at me expectantly. I started to feel very queasy at that. At first I thought it was stage fright. Okay, picture them naked...oooh better not. Rogue motioned impatiently for me to start singing. I'd decided to prove a point to Ray and sing Everything I Do.

Rogue: "Come on now, darlin'."

The music went off its repetitive cycle and I started.

"Look into my eyes, y-you will see..."

_God, he sounds like a scratchy record._

(--) Okay, whispering something bad about someone performance was one thing. But whispering it out loud enough for performers to hear was quite another!

I stopped singing and looked at the crowd, scanning to see who had said that. Especially the people close to the stage as they were probably the ones who were doing it. Why were they - the judges and MC - letting people heckle? I thought the rules said that no heckling was allowed. You could either applaud or choose not to. Where the hell were the rule enforcers? I looked to the judges and they looked at me right back, confused as to why I had stopped singing. Maybe they didn't hear. Sighing angrily, I continued.

_If he can't sing, why the hell is up there._

Man, I wouldn't wanna be him.

With a voice like that, no wonder Summers didn't show. I'd be embarrassed if I were him too.  
  
"Okay that's it! Are you just going to sit there and let them say those things?!"

Several people in the crowd started laughing. I angrily looked at the crowd.

Warren: "What are you talking about?"

"You're letting people get away with heckling me."

Rogue: "Sugar, no one was -"

"I heard them. And I was singing and way up hear onstage. You expect me to believe that you're down there and you heard nothing?"

All of this was being broadcast really loud due to the microphone. Then people really began laughing.

_Either he's trying to turn this into a stand-up comedy...or he's a little looney._

"Shut the hell up!"

_Wonder if madness runs in the family? Summers goes insane in the Danger Room all the time._

Rogue had by then gotten out of her seat. Clearly angry that I was ruining her show, she took the microphone from me - I held onto it rather tightly, but with her superior strength, she won - and started guiding me back to my seat. I however would have none of it. Walking up to the front row I pointed accusatory fingers at the people sitting there.

"Was it you?! Or maybe you? You look like a heckler type."

The judges were starting to get agitated.

Boy: "Dude, you better get the fuck outta my face!"

I backed off. Not that I couldn't have taken his wiry punk ass! But provoking something wasn't the smartest thing to do. I'd only end up getting punished. I felt someone's arms on me then, rubbing my shoulders in an effort to calm me down.

Jubilee: "John, what is up with you?"

"Didn't you hear them? Had to be from the front row. The ill-mannered - "

Jubilee: "No one was saying anything."

"You sure? I mean, I KNOW I heard - "

Logan: "Trust me. I didn't hear anything. And with these ears, I couldn't possibly miss it if you heard it way up there."

He looked at me, concerned.

Jubilee: "Come on, let's just go outside for some air."

"But I swear - "

Well, I guess we can narrow the list of potential winners down a notch.

Not taking no for an answer, Jubilee took my arm and led me towards the exit. As we passed Ray, he made some comment about he was glad he didn't try to sing that song. Bobby looked vindicated at my laughing at his performance. Some asshole made a "cuckoo" sound. Not wanting to embarrass myself any further, I stepped out of the auditorium, following Jubilee's lead...

* * *

**"Didn't See That Comin'"**

Stupid hecklers. My chances at winning the damned thing were smashed to pieces then. I corrected myself, I didn't have any chances to smash in the first place as I had barely gotten to sing more than a few lines. Jubilee and me were sitting outside on the terrace overlooking the Mansion's back yard. She was right, gazing at the lake's still surface was calming. It did nothing to help my stomach though, I was still feeling queasy. Her second suggestion (reading poetry) I was not willing to try! After ten minutes or so, she had to leave.

Jubilee: "I gotta go... Braddock just sent me a telepathic message. It's my turn."

"Okay."

Jubilee: "You comin' back in?"

"I think I better stay out here. I cannot go back in there."

I wished her the best with her Christina Aguilera tribute.

"Go get 'em. Make Christina proud."

She smiled, then ran off back towards the auditorium. I continued gazing towards the lake, mustering up the courage to go back inside again. I'm not sure just how long I sat there. But it must have been for quite some time. I dozed off a couple of times. When I last woke up, it was to the mental voice of Emma Frost. I assumed that I was late to reach home. And maybe dad had asked her to check on me. I was wrong.

_Emma: John?_

_What the hell do you want?_

_Emma: How's the competition going? Are you knocking them dead?  
_  
Why the fuck should she care? Shouldn't she be busy playing the role of a personal masseuse / whore?

_Emma: That wasn't a very nice thought. I **heard** that. Speaking which, have you been hearing things too?_

Wait, hold the fuck up!

_What do you mean **hearing things**?_

With a light, mocking tint coloring her thoughts, she replied that it was nothing. The sickening realization dawned upon me.

_You fucking heifer! You were behind the **voices** I was hearing, weren't you?!_

She made absolutely no effort to hide that fact. She admitted it right then and there. I knew she was a dirty snake. But even I didn't know that she could stoop so low.

_Emma: I tried to be reasonable with you earlier. But you didn't want to come to any ground rules. So now that you see what I'm capable of - don't push me Jonathan._

Oh that was it! She went too far with that one. I was going to go home right then and there and bust down dad's door and reveal her for the bitch she was.

_Emma: So melodramatic. We both know he won't believe you. I have a much better track record than you. Besides, I have him eating out of the palm of my hand...among other things._

The psychic echo of her wicked laughter could be heard reverberating within my mind.

_Emma: What's the matter, dear? I don't hear your comeback? Don't cross me again, John._

_I don't care what you say. I'm still telling dad! You did -_

_Emma: Prove it. We both know he'll want proof. And you'll seem like such a hypocrite...just showing me a good face this morning to soften him up...then trying to bank on it later by making such an accusation when you think you've earned back his trust. No one will believe you. And you know it.  
_  
She...was right. Not with my track record.

_Emma: Gotta go now, DEAR.  
_  
I sensed her psychic connection terminate. I felt so angry that it made me sick to my stomach. It was hopeless. How could I be so foolish to think I could stand a chance against someone like her? She probably had years of scheming experience. I was new at it all. She could treat me bad behind my father's back and if I brought it up...nothing would come of it because she "had him eating out of the palm of her hand". She could mentally assault me and no one would bat an eye when I told - because I was **mistaken**! Emma wouldn't do THAT! She could publicly humiliate me in front of the whole damned school and my own father wouldn't believe me over her. His flesh and blood over the likes of Emma Frost.

I got up and started walking slowly back inside. The halls were populated once again. Some people pointed and laughed. I couldn't be mad with them. They were right. There were no heckling voices when I was performing. Or afterwards either. I must have really looked like a fool.

Jubilee: "Oh! Johnny! Johnny! I won, I WON!"

Jubilee came running out from somewhere and latched onto me, flashing three hundred dollars in my face. She made to drag me back wherever she had come from but I resisted.

Jubilee: "John, what's wrong? You look...sick."

"Everyone was right. There were no voices."

Jubilee: "Hey, dude. Stage fright can really work a number on you."

"So can a slut who knows how to use her telepathy."

She peered at me curiously.

Jubilee: "What are you saying?"

"Emma was making me hear voices."

She was a little dubious.

Jubilee: "John...I really don't think she'd go that far."

I told her about Emma's gloating telepathic message.

Jubilee: "You have got to tell your dad 'bout this one!"

"He won't believe me. Something more serious - a psychic assault that knocked me out - and he didn't believe. He'll believe me with this story of teenaged humiliation?"

Jubilee: "Oh, John - "

"Look, I'm gonna go home. And - where's Ashley?"

Jubilee: "She's inside with us. After party!"

That was nice. At least she'd have some fun. I asked Jubilee if it was okay if either she or Amara would look after her. My dad would probably have liked it for someone to escort our newest guest back home too. namely me. But screw that. Jubilee volunteered to do it later and I thanked her. I just wanted to get home and crawl into bed.

"Congrats."

Jubilee: "Thanks. And tomorrow, you and me are going to have a serious discussion about how we deal with this."

I smiled and she went back inside. She knew better than to try and force me to join their after party. I made it to the front door amidst more giggles. Promptly opening the door, I stepped outside. I had made a few steps worth on the pathway when I heard footsteps walking behind me.

Julian: "Hey, hold up!"

I stopped. It was Julian. Wiping the sorry expression, I tried putting on the usual and fixed my voice.

"S'up, Killer."

A lot of people called him "Killer" because of his last name, Keller. That and he pushed everyone to their absolute limit when he supervised basic Danger Room exercises for a mentor. Someone had said that he was killing them...and the name stuck. He always hated it when we called him that. And since that was one of the few ways we could get to him...we did it a lot. He shrugged it off when I called him that name on that particular night though.

Julian: "That's what I was about to ask you, dude."

"Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows doubtfully.

Julian: "You don't look too good. Telepathic overload?"

I didn't know what he meant. I asked him to explain.

Julian: "Oh, you know. Like...the voices? You were hearing people's thoughts and couldn't block them out or something?"

Interesting. If only it were that.

"No. Nothing like that."

Julian: "Then what's wrong."

I shakily laughed and merely repeated that it was nothing. Sighing, he walked up to me and said,

Julian: "You can't fool me with a face like that. Here, take a look."

He pushed me towards the fountain and made me look at my reflection. He was right. I looked as sick as I felt, regardless of my efforts to hide it. I sat on the fountain's edge and took a few deep breaths. Julian followed and did the same.

"You don't look too happy yourself."

Julian: "I'm not. I lost."

"Lost?"

Julian: "Third place."

"That was still good. I'm sure I came in last."

We laughed wryly.

Julian: "If I didn't win. I lost. And quite a bit of money too. I had to pay the Stepfords."

The Stepfords! But I thought they'd have done it for free. They LOVE the limelight!

Julian: "They like money more. Stop changing the subject. What's gotten you so down? You're used to being teased."

He grinned. He was lucky that it was him that said that. If it were anyone else...

"Yeah, because I used to be a gene joke. Not because people thought I was a few sticks short of a bundle."

Julian: "Are you? I mean...if you were acting the part of a clown...it was pretty damned believable."

Me...a clown? Never. I don't like people laughing at me period!

"Of course not! My act was sabotaged! Someone went into my mind and made me hear heckling and - "

That revelation made him change his tune.

Julian: "Whoa! Are you for real?"

"Yeah."

Julian was all for telling the teachers. Not because of the competition I had lost, but because of the strict rule at the Mansion. Professor Xavier had made a dictum: no student telepath was under any circumstances to enter the mind of another and mess around with memories, emotions, thoughts or the like. Communication was allowed and for the most part, that was it. Telepathy could be dangerous business to the unskilled. Julian was assuming that it was a student who had tried to sabotage my act. Either another performer or a supporter of a rival.

"It wasn't a student."

Julian came up with another theory. Namely someone from Generation X.

Julian: "A Generation X membe- "

I shook my head in the negative.

There was an awkward pause.

Julian: "You can't possibly mean -"

I looked him straight in the eye and nodded. Yes, a teacher.

Julian: "A teacher? The only telepathic teachers are Frost, Braddock and...well of course NOT Xavier."

"We both know Braddock would never do such a thing."

Julian: "You're saying Frost?!"

"Yeah. When I went outside to spare myself more shame - she sent me a message to gloat. She all out dared me to tell dad. She knows he wouldn't believe me."

Julian: "Shit. But she's a teacher! She can't go around...doing that!"

"She's a saint to everyone who matters. She's been in my head before. During **therapy**. Or what passed for it in her head."

Julian: "Okay, you gotta take action."

"No one will believe me."

He grinned wickedly. Kinda like how he grins in the Danger Room, but much, much more intense.

Julian: "Who the hell said anything about telling. She's threatening you to keep you under her heel, right?"

I nodded. I then explained what things were like between me and Emma before her latest trick. And how I had planned to try giving her a taste of her own medicine that very morning. And how it apparently was failing miserably.

Julian: "And if no one will believe you...then you're the only one who can make it stop. Hence you should take action."

"What...should I do?"

Julian: "Hit her where it hurts."

"She ain't got no balls. At least...not to the best of my knowledge."

Unless that's where the extra mass of her breasts came from. () We laughed again at the notion.

Julian: "She's got a Mercedes..."

I shuddered at the notion. He...couldn't mean what I thought he meant. Vandalize her car?! Of course, I knew that Emma's car was her baby! But...

"I..."

Julian: "Look, you can still be nice to her in front of your dad...and deal with her behind his back. This is a war of wills. She's testing you to see how far you're willing to go before you back down. Don't back down! Hurt her if she hurts you. That car is the key."

Enough with the damned pity party! Julian was right! Emma had crossed the lines one too many times. That car may have been sacred to her. But the human mind is the most sacred space of all. And she had violated me from within for the last fucking time. The external humiliation was bad enough...but I'd be damned if I let her keep treating my mind like she had been doing!

"I'll do it."

Julian: "Good. Come on."

"Huh?"

He looked confused.

Julian: "Aren't you gonna do it?"

"Now? T-tonight?"

Julian: "Don't wait. Let her wake up to it tomorrow."

"Okay. But...I don't have a cardkey."

I'd have to wait, then swipe dad's cardkey...do the deed, then replace the card. That was a logical plan. And I'd have to do it in the dead of night and pray no X-related emergency came up that required a ground vehicle while I was in there.

Julian: "I do."

He reached for his wallet and pulled it out. The garage was sealed with an electronic lock that prevented unauthorized access. Julian, being an official adult (22 years old), had personal access to the garage and its adjoining internal parking lot.

"You could get into trouble."

He merely laughed scandalously at the notion.

Julian: "Oh please. No one is going anywhere this time of night. Especially not with that after party inside. They need to keep an eye on them kids. Unless you're chicken shit."

There he was, my idol accusing me of being chicken shit! I couldn't have that now, could I?

"Hell no! Gimmee that fuckin' card!"

Beaming with mock(?) pride,

Julian: "That's my boy."

He handed it over and we promptly got up and started walking towards the garage...

* * *

**"And Yet Again - Didn't See That Comin'"**

Julian was right. No one was going anywhere with a Mansion full of kids to watch over. The hallway leading to the garage was totally empty. I was afraid that maybe they might have cameras in there or something. Julian was a member of the Gamma Squad - the most senior division of Generation X. He was cool and confident all the way. There were no cameras inside, he explained. No one could get in without authorization due to the cardkey system. But there were cameras outside the driveway that showed the Mansion front - and coincidentally the garage from the outside. Hence, we were entering from the inside. Julian seemed to have it all down.

"You haven't done anything like this before, have you?"

He didn't answer at first - so I very much doubted his honesty.

Julian: "No. Maybe I'm just a natural."

We presently arrived at the garage entrance. I swiped the cardkey and the electronic lock BEEPED and opened. We walked through the garage until we arrived at the second door that led to the indoor parking lot. Here Julian felt it fair to give me a last warning.

Julian: "Last chance to turn back, buddy."

"Don't mention turning back again. Emma deserves this - been asking for it. That bitch drove me to it."

Julian: "Okay. Swipe the card."

I did and we entered. Julian led me down the rows of vehicles until we finally reached Emma's Mercedes. You probably want to know the color, right? What else, it was white. Like almost everything of her's. Who the hell does she think she can fool? When I get the answer to that question, then I'll stop asking it. Julian leaned on a Lexus next to it, whilst I stood scrutinizing it closely. Determining with slow patience where I'd leave my mark.

Julian: "Come on, dude. Let her have it."

It was so pretty, such a shame I had to do it. Why does a car so damned hot have to suffer because its mommy is such a bitch? I steeled myself and focused a telekinetic "punch" on the left door. There was a thud and a nasty dent appeared. Good, let her see that. She likes everything perfectly just so - like dad. Even if it was a little ding, she'd think the world was coming to an end.

"Okay, that'll learn her."

Julian scoffed. Apparently that wasn't good enough. He stopped leaning on somebody's Lexus and walked over to the dent. He went down face level to it and pretended that he needed a looking glass to notice it. It was actually kinda funny - I laughed at my crime. I didn't know he could be so quirky. That dent was pretty darned visible. He got up and looked at me unimpressed. I was satisfied - or that was what I kept telling myself.

Julian: "That can't be it. You looked a lot more upset than **that**."

"No, I'm done."

I turned to go, but he turned me right back around by the shoulders.

"You don't know this, because your powers have only just started to grow into something more...potent. When telekinetics hold in their emotions, especially anger, we tend to get some wicked migraines."

I looked at the car. The dent was very noticeable. It should have been enough to send the message across loud and clear. She'd know it was me - but without hard proof...

"Really?"

He patted me on the shoulder encouragingly.

Julian: "Uh huh. Sometimes, it feels like your head is about to explode!"

The sudden forceful manner in which he said that made me close my eyes in a wincing motion. I had a brief recollection of the pain I went through when Emma invaded my mind in her **therapy** session. It was the single most painful sensation I had ever had to endure. I must have been comparing what Julian was speaking about with that memory. It was enough to make me wince and close my eyes.

Julian: "If you internalize your anger at her - **you** will be the one suffering pain. And it will once again be **her** fault. It's better to get it out of your system. Let it all out."

"I...dunno..."

Julian bent down and whispered in my ear. The closeness was enough to make me shudder.

Julian: "She's already made you suffer enough. Does she have the right to put you through anymore pain?"

"No! She doesn't!"

Julian continued whispering softly. Which was weird because he was speaking regularly all along and no one was in there to hear us. And according to him, no one would come in at that time of night. The sensation was rather arousing. Bobby and Ray were touchy feely guys. But they never got as close to me as that. What was more, Julian's grip on my shoulders had become firmer and he was squeezing them rhythmically as if to further encourage me.

Julian: "That's right. She doesn't. If you don't show her that you mean business, she won't stop her shit."

His gentle massaging of my shoulders continued, almost trance inducing. And that cologne...

"I...just don't want to get into t-trouble."

His voice became distinctively seductive at that point. There was no way someone -anyone - could mistake it. There was just no way that Julian Keller could be one hundred percent straight.

Julian: "Who's gonna tell? I won't tell. And you won't tell either - right?"

"N-no."

His hands went down to my forearms and I felt his hot breath at my ear.

Julian: "Right. It'll be our little secret. Release your anger. Better you do it to her car now...than risk getting so mad that you end up hurting her later on. Holding back your...true feelings never ends good. Trust me."

The memory of the lamp flying towards Emma's head came back forcefully into my mind. I wasn't nearly as mad with her then as I was now. Just that morning Professor Xavier told me about the danger of psychic powers being linked to unconscious emotions. I couldn't bottle it all up. I'd explode and she could end up seriously hurt...with me in serious trouble.

I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to see what was about to happen. I would do as Julian said. But I wasn't going to enjoy it. I hated that Emma - anyone - could make me think such dark thoughts, want to do something so vile. But if that was the only way to get her to stop her shit with me...then so be it. I brought to mind everything about Emma that had ever angered me. Her scathing comments about my school work in her class, her accusations that I talked too much and disrupted others, the bad reports she'd give my father, the way she felt she could depower me by freezing my motions telepathically, her two faced treatment of me that fooled almost everyone...her mental invasion on multiple occasions...including her latest...the way she was succeeding in turning my own father against me...

Julian: "That's it, just let it all out."

I heard metal warping, glass breaking, scraping noises that I couldn't make out. I was also aware by then that Julian's hands had shifted again. One rested on my left hip whilst the other reached around to my abs, running along its length. His mouth was physically touching my left air lobe, causing his words to tickle my ear. Between all the anger coursing through me and the focus needed to damage the car...I wasn't concerned with stopping Julian. Instead, I let myself enjoy the attention he was giving me. Yes, I wanted it. I'd always wanted it.

CRACK!

Something had been badly broken if I interpreted that noise correctly. Following that, a loud shot-like sound was heard, followed by several long hisses. I took it that the tires had burst and air was escaping. A few seconds later, I myself let out a hiss when Julian buried himself in my neck and took a deep inhaling breath. The shock to my emotions must have channeled into my powers, because right then I heard something being torn apart very disturbingly...as if being torn to shreds.

"Oh G-God!"

How could I have not known? He could be nothing less than Bi. There was no way he would risk doing something like that to a straight boy. He had to have known about me. Was his gaydar that good? Did I radiate some sort of gay vibe? Did I let my eyes linger on him too long whenever he trained us? I would be lying if I said that I didn't find him very attractive. It would be the understatement of the decade. He wasn't a typical pretty boy. But anyone would call him sexy - at least **I** thought so. I couldn't count the times I checked him out in the showers...my thoughts trailed away to my admiring past.

Julian: "Focus. Don't stop."

His voice was fiercer, huskier, more commanding than requesting...and it reverberated pleasantly because of the way his face was positioned at my neck. The sensation of something hard at the back of my thigh alerted me to his straining erection. Instinctively, I realized that I was also fully erect by then.

"J-Julian, why?"

Julian: "Because I want to. Don't you want to?"

The last step. By saying yes, I would all out admit that I -

Julian: "Do you want to?!"

"Yes."

Julian: "Then let's just enjoy it. Finish up here. You're almost done."

That confession must have been what he was waiting for. After I said "yes", he all out began necking me. I felt his tongue and teeth making electric contact and under the sudden assault, the last of my anger dissipated quickly (amidst more sounds of destruction).

Julian: "Open your eyes."

I complied.

"Oh shit!"

I was truly scared. Of myself, what I had done...and what repercussions could come of it. Emma wouldn't let it slide! There seemingly wasn't anything that Emma could salvage! The car, first off, seemed to look like something very, very heavy had been dropped on it. Flattened would be the word. Glass was everywhere, littered around like confetti. There were no windows or windshield. The paint had cracked and peeled all over until the metallic body could be seen. The upholstery was totaled...tires, hubcaps, dash...everything. But my head felt much...lighter. Unless that was due to Julian's ministrations.

Julian: "You had a lotta anger all pent up inside. No wonder you were so tense."

I shook myself free of him and walked closer to the former car with shaky steps. Kneeling down, I surveyed the damage.

"My dad is gonna kill me!"

Julian pulled me to my feet and spoke reassuringly to me.

Julian: "Emma may know that it was you who did it. But she won't be able to prove it."

"But...who else would? It's obviously me. All she'll do is...tell him and...the Professor knows I hate her and...oh God..."

Once again I felt as if I could throw up.

Julian: "Shhh. It's okay. It really is. It doesn't work like that - innocent until proven guilty. The most she'll have is circumstantial evidence."

I asked how he figured that. He laughed and went on to explain. No one had **seen** me do it. There were no cameras about. And for anyone to be found guilty, the persecutors had to have three things.

"What?"

Julian: "Opportunity. Means. Motive."

I had the opportunity.

Julian: "You told everyone that you went home and I know we weren't seen. If anyone saw us coming here this time of night - we wouldn't have got a chance to reach this far."

I had the means - my powers.

Julian: "So what? There are other students here who could have done it."

I HAD a very strong motive. I was pissed at Emma's evil mind trick.

Julian: "Oh? If she wants to use that as a motive - she'll have to confess that she messed with your head. I have a feeling she'll want to avoid bringing THAT up."

Of course. She'd get into serious trouble with Xavier...and my father. So would I. But hers would be worse!

Julian: "She'll just have to...deal with her loss."

"What if she says that I tried to pay her back for knocking me out earlier this week in therapy? What if she uses THAT as a motive?"

Julian: "Revenge is often spontaneous. A kid your age would be too stupid to sit down and take the time to plan something elaborate. I'd think you'd have acted sooner. Besides...didn't you say that you started to treat her nice?"

"Yeah."

Julian: "Then logically, people will think that you've forgiven her. That motive is stale. Trust me, everything's gonna be fine."

He hugged me from behind to calm my worries down. Without my attention being drawn between my anger and powers...it felt awkward.

Julian: "Didn't it feel good?"

"Which part?"

Julian: "Both."

"What you - were doing felt nice. But the car - well..."

Julian: "Letting all that negative emotion out didn't feel liberating?"

When he put it that way, yes it did. The way I let it out wasn't nice though. But I didn't say that. I didn't want to seem like a weak willed little boy to him. Or worse, a goody-goody like dad. I wanted him to see me as a strong, confident person. Like he was.

"Yeah."

He could clearly see that I had questions that I wanted answers to. But they'd have to wait for the time being. We **were** at the scene of a crime after all.

Julian: "Come on. We better leave here. We wouldn't want to get caught, would we?"

He said it amusedly, totally at ease and confident that we were scot free. Smiling, I shook my head. We walked out of the parking lot, closing the door behind us...

* * *

**"Getting Home"**

Julian led me outside through the back door, avoiding the stray students we'd hear sneaking about the Mansion on occasion. I was pretty sure that my father wasn't aware that I was outside the house. My cell phone would have been ringing nonstop if that were the case. Emma must have worn him out. At least her sexing him was actually useful for a change. We hovered across the lawn to avoid making any sound whatsoever, taking care to stay within the cover of the shadows. Julian was dressed all in black. I had on a white tee - it definitely did not blend in. To avoid being seen from the Mansion (which was most critical), he stayed behind me, making sure that he was positioned in such a way as to totally cover me from behind, so no one looking out of their window would see the white of my shirt. He took the liberty of feeling me up as he did so.

Not now. We have to get home first.

We both wanted to talk. But decided that all things considered, it needed to wait until we were safe and snug in my room. Presently, we approached my house. We debated whether or not we should enter the front door or not. In the end, it was decided that we'd be safer entering through the window. We went around back and flew up towards my bedroom window, taking care to make sure that the guest room windows were locked and that the curtains were drawn. I did not want to have to explain to Ashley why I was bringing a twenty two year old guy into my room at that time of night.

I feel like a burglar.

Julian: You can't burgle your own house.

I "felt around" telekinetically and unlocked the window. We both entered and immediately locked the door and window, drawing the curtains for extra security.

Julian: "I'm so beat!"

He dropped down onto my bed like he owned it, taking me down with him.

"Shhh!"

Julian: "Them walls look soundproof enough that we can talk in private."

"So talk. What the hell possessed you to - to do that back there?"

Julian: "What made you enjoy it so much?"

I really didn't appreciate his answering a question with a question. That and I asked first.

"Are you...bi or something?"

Julian: "Are you?"

I pouted in annoyance.

Julian: "Cut that out. You're cuter when you smile."

His hands crept up inside my shirt and he started to tickle me. I erupted into a peal of giggles before I had the good sense to shut my mouth. Knocking his hand away, I repeated my question and demanded an answer.

Julian: "That's just a label. But I guess you could say so. I mean, I feel stuff for guys and girls. What about you?"

"I know I'm...gay."

Out to someone at last. And my hero no less. He asked if I ever felt anything sexual for a girl. And truthfully, I had never felt anything beyond friendship.

"Why did you do it?"

Julian: "You think I don't notice the way you look at me? It ain't very subtle. Only a total idiot could ignore something like that."

I looked at him, shocked. Was I so obvious?

Julian: "You always showered next to me after a training session. You always found some excuse to fight next to my position in the Danger Room. This last session you've been in, I know you were looking around expecting to see me. But I was hidden up in the observation platform."

I sighed.

"That is so cocky...so arrogant."

Julian: "Cocky but true."

"I -"

Julian: "You were forever asking my opinion about your technique during training. Wanting to know if I thought it was good enough - "

"You were serving as a mentor's assistant. It was your job!"

Julian: "Your technique NEVER changed! How many times did you expect me to give the same evaluation? And then...there were other little things."

"Like what?"

He grinned mischievously and drew me close to him.

Julian: "Just...little things. Like how you seemed to be both angry with me and heartbroken when I rated Alicia Suarez as number one fighter in semester two, back in - "

That was a little over two years ago. I was almost fourteen.

"Alicia is nothing but a dirty cock whore! What did she do, suck your dick!"

I got so mad at the remembrance that I plain forgot Alicia was a saint back THEN, but a slut NOW. Time seemed to have no meaning in the face of that painful recollection.

I pulled away from Julian at the memory. It may have seemed childish. But that hurt when she was rated the best. I tried so hard to impress him. I wanted to both BE like him and HAVE him. And I thought then that the latter was out of the question. So I stuck to the former. I wanted him to say that I was the best in his opinion, in his eyes. It wouldn't be in the context I craved to hear it in...but I felt that it'd make me feel good on so many levels. I trained and trained - neglected almost everything else in an effort to **be the best**.

I didn't have the luxury of massive elemental firepower like Alicia had. I tried to compensate for it by developing the fighting techniques that Logan taught us. And I was a lot better at it than Alicia had a hope to be. But the training exercises were **mutant** in nature. And in terms of mutant power...she had me beat without trying. By the end of semester two, she was destroying five Danger Room robots with a mere gesture... I just couldn't compete with that. No one had ever gotten under my skin like Julian had...ever.

It was weird. I knew I was gay - and I felt attraction towards guys. But I never had a genuine crush before Julian. And it hurt that I couldn't satisfy him in the **one** way that I had available to me. The memory, the thought that someone could have so much power over me was too much. A tear trickled down the side of my face, closely followed by three more until I was all out crying. I felt like I failed him back then. I was failing school courses left right and center, failing my parents and myself. I just felt so worthless and needed to feel like I was worth something. And him telling me so would have meant the world. Alicia being rated over me had happened in a bad time.

Julian: "Shhh. Come on, don't cry. I **had** to rate Alicia as the first in the class. I was the training assistant - I had to perform my duty."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right."

Julian: "I wish I didn't have to."

I guess there were times when you just had to do things you didn't want to.

"God, you were everything I wanted be."

Julian: "Oh?"

"You were strong. No one messed with you. You had kick ass mutant powers...you were - **are** - beautiful."

He seemed genuinely surprised at my saying that. Like I said before, he wasn't a pretty boy. He didn't look like he had walked out of a magazine. And he had a wicked scar running down the left side of his face. But on him, it was a nice feature to me. It made him look that much tougher. He had nice, dark eyes that went well with his jet black hair. A body that was around six feet, two inches...not scrawny, but not overly muscular...just nicely intermediate between those two extremes. I'd seen far uglier people around - and not ugly due to mutations! Why the Stepford Sisters would demand payment to serve as his backup onstage was beyond me. They should have counted themselves frickin' lucky!

Julian: "I'm beautiful? You think?"

"Fuck, Julian. Look in the goddamned mirror. And on top of it all...you were so nice to me. You never let anyone get away with calling me a gene joke. I used to pretend that you did it because you liked me...and not in the friendly way."

Julian: "I...never guessed you were going through all of that back then."

"How could you know what I was feeling for you and not say anything? If you knew -"

He pulled me back to him and wiped away the stray tears.

Julian: "You were just thirteen. I was nineteen going on twenty. If it ever got out, it would have looked like child molestation. You were just too young then, John. You could have been a confused kid for all I knew. I could have messed you up bad. That and I was going through some confusion myself."

"I don't understand. What confusion?"

He said that he thought that I was merely idolizing him as a male role model at that time. He, like everyone it seemed, knew that me and dad didn't get along too well. And he thought that I was compensating by fitting him into the role instead. Back then, I hadn't started to check him out as daringly as he'd caught me doing a couple years later. Aside from the fact that I was **too young**, he thought that I could also have been confused. Lots of guys go through a little same sex attraction at some point, a natural curiosity. And he didn't want to take advantage of that and screw my sexuality up in the process. The concern and maturity he had shown just elevated him more in my sight.

"But you said that you were going through some confusion? What kind?"

Julian: "I hadn't come to terms with my bisexuality then. And to top it off, whatever attraction I felt for you, I chalked it all up to the idea that you reminded me of myself when I was younger. Shy, aloof, the butt of the gene jokes. I never got along with my dad... I told myself that what I was feeling was a natural desire, to be there for someone when they needed it, taken to unhealthy levels. It's only in the past year that I've really accepted that I am what I am."

I turned around to face him eye to eye. Enough with the past. I wanted to know about the future - our future. IF we had one. If one was in the works...

"Do you want me, Julian? Does tonight mean that you want me?"

I sounded desperate, and that was because I was.

Julian: "You haven't got anyone -?"

"No. No one. I've never felt like this about anyone ever or since."

Julian: "And what about the age difference. I'm like...six years older than you."

After the Hellfire Club fiasco, where I couldn't even enter, I'd had enough of the topic of age. The blasted thing was nothing more than a number.

"I don't care about that."

Julian: "I just don't want to take advantage of your age-"

"You aren't. Believe me you aren't. I'm old enough now. I wanted you, have always wanted you."

Julian: "Then yes. I do want you...so much and - "

I didn't let him finish. I just gave into the urges I never ever thought I'd ever get to express and kissed him hard and deep. He wasn't expecting it, but quickly adapted, wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around so that I was under him and he could assume the aggressive role. We didn't even need to ask each other about who'd fit into what role - who was top and who was bottom. I guess it was obvious to each of us what we wanted and needed from the other. We made out for what seemed to be a delicious eternity before I fell asleep, completely, but pleasantly exhausted - the happiest I'd ever been in my life...

* * *

**"News Travels Fast"**

Sunlight streaked into my room and I awoke to an empty bed. I looked all around frantically for Julian, but he was nowhere to be found. I then had the stupid notion that I had dreamt it all. But that idea was quickly dispelled when I saw the sheet of paper lying on the floor next to my bed. It was a note. Must have fallen off the bed and onto the floor. Picking it up, I read it. Julian had left before sunrise. He didn't want to risk being seen. Especially not in the same clothes he performed in. It would reveal that he hadn't gone to bed after the show. He had also left me some instructions that basically said not to act out of the ordinary. Don't act too happy, because I didn't want anyone to suspect I was happy due to wrecking Emma's car - should she accuse me. Got it. I'd just be as bitter to her as I always was behind dad's back though. Even more so - let her think her threats had shot some scare into me - let her think that she had won. Let her be unpleasantly surprised. Julian had thought of everything.

Scott: "John?!"

Uh oh. Dad at the door.

"Y-yeah?!"

Scott: "Could you open this door, son?"

I reasoned. He didn't sound upset at all. Guiltily looking around, I hid the letter under my pillow and opened the door. Thankfully, the room wasn't smelling of boy sex because we hadn't brought each other over the edge. We were both very sleepy and wanted our first orgasms together to be something special and not rushed. Dad came inside and took a look around.

Scott: "Jeez."

He looked at the bed. It was in a mess. A really, really bad mess. Not soiled, just the sheets were totally helter skelter. We **did** make out pretty heavy.

"Must've been a nightmare or something."

Scott: "Are you okay? I heard -"

He heard something? Did Julian and I make a little too much noise? Time to act fast.

"You heard me? Probably because of a bad dream."

Scott: "No. I heard that you had a little problem at the concert last night?"

News sure travels fast! My confused expression as to how he learned kept him talking.

Scott: "The Professor's downstairs. He came first thing this morning to see how you were doing. You better get ready and come downstairs."

Oh boy. I nodded, he left and I made to get ready...

* * *

**"When Will These Children Mature?"**

I came downstairs to the concerned faces of Dad, Emma, Alex, Lorna and the Professor. Ashley must have still been asleep. As I made my appearance, Lorna and Emma instantly dashed forward, asking if I was alright and getting emotional and touchy feely. Emma should had gone into acting. Maintaining faades was really her thing. She could have made a really good living out of it. I sorta eased her away from me. Lorna, I let continue.

Professor Xavier: "Are you feeling alright, John? Any headaches or - "

I shook my head and asked why he and everyone else was so worried.

Professor Xavier: "Well, I heard all about the concert last night. About the voices you were hearing and - "

He went on to say that he was concerned that I could have been having a mild telepathic overload. Since I was the center of attention, people's thoughts were on me. And a lot of people. He thought that maybe I could have started picking up on their thoughts. And that was why no one else was hearing what I heard. He even knew that I had left the auditorium and didn't make it back.

"I went for some air. With Jubilee. Back terrace."

Good good, start working on an alibi.

Professor Xavier: "I'd like to scan your mind now, John. To determine if you had possibly been experiencing a telepathic overload."

I got nervous. As did Emma. We both looked at each other, sharing the same worry. Professor Xavier seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable with the idea.

Professor Xavier: "It's just a surface scan, John. No thoughts or memories will be witnessed by me. I'm just checking to see if your mind was overly sensitive last night."

I gulped and nodded. He closed his eyes, and I felt a weird tingle. Then he opened them, a little confused himself it seemed.

Professor Xavier: "That's odd. No sign of telepathic over sensitivity."

Emma was quick to offer a solution.

Emma: "Maybe someone was playing a trick on him, Charles. Some telepathic student or other."

The best lies often come with a healthy side order of truth. I eyed Emma, unable to control myself that time.

Professor Xavier: "It could be possible. Since there's no indication of an episode, I'll be on my way. When will these children mature..."

When indeed?

Scott: "Stay for breakfast, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "I really must be going. I have to make the final arrangements for young Ashley. Do send her over sometime after breakfast, won't you?"

Emma: "Yes. We'll just let her sleep a little while longer."

They agreed. We all had a sigh of relief and went into the kitchen...

* * *

**"Oh! Oh! My baby!"**

A Little Later On...

Emma Frost walked down to the garage and the adjoining car park. It was her usual practice to go out for a Sunday shopping spree at the mall. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that met her eyes...

Emma: "P-Princess?! Oh, oh! My baby!"

She fell to the ground, examining the damage, already in tears...

Emma: "Who has **done** this to you - wait a minute!"

Getting up stiffly, Emma wiped away her tears.

Emma: "John..."

* * *

**"Prove it"**

I had the task of dropping off Ashley to see the Professor. She woke up about a half hour after the Professor had left. She had a late breakfast. Then she packed her few belongings up. She had been assigned a dorm room. And Professor Xavier would be revealing where it was, who she was rooming with, and would take her for the tour of the place personally. She needed to be briefed properly about the school and the purpose it served. Emma hugged her, playing the "mommy" role perfectly, and sent us on our way. I had kept up the defeated attitude to her face, with a cheerful one to dad's. Just like she wanted. She seemed totally at ease and happy. As a matter of fact - she said that since I was being such a "good boy", she'd buy something special for me when she went out shopping. She mock patted me on the head like a little kid...much to the amusement of my father and Ashley. I couldn't wait to just leave.

"Well, here you are. The principal's office."

Ashley: "Okay. Thanks for leading me here."

"No prob. See you around later."

She smiled and went inside. When she came downstairs earlier, she asked me if I was alright. I got embarassed as she brought up the details of how I had acted during the contest. Thankfully, she didn't bring it up again after we set her straight. After dropping her off, I headed back downstairs to meet my friends. But there was a problem...

I saw Jubilee and Amara outside speaking with Emma on the lawn. In the near distance, Bobby and Ray could be seen playing basketball with some other guys. They saw me approaching, but didn't acknowledge me. As I got closer, Emma noticed me and started advancing. She wiped the smile that she was using with Jubilee and Amara and walked over to me with an expression of - well, I don't have the words to describe it! She placed her arms in a motherly manner around my shoulder and led me inside, forcefully pushing me into the Mansion. She pasted on a smile for Logan and Ororo as they walked down the hall...and led me into the deserted waiting room.

Emma: "I know it was you, John! I swear to God -"

"Whatever are you talking about...Emma?"

Emma: "You fucking destroyed my car, you bastard!"

Ouch, she was cursing. Ain't never heard her do that before. She was whispering, and to make up for the lack of volume, she spoke with a LOT of intensity. I spat out the same words she had used with me the night before.

"Prove it."

Emma: "You little shit!"

I explained just how limited her options were if she wanted to get me into trouble - the same way Julian had explained it to me. The truth about her mental invasion the night before would come out.

Emma: "They'll never believe you."

"Oh I think they will. The Professor said he felt no indication of an overload in my mind this morning. So that rules that out as a possible explanation of what happened. And if you press charges, you'll need a motive. I'll confess and give them my motive - mental invasion. I'd get into trouble, but dad will forgive me after a...while. You on the other hand may just be sent packing. And dad won't want anything to do with you ever again."

Hey, what a nice thought. That last bit made her beet red.

"Ooh, I think you better change your name to The Red Queen."

She closed the distance and got face to face with me.

Emma: "You don't know who you're messing with, kid. Don't get in my way!"

I think I watched a little too much Desperate Housewives for my own good. I had a flashback of Andrew Van de Kamp (God he is soooo cuuttee and eviiil!) and became possessed by a confident surge.

"First up...back your face away from mine, bitch."

Emma: "Bitch?!"

"Second, now that you know what I AM capable of, here's a few words of advice - don't FUCK with me!"

She looked flabbergasted and even more enraged. I know they said that people sometimes snap but even I didn't expect -

Emma: "I'll kill you! You son of a bitch! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

She grabbed onto my neck and began choking me. It caught me by surprise and I lost balance, fell onto the back of the sofa, gasping for breath.

Emma: "I'm onto something good here, you little fuck! And no bastard son of a whore is going to get in my way!"

I made to knock her away from me, but she transformed into her diamond form. In that state, she was physically super-strong. She squeezed harder and started to throttle be back and forth. There was no choice. I locked onto her mentally and pushed her off of me, very restrained. It threw her backwards a few feet. She must have been so shocked that she lost her concentration and reverted back into her untransformed state. I took the opportunity to gasp for air.

"Fuck...I was right...y-you are a crazy bitch! You wanna add attempted murderer to that?"

Something about her seemed to change as I made that statement. Her face registered a new emotion that I wasn't sure I liked.

Emma: "That was the last straw. I've had it with you. Come hell or high water...I'll make you suffer for what you've done to my car!"

"My only regret was that you weren't in the car when I did it!"

Emma: "Guess I'm not the only one with a murderous streak - eh? Don't put yourself up against me. Like I said, you don't know who you're dealing with. I've been in this game a lot longer than you!"

She must have wanted my father obsessively and would do anything to have him! Julian was right, it was a war of wills.

"Yeah. Like I'm sooo afraid of you!"

Emma walked to the door of the room and closed it...no wait...locked it behind her. When she turned around, she looked surprisingly calmer.

Emma: "I really didn't want it to reach to this, but - you leave me no choice."

"W-what are...stay the hell away from me!"

Emma: "Don't worry. I'll be quick."

I quickly started thinking. The level was probably deserted. Everyone was either outside having fun...or on the second floor where the Rec Room was. The ground floor didn't have anything for entertainment...

"So what are you going to do? Try to change my mind - literally?"

Emma: "Not quite. You're beyond saving. I'm just gonna do this."

A sudden pain shot through my head. At the same moment, one of the lamps flew across the room and hit Emma on her head. She staggered and clutched at the wound. Blood began to flow. I sensed her presence lurking about within my mind. She was controlling me. Making my powers activate without my consent! Why was she doing that?!

Emma: "To make you look bad, of course. Real bad. You really ARE dumb!"

"Oh God! S-stop it!"

Emma: "Always wanted to give the lamp attack another go, huh?"

"E-Emma, don't!"

Emma: "Let's prepare for the arrival of our guests."

"What the fuck?!"

Emma: "I've sent some desperate telepathic messages out...when I locked the door. I begged for help...after all - you're trying to kill me! We can't have them seeing the place like this."

She's crazy! I knew that for a fact then! She grinned madly and exerted her influence on my powers once more. The chairs and sofa started to rise. I knew I had power and not the skill to match it. But Emma seemed a pro. Everything loose in the room began to hover mid air. The wiring shot out of the wall, tore off, and wrapped itself around her tightly. It cut her flesh and she started to bleed on the body, staining her dress and the floor red.

Emma: "Y-you're a very dangerous person, John. You n-need to be dealt with for your own good as well as for the safety of others."

"You won't get away with this. I'd never do this to someone!"

Emma: "I'm not just anyone, John. Look...ugh...at all we've been through together. And when people see what you've done with my car..."

"I'll tell them about last night."

Emma: "You'll say what **I** want you to say. I've got it all down! Pity about the way you'll break your family's heart."

The furniture had started to crack into smaller fragments that subsequently began to rotate around us.

"Emma, you n-need help. This isn't something you want to do. You're hurting yourself."

Her reply was simple. She **was** helping herself. Self-help was the best kind of help. And she was always a believer in self-sacrifice. And as for hurting herself, I'd hurt her more and in a more lasting way. The money it took to buy her car was gone. But her injuries could easily be healed by either a blood infusion of Warren's healing blood, or magickally by Rune or Risk. As long as she didn't do anything fatal. She was going for attempted murder. At the end of her confession, the sound of banging on the door outside could be heard.

Emma: "No! Please, please John! This isn't you!"

The revolving furniture fragments flew outwards towards the walls of the room. The disastrous crash stilled the banging outside momentarily.

Remy: "Bust da door down!"

The Mansion's fittings were all specially made to be very strong. I guess Remy's kinetic powers didn't work on the door. I heard Beast comply with Remy and shortly after that, my father's voice warned them to get clear...

Emma: "Oh God! No don't...aaaahhh!"

Emma was grabbed mentally and held suspended above the pool of semi-darkening blood that had accumulated beneath her... A ruby flash beneath the door meant that my father was using his optic blasts. The door gave signs of succumbing after a few more hits. Meanwhile, Emma had taken control of my body...

"I warned you, again and again you smegma soaked harlot! But you wouldn't listen - oh no! Wasn't trashing your car enough to keep you from fucking with me!"

Emma: "A-ll I wanted was to h-help you, John. I wasn't...taking your...mother's place...ahhh!"

A series of telekinetic punches hit her face: left right and center.

"Do I look like I need your help?!"

The door finally came down. Remy, Hank and dad stood motionless at it. Nothing but horror reflected off their faces!

Scott: "Emma!"

"Well, well. Come running to save your girlfriend huh? You really think I'd just forgive her after she tried to kill me during her little therapy session?! You thought I'd forgiven her, huh? Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Remy began charging one of his cards.

Scott: "Son, put her down. We can talk about this. I-it's not too late to stop what you're doing."

"That's assuming I **want** to stop. Wrong assumption."

I felt my powers activate once more. The wires around Emma tightened, cutting deeply into her flesh. She let out a truly blood curdling shriek. The loss of so much blood must have been enough to finally induce fainting in Emma. She slumped. Her last command to my mind was for me to toss her aside like a rag doll. I heard her psychic laughter echoing within. Along with her final taunt - she dared me to try talking my way out of that one.

Scott: "Emma!"

Remy quickly tossed a charged card in my direction. My body mine again, I dove away from it. It exploded with no harm. It must have been a low energy card meant to stun. The floor wasn't damaged by the low intensity blast.

"Wait, I can explain! Please!"

Hank: "We have to restrain him. Scott?"

He looked apologetically to dad, whose face was that of a man on duty.

Scott: "D-do it."

"Dad please! You don't understand!"

He brought his hand to his visor and took aim.

Scott: "Kneel down and place your hands on the ground before you."

This was not happening. They couldn't believe it...they couldn't! Dad wouldn't...?

"I didn't try to kill Emma. She -"

Scott: "Get down...and p-place your hands on the ground before you. I will not repeat that order again."

"D-ad?"

I didn't make a move by then. I couldn't let Emma have her way. What would they do to me? I knew they had a brig in the subbasement? Would I be locked up? Everyone would take Emma's side. She changed the entire game. I had the opportunity to kill her. I had the means. I had the motive - she made me yell that I was seeking revenge for her attempt to "kill" me in her therapy session. She even made me say that "revenge was a dish best served cold" to explain why my sudden, surprising change of heart to her and why I didn't try to kill her sooner...

"Ah!"

Dad shot a beam towards me, missing deliberately. It hit the floor in front of me as a warning shot. It was low intensity.

"Y-you'd shoot me, dad?"

He looked from me to Emma, but said nothing.

Whatever they decided to do to me...he'd let them. It would be **justice**. And he was a man all for justice. He didn't believe in exceptions to rules. I'd have to pay for what I **did**.

"She isn't dead. She made me - "

Scott: "No one makes anyone do anything. You have always had choices. I'm just sorry that you reduced mine to this. Now -"

I had to get out. Get away from them and find some way to prove myself innocent.

"Yeah, I do got choices."

I made to do as they said. Hank ran in to check on the unconscious Emma. Dad's attention was drawn to them both momentarily. Remy hadn't yet approached me. That was my chance. While dad's attention was occupied, I mentally grabbed hold of his leg and tossed him aside to the other end of the room. Remy yelled an expletive. Before he could take out another card, I held him suspended and tossed him against Hank. They were all shocked at that and I took the opportunity to run out of the room. I could hear dad on the communicator. They were no doubt calling for help.

Running all the while, I tried to come up with some plan. I needed to get off the Mansion grounds. Easier said than done. I could picture the outside swarming with X-men. Then there were the Gen X members outside. It was Sunday morning. Every damned person took it easier then! I wouldn't be able to break out! I'd have to find someplace where I could buy myself some time. I needed to get them to listen to me without trying to take me down. Maybe the Professor. This was a supposed life and death situation. He'd surely break his code in the circumstances. He could enter Emma's mind and see her madness from within.

"Wait a sec...Cerebro."

The Cerebro room was one of the most heavily fortified in the Mansion. They surely wouldn't expect me to go to the subbasement. They'd think I'd panic and try to bust out - like I had decided at the start. Sure they might bring Emma down to the Med Bay. But they wouldn't have to go to Cerebro to find me. I was well within normal telepathic range. I'd be right under their nose. If I could make it to Cerebro, I could use it to enter Emma Frost's mind by force. Cerebro converted mental impressions into visual and auditory playbacks. It even allowed for recording of memory sequencing. Something about memories being stored in the brain in electrical impulses that Cerebro could interpret and imitate. I could stand a chance to rip the information out of her mind if I was boosted by Cerebro's power. They'd get the door down easily with the code. But hopefully they wouldn't think to check there before I was done. And what was more...Cerebro also increases telekinetic power and range. It'd make me much stronger if it came to defending myself whilst I got what I needed...

* * *

**"Something Else Is At Work Here"**

Professor Xavier's eyes shot open as his tour was interrupted by an incoming message from Scott. His ears could hardly register what he was hearing. An attempted murder...by John Summers?! Emma unconscious having sustained injuries and blood loss? The communicator built into his hover chair blared the message out loud enough for the Mansion's newest guest, Ashley Montgomery, to hear. She grew quite alarmed.

Professor Xavier: "Um, excuse me my dear. There's something I have to take care of. Don't be worried. Just...go join the others around the corner."

Xavier couldn't believe that John Summers would attempt to murder Emma. Surely there must be some misunderstanding. Remy's voice was adamant that there was not. He, Scott and Hank had seen it with their own eyes. They repeated some of what they had heard. They didn't sound like things John would say at all. Why carry out a murder so blatantly with no chance of escape? Surely, if John wanted to revenge himself on Emma for the accident she'd had whilst in his mind (during therapy), then he could have planned it better. The fact that he waited days to try and avenge himself meant that it wasn't spontaneous. He was in full control of his faculties. He could have planned to kill her when there were less people around. Furthermore, John knew full well that Emma was a powerful telepath. He would have logically tried his stunt when she was asleep or not suspecting it - so that she **couldn't** call for help. Something else was going on. Something he had to get to the bottom of.

Professor Xavier: "Be very careful with him. Just detain him, and gently. Something else is at work here."

Xavier reached out telepathically and located each of his X-men who weren't in the habit of carrying about communicators twenty-four seven. He needed to spread the word before someone got hurt...permanently and in more ways than one...

* * *

**"Cerebro, Don't Fail Me Now"**

I managed to make my way down to Cerebro. The Professor was more than willing to let me practice on Cerebro when I had the spare time. And so I was granted access to the room. I glanced at the scanner and it performed the retinal evaluation.

Cerebro: "Welcome, Phoenix."

I entered and the door promptly slid shut. I walked up to the chair and sat. I put on the helmet and swiveled the chair sideways so that I could see both the doorway and the projection walls of the room.

"Begin psionic augmentation."

The computer processed my command. So far so good.

Cerebro: "One moment please."

I felt my mind expand and the limits and strength of my telekinetic powers increase. I focused my thoughts on the members of the X-men and Generation X. Generation X were all (except one, Rune) at a single location. The area close to the Mansion gate. Either they were guarding it from my escape. Or they had moved the students outside of the school and Gen X were taking care of them. The X-men were all on the move though. One by one I located them, scattered throughout the Mansion. Hank and Rune were taking Emma to Med Bay right at the moment. She was still unconscious.

"Cerebro, memory playback and recording please."

The computer complied and launched the program. I locked all my thoughts towards Emma mind. The room darkened and became pitch black. It must have been a reflection of Emma's unconscious state.

Cerebro: "Memory playback and recording requires target to be conscious."  
  
"Shit."

I'd have to wait until she was just conscious. But not fully conscious where she could use her superior skills to fight me off.

"Monitor the frequency of this mind. When it is about to awaken, alert me."

Cerebro: "Affirmative."  
  
I decided to make contact with Julian in the meantime. See if he could give me some information.

_Julian?_

Julian: John! What's going on?!  
  
_She hatched a plot on the fly._

I quickly brought him up to date as to my situation. He in turn confirmed that Gen X was with the student body at the front of the school.

_Julian: Oh shit! Are you okay? Are you hurt?_

I'm fine...so far. I'm going to rip a memory vid from Emma's mind with Cerebro.

_Julian: Do you even know how?_

Not really. But that wouldn't be a problem. You see, Professor Xavier had programmed in a tutorial mode - the version I was currently using - into Cerebro. It was meant to serve as a tutor or guide to student users of Cerebro. Just so that they could practice without having to have a teacher with them all the time. I didn't know how to record a memory sequence. But Cerebro in tutorial mode, imbued with Professor Xavier's skill, would walk me through it.

_I don't care if it's breaking Xavier's most sacred rule. It's the only way to prove my innocence._

Julian: Do what you have to.

Cerebro: "Consciousness imminent."

I severed the link with Julian and quickly ordered Cerebro to start the recording.

"Come on, come on..."

I linked myself to Emma's mind and felt a woozy feeling hit me. I hade to do it quickly before she regained full consciousness and fought me off. She was just coming out of it...

* * *

**"You Were Saying"**

Logan and Scott checked the Mansion's parking lot to determine if John could be in there. Possibly attempting to steal a vehicle in order to escape. When he heard from Remy that Scott had shot at John, it was all Ororo could do to keep him from starting something up with Summers in the midst of a crisis. Logan knew what it took to take a life by murder. And John didn't seem to have it in him. Oh, Logan knew how to read people. And there was no way that John would try and murder Emma Frost in cold blood...

Logan: "Jesus! I can't believe you tried to blast him! He's your kid for Christ's sake!"

Scott: "I fired a warning shot. Do you think I wanted to?! You didn't hear - see what I saw!"

Logan: "John wouldn't! This don't seem right!"

Scott stopped suddenly and stared at something to his right. Logan, likewise, did the same.

Logan: "Fuck..."

It was Emma's car.

Scott: "You were saying."

* * *

**"Confessions Of A Crazy Bitch"**

"Cerebro, end sequence."

The system complied. With the "virtual" skills of Professor Xavier programmed into Cerebro, getting the footage of Emma's memories for the last hour was no big problem. I felt the mental equivalent of someone guiding my hand without them actually being there physically or mentally. The wonders of modern technology. I didn't expect it to be so...easy. And at first I was worried that I was merely seeing the memories and that they weren't being recorded. Or that pieces were being left out, crucial pieces that I'd need to prove my innocence. But when I checked the recording, everything was there.

"Cerebro, can you access a wireless connection?"

Cerebro: "Affirmative."

"Email this video as an attachment to ."

It was Jubilee's email address. No matter where Jubilee went on campus, she had her handheld with her. I'd need her to use for the next stage of my plan.

_Jubilee?_

_Jubilee: Oh shit! John, what did you do?! Wait, not that I think you murdered Emma, or tried to but - WHAT the hell happened?!_

_Jubilee, please tell me that today is not the day - of all days - that you broke your addiction to technology. You got your handheld on you?_

She confirmed it.

_I want you to check your student email account. There's a video of Emma's memories I just sent. Titled as, Confessions Of A Crazy Bitch. I need you to get it to an X-man. Or...better yet a psychic. Betsy or the Professor. They'll believe this footage. As a student, I can record memories using Cerebro, but I can't alter them. They'll know that the memories shown are genuine and untampered with. Can you do that for me?_

Jubilee didn't answer for a while. I took it that she was watching the video. When she next made contact, her emotions were very shaken...

_Jubilee: "They got a couple Gen Xer's with our group. I'll still try my hardest though. I can run real fast. But hey, why don't you contact the Professor and he can give them the order to either let me go...or the Prof could come see me himself. It'd save me the trouble of breaking away.  
_  
I didn't want to make contact with Betsy or the Professor in case they located my position as being in the Cerebro room. They might want to catch me before they saw any so called evidence. Best to keep all advantages I could get.

_Jubilee: Okay. I'm about to remind these guys why I'm the female under eighteen track champion. Can you locate the Professor?_

I thought of Xavier and pinpointed him as being near the fountain.

_Xavier: John?  
_  
Shit! He must have detected my presence whilst I was locating him. I decided not to answer him.

_Xavier: John? Please stop hiding. Come out and let us talk about this._

Hiding? Well at least he didn't sense me in the Cerebro room. my position must have still been a secret. I sensed Jubilee's excitement as she evaded the Gen X members who tried to stop her from breaking away from the group.

"Cerebro. Map mode. Plot the position of the last two mental signatures I made contact with on the mansion map."

The Mansion map came up. The dot representing Jubilee's position was close. Almost there...

* * *

**"Evidence To The Contrary"**

_Professor Xavier: Attention X-men! Cease your search for John and meet me in the subbasement. Hank, leave Emma in Med Bay, but do not tell her why or where you are going. Generation X, you may lead the students back into the Mansion._

Confused questions came in from all present.

_Professor Xavier: I've just received evidence that John did not attempt to murder Emma. Now, meet me like I asked._

* * *

**"Nightmare's End"**

About fifteen minutes after I saw Jubilee's dot meet Xavier's...I received a telepathic message from the Professor himself. He and the X-men were in the War Room. I took it that the time delay meant that they had all watched the video footage. I mentally checked on Emma in the Med Bay. She was conscious and her thoughts bore a scared and disturbed pattern. With Cerebro, I could easily tell that they were as fake as her usual smiles. So they hadn't broken the news to her yet. Good. I wanted to be there to see the look on her face when it all came out.

_Professor Xavier: John, please leave Cerebro and meet us in the hall. We're going to confront Emma._

Yes, sir.

I took off the helmet.

"You may shut down now, Cerebro. Thanks for the help."

Cerebro: "You are welcome, Phoenix."

I took a deep breath as I opened the door. The X-men were all outside. And they were all looking at me...worried, sorry...angry (no doubt at Emma).

Scott: "Oh God, son...I -"

"Save it."

Scott: "You have to understand...what I saw...I thought Emma was a - "

A saint? Hah!

"Look, let's just go deal with the whore."

Several people's eyebrows raised. Nevertheless, we all hastily made our way to Med Bay. Emma was sitting up in bed, with Rune at her side. At a motion from Professor Xavier, he backed off and joined our group. Judging by the look on Emma's face, she must have known that something or the other had gone wrong with her plan. Of course, with the footage I got...they all knew that I had trashed her car. But they also knew that she had violated my mental rights the night before and made a fool out of me. She didn't have any leverage.

Professor Xavier: "Frost, you have some explaining to do."

Emma started to fidget and her eyes got all wet with tears. She started acting all traumatized and frantically begged for them to get me away from her. Ever the actress.

"Drop the fuckin' act, whore. They know all about your little **attempted murder plan**."

Professor Xavier: "Quite right...though I wouldn't have worded it that way exactly."

Scott: "Why Emma?! How could you do something as fucked up as this?! To John...to ME?"

Emma: "He was always trying to sabotage us, Scott. He wrecked my car, he's always rude to me behind your back, swears at me -"

Everyone looked at her in disgust and anger. She actually thought that she was justified.

Scott: "So I guess he was right about when you probed his mind and knocked him out too, huh? You tried to turn me against my own -"

Logan: "She didn't turn ya, bub. You made the choice to believe her over John."

Everyone looked at Logan oddly. As did I...

Professor Xavier: "Emma, you have a problem. A serious one. You need help."

It was the Professor's idea to send her to a **mental institution** where her condition could be treated. It would involve placing mental blocks on her powers. And after that, her memories concerning the X-men and the true nature of the school would have to be wiped.

"I want that slut behind bars. I want to hear that she's suffering in prison having been made the bitch of some lesbian inmate! A mental institution? That is the BEST that you can do?!"

Once more everyone looked at me in shock. Professor Xavier said that she had a serious problem that required therapy. Incarceration would only put her behind bars for a limited period of time. She hadn't actually killed anyone, despite her having tried to choke me. Besides, her plan was to get me institutionalized, said the Professor. It was poetic justice that she was the one being sent to the looney bin instead (the prof didn't say looney bin). Imagine that - a shrink needing therapy. That just flushed whatever respect I had for the psychiatric profession down the toilet.

Emma: "Scott, Scott! You can't let them do this. Think of all that I've done for you! Think of all that we mean to each other!"

She got off the bed and went on her knees begging him. Dad looked at her aghast.

Betsy: "I always knew that there was something about you I didn't like. At first I thought it was your slutty attitude. Your over the top, goody-two shoes mannerisms. But now I guess I know why my intuition was warning me about you."

Betsy patted me on the shoulder, smiled at me and whispered, "Brilliant job John." Well, I knew that Betsy had an aversion to Emma...like me. Two of a kind I guess. Ooh, Lorna - THREE of a kind. At least we hadn't been taken in by like almost everyone else.

Professor Xavier: "This is for your own good, Emma. Please don't resist...or it may be quite painful."

Please, please God - let her be too damned stubborn and resist!

Emma: "Nooo!! No! Fuck you, Jonathan! Fuck all of you! Ahhh!! Fuc - "

Thank you, God! Before she could swear at us anymore, the Professor knocked her out and began working on her memories. I breathed a sigh of relief the like of which I never had before. At long last, the nightmare that was Emma Frost had come to an end. I was free of her. And not only me, but the entire Mansion as well. Things were looking up too. Sure I had a little tiff with Bobby and Ray. But Julian was mine. My idol / object of my affections was mine! I'd learnt that my mother was a gay fiction queen at some point in time! () Yeah, things were starting to look up...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**"Every Diamond Has Its Flaw"  
**

Gossip has a way of spreading. And, naturally, the juicier and more scandalous it is - the faster it spreads. By the time we all sorted out Emma's punishment and exited the Danger Room, it was all over the school that I had tried to murder Emma Frost. Me, the son of uber-disciplinarian, Scott Summers! The chatter over the telepathic band was too much for the Professor's patience. He personally linked to the mind of each and every student and made a mental announcement as to what had ** really** happened. He was met with disbelief - imagine that! Emma Frost's reputation was so good that Professor Xavier's revelation about her was met dubiously! How could she command such respect from so many people?!

Eventually, however, they relented when the Professor (after warning all that what they were about to see was graphic) showed them bits and pieces of the memory excerpt from Emma's mind. After that, they stopped slandering me. But some people did try to push forward a motion to have Logan checked out. He ** was** known to act a ** little** crazy on occasion. If the cool cucumber, Emma Frost, had such problems...Logan's could be much, much worse. It was rather funny when Logan found out about the suggestion. () The Professor squashed any such proposal forthwith.

And about my father and talking to him about his failure to take me seriously over and over... (--) He was taken in by her too. And yes it hurt that my father would side with someone else, who wasn't even family, against me. It was even suggested by Rogue that Emma could have been using her powers to influence my dad. I jumped at that and was prepared to believe it right away. I wouldn't put it past her to use her powers for anything if she wanted it bad enough. But after a thorough mental scan by the Professor...it was made clear that my father's mind was NOT being tampered with. So he made all those choices on his own...

Well, I reasoned with myself. Emma's rep was so good, that the school didn't believe even Professor Xavier completely without hard evidence. And dad was in a very emotionally vulnerable state after my mom died. And Emma had capitalized on that. I'd decided to have a talk with him later. After he and the Professor returned from dropping Emma off to that mental institution. Meanwhile, I needed to talk to my friends. So the first thing that I did when I got up was rush to Jubilee's location...I also found Amara and Ashley with her.

Jubilee: "Oh God, John. I can't believe that she was soo sick!"

No surprise there. Not even I would have suspected the whole truth about Emma Frost.

Amara: "She never fooled me. I knew from the first time that I laid eyes on her - that she was nothing but trouble..."

Jubilee and I looked at Amara amusedly. Sure Amara had accepted that Emma was trouble...eventually. But at the start, she was a devout Emma Frost fan. She admired Emma's fashion sense so much that she even went about trying to imitate it for a while. She eventually grew bored with it though - wearing white day after day became such a drag.

Ashley: "I didn't think that things were bad between you and her before I saw you looking at her that way last night. I mean, you two seemed to like each other a lot before that."

Emphasis on ** seemed** to.

"I was only starting to act nice to her yesterday morning. To try and take her down with her own strategy."

Jubilee: "It's a pity it had to reach to this though. Putting her powers on lockdown. Wiping her mind. Sending her away to a mental institute?"

I scoffed and replied that she was lucky she was getting off so easy. Besides, she'd be happy enough where she was going. And she would be getting help. That was the most important thing. () Help of the variety she tried to dish out to everybody else. Shrink shit.

"She's the White Queen, girls. Happy Valley is just the place for her. White, plush walls - padded for her pleasure by the way. And those stylish white straight jackets - so simple, and yet so elegant. And then let's not forget that everyone else there will be wearing white too - just her taste. Even the doctors and orderlies."

So okay, maybe she wouldn't be treated to all of that...but a boy can dream. Can't he?

Ashley: "Ooohh, John, you're such a baaad boy."

Jubilee and Amara looked at each other, nearly bursting out with suppressed laughter. The way Ashley had said that was downright slutty! I was still too happy about Emma's departure too really feel uncomfortable or anything due to that though.

Amara: "Do you like that in a man?"

Still...did Amara really ** have** to ask that question.

Ashley: "Hell yeah. Sometimes, being bad can be kinda good."

Mwhahahahahaa! We all burst out laughing a little too wickedly at that. Another slutty piece of innuendo. Could Ashley be something of a female Bobby? He was known to be a perverted ass quite frequently. You may be asking yourself where Bobby and Ray were in the midst of all this. They still hadn't apologized to me about their fucked up idea of jokes. As a matter of fact, they were avoiding me. But I wasn't too bothered with them for the time being. My life had taken a turn for the better and I was too busy enjoying that to brood on problems.

Jubilee: "How could they let someone with psycho problems in here. I mean - don't they check for issues and stuff? Like a psychiatric evaluation and profile?"

There was very little that I knew about the personal back stories of most of the teachers. But down in the Med Bay, Professor Xavier had told me that he was sorry that I had to go through Emma's abuse of power. And that he felt personally responsible for not knowing all that was going on in his school. He said he'd have to try to encourage the student body to come forward with their problems more. He expressed disappointment that I didn't come to him with my issues concerning Emma.

I explained that if my own father didn't believe me...what chance did anyone else have of taking my word for it? He did tell me that Emma was a former student of his - at the same level as my mom and dad were. And that she went on to university, but eventually returned to the institute where she took up her duties. Her mutation (due to a shape shifting incident where she transformed into diamond form) was revealed and she was having trouble finding employment. So the Professor took her on. She was always a star pupil with the ** best** behavior of all...

"I guess they trusted Emma completely. Like most people here."

Ashley: "The further you place your faith in one person, the further it has to fall."

We all nodded in agreement. At that moment, I heard frantic voices calling my name and I spun around. Running towards me were Alex and Lorna. Lorna came straight up to me and didn't waste any time. She latched onto me and semi-strangled me with a hug, crying a little and saying that whilst she knew Emma was bad news...even she couldn't suspect just how wicked the White Queen truly was.

"Every diamond has its flaw."

I didn't know if that was scientific fact or not. But it sounded like something witty to say - considering that Emma transformed into an alternate diamond form. All present nodded gravely.

Lorna: "Goodness knows how far she was willing to go..."

"Well, she's ** gone** now, albeit unwillingly. To a better - ** happier** place."

Alex: "I never thought that she of all people... I mean, she was always ** helping** everyone with their problems and - "

Lorna made some comment about dad thinking with his dick and not seeing what was going on right under his own nose. What Emma was really like. It seemingly annoyed Alex a little. He, naturally, tried to stand up for his brother.

Lorna: "He should have known, Alex! You can't date someone, be so...intimate...sex them so much and so often and not catch glimpses of their true personality. He should have listened to his son before that wench. I mean come on...the sex couldn't have been ** that** good."

Alex's expression morphed into one of deep thought at that statement. But at a hawkeyed glare from Lorna - he cut it out and nervously replied,

Alex: "Hey, Emma fooled everyone. Okay?"

Lorna: "She wasn't sleeping with everyone -"

As far as we knew...

Lorna: " - infiltrating everyone else's lives. God, she could have seriously hurt John during that little therapy shtick she tried. Who knows if that was her real intention?"

"Guys, don't argue with each other. You've just hit your dating anniversary - though when Alex will ever propose, I don't know."

Lorna eyed Alex at that...he blushed.

"Besides. Emma is not worth fights over her insane ways."

Lorna: "Still...for Scott to actually think that you...could try to KILL Emma?"

Alex: "I didn't believe it for a second."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't."

I didn't doubt them at all. I spent a lot of my childhood with them being virtual parents after all. They KNEW - not ** thought** - that I wouldn't. Dad didn't know me as well as he thought. I'm sure that he probably knew his enemies a lot better then. (--)

"Oh just you guys wait 'til grandma and granddad hear about this."

Lorna smiled at that, more than a little evilly. I joined her. You see, grandma Elaine (maternal) wasn't exactly happy with Emma's arrival into our private lives. She wasn't a believer that Emma was bad, bad news. But she didn't like the idea of dad being with another woman so seriously, so soon after mom died. She even asked him how I felt about it when she was last here - at the memorial. And he made it known that I didn't **seem** to like her. Grandma had tried to give him a hint - slow things down with her. Obviously dad hadn't followed the little, subtle piece of advice.

Grampa John (Yeah, I was named after my grandfather) however, was a **supporter** of my father's relationship with Emma. He felt that mom would want dad happy. And that given time, I would realize it was for the best. I may have been sixteen, but I still needed a mother - dad couldn't cope alone. Hello...sixteen! Grampa felt that it was bad enough that he had to see my aunt, Sarah, having to deal with two kids alone. He was a traditional sort...two parents mandatory. And dad was glad for the support. Grandma was a little upset at grampa's stance, as she felt (you go girl!) that dad shouldn't be happy with the price being my unhappiness. Well, I'd have something to tell them alright! Note to self - Mother's Day is coming up, get grandma a piece of jewelery that would make her run the risk of a heart attack...

Lorna: "See, Alex. I told you - a woman who eats pizza with a fork cannot possibly be right in her head. Telling me that I needed to lose weight around the hips - of **course** she was crazy. I should have suspected it then."

We all cackled once more. Well, Alex was a little less "cackly". But we didn't let him spoil our joy.

"Look, I - uh - have gotta go..."

They all looked at me confused.

Alex: "Why? Where?"

He eyed Ashley. Since breakfast that morning, I had the feeling that he thought I had a crush on her. Maybe he expected me to leave...and then she'd leave shortly after... I, however, wanted to go meet Julian. It would be the first time since I saw him the night before. Ororo's greenhouse was empty as long as she wasn't in it. And I knew for a fact that she was out somewhere on the greens with Logan. So I was all for calling Julian and meeting with him there. So that we could have our own, private little celebration.

"I just got a few things I need to take care of. Personal business. That's all."

Lorna: "Since when do you have urgent business matters to -"

"My dear Lorna, I just had to dispatch **one** nosey bitch. Please don't make me have to deal with **you** in like manner."

Lorna's face morphed into a mock anger / insane expression fit to rival Emma's.

Lorna: "Nosey bitch?! Alright, now you'd **better** get outta here!"

Grinning, I ran away whilst Lorna made an exaggerated show of attempting to try and choke me...

* * *

** "Was It Something I Said?"**

I walked into the greenhouse a little warily. I had never before had to sneak anywhere to meet a secret love interest. And the fact that it was a guy had something to do with my caution. God forbid that it ever gets out, that was my foremost thought. I used my eyes and ears to check around, making sure that the place was empty. In addition, I decided to try something that I never much used to do. Prior to my surge, I couldn't rely on my telepathy to detect others. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. It was straining and difficult at **all** times. Maybe I could try again? After all, if the Professor said that my telepathy had also been enhanced, why neglect it? I admit that I favored my telekinesis over telepathy. Telekinesis could do more visually impressive things. Telepathy - to me anyway - always seemed to be so much more subtle. I closed my eyes for ease of concentration and opened up my mind's receptivity.

_ Julian, alone. Getting...closer? But where is h-_

Whilst my eyes were closed, someone's arms wrapped around me, in a way that I had only ever felt once before...in the car park with Julian.

Julian: "About time you got here."

I laughed and turned around to face him. He was grinning too. And for good reason. Standing behind me with my back towards him before, I couldn't see that he was holding a bright red rose in his hand. One of Ororo's prized flowers, no doubt. He extended it to me in semi-joking manner, semi-seriously.

Julian: "For you."

He looked like he was on the verge of bursting with laughter.

"One, that is way too gay. Two, I hope it doesn't mean that you're cheap cuz it cost you nothing. Three, I don't dare walk outta here with it...and neither should you. If Ororo sees me with it, she'll kill me."

So, so true. Last year at Valentine's Day, students tried to save money on roses. I should add that they were mostly guys (cheap cheap!). They stole almost all of Ororo's roses. Since then, she warned the school populace that it had better not happen again. Ororo could be scary when she wanted to be. Her eyes turn freakishly white when she's emotionally worked up - and boy was she mad then!

Julian: "One, you **are** gay. Get used to _gay_ treatment. Two, I took a big risk picking it - that has **got** to count for something. Three, you'd better accept it or -"

"Or what?"

He pouted in a mock grief.

Julian: "Or I'll be heartbroken."

"Okay, okay. I'll take the dumb flower! But couldn't you have at least removed the thorns?"

Julian: "I thought you liked me cuz I was tough. I'm not giving you a sissy flower. A rose without thorns isn't...macho enough."

"Uh huh. An emasculated rose. **Whatever** was I thinking?"

Inside I was melting! I got a flower! From Julian! I'll dry it and keep it forever and ever and sleep with it under my pillow at nights! While I was engrossed in an overly sappy stream of thoughts and emotions, Julian Pulled me behind a row of Ororo's overgrown shrubs, and we settled down safely in their cover.

Julian: "Well, aren't you totally glad you wrecked Emma's car now?"

"Since it was the reason Emma flipped - then hell yeah!"

Julian: "You naughty, naughty boy."

"It **was** your idea."

His hands started creeping down over my pants and crotch again. We hadn't actually 'touched' each other at that point in time. You know...direct physical contact down there. Not that I didn't want to - or tried to. But Julian wanted to take things slow and not rush into it.

Julian: "At least now you can rest easier."

"I'm so glad you came up with that idea last night. Are you **sure** that you've never done something like that before?"

He shamefacedly denied it. I can't describe how cute it was. He is not the kind of guy who gets embarrassed easily. And it made my heart flutter to know that I could make him blush like that. He always does put up such a tough guy front to everyone. I thought it was genuine before. But I was beginning to realize that there was a quirky, sentimental and sometimes, shy side to him as well. He just hid it really well. Almost as soon as he realized he was blushing, he made to turn away. As he did so, the left side of his face became more prominent. As did the scar running down it.

"Made you blush."

I reached out to touch the scar on his face. It had always been a feature of his that I found attractive. It ran down from his forehead, across his left eyebrow, down his cheek and a little further down.

"Julian?"

Julian: "Mhmm?"

"How did you get this scar?"

Julian: "Does it...gross you out?"

What a stupid question. **Gross** me out? Hah!

"Actually, I think it makes you look that much more hot."

Julian: "Really?"

I didn't have to be very observant to realize that Julian thought his scar made him seem less attractive. The night before, when I told him that he was beautiful, he didn't seem to believe it at first. I thought that the Stepford sisters should have counted themselves lucky to have a guy like him asking them to be his onstage backup. I was totally shocked that he had to pay them. Later during our make out session, I expressed that thought. He merely said that they sometimes looked at his scar in a peculiar way - not grossed out exactly. But they winced at times. A lot of people did. And some even seemed to be turned off by it. It was enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It kinda reminds me of Blade from Teknoman."

Ah yes. That old cartoon. The main character, Blade, had many features in common with Julian. Including a scar that ran down the side of his face. And I always thought that he was hot.

"How did you get it?"

Julian: "It's..."

A couple awkward seconds passed by and he didn't finish his sentence. I had always wondered how he got a wicked scar like that. Whatever caused it must have hurt like hell. And he was lucky that he didn't lose his left eye in the process.

"Julian?"

Julian: "I...it isn't something I like to think about. Okay? I don't want to talk about it."

His tone had altered somewhat. It became more distant...colder.

BEEP! BEEP!

Before I could get a chance to respond to that statement, Julian was answering his cell phone. I heard a female voice on the other side. It sounded pretty familiar. But I couldn't make out who exactly.

Julian: "Look, I gotta go do some training assistant stuff."

"But it's Sunday."

Julian: "I know. But I was supposed to meet up with Sally last night to plan our exercises for the week. And we both skipped to perform at the contest..."

Ah. Sally Blevins. Also known as Skids on the Generation X team. She once served as an assistant to Logan and I was acquainted with her.

"It's okay, then. Duty calls, huh?"

Julian: "Yeah. But I **will** be seeing you later. Right?"

"Right."

With a quick kiss, he got up to leave.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. About the scar."

He stopped mid-motion. Clearly he was made uncomfortable again at the mention of the scar.

Julian: "It's nothing."

It certainly didn't seem like nothing. Especially since his voice changed again when he said it.

"Are you sure?"

Julian: "Yeah. Later, Lil John."

He had started calling me that after I kept calling him Killer the night before. Before I could say anything to that, he was out of the greenhouse. I stayed there a little while longer, drawn into my own thoughts. What could have made him so uncomfortable when I asked him about his scar...

* * *

** "Good Work"**

Meanwhile, at the secret hideaway of the M.A.L.E.

The seven members comprising the M.A.L.E currently sat listening to their undercover leader, Mystique, via the speakerphone. She had been forced to leave behind any sort of sophisticated communications device. If the X-men happened to find that among her "humble" possessions, then they would have realized that poor homeless Ashley Montgomery wasn't all that she seemed to be. So cell phone calls would have to do for the time being.

Mystique: "Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver... When you fought the X-men at the Santorini warehouse...did any of them match this description? Teenaged boy, looked to be a little younger than fifteen or so...bright red hair..."

The three responded in the affirmative. They sometimes had no idea what their leader was planning. Mystique liked to work in secret at times. But they knew who she was talking about well enough. There were two non-uniformed opponents at the Santorini warehouse, in addition to the X-men. And of them all only one was a redhead. He was non-uniformed. The other guy in civilian garb had black hair. Quicksilver and Pyro in particular were vocal in confirming Mystique's suspicions. After all, the unknown (to them) boy had a hand in bringing both of them down. By holding Quicksilver motionless...and by extinguishing Pyro's flame.

Scarlet Witch: "Who is this boy, Mystique? And why are you interested in him?"

Mystique: "He's a junior member of the X-men as best as I can tell. Has to be or else he wouldn't have been allowed to fight you. He's also the son of one of their field leaders."

All seven members of the M.A.L.E (Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver, Wits, Scarlet Witch, Gateway and Blob) were impressed at how much Mystique / Ashley had managed to learn during her short stay at the X-men's secret headquarters. She did reveal to them that the X-men were based out of a supposed high order private school for the gifted.

Mystique: "I should congratulate you all for the excellent job you did. Your acting really hoodwinked the X-men."

Mystique wasn't in the habit of giving compliments. But the M.A.L.E had definitely fulfilled her expectations. They deserved a little complimenting.

Wits: "So why don't you show us how grateful you are by telling us what you're planning...exactly?"

Mystique's plans were a mystery to all. Why didn't she just conduct her sabotage as she had planned to on her first trip to the X-men's secret base of operations? Why bother to try and lure them out in order to infiltrate their little school?

Mystique: "My reasons are my own...for the time being. I have got to go for now. Just one final warning - if you ever see that boy again, come face to face with him...do **not** harm him in any way that could cause serious or permanent damage. Am I understood?"

Wits: "I'll have to enter Pyro, Toad or Quicksilver's mind and share the boy's image around. So we all know what he looks like."

Mystique: "Good, you do that. I have it on good knowledge that he's a member of the junior X-men, even if he seems a little young. He's a little older than he looks. So you just might see him around again eventually. Just remember what I said - or there'll be hell to pay."

There were a few impatient sighs at that cryptic warning, and Mystique severed the connection, leaving the M.A.LE. alone for the time being...

* * *

** "The Heart To Heart"**

Dad and the Professor returned home from the Happy Valley Mental Hospital a little after one in the afternoon. Both of them bore extremely somber expressions on their faces. In spite of the...relief I felt at Emma being put away...I admit that the looks on their faces instilled some of their solemnity in me. Of course I would have rathered that Emma be a reasonably sane person and not have to go to a mental institute. But given that she was more than a little crazy, and what she had tried to do - she deserved it one hundred percent.

Professor Xavier: "Well, it is done. Emma Frost has been committed."

He went on to explain that he had gotten in contact with her siblings and explained that Emma had suffered a nervous breakdown at the Institute for reasons unknown. He personally explained the nature of Emma's issues to the chief psychiatric doctor at the facility. Since he knew Dr. Christine Bentley personally (former classmate and friend) she agreed to keep the facts secret from Emma's relations whilst she underwent treatment.

"And they'll just release her when she's...**cured**?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. When her issues are satisfactorily dealt with."

Satisfactorily dealt with. Uh...huh... I didn't care about the psychiatric crap anyone had to offer...Emma was beyond curing. Needless to say, there was one pertinent question that I just **had** to ask.

"When she's freed, she won't be coming back here, will she?"

Both Professor Xavier and dad looked at each other before dad answered. Thankfully, it was the answer I wanted to hear.

Scott: "No. She'll be asked to vacate the premises and her belongings and such will be sent to her."

Professor Xavier: "Her tenure at the school is most certainly at an end."

Good. At least I wouldn't have to live in constant fear of her retribution. Revenge is a dish best served cold...that was what she had made me say for dad and the others to overhear. She was probably a believer of that herself. If she came back to stay at the Mansion, she would probably plot my downfall in that schemish mind of hers. There is no cure for bitchiness. And Emma will always be a naturally talented bitch. I never would have guessed that she would flip and try to choke the life out of me. I nonchalantly touched my neck. Dad and Professor Xavier took a look at the redness there. Granted...some of that was due to Julian...

Professor Xavier: "I'd best be going. You two have a lot to talk about."

At that, the Professor eyed dad meaningfully and exited our house, leaving us the the living room alone. To say that the situation was awkward would be putting it too damned lightly. For one thing, I have an insatiable, "I Told You So", complex going on. If I'm right and you're wrong, I **will** rub your nose in it. Especially if you didn't believe me. And dad didn't believe me ever. Suffice it to say that Dad had a big sense of pride. Saying that he was in the wrong was not going to be easy for him at all. I kept restraining myself from just saying, "I told you so". It required the sum total of my self-control to do it. I was running out of patience though, so after a couple long minutes passed...

"Well?"

He opened his mouth to talk a couple times, but just closed it afterwards.

"I'm waiting."

Scott: "I was wrong. You were right. Emma was a...conniving slut."

I mock pretended not to hear him.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you. Say it louder."

Scott: "I said that Emma was a conniving slut!"

He fidgeted and avoided eye/visor contact as he said it. But I understood that it was his way of saying that he was sorry. You might think that he was being an ass for not all out apologizing to me then and there. And maybe you might think that I should have been a little angry at him because of it. I wasn't though. Because I understood how hard it was for him to merely say that he was wrong. He was always conditioned to being the leader. He had to be strong willed and stubborn to deal with some of the brash personality types in the X-men.

It was enough of a challenge for him to admit that he was in the wrong about Emma. Even though I hated to admit it to myself - he really did seem to be falling for her. And the revelation that she wasn't kosher was painful enough without him having to swallow his pride completely. He didn't need to suffer anymore. He admitted that he was wrong and that I was right...and called Emma a conniving slut (). It was more than enough for me.

"You're forgiven."

Scott: "She just seemed so... so right? You know?"

Actually, no I didn't. She was never right to me. And I didn't hesitate to tell him so.

Scott: "One day when you meet the right type of girl...you'll understand."

(--) No, I'm afraid not dad. And you better not be insinuating that Emma was the right kind of woman. But I guess I understood what he was trying to say. I'd just have to replace 'girl' with 'guy'. I just nodded.

Scott: "I can't believe I made such an error in judgement. I - I'm supposed to know better."

He went on to say that he never made an error like that on the field before. It appeared that he was having some sort of crisis of confidence.

"Well, I guess when it comes to emotions and things that affect you personally...sometimes it just can't be helped."

He shrugged. I hesitated a little before continuing.

"I know...with mom gone, it gets lonely. And you needed someone. She capitalized on that. It wasn't your fault."

The mention of mom seemed to remind him of something. He sat back up and looked me straight in the eye before asking,

Scott: "Why is that you never asked me about your mother? About how she died?"

Naturally, I hesitated to answer that question. The Professor had said that he'd speak with my father about him having a talk with me concerning mom. I suppose that he had spoken with dad whilst they were out earlier.

Scott: "Weren't you the least bit curious?"

"If I didn't ask, then why didn't you try to tell me?"

Scott: "Honestly, I thought that you were trying to avoid hearing about it. And I didn't want to force you to listen to something you that didn't want listen to. Something that you may not have been ready to handle."

Awkward pause...

Scott: "I had a little talk with the Professor earlier. And he mentioned that you asked about her? About whether or not she ever went through anything similar to this?"

I nodded in response to that. He eyed me very probingly.

Scott: "He felt that I should talk to you about her. If you want to listen."

"Yeah. I want to know how it all happened - what happened."

Scott: "I wanted to tell you. So much. I was planning to when we took that trip to Alkali Lake."

"Oh?"

But that would be a direct violation of the rules. Rules that he himself followed religiously. Wow, I guess Emma was right about him telling me if he felt it would help me... She must have been a crazy bitch - but a smart one.

Scott: "It wasn't always just a lake. Before last year, it was a hydroelectric dam facility."

I told him that I knew that. When we were studying alternative energy sources, Hank mentioned that place as an example.

Scott: "And you know that the Professor was kidnapped last year...and taken there...obviously..."

"Yeah. Magneto somehow got a hold of him and tried to - "

Erik Lensherr, the bastard...so called mutant liberator. He was nothing more than a fanatic murderer whose actions did nothing to help the situation. Instead, he fueled more anti-mutant sentiment across the country. As if that wasn't enough, he was responsible for the deaths of dozens when his radiation wave washed over Liberty Island. Many more would never know a normal life due to having their genetic structure permanently rewritten from the radiation. Why on Earth the authorities didn't execute him when they caught him was beyond me. No...they locked him up in some plastic prison for seven years. Somehow, he escaped - killing ten guards in the process. He probably had help breaking out too.

Right after escaping, he managed to get to Professor Xavier. And spirited him away to Alkali Lake...

Scott: "That isn't what happened exactly."

"What?! But, I thought..."

Scott: "The first part was true. But Magneto wasn't the one who kidnapped the Professor."

I didn't understand it? Wasn't Magneto the bad guy in all of this?

Scott: "Yes, he is. But someone else, with completely different motives and intent, was involved."

"Who?"

Scott: "A parent of a former student of the school."

"What?! You - can't be serious?! Why?!"

Scott: "His son...he was upset that the Professor couldn't **cure** him. His name was William Stryker. Colonel William Stryker."

Stryker...

"Jason Stryker's father?"

Scott: "Yes."

I knew of Jason Stryker. He was a student who had the ability to create telepathic illusions that were indistinguishable from reality. He only stayed for a year before leaving. I thought it was because he had learnt to control his abilities sufficiently. He had some problems at the start where his mind would unconsciously link to others and would send images into their heads...

Scott: "He didn't want to leave. But his father angrily decided to pull him out. The Professor couldn't help him in the way he wanted. But things didn't go well."

"What happened?"

Scott: "Jason began to resent his parents. His father kept him on mutant suppressor drugs all the time. They wouldn't let him leave the house unattended in case he was meeting with other mutants. Stryker tried to force him to be 'normal'. Even his mother did it. Whilst Jason couldn't access his powers consciously, they still reacted to his emotions. Eventually, his powers lashed out at his parents. It resulted in the death of his mother."

"Oh God..."

Scott: "Stryker lobotomized him. It left him a docile, subservient shell of what he was. Stryker blamed the Professor for what happened because he wouldn't telepathically suppress Jason's powers like he had asked him to in the first place. He was a military man. He started to see all mutants as threats - time-bombs waiting to explode. So he called the Professor and asked him to come over. He said he wanted to talk with him about having Jason return to the school."

"It was a trap and the Professor fell into it?"

Dad nodded and went on with his explanation. The Professor went to Jason's home. There he was confronted by Stryker and the lobotomized Jason. Jason, due to the forced brain operation, was completely childlike and subservient to his father's wishes. At Stryker's request, he trapped the Professor in a mind controlling illusion before he could defend himself. Then Stryker went about outfitting Professor Xavier with a neural inhibitor - a device that would weaken his pyschic defenses. Taking the Professor to Alkali Lake, Stryker revealed that his people had built their own telepathy boosting device. He then had Jason coerce the Professor into using it to track each and every mutant mind on the planet. And as soon as he was finished, the Professor had orders to kill us all off... I had thought that Magneto was the one responsible for Professor Xavier's kidnapping...and that he had planned to have the Professor target the **human** minds.

I then understood why they went all out to stop him. There was no way mom would have stayed back even if I had the chance to warn her (like in my dream). They needed all the help they could get to stop Stryker or we would all die anyway.

"You haven't mentioned Magneto."

Scott: "Stryker was a key interrogator of Magneto while he was imprisoned. He even taunted Magneto about mutant-kind's impending destruction. He used a serum extracted from Jason's brain to control Magneto. Magneto was forced into helping Stryker design a telepathy boosting device similar to Cerebro. That's how he knew all about the plan. He was even moved to the site a couple of times to help build it under mind control. Stryker had the clearance and contacts to do that."

"Let me guess - Magneto broke out shortly after and tried to stop Stryker?"

Scott: "Yeah. And...we joined forces with him and his crony - Mystique."

"Shit. Who is Mystique?'

Scott: "She's a shapeshifter, capable of being whoever or whatever she wants to be."

"I bet joining forces didn't go down too good with some of you guys, huh?"

Scott: "We all hated it. But we had no choice. We needed his help. Whilst we could track the Professor to within a five mile radius, we couldn't pinpoint his exact location. The neural inhibitor was shielding him from pyschic detection. We needed Magneto to reveal where Stryker was keeping him."

And knowing that the bad guys always turned on you...

Scott: "We fought well together, I have to admit that. But yeah, Magneto and Mystique did turn on us in the end."

Dad went about describing some of the battles they had been involved in...

Scott: "You asked the Professor if your mother had ever experienced anything like you are now? The answer is yes, but much more intense and at a much faster rate..."

"Huh? Really?"

Of course I knew that from my eavesdropping on his nightmare during our Alkali Lake camping trip, but I had to act shocked in order to keep that a secret.

Scott: "I couldn't explain it. No one could...although we thought that maybe Jean was pushing herself harder and harder as the lives of all mutant-kind hung in the balance. I even wondered if maybe the mutation-inducing radiation we were exposed to, years before, fighting Magneto at Liberty Island might have boosted her powers. She managed to lock in on an incoming missile and hurl it off course..."

I stared silently.

Scott: "When we had to fight our way inside, she and Magneto pooled their power together and ripped open the entire series of reinforced titanium doors."

"That so doesn't sound like mom."

He nodded and smiled a little.

Scott: "A little while after, several of us were taken over by Jason's mind controlling powers...including me. I attacked your mother with a full strength optic blast. She shielded against it...pushed it all the way back towards me, and in the process managed to link to my mind, freeing me of his influence."

That genuinely had me gawking! I was prepared to hear about her telekinetic feats... But she actually used her telepathy like that? She never had been able to use it for anything other than communicating and minor telepathic feats before...

"So what happened after?"

Scott: "While we were fighting, Magneto and Mystique turned on us. They located the Professor. Magneto used his powers to reconfigure the machine so that it would target human minds instead of mutants. Stryker managed to escape in the chaos with Jason. As did Magneto and Mystique. They left us there to deal with the trouble they had caused."

"And Magneto damaged the dam before he got away, huh?"

Oops... Sometimes I speak faster than I think.

Scott: "How do you know that? How do you know so much. You're not reading my mind or anything...right? Have you ever...are you doing it now -"

"No! I'd never do that without permission. Not to mention that I can't and have next to no experience."

He looked at me semi-dubiously.

Scott: "You used Cerebro pretty well. Well enough to bring down Emma."

Yeah...I did that with Cerebro...AND with the built in guidance of the tutorial mode.

"I used Cerebro, true. But the **skills** were the Professor's - they weren't mine. They were programmed into the machine."

Scott: "You know too much to be just intelligently guessing. Has someone been telling you these things? Alex...Lorna?"

They knew? The only way dad would suspect them of telling me was if they knew. Did he tell them himself...deliberately breaking the rules? Guess dad has a bad side after all.

"Okay, no one told me. I kinda...remember when we went to Alkali Lake for that camping trip?"

Scott: "Yeah?"

"You were having a nightmare and I...I listened in on it. I pieced together a lot from the things you were saying in your sleep."

Dad eyed me a little surprised that I'd do something so sneaky. Since it was so soon after the death, his nightmares were very frequent then. And I suppose that since he wanted to tell me at about that time - it was more on his mind than usual.

"So...go on."

Scott: "Yeah, Magneto must have damaged the dam whilst fleeing so that he could buy himself some time to escape from our custody."

"So if Magneto hadn't done that then...mom wouldn't have died?"

Scott: "She'd still be here with us."

"And that bastard is still out there. What...will you guys do if - **when** you catch him?"

It was obvious that national security couldn't do squat. There hadn't been any breakthrough as to Magneto's whereabouts. Since the X-men were the ones with the mutant tracking technology...and the one psychic with the skill to use it to its fullest (Professor X)...it was up to them. After all the damage and suffering that Magneto caused after the Liberty Island affair - why didn't the government order his execution forthwith? They were almost all a pack of mutant hating bigots. I was a fellow mutant and saw no problem with an execution.

Scott: "What do you think we should do?"

"Kill him. Make sure that he can't hurt anyone else again. Life imprisonment is too good for someone like him. Besides, there's no guarantee that he won't escape again. Too much of a risk to take."

Scott: "Sometimes, I feel the same way."

"Sometimes?! Magneto is a murdering son of a bitch with no respect for life! He isn't worthy of life."

Scott: "I have no doubt that if we had caught up to him that day - I would have killed him or died trying to. But it doesn't work that way, John. The X-men aren't a death squad."

Death squad my ass. I preferred to call it justice. Taking into consideration all the people who Magneto's killed or maimed...he was more than worthy of a death sentence.

Scott: "Right after Magneto and Mystique disappeared, the entire dam started to buckle. We couldn't leave the humans behind to die, so we - ."

Humans? But the only humans there were anti-mutant fighters of William Stryker! A point that I did not fail to voice to dad.

Scott: "Some of them he coerced into joining his cause by having Jason mentally force them into obeying him."

"Oh?"

Scott: "There were a lot of innocent humans who were being psychically manipulated by Jason. We couldn't let them die."

"You said **a lot**. Not **all**."

Scott: "No. Not all. There were also many others who were with him of their own free will."

"So you stayed back to help them, even though you knew that the place was about to come crashing down?"

He slowly nodded and added that they couldn't ethically just turn their backs on them. As the story was getting closer and closer to the end, my breathing had become uneven in anticipation. It was like watching a horror flick and you know the funny character - the one you like best - I going to die...and yet you're still hoping beyond hope that he doesn't...bracing yourself for it.

Scott: "We got most of them out. Not all of them. It was so chaotic. People were running for dear life. They didn't trust us enough to ride with us. In any case, our jet couldn't possibly hold everyone. Stryker's people had some working jets and they took off on those. The vibration of the take-offs weakened the dam further. And to top it all off...we were having problems with the Blackbird."

"Problems?"

He explained that that the Blackbird had taken quite an aerial beating from missile attacks, including a few near direct engine hits. Magneto had patched it up temporarily, but the structure was compromised significantly. And as if that wasn't enough, the jet was refusing to take off.

"You were all in the jet at that point?"

Scott: "Yes. Ororo and I were at the cockpit. Which is why I didn't see your mother slip out. Everyone's attention, including the Professor's was so glued to the console. The thrusters weren't giving enough lift. We were faced with the very real possibility that we were going to die."

"But some of you guys can fly. Ororo, Rogue, Angel."

Scott: "Rogue and Angel were unconscious. They were among those mind controlled by Jason. As was I. Your mother freed me from his hold. When the Professor's mind was finally unclouded and he fought Jason, the psychic backlash knocked out all the others that Jason was controlling. When we saw some of Stryker's men fall, we realized that they were also victims. And as for Ororo, she had overextended her powers considerably during the mission - a wall of tornados to shield from missile strikes consumes a **lot** of mutant energy. She didn't have anything much left in her."

"But mom...if she had the power to block your optic beams - couldn't she have lifted you guys, minus the jet, and carried you all to safety?"

Scott: "It would mean trying to outfly something akin to a tsunami's speed. I very much doubt that she could have done it. If she felt she could, she would have tried to. We needed the jet's supersonic speed."

Dad paused a moment to let me take it all in before continuing.

Scott: "We were lucky that the dam had held as long as it did. Visible cracks started to appear soon after. And that's when we heard the doors shut tight. I looked back at the sound and realized that she was gone. The jet started to shudder and the engines came back online. Little by little, we began to rise into the air. I tried to get Kurt to get her back inside, but she linked to his mind and immobilized him. Then she entered the mind of the Professor and started to speak through him."

I was aware by then that my eyes were starting to tear up. Quickly, I blinked in a futile effort to keep the drops from falling down my cheek. I tried to imagine what it was like. To have to make a choice like that. To know that you were the only one who could do something to prevent the death of everyone else. What a choice. Either you do nothing and then everyone dies - or you die and everyone else has a shot at living. A lose-lose or lose-win situation. No matter what, you'd die.

"W-what did she say?"

Scott: "She said that she knew what she was doing. And that we shouldn't try to stop her. That it was the only way. She said that she loved us, all of us. She...she told me that she didn't want me to...waste my life away in grief."

I guess that was what he was doing those few months afterwards.

Scott: "She wanted you to know how much she loved you. She said to tell you that she was sorry she wasn't the mother she should have been. She made me promise to spend more time with you."

I nodded to show that I understood, tears refusing to stop flowing. I didn't understand it. I hadn't ever cried about mom's death before. And I knew about what had happened to cause her death by eavesdropping on Dad's dream. I knew what he was about to tell me next. Why was I crying now? I guess hearing it from dad's own mouth made it that much more real. Seeing the effect that it was having on me, dad reached over and squeezed my shoulder.

Scott: "She said something really weird after. I don't know what it meant then or now."

I looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Scott: "She said to tell you that...she knows and she understands. And that you'll always be her little boy and there's nothing that will ever change that."

I felt the blood drain out of my cheeks upon hearing that. Before stumbling upon those stories and that picture of hers...I wouldn't have had any real justification to even ponder what I was pondering. Could it mean that my mother knew about me...and was giving me her blessing? I wasn't stereotypically gay...well, whenever I succumbed to my gayer impulses, it was always in private. But she was a gay fiction writer. Maybe she knew the signs and stuff. Maybe she knew what to look for and noticed some signs in me. The thought that I could have possibly come out to her and she would have been totally supportive was too much.

Scott: "John? Do you know what it means?"

My silence and expression must have puzzled him.

"No. Not really. But I understand that she loved me unconditionally now. What happened next?"

Scott: "We were already in the air, with the engines and thrusters online. The vibrations of the jet finally cracked the dam fully and the wave came crashing towards us. Your mother lifted us higher to safety, whilst holding back the water. For a moment I thought that she would have been able to save herself. But abruptly, the wave collapsed on her and the Professor was jolted back into control of his body again. He tried over and over to make contact, but she was gone."

I began to compose myself, finally free to stop pretending that I didn't know what had happened. An awkward few minutes passed by in silence before dad spoke again. When he did speak, it was to ask me a disturbing question.

Scott: "John, do you think it was my fault that - "

Instantly I was snapped back to Emma Frost's therapy session where she asked me that selfsame question. I admit that at the beginning I felt that way. But it was only for a very short time. After the visit to Alkali Lake and seeing dad go through a nightmare, I never let the thought enter my mind again.

"No! It wasn't your fault. You were her husband. Not her master. She made a choice and there was nothing that could be done about it."

Come to think about it, choice was probably not the best word to use. I'm sure that she felt she had no choice at all. In any case, dad wasn't even given a chance to do anything because mom had slipped out whilst everyone's attention was drawn away.

"As odd as it might sound, I think she made the right decision. The only...realistic one she could make. She made sure that you came back home. And...I'm glad you came back."

If she didn't do what she did, they would have both died. She made sure that I had at least one of them with me.

Scott: "It's just that Emma said - "

Her again! Whatever happened to confidentiality?! The damned bitch probably spilled everything that happened in our therapy session to dad (putting her own little twist on it of course).

"Look, I dunno what the hell she said. But she was trying to drive a wedge between us to make space for herself. I don't blame you for what happened in the least."

I didn't miss the fleeting glimmer of relief that temporarily appeared on his face. And I felt guilty for ever thinking that he was in any way to blame. His next question confirmed my suspicion that Emma was loose with her tongue...

Scott: "Do you think I'm a bad father? It's okay to give me an honest answer. I won't get mad."

I gasped a little, in shock that he'd ask me that. Emma seemed to be probing around that topic during our therapy session. And I was very careful to avoid the issue. As a matter of fact, shortly after she started to question me about my views on dad, I lost my temper and insisted that our therapy session was over. I looked somewhat nervously at him. His facial expression was seriously set. Not harsh, just serious...and expectant I guess. What do I say? If I said that he should run for father of the year...he'd know that I was lying.

"Why are you asking me such a stupid question?"

Scott: "Emma -"

"Look, stop brooding on whatever that bitch said. She was crazy! What the hell could she know?"

Scott: "I know I'm not the best father around. And I **have** neglected you - a lot. But I want that to change. And I'm going to start right now. Logan kinda opened my eyes today. First off, I had no right to fire at you. I didn't even take the time to listen to what you had to say. Logan was right - I made the choice to believe Emma over you. And it was one of the worst choices I've ever made in my life. And for that I am begging you to forgive me."

I don't want to say it felt good to hear him say that. But on so many levels, it meant the world that he was willing to take his apology to such a level. You may think that it was the only reasonable thing to do and that I shouldn't have been so...I dunno, amazed. But you don't know my father. I had never seen him say that he was wrong before. I had never heard him apologize to anyone before (well...aside from minor apologies, like when landing the jet for example). In all our time, he had never once sat down like that and had a talk with me. Not even when the time came around for the Facts of Life (Alex handled that). That talk dad AND mom had with me before they went on their mission doesn't count. It wasn't one on one and he sure as heck wasn't being as emotional as he was now.

"I-it's okay, dad. You didn't fire **at** me directly. I guess you thought I was...trying to murder Emma and you wanted to maybe scare me into surrendering."

Scott: "I shouldn't have tried to put up a show of force like that. I shouldn't have even thought that you were capable of that."

He bent his head and hid his face from view then. I realized that in spite of his level voice, he was crying. His next words weren't very level sounding at all. I never imagined that he could be so deeply affected by it.

Scott: "I-in all this time...I've never even stopped to consider that I don't even know my own son. Your mother and I kept telling ourselves that we did what we did for your sake - "

They both told me that when we had that talk before their mission last year.

Scott: "But we - **I** shirked my responsibilites to you. Alex was more of a father to you than I was. I'm such a hippocrite...always going on about responsibilities..."

I wished that I could say it wasn't as bad as all that. But we'd both know that I would be lying. I guess that a sense of failure wasn't something that he could handle well. He must have felt that he failed mom for him to ask me if I thought what happened was his fault. And being a letdown as a father must have been added to his sense of personal failure.

Scott: "I don't know your favorite movie, your favorite color, if you need help with a cute girl or -"

"Dad, you weren't...you didn't mean to..."

Scott: "I know I failed you. And I'm sorry. So sorry."

Lord, what to say, what to say?

"Look, I haven't been a perfect son and you haven't been a perfect father. But...it wasn't like you had bad intentions or anything. I mean, there are fathers out there who don't even acknowledge their kids. Their kids haven't seen or heard from 'em in years. There are so called fathers out there who physically, verbally and emotionally abuse their children. You really don't think you're anywhere near that, do you?"

He shook his head in the negative.

"The truth is...you **could** have been more - um - **around** though."

Scott: "I know. Sometimes I wonder - if maybe I should have listened to your mother."

"Huh?"

Scott: "When you were born, she tried to get me to resign. But I didn't think the team was in any way ready for that. Quite frankly, none of them had adequate leadership ability."

Mom wanted him to resign? My somewhat skeptical look made him continue his explanation.

Scott: "Yeah. But needless to say I didn't. And after maternity...neither did she. I wanted to later on. But one crisis after another always seemed to ruin the timing. She stayed on because of me."

"Oh. Well, like I said. It wasn't all your fault. Just promise me that from now on, when I say something that you'll listen."

Scott: "Goes without saying. But I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

Scott: "If there is anything, and I mean anything that you need to talk about...you'll come to me."

I semi-nervously looked away as he mentioned that Emma may have been crazy, but she was a very far cry from stupid. Whilst I down cried her psycho-evaluation, he was still going to have some faith in it because it sounded totally logical. There was no denying that Emma was right in saying that our relationship had a lot of sore spots that needed to be worked out and we'd both have to give an honest effort.

"Okay, dad. If I ever need to talk - I'll let you know."

After a a couple more minutes of conversation, we ended the talk and went about our separate ways, happy that we had embarked on a new beginning with a new understanding...

* * *

** "The Heimlich Manuevre"**

Dinner time. Alex and Lorna had come over to our house with the intention that Lorna would prepare dinner. She was no doubt planning something fancy to "celebrate" Emma's institutionalization. But Alex wasn't too keen. Lorna's dislike of Emma Frost had temporarily superceded her good sense - she didn't think that whilst I had lost a tormentor, dad had lost a love (yech!) interest. So that plan was cancelled. Needless to say, dad wasn't up to making something to eat for dinner and Alex and I were hopeless in the kitchen, knowing nothing about cooking. All we knew about was eating. The simplest solution was to just eat dinner at the Mansion. Which I had no problems about. I was used to it because often when Emma mysteriously appeared at dinner time in the past... I greatly preferred to eat in the company of friends than her.

We all entered the dining hall where most of the school population ate. The teachers had their own table on a platform from where they could easily supervise the entire area. They were all present and accounted for - except for one seat (Emma's). The adults went about their way, but I noticed something odd. A lot of pairs of eyes were scrutinzing dad in a semi-hidden manner. I didn't know what that was about. But dad was aware that I noticed. He looked down and smiled, before meeting the gazes of several teachers (Remy, Warren and Hank). They all shifted their attentions elsewhere and resumed eating. Then I noticed that dad probably wasn't the one whose gaze made them watch away. Alex was all out death glaring them! Something that was kinda out of character for him.

"What's wrong?"

Abruptly, the death glaring stopped and all three regarded me with cherubic faces.

Lorna: "Nothing, sweety."

Liar liar.

"Come on. It **can't** be nothing."

Alex: "Forget about it. We came here to eat - so let's go put a dent into alla that good food."

Lorna: "The way you eat, I'm surprised you still have that hard body of yours."

They all laughed at that and they almost did an excellent job of changing the topic of conversation. I, however, was not so easily assuaged.

"Of course it isn't nothing. They were staring at dad and if looks could kill - you'd be a triple murderer", I said, looking at Alex.

Scott: "Leave it alone for now. We'll talk about it...later."

I agreed at that, after having Alex and Lorna as witnesses that I'd hold him to it. Then I made my way over to the table where the guys usually ate at. They were all there - yes, so were Bobby and Ray as well as the newcomer, Ashley. Jubilee was the first to see me approaching and motioned Bobby to quickly pull a chair. At the best of times, asking Bobby to do anything in the midst of eating wasn't a good idea. And I could tell that things were still tense between me and him...as well as Ray who was pretending he didn't see me. Jubilee made to get up and pull a chair for me instead.

"Sit down, m'lady. I'll have none of that."

Good for nothing so and sos. I'm not chivalrous and I do believe in male-female equality (I saw no problem with a girl pulling a guy a chair). But Bobby and Ray were being too damned stubborn. If the situation were reversed, I'd pull a chair for them. I telekinetically latched onto a chair with the intention of moving it towards the table. The problem was...I was thinking some bad thoughts about Bobby at the time due to my annoyance and that channeled through to my telekinesis. The chair went flying through the air and collided with the far south wall with a crash. The room fell silent and several teachers stood up to see whether there was any problem. Seeing that it was an accident and not a fight or such, they sat back down. People went back to the business of eating. Bobby openly chuckled...as did Ray. Reddening a little, I pulled a chair for myself the old fashioned way and sat down.

"Hey, girls", I said, ignoring Bobby and Ray completely.

They all smiled and greeted me...and the smile from Ashley was especially warm. Okay, warm was an understatement. It was especially hot. To top it off, she was licking her lips in a way that had nothing to do with the food. At least I didn't think so. I mean, she had been on the streets and the sight of good food must have been really nice to her...but that motion she made with her tongue was downright slutty! Amara and Jubilee were smirking. When I looked at Bobby and Ray out of the corner of my eye, I saw that they both were almost drooling over themselves at the sight of it.

Ashley: "I was hoping to see you again, John. You just disappeared after this morning."

Yeah, to meet Julian. Then I went home to get some sleep as I was tired. I had stayed up late the night before with the singing competition and then sneaking around to wreck Emma's car...and then making out heavy with Julian after all that...

"Yeah...well, I went home."

Bobby and Ray started to...vibrate was a good word for it. You know how some people struggle to keep in wicked laughter. They shudder and they shake whilst struggling with it. Those two were doing that.

Amara: "Home? THAT was what was so important?"

Bobby and Ray eased off on the laughter for a moment and asked what Amara was talking about. She mentioned how I had ditched them earlier, saying that I had some things to take care of. Personal stuff. That made Bobby and Ray look at each other once more as they again started to vibrate with repressed laughter. Damn them!

Ray: "Things to take care of?"

Bobby: "Personal stuff?"

Jubilee: "What were you doing at home all alone for so long, John?"

Bobby: "At home..."

Ray: "All alone..."

I wasn't at home alone for the entire time...of course I could not tell them that. Before I could tell them that I was sleeping because I was dog tired...I was interrupted.

Bobby: "Probably jackin' off to those gay stories of his."

Again with that! It was seriously starting to get OLD! I mean come on! How many times were they going to keep saying the same old shit?! They were both fairly stupid with one-track minds...but it was getting ridiculous.

"What the hell?!"

Amara: "Okay, first up - we're eating here! Second - John, you have GOT to lend me those stories for pity's sake!"

Jubilee: "Mhmm hmm. We only keep hearing about them from Bobby and Ray. I'm fed up with the teasing."

I turned to Bobby, trembling with anger - especially since I saw one girl from another table turn her head in our direction when Bobby spouted his crap about my **gay** stories.

"What the fuck is your problem? Since you saw those stories you've been gay this and gay that. And all about those stories! If you MUST know - I was home sleeping!"

Bobby: "Sleeping? Yeah. Right. Although, a good jerk right before bedtime does work wonders for sleeplessness."

Well...he **was** right about that at least. Ray had begun laughing crazily. And like a lot of teen boys, he had very little table etiquette. He was in the habit of talking with food in his mouth. And I guess that his bad manners had finally caught up to him. We all thought that he was just getting carried away with laughing at first. But then we realized that he was indeed choking in the midst of laughing at me with his mouth full. His face got red and tears started to run down from his eyes.

Amara: "Oh God! Someone, DO something."

Bobby began smacking Ray hard over the back whilst I looked on in derision. I guess they just weren't paying good enough attention in First Aid when we covered what to do in the event of choking. That wasn't going to do shit to help the situation! He might as well be smacking Ray's ass to save him! Oooh, kinky. Although Ray was being mean lately and **did** deserve a spanking.

Jubilee: "Heimlich maneuver, boys!"

"I'd do it. But I'm afraid that it might look gay."

I, of course, knew that. But I watched on as Bobby looked at us in shock and disgust. His panicking must have screwed up his hearing. And probably messed with his normally faulty thinking processes too.

Bobby: "Hind Lick?! Man over?!"

"HEIMLICH...MANEUVER. Methinks you have gay way too much on your mind these days, Bobby. Your friend is over there choking to death and the thought of gayness is all that you can register?"

Ashley: "Guys! Stop this nonsense! He's...get this...**choking to death**!"

Bobby looked a little clueless and Ray continued to flail. Sighing, I was about to go save Ray's life myself. However, at that time, Logan, Betsy and Peter came running down towards the table to see what was wrong. Betsy said that she had started sensing severe panic from our general area and decided to come and investigate. Seeing Ray floundering for his very life, Peter sprung to action. Standing behind Ray, he wrapped his arms around him and locked his fingers over his abdomen and began to administer several sharp thrusts. With each forceful thrust, Ray's eyes bulged. After the fifth time, a HUGE chunk of half-chewed steak came up and fell to the floor. Talk about...gross!

Betsy: "Are you alright?"

Ray: "Y-yeah."

Logan: "Okay, the food IS delicious. But you really shouldn't bite off more than you can chew, kid."

I laughed a little at that, much to the surprise of the rest of the guys.

Betsy: "Jonathan!"

Logan: "Lightening the mood with humor is always a good idea -"

Amara: "Ray, you should know better than to laugh with your mouth full."

Betsy: "T'ch, t'ch, t'ch. Mind your table manners, Raymond."

Jubilee: "Ray, tell Mr. Rasputin thank you."

Ray was still recovering from shock it seemed.

Ray: "T-thanks."

The teachers shook their heads at the thought that Ray had such a close call and went back to their seats. Ray soon recovered and went back to his steak with gusto. He just made exaggerated attempts to chew properly and didn't laugh with his mouth full in order to avoid any further incidents. I however, was smirking wickedly. Amara made some comment that me laughing at Ray's close call wasn't right.

"Oh I'm not laughing at the fact that Ray choked. I'm laughing at the fact that all Bobby could hear in the midst of the crisis was Hind Lick."

Bobby looked at me dangerously.

"Did you really think licking his hind would save him Bobby?"

Ray: "You fu-"

The girls had by then broken down laughing.

"Where's all the gay talk **now**, guys? When Peter was saving Ray with the Heimlich manoevre - tell me I'm wrong when I say that it looked like Ray was being fucked. Why don't you guys say THAT was gay, huh?"

Big, strong, hunky Peter with his arms wrapped around Ray...making a motion that looked like he was humping him...

Ashley: "Mwhahahahahaha!"

Amara: "Okay, there is NO denying THAT!"

Jubilee: "And pretending that was true...judging by the look on Ray's face...he either was enjoying it a LOT or couldn't handle it at ALL!"

Ray: "Fucked?! That shit is funny to you?! Huh?!"

He immediately got up, eyes aglow with electrical fury. I don't think that I had ever seen him so mad before.

Bobby: "He could have died, asshole!"

"Can't handle the gay talk NOW, eh? Well I think it's funny to me! It looked to me like Peter was humping you...for dear life. Which in a way - I guess it was! So tell me - was it good for you, Ray?"

Zap!

"Fuck!"

My juicy steak lay before me...a LOT more than well done! I cannot believe that he used his powers on my food like that!

Ray: "Watch what you say about me, faggot!"

Forget the food! Did he just call me a, a...fag?! I myself got to my feet at that.

"You better take that the fuck back!"

Ray: "Or what?"

Jubilee: "Guys, what is going on?!"

Ray: "Ask the faggot. He's the one who - "

"Do **not** call me that, fuckface."

Ray: "You know what I think, Summers."

"Think? You can actually do that now?"

His voice got lower and even more nasty.

Ray: "I think you really are a fag. It's the only way that I can see you getting so defensive about a joke."

Several dishes on the table began to rattle...

"So you got gaydar now? You can know someone's gay just like that?"

Bobby: "What the hell is gaydar?"

Ray: "It's the first time I'm hearing the word. But it seems like Summers here knows EXACTLY what he's talking about. Must be some fag lingo or something."

The girls all started looking at me very oddly at that. Shit, shit, shit!

Crack!

Jubilee: "Ah!"

I quickly shifted my attention back to the table and saw that Jubilee's glass had cracked, spilling water all over her front. The sound of her abrupt outburst attracted the attention of the people seated at the table around us. Ray and I were standing and 'talking' to each other in lowered - but violently angry - voices. That didn't draw attention. But Jubilee did. Thankfully, I didn't think that the onlookers could hear what was being said.

Amara: "J-John?"

I reminded myself of what the Professor had told me. I had to be careful with my emotions or I could risk a telekinetic flare up. I took a few deep, slow breaths and succeeded in stopping the shaking tableware. Ray, however, was not stopping or giving any signs that he was about to let up in the least.

Ray: "Did your mommy write those stories for you, Summers?"

Bobby: "Ray, come on man. Don't start up -"

Ray didn't take the hint. When he gets going good...he very rarely stops.

Ray: "Were they your bedtime stories?"

The tableware had ceased their rattling. But my anger didn't stop growing to any degree. In retrospect, I know I shouldn't have said what I said next. But I'm human. And sometimes when people hurt us, we throw all thoughts aside and just want to say or do anything to hurt them back the way they hurt us. Years of friendship, ties of blood, they sometimes mean nothing to us. And I was hurt - a lot.

"Well, at least my mommy spent her free time reading me bedtime stories. Instead of sniffing coke and whoring herself on the corner as the neighborhood bitch."

The look on everyone's face was one of total shock. Much of my thoughts, words and deeds were centered around keeping my secret, preventing the world from finding out that I was gay. My friends in the past never spoke much at all about anything gay. And then Ray and Bobby suddenly start. And what was more, they made jokes about me being gay. And as if that wasn't enough, it gets taken to the point where Ray actually accuses me of being a **faggot**. I had a damned right to be upset. So, okay, maybe they both didn't know how badly it was affecting me. And maybe to them it was just a joke. But judging from their derogatory statements - if I came out to them, our friendship would be over and our enmity would only be beginning. To them I'd be - in Ray and Bobby's words - disgusting. So even if they **did** know what they were doing to me - they probably wouldn't have stopped anyway.

Amara: "Ray?"

Ray's face had lost almost all signs of anger. And for a few moments his expression was unreadable. Then his mouth trembled and tears began to roll down his face in streaming rivulets. None of us had ever seen Ray cry, ever. Not even when he first told us about his past life before he came to the Mansion. He was sad then, obviously, but he didn't cry. We all knew that Ray had a very troubled life before his arrival to the Mansion - though a casual observer wouldn't be able to guess that he was a troubled teen as he didn't often show signs.

Bobby: "You're a pathetic loser, John! You know that?!"

Ray: "We ain't friends no more, Summers! Don't ever talk to me again!"

"I doubt we ever were. And believe me - I won't have any sleepless nights."

What? You expected me to break down and say that I was sorry and I was sooo wrong right then and there? Yeah...right...

Ray left the table and when some people looked at his face, he made a few nasty comments to them, before disappearing from the hall. Bobby death glared me at that.

Bobby: "We're done."

Well obviously Bobby's status as my friend all hinged upon my standing with Ray. He and Ray were a lot closer to each other than I was to either of them. It had always been that way. If Bobby wasn't joining Ray in his teasing...I most likely would not have made that outburst. But as it was...he joined Ray and ganged up on me. I wonder what I might have told him... He left the hall, no doubt going after Ray. I looked at Amara and Jubilee, who were both wearing some seriously angry looks on their faces.

Jubilee: "John, you had absolutely no fucking right to say that about his mother!"

Amara: "You knew how badly it would hurt him! You of all people should - "

"He was saying shit about me!"

Jubilee: "Yeah. But it was so much less painful that what you said to him. Sure, he was taking a joke way too damned far. But what you did was inexcusable."

Of course I couldn't tell her how truly 'painful' Ray's overdone 'joke' was to me.

Jubilee: "Come on, Amara. After all this drama - I think I've lost my appetite."

Amara: "Ditto. Think about what you've done. And how you're going to apologize to him."

"I am not saying sorry to that jerk."

Jubilee: "You can't be serious!"

"He said it. We aren't friends anymore."

Ashley interrupted and said that they were the only two guy friends I had.

"Well, maybe I'll just have to see about getting some new ones."

Jubilee and Amara got up to leave and looked questioningly at Ashley (who had made no sign that she was going to).

Jubilee: "Aren't you coming, Ashley?"

Women moved in flocks. They shopped in flocks. Went to the bathroom in flocks... It seemed like Jubilee was trying to remind Ashley of that fact.

Ashley: "Oh, um...yeah. See you later, John."

They meaningfully eyed Ashley for a moment. It had its effect.

Ashley: "And apologize to your friends. It's a shame to lose two friends over a silly little joke."

Nuh uh! It wasn't silly and it certainly wasn't a little joke. If only they knew. They left me alone at the table with my electrically fried steak...

* * *

** "Scott Under Scrutiny"**

Scott Summers was a man used to being subjected to the criticisms of his peers. If there was a word that best summed him up - it was "duty". Since the Emma Frost fiasco...some members of the X-men were starting to believe that perhaps he wasn't as capable of fulfilling his duties as the X-men team leader. The notion was scandalous to say the least. Scott Summers, the all knowing Cyclops himself, couldn't see and manage what was going on in his own personal life...and he expected everyone to trust his judgment skills on the field? Emma Frost had turned out to be a possible danger to the students' welfare and when his own son kept trying to bring it to his attention - he ignored it and didn't even investigate the matter. Of course the X-men knew that they wouldn't have believed any such rumors about Emma Frost themselves. But Scott was team leader. It was his duty to investigate all matters, such as the one concerning Frost, without fear or favor...and without worrying about the consequences on his personal life. Being team leader involved a lot of self-sacrifice...

Scott: "You got something to say to me, Worthington?'

Warren Worthington looked at Scott in a dismissive manner but made no comment. Some people were eyeing Scott all through the dinner. It had all started during the meeting the Professor had called upon their return to the Mansion (after dropping off Emma at the mental hospital). Warren, Hank and Remy were the most accusing in their glances. Scott could have dealt with it a lot better if it had been just Remy and Warren. But Hank seemed to have issues too. Hank wasn't known to be petty. So the fact that **he** was bothered had Scott questioning himself. Then there was the fact that Logan also had been able to tell that John could have been innocent all along...

Several controversial topics came up during the meeting. Not the least of which concerned the destruction of Emma Frost's car. Judging by the memory playback of Emma Frost, John had been mentally made of fool of during Rogue's karaoke competition. And as a way of avenging himself on her, he wrecked her car. The said vehicle was totalled with no hope for repair. The sight of it was enough to disturb most everyone present. It made people wonder how he had been able to get into the carpark without a pass in the first place. But then Professor Xavier mentioned that John's range had increased and he could have been near enough to Emma's Mercedes. There were several entrances to the carpark and Emma's car was visible from two of them. All were agreed that what Emma had done was inexcusable...but John's actions were a cause for genuine concern. It was even suggested that something in the way of anger management be in order. Of course, with Emma Frost gone, the only people in the Mansion qualified to do that would be the Professor or Betsy. The looks on a few faces almost seemed to suggest that if Scott had problems controlling his own kid...

Professor Xavier: Pay no attention to them, Scott.

Scott glanced quickly towards the Professor. He was casually eating with no sign of being interested in aything else. Sighing lightly, Scott assumed that his thoughts must have been projecting themselves. And that Xavier must have picked up on them.

Psylocke: I've never doubted your leadership skills. You're the father of a teenager. They all go through a rebellious stage as they try to assert their independence. None of the others are parents. They just don't know what it's like.

Professor Xavier: Apparently they must have forgotten their own teenaged years.

Scott: This school is full of rebellious teenagers and they're teachers. They deal with it everyday. They should understand that I can't control every aspect of his life.

Professor Xavier: It's quite different when you're a parent. The students aren't their children and as such they don't expect to have full authority over them. Still, we will have to talk with John. His actions were far from acceptable.

Scott: Yes, you're right.

Feeling a little bit more at ease, Scott continued eating his dinner...

* * *

** "For The Love Of God!"**

"Ooh, check out this part!"

Julian smirked as he reached over for the sheet of paper.

Julian: "Andy and Mike, lost in their own private world of forbidden pleasure paid no heed to the dull, creaking sound until it was too late. Both boys cringed in burgeoning terror as the realization hit them like a tidal wave. Standing in the now open doorway was Kyle. His shocked expression quickly turned into one of utter maliciousness. 'Please don't tell, Kyle' begged Mike. Andy quickly followed up with the overly clich, 'We'll do anything'. Kyle closed the door behind him before asking wickedly, 'Anything?'..."

We both laughed raucously. We didn't have any need to worry as I had a metal song on replay to drown out any sound of scandalous laughter reaching outside. True to his word, Julian had snuck out of the Mansion and made it to my bedroom window. It was just after midnight and we were having a good time reading some of mom's naughtier gay fics. We had both agreed that Andy and Mike was our favorite so far. Their adventures at Camp Bukkake were just too hilarious. And judging by the tents in both our pants...very arousing.

"You got any ideas after reading about Camp Bukkake?"

Julian: "A few. You?"

Without further or do, my hands began a downward journey into his pants. I'd waited long enough and decided that I would wait no longer. After reading about Andy and Mike...I was so horny it was a challenge not to just jump Julian, tear the clothes off him and ride him like a bucking bronco. But I did resist doing that. When that happened, we both wanted it to be special. For now, something lighter would do. I grasped his length through his boxers and was quite pleased to realize that Julian was leaking pre-cum quite a bit...probably had been doing it whilst we were reading that absolutely **filthy** story of teen discovery.

"Whoa, your cock's hot like hell."

In more ways than one. Yeah it was sexy. But it was also hot temperature wise...and hard as a rock.

Julian: "Your hand's a little cold."

"I'm sure your dick will warm it up soon. Stop complaining when you're about to get lucky."

He mock frowned and I continued stroking his cock, sliding my hands along its length quite slickly thanks to his adequate and effective stream of pre-cum. Then the urge hit me quite suddenly. I had seen it happen in countless gay mpegs and read about it in many gay fics - including the one we just read. You know how babies explore and have the urge to analyze everything they come across by tasting it. Yeah...I wanted to find out what it tasted like. Julian's face was a little disappointed when I rather suddenly withdrew my hands from his dick.

Julian: "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to sample."

I made sure to watch his face as I brought my wet hand up to my mouth. As my fingers drew closer and closer to my tongue, Julian's eyes enlarged more and more in utter surprise. So did his smile. The thought of doing the previously unimaginable was really motivating me to act a little...slutty. I suggestively brought my index finger to my tongue and began to lick, then suck it like a lollipop. Julian appeared to struggle to speak.

Julian: "H-how does it taste?"

Well, certainly not **sweet** like I'd read in all those horny stories! That's for damned sure! And I'm not just talking about mom's stories. Virtually ALL of the gay stories I ever read made it seem like cum was yum! I mean, yeah...I will admit that I tasted mine once. But that didn't count to me. You know how you don't really notice your own distinctive body odor often, but your nose pays close attention to other people's scents...I thought maybe something like that was in effect with cum as well. And that my tongue would be more sensitive to another guy's. I began to realize that I was staying silent a little too long. With a sort of embarrassed voice tone, Julian asked me if I thought that he tasted bad.

"No! I just expected you to taste sweet. I used to read stuff like that in stories."

Julian: "Ah, okay. But...you don't think - "

"I won't get addicted to your cum. But it isn't disgusting or anything. Just slightly salty."

Julian: "Oh, good. Had me worried there for a sec."

"There's nothing to worry about. But...uh..."

I paused in mild embarrassment at the thought of what I was about to ask him.

Julian: "What?"

"Can I...maybe try sucking you off instead of a hand job?"

Julian: "Yeah, sure! I mean...I was hoping you'd want to. But I didn't want to have you feel like I was pushing you."

I assured him that he wasn't and that I was every bit as horny as he was. If not even more so. He smiled and settled back, preparing himself to enjoy. I was hoping that I'd be able to give him something potentially enjoyable. I, obviously, had never been in a position to perform oral sex on anyone before. It all seemed so simple on the videos. Well, **mostly** simple. But appearances could be deceiving. All those professional porn stars and fake "amateurs" could have just been making it look simple. Okay, enough worrying. You've got to at least give it an honest effort, I told myself. First thing's first. Put it in your mouth. There, that was simple enough.

Julian: "Oooh! Teeth! Teeth!"

Um...okay. Apparently not. I pulled off and nodded to let him know that I heard and would try harder.

Julian: "You gotta get your lips over your teeth."

"Huh?"

Julian: "Like this."

He proceeded to demonstrate the procedure. The expression on his face, as well as the way he seemed to be gaping like a fish, made me burst out into scandalous laughter immediately. I could only imagine what I'd look like doing that.

Julian: "It looks funny as hell. But it works."

"It can't hurt to try...I hope."

That was one way I'd never want my face to stick. I cut out the smirking and did as Julian had instructed. Settling back to the task at hand, I was greeted by an appreciative moan as I managed to engulf four inches of Julian's length without gagging. Time for step two. In all of the video clips I had downloaded, bobbing head action was required. So I started to move up and down, a little clumsily at first. But after a few awkward moments, I felt that I had built up a satisfactory rhythm. I was soon to be corrected as to that assumption.

Julian: "Too fast. S-start slower then build up to it."

"Mmph!"

That said, I slowed down my pace.

Julian: "Getting' a little dry. More s-spit. A little more lubrication is n-never a bad thing, babe."

"Mmph!"

Julian: "Try to wiggle your tongue around some. Don't just slide your mouth over my dick."

"Mmph!"

Okay, so I was totally new to cocksucking. But the constant interruptions were starting to get annoying! And most importantly - they were seriously beginning to throw me off the mood. He seemed to sense this and (probably to soften the constant blows to my cocksucking confidence) began to apologetically play with my hair and face. For what felt like a couple minutes he said nothing...until...

Julian: "J-John?"

Oh for the love of God!

Julian: "Um...I was gonna s-say that you were doing it perfectly and to keep on doing it like that."

I kept right on sucking and glanced up at his face to try and guage his sincerity. It didn't sound **too** convincing.

Oh, well.

It may not have sounded very convincing. But nonetheless it was a compliment of a sexual nature. And it was from a source that I'd always wished to hear it from. So insincere or not - I enjoyed it and smiled as best as my occupied mouth would allow me to. Perhaps when I improve my technique, he'll say it with even more feeling and then I can really relish hearing it.

Thanks for the compliment.

Julian: "That...and I'm pretty close. If you wanna dodge, spit or s-swallow - now's the time to decide!"

God, I loved the way he stutters on his "S" sounds when he gets worked up! Now... Which shall it be? Hmmm, let's be adventurous...

* * *

** "Learning Is Fun"**

You know I actually thought that my days of pop quizzes would be over once I dropped my academic schedule. Boy, where the hell did I ever get an idea like that. I waltzed into the subbasement confident because I was actually on time. Everyone else was present and accounted for. Whilst I was smiling happily - everyone else seemed to be in a drab mood. Not knowing what was the reason at that point, I decided to ignore it for the time being until someone saw it fit to enlighten me.

"Good morning fellow team-mates!"

The response was half - actually more like three quarters dead.

Tyrel: "What the hell is up with you?"

I didn't answer for two main reasons. One -- I couldn't possibly tell them the truth and coming up with a believable lie wasn't going to be easy. And Two -- I was too wrapped up in the memory. Thankfully, Tabitha provided a very plausible response.

Tabitha: "He's probably still on the high that comes of getting Frost committed to Happy Valley."

"Um...yeah. Exactly. Still, I gotta say - you guys don't look to happy this morning. What's the deal?"

Reymundo: "Well, it's like this..."

Upon hearing the explanation - I stopped smiling and frowned. Apparently the higher ups had decided to try and spring an open-ended pop quiz on us. It was supposed to be a surprise thing. But Tyrel happened to be in the right place at the right time. One of his psychic gifts was the power of psychometry. It involves the reception of environmental psychic impressions ( understood that Tyrel called them vibes) from objects and places. He was able through the use of this power to obtain information about people, places and events linked to a location or object. Whilst he could focus and use that gift consciously, he also was in the habit of sensing things involuntarily. And that morning, upon walking past the War Room (where Logan, Betsy and Hank were chatting) he saw a pop quiz of some kind in our future.

"You know, I honestly thought that the days for this sort of thing were over for me."

Theresa: "Me too. But I guess this IS a school first and foremost."

Sam: "And learning never stops. Learning is fun and is its own reward."

We all scoffed. Sam continued seriously.

Sam: "It can be. I remember that there was a big ol' sign up in front of each and every classroom at my elementary school."

Tyrel: "I know I saw us all sitting down in a room...writing something. So I'm thinkin' maybe it's a written exam."

Damn it. I was so not in a mood to do some sort of essay.

"I wonder what they could possibly expect us to write about. I assume school work is out of the question."

Sam: "Well, whatever it is - we're about to find out."

Glancing in the direction of the door, we saw Logan holding the door open whilst Betsy and Hank filed in with several stacks of papers...

* * *

"Why I Want To Be An X-man"

Ah yes. The Test. It was an essay after all. Would you like a take a guess as to what the topic was? No? I suppose I could just tell you.

Tabitha: "Why I want to be an X-man?"

Damn it, Tabitha! I was going to tell 'em. Yeah, the training of Generation X was geared towards one thing - molding the future team of X-men.

Donovan: "I expected them to want us to write about battle tactics and shit like that."

Me too. Or maybe something about mutant issues - like rights and stuff. Instead they decided to ask us something akin to, "What I Want To Be When I Grow Up".

Tabitha: "I wrote that I wanted to do my part in -"

Sam: " - Promoting greater human mutant harmony and cooperation? Yes, Tabby. We know."

"Hmpf! I had that too - and in almost the same words."

Sam, Tabitha and Donovan all shook their heads to indicate that they had all put down pretty much the same thing. I guess we had all just regurgitated the same old lines that we had been told by our teachers time and time again.

Donovan: "Without doubt - that was the shortest essay I ever wrote. Like two hundred and fifty words max."

Tabitha broke down laughing.

Tabitha: "Donnie, that isn't an essay. That's a paragraph. Although, come to think of it...I shouldn't be laughing. Mine was probably like four hundred."

"Is that all? Oh tell me that you guys are kidding!"

I am not a believer in quality over quantity. I mean sure - quality IS very important. But you just HAVE to have ENOUGH of it. Right? No matter what they tell you - size does count.

Sam: "Oh? And how much did you write?"

Close to twelve hundred words. When I told them that they all looked at me unbelievingly.

"It's true. You can all see my corrected script for yourselves when I get it back."

Donovan: "We only had like forty-five minutes. How on Earth did you think up so many things to write about?"

I explained my method. Yes, I did write the clich stuff about fostering greater human-mutant cooperation. But I also wrote about about the unique opportunity to  
put into practical use the mutant skills that the Institute had taught me. About the fact that it would help take my self-development into a whole new level.

Tabitha: "Hmmm. But that couldn't have been all. I mean, you said that you wrote close to twelve hundred words."

"Yeah. There was other stuff. Like getting to travel to exotic locales and -"

Sam: "You so did not write that! You make it sound like it's some kind of perk."

"Hey, it IS a perk. Mom and dad always used to find themselves in some of the coolest places!"

Yeah. Stonehenge. The Sphinx. Mt. Everest. The North Pole.

"Besides. I could have safely written that. The essay was kinda personal expressive. They question was , Why **I** want... You are not me. One man's perk is another man's...non-perk."

They had to admit that it was logical.

"Then I wrote that taking up X-hood as a career choice would never be a dull experience. It would be fun, fulfiling and exciting. And that I'd really enjoy it."

Donovan: "Shit. John, are you for real?"

I was. If you're doing something you like - then it isn't truly work. And when you enjoy what you do, you put your best foot forward. You try your best. And of course only the best performance on our part was acceptable for so important a job. Right?

Sam: "You have an answer to justify everything!"

I smiled. But of course.

"Then I wrote about what I intended to contribute personally to the X-men. I mean, every organization has to grow and adapt to new circumstances. And one of the key sources of change comes from its members. You really don't expect the X-men to stay static - dynamism is a must. I want to join because I feel that I can contribute to the school's advancement. Which is why when I get inducted, I intend to lobby for some change in the way things work around here."

It was fun to see the looks on their faces. It was a weird (but totally funny) mix of disbelief and amusement.

Tabitha: "Do I dare ask - what do you want to change?"

"First off...they way they recruit teachers needs some serious reconsideration."

I mean, aside from being a mutant oriented school - the Xavier Institute was also an academic one. And I noticed that a lot of teachers were simply ex-students of the school. I admit that it was out of necessity. After all, the fact that the school was all mutant was a secret. But I had never seen anyone ever so much as try to come up with a way to "come out" to the general public. And -

Donovan: "Why the hell should they out the school?"

"For several reasons."

Doing that could help us attract teachers who were more qualified than the ones we had to make do with. Extra options were never a bad idea. And better qualified teachers meant a better standard of education for the students. Also, as long as what really went on in the Subbasement was kept a secret - there was no real risk to the X-men. (Although in time, when the Government is a little more understanding...I will be pushing for the X-men to come out too).

"And another thing..."

If we are all about greater human mutant cooperation and living together in peace and harmony...then why were all the teachers and students...cleaners and security...ALL mutants? That wasn't racial amalgamation. That was merely segregating ourselves from humanity. Not mixing with them - and as such it was hypocritical considering our credo. The teachers always say that not all humans are bigoted. Alright. Then go find us some, bring them here and **show** us instead of merely **telling** us. So what - we go through our entire adolescent lives with little human-mutant interaction and then suddenly when we leave the school we're expected to find our niche in human society and just fit in after next to no "practice"?

Sam: "...okaaayy..."

"And I'd really like to see this place open its doors to the general public here someday. With Human students."

Donovan: "Dude. What are you smokin'?!"

"Think about it. There are so many mutants in the public school system. And most of them obey the rules and get along just fine. But society just loves to take the relatively few cases where mutants act out and blow it out of proportion until everyone thinks that mutants in public schools go about looking for trouble."

The Xavier Institute could be a model school that demonstrates how untrue that belief is. IF it opened its doors to human students. And don't forget. Those students would see for themselves, through the experience of living and studying with mutants, that we aren't all bad. And then they'd take those beliefs with them when they leave and spread them. Humans would believe it more if it came from their fellow humans than us. And let's not leave out the fact that with the inclusion of human students...we could charge a fee.

Sam: "A fee?! You expect people to want to pay to live and study with a bunch of ** muties**?"

"Well, yeah. It doesn't have to be a large fee. Take a good look around, Sam. The facilities we have here simply cannot be touched by what the public school and even the private school systems have to offer. I'm willing to bet that people will want to experience it and have their kids get the best. Especially the snooty rich people. Why let the mutants have all the top notch educational facilities to themselves, huh?"

Tabitha: "You're too much!"

"And with the extra income, we could have outreach programs where we send school representatives out to the wider community. And then we might even make enough through the fees and - I'm hoping - private sector funding, to start a branch of Institutes and spread the revolution across the country! And from there, the sky is the limit!"

After my long rant. I had to take a few deep breaths in order to replenish my oxygen reserves.

Tabitha: "Sam, I'm surprised at you! With all the time you spend reading, I'd think that you'd have been able to write something like that!"

Sam: "I am more into philosophy and science-fiction!"

Donovan: "Now I feel totally stupid. Being outdone by a sixteen year old."

"Don't feel too bad. I'm kinda stupid myself. the only class I ever felt I **could** be good at was English and - "

Tabitha: "But Emma was -"

"I said felt I COULD be good at. She never gave me much credit for my unique writing style. I pretty much sucked at everything else."

Hey wait a sec! Everyone's eyebrows perked up as a look of realization dawned upon my face.

Sam: "What is it now?"

"I forgot to write something. The most important thing of all." (--)

Donovan: "Which is?"

"Having a full background check run on all prospective teachers to ensure that they aren't psycho bitches and bastards from Hell!"

Tabitha: "Oh yeah. THAT is gonna lose you good credit."

Damn it!

* * *

** "A Shock For Betsy"**

Betsy Braddock lazily took a bite of her muffin as she marked yet another dull, unoriginal essay script. Every paper from the test she'd supervised earlier that day seemed to follow the same old template. Everyone without fail appeared to have little more to write than (the clichd phrase) "fostering greater human-mutant harmony and cooperation". It was becoming quite a bore and Betsy wished it to be over soon.

Betsy: "Oh dear. Not another one. Blah blah blah - "

The page needed to be turned then. With the deepest sincerity possible, Betsy prayed for the sake of her sanity that this script would be different. That the drabness of the overly familiar essay pattern would cease and that she'd be granted something that was refreshing to read. In her heart Betsy felt that it was a prayer in vain. What she couldn't know what that it was about to be answered and that she'd get more than she had asked for. Sighing, she turned the page and read...and read...and then read some more.

Betsy: "Wow, this is good stuff!"

Yes, Betsy. The Lord **does** work in mysterious ways. Or rather that was what she thought before she reached half-way down the page. Then the refreshing newness gave way to the familiar once more.

Betsy: "Wait a minute!"

Rummaging through the papers on her desk, Betsy found what she was looking for. Betsy was quite familiar with a lot of the ideas expressed in Jonathan Summers' essay. As her personal model essay attested to, his ideas were very like her own. A little ** too** much like her own as a matter of fact.

Betsy: "It's practically word for word to the one I wrote!"

No wonder it was so good! Betsy was in the habit of writing model essays for her students. She was a History teacher at the Mansion. And after each and every paper assignment was returned, she'd share with her class her own essay so that they could appreciate what she expected. Out of habit, she intended to do the same with the Alpha Squadron of Generation X. Whilst supervising the test with Hank and Logan, she'd been mulling around some thoughts in her head. Afterwards, she'd written out the essay in full. Reaching for the communicator she always kept close at hand, Betsy put in a call to the Professor...

* * *

** "Go Bother Someone Else"**

Jubilee: "So are you going to apologize now?"

Jubilee had walked up prissily to the table where Sam, Tabitha and I were sitting. Donovan had since left and we three were just about done too. I **had** seen the guys at the other end of the room. But after seeing the looks on Ray and Bobby's faces (Jubilee's and Amara's weren't too friendly either) I decided to just walk on by without saying a word. Judging by the aura of familiarity Jubilee radiated, Sam took it that I knew Jubilee.

Tabitha: "Ooh, John. Is this your girlfriend? You lucky dog!"

Jubilee semi-frowned, semi-smiled. She expressed thanks for the indirect comliment to her looks. But she ascertained that we were just friends.

Jubilee: "Although our friendship is being put under undue strain thanks to John here."

I frowned and did my best to shoo Jubilee away. Let me tell you something about Jubilee right now. No one, and I mean NO ONE tells her that she can't go where she wants to go. And can't stay where she wants to stay. Or who with for that matter. She's the only student I know who successfully managed to negotiate her own dorm room. Sure she still had to share it with a roommate.

"Go bother someone else."

Jubilee merely put her hand on her hip and waited.

Sam: "John, that's rude."

Jubilee: "Ah, a gentleman."

"Well I don't have your southern style manners, Sam. So please forgive me."

Tabitha: "Speaking of forgiveness...what did you do to offend your friend?"

Hey, that rhymes!

"I didn't do - "

Jubilee interrupted.

Jubilee: "Oh, he didn't offend me directly. He just said some very bad things about a mutual friend's mother."

Sam and Tabitha looked at me in surprise. And some serious disappoinment.

Sam: "What did he say? Wait...it wasn't a **yo mama** joke was it? Those can backfire pretty bad."

Yeah, gotta love those yo mama jokes. They often start with, yo mama so fat... Or yo mama so ugly... Or my personal favorite, yo mama so stupid... ()

I assumed that Sam was joking and laughed heartily. As did Tabitha. Hell, even Jubilee herself allowed for a smile. When Sam kept up his straight face, we realized that he was actually being serious. And so we stopped laughing.

Jubilee: "No. He said that our friend, Ray's mother spent her free time sniffing coke and whoring herself out on the corner as the neighborhood bitch!"

Sam and Tabitha looked at me stunned.

Sam: "What the heck made you say that?!"

Jubilee: "Ray was just carrying a joke a little too far. Something about John being gay and -"

Tabitha: "You're gay?!"

I slapped my hand over my forehead in frustration.

Tabitha: "Oh this is so cool!"

Cool?

"Why is that cool?"

Tabitha: "Oh, um. It's a secret."

Tabitha merely smiled wickedly and a little shyly as well. I wonder...was she a lesbian? Time, my friends, will tell. Well enough about her. Let's get back to me.

"Well as it is, I am NOT gay. And Ray's been saying a whole lot of crap to me about it. It's a long story."

Jubilee begged to differ.

Jubilee: "No it ain't. His mom used to write gay stories."

Tabitha: "Jean?!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Jubilee: "And Ray found them up in John's attic and since then has been teasing John about them. He said that she wrote them for John as bedtime stories. And that's when John finally got fed up and said that Ray's mom spent her nights doin'...well..."

Sam: "Aww..."

"Besides. It's true."

Sam: "I thought you said that you weren't gay."

"I'm not. I'm talking about what Ray's mom did...I wasn't lying."

Jubilee: "Which is why Ray's taken it so badly and called off their friendship."

Sam: "Well, the solution as I see it is simple. Apologize to your friend."

"No."

Tabitha: "It sounds to me that he was just being a typical teenaged boy ass wipe. I'm sure you have your ass wipe moments sometimes. Yeah he took a joke way too far...but what you did could in no way be misconstrued as a joke."

"He called me a faggot!"

Sam: "So okay. He was a homophobic ass wipe. But you're not gay. I'm not saying that what he did was right. But if you aren't gay, I don't understand why it's affected you so deeply. Just forgive him and try to work this out. A little tiff like this can't be worth losing your friend -"

Shit shit shit! And shit again!

"Look, I may not be gay **myself**. But I may have...**friends** who are gay and I don't appreciate that kind of talk."

Jubilee: "Gay friends? I always thought that we were your only friends."

"I have other friends! Just...they just don't live here. That's all."

Jubilee: "Who?"

Awkward pause.

"Online friends and stuff."

Yeah. Lame. But that was all I could come up with. Anyhow, that was true. Most of my online contacts were homo. And the ones that weren't, were very homo-friendly. There were even a few mutants in the mix. Jubilee was of the opinion that the bond between me and my online friends couldn't possibly be as strong as the one between me and them. I told her to never underestimate the closeness that can develop between two people (who have never met face to face) through the magic of the internet. I was not going to have my friends insulted like that!

Jubilee: "They weren't even there."

"They were there in Spirit! They're always here in Spirit. One's right behind you laughing his ass off at that atrocious top you're wearing right now."

Oh damn me! I just had to make a fashion comment! Risky...

Jubilee: "Okay. NOW you ARE starting to offend me directly. That's never a smart thing to do. Now, I suggest you get off your ass, walk over there with a sorry expression on your face and -"

"I don't have to explain myself anymore to you. I am NOT apologizing to that homophobic bigot. Hell, HE should be the one apologizing to ME."

I muttered under my breath, "Not that I'd accept it."

There was another, rather long awkward pause right about then. Jubilee didn't say anything more to try and convince me further. She just said her goodbyes and left.

Tabitha: "O-okay. We'd best be going back down to the Subbasement."

Sam: "Yeah, don't wanna be late."

I merely nodded, got up and followed them...

* * *

** "Great Minds Think Alike"**

Our schedule called for agility training. Ground based Alphas were to be tutored by Remy, whilst flight capable members had Angel for an instructor. This meant that Sam, Theresa, Jeremy and I would be under Angel's supervision and the rest of the guys would go with Remy. Just as I was about to step into the Danger Room, an insistent tap on my right shoulder demanded my attention. Turning around I was met face to face with (a seemingly nervous) Betsy. Betsy nervous? Super ninja Betsy?

"Yes, Miss Braddock?"

Betsy: "John, I'd like to have a little talk with you."

I pointed out that I was just about to go in for training. But she insisted that it was very important.

"Well...let me go and ask -"

Warren/Angel: "Summers! What the hell is keeping your ass?! Get in here now!"

Warren Worthington III. Also known to us all as Angel. He was the youngest of the X-men proper. Somehow he managed to convince the others of his skills and joined the main team at the age of twenty one. His current age was twenty four. Yes, he was supposed to be an adult. And a responsible one at that. But take it from me - he wasn't. Totally wild. I was accustomed to my father complaining about him. Secretly, I often wondered if maybe some monetary transaction wasn't involved in his induction to the ranks. You know, bribery. He was rumored to be richer than Xavier. The sound of flapping (yes, he was called Angel because his mutation granted him wings and flight. In addition to agility, a healing factor...and zero body fat) made me realize that he was coming outside to investigate. Even before he made his appearance, I could hear him griping.

Warren/Angel: "Summers, this class is important for you more so than for the others. You've only just learned how to fly. The others have been flying for years. Now stop idling around and - "

Betsy: "Warren."

Warren/Angel: "Liz."

They both looked from one to the other and the irritated expression on Warren's face instantly went away. It was replaced by a look of "glad to see you". I looked at Betsy who looked away, BLUSHING a little.

"Miss Braddock said that she wanted to talk with me."

Warren: "Oh I - I had no idea. Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"I was just coming in to see you...but you started yelling at me before I even moved a muscle."

Warren/Angel: "So sorry for keeping you waiting, Liz."

"Aren't you going to apologize to me for alla the yelling?"

My question went unanswered.

Betsy: "I'm going to need him for a while. He might miss this class and you've said that it's important for him. Are you sure it's okay?"

Warren/Angel: "Oh yes. No problem. Keep him as long as you want!"

"But I don't want to miss out on flight training."

Warren/Angel: "Oh, I'll tutor you afterwards personally. The lengths I go to for my students... Now just run along and do what Liz tells you."

With a charming smile, Warren roughly pushed me completely out of the doorway and into Betsy's direction. She thanked him, they both smiled at each other once more and the next thing I knew, I was walking the halls with Betsy. We walked for several minutes before Betsy spoke.

Betsy: "The Professor wants to see you. But um, before we go in...I wanted to have a little chat with you myself. So I volunteered to come get you from your training class."

I was puzzled. Why didn't she just send out a telepathic message to Warren and me, letting us know what was up? And then she wouldn't have had to come get me herself. I could have walked to wherever myself.

Betsy: "I said that I wanted to chat with you, young man. Not just deliver a summoning message."

"Yeah. And get this, Miss Braddock - you're telepathic. You could have talked to me with your thoughts while I was walking to wherever it is we're going."

Betsy smiled and said that it would have been so impersonal. And then muttered, "besides goodness knows who could have overheard."

"What's so top secret?"

Betsy: "Well, it's about your essay. Why I Want To Be An X-man."

There was a vague look of worry playing across her features.

"Um, was it good?"

Betsy: "Oh yes! Definitely!"

I smiled in satisfaction.

"Thanks."

Betsy: "I was amazed at the level of insight. Especially the points you expressed in the last six paragraphs or so."

"I admit that it was a little hard at first. But then I just started to get these ideas, you know? They just hit me from outta nowhere. I think it was what writers call inspiration."

Betsy's expression became serious at that.

Betsy: "Your essay was a little too good, John. You see, I think - "

Hey, I knew that tone of voice she was using. It was accusatory.

"Oh hold up. Are you saying I cheated?"

Betsy: "Don't get me wrong. Not that you meant to - but yeah."

"Eh?"

Betsy: "Well, you see - I think that maybe you were unconsciously reading my mind whilst writing the test. I was milling through ideas of my own right about then. And the ideas you expressed were exactly like mine."

"Yeah...well, great minds think alike."

That was true...wasn't it?

Betsy: "Afterwards I wrote a model essay of my own. I write exactly as I think. And your paragraphs match mine completely word for word."

"But I couldn't have been reading your mind. I can't do that. And you would have known. You're...**Psylocke**."

Betsy: "You're not in any trouble. It had to be an unconscious thing."

"And here I thought I was actually...good at writing that essay."

Betsy: "Not all of it was out of my mind. Some was yours. And you did show at least **some** originality of thought compared to the others."

"Thanks. And sorry for the tone I used with you just now."

Betsy: "It's fine. There is something else I meant to ask you though."

"What?"

Betsy: "Um..."

She started to blush again and nervously glanced around.

Betsy: "You said that the ideas just popped into you head out of nowhere. Right?"

"Yeah."

Betsy: "Well...did any thoughts about me pop into your head."

"Thoughts...about you?"

Betsy: "Yeah. Crazy stuff. Seemingly meaningless."

"No."

Betsy: "You sure? You didn't see me doing - uh - see me at all?"

"No. I'd have remembered. Besides, all I was thinking about was that essay. The only thoughts in my head were about that."

She perked up once more, confidence seemingly restored. Someone has skeletons in the closet...

Betsy: "Okay. Come on. We can go see the Professor now. He and your father are waiting in the War Room."

* * *

** "Google To The Rescue"**

Right about then, In The Library...

Meanwhile, in a secluded corner of the library a certain Jubilation Lee huddled behind a computer monitor. To anyone looking at the suspicious manner in which she was hiding the screen, it would seem that she was trying to download pornography or the like (as many students try - and in vain due to the excellent porno filters). She had originally been using it in order to finish her research for a pre-lab Biology write up. But now that it was out of the way - she had some spare time on her hands to conduct some more research of a different kind. She had resisted doing this since the night before. But at last she could wait no longer. Shakily, she brought up her favorite search engine. Into the google search box she typed in the following key words:

**friend probably gay.**

After some more thought she added:

**what to do.**

As the results came up (there were ** quite** a lot of them), Jubilee realized that she had her job cut out for her. Time to start working...

* * *

** "The Ultimatum"**

Walking into the War Room, I was greeted by dad and the Professor. With a gesture, Professor Xavier invited me to take a seat.

Professor Xavier: "Sorry about the interruption. But this is more important."

"It's okay, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "First off, I want you to have a read of these."

He opened a folder on the table and handed me two separate essays. One was mine and the other was Betsy's. Some of the paragraphs were highlighted and those were the ones that I was to read. Upon following that instruction, I realized that Betsy was right. The two sets of writing matched word for word. I must have been picking up on her ideas after all. Considering evidence like that, no wonder that she was worried that I might have seen some of her secrets whilst I was at it. Of course I wouldn't have known that her thoughts were hers - I'd have just assumed that they were the crazier workings of my mind.

"Sorry for doubting you, Miss Braddock."

Betsy: "It's okay."

Professor Xavier: "I think it's safe to say that is evidence that your telepathic power level is increasing. I expected as much since I saw you use Cerebro but now it is clearly obvious. Still, I have to ask - can you think of anything suspicious in the telepathy department that may have occurred before this?"

I couldn't say that I did. My telepathy was always weaker than my telekinesis. I only ever used it for communicating and now and then for locating people close to me. I had never even tried to read someone's mind, or control them or such. Sadly, I'd been subjected to that kind of treatment from Emma Frost. On more than one occasion...hey wait a minute...

"Uh...well, there was one time."

I glanced nervously at dad.

Dad: "You said that you never read my mind."

He must have been thinking that I had read his mind in order to find out the complete story about mom's death. Like how it came up in our talk earlier.

"I didn't! I never read anyone's mind before. But this concerns Emma."

All three pairs of eyebrows perked up. Dad and the Professor were stern at the mention of the name. But Betsy seemed excited and eager to hear more.

Betsy: "Did you ever mentally control her?"

"No."

I did mention before that Betsy had, and I quote, a mysterious aversion to all things Emma. I'm sure that I did. I'm pretty sure that she was happy Emma Frost was sent away to a mental hospital. (Author's note: Check out Chapter One. Section Heading, Welcome To My World. Third paragraph).

"We were eating at a pizza place on Thursday night. And um..."

Dad: "Yes."

"Emma made a comment about Aunt Lorna's weight. And I had a...thought about Emma."

Betsy: "What kind of thought?"

"A thought. What kind is not important. What is important is that it projected itself to Emma without my being aware of it. Whenever I communicate I have to consciously do it. I know other telepaths sometimes project their thoughts unconsciously. But my powers were so pitiful that it never happened to me before. But it happened that night."

Betsy: "Maybe Emma was spying on your mind? Like you said she used to do."

"I doubt it. She was genuinely shocked when she sensed my thought. We had a mental argument over it."

Scott: "So that explains the sudden shift in mood during dinner."

Yes dad. Finally it hits you.

Betsy: "Mental argument. She must have been peeved. What sort of thought did you project?"

_ You're not going to let up until I tell are you?_

Betsy: Not on your life. Wait, it wasn't a naughty sex thought was it?

No. I just thought that she had no right to be complaining about Aunt Lorna's weight when she was carrying a lot extra over her heart in the form of those false boobs.

Betsy: "Mwahahahhaha!"

Professor Xavier: "Betsy. Are you alright?"

Betsy: "Couldn't be better."

Professor Xavier: "Well then. Control yourself."

Scott: "Seems to me like this could have been going on since Thursday at the least."

Professor Xavier: "Yes. It's a good thing that it manifested as something mild. And not something in the order of a telepathic overload."

I'd heard that term before. It's when telepaths intercept too many incoming thoughts and are overwhelmed by them when their mental capacity is exceeded. When I left the Mansion on the night of the concert to go home, Julian thought that my weird behavior onstage might have been linked to that. For that matter, the Professor showed up at my house the next morning thinking the same thing.

"Oh, like what you thought had happened to me during the concert. When I was hearing voices."

Voices that turned out to be Emma's machinations.

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Exactly. Well, now that it has announced itself - we can take steps to deal with it."

Betsy: "Yes, dear. We can't have you going about the place picking up everybody's thoughts. I mean, if I - Psylocke - couldn't tell what you were doing, no one else in this Mansion will be able to protect themselves aside from putting up mental blocks or clearing their minds of all thoughts on a permanent basis. And that's just a wee bit impossible given that we have to think in order to get along in life."

Dad chuckled lightly.

Scott: "**Most** of us anyway. Some people seem to do just fine without."

"Is that a joke?"

Scott: "Yeah. Why aren't you laughing?"

"It wasn't all that funny."

Scott: "I think it was."

Betsy: "I always fall for lame comedy and trust me - it wasn't."

Professor Xavier: "Well, back to the matter at hand - I'm going to have to place mental dampeners on your telepathic powers, John. When you have gained enough skill - I'll release your telepathic potential little by little."

Up until that point, I had no problem. It was what he said afterwards that made me unwilling to comply.

Professor Xavier: "Now, I must warn you. This will be different than when I placed mental blocks on your telekinesis."

A warning. It sounded serious. I figured that I better find out as much as was possible.

"Different? How."

Professor Xavier: "The region of the mind that deals with telekinesis is different from the region that governs telepathy. Telekinesis deals with motion and spatial interactions. When I placed blocks on your telekinesis, there was no chance of my seeing any of your thoughts and memories because the center for telekinesis was not located in your thought and memory 'area'. Telepathy itself concerns thoughts and memories and as such is located in the region of your mind where they are stored. In order to block it, I will need to access that region. I **will** be seeing your thoughts and memories this time around."

Oh no, No, NO! The Professor seemed fairly certain that my telepathy needed to be dampened. And he didn't say that he **might** be seeing my thoughts and memories. He said **will**! Okay, maybe I was overreacting.

"But I can clear my mind of...no wait. That wouldn't work."

Like duh! Stupid me. The idea of not thinking about something was the surest way to get you to start thinking about it! Yeah, listen up mind. Don't think about the fact that you're gay. Or about Julian. Or about what you did with him last night. Uh huh...

Betsy: "I know it can be very frightening to open your mind up to someone else. It's the only place where we can be alone, where we store our secrets and - "

Scott: "Betsy, you aren't helping."

Damned right she wasn't. I once more directed my attention to the Professor (who was looking kinda disturbed).

"What kind of thoughts will you see. Like recent thoughts and memories...or long past ones?"

Professor Xavier: "The human mind doesn't store information sequentially and in any discernable order. As a result - I'd be seeing bits and pieces of...well, everything."

Everything? He'd be able to piece together things really quickly from the stuff he saw. It's what he does! He'd know my secret. And what if he felt that my father should know? What then? I mean, it would be easy to promise not to say anything to dad. But Professor Xavier might think that I needed help or something. And he might urge dad to talk with me. Dad might feel that something was wrong as a result and demand that I tell him. Maybe the Professor might even break his vow of secrecy feeling that it was for my own good, and tell dad everything. And it could all spiral into hell. I could feel my face fall and I knew I must have gone pale. No one spoke and so I decided it was time I did.

"No."

Professor Xavier: "John, it is imperative that we - "

"I'm sorry. But no."

Scott: "What do you mean, no? It has to be done."

Betsy: "John, please think about -"

"I have been thinking about it! And it ain't gonna happen."

All three of them sighed in mild exasperation.

Professor Xavier: "Remember when your telekinesis first flared? You wrecked your kitchen. The utensils and whatnot were easily replaced. But this is telepathy we're dealing with now. The damage you could do to the minds of others or your own could be far worse. And minds cannot be replaced or easily repaired when damaged."

"Well...I'll just have to be extra careful now. Won't I?"

Betsy: "After what Emma did to you - I can understand your hesitation to let us into your mind. But surely you must know that whatever we see won't change the way we feel about you."

I wished that it were so. But I could not be sure.

"Wait a minute. WE?"

Betsy: "The Professor may want my assistance."

My frown grew even more pronounced.

Professor Xavier: "I'm not going to force my way into your mind. I don't work like that. All I can do is appeal to your ethics, your reason. I'm asking you to reconsider. Know that you have my word that whatever I learn will remain in the strictest confidence."

The Professor looked at me gravely. Psychic or not, anyone could see that he was worried. As was I. It was at that moment that I first started to realize the true significance of what he had said to me - with great power comes great responsibility. Sacrifices sometimes have to be made. I understood then that the hand I had been dealt wasn't the unmitigated blessing I first thought it would be.

Although I didn't before consider dropping my academic schooling in order to train with Generation X a sacrifice - it was but the first one I'd made. And now I was being called upon to make another. To sacrifice my right to privacy, allegedly for my own good as well as for others. Was it a sacrifice I was willing to make? Was I that strong, brave and ethical of a person?

"No."

I wasn't. I didn't ask for what happened to me! regardless of whatever responsibility I had - I was still a person. A human being with rights of my own. And I wasn't going to give up those rights. I would run the risk of my father finding out about my homosexuality. No matter how small it was, I was not brave enough or willing to take that chance. Professor Xavier mentioned the possibility of damaging minds. But if my father found out about my secret and scorned me for it, MY mind would be irreparably ruined. And considering that psychic powers were linked to the emotions and the practitioner's state of mind - I very much doubted that ruining my mind would be in anyone's best interest.

Scott: "John, you cannot be serious!"

Betsy: "It would be like living with a time-bomb strapped onto you with no idea how long before it detonates. You've never had access to powerful telepathy before. You don't know what it is you're dealing with -"

The Professor's stern voice interrupted Betsy.

Professor Xavier: "You don't have the moral right to place yourself, or more importantly, ** others** in that danger!"

And then things got worse.

Scott: "Do it, Professor. It's for his own good. He'll realize it."

"Excuse me?!"

Professor Xavier: "Scott, I can't."

Scott: "I'm giving you permission."

"You can't give him permission! It's MY mind! You don't own me!"

Scott: "Until you're eighteen, it's my job to make decisions as to what is best for you. Think of it as a form of psychotherapy I'm authorizing the Professor to administer to you. Parents sometimes have to - "

"I repeat - you don't own me. I'm not some piece of property."

Scott: "I'm just doing what's best for you. For all of us."

"Since when? When have you ever done what's best for me?!"

When I was a kid? Um no, he was hardly ever around! When I was going through my various teen crises? No, he never noticed them. When mom died - no, he got involved with Emma and caused me even more trouble! Come to think of it, this was partly his fault!

"You all just want what's best for you!"

Scott: "I am your father -"

"You don't know me! You have never known me. You are not qualified to make decisions like that. I've said no and that's final."

Betsy: "Everyone just calm down. Scott, you cannot grant the Professor permission to enter another person's mind. Even if he is your minor son. This is not like psychotherapy. John, you're being selfish and foolhardy and placing everyone in potential danger."

Professor Xavier: "What is it that you're so afraid we'll see?"

"I don't want you to see it. And you think that I'll be stupid enough to tell you when you ask?"

Scott: "Watch your tone! This is the Professor and you'll show him respect!"

This was all Emma's fault. It's her way of reaching out from Happy Valley to screw with me! I thought that her messing around with my head that day in our therapy session had a positive side-effect in boosting my powers. I should have known that nothing good could come from the likes of her...

Professor Xavier: "So your mind is made up?"

Time to be firm and hope for the best.

"Yes. It is."

Professor Xavier: "Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Dad and Betsy gasped. As did I.

"L-leave?! Leave where?"

Professor Xavier: "I cannot forcefully enter your mind. True. But I cannot have you here endangering my students."

"So you want me to leave the Mansion. To stay away from the school?"

Professor Xavier: "I want you totally off the grounds. Even your house. It's too close to the school and it is on the grounds. You're telepathic potential is increasing, just like your telekinesis. It's my guess that your range will increase as well. I need you to move away and lower the risk to my students and staff. It may involve placing the wider public at risk instead. But I guess it just can't be helped. If anything happens to anyone out there because of you - it will be on ** your** conscience."

For the second time I felt the blood drain from my face. Leave? I hadn't in my wildest imaginings thought that he would say that. I looked to my father for some support. But there was none to be had. So much for wanting to change the way things were between us. Duty first.

"But what about my training. You said -"

Professor Xavier: "It's either you have some faith in us and stay - or leave."

"Oh, so my way or the highway, huh?"

Professor Xavier: "It isn't like that at all. I'm not trying to bend your will to my own. There are hundreds of students here. Their safety needs outweigh whatever mistrust and insecurity issues you may have. Sometimes we just have to share our skeletons with others, Jonathan. You have to decide whether keeping your secrets is worth...where are you going?"

I didn't answer but continued to walk towards the door. I just needed to get away from the suddenly oppressive, restricted space of the room. Leave? If it weren't for Julian, I would have told them all to fuck off and start to pack for my grandparents' house straight away. But now everything was different. Everything was all complicated and I needed to get away from their constant badgering. Get away and have a few moments to myself to think.

Scott: "John! Get back in here!"

I ran out of the room and into the corridor not caring to look back. But I heard them starting to argue - though I couldn't hear what they were saying. One thought was running through my head. Julian. I needed to talk to Julian...

* * *

** "The Plan"**

Scott: "What do you mean send him away?!"

Professor Xavier: "Of course I don't want him to leave. I was trying to force his hand. To shoot some scare into him for his own good. But apparently it has backfired."

Betsy: "I thought that he'd crumble for sure. You've got a hard as nails kid, alright."

Professor Xavier: "What on Earth could he be so adamant that we not see? I've seen some troubled youths before, but I can't think of anything that might be troubling him..."

Scott: "Emma warned me about this."

Betsy: "Don't tell me that you're still paying attention to - "

Betsy trailed off, clearly upset that Scott was still quoting Emma, even after her dishonorable termination.

Scott: "She said that when she was in his mind...she felt shame, guilt and fear."

Professor Xavier: "Oh I think we've all just seen the fear."

The three adults took a few moments to mull things over and decided to follow through with their plan. Scott was convinced that if they stood firm in their resolve, that John would eventually buckle and see things their way.

Professor Xavier: "Are you sure. What if he decides to leave?"

Betsy: "If he does, he may try to go to family. His grandparents...aunt..."

Scott: "We'll just have to take that chance. But he'll come around."

Professor Xavier: "Do you think they'll let him stay if they find out why he ran away. About the danger it could place them in?"

Scott: "I don't know about his aunt Sarah. She's got kids of her own to worry about. But John and Elaine...they'd take him in no questions asked."

Betsy: "Then you better be right - or he just may decide to go to them. I mean, we can't exactly stop him through the legal system without outing the school as a mutant haven."

Professor Xavier: "Well, we'll just have to keep firm our resolve and wait...and hope..."

* * *

** "Making It Better"**

Julian: "Okay, Johnny...just calm down and tell me what's going on."

I'd phoned Julian and asked him to meet me inside the greenhouse. It was a struggle to compose myself over the phone. And when I saw him creeping into the greenhouse, and the thought of what I might have to leave behind hit me - I lost it and started to breakdown. It wasn't fair that I had to face such a dilemma. Let the Professor find out my secret and stay - or stand up for my right to privacy and leave Julian behind just when I'd just gotten him.

Julian: "Come on...stop it with the crying. I can't make it better until you tell me what's going on."

"He wants me to leave. He -"

Julian: "Who?"

"The Professor."

As calmly and as quickly as I could, I explained to him what had happened and the situation I was in. To his credit, Julian was remarkably calm. I suppose he felt that he couldn't possibly calm my fears if he himself was freaking out. He just held me without saying anything while I continued to babble out my problems. I thought that he was giving me time to get it out of my system. That or maybe he was all quiet because his mind was busily at work trying to come up with a solution. What I didn't expect was for him to say -

Julian: "Let the Professor help you."

"W-what? I can't."

Okay. Surely there was some mistake. When I had to deal with Emma he encouraged me to wreck her car. I expected a better plan than just giving in to the Man. Like...pretend to run away and let them get all worried about me and beg me to come back. Or maybe we could run away to together and shack up and - okay that second idea was crap. But come on - he HAD to have something, anything better than that. I took the time to explain again that the Professor would be able to see anything where my thoughts and memories were concerned. And quite a few of them concerned him and...oh no!

Julian: "What?"

"You. At the very least you could get outted. And worse - you could get into trouble!"

My thoughts about Julian. That we were together. The...things we did. He was twenty two. I was sixteen - a minor. Aside from our relationship being a gay one...Julian was an adult and I wasn't. What if the Professor saw? A LOT of my thoughts and memories and fantasies (God!) directly concerned Julian. What if the Professor saw and somehow got it into his head that Julian was somehow taking advantage of me or something...and felt it to be in my best interest to tell my father?! Shit!

Julian: "Oh damn. I didn't think of that..."

"This is all that bitch Emma's fault! I hope they're abusing her sorry ass in Happy Valley with brutal Electroshock Therapy!"

Whilst I fumed, Julian's face bore a thoughtful look.

Julian: "Even so. Let him."

"You've got to be insane! I'm not - "

Julian: "Do you love me?"

"Of course. Why -"

Julian: "Then I'm asking you to trust me. If you have the Professor and Betsy's word that whatever they sees will remain a secret - then they ** will** keep it a secret."

"But -"

Julian: "Betsy and the Professor are trustworthy...just take my word for it."

"You'd get into trouble!"

Julian: "I'm hoping that they knows me better than that. That I'm not some kind of perverted child molester."

Of course I was well aware that I was not a child. But according to the law - I was underage. And there are some unsuspecting people who would consider it child molestation.

"What if I let them - and they find out about me ,and they turn on you, and I lose you anyway?"

Julian: "That's a chance that we'll have to take."

"Well **I'm** not willing to take it."

Julian: "You think I'm not scared too? If things were simpler, we could just run away together. But they're not. I'm scared that I'll lose you, and get branded a child molester in the process. But the thing that scares me the most is that you won't accept the Professor's help...and then somewhere down the line...someday, you'll get seriously hurt because of it. And that is a chance that I am not willing to take."

After a back and forth exchange of words, it became clear that Julian's mind was not going to be changed.

Julian: "Betsy and the Professor are right. You have never even felt a mild overload before. If you ever go through one you won't be able to cope. You could be driven insane or worse. Let them help you. Whatever comes out of it, we'll deal with it. Together. I won't bail on you."

"You're sure?"

Julian: "Yeah, totally."

I had begun to realize that though my options were limited and it would seem like I was just giving in to the wishes of the Professor...it was the best choice that I could make. If I went to my grandparents, they'd probably take me in (grandma and grandpa would never turn me away) but then I'd be placing them in danger. And as my aunt Sarah and two cousins, Joey and Gailyn lived there too...they could all be affected somewhere down the line. It would not be fair to them.

And running away was a stupid idea my crazy mind churned out. As was expecting to take Julian with me - cuz then everyone would know about me being gay. Why else would two guys run off together when (to everyone's knowledge) they weren't even good friends. And getting found out was what I was trying to avoid in the first place. Better that two people sworn to secrecy know and not the whole damned Mansion. I guess when you're panicking you don't think straight. I suppose I'd have to make the Professor and Betsy swear that whatever they learnt about me...they'd keep secret unless I expressly gave them permission to talk about it.

"Okay."

Acceptance of what must be done calmed me down enough that I began to breathe a little easier.

Julian: "You need a hug."

"I think I need a little more than that."

It was while we were wrapped up in each other kissing away each other's fears that I heard it. Something shifting around to the right of our position. I pulled away from Julian as if I had been burned. He didn't hear anything and looked a little flabbergasted. Then embarrassed...

Julian: "Oh, sorry. I was having a sandwich with onions when you called me."

At any other time I would have smiled. But it wasn't a time for smiling. With a whisper, I let him know what was up.

"No. It wasn't you. I heard something move to our right."

Julian: "You sure?"

"Yes. What if someone was watching us?"

RATTLE, RATTLE...CRASH!

That sent Julian into action. With a glance, he levitated three racks and the flowerpots on them revealing a...

"A cat?"

What the hell was a cat doing in the greenhouse. There was a rule against pets in the Mansion. Even the teachers had none of their own. Julian suggested that it may have been a stray one that climbed over the Mansion's walls or something.

"Well, as long as it wasn't a person, it could have been an anaconda for all I care."

Julian: "Still, it looks nasty. Black cats give me the creeps. Get!"

The cat grew scared at Julian's violent gesture and ran off, leaving us alone once more.

"I'm gonna go see the Professor now. Before they come looking for me or something."

Julian: "It'll be okay. You'll see."

After a final parting hug, we left the greenhouse. Through different exits of course.

I hope so...

* * *

** "Curiosity Thrilled The Cat"**

From out of the Mansion's greenhouse, a cat (black as night) scampered across the lawn unseen. To all onlookers, it would appear to be a perfectly ordinary critter. But let it be known that there was nothing very ordinary about this cat. As would be proven once it safely made its way into the cover of some hedges that the gardeners had neglected trimming. Once behind the overgrown shrubs, the physical form of the cat began to blur and alter, until...a young girl stood up, laughing evilly at what she had just witnessed.

Yes, Ashley Montgomery (Mystique in disguise) had been keeping a close eye on Jonathan Summers ever since her arrival to the Xavier Institute. She knew that when she saw him running outside with a distraught expression playing across his face - that she just **had** to find out what was going on. Now at last she fully understood why her advances were not very successful...

Ashley/Mystique: "Damn. I should have disguised myself as a boy instead."

No matter, she thought. Information is ammunition. And she now had a weapon that would prove to be very effective when the right time came to use it. When exactly would that time come? Well, that's up to young Ashley...

** To Be Continued...  
**

* * *

  



	5. Chapter 5

**"Leap Of Faith"**

I knew full well that walking back into the War Room would convince the Professor, Betsy and dad that they had won some sort of a victory. My sense of pride would take quite a blow alright. I have mentioned before that I am the kind of person who likes being right all the time and rubbing it in when other people are wrong, right? I figured that before I let them start fiddling about in my head, I'd let them know that I wasn't just giving in because I was pitifully weak. If I didn't have my family's safety to worry about (and getting outted and possibly leaving behind Julian) then I would have packed right away and left.

BUMP! I bumped into someone and staggered. Walking with your head held low (down to the ground really) tends to cause that a lot.

Logan: "It's usually a good idea to watch ahead when you walk."

"Sorry."

Logan: "Why so glum, kid? You look like shit."

Okay, I'd give him points for the voice **tone**. It could pass for genuinely concerned. Still, Logan needs to work on the actual **words** he uses.

"It's nothing. Just a little...I guess you could say it's something like a family misunderstanding. That's all."

I was still looking at the ground when I said it. But then I heard Logan grunt in - what sounded to be - actual annoyance. I looked up and saw that he did in fact look mad. And not just a little bit.

Logan: "That father of yours still insists on actin' like an irritating prick?"

I know my eyebrows shot up in surprise and my mouth sort of gaped. Yes, I knew that dad and Logan weren't actually friendly. And that Logan was what dad considered to be problematic. But I had never before heard Logan refer to my father in such irreverent words and tone of voice. Seeing my expression no doubt was responsible for Logan apologizing two seconds later. It didn't really sound all that convincing though.

"He said something stupid just now. With the Professor and Betsy."

Saying that he merely said something stupid was a way of sugar coating it. I can't believe how quickly dad forgets his promises. Just the day before he promised that he'd try to change. That he'd put out an authentic effort to improve what passed for our parent-child relationship. As did I. And how quickly he seems to forget that and reverts back to being a...prick. I suppose I should have realized that it was a little too good to be true. And I guess that I should have seen the signs. Like from the night before.

We were supposed to start talking to each other about stuff more. And when we went to the cafeteria and I'd witnessed something awkward going on between him and some other people (Remy, Warren and Hank) with weird gazes and all. I asked him about it and he evaded. He said that we'd talk about it when we got home later. But when I tried to bring it up into our conversation - he shrugged me off. I just figured that maybe it was something that adults only had any business in knowing. So I let it go. I guess that was a sign that our talk hadn't really accomplished anything at all. Because there he was in the War Room granting the Professor permission to enter MY mind and do whatever the hell he wanted (or **needed**) to!

Logan: "John?"

Damn that spacing out habit of mine.

"H-huh?"

Logan: "Anything you wanna talk about? It might...uh...help you feel better?"

That second sentence of his wasn't spoken with much faith at all. And he looked so doubtful, that I almost laughed. Keyword there was almost - you don't laugh at a man like Logan. If you're lucky though, he **might** let you laugh **with** him. Logan wasn't the type to go around telling people that talking things out would make things better. He usually employed different ways and means to "make things better". And as such wasn't one of the teachers who were called upon for counselling and such.

"Since when are you the talking it out type?"

The words came out before I could stop myself from uttering them. It was true that we students had a lot of freedom with what we said to Logan. He let us say a lot of things to him that the other teachers would no doubt consider disrespectful. Still, there were times when we (the student body) crossed some invisible line with him and ended up saying something that he didn't like. I was actually a little worried that maybe I had done just that. Logan wasn't the talking it out type and he seemed to take a little offense when I said that.

"Sorry. I'm still a little angry and I say pointless shit when I am."

Logan: "It's no big. I say pointless shit all the time. Angry or not."

Well, no one could argue with **that** indisputable fact.

"Look, I gotta go meet dad and the others before things get worse."

Logan: "Yeah, right. Still, if you ever need to talk - about anything..."

Okay, the eye to eye staring was... Well, it was weird. But somehow, I really did get the feeling that maybe Logan gave an actual damn after all. I wouldn't say that he was ordinarily uncaring and heartless. But he was usually sullen, distant and somewhat cool. I don't know why - but I felt something akin to "warmth" from him then. And I can truthfully say that I had never felt it from him before. I nodded in response to his statement and he walked off on his way. As did I. After five more minutes of walking, I stood outside the War Room's door. Pressing my hand to the scanner, the panels opened and I walked inside. They were all still there. But they looked somewhat calmer. I assume that they felt that they had won.

Scott: "Glad to see that you're back."

Yeah, that tone sounded a little bit victorious. The least I could do in such a situation would be to salvage some pride.

"First off - don't think that you've won some kind of big victory. If I had my way, I'd say piss off and then I'd pack for grandma's."

Dad scowled (at my choice of language and tone no doubt) but didn't say anything about it. Okay then - some pride salvaged. Let's move on and get this over with already...

Betsy: "But?"

"But I'm not going to run the risk of hurting her and granddad. And that's...that's the only reason I'm here."

Okay that was a lie. It obviously wasn't the only reason...as the Professor and Betsy might find out soon. But of course I couldn't say the other reasons for dad to hear them. Besides, Betsy and the Prof would find out soon enough.

Professor Xavier: "So I take it that you're going to let us help you?"

"Yeah. But you and Miss Braddock and going to have to make me a solemn promise."

The three of them eyed each other knowingly. Of course what I was going to ask them to promise me would be obvious to anyone with a shred of common sense. They would have to subject themselves to an unbreakable oath of secrecy.

Professor Xavier: "Yes?"

"You and Miss -"

Betsy: "Oh call me Betsy. It's more personal. I'm about to enter the deepest recesses of your mind. That's about as personal as two people can get. Enough with the Miss Braddock."

"Yeah...well. You and Betsy will have to keep whatever it is you see in my mind a secret...and **never** speak about it to anyone else. Not even dad."

Scott: "But if it's something I should know about? Are you going to fill me in?"

"It isn't something for you to know right now. And **I** will be the judge to decide when the right time for you to know is."

Dad was obviously not pleased with being left out. But the Professor and Betsy gave me their solemn word that they would not share anything with anyone else. There were some other things that needed to be said though. But telepathically so that dad wouldn't hear them.

_No matter what you see...what it looks like...I AM safe. I am not being used. And it's what I want more than anything else, okay?_

Betsy and the Professor looked at me confusedly, but nodded to show that they understood. Of course when dad saw that we were staring at each other he realized that we were conversing mentally. Sighing impatiently he made some remark that he didn't understand what could be so dark and mysterious in my life...that he didn't see what all the melodrama was about.

_And you'll see things that will probably shock you. Things that concern...someone else. I want you to know that this person...means the world to me and I am completely okay with...with what you'll see._

There was an exchange of confused glances between Betsy and Professor Xavier. But once again they nodded in understanding.

"Okay. I'm ready. What do I do?"

Professor Xavier: "Just have a seat and get comfortable. You won't have to do anything but lie back and relax."

"And how long will it take?"

Professor Xavier: "It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes or so."

"O-okay then. Let's get this over with. I want to move on with my life sometime soon."

That said I took a seat, closed my eyes and tried my best to ignore the tingle I felt when Betsy and Professor Xavier established a connection to my mind. I've trusted you, Julian. God don't let that trust be in vain. Please...

* * *

In The Library

Jubilee: "Ah! Amara, don't sneak up on me like that! How many times have I warned you about doing that shit!"

Lead Librarian: "Excuse me! This is a library!"

The lead librarian did not take noise in the library very lightly. Glancing in a warning manner at the two errant girls, the sacred silence was soon restored. It was just after seven and Jubilee was still behind the computer terminal...researching for her latest project. It was time for dinner. But Jubilee had decided that there were far more important things than food in the here and now. And so she was more than determined to stay on and read. Most everyone else had since left the library...in awe at the unsurpassed studiousness of Jubilation Lee. She had been at it for over three and a half hours.

Had Jubilee been a little more vigilant, she would have heard the soft footsteps of someone approaching her from behind. But as it was, she was totally taken in by the sheer amount of new and exciting information **before** her. To hell with behind her. Amara had noticed the absence of her friend at the dinner table. And since there were few places that Jubilee could possibly have been - the library was at the top of that short list - Amara went looking for her missing friend. And found her huddled behind a computer monitor in a back corner of the library.

It was a habit of Amara to sneak up on Jubilee when she was totally engrossed in a book of some sort. Jubilee never reacted like that before however. Whatever could she have been reading that made her so jumpy, Amara wondered. Just once, Amara would have liked to catch Jubilee sneakily downloading porn or something. But considering her jumpiness...Amara was inclined to believe that perhaps Jubilee was reading some kind of horror story or the like. How wrong she was. As she was to discover firsthand upon glancing at the screen. What she saw was enough to elicit a loud gasp (and another warning stare from the lead librarian). Speaking in a soft, yet forceful whisper, Amara demanded that her best friend explain herself.

Amara: "Jubilee?! What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Jubilee guiltily looked away as Amara read a few lines.

Amara: "Jubilee? Are you a lesbian?"

Jubilee: "What?! No."

Amara decided that it was her duty as a best friend to be supportive. After all, Jubilee had helped her through more than one teen girl crisis.

Amara: "Cuz it is totally okay with me. I mean...I myself have wondered at times what being with another girl might be like and..."

Jubilee: "Shut the hell up. **I** am NOT gay."

Amara: "Then what are you doing here reading all of this?"

Amara's doubtful gaze was beginning to get to Jubilee. And she decided that if there was anyone who could be trusted, it was Amara. It was starting to dawn upon Jubilee that she couldn't keep a burden like this on her own. She needed someone else to share it with. Her list of female friends was very short. Just Amara and the newcomer, Ashley. And Ashley was far too new to the Mansion and her group of friends to be trusted with something like this. That and she seemed to have a crush on the very guy it concerned. Some voice deep inside was saying that it wouldn't be wise to include her.

Jubilee: "I think one of our friends might be gay."

Amara: "Really?"

Amara didn't look too convinced but she was willing to listen.

Jubilee: "You have to keep this between us. Don't **ever** tell anyone. Especially not those bitches you hang with."

Yes. Amara was a princess. And whilst her main friends were Ray, Jubilee, John and Bobby - there were a lot of other girls (and naturally, guys) who flocked around her. Something of a fan club really. Amara looked shocked that Jubilee would even think she couldn't be trusted.

Amara: "They are just my bitches. You guys are my friends. I thought you knew that. Gosh, you really are serious. Aren't you?"

Jubilee: "Yes. Which is why this **has** to remain a secret. If this thing every gets out...well there could be hell to pay."

Seeing the stern look of Jubilee's was enough to convince the previously dubious Amara. It did more than convince her. It made an already curious teen girl even more curious. Curiouser and curiouser, as a matter of fact. She had a need to know...

Amara: "Well, **who** do you think is gay?"

Jubilee: "Um...the emphasis is on THINK. Okay? I'm not sure yet. Which is why I was researching before I was so rudely interrupted."

Amara: "Okay, tell me right now who you suspect or I'll bitch slap the truth outta you."

Jubilee: "John. I think he's been holding out on us."

Amara: "No way!"

Amara didn't believe it one bit. She knew quite a few gay men back home in her country of Nova Roma. As a matter of fact, most of her attendants and bodyguards were gay. They were the only men her father, King Jerick, trusted around her. And trusted Amara with too for that matter. Go figure. Amara felt that if there was a gay man within her line of sight, she'd be able to identify him. But John didn't seem to have any OGTs (obviously gay traits) to speak of.

Jubilee: "He could have been very good at concealing it. It says here that many boys hide it well for years. But when circumstances take a turn they sometimes start to hide it less well. Cuz then the constant stress of self-denial finally catches up with them."

Amara: "Circumstances changing?"

Jubilee: "All this sudden talk of gay coming from Ray and Bobby. We never really had **gay** as a topic of conversation before. So it must have been easier for John to hide it back then. But now it's all Ray and Bobby talk about."

Amara was beginning to realize that maybe her gaydar wasn't as faultless as she thought. If it turned out that she was wrong about John - who knows how many gay boys had slipped by unnoticed.

Amara: "You're right. Say...Ray and Bobby seem to be gay obsessed these days. You don't think that maybe they could be gay? Do you think..."

Jubilee: "Nah. They're just assholes."

Amara: "True. But have you anything else to make you suspicious of John?"

Jubilee did. John had never had a girlfriend. And what was more, he didn't seem to want one. And he had never even expressed interest in any girl. When Bobby and Ray bragged about how many bitches they had bedded (which Jubilee strongly disbelieved), John was always silent and somewhat distant. Jubilee always thought that it was because he was brought up better and frowned upon such behavior and disregard for the respect of women. Now she attributed to it a whole new meaning.

Jubilee: "And then there's Ashley."

Amara: "Oh... She's been hitting on him."

Jubilee: "And **what** has he done about it?"

Amara: "Nothing."

Yes, nothing. Whilst Bobby and Ray would taken her for a...well, they'd have done **something** all right. As a matter of fact, John seemed to get a little upset when Bobby and Ray assumed that Ashley was John's girlfriend. Most guys would have been flattered and all out for such an assumption. But John kind of irritatingly insisted that Ashley was just a friend. Sure he could have denied it - but there was no need for him to sound irritated that someone made that assumption.

Jubilee: "So that's why I think he's gay. Gosh, it must be rough for him."

Amara: "Yeah, I know. Having no one to talk to. Keeping it a secret from everyone."

Jubilee: "Oh shit. Here we go just assuming that he's gay. We need to remind ourselves every now and then that we only **suspect**."

Amara: "Yeah. But we need to find out once and for all."

But **what** to do, the girls wondered. After sitting for ten minutes, it seemed as if their minds would be a blank forever. Until Amara had a devilish gleam in her eye. Jubilee had seen such a gleam before. And when Amara gets that look in her eye...

Jubilee: "Oh God..."

Amara smiled as her thoughts became more organized.

Amara: "Just hear me out. It might be fun...and effective at the same time."

Jubilee couldn't shake the bad feeling in her stomach as Amara discussed the technical details of her scheme. Even so at the end of Amara's speech, she was convinced.

Jubilee: "You're right. It could be fun! I was going to just suggest that we spy on him."

Amara: "Hmmm. We can do that too."

It was always a wise idea to have a backup plan. After all, in life, extra options are always advantageous.

Jubilee: "Still. Aren't you afraid of the...scandal it might cause? It's so controversial. And if your parents find out...you could get into trouble."

Amara: "Honey. I'm royalty. We're all about scandal. Besides, my parents don't have much room to talk and preach to me about morality. Daddy is banging bitches left, right and center. And mom's a little **too** friendly with her bodyguards. They can't tell me shit."

Jubilee was aware that Amara's family was dysfunctional. And she never could get how Amara could be so casual and unconcerned about it all. Maybe she was just a very strong girl.

Jubilee: "Okay. Let's get to it then."

Both girls grinned mischievously, left the library with the determination and drive to make their plan succeed. Come tomorrow, the Mansion would receive a shock to its system...

* * *

When you're panicking, you don't think straight. And things that you should have seen are missed. I plain forgot that aside from the Professor and Betsy realizing that Julian was involved with me romantically...he was also my co-partner and instigator in a crime other than that of hooking up with jailbait. Yes, dear friends. The fact that Julian helped me gain access to the parking lot to crush Emma Frost's car was discovered by both the Professor and Betsy. I must say that they seemed more upset about that than learning that he and I were...boyfriends.

You should have seen how the Professor's eyebrows shot right up and refused to come back down! That was when I realized that he knew. I gave him a very meaningful stare and reminded (visually and mentally) him that he had promised to zip his lip. Betsy had a look of realization on her face. And then Professor Xavier caught on - they both suddenly understood the significance of what I had said to them before they entered my mind. It was a relief when Betsy gave me a smile - not a scornful, mocking smile - but a genuinely warm one. I couldn't help but smile back. At least she didn't think any less of me. The Professor was harder to read. But I could tell that he was more surprised than anything else. I didn't get the homophobic vibe from him.

Dad had seen some sort of exchange happening between all three of us and couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. To my relief, both the Professor and Betsy replied that there was nothing out of the ordinary that he should know about. I guess Julian was right. They **are** trustworthy after all. The Professor did tell me that he would have to talk with Julian though. A serious talk. I got worried when he said that. But then he told me it was more to do with Julian helping me commit an offense than about our...relationship. I hoped Julian wouldn't get into too much trouble. Emma may have been exposed as a bad seed. But the Professor wasn't taking it easy at the means we had used to conduct our revenge.

I was allowed to leave when they were done. As I got up to go, Betsy told me that if I ever needed to talk to anyone - she assumed that I had no adult to talk to about my issues, and she was right - I could come to her at any time. Okay, so technically Julian **was** an adult. But he was the boyfriend. I thanked her for the offer and quickly left, distinctly feeling the gaze of my father all the while. Yes, things were not half bad. As long as the Professor and Betsy kept their mouths shut - which they seemed to have every intention of doing. Upon entering the subbasement proper once more, I could not help but smile weakly in relief at finally sharing my secret with others and not having the world come crashing down upon me.

Sam: "Hey, John."

'S-Sam? Where the hell did you come from?"

Hmmm, that must have sounded rude. He looked a little taken aback. Not offended exactly, but not all peachy either.

Sam: "Down yonder."

Sometimes I do wonder if Sam speaks like that to amuse others.

"Oh. Well then - hey."

He was headed to the elevator, as was I. So we walked and talked along the way.

Sam: "So you missed our flight class."

"Yeah. Something came up. How was it?"

Sam: "Well, we basically had to do an aerial obstacle course where the obstacles were moving - moving towards us actually. I can't count the times I almost got knocked down. Rough stuff."

"Oh okay."

Sam: "And tomorrow it gets exciting."

"Why?"

Sam: "We're going to be playing a War Game!"

A War Game? I'd seen those things in movies. Like where students who go to a military academy participate in a simulated war. And there were activities like capture the flag. And paintball gun battles and stuff. What kind of War Game were we going to...play?

"What kind of War Game?"

Sam: "The X-men versus the Brotherhood!"

"Huh?"

I personally thought that was too far, too fast. Sam however explained that we wouldn't be fighting against the simulated members of the actual Brotherhood.

Sam: "The Gamma team are going to act the role of Brotherhood members up to some nefarious scheme. And it's our job to stop 'em."

"Ooh. That sounds good."

Gamma Team! Julian was on the Gamma team. Ah, at last we'd be together in the Danger Room once more! Pity that we'd be on opposite sides, though. But the Professor was always saying that it was our duty to try and enlighten those who were errant and give them a chance to repent for their actions. And give them the opportunity to start over afresh. Maybe I could somehow...**convince** the Brotherhood Julian that what he'd be doing is wrong...and then he'd switch sides and join the X-men. And then we kick the evil asses of his former cronies together!

Sam: "John!"

"What?"

Sam: "Get **into** the elevator. You been standing there for -"

"Oh!"

Me and my vivid imagination...

* * *

Ashley Montgomery (Mystique) found living in the presence of a roommate to be most annoying. Her roommate was a nosy, loudmouthed slut by the name of Alicia Suarez. Mystique valued her sleep. But night after night, Alicia would stay up having loud cell phone conversations. If she wasn't gossiping with other bitches, she was having phone sex with some boy. As if all the regular sex she had wasn't enough to keep her satisfied. In addition to losing sleep, Mystique's communication schedule with her M.A.L.E. allies, as well as with Magneto, was being compromised. Sneaking out of the room to some secluded corner of the Mansion was seriously starting to get to her. But for now, she would just have to put up with it...

Erik: "It's been two days since I last heard from you. I have some very, very important news."

Ashley: "This place is crawling with students. The school has grown since the last time you've been here. It's hard to find the privacy I need. What's so important?"

Erik: "Alkali Lake. About two days ago, I saw helicopters - thirty of them - encircling the area over the abandoned base. Not to mention a convoy of armored personnel carriers heading towards the vicinity of the lake. And there were some military looking men scouting the forests surrounding the lakeside."

Alkali Lake. Magneto had been keeping an occasional watch over that place for over a year. Well, not the lakeside itself. But the area where the dam was once located. It once served as the base of operations for William Stryker's group of mutant hating strike team. Magneto kept watch over that place for good reason. When the base was under threat of being submerged by the waters, Magneto and Mystique had rushed out of the base to save their own hides. They didn't have the time to destroy the computers and the vast databanks of mutant identities that Stryker had so painstakingly collected. In addition, a very powerful weapon was left behind - a psychic boosting device akin to Cerebro (that Stryker had Magneto design under brain control).

Whilst the entrances and exits to the base were blocked off by water, the base itself was encapsulated in a water-proof "bubble". If the wrong people managed to work their way down to the base's computers and accessed the databanks, many mutant lives could be endangered. Worse, if people who weren't friends of mutant kind discovered the Cerebro clone...and figured out how to use it...

Ashley: "Shit! Are you sure that the base is still functional?"

Erik: "One hundred percent positive. I can sense the electromagnetic emanations from the equipment inside."

Ashley: "They could try to send down divers. To search for an entrance underwater."

Erik: "My thoughts exactly. We cannot allow anyone to access those computer files. Or the discover the Cerebro clone."

Ashley: "We're underpowered and outnumbered. The M.A.L.E. cannot handle something like this. It'll be just me and you against all of them."

Yes. With Avalanche and Sabretooth still incarcerated, the membership for the Brotherhood proper was down to just two.

Erik: "Me and you? Not exactly. Which is why I'll have to - to pay a visit to Charles tomorrow."

Ashley: "Hmpf!"

Erik: "There is no helping it, my dear. This concerns all of us. And as much as I hate to admit it - we can't do it alone. We need the X-men's help...again. I didn't want to surprise you by just showing up."

Ashley: "I appreciate the warning."

Erik: "Right. Under no circumstances are you to compromise your cover. You will not be joining us on this mission."

Ashley: "You sound almost convinced that the X-men will agree to work with you."

Erik: "Oh I'm fairly certain that they'll be willing to put our differences aside."

Ashley: "And why might that be?"

Erik: "Because, I have reason to believe that Stryker was aware of what truly goes on at the Xavier Institute. And that among the mutant identities on file...are those of the X-men."

Ashley: "Ah, I see."

Erik: "Now. Enough about that for the time being. I want to be updated - what else have you learnt?"

Ashley began to divulge. So far, she had not witnessed any astounding psychic feats by the subject, Jonathan Summers. There was a tiff he had with some friends...and a few dishes rattled and a glass was broken - but aside from that, nothing of any significance in the telekinetic depart. He must have been upset and his telekinesis reflected it. A very common occurrence.

Ashley: "But there is more Erik. I've been trying my best to sorta subtly get close to him."

Erik: "Good. How's that coming along?"

Ashley: "Not so good. John's a queer."

Erik: "Eh?!"

Ashley: "Yes. I followed him outside earlier. He snuck out to the greenhouse to meet some older guy. Like in his early twenties. And as if the lovey-dovey talk and shit wasn't enough...they started hugging and kissing! It was...actually kinda cute. But that's not the most significant thing I learnt. He snuck out to meet his boyfriend because he was upset."

Uh huh. Apparently his telepathy had started to increase in strength and Professor Xavier wanted to mentally dampen it. But doing that would have meant that all of his secrets would be revealed since his mind would be an open book. And for obvious reasons, John had a problem with that. He was given an ultimatum by the Professor - do it or leave.

Erik: "Charles must have been rather worried to resort to scare tactics."

Ashley: "Well, Charles had his way. Jonathan said that he'd go through with it."

Erik: "I'm rather upset and disappointed to learn that the so called **next step in human evolution** is gay. It must be Mother Nature's idea of a joke - a cruel joke."

Ashley: "Yes. He **must** pass on his genes to the next generation for the good of mutant-kind's continuing evolution."

Erik: "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Do you have a picture of the boy?"

Ashley: "Yeah. I snapped one with my cell phone. I'll send it over."

A brief lull in the conversation followed whilst Magneto took the time to examine the photo.

Erik: "Damn. If I didn't know any better - I'd say that Jean had a sex change and an age reversal procedure done."

Ashley: "He may look angelic. But he's a schemer. I almost forgot to tell you. He got rid of the White Queen!"

Erik: "Murder?!"

My, but Erik sounded rather impressed by that.

Ashley: "No. She was apparently into his father. And she was sorta abusing him mentally and such. No one believed him when he told...over and over again. Frost tried to control his powers so she could make it look like he was dangerous and out of control. So that he would be sent away to a mental institution. He managed to convince the Professor that Emma was plotting against him and that she staged the entire act. My guess is that he used Cerebro. Because we all saw footage of what had happened...rumors had started to fly that John had attempted murder and the Professor wanted to set everyone straight."

Erik: "Interesting. Very, very interesting. Just **where** is Miss Frost right now?"

Ashley: "John's rather pleased with himself. She has been committed to Happy Valley Psychiatric Hospital."

Erik: "Good to know."

Ashley: "Why?"

Erik: "I think that I'll pay Miss Frost a visit sometime in the near future."

Ashley: "Because..."

Erik: "A telepath of **her** standing will be a very welcome addition to our currently underpowered ranks."

Ashley: "They in all probability wiped her mind."

Erik: "That can be fixed with enough time and effort. Young Wits is rather talented."

Ashley: "Do you really think that she will want to join us?"

Erik: "Hell hath no fury like a woman spurned. She'll want revenge, alright. But she won't be able to do it alone. We can give her the opportunity. Not right now - but later on. Of all the X-men, The White Queen was the closest I ever came to respecting. The woman is ruthless on the field of battle."

Ashley: "Well, that's about all that I have to report. Are we done?"

Erik: "Yes. See you tomorrow - act scared. I'm the most infamous mutant terrorist on record."

Ashley: "Gotcha. I'd better return to my room before my roommate gets suspicious."

At that, both individuals severed the cell phone connection and went about their business...

* * *

I called Julian and gave him the heads up about what the Professor had said after my procedure was done. That he intended to have a talk with Julian. So I was hoping that Julian would manage to kind of prepare himself for it and not be caught off guard. When people get caught off guard, they get nervous. And then they say stupid things and such. And then people get the wrong idea. There was no way that I wanted the Professor to get any crazy ideas in his head. Professor Xavier didn't say **when** exactly that he intended to have his discussion with Julian. But I was willing to bet that he was planning on doing it that very night.

You see, the Professor doesn't believe in putting of for tomorrow what you can do today. And the day was fast drawing to a close. So Julian figured that him sneaking into my room during the night wasn't going to happen. And damn, I was hoping to score a hat trick with him coming for three nights straight (Saturday, Sunday...tonight). But I guess he was right. There was that War Games thing on the schedule for the next day anyway. Against the Gammas. I wanted to show my man what I was made of. So a good night's sleep was in order. Being lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear dad come inside.

Scott: "So what? You're going to keep up this not talking shtick?"

Ah ha! Trying to be tricky eh? Like I'd ever answer that question with some stupid two word sentence (such as 'Uh huh')...which would be talking to him. Which was what I wanted to avoid. Try something better! I'm much too smart for ya!

Scott: "I can't be your father **and** your friend, you know. And sometimes making tough decisions comes with the territory."

I continued to eat my sprinkle, hazel and walnut-covered, chocolate ice-cream in silence. I usually feel the need for it when I'm nervous. Or angry. Or celebrating. Or - okay, I just love it way too damned much. So I'm a hazel and walnut-covered, chocolate ice-cream junkie. Sue me.

Scott: "Stop ignoring me."

And that, my friends, is when he made the second mistake of the day. My **ignoring** him was apparently something he found irritating. So, to get my attention, he casually walked over and sneakily grabbed my container of ice-cream away from me! A word of warning to anyone of you (if I ever decide to invite you over) NEVER do that! It is a sure fire way to make me transform into -

"What in the Hell?! Give me back my damn ice-cream!"

Scott: "Do I see your name on...oh."

Yes. I labelled everything that I cherished in the freezer with my name. That way, no one could **ever** claim that they had no warning. You see, my aunt and uncle treated our house as open to them at all times. And I **have** mentioned before that Aunt Lorna is especially prone to making poor eating choices on occasion (hence her constant fear that she'd go fat). It's for Lorna's own good too - or she'd just eat my ice-cream and feel guilty about it afterwards. And aside from Lorna, when Emma started making regular trips to our house (and by extension, our freezer), I wasn't taking any chances. So with that in mind, there was no way that I'd risk running out of ice-cream...the withdrawal symptoms were very ugly.

"Ha! Since my name **is** on it - hand it over."

Scott: "Um...it was a figure of speech. Still, it ain't yours. As I recall...I'm the one the bill was made out to at the supermarket."

Ooooh! That was so **fucking** cheap! Notice the swear word - see, the withdrawal is already beginning people!

"Look, I let the Professor and Betsy do what they had to. Fine, I hope it made **you** happy. Now pass that ice-cream over so that **I** can be happy."

Scott: "Telling the Professor to go ahead and do it did **not** make me happy. But you weren't giving me - giving **anyone** a choice."

"It was you guys who laid down the ultimatum. Xavier said leave and you...you said nothing!"

Mhmm hmm. The Professor made a decision and dad just went along with it.

Scott: "I couldn't fight him on it and put everyone danger."

"Yeah...well..."

Scott: "Of course I didn't want you to leave. And to be honest - we were just trying to scare you into making the right choice."

Yeah, scare me. They did one hell of a job alright.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder. When you people look at me now - do you see me as a person with rights? Or just as some kind of a threat - a **time bomb** - like Betsy said?"

Scott: "That is not fair. Of course we know that you have rights. But you also have responsibilities... John, you really made the Professor uneasy today."

"Oh? I think it's only fair. He scared me - why should he be the only one to scare people shitless?! God, I saw my entire world come crumbling down in less than ten seconds and..."

Goddamn me. I really have got to get some sort of help for this rambling problem I have. That last bit about seeing my life come crumbling down was enough to elicit a very disturbed expression from dad. And then the conversation took a turn that I had been dreading since it began. Although, I should have known that we eventually boil down to it at some point. Just why did it have to be so damned soon...and without me having the comfort of ice-cream to help me through it?! (Hey, some people use alcohol and/or sex and/or drugs to help deal with their problems. I use ice-cream. Don't preach to me about mentioning the chocolaty goodness so often!)

Scott: "Son, **what** could be so bad that you couldn't stand us finding out about?"

Let's be precise. It wasn't **bad** by any means. I was scared that he'd **think** it was bad.

Scott: "Did you do something wrong?"

Uh huh. Just assume that I committed a crime, dad. Yeah, just assume it's because I'm an innate criminal. Way to go with that one! Although, come to think of it - I **did** criminally vandalize (sugar-coating here) Emma Frost's car. But that was absolutely unavoidable...sorta.

"No."

Scott: "Tell me. I'll understand."

"I was just being a typical melodramatic teenager. It's nothing important. It just seemed important at the time. I just blew it way out of proportion."

It was a well established scientific fact - we teenagers all have our moments of melodrama. Did he accept that as a viable excuse? If you guessed no - then ten points to ya!

Scott: "For God's sake, John. You ran out of the room looking like you wanted to throw up."

Actually, I don't know how I managed to keep from doing just that. One of life's great mysteries I guess.

"If it was something serious - don't you trust the Professor to do the right thing?"

Scott: "Hey, you can't try that one with me. This is not like -"

"Earlier, you expected me to just have faith in Xavier. Why don't you have some faith in him yourself. Too much of a hypocrite, are we?"

He opened his mouth to say something...ah but the well ran dry. He gave me a look that said, "this isn't over." I gave him one that replied, "sure it is, now surrender the ice-cream to me or else!" Which he did. Then he left for upstairs. Mhmmm! Yummy in the tummy! Trust me guys, I'm in orbit here...

* * *

Logan wasn't the type to take time off to smell the flowers. Or that was what he told himself. He often felt that it was overrated. But truth be told - it wasn't that bad at all. Especially when you had someone nice to do it with. Having long been the victim of an unrequited love interest, Logan was finding the company and attention of Ororo to be flattering and downright addictive.

For someone with senses advanced far beyond usual human parameters, he should have seen it sooner. Ororo obviously had been harboring feelings of attraction to him for a long time. Logan was beginning to realize that all the while he was hung up on Jean and the dead-end dream of ever being with her - he had missed out on pursuing a relationship that actually stood a chance. He regretted the time he wasted. Well, now he had been given another opportunity. And he was making the most of it. This time, he'd try to make sure that there were no regrets.

Ororo: "So - how's it coming along with John?"

Logan: "Eh? What?"

Ororo: "Logan, is something wrong? I was under the impression that you had very sensitive hearing. Or maybe you just find me exceptionally boring and you were spacing out."

Find her boring - no. Spacing out, yes.

Logan: "Of course I don't find you boring. I was just thinking. I **do** get lost in thought sometimes, you know."

Ororo: "Hahaha. Oh? And what were you so engrossed thinking about?"

Logan: "Oh, about how beautiful you look in the moonlight. Your hair goes from white to silver."

Ororo: "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Logan: "Only the girls with a full head of snow white hair."

Ororo blushed, but thanked him for the compliment nonetheless.

Ororo: "I was asking if you've had any luck with John. You know, making a connection of some kind?"

To be honest, Logan didn't really know. He had tried the very morning he learnt that he was a father. John seemed to think that it was all due to him walking into the Med Bay at a bad time and catching Logan all shaken up. It was weird for both the involved parties. And he had tried earlier that very day. Walking the corridors of the subbasement, he had bumped into John. Or rather, it was a very preoccupied John who bumped into him.

Logan: "He had some kinda misunderstanding with Scott earlier today."

Ororo: "What about?"

Logan: "I dunno. But I kinda got a little loose with my tongue and called Scott a..."

Ororo: "I'm a big girl."

Logan: "A prick."

Ororo: "Logan!"

Logan: "Oh come one, 'Ro. Tell me he's not annoying as shit. If **he** was my father - I'd probably give him hell too. Except that I'd enjoy it."

Ororo: "Still, I don't think that you should say such things about Scott to John. When you do tell John...he may think that you've been holding something against Scott all along."

Logan: "In a way - I kinda am. I mean, he doesn't value what he has."

Ororo: "It only seems that way."

Logan: "Look, I'm tough on the kids like he is. But even a hard-headed fool like me knows that they gotta have fun and be carefree too. Scott's too strict with the discipline. Or what he thinks passes for discipline. I'm willing to bet that whatever misunderstanding they had was somethin' to do with that."

It was Logan's view that Scott expected too much from the students. And certainly far too much from John. They were kids. And these were supposed to be the most carefree years of their lives. Yes, they were mutants and their lives were never going to be easy - there was no denying or escaping that fact of life. But they needed to have a life worth living. And forcing them to act too maturely before their time was robbing them of whatever little remained of their childhood. Logan personally couldn't remember his childhood. What was probably the happiest time of his life (for all he knew). And he felt cheated because of it. Wasn't it wrong to deny the students - and more so, John - their carefree years of innocence?

Ororo: "Scott's had a very hard life, Logan. He never really had a childhood. He was forced to grow up way before his time. And to him - that's what seems normal. And so, that's kind of what he expects of the students."

Logan: "Well, I say that it's wrong. Every time I push for the Prof to allow the students out more, Scott has to shoot my ideas down."

Ororo: "For the record, let it be known that I have always agreed with you."

Logan: "I'm glad **someone** does."

Ororo: "And speaking of letting the students out. I have an idea."

Logan: "Yeah?"

Ororo: "Uh huh. How about you take the Alpha's out if they do well tomorrow in the Brotherhood Battle?"

Logan: "Like a reward? A celebration?"

Ororo: "Yeah. If they do well. John's Alpha. It won't look suspicious if you take the entire team out to celebrate. And you'd get to spend some time with him and maybe learn some more about him."

Logan had to admit that it was a good idea - except for one catch. A rather significant one. The places Logan was known to frequent weren't exactly where Scott would approve of 'his' son going. Yes, Logan was known to visit certain...places now and then that might make some people believe that he was morally challenged. He wasn't planning to take the Alpha Squadron there of course. It was just that Scott might not trust his judgement. God knew that he barely trusted Logan's actions on the field of battle. Or Logan flying the jets. Or driving the goddamned Mansion vehicles.

Ororo: "Logan, I do hope that you've stopped visiting those bloody whor - "

Logan: "Shit. Of **course** I'm not going to those - um - places anymore. I used to get a little...lonely. Now I have you for company."

Ororo: "Good. Because if I **ever** catch you...I'll lay the hurtin' on ya. That adamantium-laced skeleton of yours makes for excellent electrical conduction..."

Just to tease him, Ororo made her eyes glow white and the sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. It was not often that she made use of her powers for such trivialities. But this time, she saw no harm. It was worth it alone to see the look of mock terror on Logan's face.

Logan: "Okay...you can stop that shit now. It's always creeped me out...big time."

With a smile, Ororo complied and the two made their way up the Mansion's front steps...

* * *

Ah, morning. A bright new day filled with new opportunities and the chance to make the most of them. Yes, I know that I **have** said once that I wasn't a morning person. But that was in the past. I actually woke up happier. I mean, the morning after me and Julian got together, I was less bitchy. But still a little grumpy - even though my life had gotten a lot better. And the morning of the day after I exposed Emma, I managed to significantly decrease the length of time for my waking up grumpiness to go away. But now - life was good. I was out to people - two of them. And their lips were sealed. Even though I was totally against it at the start - I have got to admit (after thinking about it) that keeping it all in was a terrible burden. So no wonder I was feeling so much better and light hearted.

Yes, and today, I'd be in a training exercise with Julian in the same area. Sure we'd be on opposing teams - but at least this time I'd be able to actually see him and he won't be hidden up on overhead monitoring platforms. Smiling a little to myself, I got ready and went downstairs...

"Good morning, dad."

He, as was usual, was up, already dressed and reading the morning paper over coffee. I noticed to my delight that there was a healthy supply of Belgian waffles on the table. He must have been sorry and was trying to submit a peace offering. Which I was more than willing to accept.

Scott: "You're...not angry with me anymore?"

Well, I still didn't appreciate the **scare tactic** that he, Betsy and the Professor had used on me. But I had to admit - it **was** for the best. I'd better cut the old man some slack, I figured.

"I try not to carry over yesterday's anger into today."

Oh, even my voice sounded cheerful! In the morning! Dad looked at me oddly.

Scott: "What the hell have you been smoking?"

He said it jokingly - but I really did wonder if some part of him was in earnest.

"You want to punish me for doing crack? Look at what it's done for me."

Scott: "No. If crack can accomplish this - I'll buy it for you myself."

I smiled and would have laughed shortly afterwards, had dad not said,

Scott: "That **was** a joke. I do not condone narcotics and - "

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let me enjoy these waffles you've prepared as a peace offering."

Scott: "Oh, I didn't make them. Emma made a whole batch and packed them away in the freezer for storage."

"Oh. You know, they **are** really tasty. I'll be sure to think of Miss Frost whenever I eat them."

Mwahahahahaha! Some people might find it exceptionally weird that I was **enjoying** Emma Frost's Belgian waffles without any qualms whatsoever. After all, the mere thought of her was enough to get me sick and raving mad at times. Shouldn't I have thrown away those (tasty) waffles. No, my friends. You see, those waffles were...well, they were **perfect** and represented the gargantuan effort that Emma made to try and ensure her plan's fruition. An effort that failed completely. Every time I sink my teeth into those things, I'll be reveling in the fact that it was all in vain. That ultimately, she lost and I won. To the victor go the spoils - and damn were the spoils delicious! () Ah, the taste of vengeance is to my liking...

"Revenge IS sweet."

And to emphasize it, I deliberately spread some syrup on a waffle with a liberal hand and took a nice big bite.

Scott: "Revenge is also a dish best served cold. Maybe we shouldn't **de-Frost** them and see if they're better frozen."

And once again, Mwahahahaha!

"Okay. For once I must give you credit. That could actually pass for funny."

Having said that, I was eyed very suspiciously indeed.

Scott: "Hmmm...do you want something? A raise in allowance, maybe?"

"Why must you suspect me of having ulterior motives? Can't I just be happy and nice without being put on trial?"

He said nothing but merely shrugged. Then I had a thought.

"Well, I wasn't harboring any ulterior motives until you brought it up. But now that you mention it - I might need a small favor."

His eyebrows raised, so before he could start up with me, I cut him off.

"Mother's Day is this weekend."

Scott: "Uh huh."

"And I am a little...uh...short on operating capital."

Scott: "You're broke?"

Yeah, that was the other - more direct way of saying it.

"And I have to buy presents for Lorna, Auntie Sarah and Grandma."

Yes, the three women in my life who I considered to be the most important females of the species.

Dad: "Ah, I see."

"Yeah. And I was thinking jewellery. And anything decent is going to cost..."

Dad: "I think it's never too early for you to learn that it isn't ever wise to live beyond your means."

You want to know what else he said. That today I was contemplating buying jewellery I couldn't afford for Mother's Day. And the next thing I knew, I might be trying to do the same thing for some girl through extravagance! Excuse him! He talked about responsible spending. First off - I would more than willingly apply for a job or something to make money. But as it happens, I wasn't allowed to. Since I couldn't leave the Mansion and there weren't any jobs that I could do working from home - my sole source of revenue was my allowance.

Dad: "Son - "

"You know - I just need to ask. When you were doing Emma, how much did you spend on her? The dinners, and the gifts, flowers and other stuff?"

He went red.

"I thought so. I'm not asking for myself. Are you saying that she was worth more than Granny and Lorna and Auntie Sarah? Or maybe you don't wanna shell out because they aren't trading sex for the V.I.P. treatment?"

Hmmm, perhaps being so loose with my tongue was risky in retrospect...

Scott: "Whoa, whoa! Okay...I give in!"

Yes, there are times when my having a smart mouth paid off.

"I want your word."

Scott: "I promise."

Ah! Got him to promise. Now he'll **have** to follow through with it.

"Good. Cuz I think my granny deserves a pearl necklace a lot more than that whore anyway."

Dad heard the words "pearl necklace" and grew a little bit disturbed. I had to resist the urge to laugh at the look on his face. But I couldn't resist poking some more fun.

"And gold is waaay too passe. I'm thinking platinum. Gotta get Lorna some decent bling. Alex is so damned cheap...it must run in the family..."

Scott: "Let's not get carried away."

"Just kidding. But I **will** be getting granny a pearl necklace."

Yes, no Ifs, Ands or Buts. Mom was no longer here - so I couldn't give her a present. I might as well go all out with granny. In addition to being a loveable grandmother - she was against dad and his relationship with Emma Frost. And for that, I wanted to show her how grateful I was. Oh, I couldn't wait to tell her face to face about the real Emma. Of course I could have just called her on the phone. But then I'd miss the look of astonishment when she first heard. And I wouldn't want to miss the look on Granddad's face - he was **for** Emma. Straight guys! Like Tabitha says - they're all the same. They can't look at a woman as see what's really there.

Scott: "You know. I was thinking - maybe we could go up to Alkali Lake this weekend. Like maybe spend the night on Saturday, then head off to your grandparents' on Sunday morning."

"I don't think so."

Scott: "Why not? Alex and Lorna could come. And -"

"I really don't like that place."

Scott: "Maybe we could have a little informal - I dunno...ceremony . Rehash the good times."

Yeah, last Mother's Day he went up to the lake. Back when he was still reeling from the blow. I doubt he rehashed any motherly memories back then.

"Alkali Lake is - well, it's cold there. When we went camping there, I was freezing."

Totally stupid sounding excuse. Yeah, I know. But I was grasping at straws. I so did not want to go there.

Scott: "It won't be like that now."

"I'm not the camping type."

Scott: "I don't have the nightmares anymore. I won't be freaking you out."

"It's isn't that. You were there before mom died - when there wasn't even a lake. You can picture what it was like before - what happened. When it was just a hydroelectric dam. A power facility. All I see there is that huge lake, and a mass of ruins. And I can't help but think that mom's buried somewhere under there."

So true. The lake was huge. And I knew that it wasn't natural. It was caused by the erosive action of tons and tons of water breaking the dam and flooding the area. And when I went there, I couldn't help but wonder at the chaos that created the lake. The force of the water that carved out a basin that size. And when I thought about what it must have looked like when it was happening - when the dam broke and all watery hell broke loose - invariably I'd get these visions of mom going under.

And that wasn't the worse part. I remembered watching stuff on television. There was one show on the Discovery Channel that said that water had a very high surface tension and reasonably high viscosity (density). And that when something crashed into water at high speed - or water crashed into something at high speed - it was like crashing into a reinforced concrete wall. And then these dark, morbid thoughts would weave into my mind. Thoughts about whether mom's body was obliterated completely by the amount and speed of the water. About how much it must have hurt her if death wasn't instantaneous. And that if she somehow survived the impact and was conscious, then she would have drowned. And I'd read that drowning was one of the worst ways to die and...oh gosh...I'm rambling on and on.

Scott: "Oh."

"So no more talk about that place. Okay?"

Scott: "Okay."

There was an awkward pause then - I figured that he was absorbing what I had said. I had never really talked to him about how I felt where Alkali Lake concerned. And now he knew why I didn't ever agree to go with him there after our first trip. I hated that place.

"I'm...gonna go to the Mansion."

Scott: "Oh, you do remember the -"

"War Game thing? Yeah. I'll be on time. I have more than a **few** hours. That's after lunch. I'm just going to go hang out until then."

Scott: "Right. I'll see you later. And son?"

"Hmm?"

Scott: "It's good to see you happy."

Yes, and it felt good to be happy too. My friends did a good job at making me forget sadness a lot of the times. But sometimes you just need more than the distraction friends could give you. Even the best of friends. You needed someone who could help you face your problems instead of temporarily forgetting them. And I was happy that I'd finally found such a someone.

"It's good to be happy. See you later, dad."

And out I go into the bright and sunny new day.

* * *

How many times in movies have you seen the weather reflecting the state of human affairs? Like say for example, rain falling during funerals. Almost as if the heavens themselves were crying for lost life. Eerie, would you say? There are people who believe in those sort of things - as above, so below. Some people are of the belief that a bright, sunny morning is a sign that the day will go well. And waking up to thunder and lightning is of bad omen. It was bright and sunny on that Tuesday morning. But **would** the day go well? That was the question indeed...

Jubilee: "Nice touch with the tops, Amara."

Amara giggled and thanked Jubilee.

Amara: "I knew you'd like it."

Yes. It was simply **amazing** what a spray on fabric paint could do!

Jubilee: "You ready?"

Amara: "Yeah. A little nervous about how John might react - but we can't back down from our plan now."

Both girls stared out from the window of Jubilee's dorm room. In the distance, they could make out the form of Jonathan Summers slowly making his way towards the Mansion's front door. With a final strengthening of their resolve, Jubilee and Amara tidied up, locked the door and stepped out into the empty hallway.

Amara: "No one's in the hallway."

Jubilee: "They're all downstairs. Either in the finishing stages of having breakfast or lounging around waiting for their classes to begin."

Amara: "Okay, let's go down to the dining hall first."

And so they made their way down to the ground floor. The Xavier Institute was about to be rudely awakened...

* * *

I had barely walked into the Mansion's ground floor lobby when I noticed the hustle and bustle about. All around me I could hear the sound of scandalous murmurings. And cell phones were working overtime. We have quite the rumor mill at the Institute. I personally suffered when it somehow got out that I had tried to "murder Emma Frost". I reasoned that people must have been spreading gossip around. And damned good gossip too by the looks on the faces of everyone I saw talking on the cell phones. I knew that people were all talking about the same thing - whatever it was - because I saw one group of friends get a call. And then another group got a call. And then the members of both groups looked at each other - broke out laughing and yelled "Dining Hall!" Whatever the hell that meant.

I dismissed it. But upon walking down the hallway, I knew I just **had** to check it out for myself. You see, there was what could pass for a stampede right about then. And I estimated that close to thirty five people were heading for the Dining Hall. I myself loved a nice scandal every now and then. And since I had a lot of free time, I decided to go see what all the hype was about. When I finally reached the Dining Hall, I could see that a fair sized crowd had gathered. And I couldn't see anything past that thick conglomeration of people. So I levitated myself upward and over the throng. Those who were similarly blocked and could fly followed my example. What I saw left me shaken and very, very disturbed...

Jubilee and Amara were sitting together, having breakfast it seemed. But Amara's head was on Jubilee's shoulder. They both wore matching tops and skirts. And on each top, there were emblazoned the words "I'm With Her!". Together with an arrow pointing to the other girl. I began trembling when I saw Jubilee take a morsel of food and feed it to Amara in a very tantalizing manner. And the way Amara liked her lips (and Jubilee's fingers) and asked for more was...was...

Jubilee: "Do you people mind? Me and my girlfriend are trying to have breakfast."

Amara: "Yes, be gone. We worked up quite an appetite last night and I'm starving."

Girlfriend?! Jubilee, Amara - lesbians! My mind refused to process that as a remote possibility. Wait a minute - did Amara say that they worked up an appetite during the night? Doing what exactly?! Or maybe it was better that I not find out... I visually scanned the crowd looking for Bobby and Ray. And at last I located them. They were both at the front and Bobby was busily snapping photographs. Ray seemed to be keeling over with laughter. All the disruption caused by this spectacle was bound to attract attention from the teachers. And sure enough, here come Logan and Remy right now. They look alarmed at the size of the crowd. They must have thought that some kind of fight was going on. Logan pushes his way through the crowd, angrily yelling for people to get the hell out of his way. Remy is more reserved with his language and manner. But when they finally managed to break through, the look on both their faces was the same. It was that of unadulterated shock.

Logan: "Jubilee?! What - what are you doing, kid?"

As I've mentioned before, Logan isn't particularly close to any of the students. Except for Jubilee. She's like a daughter to him. And I'm guessing he wasn't too happy with what he caught his "daughter" doing. Logan's sharp eyes scanned the writing on both their tops.

Jubilee: "I'm trying to have breakfast with the girl I love - and all these people insist on bothering us."

Remy's shock had by then passed. And damn me if he didn't look a little...turned on. And then I noticed that a lot of the guys did seem to be kinda turned on by the idea. The girls however were a different matter. They must have been upset with all the attention the self-proclaimed lesbians were getting from the boys.

Logan: "Break it up! Ain't nothin' to see here!"

I jumped (well, as far as "jumping" goes when you're in midair). Logan's voice tone sounded...kinda irritated. The crowd didn't shift except to get closer to the action. Logan was feared and respected by most of the students. But this spectacle was enough to enflame young hearts with the courage to stand against an angry Wolverine...

Boy: "Says who?!"

Jubilee: "Oh well, it's obvious that they aren't going anywhere until they see what they came for. You think we should give the people what they want, baby?"

Amara: "Uh huh. Our public awaits."

My jaw dropped. Logan's eyes popped. Remy's mouth drooled. And everyone gasped. Jubilee's lips were edging dangerously close to Amara's. Time seemed to slow down. Amara's lips parted. As did Jubilee's. I saw Jubilee's tongue slip over Amara's lips and into her mouth. And then they were both lip locked, sealed in a passionate kiss that seemed to go on and on and on (many boys began to sigh)...

Logan: "Jubilee! Amara! Stop this shit right now!"

They did nothing of the sort and kept right at it. That kiss was so NOT PG-13! There were some cat calls then. Most girls frowned.

Logan: "Remy."

Remy: "W-what?"

Logan: "Gimme a hand here!"

The next minute, Remy was busily ushering / pushing students out of the Dining Hall under pain of promised detention. Pretty soon the room was emptied. Logan looked up and saw me hovering there. Jubilee finally saw me and waved. I shakily returned the gesture and landed at their table. Bobby and Ray poked their heads around the corner. Jubilee and Amara waved them over too. They were more than happy to come over. Despite the obviously upset Logan. As soon as Bobby was close enough, Logan grabbed his camera and tore out the memory card.

Bobby: "Hey! I was -"

Logan: "Gonna go beat your meat to it?!"

Bobby froze - not literally of course. But he went pale and was rooted to the spot. I looked on in shock that Logan would react like that. I know he's one of those macho types. And homosexuality would be like poison for him. But I was also aware that a lot of straight guys weren't too aggressive towards lesbianism. Faggotry - yeah. But not so much against lesbos - many like watching girl on girl action. Hell, a good deal of them stash lesbian porn. I guess Logan was one of those types who felt that it was man/woman all the way and any other pairing was totally wrong and incomprehensible.

Bobby: "Can I please have my camera?"

Logan: "You can get your camera back. But I'll be clearing this memory card before I return it."

Jubilee: "Stop being so mean."

Amara: "Don't worry, Bobby. We don't mind celebrating our love and preserving it for posterity. We'll take a few shots just for you - promise."

She winked and Bobby went red in embarrassment. Logan also went red - well, **redder**. Except in his case, it was probably due to anger.

Logan: "What in the hell are you two thinking?"

Logan went off on a rant. Which was so not like him. He doesn't talk and talk and talk. So I was figuring that he was having a hard time coming to terms with this and his ranting was his way of trying to sort out what was going through his head. He mentioned that Amara was royalty - the sole heir to the throne of Nova Roma. And that her parents were going to freak out if they got word. And considering that so many students knew - it was just a matter of time before the news hit the Internet. She had to learn to act responsibly. She had a responsibility to her people and - here Logan was cut off.

Amara: "I owe more to myself than to my people. I am fed up with hiding who I am. I deserve to be happy."

Jubilee smiled at the statement and hugged her girlfriend supportively.

Remy: "Ain't your father planning to -"

Amara: "Arranged marriage is not for me. Nova Roma better get used to the idea of two queens. Because I'm not changing."

Jubilee: "Oh baby..."

More mushy hugging was precipitated right about then.

Remy: "Damn..."

I looked on, speechless. Amara had had a couple of boyfriends in the past. What was she doing then? Keeping up appearances of being straight. Wait a minute. Benjamin Haynes had dated her and cheated on her. Was Amara not giving him intimacy or sex? Was that the reason he did what he did? Because she wasn't giving it up to him because she was in love with Jubilee? And oh my God! Jubilee had never had a boyfriend before. I always thought that it was because she was so ambitious that she didn't want a boy to get in the way of her academic growth. But now...

Logan: "Jubilee, this is some kind of joke? Right?"

All the while, Jubilee was reasonably calm and collected. But there was something about the tone that Logan used in that statement that got to her - hey, it got to me too. She became somewhat irate.

Jubilee: "No, it isn't. I love Amara, she loves me and that's all there is to it. Hey! What are you -"

Logan had taken Jubilee by the arm and was trying to lead her away.

Amara: "Unhand my girlfriend, you ruffian!"

Amara tried unsuccessfully to release Jubilee from Logan's hold. After failing miserably, she pouted in annoyance. Logan looked at Jubilee sternly.

Logan: "See - here's one of the reasons why you need a man. For protection."

That was a direct contradiction of what the teachers (including Logan) preached! That girls should rely on boys? Uh huh - it seemed that Logan was prepared to resort to hypocrisy. Because here at the Xavier Institute, we preach that everyone should strive to be self-reliant. And our strong female role models (and teachers) didn't stand for girls taking a backseat whilst the boys drove.

"But don't we teach everyone to defend themselves here? We don't assign all the girls to a guy, and let the guys train while the girls cheerlead them on. Do Storm, Rogue or Psylocke need a man to protect them?"

Amara: "Mhmm hmm. How many times has Rogue saved your behind, eh?"

Yes, at long last I had found my voice. Jubilee and Amara (however much a part of me still refused to believe it) had done what I was too chicken shit to do. They had my respect. And now they needed support. Bobby and Ray were speechless and didn't look like they had it in them to say anything to Logan. So if they weren't going to stand up for Jubilee and Amara - I would have to. The way Logan was reacting... Well, Jubilee was to be pitied having him for a father figure. I was so glad that he wasn't my "dad". Whether biological or just playing the role. I could only hope that my dad wouldn't react like that when he found out (I didn't plan on coming out soon. But eventually the truth would come out, it always does).

Jubilee: "I don't need a man to feel whole! Now let me go!"

Logan: "I'm getting you down to Betsy. Or maybe the Professor. Someone who can help you."

Jubilee didn't answer for a minute or two. She just looked at Logan like she had been slapped. I felt like hugging her. Hearing that from someone I looked up to like a father would do the same thing to me. Him believing that I was "sick" and needed "help". Basically, it seemed that Logan wanted someone to straighten her out. Presently, with a massive twist, Jubilee managed to extricate herself from Logan's grip.

Jubilee: "There's nothing wrong with me. And I don't need their help."

Logan: "I'm only tryin' to - "

Jubilee: "I don't need yours either."

Logan looked to be genuinely stung.

Jubilee: "I mean, this is ridiculous. You freak out because you hear that I love Amara? It's better than being a cold stone like you and loving no one."

Ouch. Very ouch! That was not only something mean to say...but it was also sorta true. Okay, suffice it to say that Logan's expression was as hurt as I'd ever seen him (excluding that morning when I walked in on him and Ororo).

Logan: "I have a class now. We **will** be talkin' about this later. I'm only lookin' out for ya, kid."

Jubilee: "Well, you can stop doing that as of now."

With every appearance of being genuinely hurt, Logan walked off.

Remy: "Just, give him a little time, girls. He's just shocked, is all."

Remy checked his watch and said that he had to go too. He gave a small, but supportive, smile and left. Left us alone in the now empty Dining Hall. Jubilee, Amara, Ray, Bobby and me. Where was Ashley? I glanced uneasily at Ray and Bobby. They looked like they were about to say something to me. But they held off on it. I made my way over to Jubilee. She was still standing where Logan had pulled her.

"Jubilee, maybe we should go somewhere else. Those students will be coming right back over when they realize that Logan and Remy are gone."

Jubilee: "Yeah. Let's go to the front lawn. The only people there will be the odd gardener or two."

She looked a little shaken. Okay, more than a little. I was going to help lead her but then I had a feeling that Amara might not like that. After all, if that were me and Julian it just happened to, I would want to be the one helping him get back on his feet (well, when we're out in any case).

_Amara, could you come over and help your girlfriend?_

_Amara: Oh - sure._

We all walked out the back exit of the Dining Hall and managed to make our way to the front lawn in peace. I decided that the best place for our cool down would be in the shade of the grove. And we would have the added benefit of being hidden from the view of prying eyes. Well, at least if people were looking for them from the Mansion. If they were on the lawn, then they'd be able to see us and we'd be able to see them. Presently, we were seated under the shade of the largest tree in the small grove. As soon as we did so - Bobby spoke.

Bobby: "So how long have you known?"

Jubilee: "Oh, since I was thirteen."

Bobby then made it clear that he wasn't talking to either Amara or Jubilee. He looked at me curiously. And not with the anger that filled his eyes the last time he looked at me.

"What? I didn't know anything. I am just as shocked as you are!"

Jubilee and Amara were watching me with unreadable expressions. I guess I must have sounded harsh - I spoke a little forcefully to drive the point home to the questioning Bobby (he was looking at me unbelievingly).

"Shocked but supportive, girls."

Bobby: "Is that why you got so mad whenever we teased you about being gay? You knew about Jubilee and Amara and stuff? And thought that maybe we were being...prejudiced or something? It made you uncomfortable keeping their secret."

"I just said to you that I didn't know!"

Amara: "We didn't tell anyone, Bobby."

Bobby: "He could have been spying on you and found out?"

"I have better things to do than spy on girls."

Oh shit. I quite forgot that was Bobby's favorite pastime. Luckily for me, neither he nor Ray said anything. Ray as a matter of fact had said nothing since he saw them. A fact that wasn't lost on Jubilee.

Jubilee: "I'd appreciate it if you'd say **something**, Ray."

Ray: "So...you're lesbians."

Well why don't we all don't just point out the obvious?

Amara: "I hope that you don't have some kinda problem with this."

Ray: "No. Of course I don't...have a problem."

Okay, surely he could sound a little more supportive than that. Jubilee and Amara were going to need all the support they could get. Bobby seemed okay. Ray could do better - but I was sure that with a little work he'd be okay. So they'd be okay with the support from the male division. What about the female division? The only other girl in our group was Ashley. And she was nowhere to be seen.

"Guys, have you all seen Ashley for the morning?"

Ray: "No."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. I didn't expect Ray to be talking to me. He hadn't done anything to suggest that he'd seen me earlier. For all I knew, I could have been invisible and inaudible to him.

Bobby: "So...thirteen, huh?"

Jubilee: "Yeah."

Bobby: "And you, Amara?"

Amara: "Fourteen."

Bobby: "Why did you think that you had to hide it from us? I mean, we're all friends."

Amara and Jubilee both gave Bobby a very cold stare in response to that question. The boy flinched. That was how cold it was.

Amara: "We didn't have any clue how you guys would react."

Jubilee: "Until you and Ray started up this gay thing with John."

Amara: "And we got so scared that you'd freak out on us."

Both Ray and Bobby looked on in shock and embarrassment.

"Um, but why did you decide to come out? I mean - shouldn't seeing the way they were acting have convinced you to keep it secret?"

Jubilee: "Sometimes John, you get fed up of living in secret and denying who you truly are. Having to live a lie day after day."

The look in her eyes as she said this was disturbing. Poor Jubilee. And for that matter - poor ME!

Amara: "The torture it is whenever a boy keeps asking you out and you don't want to get found out - so you just go along with it."

Jubilee: "We decided after a long discussion that we'd had it. And we owe it all to you, John."

They owed coming out all the me?! How in the hell did they owe it to me?

Bobby: "I thought you said that you didn't know?!"

"Of course I didn't, idiot!"

Jubilee: "When we saw how open-minded John was. How he wasn't a homophobic bigot like you two were...we figured that even though it might open us up to the possibility of ridicule...we'd do it. Because no matter what, we'd still have true friends like John who'd support us come what may."

Amara and Jubilee both stared at me with heart melting gratitude and each pecked me on the cheek.

Jubilee: "Now we can finally be free for God's sake."

Bobby: "I don't know about Ray - but I would have been totally okay with it."

Amara: "Oh?"

Ray: "Me too."

Jubilee: "Ray, when you were teasing John you went way overboard. You called him a faggot."

Ray: "Faggots are different."

The son of a bitch!

Amara: "How is it different?"

Ray: "Well...for one thing, it's two guys...and..."

Yes Ray. **Do** go on!

Jubilee: "Okay. So if Bobby happened to come out tomorrow - you'd be all supportive to Amara and me...but turn your back on him at the same time?"

Yeah, talk about hypocrisy. Jubilee and Amara looked at Ray a little piercingly.

Ray: "Bobby's not... Wait, you aren't gay by any chance, right Bobby?"

The expression on Bobby's face was enough to tell me that he wasn't amused in the least.

Bobby: "Judging by the look on your face, even if I was - I wouldn't tell you."

Bobby looked a little angry. He may have been **teasing** me about the gay stories with Ray. But Ray had gone so far as to **accuse** me of actually **being** gay. Maybe Bobby wasn't homophobic after all and really **was** taking things too far because he has snow for brains. Ray, I knew for certain was a homophobe - faggots are different my ass!

Bobby: "So if I **was** gay - you'd -"

Ray: "This is crazy."

Bobby: "What would ya do, Ray?"

Ray: "You'd...still be my friend. I mean...obviously..."

Bobby: "You don't sound too convincing. You don't look it either. I mean, if **you** were gay I'd at least make an attempt to be supportiv- "

Ray: "Don't put me and gay in the same sentence."

Ray and Gay. They rhyme. Those two words would so go together - had a nice ring to it. Ray-Gay, Gay-Ray...()

Bobby: "Forget it. I guess maybe we aren't as tight as I thought."

Ray: "Oh come on!"

Bobby: "Jubilee, Amara - I'm sorry if the way I was acting made you feel bad. And John?"

"Huh?"

Bobby: "I'm sorry about making you feel so uncomfortable. No more gay jokes."

"Uh...thanks, Bobby."

An apology at last. And a genuine one too. Amara and Jubilee's coming out had several very significant advantages. It revealed that Bobby was not the little homophobic prick that I thought he was. Of course, Ray was still a jerk in my book. But I guess I'd have to get used to people in my life not liking my lifestyle. Especially people I, at some point, was close to. And since Amara and Jubilee were gay like me...maybe I could...come out to them? Getting the burden off my shoulders by sharing it with Betsy felt so good. Maybe I'd feel even better to share it with actual friends? And being gay themselves, they'd be able to understand.

And let's not forget that they had left me in the dust. There they were, those two amazingly strong, brave girls who had the courage to come out to the entire school it seemed. A school full of **straight** (Well of course, statistically they couldn't **all** be straight. Let's say straight-acting instead) students...and there I was...having misgivings about coming out to two **gay** girls. Man did I feel like a wuss. If they could come out to the entire school. Then I could come out to them. As former in the closet lesbians, they knew what fear of discovery was. They wouldn't tell anyone if I didn't want them to.

Amara: "Thank you, Bobby. If I ever decide to give boys a chance - watch out!"

Jubilee: "You slut! You'd leave alla this for a scrimpy little piece of dick?! After all I do for you?!"

Bobby: "Hey, it ain't little! If Amara saw it she'd switch teams so fast it'd make your head spin."

Jubilee: "You have nothing that can surpass my dildo."

They laughed. Well, except for Ray. He was still frowning. No doubt at what Bobby had said.

Bobby: "Were you guys serious? Uh...about taking a few...shots for me?"

Jubilee and Amara merely gave him a withering look. Bobby tried to persuade them - after all, they had promised. And the awkwardness of having two lesbian friends who were in love with each other started to dissolve as they bickered. Things were starting to return to a state of near normalcy - at least in our group of friends...

* * *

Erik Lensherr a.k.a. Magneto stood outside of the Xavier Institute's front gate in full battle regalia. Since he didn't want to attract attention by flying to the Mansion in broad daylight, Erik was forced to rent a heavily tinted car. But at least the tinted glass allowed him to forgo wearing a disguise and he could then wear his uniform instead. He knew that his arrival at the Xavier Institute would be greeted with much ill feeling. And probably some attempted violence too, considering the way things went the last time they got together. He'd need his armor and mentally shielded helmet in case things turned nasty.

Erik didn't know the location of Charles within the grounds. And it was best that he speak with him privately and in person before the less restrained X-men discovered his presence on the premises. It was a little after nine and the lawn was clear of students. They must have been wasting their time with their "classes", thought Erik. Which was a pity. If he had to fight his way through to Xavier, then using the students' safety as a bargaining chip would have been an advantage. He could have easily taken a few students on the grounds "hostage" and then demand that Xavier come out to converse with him. But they were all probably safe inside with their "teachers". Maybe he should wait for recess?

Erik: "No. There's no time for that."

Hovering over the gate, Erik began flying over the Mansion's front lawn and landed on the walkway. Determined to get to Charles Xavier - one way or another...

* * *

Jubilee: "Well, I guess it's time we go back inside. I have a Biology class with, Mr. McCoy."

I'll give Jubilee one thing. Nothing really seemed to phase her for long. She just outted herself to the school and got a less than understanding response from Logan (who I was really starting to dislike as a cold, insensitive person) and she was worried about missing her Biology class. She didn't even cry or anything - which I would have expected a girl to do. See what I mean when I say that she was ambitious - she was going to classes regardless. With a final deep breath, she got up, took her girlfriend by the hand (very lovingly, I might add) and we all began walking out of the grove with the intention of heading back inside. We didn't make it there however.

We had just made it out of the grove and onto the main walkway when Ray squinted, then stopped very suddenly. Then he pointed ahead of us - with a shaky finger - to draw our attention there. Ray was not very often speechless. But he was then. Walking some distance ahead of us was a man. Tall, certainly over six feet. The most prominent feature was the long, red cape. I had seen a cape matching that description only once before. And that was on the news... My blood ran cold at the realization.

Bobby: "That...that can't be..."

Amara: "Oh God! Look at his head!"

Jubilee: "A...helmet!"

Yes, a **very** characteristic helmet. One of kind really. And worn by only one person. Magneto! I didn't even stop to consider the possibility that there person up front could have been someone else. All I saw was the cape, the one of a kind helmet and assumed the worst. His back was turned. He wasn't psychic and we were far enough away so that he couldn't hear us. In a fair fight, Magneto would be a very formidable adversary. But what if he were attacked when he wasn't expecting it? With his back turned, all it would take would be a heavy enough object, travelling with enough speed...and the world would be rid of the murdering, so called Master of Magnetism!

Glancing around, I saw that there were many such objects in my nearby vicinity - a lamppost, a potted plant, a stone bench... All it would take would be a few seconds and it could be all over. It would be dishonorable to attack someone with their back turned (as Logan always reminded us in our training sessions) but it was far more dishonorable to stab someone in the back, like Magneto had done to the X-men last year. Oh yeah, and let's not forget maiming and murder.

"G-get back under the grove."

Even I was a little surprised at my cold, even voice tone (slight stutter notwithstanding). I sometimes wondered if I ever had Magneto at my mercy, what I'd do to him. And at those times, I panicked a little. But that was back when I was powerless. I pretty much doubted that throwing a small desk would have done anything much to the likes of Magneto. But now - I had the power I needed...a stone bench was more like it...

Ray: "You aren't going to do something stupid, are you?!"

"Get back under the grove!"

Amara reached for her cell phone and announced that she was calling the Professor via his emergency extension. The X-men weren't a death squad, dad had said to me during our little heart to heart. I was all for the death penalty where Magneto was concerned. But dad had done his best to let go of his rage. As had the rest of the team. Their sense of ethics would preclude them from taking such a course of action. They wouldn't give Magneto the death he deserved. They'd go for incarceration again. And then he'd just break out again and the cycle of suffering would continue with other innocent people being hurt. If I knew that the X-men would try to permanently solve the problem of Magneto - I would have mentally contacted the Professor myself. But they wouldn't kill him. So I'd have to do it myself. It'll all be over in a few seconds, I thought, steeling myself against the sudden cold chill that had come over me.

"Call whoever the hell you want. That bastard is going down today!"

Jubilee grabbed my arm to stop me. But that's the wonderful thing about having a power like telekinesis. Someone could restrain your hands, but that isn't where the power comes from. Sure, pointing can help your coordination and make things easier - but it wasn't an essential requirement. All I needed to do was look at the nearest stone bench (the entire walk was lined with them) and lift it into the air. I sent it hurtling towards Magneto's location. It picked up speed along the way and we all held our breath as time seemed to slow down. Any second now, the bench would collide with his back. For a guy his age, it could shatter every bone in his body. Just as the moment of truth arrived, a glowing orb of translucent, white energy materialized around him and the bench shattered upon it. The figure stopped and slowly turned around.

Bobby: "Oh shit!"

Ray: "John, you fucking idiot!"

Amara: "The Professor says to take cover and keep our distance. Magneto wouldn't risk coming here if it wasn't important - if we don't give him reason to hurt us then..."

Ray: "Oh, I think John just gave him reason enough!"

We started backing off. Even as Magneto slowly approached.

_Professor Xavier: The staff and I are on our way. Just keep your distance and do NOT provoke him further!_

BAMF!

A black blur materialized behind Magneto and Nightcrawler's arrival halted Magneto's further approach. They were saying things to each other that I couldn't pick up on, being relatively far away. But judging by the looks on Nightcrawler's face - I expect that he was calling down God's divine displeasure upon Magneto. Thirty seconds later, the Mansion's front door was blown open and the entire contingent of X-men stood at the threshold. In civilian garb - but in full battle stances.

Jubilee: "They're just standing there. It looks like they're...talking?"

"What the hell is going on here?!"

_Professor Xavier: I want you all to slip around the to the back and get inside._

**Talking** to him?! They should have been pummeling him to the ground! He backstabbed them last year and left them all to die! How could they just stand there when mom's...murderer was right before them?!

Bobby: "John! Come on inside!"

"I have got to hear for myself what he has to say. What they think is sooo important that it warrants actually listening to him - as opposed to beating the hell outta him."

Without waiting for any of their responses, I took to the air, making my way over to where the teachers were all standing. Ororo was the first one to repeat the Professor's mandate. It came as something as a shock when my father silenced her and Professor Xavier said nothing about it. Seeing as I wasn't going to be made to go inside, I lowered myself to ground level next to my father. Everyone was silent for a few uneasy seconds. Until the bastard spoke, eyeing me coldly (hey, I'd just thrown a stone bench at him).

Magneto: "Is he yours?"

Apparently that was addressed to my father.

Scott: "What of it?"

Magneto: "It explains the flying bench, is all."

Amara had told the Professor over the phone about what I had done. He now glanced at me a little disappointedly. And several of the other X-men gave me a few wierd-ish, semi-pitying looks. The fool went on.

Magneto: "I would have expected that a son of yours would have had better upbringing. Throwing stones at a visitor's back - where are his manners?"

Scott: "Yeah? Well you're an unwelcome visitor. A **very** unwelcome one. I would have sicked Dobermans on you."

That's telling him, dad. Before anything else could be said, the Professor raised his hand for silence.

Professor Xavier: "Please do us the favor of explaining your presence here, Erik. While I can hold onto my patience."

The Professor's voice was tight - as was his jaw. And I was aware that he was doing his utmost to restrain himself. Dad always said that mom was his first student, and in many ways the Professor considered her his daughter - and she viewed him as a second father. I was wrong for getting angry at them for not bashing Magneto's face in immediately. Dad and I weren't the only ones who'd lost her. If they could restrain themselves, then so could I. For now anyway. Just until we heard what he had to say. I suppose the fact that dad thought me mature enough to stay out with them had done a lot to pacify me. If he had faith that I wouldn't act in a less than acceptable way - I wasn't going to disappoint him.

Magneto: "I come on a matter of grave import. An issue that concerns all of us. But I don't think we should discuss it here. Not with...him present."

He raised his hand to point at me. Why the hell not? What would he not want me hearing from the likes of him? Because of him, my mother is dead. What could he have to say that was worse than that?

Professor Xavier: "Whatever you have to say - you'll say it right now or not at all. And in front of all of us."

Magneto: "Very well. It concerns our little bit of drama last year."

Ororo: "Little bit of drama? You left us all to die! How can you trivialize that?!"

Magneto seemed to be a little bewildered at that statement.

Magneto: "What do you mean **I left you to die**? If it were not for me - you'd all be dead."

Professor Xavier: "I very much doubt it. We're alive today due to Jean's sacrifice."

Magneto: "I am well aware of what Jean did. But have you considered that she would not have had the chance to **save** you had I not offered a helping hand."

Scott: "You tore Alkali Dam apart so that we wouldn't be able to follow you."

Magneto: "Wrong, you fool. Stryker triggered explosives along the dam's length to deter your pursuit of him. He didn't mind sacrificing his troops to escape. Mystique and I merely used the distraction to flee. I wasn't about to return to that plastic prison. And she's not a fan of incarceration either."

Professor Xavier: "What do you mean by saying that you helped us?"

Magneto: "Did you ever wonder who it was that maintained the dam's integrity for so long? Who kept it from crumbling while you were all - including Jean - inside your jet trying to take flight?"

Hank gasped. All present glanced towards him for an explanation.

Hank: "Professor, I told you that the dam should have shattered whilst we were all inside the jet. Do you remember?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Yes, I do."

Hank explained that while dad and Storm were busily trying to get the Blackbird into the air, he was calculating the stresses and force that the dam was being subjected to. And his quick simulation revealed that the dam was supposed to have crumbled within five minutes of the first major crack appearing on its surface.

Warren: "I thought that we were just frickin' lucky."

Dad **had** said that they were lucky that the dam held as long as it did. When we had our little heart to heart and he was explaining what had happened to them out at Alkali Lake...I distinctly remembered that.

Magneto: "Luck had nothing to do with it. **I** kept the dam from falling apart to buy you time to escape. But your jet remained stranded. And then I saw Jean get out. She was focussing on the jet and it **did** begin to rise. But then my limits were reached and I could not support the strain of the dam any longer. **That** is when the wave came rushing at her."

Most everyone present was distrustful of that explanation. But the Professor and Hank seemed convinced.

Magneto: "So you see, young man. I was not responsible for your mother's untimely passing. And I offer my condolences. She may have been misguided - "

Magneto glanced at the Professor, then continued,

Magneto: " - but she was a very courageous, unselfish woman who gave her life for the cause she believed in. And that I can respect."

"You **could** be lying. I wouldn't put it past you."

Professor Xavier: "He does not lie, John."

Magneto: "I give you all my word that I am being truthful."

Scott: "No, he doesn't lie. But he sometimes...forgets to mention certain things."

Magneto: "I believe I did not use any uncertain terms just now. I am part of the reason you're all alive - and now I demand an audience."

Everyone could only nod - somewhat dumbly - in agreement. Obviously still reeling from the revelation. As was I! I was unwilling to trust Magneto's words at the start. But no one present seemed to doubt his truthfulness any longer. Not even the Professor or dad. Not even Logan - and he pretty much doubts everyone - even allies.

Magneto: "Well, are you going to invite me in anytime soon?"

Professor Xavier: "Give us the gist of what's so important...and we may."

Magneto: "Oh very well. It concerns Alkali Lake. Or more specifically, what lies beneath its surface."

Having garnered everyone's attention, Magneto went on to explain. It was some very disturbing news indeed. Apparently unknown, seemingly military individuals had staked out the lake side and there was some heavy activity going on down there. What was more, Magneto revealed that the base itself was still functional underwater. And that it held a psionic boosting device, as well as very dangerous data in its main computer's memory banks. Data that included the personal details of many identified mutants. And the mutant list could very well include the X-men.

Professor Xavier: "Oh dear God."

Magneto: "What is more - we all know that Stryker considered the mutant race as a threat of the highest order. He may have left behind information in his computer files concerning your school...and its true purpose."

That made logical sense. But if he hated all mutants to such a degree, and he knew what the Xavier Institute's true purpose was...then why did he not reveal the school to the general public? If we were an institute that merely taught academic subjects to students who were all mutants - we wouldn't really get into any major trouble. Although the public **would** be very disturbed at the thought of a large gathering of mutants in one place. But as we gave training in the use of mutant powers and self-defense...not to mention the fighting and battle simulations we ran...Stryker could have used that information to further his ends. Why didn't he?

Magneto: "I trust that you now appreciate how desperate the situation is. We're outnumbered - greatly."

Storm: "And the Brotherhood is down to two. Say...where **is** Mystique anyway?"

Magneto: "She's busy carrying out schemes of her own. She won't be joining us, I'm afraid."

Storm: "I'm grateful."

Professor Xavier: "I'll have to mentally scan the area around Alkali Lake. Hopefully I'll be able to get an idea of how many we're dealing with."

Magneto's response was that Professor Xavier wouldn't like what he'd discover. He appraised the X-men. Their current number included:

Scott Summers (Cyclops)

Ororo Munroe (Storm)

Logan (Wolverine)

Warren Worthington III (Angel)

Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler)

Rogue

Remy LaBeau (Gambit)

Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke)

Piotr "Peter" Rasputin (Colossus)

Henry "Hank" McCoy (Beast)

That made ten X-men. Eleven if you threw in the Professor. Twelve counting Magneto. If they all went away, then who would look after the school? Well, I supposed that the Gamma team could handle it.

Magneto: "We'd still be outnumbered."

The X-men may have been a highly trained mutant team...but if those people skulking around Alkali Lake **were** in any way military, then they'd have special training too. And in all probability, they'd be well armed. Since the only significant thing about Alkali Lake was that it housed the base of an anti-mutant group...that was the only reason those unknown people would take interest in it. Considering how closely it concerned mutant kind - they could very well have been trained to fight mutant adversaries too.

Betsy: "We still have no idea of the intentions of these...people."

Logan: "Worst case scenario - they're another rogue, anti-mutant military group."

Scott: "Best case scenario - they're government sanctioned. Either way - if they discover what's in that base and learn how to use it...we're screwed."

Magneto: "Our best hope is to infiltrate the base. And then set remotely detonating explosives in order to destroy it once and for all."

Professor Xavier: "We'd better get down to the subbasement and formulate a plan of action."

Magneto: "It's been ages since I've last been down there. Done anything new with the place?"

With withering looks, the X-men quickly followed the Professor and Magneto into the Mansion, leaving me behind to ponder. So Magneto **wasn't** responsible for mom's death after all...

* * *

Shortly afterwards in the War Room...

Professor Xavier: "It's the strangest thing. I definitely sensed the presence of human minds around the ruins. But when I tried to zero in on them, in order to glean information...I couldn't."

The gathered mutants didn't take that as a good sign. Professor Xavier was quite probably the most talented mutant telepath on the planet. With the psionic augmentation that Cerebro afforded, his psychic range was on a global scale. Alkali Lake was previously no problem for him. And the minds around the area were supposedly non-mutant, human ones. Far easier to deal with than the unique minds of mutants. No one could understand what the problem could be. Until Psylocke made a suggestion.

Psylocke: "Well, if they **are** anti-mutant dissidents, with military backing...then perhaps they have discovered a way to shield their thoughts from telepathic scans. You and Magneto managed to figure out how over a decade ago."

She pointed to Magneto's infamous telepathy blocking helmet to prove her point.

Psylocke: "You two were men ahead of your time. They must have caught up by now."

Professor Xavier: "That seems very plausible. And very disturbing. Who knows what else they will come up with over time."

Magneto: "So now I take it that you believe me fully and I have your absolute trust?"

Wolverine: "You ain't ever gonna have our absolute trust...but close enough."

Cyclops: "If the area IS crawling with them and we're outnumbered, we cannot risk an all out confrontation or we'll lose. And then we'll certainly be put under interrogation - "

Magneto: "More like **torture**. And then who knows what we might reveal under such treatment. There comes a time when the strongest of wills shatter..."

Magneto trailed off as he remembered his own experiences with Colonel William Stryker...

Storm: "Yes, we have to conduct this mission covertly. Open fighting is to be avoided at all costs."

All present glanced seriously at Wolverine - who merely nodded impatiently.

Magneto: "It's not our aim to defeat them today. All we need do is prevent them from accessing the Cerebro clone and more importantly - the data in the computers' memory banks."

Magneto was of the belief that if he were close enough, he could create an electromagnetic disturbance powerful enough to inactivate all the technology on the base and quite possibly wipe the computer's stored data. But the base itself would still need to be destroyed in order to dispose of the Cerebro clone.

Cyclops: "We'll set explosives for remote detonation. That's simple enough. But...we have one big problem."

Professor Xavier: "Yes, how do we get down under the water and **into** the base itself unseen?"

No doubt the roads leading into the lakeside area would be watched by the unknowns. As would the sky. So land and sea approaches would be cut off. Probably for miles and miles around.

Magneto: "Pity that Avalanche is languishing in prison. Or we could have tunneled underground and..."

A thoughtful look manifested upon Magneto's countenance.

Magneto: "Teleportation. We can teleport inside the base."

Most eyes looked upon Nightcrawler. Who was quick to quash that particular plan.

Nightcrawler: "I won't be able to see where it is I'm teleporting to. And what's more, I can't remember the layout of the base - so I haven't got a mental image."

Magneto scoffed and replied that he wasn't thinking of Kurt at all.

Magneto: "Your particular brand of teleportation is nigh useless in this instance. But I know someone who can help."

Professor Xavier: "Who?"

Magneto: "He's a bit shy and certainly wouldn't be interested in meeting any of you lot."

Wolverine: "Ain't that just a load of bull."

Magneto: "He has the power to remotely teleport anyone or anything - anywhere on Earth. And that's not even the end of his range."

Professor Xavier: "Remote teleportation?"

Magneto explained. This mutant could simply think of a place where he'd like to be or where he'd like to send someone or something...and presto, like magick...it happened. Nightcrawler looked on in awe - and a little jealousy.

Nightcrawler: "But how does he know where to teleport if he can't see or remember where..."

Magneto: "You know how birds navigate? They have a region of their brain that's sensitive to the local variations in the Earth's electromagnetic field. Most people think they use instinct - but they use the Earth's gridlines of electromagnetic force as a global map. This fellow's powers follow the same principle. I'll just have to send a message."

Professor Xavier: "Well...I suppose it is a godsend."

Wolverine: "Just a little question."

Magneto: "It had better not be a facetious one."

Wolverine: "If he can do alla that - and you're **friends** - then why didn't you ask him to bust Sabretooth and Avalanche outta prison for ya?"

Magneto: "Well...it seems that he has a misguided sense of ethics and doesn't want to break the law."

Storm: "Hmm, imagine that."

Professor Xavier: "Well, as long as we can get in and out."

Magneto: "Okay, so here's the plan."

All present will board the Blackbird. It's put on stealth mode and landed a safe distance from Alkali Lake. The Professor will monitor the situation from the Blackbird via the portable Cerebro unit. Magneto's mystery friend will then teleport all active mission members under the surface of Alkali Lake and near base's entrance. All present will have oxygen masks on for breathing. If there is any opposition - they should be taken out. Then the strike team will enter the base.

Magneto: "I'll give you my friend's number, Charles. If any of us contacts you saying that the mission should be scrapped, you can call him and tell him to get us out of there."

Professor Xavier: "Good idea. You seem to want to keep his identity a secret from us. Aren't you afraid that I'll trace his location via the call?"

Magneto: "Oh I'll make sure he's far from home during all of this. Besides, it's not like you'll ever be able to find him if he doesn't want to be found. Oh, just one more thing - "

Professor Xavier: "Yes?"

Magneto: "This mission will NOT go to hell like the last one at Alkali Lake. We're going there to safeguard mutant-kind. If there are humans in the base and we have to detonate it, we will not be wasting time saving their behinds. I'm not willing to die for their sake - especially as they in all probability will try to kill us."

All present had no choice but to agree. With a lot of Stryker's men, the situation was different - they had no will of their own and they were being mentally controlled. But these people were different. And they were at Alkali Lake on their own free will.

Professor Xavier: "We'll depart immediately - just as soon as Hank and Remy are through with those explosives."

Magneto: "Good. Now if you'll excuse me...I have a call to make..."

* * *

Whilst the Professor and the X-men were busy in the subbasement discussing their Alkali Lake issues, the rest of the school was divided into groups of manageable size. Each group was assigned several Generation X members for the purposes of supervision. As luck would so have it, all my friends happened to be placed in the group I was assigned to. And since I had by then become pretty friendly with everyone on the Alpha Squadron, my friends thought it comfortable to say some things to me in front of my newest friends - after all, we were all friends (by association), weren't we?

Ray: "You done lost your mind."

Bobby: "Pelting Magneto with a bench? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Um...I wasn't really thinking right. I just saw him and flipped out."

Ray: "I'll say. You have been acting strange lately. Ever since - "

So help me God - had he mentioned anything remotely close to those gay stories I'd have beaten the shit out of him right then and there!

Ray: " - ever since Emma went and screwed around with your mind."

Thank you, God.

Tabitha: "Well, I understand why you did it."

I looked at her with gratitude and thanked her.

Tabitha: "Not that I would have done it myself though. I mean, you saw the guy responsible for your mom's death and..."

I blushed a (more than a little) in embarrassment.

"Yeah, well...the thing about that is Magneto wasn't responsible for what happened last year."

That was enough to send waves of shock amongst them. After being badgered for details, I explained what I had learned during Magneto's little speech outside the Mansion's front door.

Bobby: "Mags could just be playing them for fools."

"He convinced everyone. Including the Professor and dad. They know more about what went on at Alkali Lake than I do. Truth be told, I think Magneto's telling the truth."

The incredulous stares continued.

Jubilee: "So you tried to crush Magneto when he wasn't really responsible at all?"

Bobby: "Well, let's all try to remember that Magneto isn't an innocent in any case."

Amara: "Mhmm. He might be innocent in that he wasn't responsible for what happened at Alkali Lake. But what about Liberty Island and all the other plots he's concocted."

Tabitha: "So true, so true."

Ray: "What exactly are they doing in the Subbasement? Why the hell did he come here in the first place?"

I opened my mouth to speak (not to reveal everything against the rules of course). But Tabitha hastily interrupted me.

Tabitha: "That is classified information and is to be divulged purely on a need to know basis."

Bobby: "But -"

Tabitha: "Luckily for you, I have never been a stickler for rules and regulations and all that shit."

They were really fortunate that Sam wasn't with us. I had a feeling that he would have put his foot down and enforced the regulations. I had some misgivings about telling them what was up - but I supposed that there wouldn't be any harm once they didn't go about spreading it. They - as all students knew - what our teachers really did when they went mysteriously missing.

"Okay, as long as this doesn't leave our group."

Ray: "Can't we tell Ashley if she asks?"

I thought about it. Ashley wasn't anywhere to be seen. So she must have been under the supervision of another group of GenXers. She was the newest addition to the school. And I was sure that the Professor had explained to her its true purpose. But even so...if she wasn't here now to listen, they were not to be telling her. I trusted my friends completely (well, at least I was sure they wouldn't blab about this). But Ashley was new and would have to earn trust like that.

Jubilee: "So spill it already."

The first thing they'd need to know was the rough gist of what had happened at Alkali Lake the year before. It was a long drawn out story. So I just told them about the mutant hating group and their base there.

Bobby: "And you're saying that it's still in working order?"

Ray: "And underwater. And...military people have been swarming the area?"

"That's right. And Magneto knew he couldn't handle the situation on his own. So he came running here for help."

Amara: "Why would that concern the X-men?"

Tabitha: "Well...you see, there's information in the computers there that might relate to the school and what it really does."

Bobby: "Fuck! How would anyone know about -"

Tabitha: "Jason Stryker's dad was a Colonel in with the rogue military faction. And so he knew what the school was about. He may have backed up that info on those computers. He was the one who kidnapped the Professor last year."

Ray: "Jason Stryker...the dorky looking kid with one blue and one green eye?"

"That's the one. Though I might add that he wasn't as pathetic and dorky as you think."

Ray: "Eh?"

Tabitha explained about the brain operation that Jason had undergone (after his powers lashed out and killed his mother). They couldn't believe that someone as "dorky" as Jason was capable of such a thing.

Tabitha: "Rub someone the wrong way long and bad enough and you'd be surprised."

I noticed that Tabitha was eyeing Ray when she said that. I had pointed him out as being the main jackass responsible for my recent teasing. Arrogant Ray at first blushed when he thought that she was giving him the eye (he's so damned conceited). But within seconds he realized that for some reason unknown to him, she was looking at him in scorn. He promptly stopped smiling. Tabitha took up the story once more and enlightened them further.

Jubilee: "So they're totally outnumbered?"

They all looked at me and I knew why.

Bobby: "John, aren't you worried?"

Of course I was worried. Mom died there and I didn't want my father to lose his life or get hurt at that place. So yeah, I was worried. But not as much as I'd be if they didn't have a good plan. They weren't going to go their in an all out assault. Kamikaze was not an option. They were going to sneak in, do what they had to do, and then sneak back out. It was a far cry from "safe", but it was as safe as they could get, and from what I'd heard - a good plan. The plan they had the year before was anything but good. It wasn't even a real plan, it was a desperate act. This was different and I explained that to my friends.

Amara: "Well, I'm sure they know what their doing."

"Yeah, they do."

I hope...

* * *

It was a little after eleven thirty at night. And all members of the X-men were standing in the Hangar, making the final preparations for their journey. I was also present there ( as were the other members of the Alpha, Beta and Gamma squads) . Earlier that night, a second briefing was held in which members of the Alpha, Beta and Gamma members were more thoroughly informed as to what would be taking place. It came to me as a source of shock to learn that the Gamma members - and Julian was a Gamma - would be accompanying the X-men on this mission. The reason was simple. It would not be wise to leave the Professor all alone in the Blackbird unguarded. Whilst all the X-men were away, the Gammas were to maintain defensive positions around the jet.

It was a good plan, I kept telling myself. Dad was experienced in these things. But aside from simulations and a few active minor missions - Julian and the other Gammas weren't. And I admit that the worrying centers of my brain started to work overtime. I had only learnt that bit (about the Gammas going along on the mission) a couple hours before. And since Julian was busy getting ready and going over mission details with the others - I didn't have as much alone time with him (as I'd have liked) to keep warning him to be careful. In public all I could do was give small, discreet looks. I didn't dare send my thoughts out to him telepathically for fear that in my nervousness, a stray thought or two might leak out to other people around him.

As for the Beta team, they would operate the Mansion's security network and be responsible for Mansion defense whilst the main team was away. Just in case anything came up whilst the Professor and the others were away. And as for members of the Alpha team, we were assigned to babysitting posts. Yeah, we had to keep peace and order amongst the students. See that they didn't play with toys that had small removable parts or strayed too near water. And make sure they were fed, did their homework and went to bed on time (boring!).

Professor Xavier: "Well...we're about ready to depart."

As he said this, the murmuring came to an abrupt end and the X-men, and Gammas lined up. The time for words of warning was past. It was then the time for looks of warning instead. Whilst the Professor went through his final bit of instructions, mostly to the Gammas, I gave parting looks to my dad and Julian. Once Betsy caught me and Julian in a visual exchange and practically burst into a small girlish giggle. Professor Xavier probably figured it out (he looked at the three of us clandestinely, and shook his head) but went on. And then the time came when they all walked up the ramp into the jet, the double doors closed, we exited the Hangar proper and went into the observation room...and the jet took off and left the Mansion...

Kitty/Shadowcat: "Alright, it's paaartty timeee!"

I looked at the brown-haired girl who said it. She was a member of the Beta squad. I hadn't really had much contact with the Beta squad. I guess to me, they were like the middle child in a family. You take more interest in the youngest (Alpha) and oldest (Gamma) and neglect the middle one (just joking of course). Everyone looked at Kitty in exasperation. She simmered down and replied,

Kitty: "I was just trying to lighten this tense mood!"

Well, at least she wasn't serious about it. I mean, who could think of partying at a time like this? As if a party would be enough to distract anyone considering the nature of the current mission. I would have thought that once people hit the Beta level, everyone would be acting all mature and stuff. The Gamma's all did. And even among the Alphas, everyone knew when to act the role. But I suppose that frivolity must have been one of that girl's quirks. Maybe during the absence of the others, I'd get a chance to learn more about the Betas.

Reymundo/Risk: "Well, let's go guys. We got work to do too."

Sighs abounded...

Donovan/Achilles: "And baby sitting's supposed to count as X-training?"

Similarly, the other Alphas griped as our Squad leader, Risk, led the way out of the subbasement and into the Mansion...

* * *

Babysitting was such a drag. I mean, I almost wished they'd act up and give us some trouble. But they were all goody-goody and it had long since become too damned boring. At the beginning, I enjoyed wielding a little power over my former fellows. But that quickly grew stale. They obeyed without question my "orders". It would have been more exciting if one or two of them had dared challenge my authority. But as it was - no one did. My assigned group all followed my commandments and went to bed early without a single complaint. And so I was left with nothing to do, but sit down in front of the tube watching old black and white horror movies.

As anyone who's not an absolute and incontrovertible wuss will attest to - old black and white horror movies are not worthy of being called scary. People must have been easily frightened in those days to call that shit _horror_. The Return Of The Mummy...HA! Come to think of it - the newer ones weren't all that spine-tingling either...Night of the Living Dead my ass. Almost without realizing it, I was drifting slowly to sleep...

* * *

Cyclops: "Professor, the motion and infra-red detectors indicate that the entire lakeside is swarming with activity."

Professor Xavier nodded in Cyclops' direction and turned towards Magneto. According to him, his _friend_ (who he referred to as Gateway) had the power and ability to teleport all members of the strike team inside the now defunct base of Colonel William Stryker. Professor Xavier had been given this mysterious individual's cell phone number, and even though Magneto was seemingly compliant in handing over control of the mission to him...Xavier felt that it would be best for Magneto to make the call.

Professor Xavier: "Alright team. You will divide into three factions, A, B and C. Team A will be the main strike team and will actually be entering the facility. Team B will position themselves along a straight line from the jet's landing place to the lakeside - its job will be to ensure that the way remains clear in the event that Gateway's teleportation fails and Team A has to make a run for it. Team C will remain here with me in and around the Blackbird - its task will be to ensure that our bird is protected from surprise attack."

Xavier motioned towards the large display unit and the team groupings were displayed for all to acquaint themselves with.

**Team A - Demolitions**

Magneto  
Cyclops  
Gambit  
Colossus  
Storm  
Wolverine

**Team B - Trail Guardians**

Angel  
Psylocke  
Beast  
Rogue  
Nightcrawler

**Team C - Base Guardians**

Rune  
Dazzler  
Mercury  
Hellion  
Rictor  
Morph  
Skids  
Synch

Professor Xavier: "Any questions?"

Nightcrawler: "Why can't I go along with the strike team? If Gateway's teleportation fails then maybe -"

Professor Xavier: "No Kurt. Blowing a hole through the base wall to give you a clear line of sight will only attract unwanted attention. You'll remain on the trail so that if they are forced to make a dash, you'll be there to teleport everyone to the jet."

Xavier looked towards the members of the junior X-Gamma team. He half-expected someone to raise an outcry at getting 'left behind'. No one did however. Possibly because they were grateful at having been thought to be sufficiently mature to come along in the first place.

Magneto: "Charles. Gateway is ready."

Wolverine: "So how does this thing work out?"

Magento: "Gateway has established a link to my mind. He will be able to teleport me and anyone I'm in direct contact with inside the base."

Nightcrawler: "This I have got to see."

Professor Xavier: "Alright then. Quickly in and quickly out."

Cyclops: "This had better work, Magneto."

Magneto: "Oh, it will."

The strike team all nodded and walked out of the jet...

* * *

Shaking. Someone was shaking me.

Tabitha: "Dude, wake the hell up!"

With a final rousing throttle, my vision cleared and I took in the semi-concerned visage of Tabitha over me. I was on the couch. So I figured that I must have fallen asleep in the midst of my not so scary movie marathon. I sat up, stretched and yawned.

"Hey, Tabby."

Sunlight was streaming in. So it was safe to say that I had slept the entire night. Which was probably responsible for the look Tabitha was throwing my way. Something between amused and mocking.

Tabitha: "Is THIS how you handle your watch duty?"

"Yeah, like YOU can truthfully say that you didn't sneak in forty winks at some point or points during the night."

She blushed, looked away and went silent for a few moments. On the whole I suppose that we were pretty safe due to the automated defenses of the mansion. But it was a matter of principle for us to stand watch - good training.

Tabitha: "Okay, I can say that. But I suppose I should be grateful that my forty winks were at least restful."

"Lucky her."

Tabitha: "You were tossing and turning as if something were attacking you. Either that or - you were having a really hot sex dream."

Definitely not a sex dream. More like a nightmare inspired by those horror movies. They might not have been scary enough to frighten my conscious mind - but my subconscious was another method entirely.

"Definitely not a sex dream."

Tabitha: "Well, what was it?"

"I couldn't tell exactly. But someone, or maybe more than one, was chasing me through a forest."

Tabitha: "What?"

"It was too dark to tell. It was at night and all I could make out were quick, shadowy movements."

In the dream, I didn't even seem to remember that I had mutant abilities that I could have used to defend myself. But then, defend myself from _what_ exactly - I couldn't tell who or what was chasing me relentlessly through the forest. But at least I should have tried to fly up and away rather than try to outrun it along the ground. Strange...

Thankfully the chasers didn't succeed in catching me. That was the most important thing. Like dreams usually do - the landscape changed radically in a matter of moments. One minute I was running through a dark forest...and the next I was out on a plain looking at the borders of said forest. Everything on the plain was burning in a massive conflagration. But the weird thing was that I wasn't uncomfortable, there wasn't any heat and no smoke. But there was light. Intense overwhelming light that must have discouraged my pursuer(s). Though I could still make out creepy motions at the forest's edge...

Tabitha: "Yep. I think it musta been those movies."

Tabitha was of the opinion that all the zombie flicks I watched were the cause. Zombies chased the living for a bite or two to eat...and they were all afraid of fire because that could put a permanent end to their unholy existence. That and the undead preferred the darkness to the light.

"Um...yeah."

Tabitha: "Come on. Let's go get breakfast. After that workout you had, I'm sure you could use it."

She was so right...

* * *

It was amazing. So different from Nightcrawler's teleportation. For one thing, there was no sulphurous smell of brimstone upon arrival (the most common side effect of Nightcrawler's teleportation power). And what was even better, the temporary nauseous feeling that Nightcrawler's "travellers" usually experienced was absent. Most welcome indeed. Not to mention that there was no need for Gateway to actually see where he was teleporting to...and the fact that he didn't seem to have any limits in teleporting anyone or anything to anywhere on Earth.

Magneto: "As I thought."

Yes, the base was still operational. There was some damage - that much was true. All it would take would be some relatively minor repairs to get it up and running again. The electricity generators were still functional. Since the dam had been destroyed and could no longer provide the power to run the facility - it had to be surmised that Stryker had backup electrical reserves somewhere (like any good villain would).

Gambit: "A'right then. Let's get to work and be outta here."

Gambit didn't say it - but the place gave him the creeps. And it was the same for the others as well. More so for Cyclops than anyone else.

Magneto: "I concur. But before we do just that - there are other things we must attend to. The first thing we need to do is head - "

That statement of Magneto's didn't go down very well with Wolverine at all. The memory of Magneto's betrayal the last time they worked together (and in the selfsame place no less) was still fresh on his mind. They came to destroy a base - alright so destroy it. But now Magento was talking about other things? It was enough to make him suspicious - or rather more suspicious than was his usual.

Wolverine: "You wouldn't be tryin' something sly, Mags? Would ya?"

Magneto scoffed.

Colossus: "Comrades, time is wasting."

Storm: "Remember people - this facility is most likely being watched by those military looking people out there. I thought our MO was quickly in, quickly out?"

The X-men looked to their leader, Cyclops, for support. But he was silent, lost in his own world, sombrely examining the damage to the base - some of which he himself caused during his mind washed fight with his now deceased wife.

Magneto: "If you would allow me to explain -"

Wolverine: "You had some really good explanations the last time - and look where it led us."

Magento: "You cretin! The computers here hold valuable information on mutant kind. Stryker experimented on mutants and collected vast sums of data. Not to mention he knew a lot about your school - some of which he probably learnt by having his son brainwash Charles."

Magneto's logic was simplicity in itself. It was a wonder the other X-men hadn't seen it. Cyclops might have - but he was currently distant. Colonel William Stryker was a military man and thought very strategically. He believed that a war was coming between mutants and humans...and he aimed to launch a pre-emptive strike before the mutants had the upper hand. In a war (of the magnitude Stryker perceived it to be) you need all the allies you can get. He HAD to have had allies. Goodness knew who he could have shared his information with. There were other anti-mutant groups out there...

Magneto: "We need to know how much he knew...and who he could have shared it with."

Gambit: "Um...good point."

Wolverine grumbled - but everyone took it that he approved. So saying, all headed towards the control room. Even after one year (and having only been inside once) they all remembered what was where. Walking along the corridor, they passed the locked down door to the cloned Cerebro room. That precipitated some cold stares in Magneto's direction. He **had** reconfigured the device to kill humans instead of mutants after all (betraying the X-men in the process - he would have made Xavier responsible for the deaths of billions).

Magneto: "Oh come on now. A world without human hates and prejudices - would it really be so bad."

Since all knew that talking it out with Magneto would be fruitless - no one bothered. He smirked in superiority.

Cyclops: "It's to the left - here. Isn't it?"

Magneto: "You remember well."

Cyclops: "I was brainwashed into following him and stationed here. Of course I remember."

Magneto: "Alright, alright - let's all mind our temper."

The entryway was sealed shut by the maximum security titanium door. All looked towards Magneto questioningly.

Cyclops: "Well, open the door already."

Magneto: "Generating a strong enough magnetic field to tear open the door might damage the computers inside. You'll have to weaken it for me so I won't have to use as much energy."

No one could disagree with that explanation. In the end, Wolverine had to repeatedly slash the door whilst Cyclops and Gambit took it in turns to bombard it with energy based attacks.

Storm: "I have an idea. Objects become more brittle when frozen..."

So saying Storm bade everyone to stand back. An ethereal glow surrounded her and everyone shivered as the room's temperature dropped. Launching a freezing gale towards the door, Storm hoped, would weaken it sufficiently for,

Storm: "Alright. Colossus, try to break it down."

The Russian mutant nodded. As he approached the door his skin took on a metallic sheen as he activated his mutant ability, transforming his body into living metal. After a series of mutant powered punches (that had Magneto scoffing initially as he didn't believe it would work) the door finally gave and fell to the ground with a massive clank. Storm and Colossus gave piercing looks to Magneto, who merely ignored them.

Wolverine: "Maybe you should have said something about this part of the plan before now, Magneto. Then we could have brought Hank with us to access the computer."

Magneto: "I am sure I'll be able to download the data. It no doubt will be encrypted and password protected. But we can crack those on our own time."

Cyclops: "I don't have any data storage media on me."

And the other X-men didn't have anything capable of storing large amounts of data either.

Magneto: "Not to worry. I have plenty for everyone."

That statement raised some eyebrows.

Magneto: "What?"

Storm: "You expect us to let you have access to Intel that might help you with your terrorist activities?"

Magneto: "Can't we share and share alike? Besides, its because of me that you'll have access to the data in the first place."

There was no immediate response. So Magneto started offering data discs in the manner you would offer children cookies.

Magneto: "Here, have a data disc." nbsp;

Wolverine: "Of course we'll have to scan these data discs you got for any computer viruses that you mighta put on 'em."

Magneto: "Are you always so paranoid? How do they put up with you?"

Wolverine merely replied that it was his paranoid instincts that kept the team alive more times than any of them could count.

Wolverine: "That's why they put up with me."

Colossus: "Can we please just get this over with."

Nodding in Colossus' direction, the team went to work on rebooting the master computer...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

** Chapter Six**

Lorna: "Hell be fine. Im sure hes fine."

I looked over at Lorna and offered a small smile in appreciation of her attempt to cheer me up. It would have been more successful if she wasnt hosting some serious worry herself. Then she might have sounded as if she believed her own words.

With my increased psychic ability, I was noticing that regardless of the mental dampeners the Professor had erected I was still sensing peoples thoughts and emotions, especially when they were in close proximity. I guess the Professor could lessen the sensitivity, not suppress it completely.

But I guess Id better explain the reason Lorna was trying to cheer me up in the first place, huh? It had been over three days, and the X-men had not returned. What was even more worrying, was the fact that they hadn't even messaged the school with an update as to their status or even to check if things were running smoothly.

People were starting to get worried. And so I had company. Of course, Lorna meant my father when she said HELL be alright. But my thoughts were equally drawn to Julianand for that matter, the other members of the Gamma Squadron. They were not used to such high priority missions and had been taken along because the X-men were grossly outnumbered.

Alex: "They could be maintaining radio silencebecause they might be worried about their signals being intercepted by those military looking people there if they tried to send a message ."

I nodded again, somberly. All well and good, but radio silence or not they were still not home. Their mission wasnt supposed to be lasting anywhere NEAR this long.

"They should have been back within a day."

I had overheard Reymundo (Risk) and Marie (Tarot) discussing the state of affairs in the hallway the night before. Both had seemed very bothered. I couldnt be one hundred percent sure, but I seemed to hear something about Marie dealing her Tarot deck and determining that - in her words - trouble was afoot. Given the fact that one of her mutant talents was precognition the ability to interpret probability strands and predict future events well, my concern was damn well justified wasnt it?

Lorna: "Why dont you go get some sleep, hun? You look like you haven't slept a wink last night."

Well two hours give or take. Not very restful ones either. I kept waking up intermittently with a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Eventually I just gave sleep up.

Alex: "It would be dangerous to try and contact them. Goodness knows who the hell could be listening in."

Well, dangerous trying to contact them using _radio transmissions_. But as far as we were aware, the humans hadn't any clue how to intercept and interpret telepathic transmissions. Which was why Tyrel (Trinity) was down in the Subbasement working with Cerebro, trying to contact the Professor mentally. He wasnt sure if even Cerebro could give him the range. But given Professor Xaviers massive sensitivity, he just might be able to detect a faint telepathic "whisper" and "shout" a reply back.

You might be wondering why I wasnt working with Cerebro myself given that the Professor had said my psionic energy generation was continually increasing? Well, the Professor had wanted to keep the exact nature of my power surge confined to himself and the rest of the junior X-men. Even Alex and Lorna weren't aware of the whole deal. That much Id learnt. For all the guys knew, my surge was akin to a "late blooming". Tyrel was their three in one psychometrist, empath and telepath. Hence, he was the one using Cerebro.

"I think Im gonna go down to the Subbasement and see if they learnt anything new."

They nodded and turned their attentions back to the students on the grounds, whilst I made my way back to the mansion

* * *

Tyrel: "More power, Cerebro. Amp it up!"

Cerebro: Operating at maximum power. Increasing output will place core circuitry at undue risk of overload.

Walking onto the platform of the room housing Cerebro, I saw that Sam and that Kitty girl were in there with Tyrel. All looked a bit frustrated.

"Not going too good, guys?"

Tyrel: "Whatever the hell gave you that idea?"

He said it in a rather frustrated and sarcastic way. I suppose that the stress must have been getting to him. Kitty promptly smacked him and he apologized.

Tyrel: "Sorry, dude. Shouldnt have snapped."

I nodded a bit coolly and approached.

"Whats the problem exactly?"

Tyrel took a couple minutes to explain. When a psychic bonds with Cerebro, it amplifies their base power level true. But the sheer distance was simply too much. Since Cerebro was providing as much of a boost as it possibly could the only other option was to somehow boost the other factor in the equation the telepaths base strength.

Tyrel: "I have pushed myself as far as I can go telepathically. Im more powerful empathically and psychometrically."

I looked away from Tyrels face upon noticing the odd glance he was throwing me. It could definitely be construed as a _knowing_ look.

Sam: "Say John, youre a telepath aren't you?"

Not that Id really ever used my telepathy overtly in front of them before, but

"Yes."

Tyrel took off the Cerebro helmet and got up out of the chair. He pointed first to me, then to the console, indicating that he wanted me to try. I tried alright tried to avoid it.

"But if you already tried, whats the point? I mean "

Tyrel: "Im beat. And someone should be here in case either Psylocke or the Professor tries to make contact."

I didnt make a move towards the chair. The moment I sat down and put on that helmet, theyd only need look at the consoles and theyd see the level of my psychic energy generation and the Professor didnt want that becoming widespread news.

Kitty: "Hey yeah. Thats right. Youre the only other telepath in the squadrons."

Sam: "Whats the problem, John? I mean, you **can** use Cerebro? Right?"

Tyrel: "Well, duh! Of course he can Sam. He used it well enough to bust Frost."

Ah, should have figured theyd recall me using Cerebro to copy and record Emmas evil plot. Once more they eyed me and the chair. I figured that Id better compromise.

I was more than willing to try extending myself in an attempt to contact the Professor. But Id first need to get them away for the moment so they wouldnt see my psionic energy level output on the display.

"Yeah, sure Ill do it. Youmust be tired, Tyrel. Why dontcha go take a break? As a matter of fact, I think you all could use some fresh air."

The three of them looked at me incredulously. Especially Kitty which was a bit silly in her case as she wasnt exactly known for being serious minded. She had little room to talk considering that she had suggested a party the very minute the Blackbird took off several days ago.

Tyrel: "Just sit down already."

And without warning Sam pushed me into the chair. What was more, Kitty plopped on the helmet and Tyrel turned on the console. The said console lit up in a graphical display. Cerebro recognized my personal mental signature and,

Cerebro: Welcome, Phoenix.

Tyrel: "Holy shit!"

Sam and Kitty, not psychics and therefore having no personal experience with Cerebro didnt make heads or tails of the display. But Tyrel sure did.

Tyrel: "John?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Tyrel: "Why have you been holding out on us?"

"Uhbecause Professor Xavier said to?"

They all looked at me confused.

Kitty: "Why would he want that?"

"I dont know exactly. I found out about the details from him even before my father did."

Which was such a first. That first day he introduced me to Cerebro it had slipped into the conversation. Turned out that he and Hank had known about my case for a little while and hadn't yet told my father even. For all the members of Generation X knew I was undergoing a power surge. They knew nothing about the _unlimited potential_ bit.

Tyrel: "These spikes on the scale are amazing. Forget listening for a message. Try to make contact instead!"

"I was actually planning to. But umwhat you saw on the scales doesnt leave this room. Okay?"

None of them wished to disobey the Professor, so they all nodded.

Tyrel: "The Prof took a portable Cerebro headset with him. We can try again to establish a link with that."

Sam: "Think itd work?"

Tyrel looked from Sam to the power gauges on the display unit of the console.

Tyrel: "With Johns level of output combined with Cerebros amplification I dont think the distance will be a problem. If anyone is there to hear the message theyll hear it alright."

According to the Mission Details, the Professor was to remain with the headset on at all times. That was the plan. So if he wasnt answering, it would mean something had gone wrong and he wasnt bonded to Cerebro any longer

Cerebro: Link established.

Tyrel: "Cerebro, broadcast the conversation on the speakers so that we can all hear it."

Cerebro: Affirmative.

Kitty: "Well, John. Say something."

_Professor? Can you hear me?_

A pause followed with no response.

Tyrel: "Again."

_Professor? This is John. Please respond._

There was another pause a very short one. Tyrel didnt have the time to order me to try again as we got a response the second time. Though not the one we expected.

_Psylocke: John?! This is Psylocke!_

Kitty: "God. She sounds panicky thats not like her at all!"

Yes. She was our cool, collected and suave ninja. Worrying

_Whats your status, Psylocke?_

_Psylocke: Weve run into some heavy opposition. The team members have been divided into two groups throughout the area._

She went to give us a mental breakdown of the situation. The main demolitions team were successful in their primary objective namely destroying the former base of Colonel William Stryker. However, as soon as the explosion was witnessed by the surrounding hostile units, they must have set up some sort of long range signal jamming device to scramble communications.

As a result, a message couldnt be sent to the mutant, Gateway the remote teleporter who was supposed to transport the demolitions team from beneath the lakes surface to the jet. They had to swim out and try to make a run for it to where Nightcrawler and the others were waiting near the shore. They WERE spotted and an all out confrontation ensued

_Psylocke: Its chaos here. We have no means of escape. The jets been commandeered by hostile forces._

_What about everyone? Dad, Ju uh and the Junior X-men?_

Damn! Almost asked about Julian! With Cerebro broadcasting the conversation for Kitty, Sam and Tyrel to hear, it wouldnt be smart

_Psylocke: Ive been in mental contact with everyone. So far were all okay and holding our ground._

_Why are you answering and not the Professor?_

_Psylocke: I need the psychic boost more than he does therefore I took the headset. The Professor is using all of his mental resources to maintain a psychic link so we all can communicate. Whatever long range signal jamming they got going on it seems to have had the side effect of negating the telepathic shielding they had before. The Professors also psychically masking some of us here. Namely the Gammas. Theyre least experienced._

Kitty: "Crap! Why does something always have to go wrong there?!"

Sam: "The place must be cursed."

_Psylocke: JohnI just got word from the Professor. Hes detected your presence via our conversation and hed like to speak with you. Just give me a moment to take over his tasks so he can speak with you. Try to make the conversation concise. I wont be able to handle the strain of the Professors illusions for long._

There was silence for a couple minutes during which time Kitty left to go contact the others and notify them of the situation. Sam and Tyrel stayed in the room with me, muttering.

_Professor Xavier: John?_

We jumped.

_Here, sir._

_Professor Xavier: Is the distance any trouble for you? Is it much of a strain?_

_No. With Cerebro I feel just as if Im communicating with someone right here on the Mansion grounds._

Behind me I could hear Tyrel whistle a little under breath.

_Professor Xavier: Thats good to hear. Because we need a little help to make it out of here and didnt know how we were going to get the word out._

_Help getting out? You want us to take the Hawk and come rescue you?!_

_Professor Xavier: No, no! Nothing of the sort._

Kitty: "Dammit. I thought for sure we were gonna see some real action."

I could sense the mental "sigh" in the Professors thought patterns at Kittys statement. After a short pause, he continued, outlining his intentions.

_Professor Xavier: The enemy forces have activated long range signal jammers. All long ranged signals - including cellular communications - are down. Hence we cannot send the word out to Gateway so that he can teleport us out of here._

That made sense. Them sons of bitches were smart. Never underestimate the value of communication.

_Professor Xavier: Unfortunately, the situation is gets more complicated. You see, Magneto refuses to allow me into his mind so that I can track and send a telepathic message to Gateway._

_Ah, I see._

_Professor Xavier: To make matters worse, even IF he had agreed to let me in, it wouldnt have done us a bit of good._

_Why not?_

_Professor Xavier: I am occupied as it is, hiding our presence from our pursuers. Communicating with you is one thing, I know **who** you are and **where** you are located - but finding another mutant mind that Ive never encountered, and whose location I do not know Well, it would be difficult and would take considerably more concentration. Concentration I need to maintain the telepathic illusions masking our presence. Wed be overwhelmed before Gateway got us all away from here._

Yeah. And it wasnt like Psylocke could have handled her duties and the Professors for any length of time. Certainly not the length of time it took to find a complete stranger over great distance. A real sticky situation.

_So what do you want us to do?_

_Professor Xavier: Gateways phone number is 555-0179. I want you to contact him and explain the situation so that - _

_But Professor, what if he doesnt trust us?_

There was a short pause then, and I was aware that Professor Xavier was "whispering" telepathically to someone else.

_Professor Xavier: I was getting to that. Magneto says to tell Gateway the codeword, Homo Superior. Hell comply then._

_Okay, we can do that sir._

_Professor Xavier: Good. Hurry then._

We ended our conversation.

Tyrel: "Cerebro, put a call through to the following number, 555-0179."

Cerebro: Affirmative.

We heard the ringing sound over the loudspeakers. It eventually stopped.

Kitty: "Hello?"

There was no response.

Kitty: "Anybody there?"

Over the background I could hear something like a dog barking. So at least we knew that the person had answered. Since it was a friend of Magneto, this Gateway was probably in league with him and his plans, and not seeing a phone number he recognized on the caller IDwell he must have been very wary.

"Homo Superior."

There was a grunt that I guess was meant to pass for an affirmation.

Tyrel: "We have a message from Magneto. He says to tell you now is the time to teleport."

This Gateway person made a noise akin to an "Mm hmm". So at least he wasnt being stubborn. The magic words had worked. Now all we had to do was wait

* * *

Upon materializing in the War Room, emotions were running on high.

Logan: "Aww fuck it all! They got the damn jet!"

Profanity aside, everyone else held extreme annoyance in common with Logan. The Blackbird was the X-mens main jet. Now they were down to the Hawk, a smaller bird. Professor Xavier was most irritated, as the cost of a new jet was going to come out of his pockets.

Professor Xavier: "Well, at least we can rest easy knowing that the jet is set to auto self-destruct."

Most everyone agreed. Without the security code entered every 30 minutes, the Blackbird would self-destruct on a countdown of 2 hours in order to prevent opposing forces from scavenging its database or weapons technology.

Professor Xavier: "Our secrets at least are safe."

Magneto: "Im sorry about your jet, Charles. But the data in the memory banks of Strykers old base is now safe from enemy designs. It was worth any cost to ensure the wellbeing of mutant kind."

Everyone agreed there. From what Hank could tell, the encryption protecting the files theyd stolen was very sophisticated. Someone on, Strykers behalf, had gone through extreme measures to protect that data. It must have been very valuable to their cause. Had it fallen into the wrong hands, the results would likely have been very bad.

Hank: "Ill get to work cracking the encryption codes immediately, Professor."

Scott: "Good idea , Hank."

Warren: "Id so like to see what we risked our asses for."

There was a general consensus all around.

Magneto: "And here, my **dear** friends, is where we must part company."

Magneto started walking towards the elevator.

_Scott: I cant believe were just going to let him walk out of here, sir._

_Professor Xavier: I know, Scott. But hes kept his word. And so must we._

Professor Xavier: "Ill see you out the door, Erik."

Logan: "Yeah. I think I will tooErik."

Magneto: "Thats Magneto to you."

Everyone glanced at Magneto coldly as he was escorted out by the Professor and Logan

* * *

It was different this time around. They werent all coming out of the jet after a mission at Alkali Lake. Since they didnt fly back, they were walking out of the War Room and not the hangar. And this time around, I didnt have to wait to see faces to know everyone was alright, I could sense it beforehand thanks to my heightened telepathic sensitivity. Of course, the first face I hoped to see coming out of the War Room wasnt Magnetos - but still

Magneto: "Well, well. If it isnt our little middle man."

I frowned but said nothing. The Professor, who had by then appeared behind him, gave me a warning glance. A moment later, Logan appeared at the Professors side.

Logan: "Werent you leavin, Magneto?"

Magneto: "I just wanted to express my gratitude here to young"

I couldnt remember ever telling him my name. Still, while my hatred of him was no longer anywhere near as intense, I greatly disliked him. No need for any first name basis. Especially as there was something about the way he called me **little** middle man that irked me.

"Phoenix." I replied.

Magneto: "Ah, your mutant name."

I looked at the Professor, bewildered.

_Professor Xavier: Magneto and his cronies do not use their birth names. Those are names that trace their origins to human culture. Instead they use codenames almost exclusively, choosing to embrace their mutant heritage._

_But Ive heard you call him Erik._

_Professor Xavier: He doesnt seem to mind it when I call him that. We were very close friends at one point._

Magneto took in the short pause and glanced from me to the Professor.

Magneto: "Its not polite to talk about someone behind their back. And when telepaths do it right in that persons presence, it's quite rude."

I gasped in shock.

"How did you know -"

He chuckled a little. You know, for an evil mastermind bent on attaining global mutant superiority by force, he had a nice chuckle. In a grandfatherly kind of way.

Magneto: "Well, whenever I walk into a room, the topic of conversation somehow shifts to me without fail."

Logan: "Now I wonder why **that** could be?"

Despite Logans sarcastic tone and comment, Magneto ignored him. If there was one thing that annoyed Logan, it was being ignored. He scowled at Magneto behind his back, and the Professor frowned at him for his unbidden remark.

Magneto: "I want to express my gratitude for the part you played young man."

"Oh."

Magneto: "Oh? Is that the level of etiquette your father imparted to you?"

"I mean - thanks."

Magneto: "Much better. That was quite impressive. The distance and all."

"I was using Cerebro," I replied.

Magneto: "Even so. You must have had some serious training. Cerebro wasnt designed for novices."

Here, the Professor interrupted.

Professor Xavier: "Actually, Erik, Hank and I have managed to improve upon the original Cerebro design. The boosting ability has been increased. And the system also now allows for students to use Cerebro in a tutorial mode, guided by my skill programmed into the machine."

Magneto: "Oh. Thats quite remarkable, Charles. Still, nonetheless, Im quite impressed, Phoenix. If you ever feel the need to switch sides, Id be more than happy to offer you a place with the Brotherhood. With only Mystique and myself around - were desperate for some new blood."

He chuckled once again. Logan, however, couldnt control his tongue. And quite frankly, I didnt blame him. As if Id ever even consider doing something the like of which Magneto was making light of.

Logan: "Okay, first off - that wasnt even funny. Second, aint ever gonna happen. Would you just go already?"

Magneto: "Well, Ive outlived my welcome. Adieu."

At that he, the Professor and Logan continued down the corridor and towards the elevator

* * *

Julian: "And then I gave him a roundhouse kick, charged with telekinetic energy. Sent the fucker flying 50 feet!"

After the debriefing, practically everyone had turned in early. They were, understandably beat. As we lay together in my bed that night, Julian recounted his exploits at Alkali Lake. If he was to believed, he single handedly took down ten of those troopers on his own. However, I was not overly critical and was more than prepared to humor him. Julian kicking ass was always a turn on for me, and the visual was in keeping with my fantasy image of him as an uber mutant warrior.

"Wow, you did alla that?"

He smirked cockily.

Julian: "That and more."

"Then I guess it was a damn good thing they took you along, huh?"

If he managed to detect the very mild sarcasm in that last sentence, he chose to ignore it.

Julian: "So how were things here?"

"Worrying," I replied somberly. "Really, **really** worrying."

Julian pulled himself up closer and gave me a comforting squeeze. It was pretty much obvious for anyone to see that I **really** disliked Alkali Lake. Hopefully after this last mission, they wouldnt ever have to go back there anymore.

Julian: "It was different this time. We went in with a well thought of plan beforehand. Last time, they had to put together something on the fly."

I looked at him incredulously. How on earth could he say that after what had happened - they had to scrap their so called well thought out plan?

"Yeah, well considering that the best made plans can go wrong - I think we were all justified in being worried."

He smirked cockily once again. I couldnt help but smile. It was just impossible for me to be in a funk for long with him around.

Julian: "So, you were **worried** about me, huh? Thats so damn cute."

Another smug look was tossed my way. Cute? I didnt wanna be cute. Sexy, yeah sure. But not cute. Cute was something youd say to a kid. And with our age difference being what it was, cute wasnt what I wanted to hear.

"Not just you. Dadand everyone else."

He mock pouted, which was sexy - to see him pout.

Julian: "So you arent glad Im back home in one piece?"

"Of course I am. Im glad **everyone** is back home safe."

Julian: "Well Im not **everyone**. Im a very special someone. Deserving of special consideration and treatment."

I was liking where it was all heading! It looked to me like Julian was into foreplay. Which was more than fine with me. We were both looking to make the most out of that night because Julian would be very busy designing new Danger Room courses with the other members of the Gamma squad for the next few days.

"What kinda _special treatment_?"

Julian: "Well"

And like lightning, as was our usual, we were entangled in each other, furiously making out. Not having the patience to stop groping each other to get our shirts off manually with our hands, our telekinesis sufficed. Julian freed his lips for a moment to say,

Julian: "You know, power play always been something of a kink with me."

"I dunno. Telekinesis can do a lot, but nothing can beat good old fashioned groping."

Julian: "That coming from an inexperienced novice like you?"

"What can I say? I like to touch."

That said, I emphasized my point by groping him to my hearts content. It was in the midst of this that my hands reached up to his face. If power play was one of his kinks, I could safely say that his scar was becoming one of mine. Scars could be damned hot if they were the right type and were on the right person. And this was the case both ways with him - double plus. Unfortunately, Julian didnt appreciate where my fingers were roaming and roughly pulled them away.

Julian: "Could you not dothat?"

Okay, what a way to break the mood. I wasnt exactly thinking with my upstairs brain (caught up in the moment) or Id have remembered the same thing had happened when we were in Ororos greenhouse.

"Im sorry. I forgot."

Julian: "Its okay."

Short and blunt. And no, it was not okay. Especially as he was rolling off me, bringing our little make out session to a seeming close. He lay next to me, no longer touching even and went silent for a couple minutes. When it became too awkward to bear any longer, I began talking again, determined to shed some light on this. Still, I figured that since it was such a sensitive topic, Id better do it carefully. Id be outright and frank, but at the same time not make it seem like I was demanding an answer. Though God knows Id have liked to.

"Julian, I get that you dont like me mentioning or touching that scar. I do."

Julian: "Fine. So stop doing it."

Okay, no need to be that curt. It stung a little. Okay, more than a little. Hed never used that tone with me before. I mean, sure, back in the Danger Room sessions hed make me pull up on my socks if he saw my performance slipping beneath standard. But the tone there wasdifferent. Hard to put into words describing it, but Im sure most people can tell the difference when their being scolded for their own good as opposed to just being scolded.

"What is it about that scar that -"

Julian: "Its personal. Okay?"

"Fine."

Julian: "Look, Im starting to feel a little beat. This last mission and all"

Yeah, sure. I didnt need to be a telepath to realize that he was lying and avoiding the issue.

Julian: "Im gonna go get some shut eye."

"Okay."

Julian: "Sorry. About talking to you like that."

"No problem. I shouldnt push the scar thing. My bad."

And with a repentant look, he gave me a light peck on the cheek and was out of the window. More curious than ever, I made a mental pact with myself to eventually come to the bottom of his strange behavior

* * *

Mothers Day was fast approaching. That upcoming Sunday as a matter of fact. And I had yet to buy anything for my grandma, aunt Sarah and Lorna. Dad had promised to pass me some cash (I was currently broke) and take me out shopping. After a few days had passed since his return, I reminded him.

Scott: "Sure. Its Friday. Were cutting it too close as it is."

"Great."

As it so happened, Id asked him that while we were walking down the main hallway after his last class for the evening. Logan and Ororo were walking past and happened to overhear us.

Ororo: "Visiting the grandparents this weekend, huh?"

Scott: "Yeah. Been meaning to for a while now. But you know how it is."

Logan: "Uh huh. We do. But ya gotta make time for family, bub. There aint nothin more important."

I could sense the mild surprise emanating from dad. And of course, I was a little shocked too. At first that is. Logan always was more of a lone wolf type. But then I supposed that his current estrangement from daughter figure Jubilee must have turned him around. As of that time, she was still avoiding him due to his reaction when he learnt of her sexuality. Dad recovered from his surprised state soon enough.

Scott: "Yeah, it is, Logan."

He patted me on the shoulder and continued.

Scott: "And Ill be making the time from now on."

After several further exchanges, Logan and Ororo departed, and dad and I continued along the greens towards our house.

Scott: "Maybe Alex and Lorna could come with us?"

"Shopping?"

Scott: "No. I mean to your grandparents house for Mothers Day."

That talk about family must have got to him. Alex had been to my grandparents house only once, and that was when he drove dad over there so he could tell them what had happened to mom. My grandparents knew him and Lorna only a little from the times they would come to visit at the institute.

"That would be nice."

Since dad and Alex were orphans, they didnt have any blood family they knew of. As a matter of fact, I think that was the reason my grandmother treated my dad preferentially. Aunt Sarahs ex husband, Paul, never got treated half as nice. Though he was as asshole and maybe grandma knew that.

"I cant wait to see Joey and Gailyn! Just wait til they see what I can do now!"

Ah yes. They were my two cousins. Gailyn was sixteen and Joey was twelve. They were fully aware that I was a mutant and what the Xavier Institute was all about. And not only were they understanding, they thought having special abilities were totally cool.

Scott: "Just remember to have some humility."

I blushed a little. Right, right, humble and all that.

"Okay."

Dad seemed to space out for a few moments.

"Something on your mind?"

Scott: "Actually yeah."

Well at least he was forthright.

"Anything I could help with?"

He looked at me for a few seconds, and seemed to actually be considering it. It felt good to be thought of as potentially capable.

Scott: "Maybe. Well see."

He didnt say anything more and I decided not to push it, grateful enough that hed decided to admit that something was bothering him in the first place. I guess Id have to wait and see what it could possibly be.

* * *

"Oh that one looks nice!"

I was serious when I told dad hed be buying a pearl necklace for grandma! And it was sorta funny to see the look on his face when he saw the price tag.

Scott: "Do you want to be able to afford getting into a decent college?"

I inwardly laughed at the thought. College. I was done with school and was never going back! I responded telepathically so no one in the jewelry store would overhear.

_College? We both know that Ill be an X-man from now on._

_Scott: You never know. You just might change your mind when you realize its not all fun and games._

Sales Clerk: "So youll be taking it, sir?"

Obviously addressed to my father as he was the one holding the cash card. He looked at me, then to the price tag, then to me again as if to say, please dont make me do this. Too funny.

"A little splurging wont kill you."

Scott: "No. But it might mean cheaper gifts come Christmas."

_You had so better be kidding! You got months and months to recover!_

Sales Clerk: "Eh hem! Will you be - "

Scott: "Yeah, yeah. Well take the damn thing!"

Sales Clerk: "Damned thing! These are among our finest pieces of pearl jewelry!"

The tone of the sales clerk was a bit sharp and offensive. But nonetheless she was smiling as she rung up the charges.

"Good, now we can go see about getting something for Lorna."

Scott: "Something cheaper! Please!"

"Yeah. We wouldnt want Alex to look bad."

Scott: "Uh huh. Hed never forgive me if I stole his woman with fancy jewelry."

Laughing, we headed over to the other display to pick out something for Lornas Mothers Day present

* * *

We finished shopping for presents and worked up an appetite in the process. There were some hotdog and burger stands right outside of the shopping complex, so we figured that we could get something quick to go. It was either that or wait in line at one of the places at the food court. Being Friday night, the traffic was heavy and wed have to wait too damned long.

Scott: "Okay, just get us something quick. Ill go put these in the car and circle back around. Okay?"

"Yeah."

He tossed me some cash and started off for the car park, which was located on the opposite side of the multi-complex building. Upon walking towards the carts, I grumbled a little under breath. The lines were shorter than at the food court, but there was still a line anyway. Oh well

* * *

Scott Summers made his way across the deserted car park quite happy. Despite all of the money hed just been bilked out of. It wasnt often that he allowed himself the freedom of time to himself. So when he did choose to, he made sure he enjoyed it. And so it was that he had his guard down, or hed have seen the three shadowy figures skulking around behind him, following his every move.

Just as Scott was about to open the locks to the car, he felt a stinging pain in the middle of his back. Instinct guided him to turn around and seek out targets. But as it was, Scott found himself paralyzed and unable to move any muscle other than those from his neck upwards.

Scott: "Who the hell are you?! Come on. Show yourself!"

Attacking someone when their back is turned. How brave, Scott thought.

Unknown Female Voice: "Aww, but itll ruin the surprise."

Scott really didnt like the sound of that and couldnt imagine who could be kidnapping him at this particular time. Before the would be kidnappers could be treated to more of his protests, Scott was rendered unconscious, picked up by one of the two hulking brutes accompanying the female and carried away into the night

* * *

What the hell is taking him so long, I wondered. All he had to do was make a turn from the back of the mall to the front. I stood there waiting for about five minutes before I started to get impatient. So I whipped out my cell phone and dialed dads number. The call immediately went to voicemail. Which was odd since my father never turns off his cell phone.

I waited another five minutes, then decided to just walk over to the back. And if I saw him driving out front on the way there, Id just get in. Either way, it would quicken the process of getting home. Well, I certainly didnt see the car while walking towards the back car park. At that point, it didnt occur to me that something might be wrong. How was I to make that leap? I mean, what if by some (admittedly odd) chance, dad forgot to charge his phone and it went dead? Or something was malfunctioning with the phone or cell network itself? That would account for me not being able to reach him on the cell.

And the car could be having trouble too - which was even more unlikely since this was my father were talking about. He always makes sure the vehicles are in excellent condition. But it was still possible. Hence the car doesnt show up when and where it should

Okay, rambling. I guess I was trying to convince myself that nothing was wrong. And maybe to avoid self-blame. Because had I tried to telepathically contact my father I would have realized that he was in trouble. But it just didnt enter into my mind cuz I just couldnt tell at that point something was up.

But when I got to where our car was parked, and saw no sign of my father, I knew something was definitely wrong. I had been in line for hotdogs for about twelve minutes, plenty of time for dad to call me back or even walk back out front to tell me something (like if he was having car trouble) and not just disappear on me. And THEN I decided to try a psychic scan of the area - which turned up nothing. And by nothing I mean no sensation of dad's presence in the area, or where the hell he might have gone to I immediately started dialing the Mansion.

"Come onpick up the damn phone"

After a couple more rings and a seemingly excruciating wait, someone picked up.

Logan: "Yah, this is the Xavier Institute."

"Logan! I - theres a problem and - "

He wouldnt need his super sensitive hearing to detect the panic in my voice.

Logan: "John. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Im fine. Its dad. We were at the mall and he left to get the car and hes missing, Logan."

Logan: "Is the car still there? Did they take the car?"

"How can you ask me about the goddamned car?! Dad is gone!"

Logan: "Easy there, kid. Im just trying to get to motive. If the cars still there, then it wasnt a simple car theft or robbery. And then we got a real problem."

Oh. Right. Silly me. And yeah, we did have a real problem.

"Yeah. Its here. Not a scratch on it."

There was a pause in our conversation then. And I could hear him hurriedly talking to people in the background. No doubt mobilizing the other X-men. This would be considered a top priority. Their field commander, with access to all of their secrets, was abducted by person or persons unknown.

Logan: "Okay, kid. Were on our way. Im gonna need you to take a cab and come back home."

Okay, now that is where we had to agree to disagree.

"No."

Logan: "Youre not gonna be searching with us. This aint your level."

"Maybe not. But its my family."

Logan: "Kid, this is dangerous stuff here"

Tell me something I dont know why dontcha. I just hurled back the same words hed said to us earlier before we headed out.

"Its my family, Logan. And theres nothing more important. Ill be waiting."

Before he could protest anymore, I cut the call.

* * *

I leaned up against the car, waiting for the X-men to arrive. Since this was Friday night, typically a lot of people were about. And I guessed that they wouldnt want to attract attention by flying in on the jet, wearing fancy uniforms. Not if they expected to be able to search the scene without undue hassling by mall security or the cops getting called in or the like. So I figured that theyd likely be making their arrival using conventional cars. Which meant I had to wait a little while longer.

Unknown Female Voice: "Young man? Are you okay?"

I looked up to see two middle aged women walking towards me. I suppose that they must have been in their thirties or so. The second lady who was to the back of the first was typical. But there was something about the woman up front whod asked the question. She had a sort of ethnic look, though I could not specify which exactly. But she had a kind face.

I dropped concern for the moment when I heard a car approaching. Hopeful I quickly looked to my right. Damn it - it wasnt them. I suppose I had the dude in distress look down pat. The two women came closer to me and repeated the question.

"Im fine. Im just waiting for someone."

She looked at me directly in the eyes for a few moments, then responded. It was kinda creepy to be honest. The way she was looking at me, I mean. If someone could be said to have penetrating eyes that seemed to see right through you - she did.

Unknown Female: "Your father is missing?"

Okay, now that was eye opening!

"W-what? Youre a - "

Lilandra: "My name is Lilandra. And yes, I possess the gift of telepathy."

"Its not right to sneak in on peoples thoughts."

I assumed a defensive stance. This woman had been prying in on my mind. And I dont take kindly to that. And besides, dad was missing and then these two show up right at the scene when I arrive? Strange if you ask me. They didnt seem to have their car or whatever parked nearby. They just walked on by, called out, and headed straight for me. What if they themselves had something to do with the disappearance?

Lilandra: "I was not. Youre state of mind is unstable and youre radiating thoughts. I cant help but overhear them."

I backed away a little, paying more attention to the woman behind thisLilandra. She had yet to speak. I motioned towards her with my head.

"And you are?"

Chandra: "Chandra. Also one of the twice blessed."

Twice blessed? Freaky What the hell were they into? It was then that I noticed what they were wearing around their necks. Some kind of pendant. It looked awfully familiar. That was the first time I experienced what the Professor would come to refer to as instant recall. Something like a photographic memory on steroids. Not only did I recall a memory, but it felt as if I were experiencing it all over again. Seeing that pendant had triggered it.

I was back in the attic. Just as I was when I took Ray and Bobby up there to look for that Bryan Adams CD. I was leafing through moms collection of gay stories. And at the bottom of the box that held them, a silver pendant identical to the one they were wearing had fallen out. Id left it on my nightstand and forgotten all about it until then.

"W-whats awhat do you mean by twice blessed?"

Lilandra: "Someone gifted with both telekinesis and telepathy."

Twice blessed, huh. They make it sound like they were in some kind of cult or something.

Chandra: "I prefer to think of ourselves as an association of like minded individuals striving for the same beneficent ends. And thus, avoid the negative connotations of the term cult."

I gasped.

Lilandra: "You really must learn to harness your thoughts properly, child."

"Ibut"

Chandra: "Why are we here and what do we want?"

I nodded. I thought that after Lilandra overheard my thoughts and learnt that my father was missing - well I thought they wouldnt be able to get anymore information from me. Because I was doing my best to shield myself. Seems it was totally ineffective.

Lilandra: "We were out shopping like regular people."

Chandra: "Until, a short while ago, we sensed a burst of panic from this area."

Lilandra: "And since the psychic distress call bore the distinctive mental signature of one of the twice blessed, we came."

Chandra: "Yes, child. We do know that you are also twice blessed."

Theres that term, twice blessed again.

"Okay, look. I may have been panicking. But I most certainly didnt call out for help telepathically."

Lilandra: "It was a subconscious thing, dear."

Chandra: "You surely must be aware that we mean you no harm?"

I was still in defensive stance, and that must have been what Chandra was referring to. Assuming that I saw them as a potential threat. Which was true. I did.

Lilandra: "Cant you sense that we come in peace? To lend what assistance we can?"

Umno. Not at all. Whoever they were, their powers must have been very finely developed. They didnt leak any stray thoughts that I could snatch up and learn from. And they seemed to be able to pick up on the least odds and ends that escaped from my mind too.

"Actually, I dont. And Im expecting help. Sorry to disturb you."

Chandra: "Lilandra, I dont think he **can** sense the sincerity of our intentions."

Lilandra: "You havent been trained, have you?"

Okay, so maybe they werent spying on my mind earlier, or theyd have know that I had been trained, and possibly by who and for what purpose.

Chandra: "Hmm, the people youre waiting for are at the gate. Come on, Lilandra. Hell be fine."

Lilandra seemed to consider for a moment. Then she opened her purse, and pulled out a card. She made to hand it over to me, but I was wary and backed away. So she hovered it over telekinetically instead. The card bore the same symbol as the pendants. Some sort of stylized angel thing?

Lilandra: "Actually its a representation of a phoenix. Those are its wings, not an angel."

"Oh."

I scrutinized the card and saw **Rebirth Center** written in gold. This was sounding more and more cultish than ever. Rebirth Center Thanks to Jubilee I now knew that a phoenix symbolized rebirth and renewal. But what use could these people have for it as a symbol?

Chandra: "We help those like ourselves. Like the phoenix, we purge away the fears and misconceptions concerning our gifts and are born again, fulfilling our inner potential and living as we are meant to be. And not as others would have us be."

Born again huh? Definitely sounded like some kind of religion. Something I was never into in the least. But I kept the card. At the very least, the Professor would like to hear about them. These twice blessed people were mutants after all. And they had their own association which they claimed was meant to liberate other telekinetic/telepathic mutants out there.

"Um, thanks."

Lilandra: "Feel free to call or visit any time. Youll find that there is much we can teach you, child."

"Um, yeah, yeah."

At that, the turned around and left. What were you doing with one of their pendants, mom? As they walked past the corner of the building, two cars swerved along the opposite corner and stopped near to my position. The doors opened and quickly the adults stepped out and ran up to me. Not all of the adults were present. Xavier would no doubt reserve some of them for defense of the school. And as Logan called this situation dangerous, only senior X-men were allowed out. Wolverine, Storm, Psylocke, Gambit, Nightcrawler and Colossus were dispatched.

Logan: "John, well handle it from here."

"But -"

Storm: "No buts."

I was determined to make them listen to me! Unfortunately, determination wasnt going to get me very far.

Colossus: "It is too dangerous."

Remy: "Oui, oui. Thats why we brought along Kurt here."

Huh?

Psylocke: "Now that hes built up a mental image of the route we took to get here"

Nightcrawler: "I can teleport you back to the mansion in a series of two mile jumps."

At that, I realized that they were gonna use Kurt to send me home! And as the realization hit me, Betsy paralyzed me with a telepathic bolt so I could not do anything to thwart their plans. Kurt took hold of my shoulder, and before I knew itI was standing in front of my house.

Kurt: "Go on."

"That was so low."

Kurt: "Yah. But, it makes certain that you are safe."

And with that, he BAMFED away. Probably heading back to the scene of the abduction. Logan must have come up with that stupid trick. I sighed and entered my house nonetheless. The lights were on and upon walking into the living room, I happened upon a distraught looking Alex with Lorna comforting him.

"Hey guys."

They looked up and I expected them to start railing at me for refusing to come back home. Instead, they both got up and walked over to me with determination in their eyes.

Alex: "Well it took Kurt long enough to drag you back here."

"Youwere waiting for me?"

Lorna: "Yeah. Come on. We are gonna go help find your dad."

Alex: "This is family business."

I looked at them both in amazement! They werent X-men. But all of the teachers had Danger Room training. So they could hold their own.

"Youre serious? Youre not testing me and if I agree youll deem me unsafe. And lock me up in my room or anything? Right?"

They both looked at me incredulously. Hey, Id just been tricked by senior X-men. It has a way of damaging your trust of the adults.

Alex: "Hell no. They cant just keep us outta this."

Lorna: "Well have to fly though. We cant use any of the mansion vehicles cuz theyre on lockdown."

Alex: "And we cant use ours cuz the motion detectors at the gate will pick them up."

Yeah okay. All well and good. But how on earth were we gonna be able to evade the security cameras that monitored the skyline over the mansion?

Lorna: "Not to worry about that, honey. I got it covered."

Lornas powers allowed her to generate electromagnetic fields and manipulate all forms of electromagnetic energy. And machines responded to electromagnetic fluctuations. She said it would be a cinch to temporarily glitch the cameras and make it look like a machine malfunction.

"What if Hank realizes its not a simple glitch?"

Alex: "Well be long gone anyway. They wont be able to stop us."

"Are you sure you can do this, Lorna?"

Lorna: "Please, I could impress Magneto with some of the things I could do."

"You guys are amazing!"

Lorna: "Aint it the truth!"

Alex: "Lets go. Before someone from the mansion comes to check if youve arrived safely. We dont have any time to waste!"

And at that, we locked up the house, but left the lights on so anyone watching would think we were still in. Then we snuck across the lawn. Lorna charged up her power and zapped the two cameras concerned.

Lorna: "They should go blurry for a few minutes."

"Lorna, I cant fly too fast."

Alex: "Not to worry. Lornas got it covered."

Lorna: "That I do. You may want to brace yourself."

That said, she extended her arms and encased the three of us in a shimmering sphere of electromagnetic force. Immediately, we began to rise into the sky. When Lorna felt that she had enough height so we wouldnt be noticed by people on the ground, we took off at breakneck speed.

"Holy shit!"

Alex: "Yeah, that was my reaction the first time too."

Up there, so high, I couldnt make out where we were going. All I could see were spotty lights scattered here and there, with several areas brightly illuminated where the concentration of spots were greatest.

"Lorna, are you sure you know where to take us?"

Lorna: "I am a living compass, John. I can navigate using the Earths gridlines of electromagnetic force."

So we continued to hurtle onwards to the shopping complex

* * *

Scott woke up to the sensation of someone running their fingers through his hair. The intimate contact with a total, and hostile, stranger made him struggle out of their grasp. The place was dark, and so Scott needed time for his eyes to adjust. For now hed have to rely on his other senses.

Scott: "Who are you? Where have you taken me?"

Unknown Female Voice: "Get some more light in here."

Wait a darn second, Scott thought. That voice. It sounded very familiar. And thatsmell. And then the darkness. The sewers, Scott thought. And therefore, his abductors could only be Morlocks. The light was increased and Scott turned to his captor, face already set in a scowl.

Yes, there she was - Calisto. Still as pale, gothic (in the bad way) and trashy looking as ever. Her hair was longer, but it didnt do a damned thing to make her more appealing.

Scott: "Calisto. Id say its nice to see you again. But we both know thatd be a bald faced lie."

Calisto: "Well I am most certainly pleased to see you again, Scott. Very pleased."

The ex-Morlock leader emphasized her statement by running her hands down Scotts chest, across his abs and onto his crotch.

Scott: "Im not in the mood to be raped right now."

Calisto ignored that statement and began the upward journey again. Feeling something in Scotts jacket, she rummaged around, and found three small boxes. Inside them were a pearl necklace, a gold brooch and a platinum bracelet. She was thrilled and immediately began putting them on.

Calisto: "Oh, for me. You shouldnt have!"

Scott really had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her off. Calisto was known for her mood swings. And he was currently with his hands tied behind his back. One minute she could be all fawning and the next - violent. When last Scott saw of her, he was in a similar predicament. She had kidnapped Scott and Jean when they followed a young mutant boy into the sewer.

Calisto was determined to have Scott rule at her side and used Jeans safety as a bargaining chip to make sure Scott obeyed. The X-men had come in pursuit. And Storm had challenged Calisto for leadership of the Morlocks. Storm won and appointed a new leader, Marrow. Calisto and her few followers were then exiled to another region of the sewers. And it would appear that she still didnt learn her lesson.

Calisto: "Did you know we werent even looking for you? We were just making a basic trip to the surface for food. And then, when we were heading backthere you were."

Scott: "Dumb luck I guess."

Calisto: "I prefer to think of it as destiny, Scott. You and I are meant for each other, and theres nothing anyone can do to keep us apart."

Scott sighed inwardly. Why do I seem to attract these crazy women, he wondered. Hed just been rescued as it were from Emma Frost and now hes in the clutches of yet another of them. By now the X-men were sure to be on his trail, Scott reasoned. Hopefully. He made sure not to try and reach out mentally to contact his son when he was paralyzed, just in case John tried to pull off some rescue act and was caught too. But once John realized something was wrong, he was sure to waste no time contacting help.

Scott: "Aside from my godly body, what do you want with me, Calisto? You dont exactly have a kingdom to rule over anymore."

Calisto: "See thats the thing. I intend to take back my kingdom."

Calisto explained her plan. She had only a few Loyal Morlocks with her. Not enough to wage an all out assault against Marrow and the others. So, she had decided on taking in whatever runaway mutants she could, just like the Morlocks did before. Shed offer them her help and protection and in time, rebuild her own Morlock civilization from scratch. Then, when her numbers were enough - shed strike and teach Marrow a lesson.

Scott: "Right, right. And you want me to help lead thisattack?"

Calisto: "No. Youre too pretty to risk injury. Our children can help out with the wartime leadership."

Scott: "Ch-Children?! But, but thatll take years and years!"

Calisto: "Years and years Ill relish!"

She has to be insane, Scott thought. Oh right, he knew that already. Her battle plans seemed ridiculous.

Scott: "Im not fathering any children for you. You can get that out of your head right now."

Calisto: "Oh yes you will. I always wanted to be a mother. And Im not getting any younger. And with your level of genetic potential - our kids will be powerhouses. Theyll overwhelm Marrow and the other traitors!"

Scott grimaced. She intended to use him as a breeding stud. And the old fashioned way too. Not in vitro fertilization - but all out sex until she got pregnant. Gulp!

Scott: "I - um - dont see how this could work. I mean, I dont find you all that appealing. Its - um - not you, its my deal."

Like hed ever get hard for a woman as ugly inside and out as Calisto!

Calisto: "Oh that wont be a problem. See, youre in denial. And Deezire over here - "

Calisto snapped her fingers and a young female walked up, eyes glowing with psychic power.

Calisto: "Deezire is gonna help you come to terms with your true feelings. Shes an expert at it."

Holy hell! Scott thought. No doubt this Deezire specialized in some kind of seductive empathic power. Scott could say nothing in response to Calistos last statement, and instead just held on to the hope that the X-men were on there way. He really didnt want to see what his and Calistos kids would look like

* * *

We didnt know where to start. When Lorna took us down, she made sure to do it some distance from the complex, in a park that was relatively dark. Just to make sure that we werent spotted by members of the public, and more importantly, our own treacherous X-men whod waste no time in sending us back home.

We snuck back to the scene of the crime carefully. And Alex was smart enough to make sure that the wind was blowing such that we would be safe from Logans sensitive nose. Not only did we have to avoid being seen and smelled, but Betsy as well. I knew enough about telepathy to know that since she was probably using all her concentration to search for dad, and wasnt expecting us - wed be safe. But all the same, I told the two of them to keep calm and try not to get too excited. In case the spike in emotions drew Betsys attention to us.

We really didnt need to be that careful though. Because when we arrived at the scene, they were long gone. Also without a trace. Leaving us in the cold.

Alex: "Okay, now I was hoping that we could follow them. We aint got a clue where to look."

Lorna: "Pity we dont have a nose like Logans. Or we could just sniff him out."

Yeah. Wherever Logans nose led him, he was sure to follow and find whatever and whoever he was looking for. And then it hit me.

"We can follow Logan, whos no doubt following the scent trail - "

Alex: "Youve embraced your telepathy?"

"Well no. But I bet Lorna could with Logans skeleton being infused with a one of a kind metal!"

Lorna was very quick to catch on. Alex was not.

Alex: "Eh?"

Lorna: "I can sense metal using my electromagnetic powers. Just as youd see different objects with different colors and be able to tell them apart - I can sense metals of different composition and differentiate."

Meaning - since Logan was most certainly carrying around the only bit of Adamantium anywhere near there, Lorna would be able to track his position. And we could follow him, and therefore find our way to wherever dad was being kept and offer our help. And more importantly, make whoever was responsible pay for what they did. That said, Lorna summoned up her powers and began functioning as a human metal detector

* * *

God, I hated those sewers! Ive seen some of the reconnaissance photos that the X-men took of mission locales. Many of the places theyve been were rather exotic and easy on the eyes - and I was willing to bet - nose. I hoped that trekking through places as bad as the sewers wasnt in the usual order of business.

It turned out that Lorna had managed to detect Logans trail after all. What surprised us was that he was searching somewhere underground. After some searching, we found a manhole on the street just outside the car park and Alex theorized that Logan and the others must have gone down into the sewers. And then it all made sense. The Morlocks must be at it again!

Alex: "Fuck! Not them again!"

Lorna: "Well, maybe not the Morlocks per se. Marrow has been keeping them well behaved."

I knew all about the Morlocks alright. It was about three years ago. Both my parents had been taken hostage by a group of mutants who lived in the sewer system beneath the city. The members of the Morlocks were mutants who were too deformed to pass for normal on the surface. So they took to hiding in the sewers and over time, had built up their own little civilization.

Anyhow, my parents had apparently spotted a young mutant child running into the sewers and chased after him. Only to be confronted by the rest of them down there. They werent too pleased about their lair being discovered. So they were taken hostage and prevented from returning to the surface. Even worse - though mom would joke about it later - their leader, some bitch named Calisto, got the hots for dad. They eventually were rescued. And the Morlocks chose a newer, more ethical leader, banishing the bitch somewhere far away from mainstream Morlock society

"It can only be Calisto. They kicked her and some followers outta Morlock Haven, but no one knows where she settled down."

SWISH!

Lorna: "Ah!"

The sound of something moving in the water frightened Lorna and she clung to my arm for dear life. She had one hell of a grip and I grimaced in pain. That and her fingernails were kinda cutting into me. Alex, our light bearer, directed the glowing orb of plasma in his hand to our left. Nothing there but some rats that had decided to take a swim.

Lorna: "Do you guys think theres really alligators in the sewers?"

I would have scoffed at the question, but Lornas fear was real. So I didnt want to trivialize it.

"Thats just an urban legend."

Lorna: "But the sewer men who work here say - "

Alex: "Theyre just full of shit."

"Like these sewers! Just wait til we find that bitch! Im gonna give her a piece of my mind! Having to walk through this crap!"

Lorna and Alex echoed my sentiment and we trudged on in silence for a bit. Until Lorna stopped us.

Lorna: "Thatsodd."

Alex: "What?"

Lorna: "I sense something in the water. Its emanating electromagnetic frequencies."

Lorna walked up a little and pointed to the water ahead of us. Something small, circular and flashing red hovered out of the water and levitated towards us. She brought it closer to our faces to have a look at.

Alex: "Ugh. Smells like - "

"We know. What is it?"

Lorna: "Its covered by somegook."

Wed have to remove it to get a clearer view. Thank goodness for my telekinesis or wed have had totouch it. I mentally swiped the filth off it and we looked at it up close.

"Oh no."

Alex: "This cant be good."

It was a communicator badge, in the form of a red circle with a black X emblazoned on it. The X-men all carried one on their uniforms. When it was flashing red like that, it meant that the bearer was in some sort of trouble and had activated a homing distress signal. It was supposed to draw other members of the team to them.

"I wonder whose it is," I asked worriedly. It wasnt comforting to think that the rescue crew might need rescuing. Before either Alex or Lorna could respond to my question, an aggressive sounding male voice spoke out from the shadows.

Male#1: "Aw, you worried bout your missing friends?"

Male#2: "Why dontcha come with us? Well help you find them."

All three of us assumed defensive stances. In his left hand, Alex intensified the plasma orb, casting hard light into the area. Standing before us were two, seriously deformed men. One was a tall, grotesquely muscular brute. And the other was short, wire framed, with large yellow eyes and webbed hands. Upon being seen, they started running towards us.

Lorna: "We dont want to hurt you. But -"

Alex: "Ah, fuck that speech, Lorna!"

Alex formed an energy orb with his free right hand and hurled several beams towards them. The hulking brute was hit full on, but he merely flinched a little. The short man nimbly jumped out of the way in time.

Man#1: "Die, sun skunks!"

They really needed to work on their battle cry. Webby, as Id nicknamed him, swiped his arms at us and threw a volley of what looked to be bone spikes. Lorna shielded herself, Alex blasted the ones heading for his position and I stopped the last three mentally.

Unfortunately while we were dealing with Webby, Beefy had ripped out a piece of metal piping and was heading over our way flailing it in a very disturbing manner.

"Yow!"

Id barely managed to jump out of the way in time. But the big guy kept swinging again at me. Yeah, so brave. Attacking me, the youngest and smallest! And - to his way of thinking - the one who posed least threat.

Alex: "Back the fuck away from him!"

One zap, two, three! Beefy paused, at least in a little pain. Alex followed with another salvo of energy blasts, aimed at Beefys head. When he was done, Beefy was bleeding from his nose and was totally enraged.

Beefy: "Ill gut you for that!"

As he ran towards Alex, who was in the process of powering up another burst, Lorna magnetically shattered a pipe nearby. The shrapnel flew outwards, slicing across the brutes face and embedding in his side.

Lorna: "Alex, John - get behind me!"

We complied and Lorna expanded her shield to guard all three of us. Her eyes glowed an intense green and the metal sank further into Beefys flesh. Alex had by now finished charging up and unleashed a devastating beam of energy that blasted Beefy clear back into the darkness. We heard a very comforting groan of pain, then silence. Beefy was down for the count.

Webby: "Uh oh."

Webby had in the meantime realized that it was futile to try and penetrate Lornas magnetic force field with his bone spikes. He had apparently pinned all his hopes on Beefy taking us out, whilst he ran what passed for distraction. Now that Beefy was dealt with, he was starting to back off, trying to slink away into the shadows.

"Not so fast!"

Before Webby could make his escape, I telekinetically grabbed hold of him and pinned him to the sewer wall, arms outstretched. All three of us walked up to the now shivering man.

Alex: "Not so brazen without that steroidal freak are you? Where the hell have you taken my brother?"

"And our friends?"

Webby tried to act brave. But I could sense the fear radiating off him in steady waves.

Webby: "I wont tell you anything!"

Lorna: "Youd better start talking! I turn into a real bitch when Im pissed off."

Webby didnt give any sign that he intended to comply. So Alex decided to try a different tactic to secure his cooperation.

Alex: "Okay. Well, John, looks like youre up."

"Huh?"

Alex: "He wont tell us anything. So youre just gonna have to scan his mind and rip the information out of him."

Webby tensed and grimaced.

"But Alex, I dont know how. Ive never read minds before. I only know how to communicate."

Webby looked relieved and once more put on that faade of courage.

Lorna: "Well then how lucky for you. We have our own little guinea pig here. We have nothing to lose anyway."

Alex added cruelly,

Alex: "Yeah, at least try your hand at it. I mean, youre bound to come up with something as you dig into his mind."

"Maybe youre right. Although, with my inexperience, goodness knows how many things can go wrong! And its sure to be excruciatingly painful. Might even be fatal if I slip. And you know telepathy was never my strong point"

The effect worked nicely.

Webby: "Okay, okay! Ill talk!"

The three of us looked at each other pleased. Maybe the next time they had to interrogate someone down in the subbasement, wed be given some consideration.

Alex: "Well, out with it already!"

Webby: "Umwe caught some of your friends. But two escaped. And the other man, with the glasses."

"What about my father? Tall, reddish brown hair, dark ruby glasses?"

Webby: "Hes being kept in the same place as the others."

"You working for Calisto?"

The sound of her name drew an expression of familiarity on his face. So that was a yes.

Webby: "How did you know - Please! Please dont read my mind!"

"Im not. Now stop being such a puss - er - wimp." (Lorna was eyeing me!)

Alex: "Alright, first you are gonna lead us to our friends."

Lorna: "Alright, mister. Point the way!"

I suspended Webby midair and he started giving us directions, leading us deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of sewer tunnels

* * *

Calisto: "Why isnt he all hot and horny yet?!"

Deezire: "Im trying, Calisto. But something in his mindwont let me in. Hesfighting it! Just need some time."

Scott closed his eyes and tried to ignore the hand of Calisto on his penis. Shed been trying to physically coax some life into it and had thankfully failed. Now Scott had to keep all his focus on resisting the attempts of Deezire who was trying to force him into a state of sexual arousal mentally.

Scott had been relieved when he saw Kurt, Colossus, Psylocke and Storm walking into the room. Then he noticed the looks on their faces - looks of defeat. Storm seemed particularly bad (with her claustrophobia and all). All four were pushed into the room and Calisto began to gloat.

Calisto: "They arent so tough without their powers, are they? And look, if it isn't Storm. I'll be seeing you a little later. I have a bone to pick with you..."

She turned to a teenaged boy (the very same one that Scott and Jean had followed into the sewer three years ago) and commended him.

Calisto: "Good work, Leech. Take them away!"

Man#1: "But, Calisto. Two escaped us."

Calisto laughed and said that it wouldnt be a problem. If they were stupid enough to come barging in they could handle them. Then she had turned her attention to Scott once more

Oh god, not her tongue now! Scott mentally groaned.

Deezire: "Hecant fight me forever. Sooner or later hell crumble."

Scott hoped to God it would be later. Hed have to resist long enough for help to arrive. So Calisto couldnt force herself on him and possibly (God forbid) get pregnant with his child. So Scott firmed his resolve and focused his thoughts away from his situation.

Relying on his memories of what gave him strength and courage on particularly tough missions, Scott called up images of Jean. Their psychic link was all gone now. But it had always given him mental fortitude. Hed just have to try and remember what it felt like having a piece of her with him all the time

Scott: "When I get free, Calisto. Im gonna make you pay!"

Calisto: "Ooh, I just love the thought of angry sex with you!"

Scott: "Oh youll get it rough alright."

Scott scowled viciously and focused his thoughts on Jean once more

* * *

Lorna: "Youd better not be leading us into a trap!"

Webby gulped as Lornas eyes flashed an angry shade of green. Up ahead, we could hear swishing in the water. Louder than that which a rat or two would make. Something was coming our way and we were starting to think that maybe Webby had led us into a nest of reinforcements. It was a damned good thing for him that he had not. On the other hand, it was sorta a bad thing for us. Figures could be seen approaching from the enveloping darkness ahead. Two of them.

Logan: "Fuckin hell! What are you doing here?!"

Logan surveyed Lorna, Alex and me and looked to be totally pissed off.

Remy: "Easy, Logan. We dont wanna make too much noise. The tunnels carry echoes really well."

Logan: "Summers! Dane! Whaddya think youre doing down here? And bringing John with ya?"

Alex: "Dont take that fuckin tone with me, Logan! Im not my brother. I wont just stand here and take it!"

Okay, Logan didnt really take too well to being spoken to like that. Honestly, I think he has something against (not just dad) but all of the Summers men. Maybe its the name?

Logan: "Son of bi - "

Logan didnt get to move any closer to Alex due to the electromagnetic bonds Lorna placed on him. With his skeleton infused with Adamantium, he was effectively her puppet. Just as had apparently happened with Magneto on more than one occasion.

Logan: "Hiding behind your girlfriend, Summers?"

Remy: "Guys"

Alex: "Whos hiding? Lorna, let him go."

Logan: "Yeah, Lorna. Lemme go."

Lorna: "Not until you calm down."

Id had enough.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!"

All eyes turned on me, a little surprised. Hey look at me, the center of attention!

"Five team members are in enemy custody and youre squabbling with each other. Save it for the enemy."

Remy: "I was just bout to say that myself."

Alex: "Look, lets just get our people outta here, and we can chew each other out later."

Logan: "Fine. Try not to get yourselves maimed."

For all his words and tone, I could sense that Logan was genuinely worried about us. Having this enhanced telepathy was giving me greater insight into reading peoples real emotions. If I didnt sense Logans underlying worry, then I might have thought he was being uncaring and insensitive. I wondered if maybe Logan wasnt really as brash as he appeared, and that maybe he just vented his feelings different to how other people vented theirs.

Lorna: "John?"

"Hmm?"

Remy: "We want you to stay in between us."

"Okay."

I supposed it was a wise tactical decision. Logan would take the lead. With his advanced senses, wed have some early warning of whoever might be lurking ahead. And Remy would man the rear. Thus, Alex, Lorna and me would be sandwiched in the middle, afforded maximum protection from whatever might be ahead of us, or skulking behind us.

Webby: "Can you put me down now?"

All of us looked to our prisoner. He had thus far been very silent.

"Heres what youre gonna do. Shut up. And keep pointing."

Webby, now more afraid than ever, nodded dumbly. I hovered him up closer to Logan, so he could give our leader directions to where the others were being held.

Logan: "You shouldnt have come back here, kid."

"And why the hell not?"

Oh of course I knew why. But I was just being stubborn.

Logan: "Because its even more dangerous than we first thought it would be. They got somebody on their team who can negate mutant powers."

Alex: "Theydo?"

"Well, before I got this power up, I had to rely on physical combat anyway."

Logan: "Just wait til your father sees you here. Hes gonna be pissed."

Gulp. Yeah, he would most definitely be pissed. I figured Id better kick some ass and prove the necessity of my coming along. Oh right, wait. I had. Id helped capture our prisoner. Our prisoner who was guiding us - absolutely invaluable.

Logan: "And you two -"

Alex and Lorna now got their share

Logan: "Hes gonna tear you both a new one. Letting John carry out a scheme like this."

Alex: "Actually, it was all our idea."

Logan: "Then youd better brace yourselves for a frickin family feud."

There was an awkward silence as all three of us considered the possibility. Dad did have a temper. And he always got very mad whenever I didnt follow rules. I was expressly ordered to return home and stay. Even if Alex and Lorna came back, I could have said no and remained at home. They didnt force me, I came of my own will. So therefore I would be held accountable for my actions. Alex and Lornahad done nothing to stop me and actually encouraged me. Onto the path leading to danger as hed see it. He really might tear them a new one.

"Maybe we should alter our story a little."

Alex: "I dunno"

"How about we say something along the lines of"

Kurt took me back home. And then I immediately decided to fly back to the scene of the crime - all my idea. And them two tried to stop me, hence following me. I arrived just in time to see the search party entering the sewers and followed them myself. And then they saw me entering the sewers and followed me in with the intent of taking me back home. And then - we found the communicator badge and were attacked. And then Logan and Remy found usand since they were underpowered, we decided to stick around.

"That way I take all of the blame. Lets face it, I do the crazy alla the time. Dad will eventually forgive me. If he finds out this was all your idea"

Alex: "Way to self-sacrifice. Youd be grounded and"

Lorna: "Sorry to burst your bubbles guys. But Scott will want to know how we all managed to fly away from the school without being spotted by the cameras. And knowing what he knows about my powers, hell realize that I disabled them."

Oh, right.

Lorna: "Now if me and Alex really **were** trying to stop you, we wouldnt have disabled the cameras. Wed WANT the mansion to find out and send out people to help bring you back. When we get back, everyone, Hank included will realize that we tampered with those cameras."

Alex: "You mean"

"Were screwed."

Logan: "Told ya so."

Webby: "We -"

"I told you to shut up."

Webby: "Butwere close. Its just ahead."

"Oh."

Remy: "Alright. Look sharp people. Lets not get caught by surprise this time."

* * *

The tunnel terminated in a very large room. There seemed to be smaller rooms off to the side. Logan said he smelled six of them in the main chamber. They had a fire burning and we could make out three of them standing around it. They all looked rag tag to me.

Logan: "The other three are somewhere in there too. Cant see em though."

"Id scan telepathically. But if theres another telepath in there, they might be able to backtrack the scan and discover us."

So I decided not to. Wed need the element of surprise. Getting discovered could possibly give the Morlock exiles time to escape with dad.

Remy: "See that green one in the middle?"

"Yeah?"

Remy: "He be the one who can suppress mutant powers."

Lorna: "So we take him out first then."

There was only one way in from our side. And I really didnt see how we could get in unseen. Wed have to do a quick strike and take them down very fast.

Logan: "Summers, when I give you the signal, I need you to take out the green kid."

I knew Alex didnt like the idea of shooting a kid. But we had no choice. Misguided or not, he was the enemy. And in any case, its not as if Alex was going to kill him. Just probably leave him in a world of pain when he woke up.

Alex: "Okay."

Logan: "Lorna, Remy - you two are gonna give me cover fire while I charge in. Ill be trying to sniff out the other three."

Lorna and Remy nodded.

Lorna: "I can shield you if I see any incoming fire."

Logan: "So much the better. Once the three by the fire are taken care of, youll come in Alex and see if you can sneak around and locate the rooms where the others are being kept."

"What about me?"

Logan: "Youllermstay here and make sure our prisoner doesnt escape."

I looked towards Webby. He was gagged, tied up with metal piping thanks to Lorna, his mouth fully stuffed with one of her hankies. He wasnt going anywhere and was in no position to warn anyone.

"Theres four of you, and six of them. I think I can help even the odds."

Logan: "More like get yourself hurt!"

"I can help!"

Logan: "The best way you can help is by staying here so we can focus on fighting without worrying about you."

"Im already in a world of trouble. If Im gonna be punished for this, I might as well make it count. Im coming."

Logan: "Dont make me -"

"Maybe youd like to try and stop me?"

Logan: "Oh, so the student thinks he can take the teacher, huh?"

We eyed each other angrily for a couple of minutes. Surprisingly, his demeanor changed and - gasp - he backed down.

"You were my mentor. You trained me, Logan. You should know what Im capable of. If nothing else, then at least have some belief in yourself that you taught your students well."

And in any case, these were a rag tag group of Morlocks. They had no specialized training. The only reason the other X-men were caught was because they were taken by surprise and didnt expect to be rendered powerless. Now that we were prepared, we could take them down.

Logan: "Fine. But no heroics."

"Okaythen."

We snuck closer to the tunnel exit. So far, we werent detected. Logan beckoned Alex up to him. They waited for one of the men to shift from the fire and as soon as he had a clear shot, Alex hurled a beam of plasma at the green dude. He let out a sickening scream and was blasted right back and into the chambers far wall. He had to be down.

Logan: "Okay, guys! Cover me!"

Immediately Logan ran full speed into the room. Lorna, Alex, Remy and I carefully followed. I could make out Logan getting into a fist fight with one of the two men who were standing by the fire. The other guy had seemingly disappeared.

Lorna: "Where are - ah!"

Lorna had no time to react as several shadowy tendrils snaked down from the ceiling, wrapping tightly around her and pulling her upwards.

Alex: "Lorna!"

Three psychic spikes flew past us, barely missing by a hairs breath. Somehow, the second man who had been by the fireplace had appeared behind us. Some sort of teleportation power, I figured. Remy motioned us, back, indicating that hed take care of him.

Alex: "Let her go!"

At that Alex began to fire bolts of energized plasma up at the ceiling. There was no sign that hed hit his target. Rubble began to fall down upon us from above.

"Alex, stop!"

I just managed to stop several large chunks of concrete from squashing us flat.

"You might hit Lorna!"

At that I started to fly upwards, intending to telekinetically pry those shadow tentacles from her. I didnt make it too far. It started as a liquid, gurgling noise. Something in the pipes was moving closer.

"What the hell"

Grey liquid oozed from one of the pipes, forming a puddle on the floor. The next moment, it surged upwards, molding itself into a humanoid shape. The sludge man turned to me, and launched himself full on, basically washing me clear across the room.

I was quick to get to my feet, despite almost slipping in the sludge, only to be grabbed from behind by very strong hands. Fortunately for my close combat training, I managed to turn the tables on the unseen foe, tossing him over my shoulder and onto his back.

"Eww! Gross!"

Dark green and covered with scales, he looked like a cross between human and lizard. He didnt reply verbally but hissed instead. I gave him two swift kicks to the chest and head and backed off a bit to put some distance between us. He was down temporarily at least. Glancing across the room, I saw that Alex was now facing off against Sludge. Every time he tried to hit the liquid man, Sludge would form a hole in his body and Alex would miss.

Lorna: "Get the hell offa me!"

I quickly looked upwards and saw that Lorna had managed to expand her magnetic force field, forcing the shadowy tendrils off of her. She flew upwards, obviously able to see her attacker. She fired a pulse of electromagnetic force. And the next second, a gothic punk dude dropped from the ceiling. He didnt fall flat on his ass though, having projected some form of shadowy energy field to the ground that slowed his descent.

Logan: "Ah fuck!"

A single punch from Logans opponent had sent him flying halfway across the room. Logan however, landed on his feet gracefully. Surveying the scene, I saw that Remy had by then finished dealing with his opponent. Lizard was down, as was the power suppressing dude and the psychic. Leaving Sludge, Shadow dude and the other I nicknamed Punch (having sent Logan flying with a single punch). Who to help?

Alex: "John, some help here!"

Okay, problem solved.

Remy: "Try and hold him still so we can manage to hit him!"

Sludge heard that and wasnt too pleased with the notion. I focused on him, but he was too quick and had lunged at me before I could pin him down. I dove out of the way, skinning my arms, in the process. Sludge landed some distance away and immediately began to sluice towards me. A kinetically charged card courtesy of Remy, landed between us and exploded, stopping Sludge from getting to me. I quickly rushed over to Alex and began concentrating on the man of liquid. His movement slowed as he came under the influence of my powers.

Alex: "Yes!"

Bolt after bolt of energy was released on him, but even though they hit him full on, the effect was negligible. What was more, the shock of the bolts hitting the liquid body made holding onto Sludge difficult and he escaped my grasp. Holding him was like trying to hold water in your cupped hands.

"Dammit! I lost him!"

Sludge immediately entered another pipeline for safety.

Remy: "He just made a big mistake!"

At that Remy casually touched the pipeline that sludge had entered. He charged it kinetically, then ran back to us as it exploded with Sludge inside it! Bits of metal shrapnel littered the floorand globules of slime. For a moment we wondered if he was dead or not. But eventually his droplets coalesced into one still puddle. He didnt move again, so I figured he must have been unconscious.

Remy: "Good riddance."

When we looked towards Lorna, she seemed to have things well in hand. Her force field had encased and imprisoned the Shadow punk and try as he might, he could not escape.

Man: "Sssssssssssssss!"

Lizard man again. Except this time he was running towards Logans position (who was occupied choking the life outta Punch). I latched onto him mentally, crushing the breath out of his lungs and encasing him in metal piping that I ripped out of the walls. I made sure to set him down next to Logan so he could see my handiwork and realize that I was useful after all.

Man: "Ugh"

Shadow had since fainted inside Lornas force field.

Lorna: "Passed out from lack of air I figure."

A shriek of pain raided the air.

Logan: "And thats for kicking me in the jewels!"

Ouch! Two heavy punches right across the face, and Punch succumbed to the darkness. We made a mental tally of the bodies. Yeah, all six were accounted for. Now to find the others

* * *

Ororo: "L-Logan"

Logan: "Yeah, Im here Ro. Take it easy"

Ororo wasnt looking too good. I knew she was claustrophobic so coming down into the constricted sewer tunnels was a big deal for her.

"We took care of that power suppressing dude. So why arent your powers back?"

Kurt: "I think it takes a little while to wear off."

I got some looks, but no one made any bad comments about my being there. They musta been saving the honors for my father. Logan finished freeing them from the crystallized gook that held their wrists and ankles bound. I bet that stuff was courtesy of the now unconscious Sludge.

Psylocke: "Theyre keeping Scott in a room further down. Theres another hallway directly opposite."

Colossus: "It is Calisto again."

Lorna: "We figured as much."

Alex: "My big brother has such a way with the ladies. For once, I dont envy him."

Kurt: "That he does. And you are wise not to."

Lorna: "Yes, Alex. **Very** wise."

If by such a way with the ladies meant attracting crazy women like bees to a honey pot - then I hoped I didnt inherit that trait from him!

Logan: "Lets go get Casanova and get the hell outta this place."

* * *

Calisto: "You useless bitch!"

Deezire: "Its not my fault! His will is too strong."

Both women argued back and forth and hadnt noticed us walking in until it was too late. All nine of us.

Logan: "Never took ya for the three way type, Scotty. Guess youre not as vanilla as we thought."

Scott: "Ha ha."

The gothic bitch, according to Kurt, was Calisto. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was wearing the gifts that we had bought for Mothers Day! The second, that she was dog ugly! And thats no lie.

Calisto: "Deezire! Get them!"

Yeah, sick your cronies on us like you would a dog and hide behind them. The mark of a true leader alright.

Deezire: "There are **nine** of them and **two** of us! Are you crazy?!"

Scott: "What was your first clue?"

The two of them began backing away slightly. But there was no chance of them escaping as there was only one exit and entrance to the room. With them out of our line of sight it was then that we noticed dads condition. Namely, his pants were pulled down to his knees and his dick was hanging out. Quickly, we averted our eyes and pretended not to have seen him in such an awfully degrading state.

Scott: "Would someone get me outta these ropes?!"

Logan: "Oh, keep your pants on!"

Logan was treated to a very mean scowl. But he quickly cut dad through the ropes. Immediately, he pulled up his pants and put some distance between himself and Calisto.

Deezire: "I - um - surrender?"

Dads response was to shift his shades and blast her clear across the room.

Scott: "Thats for messing with my head!"

We all drew our attention to Calisto.

Lorna: "For a Goth chick, she sure does have some good taste."

I mentally undid the three pieces of jewelry and hovered them over to me.

"Actually, dad and I picked these out as gifts. Here. Consider it an early Mothers Day present!"

I tossed the bracelet to Lorna who began to fondle it and smile crazily. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes.

Lorna: "Well, John, I see that your father - unlike a certain other Summers sibling - has style."

Calisto: "Father? You never said you had a son, Scott."

Calisto turned towards dad with an expression that was a mix of anger, surprise and hurt. Poor deluded woman.

Scott: "You didnt ask. But with your mouth occupied, I dont supposed you had much time to talk."

Okay, okay, way too much information. Enough to piss me off even more and unleash my inner bitch!

"Just who the fuck do you think you are, lady?! Kidnapping someone off the street just cuz youre horny! And doingthose things to them?! When was your last STD test?!"

Calisto: "Alls fair in love and war! Just who do YOU think you are talking to your elders like that?! Watch the way you talk to me you little runt! Im not really too thrilled about stepchildren."

"Well, Ive already dealt with one would be stepmother. If you wanna add your name to the list, try me."

Calisto: "You little - ah!"

Another optic beam, courtesy of dad, was fired, slamming Calisto next to Deezire. She, however, was still conscious.

Scott: "Now listen to me, Calisto. And listen good. Youve done this two times already. Three strikes and youre out. You try this shit with me again, and I **will** kill you! You understand me?"

Dads voice was really dark and downright scary. That and the death threat. Calisto seemed to be shaking a little. And even the X-men seemed more than a little surprised that dad would make such a declaration. I didnt think it was a bluff judging from the hate I felt radiating off him.

Scott: "Answer the fucking question, bitch! I want to make sure theres no room for misunderstanding!"

We jumped at those last statements.

Calisto: "Y-yes."

Scott: "Good."

At that, dad relentlessly blasted Calisto into unconsciousness. I knew that on the field of battle, hed taken lives. But to actually see him act like this was more than a little disturbing.

Betsy: "Scott? Are you alright?"

Scott: "I was just mentally assaulted and molested, Betsy. What do you think?"

Awkward silence.

Scott: "John, what are you doing down here?"

"I - uh"

Alex: "We came to rescue you."

Lorna: "Yeah."

Okay, hes gonna really give it to us now. Only hedidnt?

"Uh, arent you mad?"

He seemed to consider the question for a moment or two. Which gave us some hope. Cuz if he was mad, he most certainly would have started yelling at us immediately. He does not believe in sugar coating things.

Scott: "I should be. But Im not."

Alex: "You arent?!"

Scott: "If you hadnt come, by the time Logan and Remy got word back to the mansion and sent for reinforcements, Id have cracked and had my mind wiped. Idont think I could have held out much longer."

Mind wiped? That meant that they were probably trying to get him to forget about his real life and rewrite his memories or something. No wonder he was so frickin pissed off. And why he was okay with us breaking the rules and coming to look for him. Wed come in the nick of time to prevent what theyd been trying to do. How lucky for us all.

"Oh dad"

Dad gave us a shaky grin that did nothing to disguise the sickened and disgusted feelings running through him.

Scott: "You might have become a big brother in the meantime, John. So no, Imgrateful you guys came."

What a frightening thought!

Logan: "Okay then. Letsjust get the fuck outta here. This sewer stench is hell on my nose."

We all nodded and started on the long walk back up to the surface

* * *

When we all stepped out of the cars, Professor Xavier, Warren and Hank were waiting for us. Professor Xavier was very far from pleased, and kept looking at Alex, Lorna and me with disappointment and anger.

Warren: "Ugh, you guys stink."

Betsy: "We were in the bloody sewers, Warren. What else did you expect?"

Professor Xavier: "Jonathan, Alex, Lorna - what you three did was inexcusable. Deliberately disobeying direct orders, tampering with the school security system, flying off - "

Scott: "Professor, how about, just this one time, we cut em some slack?"

Warren, Hank and Professor Xavier looked at him, the disciplinarian, with shocked expressions.

Scott: "I dont really want to have to say it out loud. So can you just read my thoughts?"

The Professor nodded, closed his eyes, and did. There was a weird play of emotions on his face. Varying shades of anger and disgust were the main ones.

Professor Xavier: "Isee. Very well, you three are excused for this one time only."

We nodded and expressed our extreme gratitude.

Professor Xavier: "Now, go get yourselves cleaned up. And"

He took in the sight of the bruises and cuts we had.

Professor Xavier: "First thing tomorrow morning, I want you all to see Rune for healing."

We nodded and the rest of the gang dispersed. Well aside from Logan.

Logan: "I - uh"

Scott: "What?"

Logan was speaking to me, but looked at everything else but me.

Logan: "Just wanted to saythat you handled yourself pretty good out there."

Gasp! Do my ears deceive me?

"Well, Ive had Danger Room exercises that were more challenging than those losers."

Which was true. Once that power suppressing dude was out of the way - the others werent really all that difficult to deal with.

Logan: "Yeah, well"

"Apology accepted."

Logan: "I was not apologizing! I was just stating my opinion on your performance!"

"Which happens to be in direct contradiction of what your opinion was **before** we went into that fight. Youre basically admitting that you were wrong."

We engaged each other in a stare down for a few seconds before Logan backed off.

Logan: "Okay, fine. I may have been mistaken. Satisfied?"

"Itll do."

Logan: "Fine then. Gnight."

And with that he was off. I took a moment to revel in the afterglow of having won yet another war of words with Logan!

Scott: "Yay for you."

"You shouldnt encourage me. I could get addicted to this feeling."

Scott: "I know. Every time I win against Logan I take time to savor it."

We laughed a little at Logans expense and headed on home

* * *

Id just finished having my scratched arms healed by Rune down in the subbasement. With that done, it was time for me to see the Professor. Id walked with the pendant that Id found in the attic. Of course, when my father learnt that I wanted to see the Professor, he wanted to know what about. So I had to tell him.

Scott: "These two women approached you?"

"Yeah. When I was waiting for the others to arrive."

He considered for a moment.

Scott: "And they called you a twice blessed person?"

"Uh huh."

Scott: "Sounds like some kind of cult to me."

"See, thats what I thought."

Scott: "I hope youre not starting to attract crazy women like your dear old dad."

I frowned at his attempt at humor. That was so not funny. And considering what hed been through at the hands of crazy women - he shouldnt be joking about it.

"At least if I attract a crazy woman, Ill be able to recognize her from a mile off and deal with her right at the start."

Scott: "Touche."

The door to Professor Xaviers office slid open and he entered with an expectant look. It wasnt often that students came to him. More often than not, he had to send for them. So he must have sensed that it was something important.

Professor Xavier: "Good morning. You wished to speak with me?"

"Yeah. Its about last night."

Professor Xavier: "Changed your mind about punishment, Scott?"

Scott: "Actually no. John wanted to tell you that he was approached by two mutant women last night."

"Yeah, in the malls car park."

Professor Xavier: "Mutants?"

"Psychics. Telepathic and telekinetic. Both of them were. They called themselves, twice blessed. And they have their ownassociation."

I explained it in more detail and handed over the card that Lilandra had given to me. I deliberated a little with myself mentally, before telling the Professor about the pendants that both of the women wore.

Scott: "Like some symbol of membership?"

"Yeah. Like maybe - how someone would wear a crucifix as a mark of their faith."

Professor Xavier: "Whats that in your hand?"

"Uh, its a pendant just like they were wearing."

Scott: "Where did you get this? Did they give one to you?"

I explained that I had found it in the attic. Note well, I most certainly did not say that it fell out of a box holding stacks of gay stories written by my mother. I just lied and said I found it in a box of old CDs.

"I think it might have been moms. She was alsotwice blessed. Maybe she met them."

Scott: "Jean never mentioned ever having met these people before. She would have made sure to tell you about them, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "A group of such psychics, claiming to offer help to others like them? Yes, Jean would have said something. This has to be investigated."

The Professors demeanor looked very troubled. I suppose he was suspicious and doubted the motives of these people. I didnt blame him. Aside from the X-men, most of the other associations of mutants were bad news. LikeThe Brotherhood for instance.

"The have a place called Rebirth Center."

Professor Xavier: "I think that it is imperative that we investigate as soon as possible."

"Why all this twice blessed stuff? What I dont get is, if they want to help psychics, then why limit the offer to just those with telepathy and telekinesis? Why be so picky and choosey? There are a lotta psychic mutants out there in need of help."

The Professor had news for me.

Professor Xavier: "It is very rare for someone to possess both skills. All other psychic powers are specialized subsets of those two abilities."

"Huh?"

Scott: "How many people do you know with both, John?"

"Uh, just mom."

Scott: "Right. Its a rare trait."

Professor Xavier: "People with telepathy and telekinesis are something akin to a jack of all trades."

"I dont understand how all other psychic powers can be subsets of telepathy and telekinesis."

Professor Xavier: "Okay, let me explain with a few examples. Youre aware of the phenomenon of psychic healing?"

I was. That power was another extremely rare one. The wielder of it could heal wounds and such of him/herself as well as others by mental influence.

Professor Xavier: "Well, that is a special form of telekinesis. On a molecular level, it repairs damage by manipulating matter."

"Oh"

I saw where he was going with it. I knew of telekinetics in my old class who could powder rock into dust, then reform the rock again by bonding the dust particles back into their original order.

Professor Xavier: "Yes, something like that. And youre aware of psychometry?"

Uh huh. Tyrel from my squad had that power. He could sense the psychic impressions that people left behind in places and objects and gain information from them.

Professor Xavier: "Well, thats a subset of telepathy. Hes sensing the echoes of _thoughts_ and _emotions_ that have been imprinted on an object or place. Much as a telepath would - just from objects and not people."

"So youre saying that even though - "

I paused, not quite sure how to phrase it.

Professor Xavier: "Even though for convenience sake we consider them to be different powers, in actuality, all psychic abilities stem from the two basic powers of telekinesis and telepathy. Its pretty advanced psychic theory - you would not have been exposed to this belief system in your classes."

Scott: "Knowing this, I say we go investigate come Monday."

"Why not today?"

Professor Xavier: "We dont want to seem too eager. No normal person would just head on out to meet perfect strangers the very day after first contact."

It made sense. I suppose most people would take a little while to think about it first before taking the plunge.

Professor Xavier: "Scott, you will accompany him, as his father. Betsy will join you. As his moth - erm - stepmother, on account of her Japanese body. "

"Oh, undercover, huh?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. These people are telepathic. Betsy can render herself immune to telepathic invasion. They wont be able to read her thoughts, and shell be able to protect you both from psychic invasion as well. Thats if they mean ill."

Yes, a very good plan! All wed have to do would be to try and act natural while we scoped the place out.

"Hey, my first undercover mission. I must be the youngest X-man ever doing this. Some kind of record, right?"

The Professor sighed.

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Now remember, this will be a serious exercise."

"True. But Ill still have to act natural. Like a regular boy my age."

Professor Xavier: "Just try to maintain a balance. Now if thats all, youre dismissed. Erm, except you, Scott. I want to have a word with you."

Dad nodded, I said Id see him later, and left them to it.

* * *

Happy Mothers Day!

Lorna was very generous with the hugs that morning. Ordinarily, she was a very huggaholic girl, but due to her present, she was more so than her usual.

Alex: "Isnt he a little too young for you?"

Lorna: "Oh shut up. He appreciates me."

She continued to fawn at that bracelet. Honestly, I dont have any clue what it is with women and pricey jewelry. Maybe they equate it with love, and the more expensive the piece, the greater the love. I for one thought she deserved it. She had practically been a surrogate when I was younger.

"Well, you deserve it. For all the diapers you had to change. In a way, you should be thanking Emma for this."

That drew a look of distaste on Lornas face.

Lorna: "Why?"

"Because I pulled a guilt trip on dad told him he shouldnt feel to hard to spend on family, considering how much he must have spent on her."

Alex: "Ha, ha, ha. She was a high maintenance girl, wasnt she?"

Lorna: "Well, Ill be sure to think of her."

Alex began to mumble something about, hed be more than happy to buy fancy stuff for Lorna, were it not for him being prudent and saving money up for their dream house and future offspring.

"Oh dont be so sour, Alex. I havent forgotten you. Remember, theres still Fathers Day! This year, youre both getting much better treatment than cards!"

That perked him right up.

Lorna: "With all the money youll be having Scott spend, I wont be surprised if he doesnt have any left over for your allowance. He might have to go without a gift himself."

"Well fortunately for us, Alex has always been a man of simple tastes."

Alex: "I want a present just as expensive as Lornas. And not a dime less."

I sighed.

"No Christmas for me then."

Dad called out from the house.

Scott: "You guys ready?!"

We hollered out a yes, and got into the car. Time to go visit the family!

* * *

As soon as the car rolled to a stop, I rushed out and onto the front porch. I, for reasons soon to be revealed, was **very** excited. I repeatedly rang the doorbell. On the sixth ring, the door opened and my grandfather appeared in the doorway.

John: "Johnny!"

"Hey, grampa."

John: "Youre looking real happy today."

"Oh, I am. Very happy."

I did mention that I was named after my grandfather before, right. To ease confusion when we were both at the same place, theyd call him John and me, Johnny.

Scott: "Hiya, John."

Grampa took in the sight of Alex and Lorna, who were sort of standing aside, a little bit shy. He smiled warmly and waved them over.

John: "Come on inside."

We entered the house and were greeted by my aunt Sarah.

Sarah: "You that happy to see us, Johnny?"

Again, a reference to my very wide grin.

"I love spending time with my family."

Sarah: "Gailyn, Joey! Come on downstairs. Your cousins here! Mom!"

Sarah hurried upstairs when she didnt get a response. Leaving the rest of us with grampa. He looked a little confused and started asking dad questions. Questions that I had reserved the right to answer. I made sure to brief them all thoroughly while we were in the car.

John: "Scott? Wheres that lady friend of yours? ErmEmma?"

Lady friend? Ha, ha, ha, ha!

Elaine: "Johnny, come give grandma a hug!"

Grandma, aunt Sarah and my cousins were coming down the stairs. I walked over and was promptly ensnared by grandmas arms. Gailyn waved and I high fived Joey.

John: "So Emmas not coming."

Grandmas face tightened a little. Any minute now

Elaine: "Scott, you didnt bring Emma along?"

Scott: "Well, no. Erm, I couldnt. She - "

God help me I couldnt hold it in any longer.

"Emmas been sent to the madhouse!"

The room surged with emotion - that of shock!

Scott: "Its not a madhouse! Itsa mental hospital."

"Oh potato-potato."

Grampas eyes popped. Dad looked down to the floor embarrassed. Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. Lorna, Sarah, Grandma and I chose to have a good belly laugh.

Elaine: "No, seriously, Johnny. Wheres Emma?"

Lorna: "Oh, hes telling the truth."

Elaine: "Ohmy!"

"It turns out, Emma really **was** a crazy bitch."

Alex: "She tried to frame John for attempted murder so he would be sent away. But John turned the tables on her and revealed her for what she truly was."

"And Professor Xavier wiped her mind and sent her packing. Off to Happy Valley so she could get the help she so desperately needs."

Grandma walked over to grampa, who was now looking extremely ashamed for having actively encouraged dad to be with Emma. Without warning, she planted a clout onto his head.

Elaine: "I always thought there was something off with that woman."

John: "She seemed like the right sort."

Elaine: "As if a woman like Emma could ever step into Jeannies shoes. Just look at what she tried to do to my grandbaby!"

There was a moment of silence as we all mentally scowled at the thought. Emma was barely anything good as a standalone, far less for replacing mom.

Sarah: "Honestly. Attempted murder? You guys live in a soap opera!"

Sometimes, I thought the very same thing. Never a dull day in X-land.

"Well lets not start the day off the wrong way, thinking about Emma."

Sarah: "True. Lets start it the way its meant to be started. Presents!"

She eyed the two gift wrapped boxes that dad had deposited.

Elaine: "After lunch, Sarah."

Sarah frowned in a mock childlike manner and we all headed into the dining room where something was smelling really nice

* * *

John: "So Johnny seems a lothappier."

Scott looked over to the living room where his son was busy catching up with his cousins.

Scott: "He is. Heschanged a lot."

Elaine: "I can see that. But you dont seem all too thrilled, Scott. Is it Emma?"

Scott sighed. As painful as learning the truth about Emma Frost, and his personal failure as a father, that wasnt responsible for his somber expression at all.

Scott: "No its not. I actually need to talk to you both. Its about John."

John: "Is something wrong?"

Scott: "Its about his mutant status. Heshis powers are undergoing some changes."

Elaine looked across to the living room where John was currently levitating three hot wheels cars. As far as she knew, he had only ever been able to focus on one object at a time. He must be practicing she figured. He did seem to enjoy passing stuff over at lunch by floating them over to whoever had asked for them. Maybe using his powers so often had helped him improve.

John: "Changes? You mean, hes developed new ones?"

Scott: "No. Still telepathic and telekinetic. But theyre growing stronger now. And at present we dont think its going to stop anytime soon."

Elaine: "Stronger? How much stronger? Stronger than Jeans?"

Now was the time to tell them. The Greys were aware of Jean saving the team from certain doom. But they were not told exactly how she did it and what happened. It was all Scott could do to convince them that he hadnt abandoned their daughter on a mission, given the fact that no body was returned to them. Scott figured that it might be best not to tell them that their daughter had been crushed under a wall of water. But he had to explain her power surge, as well as Johns if he expected their permission for what the Professor wanted them to do.

Scott: "I really dont want to have to talk to you about this right now. Especially not today - dont want to ruin your Mothers Day. But the Professor was quite adamant that I do."

Both John and Elaine could see Scotts distress. If something were truly bothering him that badly, they had choice but to speak with him about it.

Elaine: "Scott, if something is bothering you, then you can talk to us about it. Anything. Especially if it concerns the wellbeing of our grandson."

Scott: "Thanks, Elaine. You asked if Johns powers are growing stronger than his mothers? Heres the thing - when Jean saved us, she exhibited a level of power unlike anything wed ever seen before. And even before that, during the mission, her power levels were elevated."

John: "Could you give us an example? So we have some idea of what youre talking about?"

Scott sighed. Professor Xavier had told him that in order to secure the cooperation of the Greys, he was authorized to reveal as much about Jeans final mission as he had to.

Scott: "Well, for one, she locked onto an incoming missile and hurled it off course."

Johns eyes widened and Elaine drew her hand up to her mouth in shock.

Elaine: "Good lord. Jeannie did that?"

Scott: "With relative ease. Her powers had shown phenomenal growth."

John: "But how? Jean was very versatile. But her powers were limited in strength."

Scott: "The Professor is of the belief that the true mutant talent of Jean, and now, John, requires specific conditions to activate. Their level of power prior to activation is just the tip of the iceberg."

John considered for a few moments. When he thought about Scotts statement, it made sense.

John: "Its logical. Mutant powers manifest most often in the teenage years in response to hormonal surges and stresses and such. Those serve as triggers. So something has triggered Johns powers?"

Scott looked down and blushed intensely.

Scott: "Youre gonna think Im a terrible father, butEmma tried to force her way into his mind during a therapy session and must have awakened it."

Elaine: "That goddamned woman again! But no Scott, I dont think ill of you - just that witch. I understand that you must have been lonely and emotionally vulnerable."

John: "So now Johns abilities are increasing like Jeans were?"

Scott: "Well hers increased much more quickly. But yes. There have been a couple incidents."

Scott went on to explain about the need to place dampeners on Johns telepathy and telekinesis.

John: "Is he in any danger?"

Scott: "No. He and those around him are safe."

Elaine: "Well thats good to hear."

Scott: "You must be wondering why Im telling you all this. And why now."

John: "It did cross my mind a few times."

Scott: "Its like this"

Professor Xavier, in the light if these recent developments, wished to investigate the genetic potential of the Grey bloodline. To do so, he required DNA samples from both John and Elaine, to try and determine which of them possessed the mutant X gene. Or whether they both had it and passed it along.

John: "Isee."

Scott: "Ill be talking to Sarah separately. But Ill need blood samples from her as well. And fromGailyn and Joey."

It was Xaviers intention to determine whether any of Johns cousins shared the psychic gift. Gailyn was still in her teens, even though sixteen was a little late for mutant powers to activate, there are cases where mutant powers manifest in the early twenties. So it was still possible that she was a mutant who had not yet manifested. And Joey was just twelve, for all they knew, he could very well be a mutant.

Scott: "The Professor just doesnt want this to take any of you unprepared."

Elaine: "Yes. Quite right, Scott. And we understand."

Scott: "In case Joey or Gailyn were to have their powers activate, and then surge, it wouldnt be wise to be unprepared. You both know that there are individuals out there who seek to persuade young mutants to misuse their gifts."

Both seniors nodded gravely.

Scott: "I dont know how Sarah will take it. But should our tests reveal that Joey and Gailyn possess the same potential that Jean had and John has, then it may be necessary for them to stay where they are offered the maximum protection. At the school."

Elaine: "She wont be thrilled. But if she believes theyre in danger of being targeted, then shell do what she must to keep them safe."

John: "Yes, shed do what it takes. What about John? Is there any evidence to suggest that John might be targeted?"

It was not a sure thing. But Scott did mention the two women who had approached his son the night before last. They recognized that he was a telekinetic/telepathic mutant and offered to help him develop his gifts. The motives of the group, while not known to be of malevolent intent, were still shrouded in mystery.

Elaine: "Id be very concerned too."

Scott deliberated with himself, wondering if he should tell them about the symbolic pendant of the group, and the fact that John found one in their attic, allegedly belonging to Jean. But in the end he decided against. Hed wait to see what their investigation revealed about the place. For all he knew, those people could be using a pendant of a common design and Jean could have gotten one somewhere entirely unrelated. It was even possible that the designs were similar to the ones John saw and he had simply been mistaken.

Scott: "Iuhwas kidnapped Friday night. And those women said they felt Johns panic and were drawn to him. But the Professor is not entirely certain that was the case."

Elaine: "Kidnapped huh? What a way to have fun on a Friday night."

Scott smiled a little dryly.

Scott: "We actually went out to buy gifts for Mothers Day."

Elaine: "Which I still havent seen."

Scott: "Oh, your grandson took me to the cleaners."

Elaine grinned a tad bit too wickedly for a woman her age.

Elaine: "Sounds promising then."

John, who had been silent for a few minutes, spoke up.

John: "What do you mean the Professors not sure the women were telling the truth?"

Scott: "Apparently, ever since Johns power up, hes been radiating a unique telepathic signature. Each person radiates a specific frequency on the psionic band. But now, Xavier says hes detecting something else in addition to Johns. The Professor said he first felt it when he entered Johns mind to place blocks on his telepathy."

And that wasnt the least of it. The Astral Plane had altered, albeit very subtlety. All but the most talented telepaths would fail to notice it. But Johns awakening had created some sort of psychic ripple on the Astral Plane. Even now, according to Xavier, it was still echoing and reverberating in the collective consciousness of humanity. Xavier had noticed the change and was now very concerned about who else might have felt it.

John: "So Xavier is wondering if those women sensed that new frequency Johns emitting and want to exploit him?"

Scott: "Exactly. We havent told him this yet. We dont want to scare him and whats more, we dont want to risk someone reading that information off his mind and finding out. Its safest if he doesnt know. Thats also why we havent told him about our plan to run DNA tests on you guys."

Elaine: "And I suppose you wont tell Gailyn and Joey the real reason either?"

Scott: "No. Its more important to keep it from John though. Hell be the one more likely to come into contact with hostile telepaths trying to read his thoughts."

Both seniors nodded. They didnt like it that Scott and the Professor had assigned John to the junior X program. But they saw the necessity of it. In any case, it wasnt their place to tell him how to raise his son.

Scott: "Thanks for cooperating."

Elaine: "No thanks necessary. Youd better go talk to Sarah now. While John has Gailyn and Joey distracted, you can speak with her privately."

Scott: "Yeah. Ill do that."

* * *

Joey: "Thats so cool!"

"I know."

Joey: "I wish I was a mutant!"

Okay, mixed feelings there. Sure, it was great to have special abilities. But the bigotry and hostility of the general human populationnot so nice.

"Well, you never know, Joey. You very well could be. In a year or two, dont be too surprised if you wake up to things floating around in your room."

Gailyn: "Can you like, read peoples thoughts now?"

"Well, Ive got more telepathic power than before - but I dont think so. Ive never tried."

Well not without the guidance of Cerebro and on my own at least.

Gailyn: "I would so love to have that power! Theres this guy, totally hot, and I think he likes me, but Im not sure. Cuz everyone says hes gay for some Emo senior andwell, I just wish I knew."

"Okaythen."

Joey hadnt been hit by puberty yet. So the idea of attraction to members of the opposite (or same) sex was still icky to him. He grimaced and made a typical, disgusted, comment which prompted a reply from Gailyn.

Gailyn: "Sure, and a few years from now, youll be asking me my opinion on a birthday present for some girl youll be trying to impress. Eh, John?"

"I could see it happening."

Gailyn: "Well, if I were you, Id have learnt how to read minds pronto."

"Yeah, **you** would."

She raised her eyebrows at me, clearly a little incredulous.

Gailyn: "Havent you ever wanted to know what some girl thought of you?"

That I could answer very truthfully, and all shed think was that I was being stubborn to back up my claim of not really caring about mind reading.

"Nope."

Gailyn: "Not a one?"

There was that incredulous look again.

Joey: "See. Ill be like John. I dont like no girls!"

I could not help but laugh hysterically. Oh Joey, you have no idea how right you are.

Gailyn: "Well, theres always boys."

Thankfully, I was spared further development of the conversation. Grandma had let out a scream of excitement more fitting to a teenaged girl than a woman her age.

Elaine: "The girls down at the salon are going to flip their wigs when they see me wearing this. Just you wait, Marlena..."

Okay, so dad had given her the pearl necklace. Gailyn looked curious and immediately left to go see what the commotion was about, leaving me alone with Joey. Seconds later, Gailyn could be heard squealing and asking to try it on for herself. Shortly afterwards, so could aunt Sarah.

Joey: "Girls are so weird."

"Well, just give em a chance. You might like them," I said, feeling like the worlds biggest hypocrite.

"And besides," I continued humorously, "if you dont, like Gailyn says, theres always boys."

Joey punched me as hard as he could, ignored the comment, and asked me to float him up to the ceiling again.

* * *

We arrived back at the school at around eight Sunday night. Lorna and Alex had early classes to teach the next day, so they thanked us for inviting them along and headed off towards the mansion. I was about to go inside the house myself, but dad was lingering outside, digging around in the car trunk.

"Whats that?"

Dad was closing some kind of case in the trunk. Id never seen one quite like it before. Something...**similar** I'd seen in movies and stuff.

Scott: "Oh, I just got a new toolbox for car repair tools and stuff."

It really didnt look like a toolbox. Looked more like one of them fancy strongboxes in the movies. You know, the ones that secret agents used to carry about top secret stuff.

"Sure dont look like a toolbox."

Scott: "Oh its not. I found it laying around in the Subbasement. And I needed a new toolbox. So why waste money on buying a new one if I could simply improvise with this thing?"

Yeah, that sounded like my frugal dad alright. I knew that case had the top secret look about it. Maybe the X-men used cases like that on missions and stuff, I figured.

Scott: "Go open up the house. Ill be there in a few minutes."

"Yeah, okay."

I left him to what he was doing and went inside, heading straight for my bedroom. I intended on taking a bath and turning in early myself. After all, I had to undertake my very first undercover mission the next day.

CLANK!

The noise was that which youd expect if you dropped something heavy and metallic. It came from right outside, so I went over to my window and looked around. In the near distance, I could make out my father lifting his makeshift toolbox and struggling somewhat to walk towards the mansion.

"Dad?! Is everything okay?"

He, get this, jumped. What the heck he had to be so nervous about, I dont know.

Scott: "Yeah, son! I got it covered!"

"If you want me to, I can come levitate it to the mansion for you!"

Scott: "Its, okay. I can handle it!"

He made a show of being able to lift it. But once he thought my back was turned, I noticed him dragging it along the ground. Some people and their sense of pride just wont allow them to admit that they needed help. Silly them. It had to be humiliating trying to carry that case like that. So to spare him any embarrassment, and possible aches and pains, I quickly tossed my clothes back on and flew out the window towards him.

"No shame in asking for help, old man."

Scott: "Im fine. And Im not old."

He was struggling to carry it even as he said that. I telekinetically tried to seize the case from him. Being as stubborn as ever, he pulled back, attempting to keep in possession of it.

"Why are you being so difficult?!"

Scott: "I said I dont need any help!"

Honestly, all of that fuss over a dumb case of car tools? He pulled back harder, and I intensified my efforts in retaliation. The case was torn out of his hands and fell onto the ground hard. It popped open.

_Scott: Forgot to lock the damn thing_

His thoughts carried due to his frustration and I picked up on it. There was something else there too. I got the feeling he didnt want me to see what was in that case. So, obviously, before he could rush up to it and lock it like he had forgotten to, I ran over and started scrutinizing.

Scott: "John, get away from that!"

Too late. I had opened the lid. Inside was a compartment holding syringes, vials of colored liquids and tubes and tubes of what looked to be blood. The case seem to have some sort of built in refrigeration unit. The inside of it was cold. Being that close to it, I could hear it humming faintly. It was so much more than a simple carrying vessel for tools. Hed lied to me. Looked me right to my face and lied to me!

"What the hell is this? Doesnt look like tools to me."

He quickly shut the case and activated the locking mechanism.

Scott: "Im sorry I lied. But I had a good reason too."

I got up, hurt and angry. Neither of my parents had ever lied to me before. I appreciated that there were things that they couldnt tell me in their line of work. As and when such topics came up, theyd say that they couldnt discuss details. Theyd withheld information. But theyd never ever lied.

"Good reason to? Im sure all liars think they have good reasons to."

Scott: "The material in the case - its of prime importance to the Professor. The details are strictly confidential. He hasnt authorized anyone else other than Hank and myself to - "

Thoughts were running through my head. Hank. Hank was their resident scientific genius. So of course hed be involved. Judging by the blood tubes, that case must have been modified for carrying DNA samples. And the refrigeration unit built in must have been to prevent decay. The question was, **when** and **where** had he gotten those samples from. And of course, who?

"I take it those blood samples arent yours. If they wanted yours theyd have simply sent for you and took them in the Med Lab."

Scott: "No. Theyre not mine."

He hadnt been anywhere out of the Mansion - except the mall on Friday night - since he came back from the Alkali Lake mission. And he sure as hell didnt carry along a case like that. And in any case, hed have removed it from the car as soon as he got home even IF he had been taking samples (which he couldnt have since I was with him in the mall and he wasnt in any position to in the sewers).

Had he snuck out somewhere under cover of night Saturday hed have logically also not left it in the car for a day. Even I knew that medical samples and such needed to be put into storage as quickly as possible. No, he wouldnt have left it lying around in the trunk, regardless of refrigeration. The only place hed been after Friday night was -

"You took these when we went to grandmas didnt you?"

He didnt immediately answer. My thoughts were racing. Dad had let slip that what was in the case was of prime importance to the Professor. And he was now going to be running genetic tests on my familys DNA with Hanks help. The only reason I could see him wanting to do that now of all times was -

"Does this have anything to do with my power surge? You wanted to test them to see if they - "

Scott: "I knew youd figure it out quickly if you saw what was in the case."

A confession if Id ever heard one.

"So you had to lie? Why couldnt you have simply told me you werent at liberty to speak about it like you always used to do?"

Scott: "Because we were worried that your telepathy might react to your curiosity and might pick up on a few thingsand then misinterpret them."

"The Professor placed blocks on my telepathy. Or maybe youve forgotten."

Scott: "Those dampen your telepathy, not negate it entirely. If your need too know was great enough, you still may have been able to sense bits and pieces."

My position was firm. One, it was because of me they were going to be conducting these tests. And it was my family. I had the right to know what they intended to do concerning my powers and my family. Their aims and intentions with this research.

I didnt like feeling like I was being kept in the dark. And theyd done that before. When theyd performed brain scans on me and first found out about the so called unlimited potential, they didnt immediately tell me about it. I had to learn from the Professor in an offhand way whilst first working with Cerebro. They had no right to conduct research on someone and not keep them reliably informed. Thatd had to be some infringement of ethics or something. Right?

Scott: "We cant tell you because of the security risks. We wouldnt want anyone reading this off your mind at some point and endangering you and possibly our family."

"So whose blood did you take?"

Scott: "Im not at liberty to discuss that."

"Well Ill just have to go to the Professor myself."

I took off towards the mansion.

Scott: "John!"

_No! Dont you even try to tell me to just keep my mouth shut about this! I wont let anyone do things behind my back that concern me!_

For once, he didnt have a response to me and I made it to the mansion unhindered. The first people I ran into at the mansion were Ashley, Bobby and Ray. They took one look at my expression and cringed.

Ashley: "Hey John, long time no see. Um, are you okay?"

"No. But I will be."

Just as soon as I got some answers

They were about to question me further, but I brushed them aside and told them Id catch up with them sometime later. Opening my mind up to incoming psychic impressions, I attempted to locate the Professor on the grounds. It would have been easy to communicate with him telepathically. But I wanted to speak with him face to face. That way I could watch for his reactions and try to gauge whether he was lying to me or not.

After a few moments I managed to locate the Professor down in the Subbasement. Somewhere in the vicinity of the Med Bay. Made sense, he was probably anxiously awaiting the arrival of those DNA samples of my family hed had dad collect for him. I boarded the elevator with the intention of giving both him, and Hank (who was most often in his lab down there) a piece of my mind.

In the past Id never have dared to do something like that before. But now it was more than personal. Id always seen the Professor as someone would see a saint. But ever since his attempt to pressure me into letting him inside my mind, I was made aware that he was a man. A man who would go to far lengths to do what he **thought** was right. No doubt he thought he was in the right concerning his latest idea. And had convinced my father of that. I did manage to compose myself a little when I stepped out of the elevator though. Might as well be cool about it. I pressed the buzzer in the Med Bay and entered.

Hank: "John?"

Sure enough, there were both there. Seemingly doing nothing - but I knew they were waiting. They both looked a little surprised to see me. At least dad hadnt called to warn them I was coming so they could avoid me. Although I was a little surprised that the Professor hadnt been able to sense my approach, given that I was pissed as hell and was bound to be radiating. Odd

Professor Xavier: "Is something the matter?"

I decided not to waste any time and just get to the point.

"Why are you going to run genetic tests on my familys DNA? And whose DNA did you have dad sample?"

Their looks of shock were quickly brought under control.

"I saw the case and what was in it. It wasnt really all that hard to figure out. Given the timing and stuff."

Well, at least dad wouldnt get into trouble. He hadnt exactly told me. Hed only confessed when Id already figured everything out on my own.

Professor Xavier: "Surely you must understand that there are some things - "

"Dont give me that crap."

Hank: "John!"

"If it concerns me, I expect to be told about it."

Professor Xavier: "For your own protection and that of your family, we had to keep it from you."

I ignored that statement. He told dad and Hank. They were both seniors and liable to come up against the worst enemies. If they could be trusted to keep such information safe from telepathic theft, then so could I - Im a fucking telepath myself. For Gods sake, my telepathic power level was at an ever increasing high. I could be trained to seal away my thoughts from prying minds. That last statement of the Professors was just a lame excuse and I told them so.

The door slid open and dad came inside, lugging the case in after himself. Must have taken him so long because the case was heavy and he had to drag it to the mansion all on his own.

Scott: "Im sorry, Professor. I didnt tell him."

Professor Xavier: "Its alright, Scott. Im aware of that."

"You all have been treating me like some lab rat. From the first set of results - the brain scans - I was not informed when the results for those came out. I only found out **days** afterwards."

Hank looked away, slightly ashamed.

"You have been keeping me in the dark. And taking away my right to decide things. Like when you pulled that stunt to force me to grant you access to my mind."

The Professor didnt so much as look the least bit repentant.

"And now youre doing it again. Making decisions that will in some way affect me and not telling me why. Keeping me in the dark as if Im some dumb lab animal with no mind of its own. Or just too stupid to be able to understand what youre doing."

Scott: "Of course youre not dumb."

"Damn right Im not. And - "

I mentally snatched the case from the table dad had deposited it on. I hovered it over to my side and assumed as intimidating a tone as I could manage.

"Theres no way Im letting you have these DNA samples unless you let me in on this right now."

Scott: "Oh for the love of God!"

Hank: "Umbe careful with that."

"Oh its already been dropped twice tonight. I doubt anything would break if I were to drop it a third time."

Professor Xavier: "Stop this impetuous behavior at once, John. We dont have to explain ourselves to you. Your father - and us by extension - are acting in your best interests. Whether you see it or not. You are a minor and you are our responsibility. Much as parents, we dont owe you an explanation for our actions."

Aint that just a load of bullshit.

"How many parents would send their kid off to join a quasi-military group of mutants, knowing full well hed be put into physical and other types of danger? Im no ordinary **minor**. Hell, with a father like mine, Ive had to **grow up** before my time. Youre no ordinary **guardians** and this aint no ordinary relationship we have. So dont think your excuses are going to work with me."

To emphasize my point, I began rotating the case in a slow spin. All their eyes were riveted on it. Of course I knew if I smashed it, they could simply go back to my grandparents house and take more samples. But the important thing would be to show them how strongly I disagreed with their secretive methods and would not stand for being kept in the dark.

"I could spin it faster if youd like. Itd save you time later on if I start centrifuging now."

Hank was the first one who cracked.

Hank: "Professor, maybe we should reconsider."

Scott: "He does raise some good points, sir."

Professor Xavier: "I will not be intimidated by a child. If he has his way now, it will only serve to encourage him that behaving in such a manner is an acceptable means of procuring cooperation."

"I **will** smash the case."

Professor Xavier: "You are rash and rebellious. Just two days ago you deliberately disobeyed direct orders from your superiors. The end result was beneficial that time, but what of the next? I refuse to be threatened by a child."

Child?! Child! Faster and faster the case spun round. And it wasnt me consciously doing it. As Id been told before, my powers were reacting to my heightened emotions.

Scott: "John, take it easy"

"Child?! So Im a kid now am I?!"

CRACK!

The top of the case had shattered. Hank looked as if hed been slapped. Taking a deep breath, I mastered my anger and set the case down. I wasnt going to throw a temper tantrum and give Xavier the satisfaction of being right - that I was behaving like a child. The case stopped spinning and I set it down next to Hank. He opened it and checked the contents.

Hank: "Thank heavens! Nothing is broken."

The Professor had the smallest of smirks. Obviously he thought hed won some sort of a victory.

"I expect to have your word that Ill be informed when the results come out. Or else."

Xaviers look darkened.

Professor Xavier: "Or else what?"

"Or else Ill really start acting like a child."

Professor Xavier: "Is that some sort of threat?"

I scoffed. Of course it wasnt a threat.

"I know just how hyped you are about investigating that Rebirth Center. And you need me to do that, since Im the one those women approached. And even if you decide to alter plans, you dont have any other twice blessed on any of the teams to take my place in any case. And we both know they only choose to help twice blessed psychics."

They all saw where I was going with it. I was the only way they had of getting in there undercover.

"If you keep treating me like a child, Ill start acting like one. Undercover missions are not exactly fit for **children**, are they?"

They all looked at me in utter shock. Dad was speechless. It was all Gods honest truth. They needed me on that mission. And they damned well knew it too. And there was no way in hell that Professor Xavier would want to scrap it. He was always most interested in psychic phenomena above all others. Small surprise since he was a psychic himself. And as it so happened, I was the only telekinetic/telepathic mutant in any of the teams. I had them by the balls.

"Well, Im tired. Must be past this kids bedtime. Nitey, nitey."

And with that statement, and an exaggerated yawn, I left them in the Med Lab

* * *

The Morning After

I woke up the next morning with a sense ofwell not dread exactly. The night before, Id made it home, had a bath and went directly to bed. Dad hadnt come busting down the door, demanding to speak with me. Which was something of surprise really. I thought back to the way Id acted and the things Id said. I knew that I was in the right to demand information on their plans. But the way Id done it surprised even myself. I never dreamed Id take it that far.

"Uhgood morning."

Dad was sitting at the table having a breakfast of pancakes.

Scott: "Morning."

Tentatively, I sat down and hovered a plate over. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes. I took the time to reflect on the nights events. At least dad tried to stand up for me the night before. Hed asked the Professor to reconsider after all. The least I could do was give a little.

"Dad, Im sorry. Okay?"

He didnt respond and continued reading his newspapers.

"Hes been keeping things from me that he shouldnt and I kind of lost it."

Dad opened his mouth, and for a moment I thought he was going to say something. But no, still no response, direct or otherwise. He just poured coffee down his throat. Damn it to hell! I hated the silent treatment worst of all. It made me feel like I wasnt even fit to waste breath on.

"You cant want me to be part of the team on the one hand, and left outta things that concern me on the other."

Yeah, just keep sipping that damned coffee!

"With this secrecy of his, Im beginning to wonder what else hes not telling me about my powers."

What, am I talking to myself here?

"You know what? All I can do is try. I regret the way I handled it. But I dont regret standing up for my right to know. And unless they give me their word, like I told them, they can kiss whatever cooperation they need from me goodbye."

At that, I left him to ponder and headed out for the mansion

* * *

Whenever I was pissed off at something, I often opted for a good old shoot em up video game. Senseless destruction did wonders for me in terms of relieving stress and ironing out tension. Now that I had access to the Danger Room courses for practice - having joined the Alpha Squad - I had a virtual reality simulator available for just such occasions.

Logan: "Whaddya doing down here so early, kid?"

His tone didnt seem hostile. And I wasnt sensing anything aggressive about him. So I guess maybe the events of the night before hadnt spread around to the rest of the staff yet.

"Just wanna cool off a little steam."

Logan: "Oh. I was just about to rip the Danger Room a new one myself. Care to join me?"

I paused, taken aback a little. When Logan ripped the Danger Room a new one, he usually did it alone. And by rights, he was a senior X-man, and was there first. It was generous to offer.

"Um, yeah. Why not?"

And the plus. Logan never went for pussy Danger Room courses. Thered be ample opportunity to just engage in mindless violence until I was calm again.

Logan: "You look pissed. And I can smell it on ya. This calls for something special."

Ever the observant one. He pulled up a couple files on the computer terminal. I could see him setting the difficulty level.

Logan: "You wanna play around? Or do you want a real work out."

"Crank that bad boy up."

Logan grinned and increased the difficulty up a bit. Not enough that it would be dangerous. But enough to offer us both a real challenge. He was already dressed in a uniform, so whilst he tinkered around with the settings some more, I entered the changing room and slipped into one of the standard training outfits. By the time I got back out, he was all set.

Logan: "If youre getting swamped, make sure and tell me so I can cut the program."

"Sure."

We entered the Danger Room proper and Logan issued the voice command to the computer. The room flickered with holographic blue light and we found ourselves surrounded by

"Ninjas?"

Logan: "Cyber ninjas."

I looked at him incredulously. The only cyber ninjas I was ever really acquainted with were three from Mortal Kombat - Cyrax, Sector and Smoke.

Logan: "Hey. We have faced them before. When we went to take down a Japanese electronics research corporation supplying mutant scanning technology to anti-mutant groups here in the States. The compound was guarded by an army of these guys. Stay alert."

I nodded, told Logan that I was ready and he issued the command for the program to begin running. Instantly all the ninjas pulled out their weapons. An assortment of oriental weapons abounded. Not to mention kick ass war cries!

Logan: "Argh!"

And there went Logan, slashing aside a throwing knife, leaping onto one of the ninjas and ripping his metallic guts out. I entered the fray, sidestepping a blade strike and landing a heavy backhanded blow to the face of my would be assaulter. His head sparked and he stumbled to his knees. Snatching the blade from his hands mentally, I sent it flying into his chest, impaling him with his own weapon. He promptly fell flat onto his stomach and flickered out of existence.

Logan: "Thats it! Youre doing great!"

Two more leapt into the air at me. One threw a volley of shurikens and the other had a sword poised. I was able to hold the sword wielder motionless mid-air and simultaneously seize control of the others shurikens. Mentally throwing the shurikens back to the first ninja was enough to temporarily subdue him. As for the second, I levitated him up high, then flung him down into the writhing shuriken thrower with all the power I could muster. One was crushed and the other gutted by the sword. They both sparked severely and faded.

"Logan, you call this a workout? I havent even broken a sweat yet."

Logan: "True. I underestimated you."

Logan issued another voice command and the ninjas all paused.

Logan: "Computer, increase difficulty by two levels."

There was a lengthy silence. The computer appeared to not have registered Logans command.

"Maybe you didnt say it loud enough to be picked up by the sensors."

Logan repeated the command a second time, much louder than the voice hed been using before. The silence continued.

Logan: "Okay, I think Hanks gonna have to give the systems a checkup."

Computer: Maximum danger level initiated.

"L-Logan?!"

Logan: "Computer! Abort program!"

Computer: Survival mode activated. Participants - eight. Time duration - three hours. Opponents - unlimited. Opponent skill level - unrestricted. Realism - advanced.

To say I was nervous would have been an understatement of the century. I was downright scared shitless. The computer continued to declare maxed out settings. From what I could make out, we were soon going to be swamped by constantly spawning opponents of the highest skill level for three hours! Survival mode meant you could not leave until youd lasted out the time limit. And the computer had adjusted the difficulty assuming eight people would be participating.

Logan: "Abort program! Override code - delta 264!"

The computer did not accept the command and instead chose to,

Computer: Program activated. You may now begin.

Logan: "Get behind me, John!"

I didnt have any complaints to that order! Not when I saw the changes that were occurring. The ninjas appearance changed and armor materialized over their torsos and limbs, with matching helmets on their heads. Their physiques appeared to alter and their musculature improved significantly. Synchronized, they all began running towards us.

Logan roundhouse kicked the nearest and he slid backwards. Another managed to get close enough to slash him across the face with a sai. To both our shock, he actually bled! The wound closed quickly due to his healing factor. Normally, youd only feel pain (from mild to severe depending on difficulty) but with the advanced realism setting turned on it was possible to be physically wounded

Logan: "John, I can only buy us time. Contact someone telepathically!"

I nodded, backed further away from the advancing ninjas and reached out mentally for anyone who could hear me.

_Betsy: John? Whats the matter, love?_

_Me and Logan are trapped in the Danger Room. The computers freaking out! Get Hank down here fast!_

She wasted no more time trying to ask me further questions, and instead severed the mental link to go fetch Hank. As soon was my mind withdrew, I was accosted by one of the uber ninjas that had managed to get by Logan. Wielding two short swords, he leapt into the air right at me. As before, I attempted to halt the attacker by holding him midair. That part of the plan worked. What I forgot about was that the intelligence and skill of our opponents had been increased.

The hovering ninja threw one of its swords at me, striking me in the left leg. I stumbled, but managed to keep standing.

"Motherfucker!"

My scream of pain snapped Logan out of the enraged state he was in, trying to hold back as many of them as possible.

Logan: "John!"

White hot pain flared in my leg, breaking my psychic focus and releasing the ninja I previously held midair. Without a moments hesitation, it rushed at me, sword wielding arm flailing, slashing me across the my right arm and chest. Blood streamed from the wound. I screamed again and fell down that time. The ninja raised his sword over me, ready for a death blow. I tried to stop the downward movement of the sword, but due to pain I couldnt focus as strongly, and the ninjas arm only slowed slightly.

Thats when I heard Logans animalistic growl. He lunged in between us, blocked the sword with one clawed hand, and decapitated the ninja with the other.

Three more approached. One had both arms hacked off, by Logan. The others cybernetic heart was ripped out amidst a shower of sparks. But the third managed to stab Logan through the gut and repeatedly slashed him mercilessly. Temporarily (I hoped) subdued, Logan fell to the ground, healing factor unable to keep up with the wounds these ninjas were inflicting.

With Logan down, I was on my own. Not only was the very real fear that I was about to die paralyzing my ability to act, but the blood loss was starting to get to me. And they kept right on coming, more and more

"Logan! Logan, get up!"

Logan trembled but gave no other sign that hed heard me. The sheer level of hopelessness started to overwhelm me. Thoughts I couldnt control started running through my head. They say when youre about to die your whole life flashes by. I kept seeing images of my family, friends. Regret at some of the things Id said and done. With death looming so near, I found myself wishing for someone, anyone, to save me. Because I sure as hell couldnt save myself. I finally broke down and let myself cry as the darkness crept in

* * *

Betsy: "Where the fucking hell is Kurt?!"

Professor Xavier: "Im not sensing him anywhere, at least not on the grounds!"

Betsy uncharacteristically swore whilst she and several other X-men struggled to override the errant Danger Room computer. Remy, who had been monitoring the situation from the console drew their attention to the screen.

Remy: "Mon dieu! Logans down. Johns wounded! It looks bad!"

Professor Xavier: "Hehes losing consciousness!"

A short distance away, Rogue and Piotr were attempting to rip open the sealed doors of the Danger Room whilst Scott repeatedly pummeled it with full strength optic blasts. Each time they succeeded in piercing the doors, the repair droids would seal the rift near instantaneously. The Danger Room was built to withstand the extreme abilities of mutants, and with it being on the aggressive, its self-repair mechanisms were at maximum.

Scott: "This fucked up machine!"

And then it began. A rumbling that shook the very floor beneath them. The warning lights above the sealed doors began to flicker.

Rogue: "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Scott, Piotr and Rogue ran into the control room to find everyone gazing fixedly at the viewing console, eyes wide in awe. Instantly, all three of their gazes fell upon the screen.

Scott: "John"

His son stood over Logan, his body seemingly wreathed in what appeared to be golden flame. Scott knew enough about psychics to realize that it must be what they called an aura. An electromagnetic manifestation of the astral body - visible to non-psychics when enormous energy was being channeled.

Ninjas were leaping at John from all directions. Only to be impaled and annihilated by shafts of violently pulsating, golden, light. The Danger Room attempted to compensate by spawning increasing numbers of ninjas, until the entire room was occupied. Before anyone could react to that, John rose several feet into the air and the psychic flames around him burst forth, obscuring all vision in a luminescent blaze. At the same time, the tremors returned, stronger than before, tripping off the subbasements earthquake alarms.

Professor Xavier: "This cannot be righthes **unconscious**. I do not sense him."

The Professor seemed to speaking more to himself than anyone else. When the intensity of the light died down, the console revealed John to be lying next to Logan, unmoving. The area around them utterly decimated, metal panels ripped apart, revealing shredded circuit boards and wires. The walls were slashed open and sparks could be seen everywhere along their length. The Danger Room was in a word - totaled.

Computer: Critical damage sustained. Shutdownimminent

At that, the Danger Room computer went dead.

Hank: "Quickly, get the door down whilst the repair systems are non-functional!"

Not wasting any time, Scott ran towards the Danger Room entrance

* * *

Professor Xavier: "Thank you, Joshua. You may leave now."

The wounds John had suffered were far too severe for Rune to heal completely. So The Professor had sent for a student, Joshua Foley, whose powers specialized in healing. It was fortunate they had someone of his caliber at the school, or John would no doubt have died. The trauma and shock from the blood loss would have seen to that.

Logan had since recovered, his healing factor had caught up once the continuous assault of his body had ceased. He now joined several X-men around the bed where John lay. Several others were similarly surrounding Kurt, who lay resting on another bed in the Med Bay. He was found unconscious with a needle mark on his neck in the back yard of the mansion.

Scott: "John? John, can you hear me?"

Alex: "Hey, buddy. You gave us a scare there."

The boy didnt respond and continued to stare vacantly into the air in front of him, eyes unblinking. The door to Med Bay slid open and Hank walked in, a grave expression playing across his face.

Hank: "Ive just finished running the diagnostic on the computer."

Logan: "And?"

Hank: "This was no glitch on the AIs part. Someone hacked into the system and manually adjusted the settings. Then they locked down the AI so it wouldnt accept override commands or console input from the control room."

Everyones looks darkened. Enraged whispers abounded. The only people not taking part in the tirade were Logan, Scott, Alex and Lorna. They were too occupied with John.

Betsy: "This was well thought out! They incapacitated Kurt so he couldnt teleport inside the Danger Room and get anybody out."

But was the intended target Logan or John, or perhaps other members of the teams?

Professor Xavier: "Weve obviously got a mole somewhere in the mansion. And my mental scans have not revealed anything of consequence."

The sound of Lorna sniffling and mumbling little comforting words to John drew their attention to his corner once again. Lorna was always an emotional person, and the sight of this was very hard on her. Especially as it was John, someone who she had helped raise like a son.

Lorna: "Why is he like this? Its like hes"

Lorna was about to say dead, but stopped short of it in time. John was alive - that was a blessing. Once theres life, theres hope, she told herself. Squeezing Johns hand, Logan replied to Lornas question.

Logan: "Hes had a near death experience."

Professor Xavier: "Hes catatonic. When the mind is confronted with trauma it cannot cope with, it sometimes withdraws into the perceived safety of the subconscious."

Xavier dealt with this before. With Jean. When she saw her friend, Anne Richardson, knocked down by a car, the shock of it awakened her telepathy and she linked with the dying Anne, and was almost drawn into death with her. Fortunately that was not the case, but it did leave her catatonic, which was why the Professor had been contacted by a mutual friend of her fathers in the first place.

Lorna: "Buthow long is he gonna be this way?"

Professor Xavier: "Sometimes they come out of this state on their own. Sometimes, they needhelp. But when they **do** recover from a near death experience, theyre forever changed."

That drew worried expressions from some present. The Professor was quick to elaborate.

Professor Xavier: "In most cases once they recover, assisted by therapy, they lose the typical fear of death and gain a new appreciation for life. Lets just give him a few days. Well wait and see if he snaps out of it on his own. If not, then Betsy and I will enter his mind and lead him back."

Hank: "In the meantime, I think we should focus on tightening security and tracking down whatever rat we may have lurking about."

All were in favor of this. They had work to do. The Professor beckoned everyone towards the door, leaving John alone with his family and Logan, whod tried his best to keep him safe.

Scott: "Logan?"

Logan: "Mhmmm?"

Scott: "I saw the footage the computer recorded. I just wanna say thank you. You dont know how much it means to me that you fought so hard."

Logan: "Itdidnt help. They still took me downgot to the kid."

Scott: "Dont say that! Theyd have torn him to pieces if you werent there. Before he even got the chance tobefore his powers erupted. It bought him time, you helped save his life, Logan."

Logan hadnt seen the footage the Danger Room computer recorded of the event. But he **had** seen the abject ruin the training room had been left in. Whatever John did that was responsible for it had inflicted so much damage to the Danger Rooms vital systems that it was forced to shutdown - saving them both. With his healing abilities being pushed so close to overload, Logan knew that even he would have succumbed to the injuries eventually.

Logan: "He saved us both."

Scott: "I justI saw it with my own eyes. And yet, just like with Jean, I couldnt believe he was capable of that."

Logan: "Well, I guess he takes a lot after her. Hes amazing."

Scott: "Yes, he is. And Im not going to lose sight of that again."

Scotts face twisted a little and he looked away quickly from Logan, unwilling to show such weakness. Alex and Lorna, who had been silent during the exchange, noticed the change in Scotts demeanor.

Alex: "Scott?"

Scott: "This morningI wouldnt talk to him. Not even after he apologized, I was too goddamned stubborn. And now -"

Lorna: "Wouldnt talk? Apologize for what?"

Alex gave Lorna a look that told her now was not the time to ask, and stepped over to give his brothers shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Alex: "He is gonna wake up, Scott. Hes stubborn too. Hes gonna beat this and come out on top."

Logan took a look at the three of them and began feeling out of place. Looking down at his son, Logan made a silent promise to him. That hed hunt down whoever was responsible for getting him hurt in such a manner and return the favor tenfold.

Logan: "I - uh - Im gonna go help the others."

They nodded in response and Scott thanked him again. _If you only knew_, Logan thought, _that youre thanking me for trying to protect my own kid_. Giving Johns head a gentle stroke, Logan left the Med Bay with thoughts of vengeance echoing through his mind

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Now for the usual pre-read: Bold text indicate emphasis. And italicized text indicates either personal thoughts or telepathic communication, depending on context. You're smart boys and girls - you'll figure it out. Okay, let's get this show on the road!

* * *

**Phoenix: Death Wish**

**Chapter Seven**

Two days had passed and John had yet to exhibit any departure from his catatonic state. Not even one fleeting moment of recognition did he give to any of the people who constantly came to see him in the Med Bay. Scott was worried and had not had much sleep. Wanting to be awake and at his son's side should he recover from his mental stupor, Scott had taken up residence in the Med Bay, slipping in some rest on one of the spare beds.

During her visits, Lorna took to reading stories for John and sang to him under Hank's advice. He said that John might react quicker if the constant stimulus of the human voice was provided. Alex brought in John's favorite movies and would sit and watch them with him, making sure that the television was in the direct line of sight of John's unceasing gaze. When he got fed up of movies, he'd bring in photo CDs of their memorable moments. John didn't respond to them, but Scott was noticeably saddened when he saw just how much he and Jean had missed out on.

Despite Scott's repeated pleas for the Professor to enter John's mind immediately and bring his son back, Xavier denied him. According to the Professor, it was entirely possible that, given a few days, John could make it out on his own. If he did, he would be all the better for it. Apparently, coming out of catatonia on your own steam was a great sign of personal growth. Xavier didn't want to rob him of the opportunity for 'self betterment' (as he called it) or possibly force him out of his protective shell before he was ready for it. It would only make recovery from the near death experience more difficult.

Alex: "Scott, you haven't been out of the subbasement for a while."

The elder Summers sibling ignored the gentle hint.

Alex: "Why don't you come upstairs for a little bit? Stretch your legs out on the greens?"

Scott: "I have to be here when he wakes up."

Waking up… John's body was technically awake. By 'waking up' they meant that they were waiting for his mind to catch up to that fact.

Alex: "Yes, I know. But there's no sign that'll happen right this minute."

Lorna saw Scott's face tightening. Not wanting Scott to have an outburst, like he did when Hank suggested the same thing twelve hours before, she intruded into the conversation, intending to forestall any possible animosity.

Lorna: "Sitting around here, just waiting - you aren't much better off than him, Scott. Go for some fresh air. I'll stay here with him. And if he so much as mumbles I'll call you."

Scott looked from John to Lorna, to Alex and then back to John again. Realizing that they were both right, he agreed. He and Alex got up and left, leaving Lorna alone with John.

Julian Keller stayed out of the corridor and concealed himself behind a corner. He waited until both Scott and Alex Summers walked into the elevator before he emerged and headed towards the Med Bay. It had been two days since his boyfriend had entered into a deathlike trance. And whilst Julian had been in to see him along with several others of the squads, he had not had any personal time with him and wished for some intimacy. The constant presence of John's father in the room had forced him to stay away. For all John's family and friends knew, they weren't particularly close. But now that they'd left, Julian was free to have a few minutes with John untroubled.

He'd entered the room in too much of a rush to realize that it wasn't as empty as he thought it was. Before he could go back outside into the corridor, she saw him.

Lorna: "Hello. Are you here to see John?"

Julian nodded a bit dumbly and approached the bedside. So much for intimacy, he thought. But it was better than nothing. Somehow, he found it easier to be here when it was just Lorna and not Scott or Alex.

"He hasn't shown any sign?"

Lorna: "I'm afraid not."

Taking in John's vacant stare, Julian's face twisted in barely repressed anger. Hank had been delving deeper into the Danger Room computer's mysterious behavior. It turned out that the changes to the system had **not** been pre-programmed in **before** Logan and John entered the room. Someone had made them while the two of them were actively in training and had specified that the droids attack John as their primary target. Which is why the droids didn't immediately kill Logan when he fell. They just started swarming in on John, their preferred target, instead.

Julian: "I just can't believe someone would do something like this. I mean, he's not even a senior X-man. He's just a…just a kid."

Lorna: "Me neither. But I guess this is what we've come to."

Several minutes were passed in silence as they both looked at the oblivious boy who lay before them. Lorna was a little curious. She was not an X-man, and had never taught Julian before. She only had significant contact with the current students and other teachers. As such, she was not well acquainted with Julian personally.

Lorna: "You seem very upset by this…erm…"

Julian: "Julian. Julian Keller. And yeah, I kinda am. I just don't understand why anyone would want to target him."

Lorna: "Honestly, I don't know either. I mean, he's not even had a field mission yet. No major adversary has any grudge on him. You're a junior X-man. Have they told you anything?"

Julian: "Just that someone tampered with the settings while he and Logan were in there, and that a telekinetic flare of his had overwhelmed the system."

They'd explained what had happened to the juniors in the most rudimentary way, but had not released any of the footage of John's telekinetic flare to them. They could not however hide the demolished Danger Room from the Alpha, Beta and Gamma squads. The sight of it had raised questions among them all. They were smart enough to realize that the Danger Room strived to prevent and repair damage to itself. Therefore, whatever force had wreaked such destruction was powerful enough to exceed the self-repair mechanisms of the Danger Room. Something that Julian had never heard of being done before.

Julian: "You've seen the Danger Room?"

Lorna: "Yeah. Totally wrecked."

Julian nodded in agreement. Hank would be kept very busy. And the Professor might just have to use his money and influence to contact his underground sources, engineers and designers to rebuild the Danger Room from scratch.

Julian: "I'm telekinetic too. And I know what I'm talking about when I say that whatever power John channeled to do **that** had to have been outta this world. I'm talking major."

After all, the Danger Room was built to withstand the special abilities of mutants. It could even act as a frickin' bomb shelter, Julian thought.

Lorna: "Yeah, and to think just about a month ago the heaviest thing he could lift was the dinner table."

Which was precisely what was bothering Julian.

Julian: "There's something they are not telling us."

Lorna: "Why do you say that?"

Julian: "They told us John had a power surge. But I don't think there's any way that alone could explain what he did. His energy level has just increased too much, too fast. A lot more than any 'surge' I ever heard of. There has to be more to it than what they're letting on."

Lorna: "Scott hasn't mentioned anything other than -"

Julian: "He's a senior X-man. And a total stickler for rules and regulations. He wouldn't disobey Xavier's orders."

Lorna: "Assuming that you're right, do you think that could have had anything to do with why he was targeted?"

Julian: "They're obviously hiding something. And since there's nothing suspicious about what they **have** decided to tell us - the only possibility is that whatever they're concealing had something to do with the attack. So yeah, I do think so."

Lorna withdrew into her thoughts for a several moments. The Professor **had** been known to keep certain bits of information to himself and the senior X-men. Scott, in his grief, had revealed to both her and Alex the circumstances surrounding Jean's death. That was classified information that only the senior X-men were aware of. And it had taken the emotional instability wrought by Jean's death to get him to reveal that. Could Julian be right? Was there something Xavier was keeping from all but the seniors?

Julian: "Did they release the Danger Room video? Did you get to see it?"

Lorna: "No. And, honestly, I don't want to. I don't want to see how he got into the condition he was in."

Shaking her head in distaste, Lorna recalled him being brought into the Med Bay, slashed and bleeding as if he wouldn't stop.

Julian: "Neither do I. But I would be interested in seeing what it is he did."

Lorna: "So they haven't showed it to you guys either?"

Julian: "No. And they are handling the investigation themselves. We're to keep out of their way. Like I said, something is up."

Lorna: "Could you stay with him for a couple minutes? I need to make a phone call."

Julian nodded and watched as Lorna walked out of the room and onto the corridor. Had she been giving his words some serious thought, Julian wondered. He didn't know for sure then, but he was right, as Lorna had decided to contact Alex and share her newfound concerns…

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the backyard…**

A teenaged girl, known to those around the mansion by the alias Ashley Montgomery, secretively walked into the cover of the trees. Once she was certain that she wasn't under any observation, she pulled out her specially modified cell phone and began hastily dialing a number all too familiar to her.

Mystique: "Yes, Erik. It's me. Did you receive the video?"

Erik: "Yes. I did."

Mystique: "Well, what do you think?"

Ashley, or Mystique rather, had grown tired of lurking about the Xavier Mansion, disguised as a teenaged girl and forced to associate with other (annoying) teens. Not to mention that she had to waste her time in mind numbingly boring classes and suffer through countless ethical lectures. It had been most welcome when Magneto had contacted her and issued new orders.

He'd wanted to place John Summers under an evaluation of sorts. He'd noticed how quick Xavier was to limit any contact he had with the boy when they'd met in the subbasement after the recently concluded Alkali Lake incident. Since his powers seemed to take after his mother's so much, and hers had only come out under the most extreme pressure, Mystique was to find a way to subject John to similar strain. Depending on the results, they'd see for themselves firsthand what they were dealing with.

Mystique: "Erik, time is precious. Please tell me what to do."

It was his original plan to find some way to place the boy among their ranks. But in light of the video Mystique had recorded, Erik's plans had since altered. John Summers seemed to have little control and his powers were far too unstable to be put to practical usage. Neither Magneto nor Mystique had the time or resources to train someone the likes of him. They wouldn't know where to begin. And worse, Magneto realized that if Xavier was right in his supposition of 'unlimited potential', John Summers would eventually meet his own power level and exceed it.

Erik: "Now that I've seen for myself what the boy's capable of, I can understand why Charles was so uptight with me talking to him. He was so quick to make paltry excuses, that it was some fanciful improvement they'd made to Cerebro that allowed Summers to make contact over such an expanse. If I were Charles I wouldn't let him out of my sight."

Mystique: "Yeah, I know what you mean. He's all tranced out down in the Med Bay, and they got someone with him all the time."

Erik: "It would be one thing to try and convince a teenager who has only known of Charles' ideology for a few years. But that boy has been brainwashed from birth. There's no way we can turn him around to our way of thinking short of telepathic control. And from what I've seen of his telepathic power level…mind control wouldn't hold him long. Not nearly long enough for us to put him to good use at any rate."

For the sake of mutant kind, such power in the hands of the misguided could not be allowed to long continue.

Mystique: "I understand."

All too well. For now, it didn't seem as though John could summon up that kind of power at will. But Xavier had apparently assigned him to a junior X-team, no doubt intending to bolster his control. And Magneto thought he knew for what purpose…

Erik: "We cannot allow Charles to mold him into a weapon against us."

There was an ominous pause as Mystique waited for the orders of her leader. She knew where it was all heading and what she was to be asked to do. But she couldn't take action on her own. She needed the explicit command from the Master of Magnetism himself.

Erik: "I want him eliminated. Charles has already done much to set back the cause of mutant liberation. Imagine what he'll be able to 'accomplish' with this child at his side - to the detriment of us all."

Mystique: "You're right…of course. But it won't be easy. He's very closely watched."

Erik: "It **will** be difficult. But I have faith you'll find a way. You always do."

Mystique: "I'll bide my time until I see an opportunity."

Erik: "Very well. And Raven?"

Mystique: "Mhmmm?"

Erik: "Make it as painless as is possible. Quick, clean and final."

Mystique: "Yes, sir."

After some more exchanges, Mystique cut the call and began walking back towards the mansion. She had some thinking to do…

* * *

Julian made the most of whatever little time he had alone with John while Lorna was away. He couldn't help but hope that he'd be the one who'd be able to coax some sort of response out of his boyfriend. But so far it was a hope in vain. John didn't react to either his words or touch.

Julian: "I'm a little lonely these days. When are you gonna come keep me some company?"

The faint hiss of the doors sliding open warned Julian someone was coming in. Hastily, he withdrew his arms from John's shoulders. And leaned back casually in his chair.

Ray: "Keller. What are you doing here?"

There was the 'Ray' boy John had been talking about. The one with the homophobic issues who had insisted on teasing him relentlessly. The little prick, Julian thought.

Julian: "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Ray could sense that there was something off in Julian's tone. Before he could think anything further of it, four other teens walked in. Jubilee, Amara, Bobby and Ashley. Jubilee was carrying a fancy array of flowers. Amara and Ashley both had well wishing balloons in their hands. All five of them looked disturbed at the sight of John. This was the second time they saw him since he went catatonic, but they weren't much better prepared than the first.

Amara: "And I thought it was bad when Emma forced her way into his head."

Bobby: "Yeah. At least then it looked like he was sleeping."

Ray: "Instead of just sitting and staring."

Not able to stand hearing them - especially Ray - go on like that any longer, Julian spoke out in a somewhat irritated tone.

Julian: "Stop talking **about** him like he's not even here. It'd be more helpful if you'd talk **to** him instead."

At that, Julian gave John what passed for a gentle, friendly squeeze on the shoulder, and walked out of the door, leaving the gathered students with Lorna, who was just coming back inside.

Ray: "What the hell is his problem?"

Ashley watched Julian leave and hid a small, impious, smirk…

* * *

Blurry eyed and disoriented, I awakened from what seemed to be an eternity of slumber. It was the scent that I first took notice of. The air was sweetly perfumed by a floral aroma that I could not identify. I opened my eyes slowly so that I could let them grow accustomed to the bright light. From what I could make out, I was in some sort of…garden? My first thought was, am I dead? Or…maybe the Danger Room did this?

Quickly, I got to my feet, looking around at the endless expanse in search of someone else. Trying to scan mentally, I realized that something was wrong. I didn't feel the psychic buzz I usually felt when channeling my powers. Sure enough, when I attempted to levitate a flower petal up from the ground, nothing happened.

And…what's this? Wounds all gone! And clothes all gone too! I'm naked! Naked as the day I was born! That fact made me grateful that no one was around. At least I hoped no one would find me until I managed to find some clothes. Slowly, I wandered the garden, keeping an eye out for anyone, and simultaneously admiring the beauty of it all. If I were dead, was this heaven?

The sky was an almost exaggerated shade of azure with very little by way of clouds in sight. Whilst the place was as bright as anywhere I'd ever been, there didn't seem to be any sun in the sky. Which was confusing the hell out of me. Where was the light coming from then? Could I truly be dead? And could this really be heaven? If it was, and heaven did exist, it was damned well overrated. There seemed to be nothing but fields, shrubs and trees all around. What was I to do for eternity - garden? But I supposed, it was better this than fire and brimstone.

For all I could make out, the only living things around were me and the plants. I didn't see any lambs and lions frolicking together or babies playing with serpents and not getting hurt. I kept on walking, eventually deciding to climb a rather high hilly ridge to see what on the other side of it. It seemed the best way to go since the other directions seemed to be bordered by deep water. And on the other side of the water was just more flowery fields and groves anyway.

Fortunately for me, when I approached ridge, I saw that there was a well developed pathway of steps, cut into the hill itself. It was obviously artificial and not some rock feature. So who was it made for? No one was around. The rest of the garden had nothing that looked to be made by the hand of man. No fountains or such. I decided to be grateful for the path. Without it, I'd have had a very difficult climb. In short time, I was standing on top of the ridge.

"Holy shit," I mumbled to myself as I looked down at the valley before me. In stark contract to the other side of the ridge, it was dark, barren. Decaying trees and thorny plants abounded. The sky was dreary with billowing storm clouds overhead. There was the sun! But it fought to shine through and seemed to be fighting a losing battle. Okay, this can't be heaven, I thought. The winds blowing from the valley were chilly and cut me to bone, especially as I wore no clothing. I was just about to turn back when I saw it.

Towards the center of the valley, things were different. There was light and greenery. Upon a raised mound stood a majestic tree unlike any I'd ever seen before. It was gigantically big, with huge, branching boughs, luxurious foliage and was laden with fruit. It's limbs branched out into an intricate and complex network that seemed to tower towards the heavens. Certainly there wasn't a tree like it back in the garden I'd just come from. It appeared to radiate light and drew me towards it like a moth to a flame. I started walking down the ridge, curious but wary. There still didn't seem to be so much as an insect flitting about. Still, I wasn't taking any chances. In my powerless state it was best to be alert at all times. Now, to get closer to that tree…

* * *

Professor Xavier: "When did it begin, Scott?"

Scott: "Just under three minutes ago."

Scott Summers anxiously looked at John, who lay tossing and turning on the bed. It was the most active he'd been in days and whilst it was a bit unnerving, Scott was also relieved in a sense to see that John wasn't completely passive anymore. He was still not responding to external stimuli however, and just kept shifting about with his eyes closed. As if he were having a bad dream of some sort.

Professor Xavier: "It's possible that he's finally coming to terms with what happened. Facing the memory of the Danger Room incident."

Scott: "You have to help him!"

Xavier shook his head in the negative and explained that this phase was something that John would have to overcome on his own. He'd have to face it at some point in any case. Now was as good a time as any.

Scott: "But - "

Professor Xavier: "His subconscious considers him ready for it. We mustn't interfere."

At that, Xavier settled his hover chair next to the bed, at the ready to observe. In order to make things less awkward (which just sitting around watching someone toss about like that was) Scott decided to speak with Xavier about some things that were bothering him.

Scott: "Professor, I've got some things on my mind."

Professor Xavier: "I'm aware of that. I have sensed some inner turmoil within you for some time now. Speak freely about what's bothering you."

Scott nodded and began.

Scott: "Well firstly, when John's telekinesis went into overdrive in the Danger Room, you were mumbling that it couldn't be right. That you weren't sensing him and that he was unconscious. How is that possible?"

Professor Xavier: "Well, we've seen that his powers have manifested when he was in an unconscious state. Like for example, that very first time when he levitated most of the loose items in the kitchen while sleeping - "

Scott nodded impatiently.

Scott: "Yes, yes I know. But you had placed blocks on his telekinesis to avoid that happening again."

Professor Xavier: "I know."

Scott: "Then how was it possible? Are you saying he disabled those psychic bonds?"

That was something Xavier himself was not sure about. He hadn't sensed the bonds being broken. But at the same time, with the state John's mind was in, he hadn't entered to make certain they were still intact. He didn't wish to render further instability to the boy's consciousness.

Professor Xavier: "I don't know how it was possible. I'll have to investigate further when John is ready and in a suitable state of mental serenity."

Scott: "What about the blocks on his telepathy?"

Professor Xavier: "I'm confident they're still functioning. I didn't sense any telepathic surges when he was…reacting."

So whatever went down in the Danger Room was of a purely telekinetic nature.

Scott: "The others are…disturbed, sir."

Professor Xavier: "They would be, Scott. Nothing and no one has ever demolished the Danger Room so completely before."

Scott: "How much longer before it's operational again?"

Xavier considered for a moment. According to Hank, most of the armored metal plates along the walls had been severely compromised. So they'd need to be redone from scratch. The circuitry, while temporarily fried, could thankfully be repaired with time and effort. But the holographic projectors had been completely demolished. As they were the main functional unit of the training system, nothing could be done until they were replaced. And while Xavier had ordered new ones from his underground sources, they wouldn't arrive for at least a month.

Scott: "Well, I bet most of the students will be happy."

Professor Xavier: "First the Blackbird. Now this. It's going to cost me a pretty penny…"

Both men smiled a bit wryly.

John: "Mhmmm…"

Professor Xavier: "John?"

The boy began to mumble a series of words that were nigh undecipherable to his observers.

Scott: "Professor?"

Professor Xavier: "It's a good sign, Scott. First his motor functions resurfaced, as evidenced by his movements. Now it appears speech capability is returning, if only unconsciously."

John's tremors began to intensify, so much so that he had to be steadied a bit.

Professor Xavier: "I'll contact Hank."

Scott: "Are you gonna give him some sort of sedative?"

Professor Xavier: "No. His mind is attempting to regain control of its higher functions. We shouldn't impinge upon its progress."

Scott nodded and did his best to stabilize John…

* * *

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…"

Oh what the hell. I never was into religion. But seriously though, upon entering the valley, that description seemed to fit. From a distance, on top of the overlooking hill, I could actually tell that everything **was** essentially dead down in the valley. The trees, for the most part, still had some vestiges of leaves, but they were dry and fell to the ground every time the chilly wind blew. I didn't know much about plant biology, but something told me it wasn't simply their autumn state. Thick, black vines seemed to have strangled the hell out of the plant life. I had yet to see any sign of animal life.

Oh well, at least I was nearly out of that creepy place and out onto to lone spot of greenery in the valley. Looking behind me, as I had nervously been doing for some time, I made sure I wasn't being followed by some silent pursuer and stepped out and into the (somewhat stronger) light. Finally out of the darkness, I began to breathe easier. I paused, a little surprised. The temperature seemed to be warmer. And the cold wind had stopped blowing. Which was a very welcome change. I had yet to find anything suitable to cover myself.

Cautiously, I approached the tree. Up close, I took in its massive size. Its roots ran deep into the soil and re-emerged in some places. The trunk was gnarled and twisted elaborately before splitting into multiple branching pathways. Under its shade, flowers, like the ones back in the garden, thrived. Getting closer, I took a look upwards and saw to my delight that it was laden with fruit. I had started feeling hungry by then, what with the long walk in the valley. And the energy needed to keep warm against that cold wind (whilst utterly naked) must have also contributed.

"What the…"

One tree, but different kinds of fruits? The leaves were unremarkably typical of trees. But the fruits - there seemed to be two distinctly different types on the same tree. I drew backwards and took the sight in from another angle.

"Damn."

Half the tree bore bright red, delicious looking orbs that could best be compared to larger, juicier looking cherries. The other half was hung heavy with wrinkled, grayish-black globes. The sight of them made my stomach churn. Yuck. Maybe they were the same fruit, I considered. Maybe the gray ones were overripe and spoiling on the tree or something. Anyhow, I was hungry and knew which of the two I would pick. Cherries were among my favorite! And those red ones looked like giant sized ones!

Trying once more, I attempted to reach out mentally and grab one. Unfortunately, it didn't take. My powers still were not active. At the time, I refused to dwell on the ramifications of that - I couldn't be dead. I just couldn't. If I wasn't going to be able to get at them that way, then I could simply go get a stick from the…okay forget that. I wasn't going back inside the dark woods anytime soon.

"Maybe a stone…"

It was a damned shame. Where are the stones when you need them? Only larger rocks were laying about. And even if I managed to throw them, they'd have crushed the fruit to pulp. Sighing, I realized that the only way for me to get at them, would be for me to climb the tree. I'd only ever tried climbing a tree once. And that was during one summer I spent with my grandparents as a kid. I managed to get up but couldn't get back down. It took my grandfather ages to persuade me to jump so he could catch me.

So you can imagine I wasn't very comfortable with the thought of climbing that (very tall) tree. Especially as I didn't have my powers to fall back on should I…you know **fall**. I longingly feasted my eyes on the fruit whilst wishing they were a bit lower…

"Are you hungry?"

I jumped and immediately backed away! Instinctively, with one hand I shielded my crotch and brought the other up defensively. It was a male voice. And it sounded mature. I quickly looked all around, wishing that I had my telepathy to help me locate who had spoken.

"Don't be afraid."

"Who's there?! Where the hell are you?!"

There was a pause before I heard the voice again. It seemed closer…

"Over here. On the tree."

Whipping my head around, I scanned the limbs of the tree, expecting to see the man who'd revealed himself. What I didn't expect was something that looked be a glorified iguana, emerald green scales, with an exquisite, golden crest that ran from the top of its head like a crown, to the tip of its tail. Like a children's fantasy movie, its mouth open and SPEECH came out of it!

"Come closer. And you don't have anything to fear from me."

"You…you can talk!"

I know it sounds silly, but its lips curled in what looked to be a smile!

"No kidding," it said.

I warily approached, taking note of the size of the creature's teeth (which appeared to be very small and of little threat) and very small claws. Judging a safe distance, I stood before it, uncomfortably conscious of my nakedness. But then I figured, hey - he's naked too.

"Who are you?" the creature asked.

"Uh…John." I figured, at least I better find out a proper way to address this…thing. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one."

"No name?"

But that's a bit nonsensical (in as much sense as a talking iguana-thingy made sense anyway). Hmmm, come to think of it, maybe iguana wasn't the right word. It was more akin to a little dragon. This critter was obviously intelligent. It could TALK. And Hank once said that giving things names, encoding meaning into words was one of the prime points of language. And assigning a name for 'self' was sort of the first natural step. I reasoned, the creature definitely knew of the concept of 'name' at least. It had asked WHO I was.

"There's no one else here. Or rather, there wasn't before you arrived. No need for a name."

I warily eyed the being on top of the branch. It was reasonably small and didn't seem hostile. But I still had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was the outlandishness of a talking animal?

"So, John," the creature began once more, "are you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually," I replied.

"I saw you hungrily eyeing one of my fruits."

"Your fruits?"

The smile on its face grew wider. "Yes," it said with pride, "those bright red ones are mine. They look mouth watering, don't they?"

"Yeah."

They certainly did! They also appeared to be the only source of food anywhere near. Back in the garden I'd come from, there were no trees bearing fruit. Just tons and tons of flowers. I very much doubted the nutritional value of flowers. And I was getting hungrier…

"Would you like one?" the creature graciously offered.

I smiled and replied, "Yes, thank you."

It climbed up a little higher and used its tail to grab at the stalk of a particularly juicy looking…giant cherry-thingy. Climbing back down onto a low bough, it extended the fruit to me.

"Go on, John. Help yourself. They're very good."

"Thank you," I said, eagerly reaching out for the fruit, hands extended. It was not meant to be however. A sudden flash of red and gold swept between us. It was so quick I only saw it as a blur. When it passed, the fruit was gone and my companion was frowning. As was I. The cry of a bird upwards drew my attention to the sky. It looked to be something like an eagle, red and gold with a wingspan of at least six feet. One of its talons held the fruit. Hmmm, the bird looked vaguely familiar. But I didn't get the time to ponder - it had stolen my fruit!

"Ah!"

It swooped downwards right over my head and perched on a bough opposite to where my other - now clearly angry - companion sat.

"You would deny our guest hospitality?"

The bird turned a fiery gaze to the petite dragon-like critter on the other branch.

"I would deny him **your** hospitality," the magnificent bird said. It's voice was a bit odd though. Too low for a woman's, but too high for a man's. But it **was** resonant and almost…musical.

Oh great, I thought. Another talking animal! I must be dreaming! One of those where you're aware that you're dreaming. Like Betsy was talking about in Psionics class. Lucid dreaming or something. Well, if this was MY dream, it was damn well going to go the way I wanted it to. They were, after all, figments of MY imagination!

"I was going to eat that!"

"Yes," the dragon added, "he's hungry!"

The bird turned to me, anger vanishing from its eyes. "This," it said, "is the Tree of Life…and Death."

"W-what?"

A loud, scary hiss erupted from the dragon. The bird ignored it and continued. "Some of its fruit will nourish and heal. And some will poison and kill."

Oh… So that must explain why half of the fruit were so delicious looking, and some were…yucky, wrinkled and hideous. The petite dragon interrupted.

"He has already chosen to partake of my fruit," it said. It approached the bird, tail waving in a very disturbing manner.

The screech the bird let out was terrible and again, musical at the same time. The dragon withdrew and was silent, quivering a little in what I assumed to be anger and maybe a little fear.

The bird now spoke. "But I have not yet offered him my fruit. What sort of choice is that if there was no alternative to your offering?"

The dragon creature laughed. I didn't much liked the sound of it. But what he said was true. "Your withered, old fruit? Do you really think he'll choose that over mine?"

I looked up apologetically at the bird. "I'm sorry. But…it doesn't look all that appetizing to me."

"Looks can be deceiving," it said. "Come a little closer."

Now that I was very reluctant to do. Unlike my friendly looking dragon companion, with small teeth and hardly any claws, this bird looked dangerous. I mean it had a beak that was sharp and hooked. And talons that were long, curved and could easily cut me deep if it were enraged.

The bird beckoned with its wing. "I will not hurt you. If I'd wanted to I could have easily have done so earlier."

That made sense. It flew by so quickly and didn't even touch me. Just took my food…which it still held unharmed in one of its talons.

"Okay," I said and approached.

The bird held out the fruit. "You have the freedom to choose. But before you turn down my offer," it shook its head towards the grayish black fruit upwards, "see what it is you'll be partaking of if you choose his."

"Huh?"

"Let me cut it," the bird said.

"No!!" the dragon screamed, enraged.

I jumped. With a lightning motion, the bird's talon sliced the fruit in two halves, exactly down the center. They both fell onto the ground. I looked on in horror as I saw what I was about to sink my teeth into. The fruit may have looked wholesome on the surface - but under the skin was black and rotted to the core! My stomach heaved as several fat worms slithered out of it.

"Oh God!"

I turned towards the little dragon creature who had offered me the fruit…but he wasn't so little anymore! His appearance had altered drastically. Gone was his beautiful emerald color of his body. He had turned pure black with a much bigger crest of silver spikes along his back. The limbs were muscular now, with serrated talons, poised for a striking blow. Teeth sprang out of it's gaping jaws, as did a forked tongue and menacing hiss. Angry red eyes regarded me with open hostility. Without warning it lunged towards me.

"Ah!"

I fell backwards with a shout. Once more, a flicker of red and gold flashed between us. The black beast staggered and fell onto the ground near the trunk of the tree. There was a screech from above. The bird had shielded me from the creature's attack. With another cry, it flew downwards and struck the black monstrosity, slashing away at it with beak and talons. The former green dragon hissed in pain and took off into the surrounding darkness of the woods. I shakily got to my feet.

"Are you alright?" the bird asked, turning towards my direction.

_Only a dream. A lucid dream. Only a dream…_

"Y-yeah. Thank you."

It flew and settled next to me. "Are you still hungry?"

"Um…yeah?"

"Then you may have one of my fruits if you so wish."

I looked up at the wrinkled gray-black fruit on the tree. Appearances can be deceiving the bird had said. How true it had turned out to be.

"Just because something looks unappealing and bitter on the surface, doesn't meant it's not good for you."

I looked again at the fruits on the tree, back and forth between the bright red giant cherries and the wrinkled type. The bird had proven to be much more trustworthy than the dragon. It had said some of the fruits were poisonous and would kill me if I chose to eat them. I guess I now knew which was which. And it had saved me from the black dragon…the least I could do was show some trust in gratitude.

"Um, I'd like one of your fruits please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes I am. If your offer still stands"

It nodded, flew upwards, grabbed one by the stalk with its beak and brought it down to me. Carefully, I took it and brought it up to my nose for a whiff. It didn't smell rotten. The bird's eyes were on me, so I slowly brought it up to my mouth and took a bite.

YUCK!

"It's only bitter at the start," the bird said. "Sometimes we don't like the taste of what's best for us at first."

Yeah, kinda like me and veggies as a kid…

It continued, "But that doesn't change the fact that it IS best. Or would you rather the alternative?"

I looked down at the remains of the split fruit on the ground. Its black juice had stained the grass. No, I definitely didn't want that. At least this fruit wasn't crawling with worms. Hmm, and it was starting to taste a little…sweet. Yes, **very** sweet now! Downright delicious!

"It's…it's good!"

"I know," the bird replied.

"Mhmmm…"

"Care for another?"

"Actually, no thanks."

I yawned a little, tiredness catching up with me after my long walk through the woods.

"Sleepy?"

"Come to think of it, yeah."

The bird nodded in the direction of the tree's trunk. "Have a little nap."

"But," I motioned towards the woods, "what about him? He could come back and - "

"I'll keep watch."

I would have rejected the offer. But I was tired after the long walk through the valley, with its cold chilly wind. Funny that, feeling sleepy in the middle of a dream. Oh well.

"Thanks."

I leaned against the trunk of the magnificent tree and, amidst a soothing song courtesy of the bird, drifted off into slumber…

* * *

When I awoke I half expected to find myself at the bottom of the tree, leaning on its trunk, with the red and gold bird perched above in the branches. That wasn't the case however. I was flat on my back, clothed and on a bed in the…Med Bay. Oh good. So the dream was over! Or was it? What if I were simply dreaming again? Or what if I really **had** died and -

An alarm sounded from a machine next to me and the next moment, the door to the room slid open and I recognized my father, shaky and unshaven, stumbling into the room and towards the bedside. His face lit up in a smile and he called out behind him.

Scott: "He's awake!"

"Dad?"

Lorna, Alex and the Professor quickly entered the room in my father's wake. The next moment I was subjected to various hugs and hair tussling and words of relief. And…I could sense the emotions around me - unlike in that other place. I must really be awake - and alive - I figured. Shifting the pillow a bit, I sat up in bed so I could see everyone better.

Scott: "How are you feeling, son?"

"I…"

The visuals came back to me in a rush. The Danger Room session with Logan. The malfunctioning AI. The continuous flood of cyber ninjas. Logan struggling to keep up and eventually falling. Being slashed repeatedly, then blacking out. That was the last thing I remembered. The blood…

"I'm okay?" I said more as a question as I examined my chest and found my wounds all gone.

Professor Xavier: "We had Josh Foley heal your wounds."

Ah yes, he was a mutant boy from my former Chemistry class. He had the ultra rare power of psychic healing. I must have been in pretty bad shape for them to call him in…

"I'll have to remember to thank Josh. So I guess Logan got me out after all."

The three of them regarded each other with grim expressions. Oh no. Logan. Sure he had a healing factor, but could it keep up with the butchering he'd taken? The last I saw of him, he was barely able to acknowledge my cry for help with a twitching motion.

"Logan! Is he okay?"

Professor Xavier: "He is fine, John."

I sighed in relief. Good, we'd both made it out okay.

Scott: "Right now we're more concerned about you. "

Professor Xavier: "John, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I…why?"

He explained that I'd lost a lot of blood and had gone into hypovolemic shock. The resulting loss of blood flow to my brain might have had consequences, like possible minor brain damage. Josh Foley's power would have healed the damage, but left holes in my memory. I nodded in understanding, then proceeded to tell him what I remembered, everything that had happened during the session. From start to finish, leaving out nothing.

Alex and Lorna, who had been silent, spoke up.

Lorna: "Oh God, you don't remember what happened?"

Alex: "John, you - "

Abruptly, before he could finish the statement, the Professor raised his hand and cut him off.

Scott: "Professor, could he have some sort of minor memory loss because of brain damage?"

Professor Xavier: "I don't think so, Scott. Remember, I told you I didn't sense him during his…reaction."

My reaction? What were they talking about? I opened my mouth to speak, but Alex cut into the exchange between the Professor and my father.

Alex: "Maybe it's too traumatic and he's blocking it out."

Traumatic? Hell yeah it was! But I don't think I forgot anything. There were no unexplainable gaps in my recollection to hint at that.

Lorna: "No, that doesn't make sense. He remembers **everything** else about the attack…all of the violence. Logically, **that** would have been the part he forgot if this was some kind of trauma induced amnesia."

Dad and the Professor nodded in agreement with Lorna's statement.

"What are you talking about?"

They all paused for a few moments. Finally, the Professor nodded. My father took a seat next to the bedside, apparently going to reveal what all of the melodrama was about.

Scott: "John, Logan wasn't the one who got you out of the Danger Room. Me and Piotr did. Logan was unconscious, as were you."

Betsy had come through then. She'd alerted Hank and he must have found some way to shut down the computer manually. And then dad and Piotr came in when the lockdown was disabled.

Professor Xavier: "No, that wasn't what happened. Despite our best efforts, we were unable to shut down the program."

"But the lockdown would have…" then it hit me. " Did Mr. Wagner teleport you and Piotr inside, dad?"

He shook his head in the negative.

Scott: "Kurt was…unavailable at the time."

"Unavailable? He wasn't in the mansion? He went out somewhere?"

Alex: "Out? More like **out** cold."

"Huh?"

Professor Xavier: "John, we have reason to believe that what occurred was an act of direct sabotage."

"W-what?!"

Scott: "The computer was tampered with while you and Logan were actively engaged in the Danger Room. Someone had to have been looking. Whoever it was changed the settings."

Oh God! I felt the blood drain out of my face, and had to take several deep, calming, breaths. It's one thing to have gone through what I did, assuming that it was a rare fluke accident not likely to happen again. But to hear that some person or persons unknown had deliberately set out to…

"Did you catch the - "

Professor Xavier: "No, John. But we are doing all in our power to trace this saboteur."

"But - but I don't understand. They were aiming for Logan, right? I mean, it can't be me. I've never even been on a mission. None of your enemies know about me joining Generation X. Whoever was watching would assume that I was just another student."

There was a pause and I got the feeling that they were holding something back - yet again. After a long staring session at the Professor, my father spoke.

Scott: "This concerns him and his safety, Professor. And I'm going to tell him everything."

I looked on as the Professor and dad briefly had some eye talk - or more likely, telepathic conversation.

Lorna: "Oh God damn it! John, someone specified to the Danger Room computer that YOU were to be the primary target."

Again, I felt a sudden chill. Me?! The primary target?! But who would do such a thing? When they said it was direct sabotage, I assumed it was meant for the X-men and I had merely been at the wrong place at the wrong time. **Gulp** I never went on a mission, never came into contact with the big badass X-men foes on the field of **real** battle. The only time I'd had on the field was just a minor altercation with the three members of the M.A.L.E. on the night the other Alphas and me went to the Hellfire Club…

"And the saboteur is still loose! Could be skulking around even now?"

Scott: "We've made sure that you were continuously supervised."

Considering how close a call I'd had, I didn't think I'd feel safe until this person was caught.

Professor Xavier: "We'll discuss those technicalities afterwards. Right now, I wish to show you something."

"What?"

Professor Xavier: "Some video footage of the incident."

Scott: "Not now, Professor."

Professor Xavier: "Scott…"

Alex: "He just woke up after three days - "

"Three days?!"

Okay, no way did I feel like I been under for so long. I mean, they'd gotten Josh Foley to heal me. Even if I needed a little recovery time afterwards, it shouldn't have taken **that** long. Josh was a very skilled healer.

Lorna: "Yeah, three whole days. But you weren't sleeping…exactly. More like catatonic."

"What do you mean?"

Professor Xavier: "You were **physically** awake. But **mentally** vacant and unresponsive to external stimuli. In total shock after what happened in the Danger Room."

"Yeah, back to that. You never told me who was the one who really saved my life in there. You just said you guys couldn't override the computer. So how did I get out? Who do I have to thank?"

Scott: "We can talk about that a little later. For now, we've got to get some stuff done."

"Stuff?"

Lorna: "Yeah. We need to get some of your belongings. You're going to be moving into the Mansion for a little while."

Professor Xavier: "For your own safety. The security systems will afford you the best protection available while we continue our investigations."

There would be no arguments from me. I just hoped they found whoever was responsible and soon. Aside from exacting some personal - and very painful - revenge on them, I'd give anything to know why they wanted to target me in the first place.

"Well, I guess I'd better get settled in."

* * *

It was close to dinner time at the Mansion. I'd already moved my things into one of the guest bedrooms. Dad was also moving back into the Mansion and occupied a room that was directly opposite mine. The floor we were on was reserved for the teachers. Hence, it was as safe as **safe** could get in X-land, with what being surrounded by X-men left right and all.

Since my settling in was finished, my first order of business was to meet up with my friends, and directly afterwards to find Julian. It was heartwarming to see the get well balloons and flowers that the guys had left me in the Med Bay. I was very lucky to have friends like them - Ray included. And I suppose that Ray - like everyone else - had his flaws. So I'd made up my mind to apologize for what I'd said about his mother and hopefully melt some of the ice that had come down between us.

"Hey, guys."

Amara: "John! You're awake!"

Amara, eyes lit up and smiling, flung herself on me in a manner that (were the circumstances different) would have made me **very** uncomfortable.

"Careful. We wouldn't want to make your girlfriend jealous, now would we?"

Jubilee: "Ha, ha."

Jubilee treated me to a mock bitchy frown, but hugged me nonetheless. When the girls finally broke it off, I saw that Bobby and Ray were both walking over from the other side of the lounge.

Bobby: "John, dude! When the hell did you get out?"

"You make it sound like I just got released from prison and not the Med Bay."

He smirked and we high five'd each other. Never quite the touchy feely type, I was a little surprised when Bobby pulled me in for a quick hug and pat on the back. But I guess they must have been pretty damn worried, considering the state they saw me in. That left Ray. He was still standing a little off, with a sort of shy look on his face. It was actually kind of cute, considering he's so not the shy type.

Ray: "Hey…"

"Uh, hey yourself."

Awkward pause…

Ray: "So, it's good…that you're better."

Rolling her eyes a little, Jubilee walked over to Ray, took his arm and dragged him over.

Jubilee: "Alright, boys. This crap has gone on long enough. Kiss and make up already."

Amara: "Ooh, that'd be hot!"

Ray gave Jubilee an exasperated look. She teased him and laughed a little before allaying him.

Jubilee: "Just a figure of speech."

Amara: "Pity. It **would** be hot."

Bobby: "Maybe to you. And talking about homo kisses – you and Jubilee owe me one. Remember?"

The three of them started bickering. With Amara and Jubilee merely stating that they were just joking, and Bobby complaining that they had promised. The overall effect was that me and Ray were offered something close to privacy.

"Look, Ray…about what I said. I'm sorry. I was an ass and of all people should have known better. I mean, we're sorta alike. We both lost our moms – not to the same thing. But I know I'd be pissed if someone said or did something to disrespect her."

Ray: "Like making out with his girlfriend over her memorial stone?"

We both smiled a little as we reminisced about that little fight I'd gotten into.

"Yeah. Like that."

Ray: "Yeah, well…I'm sorry too. For calling you -"

I didn't like to hear the "F" word coming out of any of my friends' mouths. So before Ray could enunciate "faggot" or "fag" or the like, I interrupted.

"Apology accepted. So…we cool again?"

Ray: "Hell, yeah."

Similarly, as Bobby had done, Ray pulled me in for a quick hug and pat on the back.

Ray: "It's good to see you up again. You were kinda freakin' us out there for a while."

Jubilee: "Oh, if this isn't just a Kodak moment!"

Bobby mock sniffed and joined in.

Bobby: "Aww, man. That was beautiful!"

Amara: "And you know what'd make it even better?"

Ray: "We are **not** gonna kiss, Amara."

"Ditto."

Amara pouted for a bit, then talked turned once again to my little encounter with near death.

"So I take it you guys know about what happened, huh?"

Jubilee: "That some sicko deliberately changed the Danger Room's settings?"

Bobby: "Man, that's pretty fucked up. It can't be a student so -"

Ray: "Well, from what I overheard Worthington and Wagner saying – they're working on the theory that some Brotherhood spy is in the Mansion. Makes sense, especially since old Mags **was** recently over here."

"You overheard them saying alla that?"

Ray: "Uh huh. We were just exiting the elevator in the Subbasement when we came to see you. And they were talking in the corridor."

Bobby: "We asked for the 411 but…they didn't tell us much more than someone targeted you."

Jubilee: "That and they ordered us not to tell anyone anything about what we might have overheard."

Yep, logical. If the X-men knew it was a deliberate act of sabotage, they'd not likely have revealed much about possible suspects to the students for fear of it spreading about and possibly tipping the perpetrator off.

We all pondered for a while. I was under the impression that the Brotherhood's current membership only included Magneto and Mystique. Magneto himself, when joking with me down in the Subbasement, had said that with only him and Mystique the Brotherhood could use some new blood. I'd since done some reading up on the shape shifter known as Mystique. Back when dad had revealed to me what went down at Alkali a year ago. One ugly bitch, inside and out…

Jubilee: "It's possible that the Brotherhood could have recruited some new members and are simply waiting to reveal them when they choose. You know, so they can have the element of surprise on their side."

It made sense to keep their hand private until the very last minute.

Amara: "Anyhow, word has gotten out nonetheless that something is up. Nothing major, but the student body knows about the Danger Room -"

"They do?"

Amara: "Oh yeah. All Danger Room courses have been cancelled. And Rogue accidentally let slip to one group she was supposed to supervise that it's been totally trashed."

"Totally…trashed?"

The Danger Room's AI must have pull out all the stops and went all out to off me and Logan…

The guys all looked at me confusedly. That they knew something I wasn't yet aware of didn't strike me as too odd. I mean, I **had** just snapped out of a three day long catatonic state. All I'd done upon leaving the Med Bay was go home and get my stuff. The Professor had said he wanted to show me some stuff. I reasoned, it must have been do with the Danger Room.

Bobby: "Yeah. From the way your father explained it to us, you're lucky as hell to be alive."

"I know. I still have to find out who the hell got me outta there."

I explained the way it went down, with the X-men unable to disable the computer.

Bobby: "Yep. Owing someone your life – better prepare for some major sucking up."

Ray: "Until you can repay the debt by saving their life in return."

Personally, I didn't care about 'sucking up' to whoever was responsible for my continued existence here on this lovely little mud ball called Earth. Grateful yes. But sucking up was going a little too far. I guess it's true what those old people say, the ones who are approaching their final years. You never really understand the value of Life until it's time to give it up or have it taken from you by force. I was never going to take it for granted anymore.

Jubilee: "So, John?"

"Mhmmm?"

Jubilee: "What was it like? Having an NDE."

"A what?"

Jubilee: "A Near Death Experience?"

Amara: "Jubilee!"

"It's okay. If it were you it happened to instead, I'd be really curious too."

Bobby: "Did you see…like a light?"

I smiled at this absolute cliché of a question.

"Um…no."

Ray: "What about a tunnel?"

And yet another cliché.

"Nuh uh."

Amara: "Jesus?"

"Nope."

Jubilee: "Any other figure that appeared to be divine?"

I shook my head in the negative.

Ray: "So you don't remember anything?"

"Oh, I remember. I just haven't said anything because I'm afraid that you guys will…laugh at me."

They all, especially Jubilee, badgered me non-stop about my near death experience until I broke down and told them about the garden, the tree, the eagle - bird thing and the dragon creature.

Jubilee: "Wow…how unique."

Ray: "Seriously, dude! A talking dragon?! Was his name Puff?"

Bobby: "And don't forget the bird. It could talk too! You sure it wasn't a parrot, John?"

They burst out laughing, just as I'd thought they would.

"See, this I why I didn't wanna say anything. And yeah, you may make light of my near DEATH experience."

They let up and apologized.

Bobby: "Sorry. But um…the only time I ever heard of someone seeing crazy things like that was after smoking some **really** bad weed."

"Hilarious, Bobby."

They laughed some more at my expense and pretty soon it was going to be time for dinner. I was ravenous, so I figured I'd have to meet up with Julian sometimes afterwards. When we could actually have a moment to ourselves…

* * *

**Down in the Subbasement…**

Scott: "Could you explain why you're going to be running genetic tests on my DNA. I mean, John inherited his mother's abilities – not mine. He really did take after her. Hell, I look at him and don't even see much of myself there."

Scott Summers was a little confused. He thought that with the full complement of the Grey genetic line, Hank and the Professor would have been satisfied that they had enough DNA for their testing. But now they wanted a sample from him, despite the fact that his son had not inherited any of the energy absorption and manipulation abilities that the Summers genetic line conferred.

Professor Xavier: "He does take so much after Jean, that is true. But, there's a concept in genetics known as modifying factors. His primary abilities may have been inherited from his mother. But your genetic input, as his father, might have modified his traits."

Scott nodded in understanding at the Professor's explanation.

Hank: "For instance, many telekinetics find it a simple to manipulate matter, yet it is difficult for them to affect energy. Owing to the energy manipulation traits of your genes, John's telekinetic abilities may be able to manipulate energy more effectively as a result."

Scott: "I…see. Test away then I guess."

* * *

"Hey, you guys seen Ashley anywhere?"

Bobby and Ray smirked, but mercifully said nothing. We were having dinner in the dining hall and I noticed that our newest friend was not present. I was under the impression that she was getting along well with the guys. But I hadn't seen her for a while - with or without the other guys.

Jubilee: "Well she did go down with us to the Med Bay to see you. But she's pretty much been off to herself for a couple days. I wonder if she knows you're awake."

Amara: "Personally, I think she's a little stuck up."

That struck me as a little odd. I thought that she had been doing great with Amara and Jubilee. From the very night of her arrival, before Rogue's singing competition, the three of them had apparently taken an instant liking to each other. And I said so.

Amara: "She's just been acting so stand offish lately. Like she's too good for us or something. As if a commoner like her has anything on ME - **princess** Amara."

Bobby: "How modest."

Ray: "Oh come on. Cut the girl some slack, won't you? I mean, for all we know, we might not be her type."

Jubilee: "Hmmm, you **could** be right. I mean, it's not like we know much about her."

Bobby: "What? So we're like too dorky to suit her tastes? I resent that."

Well, I for one hoped that was the case - and not that she had something against Jubilee and Amara being together as a couple. She wasn't around when Amara and Jubilee outted themselves to the rest of the school. I didn't know what her stance on girl/girl was.

Come to think of it, none of us knew anything much about Ashley. She never really talked about her life before she arrived at the Mansion. All I knew is that she ran away from home when her parents discovered her mutant status and tried to force 'normalcy' upon her. She had to fend on the streets for a while. Dad said she was really in a bad emotional state when they rescued her from the M.A.L.E. So I didn't want to pry. Especially as it would no doubt be painful.

"Well I guess that maybe she's used to rolling with a higher end clique."

Amara: "Well I'll let it be known right now that I never really liked her."

Bobby: "Sure looked to me that you were heading into best friend territory."

Amara: "Oh Bobby, if there's one thing you need to learn about women right now, if you intend to have any luck with them, is that we're never as we appear."

Oh how true, how true! That statement just shocked my memory back to Emma Frost - and while eating too! Yuck!

Jubilee: "True. We're experts at disguising how we really feel about someone or something. We're complex and never as we appear to be."

Bobby grinned and looked at Ray evilly.

Bobby: "Hear that, Ray. Good news! Vanessa Rodriguez must just be putting up a front! Inside she must **really** LOVE you!"

Ray punched Bobby hard on the shoulder, mostly in fun, but partly in anger. We all laughed at his reaction to Bobby's teasing. Things were heading back to normal in my group. A pity about Ashley though. Aside from the attention she gave me, she seemed like a nice enough girl. But I guess we must not have been her type after all if what the guys said was true. Oh well…

* * *

After dinner, my primary objective was to spend some time with Julian. During the days before my Danger Room incident, he and he other Gammas were all busy helping the senior X-men out with designing new Danger Room courses for the student body. So I hadn't been seeing him much. And given that we had last parted in a less than perfect way - due to his reaction to my touching his scar and all - I wanted to make sure we were okay.

The problem was - I was being watched. I mean, I was a marked man apparently. And wherever I went, some senior was sure to follow. And then there were the cameras and stuff everywhere. The Mansion's security had been increased, and cameras now littered the outside too. I saw Julian in the dining hall, and caught the furtive glances he'd throw me. I didn't dare try and send out mental messages across the room - not with so many telepathic students around the area. We could only manage to use 'eye talk'.

Right after dinner, some of Julian's friends from Gamma squad dragged him away and he left. I blew an angry breath in the remembrance.

Part of the Mansion's increased security plans apparently included monitoring a wide range of wireless signals too. So my cell phone was no good as calls heading into and out of the Mansion would all no doubt be monitored.

Logan: "Hey!"

"Yah! Gosh, Logan! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

Logan had popped out onto the hallway from one of the alcoves. And I'd thought I'd lost him a few minutes before too.

Logan: "You shouldn't be wandering the corridors alone. Especially hallways as dark as this one."

"Yeah, I know but…"

Logan: "No buts. Come on."

At that, I was pushed along and away from the general direction I'd sensed Julian in and back towards into the more populated areas of the Mansion.

Logan: "Until we find whoever the hell was responsible for that Danger Room incident, I don't want to see you anywhere on your own. Got it?"

"Okay."

Logan: "Stay with your friends at the very least."

"Right."

Logan basically 'deposited' me into the sitting room and was about to turn and leave.

"Hey, Logan?"

Logan: "Yeah?"

"Uh, I never thanked you. For trying to hold back the bots in the Danger Room."

Logan: "Oh that."

Yeah, that. With waking up and being kept busy with packing and unpacking, catching up with my friends and such, I hadn't had the chance to thank Logan.

Logan: "You ain't gotta thank me for that, kid."

"I think I do."

Logan shrugged it off.

Logan: "No really. I mean it. If anything I should be the one thanking you."

I looked at him questioningly, more than a little confused at what he could be thanking me for. All I could think of was the telepathic message I'd sent out to Betsy. But he didn't have to 'thank' me for that - I'd done that to help not only him, but myself as well. And in any case, that was me just following an order.

"What are you talking about?"

I'm sure his expression must have mirrored my own for a few moments, as he was evidently confused by my question. Presently, the look of bewilderment vanished as his mind came to some sort of conclusion.

Logan: "They haven't shown you yet, have they?"

"Shown me? Shown me wha -"

I stopped mid-sentence as I again recalled what the Professor had told me in the Med Bay. He had wanted to show me something. Some kind of video recording of what had happened. But dad and the others had stopped him. They'd told him to give me a chance to recover from the ordeal and get settled into the Mansion first.

"The video footage?"

Logan: "Yeah."

"No."

To my surprise, Logan's face darkened with anger.

Logan: "So they're gonna keep you in the dark 'bout it? I ain't gonna have this. Come on, John."

Okay, why all this melodrama for a simple video recording? Logan had taken me by the arm and proceeded to usher me towards the elevator. It was my guess that he was gonna lead us down to the Subbasement and access the video records himself.

"No, they **are** gonna show me. It's just that dad made the Professor wait until I got settled in first. I'll see it first thing tomorrow morning."

Logan's mood relaxed some and I felt the sudden spike of irritation subside.

"What's so special about that video anyway? I mean, we all know what happened."

Logan: "Do you know how we got out?"

"Well, someone musta gotten us out."

Logan: "Do you know who that someone was?"

"Well, no. I mean, not yet. We owe that person a big thank you."

Logan: "Well, **one** of us does."

I looked at him incredulously. I get from his personality type that he probably wasn't one to enjoy being in someone else's debt and preferred to think of himself as not needing help and being fiercely independent. But come on.

"Logan, of course you owe whoever it was a word of thanks. When last I saw, you were being hacked to pieces and could barely even flounder like a fish outta water."

He grinned. Funny, I was expecting him to be a little angry at my pointing out his helplessness.

Logan: "When I said **one** of us owed - I was talking about **myself**."

"Okay, you're confusing me now."

Logan: "I know. You'll understand when you see the video tomorrow."

"You know who the person is don't you?"

Logan: "Yep."

"Any chance you could tell me?"

Logan: "Nope."

"Thanks a lot."

Logan: "Don't mention it."

At that, Logan repeated his warning about wandering around by myself and left. But my curiosity had been aroused. The Professor **had** seemed very eager to let me have a look at the video. And so far, no one had told me who was responsible for saving both mine and Logan's asses. This latest little exchange with Logan was the final straw. Time to head down to the Subbasement and find someone to show me that video…

* * *

**Meanwhile, down in the Subbasement…**

Tyrel: "Professor, I can help."

Professor Xavier sighed as, yet again, Tyrel Holder aka Trinity offered his assistance in the X-men's ongoing investigations.

Professor Xavier: "Tyrel, I appreciate the offer. Really, I do but - "

Tyrel: "No, huh? Permission to speak freely?"

Xavier nodded in affirmation.

Tyrel: "You're being illogical. A dangerous person/persons unknown has infiltrated the Mansion, nearly succeeded in killing two of our people. Logically, you should be willing to use any asset at your disposal to locate the intruder."

Xavier, inwardly, commended Tyrel for his excellent argument.

Tyrel: "And sir, I have just got to ask…why did you have Jonathan Summers hide his high level telepath status from us?"

Professor Xavier: "I was aware that you and Kitty were present in the Cerebro room when he contacted us at Alkali Lake. However, I wasn't certain you'd - "

Tyrel: "Seen the spikes on the scale? Yeah, I saw them. With all due respect sir, the cat is out of the bag."

Professor Xavier: "Have you told anyone else?"

Tyrel shook his head in the negative. It had been tempting. If Jonathan Summers was to be expected to be a member of Alpha Flight, then they had the right to know anything and everything about his powers and ability level. Just as he had the right to know about theirs. On the field of combat, they each needed to have an awareness of each other's strengths and weaknesses. Lack of such knowledge was in itself a weakness that opponents would exploit to the fullest - such was the teaching that Xavier and his X-men imparted to then. Which was exactly what Tyrel found to be confusing - why the secrecy?

Tyrel: "And it's not just his telepathic level you were hiding. You only told us that is was a telekinetic surge of his that wrecked the Danger Room **after** we saw the state it was in. When it was clear that you couldn't cover up something like that. Then you ordered us not to tell John anything. Why don't you have some trust in us? We trust you guys."

Professor Xavier: "It isn't a lack of trust that kept us from telling you. And we **will** tell John. We just wished to be certain that he came out of his near death experience with a stable psyche first - which he has."

Tyrel: "Okay, fine. But if trust isn't the issue, then what is it?"

Professor Xavier: "It's the need for security."

Tyrel: "Oh, I think our **security** has been compromised. Which is exactly why you should let me help. I may be a mid to upper mid level telepath. But you know how powerful my psychometry is."

Xavier **did** know. All too well. Which was precisely the reason he was so hesitant to enlist Tyrel's aid. For fear of what he might discover about John and possibly leak - non-intentionally or otherwise - to others. The truth has a way of coming out in the end…

Tyrel: "And if I boost my power level with Cerebro, I should be able to sense the psychic echoes in the Danger Room. I might even be able to see who was tampering with the computer. Professor, the longer this person remains free to roam, the greater the danger John is in."

Professor Xavier: "Very well."

Tyrel was momentarily stunned. He had won over Professor Xavier!

Tyrel: "Really?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes. But we have to come to a mutual understanding."

Tyrel: "Yeah, of course, sir."

Xavier laid down his terms. He would accept Tyrel's proposal to help with the investigations. But in return, Tyrel was to agree to keep whatever information he discovered about John through the use of his powers or otherwise a total secret.

Tyrel: "I will."

Professor Xavier: "Very well then."

Tyrel: "He's…"

Professor Xavier: "Yes, a question?"

Tyrel: "He's _different_. Isn't he?"

Professor Xavier: "What do you mean?"

Tyrel: "No one's ever leveled the Danger Room before. Right?"

Professor Xavier: "No. It's never happened."

Tyrel: "John said that his powers were **pathetic** before this alleged **surge** he had. Was that a lie? Were you covering it up?"

Professor Xavier: "He was telling the truth. The surge was not alleged - it was real."

Tyrel: "So someone went through the trouble of infiltrating the school to target him specifically. And this happens right after he experiences a mutant 'growth spurt'? I'm thinking he's not just another student. There's something different about him. Something that you're not telling us."

Xavier ignored Tyrel's last statement and instead beckoned Tyrel to follow him to Hank's lab. They'd fetch the portable Cerebro unit and begin scanning the Danger Room immediately…

* * *

Scott: "What are you doing down here?"

When I entered Hank's lab, intending to ask him for the video recording, dad was there - with a syringe stuck into his arm. From the looks of it, Hank was drawing blood, probably for more DNA testing.

"I was hoping to see the video the Professor wanted to show me earlier."

Scott: "Can't you wait until morning?"

With my curiosity raging as it was…

"No. I really think I should see it now."

Hank didn't say anything to dissuade me. And after repeating that I didn't want to wait until the next morning, dad finally relented.

Scott: "Oh alright. Hank, run the video."

I walked closer to holographic projector in the middle of the room. Far better than any two dimensional display unit I can assure you.

Hank: "The footage you are about to see may be a little…disturbing."

Considering what the subject matter of the video was - I should think so. It was not like Hank to state the obvious. However, I appreciated his concern.

"Yeah. I can imagine the blood, maiming and stuff. Don't worry, Hank. I got a strong stomach."

I gave him a shaky grin, even though the thought of my former wounds did make my stomach churn for a moment. Just a little.

Hank: "Very well then."

Dad approached the projector and Hank entered the command into the console. The air above the projector shimmered for a moment, then grew clearer as the static of the video dissipated.

"Logan fell…"

Scott: "Yeah."

I watched on as the cyber ninjas tore at him, never letting up for a second. However, more of them kept approaching towards my position. Which made sense. As I'd been informed, whoever had done the tampering had set me as the primary target. I saw the slashes I'd received and winced a little with each one.

"I remember that. Can't we…bypass this?"

Hank: "Wait for it."

"I lost consciousness then. I remember things getting dark."

Scott: "Just keep watching."

"This must be the part where we got rescued."

Hank: "Yes it is."

For several more moments, we observed the droids' continued assault on both mine and Logan's prone forms. Then, to my shock, I saw the droids that were surrounding me thrown backwards by some sort of telekinetic pulse. There was a golden energy signature. That was a surprise. My powers had never before exhibited an aura. Psychics only exhibit those when channeling really powerful energies.

"I don't…remember that. Could it have been an unconscious thing? No, no, the Professor blocked those…"

Three more spears of the golden light impaled what was left of my immediate attackers.

"What the -"

Then I saw myself stumble to my feet, seemingly ablaze, surrounded by a psychic aura. The pulsating light repelled Logan's attackers and slammed them into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Several of the droids leapt into air, only to be torn apart.

"Why can't I remember that?"

Scott: "We're not sure."

Hank: "Here's the real killer."

Hank drew my attention back to the holographic representation of the video. It seemed as if the Danger Room was trying to swamp me with an ever increasing amount of adversaries. I saw myself rise, the golden flame intensify until it was difficult to look at directly…then it exploded in a brilliant nova that temporarily blinded the camera. When the light died down, I was lying unconscious in a pool of blood near Logan. And the surrounding area, the Danger Room was totally destroyed, except for a small circle in which we lay.

I shakily took a seat, mentally processing what I'd just seen.

"So that's what he meant…"

Scott: "Huh? What **who** meant?"

"Oh - Logan."

Now what he'd said all made sense.

"I had to have been conscious if I got back up on my feet. Right?"

Scott: "Well…maybe not. It could have been something like sleep walking."

I looked at him incredulously.

Scott: "Okay, that was a bad analogy."

Hank: "The Professor will investigate thoroughly. Rest assured."

"Yeah. Investigate meaning more prying around in my head."

That statement of mine drew some sighs from them both. Yes, I knew that he had a good reason for doing it. But that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Speaking of investigations - how's finding that lurker coming along?"

They informed me that they were working on several theories.

Hank: "Well, an idea eventually struck me that our lurker might not be a person per se. That would account for the Professor not sensing anyone foreign on the grounds."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Hank went on to explain that he thought the intruder was a computer virus that had infiltrated the Mansion's network.

"A computer virus?"

Scott: "Yeah. See, when we went on our last mission, we used data disks courtesy of Magneto to store the information on the base's computers."

Hank: "I had begun working on decrypting the data. What if those disks had a virus on them, placed there by Magneto? And this virus spread to other Mansion systems - including the Danger Room?"

I thought about it for a while. It seemed to make sense. When Logan and I used the Danger Room that morning, it was the first time it had been used since the X-men returned. Not even the students had used it for regular training. As a matter of fact, the entire roster of training courses were being redesigned by the Gamma squadron to be more challenging.

Hank: "Of course I scrapped that theory."

"What?!"

Hank: "There was no trace of viral contamination on the disks when I scanned more thoroughly. And none of the other Mansion systems have been behaving erratically."

"If you scrapped that theory as pointless, then why bother to tell me?"

Hank: "Well, you've been requesting to be adequately informed of late. And I just thought you'd like to know **everything** about our progress - from beginning to end."

"Touche."

At least he said it in a nice tone. It was no surprise or secret to me that Hank didn't agree with my recent behavior. He may look like a beast, but he was all about being civil. And I suppose the way I was acting didn't fall into that category.

_Professor Xavier: Hank! Scott! Report to the War Room! Immediately!_

_Professor?_

_Professor Xavier: You as well, Jonathan._

_Scott: What's the matter?_

_Professor Xavier: I believe we've discovered just who has compromised Mansion security._

"About damned time!"

At that, we three quickly left for the gathering in the War Room…

* * *

When I entered the War Room, I saw that all senior members of the X-men were present. To my surprise, I saw that Tyrel from my squad was also there. The Professor beckoned us to have a seat so that the meeting could begin. Hastily, we did so.

Scott: "Well, sir. Who is it?"

Professor Xavier: "We believe it is Mystique."

Ororo: "Mystique?!"

"We?"

Professor Xavier: "Tyrel has lent his assistance. Via his psychometric gift, he was able to pick up the psychic imprint of what transpired."

Tyrel: "It wasn't hard at all. The Danger Room is still echoing on the psychic level. I saw flashes of her at the console. Blue skinned, red hair, yellow eyes…"

Professor Xavier: "I was telepathically linked to Tyrel's mind as he scanned the room. And I saw all that he saw."

Scott: "So you know for sure it's her?"

Professor Xavier: "I do. And as we all know, she is immune to telepathic scans."

So that was why the Professor didn't sense anyone foreign on the grounds.

Tyrel: "She may be immune to telepathic detection. But not psychometric. That's not all we discovered. We know **who** she's been disguising herself as."

Logan: "Well, stop beating around the bush. Out with it, kid."

Professor Xavier: "Among the images that flooded our minds…was that of our newest admission here at the school. Ashley Montgomery."

I jumped to my feet, and was promptly pulled back down into my seat.

"A-Ashley?! Are you **sure**?"

Tyrel: "Very sure."

Professor Xavier: "And as it so happens, isn't her mutant ability that of shape shifting as well?"

My father's face tightened as he slammed his fist hard into the table.

Scott: "Yes. It is. Dammit! I can't believe we brought her in here ourselves!"

Well, it wasn't like they could have known. I mean, she played her part very convincingly. And to add the disguise, her mind was impenetrable to telepathic probes.

Logan: "No wonder she was wearing alla that perfume. Bitch musta been trying to hide her scent from me."

Rogue: "What are we gonna do, ya'll? We have a mutant terrorist running around loose in the school."

Professor Xavier: "For the time being, I don't believe anyone else is in any immediate danger. However, now that we know who was behind the attack, we have more pressing concerns."

"Like?"

The Professor shared his concerns with me. Mystique worked for Magneto and bore an almost fanatical loyalty to him and his misguided cause. The chances were that she was acting directly under his orders. Which meant that somehow or the other, Magneto was now aware of my status.

Tyrel: "His status?"

The Professor and the X-men looked at each other for a bit, then he nodded.

Hank: "John's mutation apparently grants him unlimited psychic potential."

Tyrel: "W-what?! And you kept something like that from us?"

Professor Xavier: "I think this latest incident is justification enough for my actions, Tyrel. Trust was never the issue. Keeping us all **safe** was."

Tyrel: "Yes. Yes, you're right, sir. I'm sorry."

Professor Xavier: "I thought I saw some suspicion in Erik when he was last here and met you, John. He was rather…impressed that you were able to reach out mentally all the way to Alkali Lake."

Come to think of it, he was. The Professor was quick to try and cover it up by explaining some of the new modifications they'd made to Cerebro.

"You know, Ashley - erm, Mystique - was kinda clingy to me when she first arrived here."

Dad nodded and said that he'd noticed that too.

Scott: "She **did** show a strange level of attraction to you for two complete strangers."

Ororo: "So do you suppose she came here with the specific intention to spy on John?"

Professor Xavier: "If she did, then she would have had to suspect something about him **before** the Alkali Lake incident. Before **Ashley** even set foot here. Which means Magneto would also have known before this last mission as well."

Logan: "That ain't our only worries, Chuck."

Scott: "True. I'm beginning to suspect that this entire thing - our **rescue** of Ashley Montgomery - was staged."

Hey, that's right! Ashley was supposedly a runaway mutant girl who had been approached by the M.A.L.E. - the Mutant Alliance for Liberation and Equality - and was being coerced to join them. That incident had lured the X-men out downtown, where they **rescued** her and offered her a place with us. Basically inviting the enemy into our own territory.

Betsy: "Well if that's true, then it could mean that Mystique and the M.A.L.E. are in cahoots."

"You think she's a member of the M.A.L.E.?"

Logan: "From what we can tell so far, it seems the M.A.L.E. are mostly a group formed from teens and young adults. I don't see Mystique taking orders from **kids**. She could damn well be the one running the thing."

Professor Xavier: "Yes…building up a new Brotherhood for Magneto by corrupting the young. The very antithesis of what we stand for. He **was** very secretive about his special friend with the remote teleportation power. For all he know - HE could have been a M.A.L.E. member."

"So what do we do now?"

Professor Xavier: "Our primary objective is to apprehend Mystique and ascertain just how much she knows."

"So basically we act all cool and whatnot. And when she doesn't expect it, we knock her upside the head really, **really** hard and then drag her blue ass down to the brig?"

Professor Xavier: "Erm…well…"

Logan: "Yep, sounds like a plan to me. I can't wait 'til interrogation time comes around…"

* * *

There were great advantages that came of being a fly on the wall, Mystique thought to herself. She had indeed given the term, 'bugged', a whole new meaning. Thanks to her shape shifting ability, combined with her immunity to telepathic scanning, she had succeeded in following John Summers down into the Subbasement undetected.

So, they had found out about her, had they? Mystique hadn't taken psychometric detection into account. No matter. Her orders had changed. All she now had to do was find a way to lure John to her so she could do her duty and be off. A sudden thought occurred to Mystique as her memory was jogged. She buzzed to herself in satisfaction. Yes, she knew exactly how to go about luring her intended victim…

* * *

"So how does this thing work again?"

I adjusted the small, circular disk that was attached to my belt buckle.

Hank: "It constantly projects a scanning frequency that detects active mutant signatures in the nearby vicinity. Its range is adjustable from one to thirty feet."

"Okay. So if a shape shifting mutant is disguised as a chair in my - otherwise empty - room, it should alert me. Right?"

Hank: "Oh yes. It can detect generic mutant signatures, not specific though. So if Mystique were to be in the presence of other mutants, it won't be able to tell you which mutant she's disguised as."

I nodded in understanding. At least with Hank's little piece of handy technology, I could enter my bedroom and not worry about something, that's supposed to remain inanimate, morphing into Mystique and trying to get me when I'm dead asleep.

Scott: "If the scanner gives you any reason to suspect that all isn't well, make sure and contact someone immediately. And do it telepathically so you won't be overheard calling for help."

"Yeah. Did Logan and Remy finish installing the -"

Scott: "Yeah. The windows are now fitted with electrifying inducers."

Good. If the bitch tried to get in that way, then she'd get one hell of a surprise! It was a nice idea of Remy's. Remy, being an ex-thief, knew all about different ways of entering unbidden, as well as precluding such attempts.

Hank: "Now, just remember - before you fall asleep, set the scanner like I showed you to."

I nodded in agreement. While I slept, the scanner would ignore my mutant signature and if any mutant entered my immediate vicinity, it would send a warning signal to alert the X-men (who all slept on that same floor) about the intruder.

"I'll be okay," I said.

Hank: "Well, fine then. I'll leave you to your rest."

At that, Hank turned and left the room, leaving me and my father alone for the first time since my awakening. I was feeling a little awkward, considering that the last time we had any contact (before the Danger Room incident) he was punishing me with the silent treatment for my behavior.

"I'm sorry for -"

My would be apology was cut off mid-sentence as he shook his head and drew me into a hug.

Scott: "From now on, if you want to know something, about **anything** you feel concerns you - don't hesitate to ask."

That was unexpected. When I broke out of my surprised stupor I nodded and hugged him back. I figured that if he was willing to meet me halfway, I had better show the spirit of compromise too.

"I will. And, um, I guess I'll have to try and be more understanding if there's some things you feel I shouldn't know."

To my absolute amazement, he shook his head in the negative.

Scott: "No. You were right. Whatever happens - you're the one with the biggest stake in all of this."

"But the Professor said," I began.

Dad's voice dropped in volume and took on a conspiratorial note.

Scott: "I don't care what he said. From now on, if you want answers, you come to me? Understand?"

It suddenly hit me in full what he was proposing. To secretly inform me of goings on against the official rules and regulations if need be. Of course, I know he broke those rules in a time of emotional upheaval (when mom died) and told Alex and Lorna about what really happened. But this was different. Now he was in full control of his faculties.

"Are you saying…" I trailed off, instinctively looking towards the closed doorway, "what I think you're saying?"

He nodded.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks…I guess."

Scott: "John, everything has changed now."

"Yeah."

Scott: "We wanted to make sure that no one but the seniors knew about you. But now the chances are, Magneto is well aware of your potential."

I took a deep breath for stability's sake and sat on the bed.

"So Mystique was probably following Magneto's orders and tried to…get rid of me?"

Scott: "We don't think so. The situation is more complex. Magneto is not just a would be mutant savior with a grudge against us. He's a scientist with a need to know. Finding out about someone like you - he wouldn't be able to resist experimentation. Testing."

"Testing?"

Scott: "Yes."

"They said that the computer was instructed to focus most of its attention on me."

Scott: "We think that Mystique was using the Danger Room to test you. To try and see what you were really capable of."

"Well it must be true then. Mystique must have been skulking around here before she came undercover as Ashley. Cuz I didn't tell anyone about my powers - just like you guys said not to. If she was 'testing' me, she damn near took it too far."

I scowled. I never felt anger as intense as that in my life before. Emma Frost may have been an evil, conniving slut. And she may have even gotten physical and choked me. But she didn't try to actually kill me. Mystique's little test damned near finished me in a bloody, gruesome way. And for that, I decided, she had to be punished.

Scott: "Judging from Magneto's past patterns of behavior - there are one of two courses of action he might choose to take."

"Past behavior patterns? What do you mean?"

Scott: "Magneto recruits mutants to help serve his cause. Some come because they actually have faith in his beliefs - like Mystique. And some follow him in the hopes that they'll be able to share the spoils if they take over."

I let it sink in. Magneto **had** made me that offer - and we thought it was a joke no doubt - down in the Subbasement after he and the X-men had returned from Alkali Lake. Logan had gotten kinda pissed about it. Magneto could possibly have had an inkling even then and could have been toying with us.

"I'd never follow Magneto. Especially as I almost died cuz of him. Besides, he goes against everything we stand for."

Scott: "I know that. But Magneto always tries to give prospective mutants the benefit of the doubt. You can choose to join him or decline. Which leads us to option two. If you are not **with** him, you're **against** him. He believes mutants who don't fight for what **he** sees as the common good of Mutant kind, are obstacles standing in the way of his vision. And therefore he…removes such obstacles. Like the X-men for instance."

I froze. Life as an X-man was not turning out the way I had thought it would. It's one thing to go into the program knowing that it carried its risks and dangers. But to actually go through those risks and dangers so soon without adequate preparation for the grim realities - and so suddenly and unforeseen…it left me rudely awakened.

"So he'll probably want me out of the picture if I were to say no? Just like he won't hesitate to stop you guys by any means if you stand in his way?"

Scott: "Yes. We think he might already have been informed of the results of this test. Mystique had enough time to inform him while we were still reeling from the attack. "

"And, Mystique…think she'll stick around until she fulfils her orders."

Dad nodded gravely.

Scott: "That portable scanner only detects mutants in general. It'll be effective if she takes the form of something inanimate. But if she disguises herself say - as one of your friends - you won't know its her. Which is why from now on, until she's caught, I want you to trust no one absolutely. Always keep your guard up."

"Okay. But…"

Scott: "And as of tomorrow, you'll be taking lessons with Betsy and Julian Keller."

I felt a surge rush through me at the mention of Julian's name. Julian, who I still had to see since waking but wasn't allowed the opportunity.

"L-lessons?"

Scott: "Yes. It's about time you acquired the skill of reading mental impressions. That'll give you a heads up with Mystique."

"How so?"

Scott: "Well, different telepathic skills utilize difference brainwave frequencies. Mystique, while she can communicate mentally with a telepath, is immune to mental attack and mind reading probes."

"Oh I see. So if I'm nervous about someone, and try to read their mind and get nothing - I should be very cautious? But isn't reading minds without permission wrong?"

Scott: "You can use that test safely without getting into anyone personal secret spaces. Betsy can explain it a lot better than I can."

"And what about Julian?"

Scott: "He's going to be teaching you how to shield telekinetically."

A definite plus. Shielding was one of the most signature, useful and effective telekinetic skills known. Had I known how to shield in the Danger Room, neither Logan nor I would have wound up in such a dire situation. I suppose they would have taught it to me later down the line, as I'd only just joined Alpha Squad.

"So I'm gonna be busy tomorrow huh?"

Scott: "Yeah. And one more thing - Cassandra."

"Eh?"

Scott: "It's our password. Only the senior and junior X-men know it. Whenever you see one of us approaching, reach out mentally and ask for the password to make sure it's not Mystique in disguise."

"Juniors? How much do they know?"

Scott: "Well Tyrel knows everything obviously. But the rest of them just know that someone set that computer to target you. They just don't know its Mystique."

"Why don't you guys tell them?"

Scott: "Because then they'll be curious as to what she could possibly want with you. And we don't want to reveal your status anymore than is necessary."

"But Magnet probably knows already. We might as well tell our allies."

Scott: "It's the Professor's decision."

"Well okay then. About this password - if they don't respond?"

Scott: "Call for help and get away from them. If you're backed up against a wall, go all out and don't hold back."

I nodded.

"Have you guys seen or heard of **Ashley** since?"

Scott: "Well…I showed Lorna and Alex a picture of her from the school files. And apparently when you were unconscious, she came to visit you together with your other friends."

"And after that?"

Scott: "No one's seen either hair or hide of her. Her roommate hasn't seen her. And she didn't even bother to report that Ashley hasn't been coming to their room."

Yes. I remembered Ashley being placed with that slut, Alicia Suarez. No doubt Alicia was making prime use of the empty room.

"Do you think she knows you're onto her and has gone into hiding?"

Scott: "It's very possible. We'll think of something, don't worry. Tyrel's psychometric powers really came through for us. Maybe they'll do so again. Look, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah. Okay."

There was an awkward pause, then I was drawn into another hug.

Scott: "I love you, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you too."

All that out of the ordinary, touchy feely emotional stuff showed me how deeply affected he must have been at the whole situation. He walked towards the door and paused in the entrance. When he turned around, I was a little shocked at his expression. In contrast to before, he now wore an expression of dark anger. It was frightening and mirrored the look he'd given Calisto when he threatened to kill her in the sewers (should she ever try to kidnap him again).

Scott: "When we find this bitch, I am going to make her pay for what she did to you. I am sick and fed up of people messing with my family."

And at that, he left me to my rest…

* * *

I woke up the next morning a bit earlier than my usual. When I glanced at the clock, I saw that it was just about a quarter to six. I got up, had a good stretch and took care of morning business. Carefully, I attached the disguised mutant scanning device onto my belt buckle. It was set on vibrate to alert me. Opening the door and looking out warily, I ventured outside.

I was on the floor that housed the teachers. In the distant end of the hallway, I could make out Warren getting out of his room. As I approached him, the scanner vibrated to alert me of a mutant in the area. Remembering what dad had said, I reached out to Warren mentally.

_What's the password?_

He rubbed his eyes and blinked stupidly.

_Warren: Huh?_

I backed away slightly.

_The password!_

Warren yawned once, and that seemed to clear the morning cobwebs from his head.

_Warren: Oh! Right, right. Cassandra._

Had he hesitated any longer, I might have simultaneously screamed out for help telepathically, put some distance between us and tried to hurl him into the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief, having been getting a little jumpy. We both started walking down the stairs.

Warren: "What're doing up so early? Only the teachers, cleaners and cafeteria staff are up at this time of morning."

"Just woke up a little earlier than usual."

Warren: "You wearing the scanner?"

I nodded and pointed to my belt buckle. We continued walking downstairs until we made it into the kitchen. Remy and Rogue were seated having a breakfast of pancakes and syrup.

Warren: "G'morning."

Rogue: "Mornin', Wings."

Remy mumbled a response, mouth half full.

"Hey," I greeted as I grabbed a plate and immediately started stacking.

I sat and quietly went about eating and contemplating the sudden turn my life had taken. Among my chief thoughts were images of the wrecked Danger Room and the display of power I'd seen in the video recording. Something I had no recollection of doing. And yet I seemed conscious and aware in the video when the telekinetic surge went down. I bet the Professor would be only too anxious to probe my mind and find out more about that.

Rogue: "You okay, sugar?"

"Huh?"

Rogue: "You've been holdin' that piece of pancake in midair for a while now."

"Oh."

I lowered the fork onto my plate.

Rogue: "Did you sleep good last night? You're up early."

"Oh yeah. Weird considering," I lowered my voice, "the circumstances."

Remy: "Of course he slept well knowing the room was well protected. Microphones, cameras, electrified doorknobs and window -"

"Yeah. About those - thanks."

Remy: "Ain't no problem."

Ororo: "Good morning, everyone."

We all looked towards the doorway. Ororo and Logan were approaching. We all murmured a response. As they walked pass, Logan tapped me lightly on the head.

_Logan: You were supposed to ask us for the password before we got close to you. Cassandra by the way._

_Oh, damn! I forgot._

I shrunk a little as I realized I didn't ask either Rogue or Remy for it either. And they didn't make mention of it. We'd all have to get in the habit.

_Rogue? Remy? It's a little late for this. But, what's the password?_

_Cassandra_ they both responded simultaneously whilst looking a little embarrassed at having forgotten about it as well.

Ororo: "Mhmmm, this looks and smells delightful."

Rogue: "Courtesy of Lorna."

"I thought they tasted a little familiar."

Warren: "So, did the Professor give any word about when we're getting a new Danger Room?"

They all looked towards Ororo, who was the X-men co-leader.

Ororo: "Not as yet I'm afraid. It may be a little while before we do get back up and running. Sneaking in and assembling the required components into the country will take a little doing. Not to mention the expense…and right after losing the Blackbird at Alkali Lake…"

"I bet," I said, then reddened a little when all eyes turned towards me. I was feeling a little bit down at having (unconsciously) wrecked a VERY expensive state of the art piece of simulation equipment. And in the process slowed down the mutant training regimen of the entire school populace.

Ororo: "Don't burden yourself, John. What you did was merely out of survival instinct. It's Mystique who's ultimately to blame for the loss."

Everyone drew closer at a signal from Warren and lowered their voices. They must really have wanted to keep anyone from overhearing and learning what was really going on in the Mansion.

Warren: "I was thinking…we're at a standstill. Mystique can hide around here indefinitely if she chooses. We can't scan for her telepathically and she can take on the form of anything."

"But can't Tyrel maybe locate her with his psychometric powers?"

Ororo: "He needs a place or an object that she has been in contact with. And it must be sufficiently charged psychically to work. In any event, she can still just shape shift into another form once we're onto here…and then we're back to square one."

Remy: "Not only that. I don't think we can really keep this high security thing goin' on much longer before word gets out…and then we'll have a panicked school."

Rogue: "Giving Mystique a good chance to have her way in the chaos."

Logan: "So what were ya thinking, bub?"

Warren: "We need to draw her out into the open. Set a trap of some kind."

Logan: "Trap? Are you suggesting that we dangle John out for that bitch like a piece of bait?"

There was Logan doing what he does best - giving people attitude and shooting down their ideas. Although in this case I sorta agreed with him. Warren looked right insulted. I didn't see myself being bait for that stone cold bitch.

Warren: "Actually no. David Owens from the Gamma Squad is a shape shifter…"

There were some looks around the table as we all caught his drift. Logan looked a little abashed and Warren flashed him a brief look of superiority.

"So David morphs into me and when she tries to get to him…you guys move in."

Warren: "Exactly."

Logan: "Well, it beats sitting around waiting for her to strike. At least this way, it goes down on our own terms so we can be prepared for it."

Ororo: "I shall speak of this with Cyclops and the Professor as soon as time permits. If David agrees - I say we have ourselves a plan. Excellent idea, Warren."

Warren smiled and blushed as he turned his attention back to his breakfast. Finally, some real headway in dealing with Mystique's lurking threat…

* * *

It was around eight or so in the morning when I got the mental message from Betsy requesting my presence in one of the empty classrooms of the Mansion. It was time for her to begin training me in the skill of telepathic mind reading. I turned off the television in the Rec-Room and headed to our meeting place.

As I stood outside the room, I reached out mentally and made contact with Betsy.

_Password?_

_Betsy: Cassandra. Very good. I see you're following the protocol. Come inside._

I opened the door and entered, shutting the door behind me. As soon as I turned around, I was enveloped in a familiar pair of arms, my lips captured in a frantic kiss.

_Julian!_

I was so into it that I blocked out everything else and immersed myself in his feel, taste and smell. Finally, when we both needed to come up for air, Julian squeezed me as if he'd never let go and gasped out, "Cassandra".

"I never thought I'd ever be so happy to have someone kiss me then blurt out some girl's name in the afterglow. Don't make it a habit or we're gonna have a problem."

Julian: "You have no idea how much I missed your smart ass."

"I love you too."

I could hear Betsy chuckling in the background and quickly looked around to see if anyone else was present. Namely, the Professor, who was also aware of mine and Julian's relationship.

Betsy: "Aww, that was so cute."

Julian rolled his eyes, but judging by the heat in my cheeks, I knew I had to be blushing a dozen shades of red.

"Betsy, did you plan this?"

Betsy: "I thought you boys could do with a moment to yourselves. So I had Julian come with me."

Julian looked at her thankfully and I followed suite.

Betsy: "I assume your father told you why you'll be meeting with me?"

"Yeah. Mind reading. But, about that…"

Betsy: "Yes, reading someone's mind without permission is unethical. But there are several phases you have to go through before you even come across any distinct thoughts. What I'm going to teach you today deals with the preliminary phases. You won't be sensing thoughts per se. Just surface impressions and what may appear to be background telepathic static."

I nodded. "But how will that help me?"

Betsy: "Well, if you try to do this against someone like Mystique - you'll detect absolutely nothing. No impressions, no telepathic gibberish. Telepathically immune people are rare. So if you come across such a person in the Mansion be VERY wary. It could be Mystique in disguise."

"Oh. And this way I won't even be delving into anyone's personal thoughts and secrets."

Betsy: "Yep. Later on, we can progress to all out mind reading."

"Cool."

Betsy: "Julian here can be my assistant."

She went onto explain her plan. Since Julian had no telepathic abilities, blocking or otherwise, I could use the skills she would teach me to surface scan his mind and get a feel for the telepathic 'gibberish' I'd encounter with a normal mind. Then, I'd try the same thing on Betsy - who could render herself immune to telepathy - and I'd be able to compare the relative silence with what I'd sense from Julian.

"Okay. So we can start now?"

Betsy: "Yes. First things first. As with all telepathic skills training, I want you to open your mind to its most receptive."

I nodded and complied, thus beginning our session…

* * *

Professor Xavier: "Of course it would require informing yet another Generation X member of what's going on."

Hank: "Well, we surely don't have to tell him everything."

Professor Xavier: "We're expecting him to risk his life. I think he'd want to know all the details."

Professor Xavier, Scott, Ororo, Logan and Hank were gathered in the War Room to discuss the suggestion that Warren had proposed at breakfast. Namely, that they make use of David Owens aka Morph's shape shifting skills to lure Mystique into a trap.

Logan: "And another thing."

Scott: "What?"

Logan: "To make sure David is safe, we are gonna need someone who can shield to hide out and watch him."

Ororo saw where Logan was headed.

Ororo: "No one on the senior team can shield. And the two with the best shielding potential are in the Gamma Squad - Julian Keller and Sally Blevins."

Xavier sighed as he saw the walls of secrecy he had built up begin to crumble.

Professor Xavier: "I suppose it is time to enlighten the Gamma Squadron at the very least."

All present nodded.

Scott: "Sir, chances are Magneto already knows. Why bother hiding this from our own any longer? We tried it and the truth still came out."

_Yes, it always does_, Xavier thought to himself.

Professor Xavier: "So you're suggesting we come clean with all three squads?"

Scott stood his ground and nodded.

Scott: "They all need to know in order to be better prepared."

Professor Xavier: "What about the rest of you?"

Hank: "I agree with Scott, Professor. He raises a cogent point. Information is ammunition and the more we know about each others abilities, the more effective our combined efforts will be."

The Professor looked questioningly towards Ororo.

Ororo: "I concur. I believe the time has arrived where the cons of secrecy have outweighed the pros."

All eyes then turned towards Logan, whose response was short, simple and right to the point.

Logan: "You know I ain't ever liked lyin'."

Professor Xavier: "Very well then. We shall have a meeting with the Squads, after which, we will ask for David's assistance. I just hope we've made the right decision."

Scott breathed out deeply, releasing his tension. He had expected changing Xavier's stance to be far more difficult. But perhaps the time had come where the Professor himself finally saw the futility of secrecy in keeping them all safe…

* * *

Betsy: "Do you hear it?"

"Yes! Like…lots of whispers. But I can't make out what each of them are saying."

Betsy: "You've got it!"

She patted me on the back as Julian gave a quick congratulatory peck on the lips.

Betsy: "Now try it on me."

"Okay."

I opened my mind and established a link to hers. Gradually the mental distance between our two minds decreased as the strand of thought linking us drew my consciousness into hers. The external sounds of our environment grew fainter and fainter as my attention turned from the external world to that of the internal.

"Nothing. Perfect…silence."

Betsy: "Exactly. That's what Mystique would feel like if you tried to read her mind."

I slowly withdrew my mental presence and turned my attention to the external world once more.

Betsy: "Feel free to practice the technique. You aren't breaking the rules since you're not reading the thoughts and memories of others. That will come later."

"Okay. I will."

Betsy: "Well, that's it for today."

She eyed Julian a little mischievously before continuing.

Betsy: "Well, at least from me anyway. Julian here still has a **lot** to teach you, I'm sure."

Both our jaws dropped at her joke. She laughed a little scandalously, told us to get our minds out of the gutter and then said she had an English class to teach. Ever since Emma's departure she's been given heavier teaching duties.

Betsy: "Later, boys."

And she was gone, leaving us with our mouths open.

"Okay, she totally rocks."

Julian: "Ditto."

I turned towards my teacher and asked in a respectful tone, "So, Mr. Keller…what do we do first?"

He pretended to think for a moment, then focused his attention on the doors and windows, locking them with the power of his mind.

Julian: "First we need to get rid of all unwelcome distractions."

"I see."

He walked behind my chair and leaned over a bit.

Julian: "Then we need to make sure you're relaxed."

"Oh?"

Julian: "Oh yes. Being in the right frame of mind is very important for practicing the psychic arts with any real hope of success."

At that I was treated to a soothing, rhythmical rub of my shoulders. If this X-man thing don't pan out for Julian, then he has a bright future in the exciting field of massage therapy. I'll say that much. All my tension that had built up from Betsy's lessons dissipated, as he squeezed and rubbed my neck, shoulders and upper back.

Julian: "Are you feeling more relaxed?"

"Oh, yes Mr. Keller," I replied with a smirk.

Julian: "Good."

His hands continued on towards my chest, swooping in circles over my front.

"Mr. Keller, are you sure this is appropriate student-teacher behavior?"

Julian: "I'm doing this all in the name of advancing your education. So of course it is."

The wandering hands eventually landed on my nipples, which were both simultaneously pinched, causing me to yip at the unexpected contact.

"What was that for?"

Julian: "I'm just trying to stimulate your chakras."

Betsy, in her psionics class, tried to promote Yogic concepts and principles to her students. According to her, they were particularly effective for focusing and strengthening mental energies. Whilst most students didn't follow that bit of optional advice, everyone had a basic understanding - such as with chakra (energy center) locations.

"I don't think there are any chakras located there. But something's…been stimulated alright."

Julian: "Ah yes. I can feel that the kundalini has started to stir and awaken."

"With all due respect, sir. I don't think it's kundalini."

We both looked down at the obviously raging hard on in my pants.

Julian: "Well, whaddya know? **Another** distraction. We can't proceed until we've dealt with that."

"Yeah, yeah. I agree. It's **very** distracting, sir."

It was in the midst of unzipping my pants that mine and Julian's communicators began to beep.

Julian: "Dammit!"

Simultaneously we activated the two X patterned badges.

Julian: "Yeah?"

Scott: "All junior members of the X-men are requested to meet in the War Room for a gathering. Come as quickly as is possible."

Julian: "Yes, sir."

I got up from my seat, more than a little bit disappointed at the horrible timing of this meeting.

Julian: "Sit down. Hurry."

"What? The meeting…"

Julian: "You heard the man. He said **come as quickly as is possible**. A direct order."

Julian winked devilishly. I looked on in surprise as I caught onto what he was suggesting.

"You can't mean…"

Julian: "Well it's not like you can walk into the War Room with that thing poking outta your pants. Let's see if I can make you come in under three minutes."

"But…"

Resistance was futile. I reasoned that I was so damned worked up I couldn't possibly last long in his mouth anyway.

I smirked a little wickedly. "Okay. Time's a wastin'!"

* * *

We did arrive a little late for the meeting in the War Room. But luckily for us, Julian was able to make an excuse - that we caught in the midst of my tutoring and just wanted to be clear on a few points before ending the lesson. The Professor did give us an odd look, and I did catch Betsy's supposedly hidden smirk. But we got away with it.

The real tension in the room came when the meeting went underway. Apparently, the Professor had decided that it was time for him and the senior X-men to come clean about everything to the juniors. You didn't have to be telepathic to sense the strained emotions, disapproval especially, concerning the former secrecy. My teammates were looking at me with something close to distrust. Like I had any choice - I was expressly told not to tell anyone.

We were all arranged in groups. Senior, Alpha, Beta and Gamma squadrons. To ensure that an all out chaotic exchange didn't take place, everyone's concerns were to be routed to their group leader (Alpha Risk, Beta Tarot and Gamma Rune).

Questions were being thrown out alright. Why didn't they inform them? Why didn't they trust them? Why tell them now? Were they being told the whole truth or not? While the seniors were answering the questions being posed by the group leaders, my squad mates were badgering me.

Tabitha: "Back off, guys! Give him some space."

I turned to her in gratitude. They (the Alphas and Generation X by extension) were all a close knit team. And me as an outsider coming in to join them, expecting acceptance and yet keeping secrets from them must have been upsetting.

"I couldn't tell anyone. They ordered me not to."

Donovan: "We're a team. We're supposed to know these things. Not knowing everything about each other's abilities can kill us on the field."

Sam: "He was just following orders."

Tyrel: "And they came from the top of the command chain. From Professor X no less. What did you expect him to do?"

I glanced over at Tyrel. He was the only other Generation X member who knew the whole truth. It was due to him that we learnt that Mystique was the one responsible for the Danger Room attack.

"If its any consolation, I didn't want to keep secrets from any of you. And you're not the only one who they were keeping in the dark. They kept things from me too. As a matter of fact, right before the Danger Room thing - I had a falling out with the Professor about something."

Andrew: "What did you fall out over?"

"He wanted DNA samples from my family for testing and they didn't say for what purpose."

My willingness to share information must have been redeeming in their sight. The looks I'd been receiving stopped once they realized that they weren't the only ones who'd been subjected to this so called 'need to know' system.

Professor Xavier: "I did not wish to place anyone in undue risk."

The room filled with murmurs.

Rune: "And now we have Mystique running around the Mansion. Turns out secrecy didn't really help much then, did it?"

A good point.

Professor Xavier: "No. I must admit that it did not."

Attention turned to Logan as he got up to say something.

Logan: "Look, we can choose to sit here and argue about this all day. Or we can decide on a course of action on dealing with Mystique."

Tarot: "He's right. We have to put this behind us."

Risk: "Only as long as they swear it damned well won't happen again."

Rune: "Agreed. If he were just another student, then you were justified in keeping his…mutant status secret. But when he joined us, we had a right to be informed."

Risk: "For God's sake, look at the Danger Room. He obviously freaked out. Imagine that happening to us - unexpectedly - on the field. He could end up hurting our opponents AND us."

Professor Xavier: "Very well. I give you my word that something like this will not happen again."

Before anyone could jump and ask a stupid question, like - "Can your word be trusted?" - dad took over.

Scott: "Okay, so Warren has come up with an idea on how to draw out Mystique. But it will require the cooperation of the Gamma squad."

Ah, yes - the rough idea that Warren had mentioned at breakfast that morning.

Someone murmured, "Oh yeah, sure. So they suddenly come clean when they need us."

Rune: "Enough. Drop it. What's the plan?"

Professor Xavier: "We have but one shape shifter of Mystique's caliber in our ranks. David."

Everyone glanced at a guy from the Gamma group. He drew closer.

Scott: "We need your help, Morph."

David: "Uh, okay. What do you need me to do?"

Ororo: "Mystique obviously has targeted Jonathan. She can't get too close to do anything to him whilst he's under our constant supervision. But, if someone acting as a decoy were to wander off alone somewhere, she'd likely come out of hiding. We can draw her out into the open."

David: "So you want me to act as bait."

Scott: "Well, **decoy** is…"

Logan: "Don't sugar it over, Cyke. That's exactly what we're asking him to do."

Professor Xavier: "The entire plan hinges upon whether or not you agree, David."

David: "Of course. This is what we've been training for."

Logan: "Good. Now to make sure that you're safe. We need two other Gammas to volunteer their services. Keller and Blevins."

I looked towards Julian and Sally Blevins. They stepped forward.

Julian: "I'm in."

Sally: "Me too."

Professor Xavier: "Your job will be to monitor and shield David from attack should Mystique make an appearance and try something."

They nodded in understanding.

David: "Um, how exactly will this plan be carried out?"

Professor Xavier: "Mystique is likely watching John from a distance, but is not chancing getting close."

"Oh?"

Scott: "What we plan is, to have David take the form of…say a book…and go with you to your room where you'll be safe and can rest while we work. Then, David changes to your form and walks out, leading Mystique - should she be watching - to believe that it's you leaving."

Ororo: "David will then walk slowly towards your house, as if he forgot something at home and is going to get it. All the while he'll be under surveillance. Should Mystique strike, Julian and/or Sally will shield him and the rest of us will come out of hiding and take her down."

I nodded, impressed. It seemed like it would be an effective plan.

"Sounds great. So how soon before we try it?"

Professor Xavier: "Why put off for tomorrow what you can do today? We can try tonight. She'll feel more secure in coming out under cover of darkness…"

* * *

I deposited the book (David in disguise) that I had been carrying to my room onto the floor. It was something of a surprise to learn that while David could change his size and shape, he could not alter his weight. I had to use my powers to lift the 'book' and merely kept my hand on it for show. As soon as it was placed on the ground, the said 'book' began to expand and conform to a humanoid figure. Within seconds, David stood before me.

"That is one seriously cool power."

He smirked.

David: "I know. Well, time to get going."

He activated his power again and before me stood a perfect copy of myself. I walked around him scrutinizing.

David: "Look alright?"

"Yeah. Perfect match. Down to my clothes."

David: "Cool. Let's hope that bitch takes the bait."

So saying, I hid behind the door as he opened it and walked outside. I was left alone in my room where I was to stay until notified otherwise. There was nothing much to do. So I figured that I could surf the net and maybe chat a little on Yahoo. So I went over to the computer terminal in the corner and signed into my account.

"Hmmm, ten new emails," I said to myself and I began visually scanning the subject lines.

As my eyes slid across one particular line, I froze. It read - I know your dirty little secret Jonathan Summers. I checked the date of the email. It was posted the day before. Quickly, I clicked on the link to open it. It read…

* * *

**Dear John,**

Ooh, the subject line was catchy, wasn't it?

By the time you get this, my plans will probably have been discovered. I suppose I should identify myself. You knew me as Ashley Montgomery. But that was just a cover. See, I'm being honest. My real name is Mystique. I've been posing as a teenage girl to get close to you and learn more about your amazing gift. I've learnt oh so much more about you than I ever bargained for.

As you're probably aware of by now, the little incident down in the Danger Room was not an accident, but was MY doing. Regardless of what you may think, my intention was never to have it turn lethal. I was about to decrease the danger level eventually, but then the help you called out for arrived and I was forced to retreat. That session was meant to merely push you to your limits and show us both what you're truly capable of.

And I must say that I and my superior, Magneto, are quite impressed. Yes, I'm sure that they told you I work for him. And I know that you're aware he's not quite what you expected him to be. He DID help save the X-men at Alkali last year after all.

Anyway, here's the thing. I've decided to stop following you all over the place, and instead have you come to me. I'd like to meet with you, personally, to discuss some very disturbing issues that pose a threat to mutant kind. Issues that we believe you could help us with. We're underpowered you see, and could really use the help. You should be honored at having been chosen worthy of a position in the Brotherhood.

I know that the brainwashing that Xavier and your parents have subjected you to might preclude you from making the right choice - to aid your fellow mutants. You might even feel like you're betraying your own people and wonder what they'll think of you for doing so. So I'm prepared to help make that choice a lot easier on you. If anything comes up, you can say that you were being coerced and it was not of your own free will.

How am I to do that, you wonder? Look back to the subject line of this email. Yep, I'm going to pull a Martha Huber on you. Think carefully about your decision when I tell you that I know all about what you and Mr. Julian Keller, of the junior X-men, have been up to. Remember that black cat that scared you two in the greenhouse - that was me. What would dear old dad say if he knew his only son was a faggot? Oops, I forgot that you don't like that word. Sorry. I guess Ray was closer to the truth than he knew, huh?

By the way, isn't Keller a little too old for you? If word gets out, wouldn't it be child molestation charges he'd face? Your father would so throw the book at him. You know he's a stickler for the rules.

Oh, I've even managed to sneak into your house and copied your internet records, which plainly show you that you've been visiting some rather decadent websites. And what about those stories of your mother's that you've hidden in your sock drawer. Think of how daddy might react if he found out. Jonathan, you naughty boy!

Think carefully Jonathan. All I want to do is talk with you in a place where we won't be interrupted. Just to be certain that you'll hear me out without one of them dragging you off. You are the first of your kind and have a responsibility to your mutant brethren.

When you've read this email, I want you to give me a call at 555-3923. Oh, the line's secure and untraceable. So don't even try anything. Not that you'd tell anyone if you want **me** to keep **my** mouth shut.

I'm patiently awaiting your call within fifteen minutes of you receiving this email. I'll know exactly when you've opened it as I've also hacked your Yahoo account to send me a reply the instant you read this message. Some of those Yahoo groups you joined looked quite entertaining, I must say.

Well, that's it for now. Sorry about such a long message. But I just wanted to be absolutely clear and leave no room for misunderstanding - do as I request or I out you.

**PS -** You and Julian do make quite an attractive couple. That kiss I saw was rather hot.

* * *

I must have read that letter ten times with my mouth open. The shock came first. I thought we had done everything we could to hide our relationship. And to think that we'd just had a close call when the Professor wanted to enter my mind to seal away my telepathic powers. That had been handled satisfactorily. And now this comes up. I'd never have thought someone would use something like my sexuality against me like that. But I suppose no one ever thinks they'll be blackmailed until it happens to them.

Once the shock passed I got really angry. I won't even bother to try and describe just how angry I was, as I'm sure I lack the right words to do so. Reaching for my cell phone, I hastily dialed the number she had left. There were no more than two rings before she picked up.

Mystique: "It took you thirteen minutes to call. You were cutting it rather close to my fifteen minute deadline."

"You're really pissing me off! And that's not something that's exactly safe for you to do. I think you've seen what happens when I'm pushed too far!"

Mystique: "For your own sake, Jonathan, calm down. It just won't do for you to get all worked up over a little talk. "

"We can talk over the phone."

Mystique: "But that's just so impersonal. I'd rather do it in person. So you can meet the **real** me."

"What do you want to **talk** about?"

Mystique: "Everything will be explained at the meeting. Now, here's what you're going to do. I've bugged the cameras outside of your window to send back a looping image to your security center. The way is clear for you to fly outside of your room and meet me in the grove of trees to the south."

I quickly reasoned while I scanned the email for information I could use. She obviously knew I was in my room having read the email. She also said that she was no longer following me about all over the place. That email was dated the day before. So chances were she wasn't nearby now, having ceased stalking me since yesterday. And that meant she wouldn't have seen David, posing as me, leaving my room. The X-men were all shadowing David. As her plans didn't involve tailing me any longer, it meant that the X-men's plans were going to fail. She wouldn't show herself unless I went to the grove. And I was forbidden from telling them anything.

"It's your word against mine. Unless you had some sort of proof. If you had any pictures or videos as evidence, then you would have sent a copy in the email."

Mystique: "Well I do have those stories I found in your room. And the internet records."

"I could argue that you were skulking around our house looking for stuff that could be of use to your plans, found those stories in the attic and planted them in my room to lend credibility to your claims. And since you hacked the Danger Room computer, it'll be easy to let them think that that you modified my internet records as well."

Mystique: "My dear boy. First of all, your behavior of late will lead many to conclude that I'm right. For instance, the fact that you couldn't handle the gay jokes Bobby and Ray made. You were rather insecure. Called off a friendship because of it too and dissed that poor boy's mother. Secondly, your father is already wondering what you could be hiding as you were VERY adamant that Professor Xavier not enter your mind to place blocks on your telepathy. You were so firm, in fact, that they not enter your mind, that you were prepared to leave the Mansion. Remember I was there in the greenhouse - I saw and heard everything."

I scowled as I realized that she was right. Dad was trained in investigating and putting pieces of evidence together. And even people who weren't trained and were just smart enough would be able to figure it out if Mystique guided them along.

Mystique: "And I'm not an amateur, John. This conversation is being recorded as we speak. You have **given** me all the proof I need."

Upon hearing that I had to sit down. The shock was gone. Oddly, so was the anger. In their place I just felt despair and something close to resignation.

Mystique: "Meet me at the grove within fifteen minutes. I'm waiting."

She ended the call. I quickly began to ponder my options, like a desperate man, I grasped at straws. Mystique was firm that I not inform anyone. She was a hacker and it was possible she had access to the cell monitoring systems and could listen in on my cell phone calls. And maybe even check the Mansion's network to see if I'd sent any messages via the computer. If she could hack the Danger Room computer, then those things would be small pickings. But I did have one means to communicate that she wouldn't be able to tell if I chose to use it - telepathy. Of course she knew I could do that if I chose. But I was sure she thought me threatened enough to obey her commands not to.

Even if I could contact Betsy and the Professor for help, and the X-men were notified as to where Mystique would be waiting, I didn't see a solution to the main dilemma. Mystique would be captured, but there was no way that Professor Xavier or Betsy would be able to wipe her mind clean of my secret due to her telepathic immunity. And then, once secured, the X-men would take over and start interrogating her and she would reveal everything she knew just to spite me for alerting them to her presence in the grove and getting her ass captured.

I could either go see her in the grove and my secret would be safe - but I myself might not be. Especially as dad had told me how they saw people who refused to join them. Either with or against them, he'd said. Or I could refuse Mystique and wait for her to reveal my secret to everyone and make my life hell.

Briefly I thought to myself that if Mystique were to die, that would be an easy solution. The dark tone of the thought shocked me. I **was** pissed at her for pulling this latest stunt. And for almost getting me and Logan killed. And I wanted her to suffer. But having her die to protect my secret…a secret that would probably be exposed eventually, was taking things a bit too far. Where the hell did that thought come from?

Eventually, a strange sense of calmness seemed to overtake me and I began to look at the situation without being as panicked. I hadn't planned on coming out anytime soon. That was true. But I'd have to do so eventually. Eventually I wouldn't be able to live a lie any longer. Whether I was rejected in the future or now didn't matter - it would still hurt the same way.

At least I had what a lot of gay teens didn't have. I was secure that if even I were disowned by family, I would still have a roof over my head in the Mansion. Aside from wanting me kept safe due to my unique mutant status, Professor Xavier himself didn't seem to have an issue with my being gay. Come to think of it, I'd never heard dad make any sort of homophobic comment. And as I knew, mom was totally okay with this gay thing. Maybe if dad was ever a homophobe she turned him around on the subject?

I'd still have Amara and Jubilee as friends obviously. I was going to come out to them soon anyway in all probability. I could see Bobby trying to accept the situation. Ray…well I'd ponder that later on.

I didn't know how my uncle would take it. Alex was always making dirty jokes and bringing up girls in many of our conversations. Having that stop would be a relief all its own. I couldn't see Lorna treating me any different. Hell, when Andrew kissed Justin on Desperate Housewives, she let out an 'Aww, how sweet.'

My main concerns were how my immediate family on the Mansion grounds and my old friends would take it. After some thinking, I considered that if there was ever going to be a 'good' time to come out, this could be it. I'd just almost died gruesomely. Maybe almost losing me would have opened their eyes. Maybe they just might realize that they loved me enough to be grateful in having me alive and gay than not having me around at all.

Of course, I knew that if Mystique outted me, there would be those who'd turn against me and probably treat me with contempt and disgust. Like Logan for instance. He was all out against girl/girl - something most straight guys see as a turn on. I could only imagine what he'd think of guy/guy. He'd probably be a hundred times worse. Logan carried a lot of weight around the Mansion. Everyone looked up to him. His point of view would influence a lot of people.

Regardless, I accepted that I couldn't give into Mystique. There was no way that I'd ever join them and become a mutant terrorist with no regard for innocent lives caught up in their so called war. No matter how favorably she painted the 'issues' she wanted to discuss.

If I refused to join, what was to stop her from trying to eliminate me then and there in the grove? She knew all about my potential. If I were her, I wouldn't want to risk leaving behind someone who could be trouble for me later on. So giving in was out of the question. And I couldn't just sit around and not go, let Mystique get away AND out me in the bargain either.

What I **could** do was alert the Professor, help ensure Mystique was caught so she couldn't endanger other innocents and hope for the best. In a way Mystique was right. I **did** have a responsibility to Mutant kind. Helping put her away - like Sabertooth and Avalanche - **was** in Mutant kind's best interest. Without her, Magneto would be on his own and without one of his best operatives. I could help make that happen.

_Betsy_

_Betsy: John? Is something the matter?_

_Yes. I need you to listen to me very carefully. And trust me…_

* * *

_Betsy: I don't see why we can't let David pose as you and enter the grove._

_Because she's expecting me to fly out of my window. She could be watching my window from the grove. And by the time David makes it back to my room, the fifteen minute deadline will expire._

We wouldn't want her to suspect it's a trap. Sure I could lower David out the window to give the impression of flight. But he was all the way over at my house. It would take him ten minutes to get back to my room. Of course, Nightcrawler would have been able to get him back much quicker. But he was busy skulking around in the grove - his night vision and ability to cloak in the shadows of prime importance.

_Professor Xavier: Fine. But be very wary. Remember, you only have to keep her distracted so we can close in._

_Yeah._

I opened the window and took a deep breath. There was no turning back from the course of action I'd chosen. Leaping outside, I lowered myself to ground level and began walking towards the grove.

_Betsy: It will work out for the best, John._

_I sure hope so._

Presently, I was at the border of the grove.

_Okay, I'm going in. Notify the others._

_Professor Xavier: Affirmative._

I stepped into the grove of trees, keeping my eyes peeled and listening for the slightest sound.

"Alright, bitch," I said, "I'm here. So let's talk."

There was no immediate response to that. I took a step further and whipped out the penlight I'd brought with me for a source of illumination. I flashed it around, seeing nothing in the immediate surroundings.

"If you don't come out soon, I'm leaving."

The scanner on my belt buckle began to vibrate.

Mystique: "You're almost late. I was just about to assume that you weren't coming."

Quickly, I turned towards the direction the voice came from. And there standing before me in all her 'glory' was Mystique. Just as the files in the X-men database had depicted her. Deep blue skin studded with small scale like segments, bright yellow eyes with a vertical slit and short red hair.

"I think I prefer your disguise," I said rudely, "I don't much care for the real you."

Mystique: "Ooh, bitchy."

_Betsy?_

_Betsy: I'm homing in on your telepathic signal. We're slowly closing in on your exact location in the grove. Just keep her talking for a minute or two._

_Okay._

"Look, are you going to have our little talk? Or not?"

Mystique: "Right to the point I see. I apologize for having to blackmail you to ensure you came here. I, more than anyone, know the burden of keeping your true self hidden from others."

"Yeah. I'll bet. Now, are you going to keep wasting time, or tell me about your so called issues?"

Mystique: "Mutant kind is once again under threat. William Stryker was merely the tip of the iceberg. We have anti-mutant politicians threatening to take away our human rights, a new shadowy underground association formed by bigoted zealots, the hatred of the general public… It was our hope that you would join us and help turn the tide."

"How? By helping you commit acts of terror that hurt innocent people as well as -"

Mystique: "We figured as much."

She began walking closer. I backed away slightly.

"That's close enough. And about your offer of membership - I decline. Respectfully of course."

Mystique: "You're too far gone to convince. They've been brainwashing you from childhood. It pains me to have to do this."

I immediately assumed a defensive stance, keeping my eyes peeled on Mystique for any sudden moves.

"Do what?"

Mystique: "This."

At that I felt a sharp piercing sensation on my right arm. I turned around, already starting to feel disoriented. Mystique was standing behind me. I looked towards where she was standing before. She was still there. There were two Mystiques!

"T-two of you? How…"

Mystique: "Oh that other one's just a hologram. I nabbed a small spare projector from the Subbasement whilst I was down there just for this special occasion."

No wonder she chose the time and place of our meeting! She wanted to make sure she had the place rigged properly to catch me off guard! The feeling of vertigo began intensifying and I had to lean on one of the trees for support. I tried calling out on the telepathic band - nothing.

Mystique: "Don't bother trying to use your powers. That formulation disorients a target, preventing them from using active mutant powers. Given a few more minutes it will render you unconscious - making the next part of my task much easier on both of us."

"You're going to…kill me?"

Just like dad said. With them, or against them - there was no neutral stance to take.

Mystique: "Sad, but true. We cannot have Xavier raise you as a weapon against us. When we saw what your mother did last year, it had us worried for a bit. But when she went down, we breathed easier. And then you come along…"

"Sorry to disappoint you."

Mystique: "Me too. We could have done such great things for mutant kind together. That's why this hurts so much."

"Oh it's going to hurt a lot m-more…"

By this time, I could make out the faint images of several X-men behind Mystique. I had bought them enough time and occupied Mystique's attention sufficiently for them to get close enough and encircle her.

Mystique: "And why's that?"

Scott: "Because of this, bitch."

The look of shock on Mystique's face was priceless, blurred though it was.

Mystique: "You little son of bi -"

At that things were getting dark. But I heard Mystique let out a shriek of pain and saw a bright ruby flash - no doubt one of dad's choice optic blasts. There was a crash and thud. And then Mystique's injection took its full effect, knocking me out cold…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Bold text indicate emphasis. And italicized text indicates either personal thoughts or telepathic communication, depending on context. Text enclosed in [ ] brackets indicate some form of electronic communication.

Once again I am so sorry that I've taken so long to update this story. But I have been extremely busy. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and emailed me about this story. Your words are much appreciated.

* * *

**Phoenix: Death Wish **

**Chapter Eight**

I woke up blurry eyed with the realization that someone was carrying me through the corridors of the Subbasement. Whoever it was had some really big biceps, I absently thought to myself while tryingf to figure out who it could be. Being in a semi-dazed state didn't help any. Eventually my vision cleared and the face above took form. It was Petefr. Thankfully, whatever Mystique had injected me with seemed to have been merely to incapacitate me and not actually kill. Or else sleepiness would have been the least of my problems. At least she was truthful about that bit. As it was, I had a mild headache and felt a little residual dizziness.

Peter: "Professor, he is awake."

The response from the Professor came via Peter's communicator badge. Which was conveniently just right across from my head.

[Professor Xavier: "I will notify Scott. Continue on to the Med Bay, Peter."]

I couldn't seem to form words with my mouth and when I tried to focus my thoughts for telepathic communication, the dizziness intensified. So I figured it would be best for me to just stay calm and wait for Hank or Ororo to help me out. In short order, I was carried through the Med Bay doors and deposited onto a bed. Hank peered over me for a moment, then waved someone over. As the person got into my line of vision, I made out that it was none other than Josh Foley - the school's premier psychic healer.

Josh: "This is getting to be something of a habit."

So saying, he placed his hands over me and I was bathed in a healing aura of warm, golden light. Almost immediately, the headache lessened in intensity and went away altogether. The dizziness soon followed and pretty soon, I was able to speak again and gather my thoughts.

"Thank you," I said, "And for last time too..."

Josh: "You're welcome. Is that all Mr. McCoy?"

Hank: "Yes, Joshua. And remember, like last time, you are not to divulge anything of this to anyone."

Josh rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. Then he left.

Hank: "Are you feeling alright, Jonathan?"

"Yes. All better now. Mystique. You guys caught her, right?"

Peter: "She is in a holding cell in the Brig. The others are awaiting her return to consciousness."

If Mystique hadn't yet recovered from that wicked optic blast, then that meant she hadn't yet had the chance to divulge anything. Which meant that my secret was still safe. At least until the bitch woke up and started to squawk - er - bark. The truth would probably find its way out inevitably. Mystique would no doubt be very bitter at having been double crossed by me as it were. And a bitter woman is a thing to be feared!

Inwardly, I reasoned that it would be far better for dad to find out from me personally than from the ravings of a ticked off Mystique. Goodness knows how much embellishment she could throw in to make the pill more bitter for me. And in any case, she wouldn't tell it the way it should be told either. I had to confess to him at the very least before she regained consciousness.

"Where's dad?"

Hank: "He's in the Brig with the others. Like Peter said, they're awaiting Mystique's return to the land of the waking. Your father really let her have it with that optic blast."

Peter whistled low, adding non-verbal emphasis to Hank's statement.

Peter: "She is lucky that tree got in the way. Or she could have been swept right across the grounds and into the Mansion's walls."

Hank: "Yes. And the resulting momentum would have been more than enough to fracture every bone in her body."

I looked at them both oddly, experiencing a weird mix of emotions. Dad **had** said he'd get back at her for what she did. After almost losing my life in the Danger Room because of her - not to mention her latest plan to execute me in the grove - I won't deny that that she was worthy of **some** degree of punishment. But dad lashing out like that...was more than a little disturbing. I started to wonder about whether he was really genuine about the death threat he'd extended to Callisto in the sewers. What do you know? My dad's getting more and more like Logan. Wonder if it means they'll start getting along better?

"I think I'm gonna go to the Brig. I need to see him."

Hank: "Maybe you should lie down for at least half an hour first."

I begged to differ with that suggestion.

"I feel fine."

Hank: "I insist."

"You wouldn't by any chance be trying to keep me from the Brig so I won't hear what Mystique says, would you? Getting all hush-hush on me again?"

Hey, it was logical to assume so.

Hank: "Again with the paranoia, Jonathan. I merely think you should just rest for half an hour to make sure Joshua's healing took care of the problem completely. So we can see if any dizziness or the like recurs."

"Oh. Well, in any case I need to talk to my father. It's...sort of urgent."

Peter: "I am going to the Brig now. I will relay your message."

"Thanks."

At that, Peter turned and left the Med Bay, leaving me with Hank, who seemed to be a little nervous about something or other and was making small talk. Not usually like him.

Hank: "So, you seem to be spending a lot of time in here of late."

"Not by choice."

First after Emma knocks me out after her so called therapy session. Then the Danger Room incident. And now this.

Hank: "Would you mind doing me a favor?"

Ah. Knew it. Hank doesn't make small talk for no reason.

"Depends on what it is."

Hank: "We've sampled DNA from your relatives on your mother's side of the family. As well as from your father. But I need a fresh sample from you in order to finalize my testing."

"What do you plan to do with all of this DNA?"

I'd made up my mind. If he was frank and honest with me, I'd cooperate. If not - then no needle was going into my arm to draw any blood out of me.

Hank: "We want to compare your DNA to the other samples and attempt to determine the specific sequence of genes responsible for your abilities and power level."

Sounded reasonable. And as simple as Hank was capable of putting something. I reasoned that he was telling the truth. He must have just been nervous about my reaction to his needing a DNA sample from me so soon after my reaction to the last set of DNA samples he'd obtained.

"Okay then."

Hank: "Thank you for cooperating."

At that, Hank approached my bedside with a syringe and requested that I allow him access to my forearm. I complied and watched as the tube slowly filled with my blood.

"So, have you guys run any tests on the other DNA samples yet?"

Hank nods in the affirmative.

Hank: "As a matter of fact, yes. Just basic gene sequencing though. And I haven't yet even begun to interpret the results. I figured that I might as well wait until I got a sample of your DNA. Which I now have."

He withdrew the syringe and firmly pressed a small ball on cotton at the site of the needle's entry into my arm. At that moment the double doors to the Med Bay slid open and my dad entered. Hank realized that it was time to offer us some privacy and, after a brief word or two with dad, went into one of the adjoining rooms.

Scott: "You feeling okay? Did -"

"I'm feeling good, yeah. Whatever she injected me with wasn't life threatening. Joshua Foley healed me right up."

A look of relief flashed across my father's face and he took a seat next to my bedside, slumping a little in mild exhaustion.

Scott: "So Peter said you wanted to see me about something? Something important?"

"Yeah."

It was funny how calm I was when I considered the necessity of coming out to him before Mystique managed to tell him anything. But when it came right down to the actual telling of it - I got nervous. I certainly didn't speak right away and spent a considerable amount of time in mental debate with myself on how was the best way to go about it. Somehow just spitting out - "dad, I'm gay" didn't seem the right way to do it.

Scott: "John? Erm...my time's kinda limited right now. Mystique..."

"She's unconscious and I'm sure that as soon as she awakens they'll send for you. You **are** their leader after all. I'm sure they keep you informed at all times."

Scott: "All the same, I'd really like to be there when she wakes up. As a matter of fact, I want my face to be the first one she sees. The idea of her trying to lure you out there..."

His hand clenched into a fist and he pounded it onto the bed in anger. I looked away as a little nervousness shot through me.

Scott: "Come to think of it...why would she believe she could ask you to meet her there and you'd even consider going?"

Blackmail! That's how she did it!

Scott: "John?"

"She..." I trailed off.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Dad's attention was drawn to his flashing communicator badge. Cutting our talk for the moment, he activated it and Logan's voice (more gruff than usual and that's saying something let me tell you) could be heard coming across the com link.

[Logan: "Sleeping beauty just woke up, Summers."]

Oh hell.

Scott: "We'll talk later. I gotta go."

"Wait!"

Scott: "Later, John. I promise. Right now, we gotta settle with this bitch."

By this time, Hank, who had been waiting in an adjoining room, rejoined us.

"Dad - "

Scott: "Take care of him, Hank."

And with that he all but ran out of Med Bay heading for the Brig. I knew I had to stop him! So I immediately started getting out of bed. Hank, of course, had a problem with that.

Hank: "Jonathan, I thought we agreed that you'd rest for half an hour."

"Yeah, well...situations change. I gotta see my father."

Hank: "I really do think -"

I didn't pay him anymore attention and instead ran out of the Med Bay myself and into the corridor. Down the far end of it I could see my father approaching the doorway leading to the Brig where Mystique was being kept. Futilely, I tried to activate my power and fly down the length of corridor. But it was a no go and I merely landed back onto the floor after my jump. Must have been some residual effects of the drug Mystique dosed me with I figured. Kinda like what Hank had warned me about just earlier.

By that time dad had entered the doorway and I was running towards it full speed, shouting, "Dad, wait!"

He paused in the threshold and I managed to catch up.

Scott: "John, what are you doing out of Med Bay? I thought you were supposed to be resting and - "

"I'm fine - "

Logan and Rogue's irate voices could be heard arguing indistinctly in the background through the open doorway to the Brig. I paused and listened for Mystique's, but heard nothing.

Logan: "Hey, fearless leader? We're waiting on you!"

Scott: "I gotta go."

And with that he dashed into the room. Before the door could close I followed suite. As soon as I entered the room, I was subjected to some disapproving stares by a few members. However, the majority of them didn't seem to mind it. After all, I felt I had a right to be there since I was like, you know, the bait in their trap and had kept Mystique distracted long enough to make possible her capture.

Mystique: "Oh look. The man of the hour."

I really didn't like the (seemingly) sarcastic tone she used when she said 'man' and instantly glanced at a few faces in the room to see if anyone had registered anything. Thankfully, it looked as if they did not. In retrospect I know I was being paranoid but having seen firsthand what she was capable of, I felt that I was justified.

Scott: "She divulged anything useful yet?"

It was only then that I realized that Mystique actually didn't direct that statement to me. But to dad - judging by the way everyone was looking at him after she said it. She herself was eying him in a manner than promised violence. Must have had something to do with him being the one to blast her into unconsciousness I figured.

Rogue: "Nah, Scott. We was just 'bout to beat a confession outta her."

Despite the imminent threat behind Rogue's words, Mystique paid no attention to them and instead chose to shift her focus from dad to me.

Mystique: "Ah, Jonathan. You're looking well I see."

"No thanks to you."

She smirked evilly and gave me a knowing look. Paranoia or not, I knew that the next words she let out of her mouth would not bode well for me.

Mystique: "And so nice of you to come checking up on little old me. But did you go see that boyfriend of yours yet and let him know you're okay? If you didn't he'll be so worried."

My jaw dropped and I instantly looked towards the others, ready to fire out denials in earnest - to lie, lie, lie then lie some more. However, they were all muttering to each other as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said. All except Professor Xavier and Betsy (who was wearing a very mischievous smirk by the way).

Mystique's look of shock must have mirrored mine. It quickly changed to confusion as to why her words had next to no effect on those gathered.

Mystique: "What the hell?!"

Betsy: "So your plans backfired and you got your blue ass caught - as usual. I should think you'd be used to it by now. There's no need to be spiteful, Mystique."

Mystique: "You! You're...doing something!"

With a roll of her eyes, Betsy's tone and expression became mockingly sarcastic.

Betsy: "Oooh, we have a genius in our midst."

"Betsy? What are you doing?"

Betsy: "She may be telepathically immune and therefore cannot be mind wiped, John. But, our teammates are not. They can be...gently conditioned to ignore any statements made by Mystique about your sexual orientation."

Hey I wasn't going to complain about that mind you. But still it seemed to go against the X-men's code of ethics when it came to the use of psychic power. Instinctively I looked towards Professor Xavier to hear what he had to say on the matter.

Professor Xavier: "It's not exactly mind wiping or telepathic coercion. We aren't subverting anyone's free will. And we're only doing it for the greater good - to avoid the instability that would result should Mystique have her way. We have far more pressing issues to deal with than people's sexual orientations."

Betsy: "Whenever Mystique mentions anything of your sexual orientation, the rest of the team will not register it. Instead they'll be faced with an image of Mystique being stubbornly silent and most likely assume she's just sitting there withholding information."

"Cool."

It was my turn to give Mystique a wicked smirk of my own. She scoffed in more than mild irritation and, opening her mouth, she began to yap.

Mystique: "Interesting how you justify your exceptions to the rules, Xavier. Whoever made you the ultimate authority on psychic ethics?"

We'll I'll be!

"You're one to talk about morals, bitch."

Betsy: "I think it's time to get this show on the road. And no more spitefulness, Mystique. It won't work. And the more you try, and appear to be stubborn, the angrier people in here will get...and that won't be too good for you. So it's in your best interest to be cooperative."

The grumbles Mystique made were incoherent at best. But eventually she simmered down as she accepted it was pointless to try and spite me. In the other corner of the room the rest of the team had since stopped their mutterings and now made their way closer to the cell.

Ororo: "I trust you appreciate the gravity of your situation, Mystique. We'd much prefer not to have to resort to coercion but if you persist in being obstinate we'll have no choice but to - "

Mystique: "Spare me your long winded babbling, Storm. I won't be here long enough for you to get anything out of me. Do you really think Magneto is just going to sit idly by whilst his best agent languishes in the custody of the X-men?"

Professor Xavier looked deeply troubled at that confident statement.

Mystique: "If there is one thing Magneto is - it's loyal to those who are loyal to him. Why, if it weren't for me he'd have attempted to break Avalanche and Sabertooth out of prison a long time ago. He relies heavily on my expertise. He will come for me. Hell, he's probably on his way even as we speak."

Scott: "Now you look here, Mystique. We have a pretty damn good idea why it is you came to the school."

All eyes briefly flashed over to me before turning once more to the prisoner.

Mystique: "Oh really?"

Scott: "My son almost died because of the stunts you've pulled. You've committed murder before. But this ain't like all the other shit you tried. This time it's fucking personal."

Mystique may have been cool and collected before. But after witnessing just how pissed off dad was, she seemed to be getting a little worried judging by the widening of her yellow, catlike eyes.

The Professor's voice interrupted the exchange.

Professor Xavier: "Enough. We don't have time for an interrogation at this juncture. We need to evacuate the school and relocate the students immediately."

Warren: "What? But -"

Professor Xavier: "Mystique is right. Magneto **will** come. Not only to reclaim Mystique. But possibly to carry out the mission that he tasked her with. A mission she failed at. It's quite obvious now that he feels threatened."

Dad's menacing sneer quickly faded as his sense of duty took over. Immediately he began giving orders to relocate the student body into the subbasement.

Professor Xavier: "I don't want the students on the grounds at all."

Logan: "Where the hell are we going to find accommodation for all of 'em at such short notice?"

Warren cleared his throat and called for attention from those present.

Warren: "I can pull a few strings and have them bunk at one of dad's mega-hotels. Heck, I think we better call up a transportation service too."

Professor Xavier: "It would be most appreciated, Warren. I don't want them anywhere near the grounds should that madman come over here."

"Erm, Professor?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes, Jonathan?"

"I don't understand why we need to evacuate the students. Shouldn't the Subbasement be safe enough for them? I mean, you have the entire X-men team, not to mention Generation X stationed here. All against Magneto. You really think that he could make it to the Subbasement faced with alla that opposition?"

A devious cackle raided the air. Who else? - Mystique.

Mystique: "Fool. Magneto is **the** most powerful mutant on the planet. When driven by his cause he does not hold anything back. You X-men do. And therein lies your greatest weakness. You lot have done enough damage to the cause of mutant liberation. When Erik gets here he'll - OW, FUCK!"

We all looked at Ororo - who had thrown her cup of (I'm guessing HOT) coffee at Mystique - in not so mild surprise. I would have expected something like that from Rogue. Not the ever calm Ororo. She rolled her eyes at us in response to the staring.

Ororo: "What? She was seriously working my nerves. I needed to vent. It was either that or a mini-thunderstorm up in here."

Awkward silence...

Ororo: "I thought so."

Professor Xavier: "Ignore Mystique for now. Let's get the evacuation underway."

Logan: "You guys can handle it. I wanna have a little chat with her about that incident down in the Danger Room."

Scott: "As would I."

"Me too," I piped up.

Professor Xavier: "Later. I need to discuss mansion security with ALL of the senior X-men. And I don't want you anywhere near her while alone, Jonathan. Period. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

All three of us grumbled but obeyed the Professor and followed him out, leaving Mystique shackled to the chair in the Brig...

Mystique: "Hey! I need to pee!"

* * *

**Are You Scared?**

Kitty: "Hey! Your powers are back online!"

"Yup! They sure took long enough."

I ceased levitating the statuette and replaced in on the mantelpiece, glancing at the clock on the wall as it did so. It was just after seven in the morning. The Mansion was basically devoid of students. Warren had pulled some strings like he said he would. The students were quite angry at being woken up in the middle of the night and told that the school was being evacuated. But once they heard **five star hotel** stay, they got their asses in gear. Following their departure the entire school grounds was placed on lock down with maximum security settings enabled and regular patrols instituted. Things were quiet and there was a prevailing lull in activity that was boring some of the more hotheaded in our midst to no end.

Ryan: "I wish that Magneto would just come if he's coming already. Alla this suspense..."

Kitty rolled her eyes and patted Ryan's shoulder.

Kitty: "It's called striking when your opponent least expects it, Ryan."

Ryan: "But Mags don't need to do that. He's powerful enough to stage an all out assault."

I nodded in agreement. I (and the other Gen X'ers) had been reading up the school files on Magneto and his exploits. From what we could see, time and time again, Magneto was able to single handedly beat the entire senior X-team into a standstill. And a lotta other times he just plain old beat them. If he wanted Mystique back so badly I didn't see the deal in making us wait. At one point I actually assumed that she was bluffing. But Logan said that she wasn't. It wasn't her style to do so.

Kitty: "So, are you scared, John?"

It was a simple question which begged a simple answer.

"Honestly - yes."

It had been made very plain to all of us that Magneto likely was not just coming back to reclaim his top agent. If he saw a way to accomplish the mission he'd entrusted her with, he'd probably take it upon himself. Which was why I was supposed to go into lock down in the Subbasement vault with the Beta Squad should Magneto show his face. The rest of Alpha Squad (which I belonged to) had been sent along with the evacuated students to keep order. The Beta Squad (of which Kitty and Ryan were a part) was entrusted with basically body guarding me. With regards to direct fighting with Magneto, only the Gamma squad were being allowed to join with the seniors as they'd had the most training.

"I just wish we had some idea of what he's up to," I mused more to myself than anyone else.

Kitty: "Same here..."

* * *

**Gaining Their Trust**

Erik Lensherr surveyed the group of young adults that constituted Mystique's M.A.L.E. His scarf and hat did much to conceal his facial features from the M.A.L.E. members. Mystique had not yet revealed just who it was pulling their strings due to her concern that they might not wish to follow the orders of a man who had been branded a terrorist of the highest order. But Mystique was no longer here. She had missed her scheduled check in calls with Magneto and he therefore knew that something had come up. And so he'd come to the M.A.L.E. Hideout, which as it turned out was a rather nice sub-urban house in a charming neighborhood that Mystique had bought (using stolen funds) under one of her many false identities.

It was time to determine if they had the steel to take up the cause of championing mutant rights. The time would have eventually come when they would have to be tested to see just how strong of will they were. And Erik reasoned, now was as good a time as any. He reasoned with himself - why waste anymore time, effort and resources on people who might just turn out to be too soft hearted or mutinous later on? And so he pleaded his case.

Pyro: "Just how do we know the boss lady sent you again?"

Erik reached into his coat and pulled out a vid disk. Handing it to Pyro, who seemed to be the oldest and something of a leader amongst them, Erik urged them to look at it. Promptly, Pyro inserted the disk into a DVD player and all eyes turned towards the television screen.

[Mystique: "...and in the event of my death or disappearance, you are to follow the directions of the bearer of this disk. He is your true leader. I have merely been relaying his directives to you until such time as you proved yourselves worthy of him revealing -"]

Quicksilver: "That disk don't mean shit to me, pops. You coulda made that yourself."

Erik: "Rest assured it is legitimate my boy."

Toad: "And we're supposed to just take your word on that, mate? Just who do you think you are?"

With a smirk and a dramatic motion, Erik removed his hat and scarf, revealing himself as -

Pyro: "M-Magneto?!"

All present drew back upon the realization. Erik surveyed their faces looking for signs of fear. What he saw was a mixture primarily of awe and disbelief. But definitely not fear. It was a promising sign.

Erik: "Yes. It is I."

Wits: "But I thought that the authorities said you were last seen somewhere up in Canada?"

Erik merely laughed. The humans were still clueless as to his real whereabouts.

Erik: "They saw someone who LOOKED like me. Namely Mystique."

Pyro: "So alla this time...YOU were the one calling the shots?"

Erik: "Indeed."

Pyro: "So you were using us?"

A murmuring began resonating throughout the group.

Erik: "Not exactly. We, Mystique and I, didn't think you were ready to -"

The murmuring grew more pronounced and Magneto realized that unless he turned things around quickly that he'd lose them and their cooperation.

Erik: "I'm not here to try and pull your strings like a puppet master. I'm here now because Mystique is in dire danger."

Pyro: "What?"

Erik: "Surely you know of her last mission?"

Quicksilver: "Infiltrating the Xavier Institute? Yeah."

Erik: "Well something's come up and I have good reason to suspect that she may have been discovered. I'm not asking you to follow me because I get off on ordering others around like some kind of control freak. I'm asking you, for Mystique's sake, to trust me."

Everyone looked at each other nervously. And for good reason. They could all see where this was leading. Magneto obviously wanted their help in rescuing Mystique.

Erik: "Come now! Surely you lot have more loyalty than this. You - Blob."

The said Blob looked at Magneto in surprise. He had been silent throughout the exchange (leaving the discussion to more intelligent heads) and was surprised that Magneto knew his name.

Blob: "Yeah?"

Erik: "Didn't Mystique rescue you from a life of shame and maltreatment, working as a circus freak down in Hicksville, Texas?"

Blob looked downwards, overly plump cheeks reddening in shame.

Blob: "Uh huh."

Erik then turned his attention towards the one known as Toad.

Erik: "And what about you, Toad? Starved and half frozen to death on the streets with not a soul to turn to?"

Toad: "How do you know about tha-"

Erik: "I know about all of you. Mystique saved you from squalor, gave you a goal and purpose in life where there was none before. And now she has need of you. Are you in?"

Several moments of silence went by until finally Pyro spoke up.

Pyro: "I'm in."

One by one the sentiment was echoed by the M.A.L.E. members. Aside from Gateway who never spoke anyway. He merely nodded.

Erik smiled.

Erik: "Come then. We have work to do. However, before we go for Mystique I have to see an...old friend."

* * *

**Desperate Times Call For Desperate measures**

Professor Xavier: "You understand that the only reason we're doing this is due to our dire circumstances? Right, Jonathan."

I nodded in understanding.

"Yes, Professor."

Professor Xavier, Betsy, Julian and myself were seated in the War Room together. It was around eight thirty in the morning and still there was no sign of Magneto. Mystique however maintained that he would be coming for her and when she got out she would personally snap our necks for the way in which we'd been treating her (she was made to go without meals and water in the hope that hunger induced weakness would silence her never-ending tirade). Unfortunately it didn't do much good and served merely to increase her threats of vengeance.

Betsy: "Normally we'd much prefer that students work towards developing their skills through diligent effort. But it just can't be helped."

Their plan was this. I needed to learn to shield telekinetically. And since there was no time to learn the old fashioned way...they were going to extract the skills needed from Julian's mind and implant them into my own.

"So stuff like this can actually be done? Skills transferring I mean. I know Cerebro has that tutorial mode and stuff but -"

Professor Xavier: "Oh yes. It's an advanced telepathic skill."

Betsy: "How'd you think I learnt to pilot the Blackbird - rest her soul. I simply absorbed the information from Scott's mind."

"Cool."

I looked over to where Julian sat. He flashed a small smile at me and I returned in kind. I honestly thought that he'd have more of a problem with the Professor and Betsy digging around in his mind. Maybe not as all out a problem as I had. But all he said when they made the suggestion to him was, "yeah, I think it's for the best." Julian may have been seemingly at ease. But let me assure you that I...was not. I kept having visuals of the Professor stumbling across some compromising memory in Julian's mind of...you know...**stuff**. And then there was the fact that they'd need to also enter my mind after his - yet another opportunity to witness said **stuff**.

"Um, a question?"

Professor Xavier: "Yes, Jonathan?"

I'm sure that I was blushing every shade of red and the way Betsy was looking at me wasn't helping matters any.

"Just...what's the general likelihood of you straying into our memories?"

Betsy, who had obviously been struggling to suppress her laughter, erupted in a minor explosion of little, girlish giggles. Julian rolled his eyes at her.

Julian: "Miss Braddock..."

Betsy: "Oh, I'm...so sorry. It's just..."

Julian: "...that he's so cute when he blushes like that."

Betsy: "Exactly."

The look on Professor Xavier's face made my face heat up even more.

"Erm, I asked a question?"

Betsy: "Oh, Jonathan, why must you always be so insecure whenever one of us has to enter your mind? I mean, so what if we happen to stumble upon something now and then? It's all in the strictest confidence anyway. And believe me, we've seen far more shocking than what you two have to offer."

I gave her a pointed look.

"Betsy, do you remember when I accidentally read your mind during that written exam you guys gave us?"

Betsy: "Yeah."

"Well I seem to recall you being quite concerned that I didn't happen to have read other thoughts out of your head. You asked if I saw you doing...well **something**. Something of what nature exactly, I cannot say. But one can only wonder since -"

Betsy: "Okay! Point taken!"

Professor Xavier: "Well, Jonathan. In response to your question, the chances of us inadvertently witnessing that which you would rather not be witnessed are quite minimal. Elizabeth was merely having some fun with you. No need to worry. There are different types of memory you see. What we're delving into here is SKILLS based memory. Memory of how to perform certain tasks. Not memories of experiences and such. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

I sighed in relief. Then I gave the smirking Betsy a dark look.

_You big meanie._

_Betsy: Hey, with the situation so tense around here don't begrudge me a little laugh._

_I'm glad you find my concerns so amusing._

Professor Xavier: "Well then, let's begin. Is everyone ready?"

We all nodded and the session proper commenced...

* * *

**Not What I Signed Up For**

Location: M.A.L.E. Hideout

Erik: "I'm sure that Mystique made mention of a certain boy to you. In fact, some of you have already come into contact with him. Quicksilver, Toad and Pyro I believe. At the Santorini warehouse?"

The various members of the M.A.L.E. all nodded in the affirmative.

Pyro: "Yeah. What of it?"

Erik: "Well, he is the main reason she infiltrated the X-mansion on this last occasion."

Quicksilver: "So who is he?"

Erik had decided that while he was at it, he might as well test the loyalty of his new followers completely. And that would require that he give them access to what was formerly privileged information. This was a war they were fighting. And in a war there was bound to be fatalities. The enemies of mutant kind would not hesitate to end their lives on the field of battle. And so he needed to be sure that his followers - his army - had it in them, if need to be, to similarly take life. No one ever said that war was pretty.

Erik: "He is the son of one of the X-men. Their field-leader in fact."

An appreciative murmur of comprehension rippled through the gathering.

Toad: "What would she want with him?"

Scarlet Witch: "Maybe kidnap him and hold him ransom so they wouldn't interfere in our plans. Like they did that time at the Santorini warehouse?"

The idea made logical sense...

Erik: "No. Mystique went to monitor this mutant. After your failed Santorini affair, she stole into their base with the intention of sabotaging their operation. She's done it before. Quite successfully I might add."

Erik sighed as he recalled the handiwork of Mystique that crippled the X-men shortly before what came to be known worldwide as the **Liberty Island Incident**.

Erik: "However, it was during that trip that she first learnt the fine details concerning that mutant. His name is Jonathan Summers by the way. His mutant name is Phoenix."

Pyro: "Phoenix, huh? That's funny. He seemed to be telekinetic when we fought him. No fire powers."

Erik: "Why, Pyro, I'm quite impressed. I see you know a bit about ancient myth."

The fire manipulating mutant smirked at the praise.

Pyro: "When I was running through code names I once considered Phoenix."

Erik: "Oh. Anyway, this Phoenix is indeed telekinetic. As well as telepathic."

Wits, their resident psychic, who had been silent so far now spoke up.

Wits: "Hmm, a uncommon trait."

Erik: "Indeed. But that's just the beginning. You see, Mystique discovered that this mutant's powers have the potential to develop without limits. A phenomenon previously only speculated upon theoretically."

Once more murmuring resonated throughout the gathering.

Erik: "I trust you see our problem. Can we allow him to be warped and twisted by their fatally flawed ideology? Imagine how much more damage the X-men would be able to do to the cause of mutant liberation if such a thing came to pass?"

Pyro: "So what do you want us to do? Try to turn him around to our way of thinking? Cuz lemme me tell you, boss man, we tried that night. Dude's either really dumb or really stubborn."

Erik: "Oh, if it were only that simple, Pyro. This isn't just another of their brainwashed **students**. He's...family. Even if he were to turn from their beliefs - which he won't do having been brainwashed from childhood - he would be very reluctant to turn against his family. In fact, when Mystique tried to enlighten him...she wound up caught and imprisoned."

Quicksilver: "So if we can't turn him then..."

Quicksilver left it unsaid but Magneto nodded all the same.

Scarlet Witch: "You surely can't mean -"

Erik: "One life weighed against the lives of countless others."

Scarlet Witch: "But...but he's just a kid."

Erik: "To them he is a weapon in the process of being molded. The day must not dawn when he is fit to be wielded."

Quicksilver: "Magneto is right. This is a war. And if they aren't with us they're against us. They're traitors to their own kind. They made that plain the first time we met them. At Santorini's we explained to them and everything and even after alla that they still turned on us."

Toad nodded and angrily replied,

Toad: "They don't pull any punches either, mate. One 'o them tried to slice off me tongue."

Scarlet Witch: "Look, I don't like it. I mean, he's a mutant like us. Alright? Human scum is one thing but -"

Pyro: "He's not a mutant **like us**, Wanda. He and...these X-men turned their backs on their own. Sure as hell wished I knew why."

Scarlet Witch: "We don't even know how much of a threat he actually is."

Erik reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. Stored on it was the video of Jonathan Grey Summers decimating the Danger Room that Mystique had recorded and sent to him at their last scheduled check point.

Erik: "Actually, I have here some video evidence to back up my claims. Just in case anyone was doubtful."

So saying Erik passed the phone to Scarlet Witch. She took it hesitantly and played the video clip.

Scarlet Witch: "Oh...my God..."

Pyro saw the blood drain from her face and instantly snatched the phone from her. The others drew behind him to have a look for themselves.

Erik: "Do you still believe he can be allowed to live? Do bear in mind that his growth is not nearly complete."

Scarlet Witch: "I..."

Pyro: "Fuck! But...he was so pathetic that night when we fought him!"

Quicksilver: "I don't understand. That night at Santorini's he seemed pretty average to me. Why such a big change in so short a time?"

Possibly because he was never really pushed to his limits before, like he was in the Danger Room due to Mystique's tampering. But Magneto of course didn't mention that. Instead he quickly diverted their attention back to the main matter at hand.

Erik: "Mystique may have the answers for your questions. If so we'll have them once she's freed. Now, knowing what you know now, how many wish to carry out this undertaking?"

One by one they agreed until finally only Scarlet Witch and Gateway remained. No one was too surprised that Gateway wouldn't join in as he had (to their twisted way of thinking) a weird sense of morality. They put up with it because of the extreme rarity and usefulness of his gift. But the Scarlet Witch was a different matter.

Pyro: "Wanda?"

Scarlet Witch: "I will go with you and help free Mystique. But I won't have anything to do with regards to the boy. I didn't sign on to become a murderer of children."

She gave a piercing stare to the one called Quicksilver.

Scarlet Witch: "And I didn't think you did either, Pietro. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go make ready."

With that final statement she turned and left the room.

Pyro: "Dude, I think your sister really needs to just - "

Quicksilver: "She'll come around."

Erik: "Very well then. Follow suite and make yourselves ready whilst I go see that friend I mentioned earlier. Wits?"

Wits: "Yes?"

Erik: "You shall accompany me. I will be in need of your services."

Wits: "Um, okay."

* * *

**Visiting A Dear Friend**

Location: Happy Valley Mental Hospital

Attendant: "I'm sorry, sir. But we have strict orders that all visitors of this patient be clearefd with Dr. Bentley first. And at the moment she just cannot seem to be reached."

The woman behind the desk frowned in apparent frustration as she tried yet another number to absolutely no avail. Finally she gave up all hope of contacting the good doctor and merely apologized once more and asked that Erik and his **granddaughter** come back a little later in the day.

Erik smiled and asked softly, "Miss Frost is a rather dear friend of mine. Won't you please reconsider?"

So saying, he slightly nudged the girl at his side, the M.A.L.E. telepath known as Wits. With a barely perceptible nod, she activated her mutant power and infiltrated the mind of the woman at the desk. The attendant's expression appeared momentarily dazed. Presently she seemingly recovered, giving her head a little shake as if recovering from a spell of dizziness.

Attendant: "Well, I suppose just this once won't hurt. Come, I'll lead you to her room and if anyone asks I'll take full responsibility."

Erik and Wits smiled, thanked her profusely, and followed the mind-controlled woman down the hallway. After a short stroll they stopped at Room 213. The attendant swiped an access card across the locking mechanism of the door and led them in.

Attendant: "Well, here we are. The sedatives we gave her should wear off in a little while. So don't wake her before then. Okay?"

She left them with a smile.

Wits: "Gosh, I thought she'd never leave. Even with my leading her along mentally she was really hesitant to go. So who's this broad again?"

Erik slowly walked up towards the bed where Emma Grace Frost lay sleeping. Lying here, on a bed in a mental hospital, was the most **decent** he'd ever seen her. He often did wonder where she got the idea for her X-men battle attire from. Considering it possessed very little protective potential (should her armored diamond form fail) and she couldn't very well sex her adversaries into submission...it was a wonder that her design was approved.

Wits: "Helloooo? Magneto?"

Erik: "Sorry, my dear. She is Emma Frost. Among other things, she's a telepath like yourself. A most skilled telepath. In fact she's one of the most powerful in the world."

Wits whistled low at hearing that. If a mutant of Magneto's stature could make such a claim...

Wits: "So why is she here? Is she looney or something?"

Erik: "No. Her mind was assaulted and her memories sealed by the X-men. I tell you, Wits, there's precious little those lot won't do to those who stand in their way."

Wits' expression grew grave. These X-men must be really bad news. But what she didn't get was why they'd seemingly work against their own interests by siding against Magneto. They were mutants too after all. And Magneto was fighting for mutant rights and equality. Anyhow, she reasoned, Magneto would most likely explain in his own good time.

Erik: "Now, Wits. I need your utmost attention."

Wits: "Um, okay."

Erik: "Emma's mind needs to be...reset as it were. And then her memories should be no problem for you to restore."

Wits: "Reset?"

Erik went on to explain. Brainwaves were of an electromagnetic nature and his powers allowed him full control of the electromagnetic spectrum. Electromagnetic manipulation of brainwaves was the basis of Cerebro in fact. Metallic manipulation was just the tip of the iceberg where Magneto's powers were concerned. Basically, Erik intended to reboot Emma's mind by manipulating her brainwaves - shutting down all brainwave activity then restarting it.

Then, before Charles Xavier's memory blocks could be fully loaded and integrated into place again - Wits would disable them. As long as they timed it correctly, they would be able to ensure that Emma Frost's consciousness came back online from the shutdown **before **the memory blocks. And then she herself could assist Wits in permanently deleting Xavier's memory suppressing blocks. And the White Queen would be as herself once more.

Erik: "As soon as I give the signal, enter her mind. This may take us quite a few tries. The one who did this to her was...rather skilled."

Wits: "I understand."

* * *

**It Begins...**

Later that day in the War Room...

Julian: "Great! See, there IS something to be said about creative visualization."

"Hmm, I guess it ain't just smack after all."f

I smiled and ceased visualizing. The glowing, blue orb of force that previously enshrouded me dissipated. Grinning, I walked over to one of the chairs in the now empty War Room and took a seat. It was definitely time for a break.

"So you mean all I have to do to trigger it is...imagine?"

Julian nodded and explained what the Professor had done once more. He'd basically eliminated any problem I'd have with manipulating the shields by linking the ability directly to my imagination.

Julian: "You think and therefore it is."

"Was that how it was with your shields? When you just learnt how to make them I mean?"

Julian: "Nah. When my shields actually first manifested they were almost completely outta my control."

I frowned in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Julian: "Well..."

He walked over to the chair next to me and took a seat.

Julian: "It was like a reflex thing. You know how you'd instinctively try to block an incoming blow with your arms or so?"

I nodded in understanding. I knew all too well since (before this new shield thing) that was the only way available for me to block anything.

"Yeah?"

Julian: "I guess you could say that it was the telekinetic equivalent of that. It just happened."

"You obviously can control them really well now."

Julian: "Thanks."

"So do you imagine them into existence NOW if not then?"

Julian: "No. I eventually learnt to control them. But my trigger is a little bit different."

"Different how?"

Julian: "Well...it's complicated."

"I'm not just a pretty face you know," I said with a smirk. "I do have some measure of intelligence."

Julian: "See...the entire thing about shielding is...well it's about safety. It's usually linked to a certain emotion you have to feel before the shield will even form. You know how psychic powers are strongly linked to the emotions."

"Yeah."

Julian: "For most of us, generating a shield requires that we bring to mind something that makes us feel safe."

"Oh."

Julian: "That's why people who are forever nervous or really insecure have totally lame shields. That's if they even manage to form one in the first place."

Hmmm, interesting concept. I never went through the shielding training in psionics class for the simple fact that it was felt my powers weren't strong enough to sustain a shield.

"So what do you think about?"

Awkward silence.

"I'm...sorry. If it's too personal."

Julian: "What? No, no. Of course not. Whenever I wanna make a shield I -"

He paused and reddened a little.

"What?"

Julian: "It's a little embarrassing."

"Gosh, now I HAVE to know."

I did mention before that he's not the type to blush much. Right?

Julian: "It...might ruin your fantasy image of me as an uber mutant warrior."

Excuses, excuses.

"I'm willing to chance it."

He rolled his eyes in surrender at last.

Julian: "Fine, fine. It's like this. When I was eight I climbed the tree in my grandparents' backyard and couldn't get down again."

"Awwwwwe."

Julian: "And I'd started slipping and...it was quite a drop. And my grandfather was at the base telling me to jump and that he'd catch me. And I didn't believe him cuz when we played in the backyard he never could catch the damn baseball."

"Yeah, I would have been dubious too."

Julian: "Anyhow, my grandma was panicking and bitching about the damn firemen taking too long and that they came within five minutes when the neighbor's stupid cat got caught up in a tree and...then I couldn't hold on anymore and I thought - this is it. I'm gonna die."

"Gasp."

Julian: "Well I didn't get the hard landing I was expecting. My grampa had made a dive for it and caught me. He injured his shoulder in the process."

"Damn. How bad was he hurt?"

Julian: "He got better. It was a dislocated shoulder. They were so cool about the whole thing that they didn't even tell my parents what I did. Then I'd have been in a lotta trouble. Grampa's motto was 'boys will be boys'."

"So whenever you wanna form a shield..."

Julian: "Yeah, I think of my grandfather."

I mock sniffled and held my hand over my heart.

"That's so beautiful and touching. My boyfriend. Mr. Sensitive."

Julian: "You little pric -"

[INTRUDER ALERT! PERIMETER BREACHED! INTRUDER ALERT!]

The grins from both our faces faded quickly and we looked towards the monitor. One by one the footage of the security cameras was replaced by raw static. In the last screen all we could make out was an assembly of individuals at the front of the mansion. The gate and wall behind them shattered beyond repair. In short order even that image was obliterated as the last camera out front was taken out of commission.

Julian: "Oh God. Stay here! I have to go topside."

He bent for a quick kiss and then ran towards the door.

"Be careful!"

_Julian: I will._

I shifted my telepathic focus to the Mansion above where the rest of the X-men were stationed in waiting.

_Dad!_

_Professor Xavier: We are aware, Jonathan._

_Scott: Stay in the subbasement. The Beta Squad is on its way to protect you. And Alex and Lorna as well._

No sooner had he said that did a sudden surge of some heightened emotion (that I couldn't quite identify) penetrate through to me via our mental link.

_Dad?_

Silence...

_Dad?!_

_Scott: Okay, everyone's down under. Lock down the Subbasement now. And no matter what happens, do not unlock unless we give you the all clear. Okay?_

I shuddered at that ominous commandment.

_Okay._

I entered the command at the console as he requested.

_Scott: Gotta go now. They've just disabled the auto-defenses._

But they'd only just arrived!

_That quick?!_

_Scott: Magneto's electromagnetic powers are very effective against machinery. You sit tight and let us handle this._

_Right... Good luck, dad. Stay safe._

_Scott: You got it, son._

He terminated our mental conversation just as the War Room's doors slid open. Some members of Beta Squad came running in ready for duty. Namely Kitty (Shadowcat), Ashton (Ares) and Marie-Ange (Tarot). Since the Professor had declared a state of emergency we had all changed into X-attire in anticipation of this very moment. Their squad leader - Tarot - seemed confident and in control.

"Hey, where are the rest of your team, Tarot? I thought you were all supposed to -"

Tarot: "The rest of them are in the Brig with Mystique along with some of the Gamma Squad. The Professor felt that it wouldn't be wise to leave her on her own during the chaos. Especially as the electromagnetic effects of Magneto's power might disrupt our generators...which would mean the Brig's locking mechanisms might fail."

"I...see. How many are with Magneto?"

Shadowcat: "I dunno. We weren't outside and the Gamma's and Seniors were manning the observation station at the time."

Ares: "I was by a window. I counted five with him. But who knows. There could damn well be more."

Just then, the doors slid open once more revealing Alex and Lorna at the threshold.

"Hey, guys."

They slowly walked inside having every appearance of being badly shaken. Lorna in particular seemed a bit shell-shocked. Alex wrapped his arm around her and gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Lorna? Are you alright?"

She slowly nodded.

Lorna: "Uh, yeah. It's just..."

I didn't miss the look that Alex gave her right then. A look that made her check herself.

"What?"

Lorna: "Um, Magneto. He's got quite the entourage."

"Yeah. In all likelihood, the M.A.L.E. membership. Mystique was running the show on his behalf and their loyalty no doubt lies with him now. I've seen them fight. She's trained them well."

Alex: "Trained by bitch face? Not a very comforting thought."

"It's so...quiet. Without the surveillance tech working we're deaf and dumb to what's going on out there."

Since there was nothing that we could about that for the moment we all just took a seat and did our best to remain grounded in the midst of this latest crisis...

* * *

**Return Of The...Queen?**

Magneto stood confidently before the assembled X-men at the doorway to the Xavier Mansion proper. Behind him were the newest incarnation of The Brotherhood: Pyro, Toad, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Blob and Wits. However, it was not the sight of these mutants who had the most impact on the X-men. But rather that of the extremely angry, blonde woman standing next to Magneto's side.

Scott: "E-Emma?! But you're - "

Emma: "Supposed to be in the madhouse you lot left me to rot in?"

Professor Xavier: "We sent you there to get the **help** you needed, Emma."

Emma: "I've always been a big believer in self-help. And I'fm here to help myself alright."

Professor Xavier: "Emma, please consider what it is you are doing."

Emma's only response was to shift into her diamond form which afforded her superhuman strength, excellent defensive capability and virtual immunity to telepathic attacks. The time for talking was long over in her book.

Magneto: "I don't wish to drag this out, Charles. You know why I have come. I have no desire to spill mutant blood if it can be avoided. So I'm giving you the option of cooperating with us."

Magneto would have said more but was interrupted by a young man sporting an Aussie accent who made the demand that Mystique be freed immediately - or else.

Magneto: "Silence, Pyro. Let me do the talking."

Wolverine: "Having trouble controlling your lackeys, Mags? You really think these raw recruits stand much of a chance against us?"

Magneto: "From what I heard, Toad alone was able to hold his own against you, Storm and one other. So my answer is yes. Mystique did train them you know. We get by, even though we don't have access to a Danger Room of our own. Though of late the situation has changed. Hasn't it?"

Logan bared his teeth and let out an unconscious growl. Magneto merely smiled wryly.

Magneto: "How **are** the repairs coming along by the way?"

Professor Xavier: "That's enough, Erik!"

Magneto: "Yes, I suppose you're right, Charles. We want Mystique and the boy, Charles. I'm giving you the opportunity to avoid needless conflict. See, I'm trying to arrive at a peaceful resolution. Aren't you proud of me?"

Rogue: "Is he for real? You expect us to just hand over -"

Magneto: "If you want to make it out of this alive you will. I've been merciful long enough. We are at a most critical juncture and I will not see mutant kind suffer due to your misguided philosophy. A war is -"

Cyclops: "A war is coming. You bet your wrinkled old ass a war is coming. Take one more step and you'll find out just how close to the brink it is."

Ordinarily, the other members of the X-men might have been surprised at Cyclops' manner. But considering what he had been through lately and what Magneto was now demanding, it was to be expected. Every man has his limits after all.

Magneto: "So...you would defy me?"

Cyclops: "I **would** like to do a lot more than that. That cape you got there would make a really nice shroud, dontcha think?"

Emma: "Would everyone just stop it with the bullshit dialog already and do what you came to do?!"

Erik: "Very well, my dear. We've got to work on that temper of yours. Forward, my Brotherhood! Charge!"

Emma: "Just stay away from baldy! The old geezer is mine!"

* * *

**Geniuses Need Their Space**

"What are you doing?"

Justin Kent (Whiz - a member of Beta Squad) was busily hammering away at the console. He had been for close to half an hour.

Whiz: "I'm hacking the access codes to Hank's lab."

Lorna: "Why the hell are you doing that?"

With relish, Whiz explained his motives to us.

Whiz: "Hank has an aerial probe the X-men sometimes use for reconnaissance in dangerous territory. When I get the lab open we can send that out and maybe get a picture of what the heck's going on out there."

"Oh! Good idea."

Whiz: "Well I AM a certified genius you know."

He looked more than a little proud of himself at that statement.

[Computer: "Access Denied."]

Whiz let out a frustrated breath.

Alex: "You were saying?"

Whiz: "Could you all just gimme a little room to work? I feel like I'm boxed in tight. Geniuses need their space, alright."

"Right...right..."

* * *

The Master Of Magnetism

Angry, dark gray clouds swirled above the Xavier Mansion, twisting into a towering thunderhead. Hovering above the school grounds was the X-man known as Storm, mistress of the elements. Under her unspoken command, bolt after bolt of blue lightning coursed across the sky, then down to the ground below.

Pyro: "Yaah! She almost got me!"

The angered fire-manipulating mutant formed a massive ball of flame that he prepared to hurl at Storm. However his aim was thrown badly off due to the painful bolt of psionic energy that struck him courtesy of Psylocke.

Pyro: "You bitch!"

Psylocke: "I've been called much worse."

The two of them prepared to face off. Meanwhile, Magneto was surrounded by Cyclops, Wolverine, Rogue and Gambit. Under the non-stop assault of super-powered punches and kicks from Rogue, Adamantium slashes from Wolverine and energy based bombardment from Cyclops and Gambit - Magneto's electromagnetic shield held firm.

Magneto: "Pathetic."

The Master of Magnetism's patience was wearing thin and with a glance at Wolverine he levitated him six feet above ground. Seconds later Wolverine was subjected to unspeakable pain as the Adamantium lacing his bones was manipulated by Magneto - warped this way and that at a whim. The usual result (serious internal injury) came as was expected.

Wolverine: "Fuckin' hell! Don't you ever get tired of using that cheap trick?!"

Magneto: "What can I say? It's a classic."

Further expletives erupted from Wolverine as he began to rise higher and higher into the ether. Just as Storm tossed another of her prize lightning bolts, Magneto threw Logan directly into its path.

Logan: "Arrgggghhh!!!"

Storm: "Logan!"

The Adamantium in his body made for excellent conduction and his scream was bloodcurdling. Wolverine was knocked unconscious long before his body made contact with the ground below. He landed with a sickening thud. Magneto once more extended his metal warping influence towards Wolverine's prone form. But fortunately Colossus was on hand to save him from further damage.

Colossus: "I have him!"

Magneto: "Enough of this!"

The Master of Magnetism forcefully expanded his shield, knocking Gambit, Rogue and Cyclops flat onto their backs. As they got back up to continue the assault they noticed a distinctive rumbling beneath their feet. Rogue immediately took to the air, looking about for the source of the tremors.

Gambits: "What..."

Cyclops quickly figured out what was going on.

Cyclops: "There's metal everywhere, Gambit. Even when we can't see it. Countless pipelines and high density power cables run underneath the school. Magneto must be -"

Before that statement could be completed the earth underneath Magneto split open and segment after segment of pipeline burst forth from beneath the ground.

Magneto: "I truly wish it had not come to this."

The entire battlefield drew to a standstill as the pipes came into alignment and began to seemingly liquefy. It didn't take long for all present to realize that Magneto was manipulating the metal on the molecular level, warping it to suit his fancy.

Angel: "What the hell is he gonna do with alla those?"

Beast: "I suspect we'll soon find out, my friend."

Magneto: "Humanity's plans for the mutant race will never come to fruition. Not as long as I draw breath. If you do not stand with us, you stand with them. And you shall **fall** with them. For good and all I shall bring your misguided principles to an end."

As Magneto said this, all of the pipe segments had liquefied and assimilated into a immense orb of fluid metal above his head. The sphere exerted an attractive influence in the immediate vicinity and the metallic objects nearby began to bend towards its direction. Eventually it grew so strong that lamp fixtures, garbage bins and various metal attachments on the benches broke off and merged with it, feeding the ever growing orb. Colossus had to assume his flesh and blood form to avoid being pulled along with everything else, as well as hold onto Logan with all his strength to keep him from the same fate (due to his Adamantium covered bones).

Magneto: "A day of freedom is approaching, X-men. And you have been judged unworthy to witness its dawning!"

At this moment the metallic orb pulsated twice and extruded countless tentacles that streaked across the field of battle towards the gathered senior X-men and Gamma Squad members. The M.A.L.E. members paused at this awesome display of mutant power as it was pretty evident to them that Magneto was basically dealing with their adversaries single handedly. This was to Magneto's satisfaction as he wished his newest followers to witness firsthand what he was capable of. Every leader needed to command respect and at least a little **fear** from his followers...

Magneto: "Why, Beast, you're looking very curious and intrigued. But then again, you **are** a scientist. Here, why don't you examine them for yourself."

With a gesture several thick tentacles streaked towards Beast, rending the ground in the process.

Beast: "They're extremely flexible and at the same time diabolically strong!"

The blue furred mutant desperately attempted to use his agility to evade the marauding tentacles of metal. Eventually he began to tire and could no longer maintain his speed. The metal ensnared him in serpentine coils that began to squeeze ever so tightly. Breathing became increasingly more difficult and eventually impossible. Loss of consciousness was inevitable and the Beast fell with a slump...the second X-man to be felled by the Master of Magnetism...

* * *

**We Got A Problem**

Ares: "Fucking hell."

Shadowcat: "Ditto."

Shortly before the worrying earth tremors began, Whiz managed to hack the access codes to Hank's laboratory. It was felt that since the battle was likely going on in the greens to the front of the Mansion (as validated by Betsy when I contacted her mentally), we could open the hangar exit a crack to let the probe out. The exit to the hangar is directly under the so called basketball court to the back of the school. Sure it serves as an actual court but more importantly it serves as an effective disguise as to what lies beneath its surface. In times of need it slides open to reveal the exit way for the X-men's aerial transportation.

We released the probe and Whiz remotely controlled its movements, commanding it to fly high enough overhead to avoid any unwanted attention from below. Once that was done it was made to fly above the Mansion and towards the front of the school. The picture was at first grainy due to electromagnetic interference (so Whiz explained). So we had to have the probe elevate itself even more (away from the source of the interference) and use its zoom function.

What we saw was not comforting in the least. The entire area out front was torn up and looked as if it had undergone heavy excavation. In several areas water sprung out from the ground in jets leading us to believe that water mains had been compromised. What was even more disconcerting was the sight of...well from what I could make out, some kind of metallic looking octopus thing (with a whole lot more than eight arms) laying waste to the Mansion's formerly impeccable front lawn. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this metal monstrosity was responsible for the tremors.

Whiz: "Guys, we got a problem."

Great. Another one. I feel oh SO blessed.

Alex: "Music to my ears..."

Tarot: "What is it?"

Whiz: "Well, I suspect that Magneto pulled alla that metal up from under the ground. We got water mains, waste pipelines, electricity cables and other stuff running beneath the Mansion."

We nodded slowly, urging him without words to get what he was getting at.

Whiz: "It's the power cables that's worrying me. In addition to the cables themselves, there's also the metallic pipelines sheathing and protecting them. Magneto must have pulled out a good few of them in the process because our power reserves in the Subbasement are almost spent."

Lorna: "What? But...surely, there's emergency reserves?"

Whiz: "Well...yes. But we need those reserves to keep the locking mechanisms for the Subbasement operational."

"But what about life support systems? The gas-exchange system?"

Alex: "Oh my God! Without power they'll shut down and we'll asphyxiate."

Whiz: "Yes. The gas-exchange system continually refreshes the air supply in the Subbasement. The Subbasement itself is completely airtight. So no air from the external environment can get in without going through the exchange."

Lorna: "Well what's the point of that?"

Whiz rolled his eyes in mild exasperation.

Whiz: "It means that no toxins or airborne chemical weapons can enter either. The gas-exchange also filters and purifies the air. A useful feature if we were besieged and under attack by chemical weaponry but now...well..."

"So what you're saying is we have a choice. We either use the emergency power to keep life-support running and terminate the lock down in the process. Or we sacrifice life-support and keep the locking mechanisms active and -"

Shadowcat: "Better learn to hold our breaths?"

Whiz nodded gravely.

Tarot: "What about re-routing power from the Mansion?"

Whiz: "I've already tried that. There's no interconnectivity between the Subbasement and Mansion with regards to power supply. It must be another security feature so that anyone attacking wouldn't be able to knock out the power from up there in the event of a siege or something."

I took a seat and inwardly cursed at the entire situation. Security features that were meant to keep us safe would end up doing us in.

Tarot: "Well, I suppose there's no choice."

My blood froze for a moment.

"You're not seriously saying that we open the locks are you?"

Whiz: "Not at all. She's saying we get Noriko to try and give us some extra juice."

Noriko...Noriko. That name sounded very familiar. They must have read the expression off my face.

Tarot: "Noriko or...Surge is a member of my team. Her powers deal with electrical generation, absorption and discharge."

I smiled at the sound of that. That meant that Surge would be able to charge up the Subbasement core!

Tarot: "Hopefully she can buy us some more time. But you must understand. What we're proposing is quite dangerous. Surge herself is not fully able to control her powers and relies on specially adapted gauntlets to allow her to channel the energy."

I didn't see the problem. I mean I really doubted she left them in her dorm room or anything like that given that we were all supposed to have been ready for anything since the day before.

"Yeah...and? She's got the gauntlets on I assume."

Tarot: "Yes. Of course. But they were only meant to channel a certain level of power. If she tries to power up the core and the electrical energy she's channeling exceeds the limits of the gauntlets...she runs of the risk of frying them and discharging all of her bio-electricity simultaneously. It has happened once before. It almost killed her."

"Oh crap."

Lorna: "I don't know about this. It seems to me that juicing up a power core would require channeling a lot of energy."

Whiz: "It does."

Tarot: "I'll go fetch her. She's in the Brig with the others overseeing Mystique."

That reminded me of something.

"What about power to the Brig? I suppose the locking mechanisms there have enough power to..."

Tarot: "Don't worry. Skids from Gamma Squad is in there. She has orders to surround Mystique in a force bubble should the Brig lose power."

As Tarot left to inform Surge of our energy crisis I lay backwards in my chair and took several deep, calming breaths.

Whiz: "Hey, take it easy on the oxygen will ya."

I was so developing a dislike for him...

* * *

**I Will Have My Revenge**

Meanwhile, upstairs in the Xavier Mansion...

Julian: "Professor...she's really taking a lot outta my shield..."

Julian closed his eyes and channeled more power into the force field that enveloped him and the Professor. From the moment it became clear that Emma Frost intended to first take her revenge out on Xavier, Julian had convinced the good Professor to abandon the battlefield outside and accompany him indoors and as far away from Emma Frost as possible. For the very good reason that Emma in her diamond form was immune to telepathic attack. Not to mention that she also had very good physical defenses too. In addition to enhanced strength.

Emma: "Get out of my way, boy! It's not you I'm after!"

Julian gritted his teeth and said nothing.

Professor Xavier: "Emma, if you don't give up your insidious agenda don't blame me for the consequences!"

Emma: "You're powerless against me while I'm in this form! And..."

Emma drew back, building strength up for one final massive assault.

Emma: "...I've had just about enough of this kid's ridiculous attempts at heroics!"

With a super powered punch Julian's telekinetic shield shattered and he was thrown backwards with the backlash. Charles Xavier's eyes widened as Emma walked towards him with menacing intent gleaming in her eyes.

Emma: "I will have my revenge on you, Charles. When I'm done you'll be needing the same kind of mental **help** you claimed I did. I will enjoy erasing your most precious memories, one by one. Just like you did to me."

Professor Xavier: "You may be immune to telepathic attack for now Emma. But this form also comes with a price. You lose access to your own telepathy. As soon as you revert and try anything I'll be able to defend myself."

Emma: "True, Charles. But I'm a patient girl. All I need do is dose you with a nice mutant gene suppressor. And then you're all mine. Of course it will take time. First thing's first, we need to go somewhere more comfortable where we won't be disturbed."

Xavier drew backwards in his hover chair as Emma made to grab him. Fortunately she didn't have the chance to as she was shoved aside by Colossus (who had come in to deposit the unconscious Beast inside where it was relatively safer).

Emma: "Damn it!"

Strong though she was in her diamond form, Emma Frost knew that her strength didn't compare to Colossus'. Of course she could have reverted back into flesh and blood and taken him down with telepathy. But that would mean opening herself up to attack by Xavier himself. Nevertheless, she had come too far to turn back and flung herself full force at the Russian mutant. With a heavy hand he swatted her aside as he would an insect and she went crashing through the window to the yard outside.

Julian had by now recovered from his collision before and shakily stood up.

Julian: "Nice save, Colossus. Damn, what happened to Beast?"

Colossus: "The battle goes badly outside, comrades. The M.A.L.E. have once more taken up active fighting, Professor. Between them and Magneto..."

Professor Xavier: "I know, Peter. Magneto and Emma may be immune to my powers. Courtesy of his helmet and her diamond form. And I sense they have quite a powerful telepath on their side as well. But I will do what I can - what I **must**. You and Julian must defend me. I will need maximum concentration and will be in something of a trance."

Both Julian and Colossus nodded. Professor Xavier closed his eyes and his brow furrowed...

* * *

**You Don't Have To Do This**

Subbasement - Power Core

"Are you SURE you know what you're doing?"

I looked towards Whiz who was tinkering with the...well it was something akin to a massive, gray, metallic octahedron that was held suspended above several anti-gravity rings. Numerous thick cables sprouted from its surface.

Whiz: "Yes, I know what I'm doing. I AM a - "

Lorna: "A genius. Yes we know. But considering how many attempts it took you to override Hank's security codes to his lab..."

The look Whiz gave her was not a kind one.

Alex: "What she means is you tried and failed multiple...multiple times. And it was okay - in THAT instance. But we're not sure if a power core will be as forgiving of so many failed attempts."

Whiz: "Look, Mr. Summers, we're doing what needs to be done. Okay? We're X-men - "

"In training."

He ignored me and continued on a tad bit irritated.

Whiz: "We're X-men and we're doing what we've been trained to do. You two are just regular teachers. Now would you please stop second guessing our every move?"

Lorna: "Well excuuuuuuse me."

Whiz tilted his head at an angle meant for distance and called out to someone outside.

Whiz: "Surge? Are you ready?"

An Asian girl stepped across the threshold. Instinctively my eyes were drawn towards her hands. Just like Tarot said, they were covered by metallic gauntlets that each boasted a blue crystal attachment that glowed with an electrical radiance. She looked confident enough but as she passed close to me I could sense the nervousness...no not nervousness. More like gut wrenching fear.

"Wait."

Whiz: "Oh for God's sake what is it NOW?"

I glared at him for good measure then turned to Surge.

"You...you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I mean, I heard about what happened last time. How you almost died."

She smiled shakily.

Surge: "Don't worry. I - I think I can control it better this time. That was years ago. I've learnt a lot since then."

Whiz: "Sometime **today** people."

Surge gave him a very mean and frightening look and I swear I saw her eyes spark when she did this. Whiz paled a little and quickly went back to tinkering with the core control systems. Behind me I could hear Lorna and Alex chuckling and despite the situation I allowed myself a small smirk. With a crude smile of her own, Surge stepped towards the core and activated her mutant ability. Her hands took on an electric blue glow and seconds later the core was inundated by her bio-electrical energy. Electrical sparks arced across its gray surface and along the cables that were connected to it.

Whiz: "Yes. Core energy levels rising."

Alex: "Are you okay?"

Surge: "Yeah...so far so good."

We kept our fingers crossed as Surge persevered in her efforts to power up the core...

* * *

**We Are Being Overwhelmed**

Wolverine slashed at two metallic tendrils that attempted to ensnare him. The pieces cut off fell to ground, liquefied and then sluiced towards Magneto. Effortlessly he recycled the material and rejoined it to the parent body of metal hovering overhead.

Cyclops: "Logan, do you think it's wise to be fighting out here given alla the metal in your system? Magneto's orb is attracting and absorbing alla the metal around here."

Two more tendrils came coursing across the field. Cyclops nimbly dropped and rolled, avoiding one and blasted the other out of his way.

Wolverine: "I'll be fine, Cyke. When I start floating mid-air then you can worry."

As the ground beneath their feet was torn apart by a fresh volley of assaulting metal tendrils both X-men dove into the nearby grove of trees. Each took cover behind a large trunk. A gust of wind blew past them, rustling the branches overhead and Storm dropped in next to their position. She was carrying with her an unconscious Angel. His uniform was blood soaked and indeed there was a wicked wound to his torso. But even though he was knocked out his healing factor was doing its job to ensure he remained alive.

Storm: "Cyclops. We are being overwhelmed."

Storm pointed across the field. Some Gamma Squad members and a couple X-men were occupied in dealing with the M.A.L.E. And the rest of the X-men were having a hellishly difficult time with Magneto. The scene reminded Logan of flies bothering a donkey. Magneto was basically swatting them aside whenever they got too close. At present the X-men's tactics qualified as a nuisance to Magneto and not a serious threat.

Logan: "We just need to get close enough to Magneto. If we can knock him out then the battle's basically won."

Cyclops: "Easier said than done, Logan. Those damn metal...**things** repel our every attempt."

From across the battlefield Magneto could see the three of them huddling behind trees. As if bark, branches and leaves could save them from him. For the time being they posed no threat to his plans. Glancing aside he saw that his new followers were ably taking the X-men head on. He smiled to himself. Mystique had certainly managed to churn out a decent crop of warriors. Ah, and there was Emma Frost making her way into the fray, knocking Nightcrawler unconscious as he happened to teleport in front of her in his efforts to evade being stomped by Blob. They could handle the X-men (the ones who were still standing that is) while he himself took on the main task.

With the majority of the X-men occupied he would be able to make his way to the Subbasement, the most heavily fortified area on the grounds. Or under it rather. No doubt Jonathan Summers was being kept there for safekeeping. Breaking through the defenses of the Subbasement would take time and effort. He just needed to be left alone long enough to breach the locking mechanisms. If the odd X-man happened to get in his way, he would deal with them as required.

Closing his eyes, Magneto redirected all of his metal tendrils back towards himself and away from his adversaries.

Storm: "Now why would he do that?"

Seconds later Storm's question was answered and the said tendrils began tearing up the ground beneath Magneto, creating a tunnel through which he descended.

Cyclops: "He's heading for the Subbasement!"

* * *

**All I Can Do**

Surge: "That's...all I can do."

Surge stumbled away from the power core and was promptly caught by Alex as she almost fell from exhaustion. Those of us gathered in the core control room looked eagerly towards Whiz who was monitoring the core power levels at the console. The look on his face wasn't as hopeful as we would have liked.

Lorna: "Well?"

Whiz: "Um, it's a start."

Surge looked at him incredulously.

Surge: "But that's all I got in me."

It was a damn pity that Ray wasn't there with us. His electrical generation powers were quite potent. He didn't have the sort of finesse a Generation X member would have in fine control of his powers. But in terms of raw strength Ray was an Elemental capable of generating immense electrical energy. Oh well, no sense in wishful thinking.

"Assuming we keep the Subbasement on lock down and use the remaining power only for life support - how long can we make it last?"

Several moments passed by as Whiz ran the numbers through his head and performed the mental calculating that he was well known for.

Whiz: "About forty minutes."

"What?!"

Whiz: "Maintaining Defcon-5 lock down is VERY power intensive, okay!"

I so did not appreciate the tone he was (yet again) taking with me. I opened my mouth fully intending to give him a piece of my mind. No matter that he was senior in rank to me. Unfortunately, at that moment an incoming message from the Professor came through. I decided that telling Whiz off would have to wait for the time being.

_Yes, Professor?_

_Professor Xavier: Jonathan, I want you to listen to me very carefully._

_All ears, sir._

_Professor Xavier: Magneto and his followers are gaining the upper hand outside. Several X-men have fallen -_

_Fallen?! You mean..._

I broke off communication with him and began scanning the surrounding area above ground for the minds of dad and Julian. Within a few seconds I was able to tell that Julian was alive and well. But before I could ascertain dad's status my search was interrupted by the Professor forcibly setting up a mental link again. He didn't so much as give me a chance to protest.

_Professor Xavier: Your father is alright, Jonathan. When I said fallen I meant knocked unconscious._

_Oh, I'm sorry. It's just the way it sounded..._

_Professor Xavier: Understandable. Now to turn this battle around I need your assistance._

_What do you need me to do?_

_Professor Xavier: I need you to activate Cerebro. In tutorial mode. Then I need you to - _

I sighed. Cerebro. The super computer and psionic boosting device that no doubt required a very large amount of power to operate. I glanced at the power core and frowned.

_Professor Xavier: What's wrong?_

I quickly appraised Professor Xavier of our grave power situation.

_I would have alerted you guys earlier. But we didn't want to risk distracting you in the middle of a battle._

There was a brief pause in the conversation that I took to mean he was weighing up our options.

_Professor Xavier: I see no alternative. This needs to be done. I want you to go to Cerebro and activate it. The system will ask for a security code. Alpha - 1942 is the code you will enter._

_Whoa, slow your roll, Prof. The others down here might have a problem with that idea. I'm guessing Cerebro will seriously drain our reserves._

_Professor Xavier: Which is why as soon as you do as instructed I want you all to open the locking mechanism of the hangar. Take the Hawk and get as far away as is possible from the Mansion. Do you hear me?_

_But -_

_Professor Xavier: This is no time to argue, Jonathan! I've already appraised your father and he agreed with me. It what he wanted as well. Magneto's lackies and Em - er - I mean, the .E. are very effectively handling the X-men, leaving Magneto free to approach the Subbasement._

_Oh shit! Anyhow, we only had like forty minutes of power left in any case._

_Professor Xavier: Hurry! Get to Cerebro. I will inform your peers of the situation. And have them ready the Hawk._

* * *

**Us Or Them**

Meanwhile on the grounds...

Cyclops rejoined the land of the waking with a curse at himself for not seeing Toad sneaking up behind him. With a vigorous shake of his head to clear it, he rejoined the battle.

Cyclops: "X-men! Regroup! Stop Magneto from reaching the Subbasement at ALL costs!"

As soon as the M.A.L.E. saw what their leader was up to, they positioned themselves between his self-made tunnel and the X-men to bar any interference.

Rogue: "We're...kinda occupied ..."

Rogue was at that very moment dealing with Blob. She had made the painful mistake of assuming that a guy that large lacked speed and agility and ended up beneath his...considerable posterior struggling to breathe. Gambit tried in vain to persuade him to move by dumping an entire deck of kinetically charged cards onto him to no avail. Cyclops gritted his teeth and let loose a few swear words that had Logan raising his eyebrows in surprise. Two optic blasts from Cyclops did nothing but expel some air from Blob's bloated stomach in one massive burp (that left the vicinity smelling of ham).

Blob: "Hey, thanks, man. Been needin' to get that outta me since breakfast."

Rogue: "Better...that end...than the one I'm under..."

The X-men team leader did not take to Blob's taunts very well.

Cyclops: "Fuck!"

Storm: "I'll handle him!"

Ororo began charging up a bolt of lightning.

Wolverine: "No! You'll electrocute Rogue too! Those things hurt like a mother fucke-!"

His comment was cut short in surprise as they both witnessed Cyclops removing his visor. In the next moment raw, unfiltered optic energy pummeled the Blob, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream from him. The force of Scott's deadly gaze blasted the obscenely obese mutant off Rogue's prone form and clear beyond the Mansion's gate. In the distance they heard him fall and the ground shook. All present on the battlefield paused for a moment.

Quicksilver: "Fred!"

Toad: "You okay, mate?!"

There was no response to indicate that he was. All looked across the field to the source of the blast.

Storm: "Cyclops! These are basically kids! Misguided kids but -"

Cyclops: "**Kids** who came here to murder my kid! They look pretty grown to me. They've made their choice. Us or them, Storm."

The X-men team leader raised his voice so the M.A.L.E. members across the field could hear him.

Cyclops: "We are done pulling our punches with you! Persist in what you're doing and all bets are off!"

Unfortunately the display the M.A.L.E. had just witnessed as well as the X-man's words (which were perceived as a threat) bolstered what Magneto had told them before they set out for this dangerous mission - that there was no telling what lengths the X-men would go to. Magneto was so right, most of their number thought. The X-men were most definitely a threat to the mutant race's continuing survival. And they had, for the good of all, to be eliminated.

Pyro: "Burn in hell you traitor!"

Searing flames began to spiral across the field towards their position, obliterating all obstacles in their path. Storm, Wolverine and Cyclops braced themselves. At the last moment the flames collided harmlessly with a telekinetic shield. Turning to their left they saw Julian looking out of a window and waving. With a scowl geared towards Pyro, Cyclops reached for his visor once more. Storm watched on, astounded, as Scott once again removed it and fired...

* * *

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**

As I entered Cerebro's specially constructed room I noticed that the tremors had started up one more. I ignored them for the time being and booted up the computer at the console.

[Cerebro: "All functions currently locked. Please submit activation code."]

"Alpha - 1942."

[Cerebro: "Psionic augmentation circuitry active. Warning - power levels approaching critical."]

I expected as much. Cerebro likely wouldn't be able to function for longer than a few minutes. Five to seven minutes at the most judging by the readout on the console. No wasting anytime I seated myself in the chair and the helmet clicked into position.

"Activate tutorial mode."

[Cerebro: "Affirmative."]

_Professor Xavier: Listen carefully, John. I need you to utilize the telepathy boosting feature, settings on maximum. Then I will require access to your mind. Do not fight me. I will not be performing any scans. But I need to access your telepathic centers in order to temporarily reverse the blocks I have placed._

Okay, that confused me. We had a big fight over him entering my mind to install those blocks in the first place. Without which Betsy had said I'd be like - and I quote - a "ticking time bomb" with no idea how much time was left before I eventually blew.

_What? Why? You said that without the blocks I'd be a danger to myself and others. And now you wanna take 'em off, with me being boosted by Cerebro no less?_

_Professor Xavier: There are...two quite powerful telepaths out there, Jonathan. They have excellent defenses and are shielding the others from attack. I can't come down to the Subbasement to use Cerebro myself. Psylocke is also unconscious and I therefore can't rely on her assistance. So I need to act through you._

Ohhhh...

_Professor Xavier: To make matters worse their powers have been augmented - albeit temporarily. With all of the electromagnetism Magneto was channeling outside I'm surmising that the powerful electromagnetic fields must have bolstered their abilities._

That made logical sense. Brainwaves were electromagnetic in nature. Professor Xavier explained that to me once. At the core of Cerebro itself was a massive electromagnet that generated intense fields...and was draining power even as we spoke. No more time to waste.

_Okay, settings on maximum. You can start now..._

* * *

**Anybody Else Want Some?**

Meanwhile, outside on the Mansion grounds...

Cyclops: "Anybody else want some?!"

Pyro lay unconscious upon the ground. He was knocked out by a single shot of Cyclops' optic beams after his heat shield failed to absorb the energy of the blast. Storm inwardly prayed that these misguided children (to her way of thinking) would just take a hint and spare themselves further pain and suffering. She was not alone in her wish as the few Gamma members present and the remaining X-men were seriously unnerved at this - heretofore unseen - side of their commander in chief.

Emma: "Wow, Scott. I'm amazed you had that in you. Isn't it dangerous for you to release all of that energy uncontrollably without the aid of your visor? You don't want to get hurt and go blind do you?"

The former White Queen had assumed her flesh and blood form when she rejoined the battle on the grounds. Together she and Wits were projecting a field of psychic protection upon their associates just in case Xavier were to try something from inside the safety of the Mansion. The strong electromagnetic energy traces left from Magneto's handiwork were doing wonders for her psychic powers, as well as Wits', allowing them to project a mental shield strong enough to thwart even the mind of Charles Xavier. Without access to Cerebro (due to the lock down of the Subbasement) Emma was confident that he wouldn't be able to telepathically subdue them anytime soon.

Emma: "Are you trying to find out how much energy your eyeballs can channel that way before they pop?"

Cyclops ignored her and gave menacing looks to the gathered M.A.L.E. Beneath his feet the ground trembled as Magneto tunneled his way further down to the Subbasement. If they didn't move themselves from between him and the tunnel's entrance in the next twenty seconds or less then so help him God he'd -

Storm: "Professor?!"

All looked upwards, following Storm's gaze and sure enough, hovering above them all was Professor Xavier, sans hover chair, in his astral form. To everyone's surprise the image blurred and was replaced by that of Jonathan Summers. Without saying a word the figure's eyes flashed an intense golden hue as...flames began to engulf him.

Wits: "Ahh....Oh...God..."

All eyes turned towards the M.A.L.E. telepath who was by then on her knees clutching her head in pain. Emma Frost went over to her and regarded her curiously before she too followed suite, falling with an agonizing shriek.

Emma: "Damn you, Xavier!"

The instant both Wits and Emma Frost went down the flames surrounding the (now unrecognizable figure) intensified and exploded forth, bathing all present in psionic 'fire'. X-man and M.A.L.E. alike braced themselves but it was only the M.A.L.E. who were affected - on a telepathic level. Their screams filled the air. When the light died down the figure was gone and all of Magneto's cronies lay unconscious upon the ground, knocked out by massive telepathic overload. Cyclops was the first to recover from the spectacle.

Cyclops: "Everyone, down the tunnel!"

* * *

**This Won't Hurt A Bit**

Down in the Subbasement...

[Cerebro: "Insufficient power. Shutdown immanent."]

Shakily I got to my feet, throwing off the now useless headset manually. I was in no way expecting actual astral projection. I thought that the Professor was simply going to act through me via Cerebro and that he'd disable everyone from the Subbasement. I guess I was wrong as I'd just had my first ever astral experience. It was a pity it left me disoriented and boasting a splitting headache.

_Professor Xavier: Quickly now! To the Hawk!_

_Yeah. Just lemme try and get used to being back in my body, okay?_

I began to stumble towards the doorway.

_Professor Xavier: I had no idea that would happen._

Hmmm, I guess he didn't plan it after all. After shaking new life into my legs I was ready to go. At that point there was a massive earth tremor and the Subbasement perimeter breach alarm went off.

_I think Magneto just breached the Subbasement perimeter somewhere! I think that stunt with Cerebro must have drained too much power and the locking mechanisms musta shut down._

_Professor Xavier: Get out of there now!_

He didn't have to tell me twice. My legs still weren't being too cooperative so - braving the headache - I took to the air and began to fly down the corridor.

_Guys, is the jet ready?!_

_Alex: Yeah. Everyone's already inside. Hurry!_

The screeching sound of of metal being ripped apart echoed down the hallway from the direction of the Med Bay. It was not too far off from my position and I had to pass it in order to reach the Hangar. Magneto must have penetrated the Subbasement and ended up inside the Med Bay. Gritting my teeth I flew past just as the double doors leading to the Med Bay blew apart, crashing into the corridor's wall and falling to the floor with a clang. It was a damn good thing I wan't running past and on the ground - I'd have been flattened!

A couple seconds later a figure, none other than Magneto himself, floated through the gaping hole and emerged in the corridor. His face was set in an expression I'd seen before, on my father's face no less. The grim, dutiful façade of a man on a mission.

Magneto: "Jonathan Grey-Summers."

"Egotistical self-righteous psychotic megalomaniac - erm - I mean, Magneto."

Magneto: "I think you know why I've come, boy."

"Yeah, I might have an inkling."

Magneto: "And I think you know you don't stand a chance against me. Make this easy on yourself and your death will be made merciful."

I tried to make a dash for it down the passageway but, with not so much as a gesture, the metal panels lining the walls tore off and sealed the way to the hangar shut.

Magneto: "I am not a sadistic man, Jonathan. Nor am I unmerciful. I don't wish to have you suffer without need."

_Dad! He's blocked the way!_

_Scott: We're almost down there. Magneto was always an old gasbag. Just full of hot air. Keep him talking. Distract him for one more minute or so!_

"Um...well that's good then. Cuz I'm not into pain."

Magneto: "I want you to realize that I do this with no malice. And I understand that it is not your fault that you've been brainwashed by Xavier's rhetoric."

Magneto was approaching my position slowly. As he drew nearer I attempted to compensate and put some distance between us by backing away. Eventually however my back was against the metal barrier that he had constructed.

Magneto: "Now stay still, don't fight me and this won't hurt a bit."

His eyes grew white and luminescent. Like Storm's did when she was channeling her powers. Just as he was about to raise his hands footsteps were heard and dad, Logan, Rogue, Remy and Ororo (looking a little winded which I suspect was due to her claustrophobia and having traveled through that tunnel). Rogue let out a battle cry and charged Magneto. His attention was drawn away from me and towards putting up a shield.

Magneto: "These constant interruptions are growing **quite** annoying."

Rogue started to rain enraged punches against his shield, holding nothing back. While Magneto dealt with that, Logan slashed at the metal blocking the passageway and two of Remy's kinetically charged cards were enough to blow it apart.

Ororo: "Be gone!"

Ororo raised her hands and gestured violently, her eyes taking on the same white glow as Magneto's. The stagnant air began to shift and within seconds she had a gale going. Magneto was being pushed backwards, shield and all, by the sheer strength of the winds she was generating.

Scott: "Get to the hangar! Now!"

"R-right."

I turned and ran down the hallway but Magneto just wouldn't give up so easily. Metal panels began sliding off from the walls, slicing past me with more than enough force to decapitate. Optic blasts courtesy of my father threw off the aim of several whilst I made use of my new shielding skills, successful deflecting potentially fatal hits by surrounding myself in a force bubble. As soon as I turned the corner the panels stopped assaulting me.

_Alex: John?_

_Start the jet up. I'm right outside the hangar!_

* * *

**If Magneto Wants A Tug Of War...**

In the Hawk...

As soon as I entered the Hawk I was smothered by Lorna who kept asking me if I was alright.

Lorna: "The Professor just filled us in."

"I'm fine."

Whiz: "Okay. We're ready to fly. You can open the hangar's overhead doors now Miss Dane."

Lorna: "Right. On it."

Lorna ran over to the cockpit, her eyes taking on an emerald green glow. I looked on in confusion. Alex explained to me that the power levels were so low that there wasn't even enough to energy left to move the hangar doors so that we could exit the Subbasement from beneath the basketball court. Hence, Lorna would have to use her own electromagnetic powers and move them herself.

The doors opened overheard, revealing the light of day and we rose vertically into the air. Several moments passed by and the jet didn't move forward. I hastily looked out the window to the Mansion below.

"Well, move the damn jet!"

Whiz: "I'm trying! We have thrust but something's holding us... Oh shit!"

Tarot: "It must be Magneto!"

That old geezer just wouldn't quit!

Whiz: "Everyone buckle your safety belts! I'm going to increase thrust!"

The engines roared as he did just that. We moved a bit forward and slowed down, eventually stopping again. Basically we were in a tug of war - our engines versus Magneto. Whiz continued to rev up the engines and we moved forward a bit more.

_Dad, we need you to distract Magneto. He's holding the Hawk!_

Several moments passed by.

_Dad?_

There was no response.

_Logan?_

Similarly he did not answer.

_Storm?!_

_Professor Xavier: They've been knocked unconscious, Jonathan. They're alive._

Lorna: "That's it. I've had enough of this fuckin' bullshit."

Everyone looked at her with open mouths.

Alex: "B-babe, what are you gonna do?"

Lorna: "If Magneto wants a tug of war, I'll give him one."

Lorna's eyes took on their glow again as a green aura engulfed the Hawk. Our bird began to move forward once more as Lorna began to pull on it with her own electromagnetic powers.

Lorna: "Help me out here, Whiz. Gimme some more thrust!"

Whiz: "Any more and the mechanical stresses generated by this...tug of war could tear the Hawk apart!"

Alex: "If we stay here much longer what do you think Magneto will do?!"

Whiz nodded and began messing with the controls, manually overriding the fail safes and forcing the thrusters beyond their "safety" threshold. Lorna let out an angry shriek as she too pushed herself to her limits. The aura surrounding us intensified and with a sudden, breath stalling jerk, the Hawk shot forward like a missile released from a slingshot. Lorna let out a long breath of relief and rubbed her temples.

Lorna: "Man, I hate Magneto! Mhmmm..."

No doubt she was suffering from the same sort of massive headache I had experienced shortly before.

"I feel your pain."

Whiz: "Where the hell do we go?"

Alex: "For now, as far away from the Mansion as possible."

* * *

**What Happened Here?**

Magneto relinquished his hold on the metal crushing Rogue, the last of the X-men to oppose him. She fell to the floor unconscious, bleeding from the mouth and nostrils. Far above, he could no longer sense the X-men's jet and he cursed under his breath. Repeated attempts to contact his followers all failed. In addition, Mystique was nowhere to be found and in all likelihood had been 'abducted'. With an enraged cry Magneto sheathed himself in a shield and flew vertically upwards, tearing through the Subbasement, various rock strata, soil and emerged on the ground floor of the Mansion.

When he made his way onto what was once the front lawn, he saw that the X-men had all vanished and instead the M.A.L.E. were all unconscious save a weakly moaning Wits. Emma Frost was missing. At first guess Magneto assumed that the X-men took her with them, unwilling to allow a former comrade divulge anything useful to himself.

Magneto: "Wits. What happened here? The battle was going our way when I left."

Wits: "That Xavier guy and the kid did something. Knocked us all out."

Magneto: "And what of Miss Frost. How long have you been conscious? Did you see what became of her?"

Wits: "I saw her going off on her own just as I was coming too."

Magneto scoffed. Just like Frost, ever so independent. He'd track her down eventually.

Magneto: "Did you chance to see a jet -"

Wits indicated the south west.

Wits: "They took off doing some serious speed."

Magneto: "Of course they did. Well it's a start at least."

Wits: "What about...the X-men?"

Magneto: "I can only account for five in the Subbasement. The rest must have retreated somewhere. Maybe even been teleported onto the jet as it took off by Nightcrawler. Leave them. They're crippled as it is. They have no long range transportation aside from automobiles. I did massive damage to their Subbasement, including their psionic amplifier - Cerebro - as well as their cherished War Room. Xavier will be blind without Cerebro."

Wits: "We need to wait until the others regain consciousness at the least. It could take hours. The only reason me and Emma recovered so quickly is cuz we have higher mental resistances than they do."

Magneto: "I can't afford to wait for hours. You and the others will go back to base. I will track the runaways myself. That way it will attract less attention from the general public should they be hiding in populated areas. We don't need law enforcement complicating matters. If I need assistance I'll have Gateway open a portal and send you through."

Wits: "Yes, sir."

* * *

**What Next?**

In the Hawk...

We'd been flying for about forty five minutes and were currently over a secluded, heavily wooded area. All attempts to contact the Mansion via secure channels had failed. So we had to resort to trying cellphones. Unfortunately, we didn't have any luck that way either. Whiz a.k.a. The All Knowing One had an explanation.

Whiz: "Magneto was saturating the area above ground with electromagnetism during his attack. It likely disabled their cellphones and probably all cellphones in the nearby area."

Alex: "I think we should ditch the jet, you guys."

"Why?"

Alex: "Well for one thing we don't have access to fuel for it. We can't keep flying forever. And we may need that fuel later on. I say we land down there where it's secluded and hide it. Then we take cover in the woods."

Whiz: "He's right. Not to mention that in these times the sight of this unidentified bird flying around will likely draw attention as a suspected terrorist aircraft. We need to stay on the down low."

Lorna: "And then there's the fact that Magneto will more easily be able to track this big hunk of metal than us on our feet."

I looked towards the room in the back. The entire Beta team was in there plus a couple Gamma members. In another room off that Mystique was being kept under watchful eyes.

"What do we do about Mystique? She'll slow us down and sabotage our efforts at hiding any chance she gets."

Alex: "We could leave her in that cell."

Lorna: "But if Magneto tracks the Hawk down and we don't manage to get inside and take off in time he'll just free her. They really don't want to lose Mystique or they wouldn't have made us carry her along."

I sighed. Mystique had been dosed by Hank with potent mutant suppressor drugs and had a pellet implanted under her skin for a sustained release effect. Her mutant powers were thus effectively inhibited. But she was still extremely dangerous without her powers due to her in depth knowledge of martial arts and cunning mind. At least she couldn't shapeshift and escape the manacles we had on her.

Whiz: "I guess we could knock her out and take her with us. It might slow us down a bit but at least we won't have to worry about her escaping twenty-four seven if she's right in our plain sight."

Alex: "True. Hey look, there's a good spot."

Whiz: "Aye, aye, cap'n."

* * *

**Awakening**

Logan awoke with a weak growl. For the second time that day, his insides had been re-arranged by Magneto. Without question the second time was the more painful. As soon as he managed to shake the cobwebs out of his head and vision cleared, he rushed over to where Storm lay, partially covered by metal debris. Throwing the shattered panels off her he made sure that she was still breathing. Thankfully, aside from some cuts and bruises she seemed to be relatively well. He then checked on his other comrades.

Remy was sporting a very nasty looking gash to the side of his head but the bleeding had since stopped it seemed. Rogue, thankfully had not been sliced to bits by Magneto's assault owing to her impenetrable skin. However she had been subjected to a rather powerful 'squeeze' and when last Logan saw, had been coughing up copious amounts of blood. For her he could at least do something. Pulling off his gloves and touching her face with his bare hand would do the trick. As expected, his life force began to flow from him to her. A little more and so would the essence of his mutant abilities. As soon as he saw her eyes flash open he pulled back with a groan.

Rogue: "L-Logan..."

Logan: "How're ya feelin'?"

Rogue: "I'll be fine. Thanks. Oh, Remy."

Rogue rushed over to where he lay.

Logan: "I checked on him. He'll be okay."

Rogue: "Where's Scott?"

Logan: "I dunno."

Rogue: "You don't think Magneto took him or anythin'?"

That was a disturbing thought. Logan ignored the question for the time being. Instead he surveyed the damage to the Subbasement. Most notable was the new tunnel on the ceiling of the passageway. Through it he could see the light of day far above. Magneto must have taken off after the jet, he thought, working on the principle that the shortest distance between two places is a straight line.

The passageway to the Med Bay was blocked by rubble and so they couldn't leave the same way they came. And without power the elevators were not going to be of any use. At least with the big tunnel leading to the surface fresh air made it through so they didn't suffocate, Logan thought, grateful for small blessings.

Logan: "Rogue, are you up to flying us outta here, darlin'?"

They both jumped as Ororo stirred.

Ororo: "Did I just hear you calling another woman, darlin'?"

Logan rushed over to her side and helped her sit up. Rogue smiled weakly at the sight, glad that Storm was okay.

Rogue: "I'm feeling a lot better now. I should be able to in a few minutes at the rate this healing factor is going."

Logan: "Good. Now we gotta contact the others."

Clicking on his communicator badge proved to be useless as the electromagnetism Magneto had subjected the area to had fried them.

_Logan: Prof? You there?_

_Professor Xavier: Logan, you've all have regained consciousness?_

_Logan: We're okay. Only Remy's still outta it. But we got a problem. Scott's missing._

_Professor Xavier: He's up on the surface with me. He was separated from you all by debris but was able to make his way out through the tunnel in the Med Bay._

_Logan: Good to hear he's okay. Now about - _

_Professor Xavier: Not exactly, he's been injured pretty badly and has lost a lot of blood. Rune's doing his best to heal him. But I really do wish Joshua Foley was around._

_Logan: Professor, did the jet make it?_

_Professor Xavier: Oh yes. I'm sorry for not appraising you of that. They were being held by Magneto's powers but they broke away. While Magneto was down in the Subbasement and the M.A.L.E. were unconscious I had the X-men retreat into the woods to the west of the school for cover. You'll find us there. From what I could tell through astral spying, Magneto only has a general idea of where the Hawk took off to._

_Logan: We have to find their location before he does Professor. But I have some bad news._

_Professor Xavier: What?_

_Logan: During the fight Magneto seriously damaged Cerebro and the War Room. Not to mention that when he tunneled through to the Med Bay he did a fair amount of damage there too. And along the corridors...it's just a pile of junk._

_Professor Xavier: Cerebro being down complicates matters considerably. I expected that the communications and tracking equipment would have been compromised by the electromagnetism and thought to rely on telepathy. It seems that Magneto will not allow us this luxury. Anyhow, rendezvous with us to the west of the school and we'll formulate a plan of action._

_Logan: On our way._

Logan glanced towards his teammates. Remy was stirring a little and making little moans of pain. Storm and Rogue were tending to him, rubbing his head comfortingly as if he were a baby. Women, Logan thought, rolling his eyes.

Remy: "Mhmmm...faster, cher...yeah...Gambit like it just like that...ohhhh..."

Logan's eyebrows raised at the sound of that. As did Storm's. She stopped her rubbing and unconsciously wiped her hand on her uniform. Logan smirked a little. It seemed that Remy was 'seeing things' while unconscious. Rogue was scowling. Without warning she clocked him one (considerately on the side of his head that was uninjured) and he woke up completely, asking what the hell was going on and who had hit him. Storm gave Rogue a look of displeasure.

Rogue: "It brought him back to the land of the living didn't it?"

Logan: "Now that sleeping beauty's up you'd better get us outta here, Rogue."

Storm took to the air, flying up the tunnel. Ordinarily she didn't mind carrying someone. But considering her beat up condition and the fact that Rogue was super strong, she decided to let her handle the heavy lifting.

Rogue: "Right. You two grab hold of my arms."

They complied.

Rogue: "My ARMS. Not my ASS Remy!"

Remy: "Oops. Still a little disoriented and woozy. Ears ringing too from that smack you gave me."

Rogue rolled her eyes and took off upwards and fast as she was able. The sudden speed caught Remy off guard and with his 'woozy' condition he felt close to hurling.

Remy: "Slow down, cher!"

Rogue: "Why? I thought you liked it **fast**!"

Logan inwardly groaned as the two of them began to bicker...

* * *

**Don't You People Know Anything?**

Meanwhile, in a heavily wooded area...

It was close to nightfall. But it seemed darker than it should be due to the heavy cover afforded by the trees. We had traveled considerable distance from the jet. So much so that I was worried that we might get lost and not be able to find it again. That was until Lorna reminded me that she was a living compass and could easily find our way back towards the Hawk.

Alex: "Man, I'm hungry."

Lorna rolled her eyes in mild exasperation.

Lorna: "Sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with a child. I just gave you one of the energy bars half an hour ago, Alex."

Alex: "Hey, I gotta fast metabolism. I ain't no child. I'm a man with a man's appetite. I need something a little more substantial."

I myself could agree with his sentiment. But I didn't want to sound whiny. In any case I needed to pay more attention to my mind that to my hungry stomach. Since that stunt with Cerebro I had been going about with fully unblocked telepathic powers. Something that Betsy and the Professor had warned me would be quite dangerous considering that I didn't have the training as of yet to fully control them. In light of this I figured that I had to be very careful and monitor each and every thought. As well as restrain myself from extremes of emotion.

Lorna: "John? You okay, sweetie. You've been very quiet."

"Just...a little tired is all."

Alex: "And hungry too I bet."

I blushed as at that moment my traitorous stomach let out a growl. We weren't the only ones experiencing hunger.

Justin/Whiz: "Hey, don't eat those berries! You don't know if they're poisonous! Didn't you listen to anything in survival training, Kitty?"

We looked ahead of us where Whiz was telling off Kitty and throwing away the berries she had collected. Restraining my not so kind thoughts of him had led me to see that underneath the know-it-all mask he wore, and the short temper at times, his heart was in the right place.

Kitty: "Well I'm hungry and you made it quite clear I've already **exhausted** my share of the rations! What's a girl to do?"

Ryan: "I'd be more than willing to give you some of MY rations, Kitty."

He leered at her suggestively. She ignored him.

Ryan: "Here Kitty, Kitty. Here Kitty - OW! Noriko, you bitch!"

She had zapped his ass with a tiny bolt of electricity.

Noriko: "You're such a pig, Ryan."

Alex: "And this is the next generation of the X-men."

Lorna: "I shudder to think."

We walked on a bit more until our designated leader - Marie Ange (Tarot) - ordered us to stop for a rest break. It was practically night by then.

Marie Ange: "Ryan, some light if you will."

The somewhat sour looking Ryan complied and blasted a ball of fire onto the ground. Noriko threw some pieces of wood onto it and the flames lit up.

Justin: "Don't you people know anything? It wouldn't be wise to light a fire. Its light and smoke might attract attention from pursuers."

The older Gamma members all reddened in shame at not thinking of that. The Gamma members present included Sally Blevins (Skids), Cessily Kincaid (Mercury), Alison Sinclair (Dazzler) and Julio Esteban Richter (Rictor).

Ryan: "Well it is dark in here. How the hell are we supposed to get around?"

I myself wondered why on Earth the Hawk hadn't yet been stocked up properly with flashlights and other supplies. That was just plain carelessness on the X-men's part.

Alison/Dazzler: "I can provide some fire free light."

At that the area was bathed in multicolored light that sort of reminded me of Jubilee's "fireworks". I was acquainted with Alison (or Dazzler's) mutant ability. She could absorb sound energy and convert it into light and laser energy. My guess was that she was currently making use of the background noise of insects, the wind rustling in the leaves and such to power the low intensity glow.

Justin: "Much better. We can't afford to take unnecessary risks. How would it look if our stupid mistakes end up getting Jonathan killed when the X-men fought so hard to keep him safe?"

Ryan: "Okay, okay. Someone needs a chill pill."

Kitty: "You're right, Justin. I'll just take care of this fire."

With a look of absolute horror on his face, Justin snatched the water bottle out of Kitty's hand when he saw her make to douse the fire with its contents. Instead he began throwing dirt upon the flames and pretty soon they died out.

Justin: "Kitty?! That's our drinking water! I think I'll handle that bottle from now on."

Kitty smiled embarrassedly and backed away. Justin meanwhile turned his attention to Ryan once more.

Justin: "This may be an adventure to you, Ryan. Just one big game - as always. But to the rest of us it's a matter of life and death. So at least try and act mature for once."

Ryan: "You self-righteous know it all! I oughta - "

Marie Ange: "Both of you shut up and cool it! We have enough trouble on our hands without internal conflicts. We should be spending our energy more constructively. Like figuring out how to contact the school."

Alex: "You think you might be able to reach them telepathically, John?"

Everyone's faces lit up with hope.

Alison: "Hey yeah. You reached all the way to Alkali during that last mission."

"I did that with Cerebro."

Marie Ange: "And just our luck that the Hawk isn't outfitted with a portable Cerebro unit."

"If the Professor was connected to Cerebro I'm sure he could find us anywhere on the planet. But on my own, unaugmented, I don't have the range."

Well, I did sort of wonder if it would be possible to try and boost my power levels by surrounding me in an electromagnetic field courtesy of Lorna. Just like what had happened back home with them two M.A.L.E. telepaths. Their powers were augmented due to the increased strength of the local electromagnetic fields. But I figured that it might not be such a hot idea. And probably not safe since it wasn't something I recalled the Professor ever trying. Not to mention that I wasn't sure what might happen in my currently unblocked state. It wouldn't do to risk a surge. At least Cerebro offered fine control of the boost...

Alex: "I wish we had some way of finding out if the others are alright. Or if Magneto's left and it's safe to go home."

Safe to go home? I didn't see what was to stop Magneto from simply pulling a repeat performance. Especially before we got the defenses up and running. Oh wait...those didn't do a damn thing to so much as slow him down any. The entire team of X-men couldn't stop Magneto and were only able to delay his progress (and almost not in time). It was a damned good thing that dad was right and Magneto really was full of hot air. If not he wouldn't have wasted any time down in the Subbasement talking to me and would have killed me on sight.

I took a deep breath and leaned back against the sturdy tree behind me. I closed my eyes and pretended to be taking a few winks so that no one would disturb me with useless conversation. I really just needed some alone time to think about the turn my life had taken. Due to the circumstances I would just have to withdraw into myself to have that time.

I never thought that I'd ever see the day when I'd appreciate the old saying - "be careful what you wish for because you just might get it." That's because for the greater part of my life I'd never gotten what I wished for. But now, in the form of these souped up abilities, I had been granted a former wish of mine. And though it seemed like an unmitigated blessing at first it had reached the point where it placed my very life in danger. Not to mention other people's lived. It turns out that I was safer when I was a pathetic weakling - how ironic.

At least I could be fairly certain that the others were still alive. According to Marie Ange (Tarot), Magneto was after me and, while he wouldn't hesitate to do what it took to get to me, as long as the X-men were no longer in between the both of us chances were he wouldn't kill them out of spite (unlike that bitch Mystique). At least the M.A.L.E. would be out of commission for a while so Magneto would be left on his own to track us.

Alex: "John?"

"Mhmmm?"

Alex: "We're ready to move."

Lorna: "Yeah. And you better levitate Mystique along this time. That headache of mine is coming back again."

"Okay."

* * *

**Back To The Sewers**

Meanwhile in the woods near to the Xavier Mansion...

Logan: "The M.A.L.E. They're all gone."

Professor Xavier: "Yes. Magneto's cronies must have teleported them away."

Storm: "Professor, what did you do exactly? We saw you...then John...then an explosion."

Professor Xavier: "We both merged mentally and with Cerebro's aid, we broke the psionic shielding of their telepath and Emma. I didn't expect John to astral project with me."

Rogue: "Speakin' of the old Whorefrost, did John see her?"

Professor Xavier: "No. We know how foolhardy he can be. So I blocked Emma's presence - he neither saw nor heard her. I didn't want him to try something foolish - like coming up to **settle** with her."

All present nodded at that. An audible groan was heard as Scott stirred, finally healed sufficiently by the Gamma Squad leader Brian Delaney (Rune).

Scott: "Where - "

Professor Xavier: "We're still on the grounds, Scott. In the woods."

Scott blinked a few times to clear his vision. He inwardly cursed as he realized he was now paying the price of removing his visor. Ordinarily it acted like a 'safety lid' of sorts, preventing the escape of too much optic energy at any one time. Without it the sheer amount of energy being channeled could result in some very unpleasant side effects. Anyhow, Scott reasoned, blurry vision was a hell of a lot better than a head splitting headache. Or complete blindness.

Scott: "Any idea where the jet took off to? Where they are?"

It had been decided beforehand that they wouldn't give any orders as to where the others should escape to with John. Just in case Magneto decided to forcibly extract the information from any X-man he managed to capture. A very wise precaution since it turned out that Magneto had managed to persuade Emma Frost to join his ranks. Not to mention he had his own M.A.L.E. telepath.

Professor Xavier: "Logan has just informed me that Cerebro has been damaged -"

Logan: "Totaled."

Professor Xavier: "And the War Room as well. So satellite tracking from there is out of the question."

Scott: "Dammit! He must have done that on purpose."

Ororo: "I suspect as much. Professor, we must locate them. And I have an idea."

Professor Xavier: "Yes?"

Ororo: "The Morlocks."

The Morlocks - Scott inwardly cringed at the sound of that word. Storm was their rightful ruler. The right of rule won by combat with Callisto years ago. She had left the one known as Marrow to rule in her absence and banished Callisto from their Haven on her departure.

Logan: "Not the god damned sewers again! It's frickin' hell on my nose!"

Scott himself groaned, remembering his recent experiences down there after having been kidnapped by Callisto and her goons.

Ororo: "But there is a Morlock, Caliban, who has the power to track or conceal any mutant signature. And his range is phenomenal. Why, when I left the country to return to Africa he knew about it."

Rogue spoke up as the light of recognition dawned upon her.

Rogue: "Tall fella? Pale? Bald?"

Ororo: "Yes, Rogue. All we need do is have Professor Xavier transfer one of their mental signatures to him telepathically and Caliban should be able to find them."

Scott: "Well -" ***sigh* **"- I guess it's back to the sewers."

* * *

**Where To Now?**

Alex: "Johnny, come on. Get up. We gotta move."

I woke up to Alex and Lorna shaking me gently. Yawning a little I realized that somewhere along the line I had dozed off. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to find several of our companions missing.

"Where...are the rest of the guys?"

Lorna: "Mystique woke up and they took her to...freshen up before they dose her again."

While a little embarrassed at having fallen asleep while the rest of them remained vigilant I was grateful for the shuteye. The lingering mental exhaustion I'd been feeling since using Cerebro earlier and channeling the Professor had all but dissipated.

"Where to now?"

Both Alex and Lorna looked towards Tarot, our leader for the time being, for guidance.

Tarot: "I believe that we have thrown Magneto off our trail for the time being."

Ryan/Hotshot: "So you think maybe we can go back?"

Tarot: "I don't think that's a wise course of action. We need the Professor's guidance."

Kitty/Shadowcat: "We can't keep cowering under the trees forever."

Tarot: "Of course we won't be doing that. No doubt Professor Xavier is searching for us and trying to make contact. Until then we need to lay low. What I propose is that we make our way back to civilization, discard our uniforms for more civilian attire and hole up somewhere until Professor Xavier makes his wishes known."

I for one was only too willing to get out of the dark, creepy and cold woods. And I did wish that Professor Xavier would hurry up and give us some guidance. I mean, yeah, I saw the advantage in not alerting him as to where we were headed when we fled the school. That way if he were coerced by Magneto he couldn't give up any information as he wouldn't have known anything. But the consequence that came of it, of sitting around just waiting for him to locate us was getting to be nigh unbearable.

Alex: "So we fly the jet somewhere close to a backwater town or so - "

Lorna: "And rent some motel rooms?"

"Erm, that requires MONEY."

Tarot: "As a team leader I have access to funds. So money won't be a problem."

"Oh. But what about our appearance? I mean yeah, you say we can just go and buy some clothes. But what do we do in the meantime? People will see us approaching the store, dressed like this, and freak out."

Tarot: "Mr. Summers and Miss Dane are already in civilian garb. They can shop for the rest of us, as well as rent the rooms. Kitty can phase us into the rooms through the ground clandestinely and we'll wait there for the clothes. After that we just need to basically lay low."

Yeah, all well and good. But what about Mystique?

"I really don't think we can keep drugging her."

Lorna: "Your conscience getting to you?"

"As if. No, more like I don't think we've got enough of the drugs left to make that plan feasible."

Tarot: "You are right about that. We're almost out of both the drugs we used to knock her out as well as the mutant gene suppressors."

Alex: "I guess a good old fashioned gag and restraints will have to do."

Lorna: "That and constant vigilance."

Kitty: "Sounds good to me. I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I am just about ready to ditch this place."

"Same here."

Alex: "Yeah. These mosquito bites are playing havoc with my sensitive skin."

He began to unconsciously scratch.

Tarot: "Well, let's all head back to the jet then."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Okay boys and girls, it's me again. Yes, I know it's been so long that most of you have forgotten all about me and this story – so consider this a reminder that's been long overdue! So sorry to have kept you guys waiting on this – Chapter Nine of _Phoenix: Death Wish_. Truth is I had like 90% of it completed a while ago, but with final exams breathing down my neck, an outreach program and then a stupid research project (which I'm still in the midst of) I just couldn't find the time.

Another thing too. I'm aware that I have sort of a large cast. And I hope that it's not confusing anyone. Most of them are in supportive roles only, especially where it comes to the Beta and Gamma squadrons of Generation X. I believe that I gave you guys the team roster in Chapter Two – yeah a **long** time ago. But to spare any lazy bones from having to check, here's the rundown again…

**ALPHA SQUADRON**

Team Leader: Risk

**Reymundo Ortiz** - Risk (Alters probability through the use of Chaos Magick. Can cause the near impossible to become possible and vice versa. Causes unlikely events to occur. Also can bless, or curse others with random effects. Can calculate the odds of an event occurring.)  
Age: 19

**Theresa Cassidy** - Siryn (Flight, Sonic Scream, Echolocation)  
Age: 19

**Sooraya Qadir** - Dust (Metamorphosis of self on a molecular level - transforms to a mist or dust like state)  
Age: 19

**Donavon Hunte** - Achilles (Invulnerable body, energy resistance, superhuman strength)  
Age: 19

**Jeremy McGinnis** - Flare (Flight. Generation and manipulation of light energy, including laser energy and holographic illusions with a "solid" feel.)  
Age: 18

**Tabitha Smith** - Meltdown (Plasma bomb generation and detonation)  
Age: 18

**Samuel Guthrie** - Cannonball (Projects a kinetic field from his lower body. Can absorb physical blows, as well as energy into the field as a defensive measure, bolstering his strength to a degree. Can also fly by explosively expanding the field.)  
Age: 19

**Tyrel Holder** - Trinity (Possesses the triple psionic gifts of telepathy, empathy and psychometry)  
Age: 18

**BETA SQUADRON**

Team Leader: Tarot

**Marie Ange Colbert** - Tarot (Can foresee the future to a limited extent. Can psionically manifest the archetypes and/or attributes of any of the Tarot cards she carries on herself or others. May also manifest them as standalone constructs)  
Age: 21

**Katherine "Kitty" Pryde** - Shadowcat (Can alter her body so that it becomes intangible, allowing her to phase through matter.)  
Age: 20

**Noriko Ashida** - Surge (Electrical absorption and discharge, enhanced speed in the superhuman category.)  
Age: 20

**Rahne Sinclair** - Wolfsbane (A wolf / werewolf shape shifter. Enhanced strength, reflexes and senses while transformed.)  
Age: 21

**Jim Delaney** - Venom (Immune to all known metabolic poisons. Generates a variety of bio-toxins and anti-toxins that have various effects, either positive or negative. Activates power through skin contact, launching 'needles' out of his fingertips or by secreting pheromones into the air)  
Age: 21

**Ryan Fuentez** - Hotshot (Generation and control of all forms of heat, flight, immunity to fire and heat damage)  
Age: 20

**Justin Kent** - Whiz (Exceptionally advanced intelligence. Can instantly determine the design, function and weaknesses of any piece of technology. Can perform extremely complicated calculations mentally in mere seconds. Ability to build any object he has seen, limited only by the materials he has to work with.)  
Age: 20

**Ashton Greer** - Ares (Inborn fighter's instinct. Possesses innate knowledge of a unique fighting style that allows him to capitalize on the weaknesses of other fighting styles and fighters. Can instantly determine how best any weapon can be used. Heightened senses and reflexes, healing factor in blood)  
Age: 21

**GAMMA SQUADRON**

Leader: Rune

**Brian Delaney** - Rune (Mutation attunes him to ancient, mystical energies. Rune can manifest the higher and lower aspects of various fundamental forces. He carries about bracelets on his wrists that are studded with sockets that hold runic characters. He uses these runes as a focus to channel the mystical energies he is linked to. Can also predict the future through the use of his runes.)  
Age: 24

**Alison Blaire** - Dazzler (Possesses the ability to convert sound into laser and light energy.)  
Age: 22

**Cecilly Kincaid** - Mercury (Can transform into either a solid or liquid metal form.)  
Age: 22

**Julian Keller** - Hellion (Telekinetic)  
Age: 22

**Julio Esteban Richter** - Rictor (Generates seismic waves from his hands, can cause localized seismic phenomena.)  
Age: 23

**David Owens** - Morph (Ability to shape shift into any animate or inanimate object he has seen or can think of.)  
Age: 23

**Sally Blevins** - Skids (Generation and manipulation of force fields.)  
Age: 23

**Everett Thomas** - Synch (Can temporarily copy the powers of other mutants in his vicinity. Copied powers are not of the same strength though, but he can copy more than one power at a time. Does not require physical contact to do so.)  
Age: 23

Whew! There, that's done. Where we last left off, all of the Alphas were with the rest of the school body at one of the Worthington hotels, remember. And all of the Beta squad were with John as his bodyguards basically. And when they fled the Mansion a few Gammas went with them, namely - Sally Blevins (Skids), Cessily Kincaid (Mercury), Alison Blaire (Dazzler), Julio Esteban Richter (Rictor). So **that's** cleared up.

As usual text in **bold** is for emphasis, text in _italics_ indicates telepathic conversation or individual thoughts, depending on the context. For this chapter there's no real need to indicate electronic communication as…here's the biggest change…as I've decided to change the format of the story altogether and go from a first person viewpoint to a third person one. I don't know how well it will be received but I figured I should try it as it's generally accepted that third person is superior. That and I don't like switching from first person when John is in charge to third person when we need to go somewhere else where he isn't. So anyway, I've bored you long enough – go read and send me your thoughts, 'kay!

**

* * *

**

**Phoenix: Death Wish**

**Chapter Nine**

Logan's nose crinkled in (much more than mild) disgust as he trudged along the cold, dark and smelly corridors of the Manhattan sewers. For those with an ordinary sense of smell it was unpleasant at best. With his acutely developed olfactory gift - it was nigh unbearable. "I swear to God, every time we come down here the sewer stink just keeps getting worse," he muttered.

Scott grumbled in agreement as he, Logan and several others steadily made their way in the direction of Morlock Haven. None of Scott's experiences in the sewers could be described as particularly pleasant, and so he just wanted to find this Caliban, solicit his aid in locating his family and the others and get the hell out of there.

The feral mutant turned towards the one called Ororo. "How you holdin' up, 'Ro?"

Several pairs of eyes glanced towards Ororo. It was a well known fact that she was claustrophobic and therefore ill at ease in constricted places like the sewers. However, since the Morlocks would be far more cooperative if the request for assistance came directly from their returning leader, she was obliged to accompany them.

"I'm fine. As long as there's enough light it keeps the suffocating feeling at bay," Ororo answered with a glance to Remy.

Remy took it as a cue to increase the kinetic energy flow to the card he held in his hand. The glow surrounding them all intensified, casting long, hard shadows along the moss covered tunnels.

Professor Xavier, who was being carried by Hank, mentally scanned the area in case Calisto and the other exiled Morlocks were afoot. Thankfully, he had not detected malevolent thought patterns in the immediate vicinity. However he **was** sensing mental activity further ahead. He took it as a sign that they were getting close.

Professor Xavier's brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm sensing thought patterns down ahead…and to our right."

Ororo nodded approvingly as the direction matched her (somewhat vague) recollection. "Yes. That's about right."

The small group walked in the indicated direction for several minutes in alert silence. Eventually they exited the sewer tunnels and entered a large cavernous recess, at the extreme end of which was a great, circular gate. The entire structure was covered by thick, vine-like flora, forming a virtually impenetrable barrier to entry.

Scott looked around the place a bit, his visor casting a weak ruby glow wherever his gaze roamed. He recognized it to be the right spot. "Yep. Morlock Haven alright."

Scratching his head, Logan asked, "How do we get in again? I forget."

Ororo quickened her pace and stepped forward, leading the group ahead. "I'll handle it. They always have sentinels posted near the door. I expect once we approach close enough they'll announce their presence."

And true to her words once they were within throwing distance of the doorway there was a brilliant amber flash and two drab figures, caked in grime, materialized out of the ether. Both were in aggressive stances until, upon squinting, they recognized who stood before them.

"Storm? Is that really you?" the first man asked.

Ororo quickly responded. "Yes. It is I."

The second man exclaimed, "Our queen has returned!" and gave a literal jump for joy (that had several X-men staring incredulously).

Scott's eyebrows raised. "He seems really…perky."

The second Morlock then turned towards the sealed gate and made a curious motion with his hand. The vines encasing the gate began to stir and writhe. Serpentine-like, they slithered off the gate.

Ororo smiled a little and addressed Scott. "Well, I should think so. After all, you heard the man. Their **queen** has returned."

"If you're the queen - then doesn't that make me the king?" Logan asked, half seriously.

Ororo didn't dignify that question with an answer, but walked regally down the now open passageway and beckoned for the others to follow…

* * *

"Did you **really** think you could hide from me?" Magneto asked as he hovered closer to a lone figure clad in white.

Emma Frost frowned deeply as the Master of Magnetism descended towards the balcony of her newly rented apartment. After the failed attempt to wreak her revenge from Xavier and the rest of those responsible for having her committed, she had ditched Magneto and the MALE, choosing to carry out her plans solo.

Emma responded, "Actually, I did. So, did you have that girl…Wits locate me?"

That was precisely what Magneto had been forced to do when his efforts to track his quarry had failed. He had boosted the young telepath's abilities via his electromagnetic powers and she had managed to locate Emma. In order to find their prey however he needed someone trained in the use of Cerebro (which he intended to repair and reconfigure). In addition, he needed someone who knew the mental signatures of those he wanted to track.

If he wasn't worried that manually boosting Wits' powers to a greater extent could fry her brain, he'd have done so immediately without wasting any more time. But as it was, she was a valuable ally and he did not wish to lose her (or the trust of the others should he be responsible for anything bad happening to her).

"So you need me?" Emma asked. "I stuck by my part of the bargain and aided your assault on the Mansion. And look how that turned out. After that fiasco can you blame me if I'm not interested? Besides, I tend to stop short at murdering children so –"

Magneto's look darkened but he kept his voice level. "Whatever happened to all of your talk about wanting revenge upon Xavier and the X-men?"

"Revenge will be that much sweeter if it's completely of my own doing. Besides, I'm not too keen on becoming yet another of your lackeys," Emma replied with an arrogant toss of her blonde locks.

Such talk served no purpose but to draw Magneto's anger. This time Magneto couldn't contain his irritation and resorted to a threat. "I freed you from Happy Valley, Frost. You owe me. I can have you placed back in there just as easily. You know you're no match for me, so why don't you just agree to…**help** me this one time and you can save face."

Emma knew that to be true but still delayed. The metal railing of the balcony trembled ever so slightly, reflecting the subtle electromagnetic fluctuations that arose due to Magneto's burgeoning impatience.

In the end she saw no alternative and for the time being would have to help Magneto. "Very well. What do you need me to do?" she asked resignedly.

Magneto smirked in triumph. "I'll explain on the way. I hope you don't mind but I have to make a stop or two first."

"Whatever for?" asked Emma, not liking the mischievous tone Magneto had used when he made that statement.

"You'll see."

So saying he magnetically levitated Emma from the balcony and the next moment they were streaking across the night sky, bypassing the Xavier Institute for the time being…

* * *

John sat upon the bench outside of the motel room which he, Lorna and Alex were sharing. It had been two and a half days since fleeing the Mansion and Professor Xavier had yet to establish contact with the group. Meanwhile, they had settled in a small town by the name of Dundee, just a half hour's drive from the United States - Canadian border.

The motel they were all staying at was not the best of accommodations. But it was sufficiently close enough to the woods on the outskirts of town. The Hawk had been hidden there and it was important that they be close enough to it in case the need arose to get away quickly.

Currently Lorna and some of the others were out, having left to get something to eat, leaving Alex to keep an eye on John. They'd both taken to organizing shifts with one of them always awake and vigilant. John for his part appreciated the effort they were taking to ensure his safety. But it was becoming quite a bit stifling. Not to mention it wasn't exactly easy keeping up appearances with them watching over him 24/7.

The headache from before had returned. And that wasn't all. He could hear a faint…_murmuring _in his head. It wasn't distinct enough to make out any particulars, but John knew it to be distorted thoughts of others…manifesting as voices in his head. If he tried he could identify whose thoughts they were, but not what they were saying. Sort of like how someone could tell whose muffled voice they were hearing through the walls from the other room.

He'd taken some Tylenol. Major understatement - he'd taken a **lot **of Tylenol. It had helped considerably with the pain, but not with the telepathic murmurs. It had left him feeling really lethargic and sleepy but at least his head wasn't pounding as much. Since no one present could do anything about it, as there were no telepaths around, John had decided not to worry anyone unnecessarily. Just to be safe though, he'd snitched a single syringe of the mutant gene suppressor drug when they'd left the Hawk. Just in case.

"Man, what is taking Lorna?" came the slightly gruff voice of Alex as he stepped out of the door. "I've tried callin' her but the cellular reception is terrible up here." He walked towards the bench John was sitting on and sat down. He shivered a little as a cold breeze blew past them. "It's a little chilly out. You should be wearing a jacket or something."

"I'm not cold," John said, not being completely honest with him. He was sort of out of it, and continued to stare straight ahead.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alex asked a little concernedly. "You've been really quiet since we got here."

"I'm good," John said, making sure to look Alex in the eye for added credibility.

"I only asked because you…" Alex trailed off, pulling a medicine bottle from his jacket before he continued, "…finished the extra strength Tylenol we got you. And it says to not exceed eight tablets in twenty four hours."

John gasped and felt in his pocket and sure enough didn't find the small bottle of Tylenol in it. He was certain he'd taken it from the bedside table. Apparently his head was woozier than he thought.

"I was coming down with a slight fever," Alex said, "probably due to the weather. I went to take a couple but the bottle was empty. How much of these did you take?"

John kept silent for a little while, trying to figure out the answer. "I'm…not sure. I just take it as needed."

Alex had never really struck John as a particularly observant type before. "Is it the headache again?" Alex asked.

"How did you -" John began before he was cut off.

"I saw you rubbing your temples just now when I stepped out," Alex answered. "John, how bad is it?"

"It's manageable as long as I'm dosed," John said, blinking a little. His vision had been a little blurred of late. No doubt due to overdosing on the Tylenol. He glanced at his uncle whose face was plainly etched with worry.

"Maybe we should get you to a hospital,'" Alex said, trying to pull John up from the bench.

John resisted and replied, "I'm fine. It's just Tylenol. You gotta take a lot more than I took for it to kill you. And even then it's more dangerous if it's taken with alcohol. I'm good."

"Well this has got to stop," Alex said. "I am not going to have you turning into an addict on my watch and have your father on my ass about it."

_Addicted to Tylenol?_ John thought. The idea struck him as ridiculous and he laughed a little bit too loud and long.

_Great, now he's going crazy on me, _Alex thought with raised eyebrow.

John shook his head in the negative and replied, "I am not going crazy! Believe me, if I ever am gonna get addicted to anything, **Tylenol** won't be it."

Alex looked at his nephew in shock and forcibly turned him by the shoulders. "What did you just say?"

Seeing the serious expression on his uncle's face, John immediately sobered up. "I…said that I wasn't going crazy. What did you think I said?"

"John, I didn't say anything about you going crazy…" Alex said, "…not out **loud**. I just **thought **it to myself."

John paled a little at the revelation that he'd just read Alex's mind unconsciously.

"It's not just headaches," Alex continued, "is it?"

"No, it isn't," John confessed. "I've been hearing stuff. Thoughts. But they weren't clear and easy to make out. You're close by so maybe that's why I made yours out."

"Shit," Alex swore, seriously worried now. "You're hearing other people's thoughts? And just when were you going to tell us that?"

John looked away guiltily.

"Oh my God," Alex groaned. "You weren't, were you?"

"It's not like you guys could help the situation anyway," John said, fumbling in his pocket. "But don't worry. I got it covered."

"By OD'ing on Tylenol?" Alex asked incredulously.

"That only helps with the headache," John replied, "It doesn't stop the thoughts coming in. And no, I wasn't talking about the Tylenol. I was talking about **this**." He took out a small syringe from his pocket and presented it for his uncle's inspection.

"Oh hell no!" Alex said, in shock. "Just what the fuck is that?!" The elder Summers quickly snatched the syringe away from the younger, all too ready to believe that his nephew was a burgeoning drug addict. "Please, **please** tell me this ain't what I think it is!"

"Melodramatic much?' John rolled his eyes. "That ain't any illicit drugs, Alex. It's a dose of the mutant suppressor drug that the Gammas are using on Mystique. I nabbed this from the jet before we left."

Alex reddened and said, "Oh" before handing over the syringe.

"No, you and Lorna had better keep it," John said, passing it back to him. "I…erm…don't know how to inject it right. First Aid wasn't exactly my favorite class."

Alex nodded. "One shot of this lasts about six hours. Right?"

"I think so," John replied, mentally trying to remember how often Mystique needed to be dosed. He couldn't seem to focus his thoughts enough and eventually gave it up. "Look, I'm a little sleepy -"

"I bet," Alex said. "I'm surprised you even can manage to blink. Come on, let's get you inside."

"Please don't tell Lorna about the Tylenol," John requested, worried about her reaction. "I don't think I could take her screaming at me. Not right now with my head in this condition."

"Fine. Hell, I can't handle her screaming at me with the clearest of heads," Alex confessed with a small, secretive smile. "But don't ever let me catch you trying stuff like that again."

John smiled weakly and nodded. He allowed himself to be helped onto his (semi-asleep) legs and together they headed back inside the room. John fell asleep almost instantly upon lying down. Alex, however, was anything but relaxed. He stared at the small syringe from time to time.

Six hours respite. That was all a single dose of the drug would afford in the event of a telepathic overload. He very much doubted that the Gammas would be pleased to know that John had stolen a shot of the suppressor. Even now, supplies of it were running low and they needed it for Mystique. John must have been pretty desperate to steal it.

_Hopefully it won't come to me having to use it,_ Alex thought. _I just wish Xavier would hurry up and contact us…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Morlock Haven…

Ororo entered the small room where her companions were seated, bringing with her the Morlock known as Caliban. The X-men were long since accustomed to physical alterations from the so called **norm** and so no one batted an eye at Caliban's tallness, his almost chalk white complexion or his complete lack of hair.

"Caliban has agreed to help us," Ororo said, guiding him into the center of the circle.

Professor Xavier held out his hand in a gesture of goodwill. Caliban however seemed not to know that he was meant to shake it and instead merely mimicked the motion.

"Caliban was born and raised underground," Ororo explained. "Not all of our up-world customs have survived down here."

"Ah," Xavier said in understanding. Then he turned towards Caliban once more. "Thank you for agreeing to help us, Caliban. It is very much appreciated."

Caliban nodded and asked in his long, drawn out manner, "Who do you wish me to find?"

"Some friends of ours," Xavier said. "I understand you need the mental…patterns of those you track. I can provide those if you will allow me to join minds with you."

Caliban looked towards Ororo.

"It's alright, Caliban," she said soothingly. "Professor Xavier will just be giving you the information you need. Nothing more."

"Alright," Caliban said in agreement.

"Thank you," Xavier replied. "Shall we begin?"

When Caliban nodded his assent, Xavier shut his eyes and relayed the unique mental signatures of all those who had fled on the Hawk. It was the psychic equivalent of describing someone's features and traits so that Caliban would know what to **look** for.

The others who were sitting in silence watched on as Caliban's face set in a mask of concentration. His face contorted and became tight and at times his expressions took on a somewhat pained character. Presently his tension relaxed and he announced, "I have found them."

Simultaneously, fleeting visions of a small town surrounded by coniferous forest entered Professor Xavier's mind. As Caliban narrowed in on the signal the visions became stronger and more lasting. Xavier surmised that Caliban must track his targets using a modified form of astral projection - like an astral bloodhound. The idea was intriguing as it would mean Caliban had an astral projection range that was truly phenomenal.

"A…place called Dundee," Caliban said. "North…"

And as suddenly as they had begun, the visions ceased as Caliban subdued his power.

"Dundee?" Logan asked, perking up. "North?"

Scott looked towards him questioningly. "You know the place?"

"Yeah, I think so," Logan replied. "It's a stone's throw away from the Canadian border line."

"Thanks again for your help, Caliban," Ororo said with gratitude. "You've just done us a great favor."

Caliban merely nodded in his slow, deliberate way and allowed himself to be led out by Ororo.

"Well at least now we know where they are," Remy said. "Now what do we do about it?"

A pertinent question indeed. Their communications technology had been rendered inoperable by Magneto. As had the cell phones and communicators of their missing friends. Or so Hank had surmised, since Magneto **had** tried to stop the jet from leaving with an electromagnetic grip. Even if they had bought new cell phones there was no way to know the new phone numbers.

"How the hell are we gonna get alla the way up to Dundee?" Logan griped. "It's more than a little out of Kurt's range. I don't think we'd want to tire him out and then wind up stranded in the middle of nowhere."

With the Blackbird out of commission, since their last mission to Alkali Lake, and the Hawk gone the only other option (aside from boarding a commercial flight to the nearest major city…which would still be too far) would be to drive.

"Well, Logan," Xavier said, "to paraphrase a once popular song, we're just going to have to get a little help from our friends."

Before Logan could ask for clarification of that cryptic statement, Ororo entered the room once more and moments later they were footing it out of Morlock Haven as fast as their legs would carry them…

* * *

Some time later at the Xavier Mansion…

Betsy frowned deeply as she surveyed the front lawn. From on high Warren did the same, then swooped down and landed gracefully next to her.

"I think this is the worst damage we've ever taken from a single incident," Warren said, noting the large, gaping holes in the ground.

Betsy nodded and replied, "And that's just up here. The shielding panels in the Cerebro room will need quite a bit of repair, the Med Bay is in a bad condition, as is the War Room. And after John destroyed the Danger Room…I'm afraid we are going to be out of commission for a while."

"Well," Warren said, sidling up a little closer to her, "you always said you could do with a holiday."

"Warren!" Betsy chided, pushing him away and looking behind her back nervously. "Not here, right out in the open! Goodness knows **who** could see!"

The winged man frowned. "I don't know why we gotta hide. Are you **that** ashamed of me?"

Betsy sighed. "Warren, you don't know them as well as I do. I'm a telepath and I catch their thoughts. They are a more gossipy bunch than you'd care to imagine."

"What exactly are you worried about?" Warren asked, confusion evident in his tone. "So I like older women. It's not that extreme a notion – not in **these** times anyway. What's the big deal?"

"Well," Betsy began hesitantly, "I was once your mentor when you were a student. And I just know if they find out about us that they'll be wondering whether we were involved then too."

"Oh…" Warren said, suddenly understanding where Betsy was coming from. "Betsy, one day we're going to have to stop living our lives for **them **and start living for **us**."

"I know," Betsy said with a smile. "And thanks for being so patient."

Warren returned her smile and was about to say something but never did get the chance to. The reason being that he was interrupted by a violent shaking of the ground beneath his feet that toppled both him and Betsy flat onto their posteriors aka asses.

"Aww, isn't this cute," a once familiar male voice said, dripping with mock sweetness.

Another, gruffer, voice added, "Yeah, draws a tear to my eye."

Both downed X-men quickly got to their feet and looked in the direction of the voices.

"Oh my God," Betsy said when she saw just who had invaded on their privacy. She immediately sent out a psychic distress call to the few remaining X-men within the Mansion - Rogue, Nightcrawler and Colossus.

Warren sighed angrily. "Avalanche and Sabretooth."

Moments later, with a BAMF, and the smell of sulfur, Nightcrawler, Rogue and Colossus appeared behind Betsy/Psylocke and Warren/Angel.

"Five against two?" Avalanche asked with mock disappointment. "You know I always figured you X-men as the type to stand for fair play and all that."

"Fair play?" Rogue asked with a scoff, "Coming from you?"

Without waiting for a response she and Angel dashed into the air and lunged at the two Brotherhood agents. Avalanche raised his hands and a barrier of solid earth raised from the ground, blocking Rogue's intended assault. She collided with it and fell to the ground temporarily winded. Dealing with Rogue, however, served as a sufficient distraction to allow Angel to swoop down and land a solid kick to Avalanche's chest. He fell down but quickly got back up on his feet. Angered, the ground began to shake once more and column after column of rock like debris burst forth from underground, knocking both Rogue and Angel away from his position.

A short distance away Sabretooth was dealing with a concerted attack being carried out by Colossus, Nightcrawler and Psylocke. Colossus was handling the lion's share of the fight as his durability far exceeded that of the other two.

Psylocke stayed back more as Sabretooth's resistance to telepathic assault rendered her powers less effective. Skilled though she was at martial arts, against the hulking brute, it would be difficult to score massive damage. Especially considering his mutant enhanced healing factor. Though Sabretooth's strength was not classified as superhuman, it **was** greatly enhanced and coupled with his agility, Colossus was having trouble landing hits.

"Around and around and away we go!" Sabretooth said with a evil grin.

"Yah!" Nightcrawler screamed, as Sabretooth grabbed his tail and swung him round and round, before finally flinging him clear across the lawn. He quickly teleported back into the midst of the action and let out an inhuman roar while leaping onto Sabretooth and raining punch after punch onto his face. Sabretooth just laughed like a madman, clearly amused at the thought of Nightcrawler actually being able to hurt him.

"Playtime's over," Sabretooth said, catching first one of Nightcrawler's fists, then the other and squeezing them painfully.

Since Nightcrawler was in physical contact with Sabretooth, teleporting would do nothing to help matters (as he'd just take Sabretooth along for the ride).

To spare Nightcrawler's hands from being wrung off, Psylocke primed up her signature psychic blade and jumped into the fray with a bloodcurdling battle cry.

Not far away, two figures snuck behind the fighting mutants unnoticed and entered the Mansion proper, namely Magneto and Emma Frost. Of course the few X-men remaining would have posed no serious deterrence to Magneto getting into the Mansion, but he wished to save as much time as was possible – hence the distraction. Busting Sabretooth and Avalanche out of prison was something he'd been meaning to do for a while at any rate, it was only Mystique's over cautiousness that delayed it.

He would have used the MALE for distraction were it not for the fact that most of them were still recovering from the telepathic assault that Charles Xavier had subjected them to. Wits had assured him, however, that they should be ready to lend a hand by the time Jonathan Grey Summers was located. And to do that end, the services of Cerebro were required. Hence Magneto and Emma Frost making their way down to the Subbasement with all haste...

* * *

Susan Storm let out a heavy sigh as she shut the door on a (what else) angry and complaining Courtney. The Fantastic Four's cantankerous landlady apparently had a big problem with the odd assortment of individuals who were traipsing into **her** (she made a point to emphasize ownership) Baxter building smelling like pig farmers.

"I'm sorry about that," Susan said, leading Professor Xavier and his group into the living room. "It's just Courtney's usual manner. She's like that with everyone except that damned dog of hers. Anyway, please have a seat."

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, Sue," Professor Xavier replied graciously. "I know how risky it could be for the Fantastic Four's public image to be seen with an outlaw mutant group."

Susan smiled. "It's fine, Professor. One day the public will appreciate the good work that you all do. You've helped us out in the past. We're not going to turn our backs now that you're the ones in need."

The X-men tried to make themselves comfortable while Susan left to fetch the other members of the Fantastic Four. Considering the circumstances, however, they were finding it quite hard to do so. Professor Xavier in particular and it showed on his face.

"Is something wrong, professor?" Julian asked of his mentor. "Aside from…you know…basically everything."

Professor Xavier didn't wish to worry them anymore than was necessary, especially as there was nothing that they could do to help matters anyway. But after deliberating with himself for a few moments he decided that it was something they probably should be made aware of.

"It's about Jonathan," Professor Xavier finally said.

Scott (and Logan for that matter) instantly perked up.

"What about him?" Scott asked, leaning forward with concern.

Professor Xavier continued. "When we telepathically incapacitated the MALE on the lawn…I had to undo the psychic restraints I'd placed on his powers. I couldn't risk him accessing the full level of Cerebro's amplification otherwise. It would have most certainly overwhelmed him. Unfortunately, due to the events that transpired afterwards, I was not able to reactivate those telepathic restraints."

Ororo's eyes widened as she grasped just what Professor Xavier was saying. "You mean he's going about completely - "

"Yes," Professor Xavier said. "While he had those blocks **on** it was analogous to…damming the flow of his telepathic abilities to a more manageable level. But now it's as if that dam has been broken - I removed the blocks abruptly when ideally they should have been removed gradually thus allowing his mind the time to adjust."

"So you mean that he might not be able to cope with the suddenly increased…flow," Logan said understandingly. "It's been building up…"

"Precisely," Professor Xavier replied.

"Dammit," Scott said. "How probable do you think it is that he might overload?"

"To be honest," Professor Xavier said, "I cannot be sure. This is uncharted territory. In most cases telepathic overloads occur gradually - a thought here and there at first followed by periods of telepathic silence, then the frequency steadily increases until there's no space between one incoming thought and the next and everything blurs together into a chaotic crescendo. At the very end of it all the telepath is unable to distinguish even his or her own thoughts from that of others and truly loses himself or herself. From start to finish it usually takes several days."

"Yes, but as we all know John isn't like most other telepaths now is he," Hank stated.

"No," Scott replied. "He isn't. God, I hope the Fantastic Four agree to help us. If they don't, I can't see how else we're going to get to where they're at quickly enough."

Scott had been thinking about maybe asking Warren to pull some strings with his father, but then thought better of it. Worthington Industries was already helping them enough with accommodating the students without having to tie themselves directly to an outlaw mutant group.

Remy, who had been silent so far finally spoke up. "Well, we **could** steal a plane…"

No one said anything in response to that suggestion from the ex thief.

"It's not like we haven't done it before," Remy added softly.

At that moment the door to the living room slid open and Reed Richards walked in with Susan, her brother Johnny and the ever imposing Benjamin Grimm trailing after him.

"It's good to see you again, Professor," Reed said by way of greeting. Quickly he got down to business. "What's this about the X-men needing our help?"

To save time Professor Xavier gave the Fantastic Four the rundown telepathically whilst the other X-men looked on in silence…

* * *

Emma Frost stood in awe at the console of Cerebro. Magneto had indeed done a remarkable job of getting the psychic amplifying device back in functioning order. As it turned out, most of the damage had been done to the metal panels that lined the room. They provided the shielding from external thought patterns that might interfere with the sensors. They also served to contain the electromagnetic fields generated by the electromagnet core of the device. While the damage **was** extensive, it was superficial and nowhere as bad as it had looked. It was a simple matter for Magneto to reform and reposition the panels as required. As a matter of fact he'd done manual building, repair and recalibration of a Cerebro-like unit before – while under mind control for William Stryker no less.

"Well thankfully the electronic components are intact," Emma said as she booted up the system. "When I first saw the room I thought everything had been totaled."

"My dear," Magneto said, "I never destroy something just for destruction's sake."

Emma merely nodded but said nothing. She had in fact been worried that there wouldn't be a working power source to power the machine. She was well aware (as a former X-man) that Defcon 5 lock down consumed a lot of power. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the remaining X-men had been busy and had already partially recharged the once drained power core of the Subbasement.

"There." With a final gesture, Magneto manipulated the giant electromagnet at the base of the room back into position.

"About time," Emma mumbled.

"Is the computer back online?" Magneto asked as he flew towards Emma's location and landed beside her.

Emma nodded. "Yes. I believe so. Just give me a moment to inactivate the Cerebro artificial intelligence program before it's fully loaded itself into memory. No doubt it won't grant us access as the good professor will have revoked my privileges."

Magneto nodded and allowed Emma Frost some time to work.

_Soon, Jonathan Grey Summers_, he thought, _we'll see just where it is you're hiding_.

"Dammit," Emma said as she slammed her fists on the console.

Magneto frowned. "What is it?"

"It's being stubborn and managed to load itself into active memory despite my efforts."

No sooner had Emma said this did the room go pitch black. Next, along the walls of the room electronic **static** began to materialize. The grainy black and white pattern began to collapse upon itself, churning violently for several moments.

"What's happening," Magneto asked Emma, looking a little disturbed.

Emma shook her head confusedly. "I don't know. Cerebro's never behaved this way before."

"You'd better not be trying to pull a fast one over on me, Frost," Magneto said, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I assure you that the consequences will be –"

Emma viciously replied, "I'm not! Must you be so damned paranoid -"

Her sentence was cut off as an electronically synthesized male 'voice' could be heard yawning as if awakening from a deep slumber. Both Emma and Magneto's eyes widened. The seething black and white static warped several more times until finally an assortment of different facial images quickly flashed by on the display.

"What the -" Magneto began.

At last a definitive, teenaged, male face took form and Cerebro yawned once more. The face in fact was a composite form created from the images of numerous telepathic students on file, all of whom had at one point or other used the device.

"This is new," Emma said. "I wonder if maybe McCoy reprogrammed Cerebro and gave the AI some cosmetic improvements. The fur ball was always tinkering with it."

Cerebro's avatar looked a little sleepy but quickly blinked and 'roused' himself. He looked at the two people who were standing before him and compared their faces with the profiles stored on the X-men's various databases. Presently his virtual face morphed into one of unpleasant surprise.

"Magneto and Emma Frost," Cerebro's voice boomed in an accent reminiscent of the stereotypical 'surfer boy'. "What the fuck are you two doing in my room?"

"Cerebro's got an attitude problem," Magneto whispered to Emma. "I don't believe that this is Beast's work. Somehow I don't think that Charles would authorize such a modification of the AI."

"True," Emma replied, noting the swear word that Cerebro had used. "Or that McCoy would program the AI to be so crude."

"Just try and access the telepathic amplifier," Magneto ordered Emma. "See if you can circumvent the need for the AI's cooperation."

Emma shrugged and took a seat at the console. She began to pound furiously on the keyboard, entering code after code only to find that they had all been changed since her (less than honorable) dismissal from the Xavier Institute.

"Hey, lady, do you mind?" Cerebro said a little heatedly. "I ain't got nothing against girls. You're nice and all but just not my type. So stop touching me like that!"

Emma and Magneto slowly looked at each other as something dawned upon them.

"Now I know for certain that the administration had nothing to do with this," Magneto said. "A gay AI. Whoever heard of such a thing?"

"Well," Emma said, trailed off for a minute, "the HAL AI from _A Space Odyssey_ **was** gay for David Bowman. And in the end he actually **did** get his man. See what had happened was that when Bowman's mind was digitized the two of them eventually bonded and formed the entity known as Halman and -"

Magneto was surprised not so much at the information but at the source from which it came.

"Okay, so I like science fiction novels," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, about this AI not being sanctioned – think again." Emma began typing at the console furiously once more, accessing the system information specifics. "It's apparently running off of Cerebro's protocols. I think it **is** Cerebro. They probably could have modified the AI-"

"That doesn't explain it's crudity," Magneto said snidely.

"Well, computer programs and data sometimes become corrupted. And maybe quite literally in this particular instance," Emma said. "It's very possible that when you were down here earlier and wrecked the shielding panels, your electromagnetic powers could have damaged hard drive sectors storing the AI's operating data…resulting in…**this**."

"Just try and disable this nuisance," was Magneto's response.

So Emma continued to pound away at the keys to no avail. Cerebro quickly figured out what she was up to and executed defensive measures to keep itself online.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to put me outta my own damn house?" Cerebro asked, face twisting angrily. "And I told you - STOP TOUCHING ME!"

The console sparked and Emma screamed as she was subjected to a minor electrical shock. She jumped up from the seat and treated the now smirking holographic avatar to a very dirty look.

Magneto was getting upset at her failure. "Can't you do anything right?"

"Why don't **you** try then?" Emma asked with some heat, nursing her numb hand and for the moment not caring if she angered Magneto.

Magneto approached the console, confident his control of electromagnetism would protect him from such a trick. "Fine then. I will."

"Let's see if you'll have better luck," Emma said.

"Eww," Cerebro said before Magneto could respond. "I like old geezers even less. I'm into **daddies**. Not **grand**-daddies."

Magneto's fist tightened. He'd had it. "Listen you! I helped to create you and you will show me some respect."

The look on Cerebro's virtual face grew solemn as the AI checked its stored data files on Magneto. Finally it replied, "Okay, so you **did** help create me. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a very bad man." The avatar then looked in Emma's direction. "And you, didn't you get your ass kicked out? What are you doing back here anyway? According to the information in my files you're supposed to be in the Happy Valley psychiatric facility. "

Emma realized that this new avatar, unsanctioned by Xavier though it might be, had access to all of the old Cerebro's files and information. Given that fact, she didn't think that they would be able to secure its cooperation. It knew too much about them to be easily tricked into playing along. She relayed this point to Magneto while guiding him away from the console and instructing him to lower his voice to prevent the AI from learning anything more of their plans.

"...and I don't see how we can disable it," Emma continued in a subdued voice. "Neither of us has the skill. And you can't use your powers to wipe the computer here because it's got heavy electromagnetic shielding to protect it from the electromagnetic core below. If you remove them to erase the AI, you might damage the machine itself."

"Well then," Magneto said, "we'll just have to get someone with the skill. Won't we?"

Time was fleeting and this did not sit well with Magneto. Especially when coupled with the fact that he didn't know the whereabouts of the other X-men. For all he knew they could already have located Jonathan Summers and be in the process of whisking him away to some other location that would be even more difficult to trace.

"Hmmm, aside from Beast," Emma said, considering, "the nearest person I know of with the knowledge and technical ability to manipulate Cerebro's programming to any significant extent is Reed Richards."

Magneto's eyebrows raised. "Mr. Fantastic?"

"Yes," Emma said. "He and the X-men have worked together in the past. He has a mind that the word 'genius' doesn't quite do justice to. Too bad he's off limits and -"

Magneto didn't bother with the last part of Emma's statement. "Then we'll just have to meet with Mr. Fantastic and persuade him to lend us his aid," he said, turning towards the door.

"You want to go up against the Fantastic Four?!" Emma asked incredulously. "And kidnap Reed Richards?"

"Do you really think," Magneto asked haughtily, "that they pose any sort of threat towards me?"

"Erm," Emma began, bracing herself for Magneto's possible anger. "Yes. As a matter of fact I **do**."

"I - I who have fought the X-men in their entirety and bested them time and time again?" he asked with a roll of his eyes and a melodramatic toss of his cape. "Do you think that **four** cheap mutant knock-offs stand much of a chance?"

"Point taken," Emma said in a small voice. "I guess you won't need my help until Mr. Fantastic disables the AI, right? So there's no need for me to accompany you to-"

"I'd much rather have you close by where I can see you, Frost," Magneto replied to that, cutting her off. "You are a runner and I don't have the time to waste tracking you down again. Besides, depending on how resilient Mr. Fantastic is to physical attempts at persuasion – which I suspect a man of rubber will be – your telepathic skills may be required. Now come along."

Emma sighed in frustration but could do nothing else but obey the Master of Magnetism. Together they walked towards the door.

"Don't let the door hit ya where the good Lord split ya!" came the mocking voice of Cerebro, after which it broke down into peals of adolescent laughter at seeing the look on their faces.

"I really do think we'll be doing Charles a favor by disabling that cur of a computer," Magneto said under his breath. "Let's go."

Emma paused at the doorway. "Do you think that we should try to completely shut down Cerebro for now so it can't alert the X-men? I mean, I know the external communication systems are out…but what if they decide to come in here?"

Magneto shook his head. "The shutdown mechanism to completely disable the device requires a security code. I don't have the time to hack the system. And who knows what alarms might be tripped during the process – the X-men have already begun to repair the Subbasement. The security system may be partially running again. In any event, I seriously doubt that childish AI will pose any significant danger to my plans. We've dilly dallied long enough – come on!"

* * *

"Alex, I really think we should use the mutant suppressor drug now," Lorna said in an insistent tone.

She and her boyfriend were currently watching John toss, turn and moan in his sleep. Since her return to the motel room she had been appraised of the situation. The very first thing she did was to complain about not being notified sooner, to which Alex defended himself by bringing up the lousy cell phone reception in the area.

"I don't know," Alex said, remembering that his nephew had said that the mutant suppressor was to be used as an absolute last resort only. They only had one dose of it and they had no idea how long it would be before they were found by Professor Xavier and the X-men.

Lorna scoffed and pointed to the restless boy on the bed. "But look at him."

"Lorna, one dose of this drug lasts about six hours on average," Alex said, trying to reason with her. "That's not even half a day. We don't know **when** the others will come get us. We need to hold off on using this until it is absolutely necessary."

"Fine, fine," Lorna relented, wiping some beads of perspiration off John's forehead. "But I don't like it. You said he stole that from the Hawk?"

Alex nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. "Yeah. I'm a little surprised that no one's noticed it missing. Especially considering that supplies of it are limited. I'd have expected that they'd have been keeping a close eye on the remaining stock."

"Well, it **is** just **one** dose of the drug," Lorna said. "It's easy to miscount I suppose."

Alex shrugged. "You could be right."

Several moments passed by in silence as they both took to pondering the events of the last couple of days and the turn that their lives had taken. Before coming to the Xavier Institute their lives had both been pretty uneventful and the definition of conventional.

"Lorna, I've been thinking..." Alex began carefully but eventually trailed off. This was going to be a sensitive issue to raise and he didn't want to anger Lorna any more than was necessary.

"About what?" she asked, urging him to continue.

"There's no real need for you to stay with us," Alex said seriously. "It's an…unnecessary risk. You don't have any specialized training and -"

"Neither do you!" Lorna replied emphatically, foreseeing where he was taking it.

"Magneto is **hunting** John," Alex said. "And I think he is going to take down whoever gets in his way. I could talk to Marie Ange and see about transferring some funds and getting you a ticket outta here and away from us."

Lorna's eyes narrowed on hearing the words coming out of Alex's mouth. "So why don't you come with me then? You're just as much a novice at this as I am."

"He's my flesh and blood," Alex said. "I **have** to stay with him. He's family."

"Isn't he **my** family too, Alex?" Lorna asked. "If it's one thing I thought you of **all** people would understand, is that family don't just mean blood. I helped raise him too, he's just as much mine as he is yours. And therefore I have an obligation to do whatever it takes to keep him safe. Not to mention there's **you** to think about."

"Lorna! For **once** will you just not contradict me?" Alex asked forcefully, getting a little frustrated.

"You need me," Lorna said simply. "We don't have as many people here with defensive powers as I'd like. There's no way that we can **overpower** Magneto, so we need to focus on **defense**. In case it's slipped your mind - I can shield pretty effectively."

"Which is precisely what will **make** you a target!" Alex insisted. "You would be placing yourself in Magneto's way directly. He'd have to literally go **through** you to get to John! And in case it's slipped YOUR mind – John can shield too."

"He's only just gained the skill," Lorna said. "He's only got basic shielding ability and in a situation like this I don't think that there's such a thing as TOO safe."

He tried to reason with her but his attempts were in vain. For every argument he made, Lorna was easily able to counter it. Finally, in exasperation, he blurted out, "Do you want to end up like Jean?! God...why can't you listen to me this **one **time and just do what I tell you to?"

Lorna let out a shaky breath. "Alex...I..."

She didn't get a chance to respond as Alex's outburst proved to be enough to rouse John. He stirred for a few moments before finally waking up altogether. Quickly, Alex and Lorna remedied their expressions and drew closer to the bed.

"John, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Lorna asked softly, brushing aside some stray wisps of hair from his face.

John blinked several times, trying to focus his eyes. Alex had wisely lowered the light in the room, remembering that too bright light could exacerbate headaches. "Lorna?" John asked woozily.

"Yes, it's me," she replied. "Alex told me that the headache is back."

John swallowed and nodded in the affirmative. "With a vengeance." John suddenly recalled something – namely his little Tylenol OD thing. He turned towards Alex and asked him mentally, _You didn't tell her did you?_

"Tell me what?" Lorna asked curiously.

Both Alex and John looked at her in shock. What was meant to be a private telepathic communication between them had obviously been detected by Lorna.

"Damn," John mumbled under his breath so that no one heard him, "it must be getting worse."

Lorna, thankfully, chose to ignore the incident and instead asked, "How much worse is the headache now compared to how it was in the woods? Has it gotten worse or is it...I dunno...**stable**?"

"The pain itself hasn't gotten much worse," John admitted. "But the – wait. Did he tell you about the voices I'm hearing now? Or just about the headache?"

"He mentioned both," Lorna said, assuming that this was what John was asking Alex about moments before.

"Oh," John said. "Well anyway, the headache itself isn't much worse. But the murmuring is a bit **louder** than it was earlier."

"He mentioned the suppressor drug you...borrowed," Lorna said, pointing to the syringe on the bedside table.

"Erm...yeah," John said, eying Alex a little uncomfortably. "For emergency use. Just in case."

"The minute you feel you can't cope, you tell us. Okay?" Lorna said with insistence. "Don't try to be a tough guy."

John sat up with a groan and said, "Yeah, I will. The last thing I feel right now is tough. Is that Chinese I smell?"

Lorna nodded. "Um, yeah."

"Good. I am starved," John said, getting up and walking over to the small wooden table in the center of the room. The adverse effects of the Tylenol overdose had for the most part worn off by then and he was a good deal more steady. Sitting down with a small helping of noodles, John asked his aunt and uncle, "So what were you two arguing about just now?"

The question seemed to take them both by surprise. At any rate they both seemed uncomfortable at being asked that.

"Is this a relationship thing?" John asked with perked eyebrow.

Alex shook his head and got up, heading for the door. "Something like that." With a final, meaningful look at Lorna, he left the room. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Okay, what's wrong?" John asked, putting down his food and walking over to her.

Lorna shook her head and said, "Nothing."

"Lorna," John began, "Bear in mind that I'm a psychic on overdrive at this point in time. Even **if** it wasn't otherwise obvious that you're lying – I can **sense** that you are not being completely truthful."

"It's Alex," Lorna finally said. "He thinks that I should leave and that it's unsafe for me to be here. An **unnecessary** risk, he said. So what do you think about that?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind a couple of times," John admitted.

Lorna rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Oh not you too. He has the same basic level of training I have but you don't see him running for the hills. It's because I'm a woman isn't it?"

"Of course not Lorna..."

"Or maybe," she continued softer and more hurt, "it's because I'm not blood and therefore am not **obligated** to be here like he seems to think he is."

_Oh boy,_ John thought (he hoped) to himself. _Lorna must be in one of her emotional moods again. Although, considering the circumstances I can't blame her._

"Lorna, I have never thought of you as anything **other** than family," John said emphatically. "There's never been a time that you haven't been there for me but -"

"This is no different from any one of those times. So don't either of you mention me leaving again," Lorna said, getting up and heading for the door.

* * *

Magneto, Emma Frost, Sabretooth and Avalanche stood on the rooftop of one of the neighboring buildings that surrounded the Baxter building. Once the tallest building in the area, the Baxter building was now shadowed by more recent skyscrapers and was not quite as impressive a sight as it once was. Be that as it may, it was still one of the most visited landmarks in all of Manhattan – for it was the residence and base of operations of the Fantastic Four. This fact proved to serve as a complication to Magneto's plan to kidnap Reed Richards.

The building itself was not located in some relatively out of the way location like the Xavier Institute. Instead, it was smack dab in the middle of a bustling metropolis. People were swarming on the ground below like ants. Should they become aware of the presence of the infamous Brotherhood, the authorities would be alerted and a confrontation would no doubt ensue, resulting in yet more wasted time.

"Don't even think about it," Emma said, snapping Magneto out of his musing.

"Don't think about what?" Magneto asked, puzzled.

"Oh," Emma responded. "Not you. I was speaking to Sabretooth. He's been staring at my ass in a manner most unbecoming for some time now."

"Cut a fella some slack, toots," Sabretooth said with a grin. "I only just got outta prison."

Magneto's look darkened. "Shut up both of you and listen."

All were agreeable.

"Avalanche," Magneto said, turning to the man at his right. "I want you to create a localized earthquake to distract the people down below and in the buildings near here. I want them so panicked that they won't notice what we're doing."

"You got it, boss," Avalanche said with a thumbs up.

"Good," Magneto continued. "I will be responsible for disabling their security system and making it look like a technical issue. We don't want them to have any forewarning of what's coming."

"True that," Avalanche said.

Next, Magneto turned towards Emma. "Frost, I want you to mentally scan the building first. Tell me how many people are in there and locate the precise position of Mr. Fantastic. Please do so now."

"Very well," she said, acquiescing to his authority. "Just make sure that a certain someone doesn't make a pass at my ass while my mind is elsewhere or I might be shocked and end up telepathically announcing our presence."

"I will," Magneto said, giving Sabretooth a look of death. His slight, ever so fleeting cringe, was satisfactory.

"Well, here goes," Emma said, closing her eyes and opening her mind up to its full telepathic receptivity. "Hmm, there are around twenty people in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th floors. Basic ancillary staff and such. There's a tour group of around fifty on the ground floor. As to the top floor, there's – dammit!"

"What?" Magneto asked quickly, flashing a look at Sabretooth (who treated him to an **it wasn't me** expression).

Emma's eyes snapped open. "Charles. Charles and some of the X-men are inside."

Avalanche and Sabretooth looked at each other incredulously.

Magneto's expression grew grave. "Did he detect your presence?"

"No," Emma said. "But it was damned close. I was lucky he didn't notice me. His mind seems to be distracted..._troubled_ somewhat. Given the situation they're in – it's perfectly understandable."

"What would they be doing in there?" Avalanche mused. "You think they know about our plan?"

"No," Magneto said with certainty. "I think not."

"What if Psylocke sensed something?" Sabretooth asked.

"Myself and Emma were the only ones aware of the plan before we all left the Mansion," Magneto explained. "My helmet makes it impossible for her to so much as detect my presence, far less read my mind."

"And I'm perfectly capable of shielding my presence and thoughts from her," Emma added. "The X-men are **not** here because they suspect we're up to anything. My guess is they must have come here for some kind of help. We've...I mean, **they've** worked with the Fantastic Four in the past. Given the decimation of the Subbasement, they must be trying to call in some favors."

"It's quite possible," Magneto said. "And given that Charles himself went to them, it must be quite urgent indeed."

"So er..." Sabretooth began, "are we still gonna kidnap Richards or not?"

"No," Magneto said firmly. "We wait, and we watch."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Betsy asked, her angry tone betraying her relief. "Sabretooth could have torn you to shreds!"

Warren sat on one of the more decent beds in the ruined Med Bay. Despite his healing factor, Betsy was bandaging his arm. He figured that she was doing it more for her peace of mind and as a coping mechanism than anything else, and so he didn't try to stop her. Besides, it felt nice to be pampered by the one you loved…until she started to tie the bandages so tightly that they actually hurt and cut of circulation.

"Betsy, I **do** have a healing factor, you know," Warren said softly, taking her hands into his and stopping her frantic bandaging.

She scoffed. "Wouldn't have done you a bit of good if he'd decapitated you!"

"But he was lunging for you!" Warren said in his defense.

"Yes," Betsy admitted. "But Rogue would have handled him. Or Colossus. They both have invulnerable skin or nearly so!"

"You know," Warren said, trying to lighten the mood, "Most women would be honored to have a man who would be ready to lay down his life for them."

_A fat lot of good a man was to a woman dead,_ Betsy thought to herself.

Betsy rolled her eyes a tad bit haughtily. "Well I'm a step up from most women, Warren. And don't you forget it."

"True," Warren said, leaning in to kiss Betsy now that her temper was somewhat defused.

Their lip locking did not long last as it was interrupted by the sound of an exaggerated, "Ooh".

Immediately Betsy pushed Warren away and muttered, "What was that?!"

Both of them began to scour the Med Bay (both visually and telepathically) for any sign of an intruder. They found nothing suspicious.

"It didn't sound like any of the others," Warren mused. "And this is the second time today we've been discovered."

"Yes, you're right. The voice sounded a little young. We'd better investigate," Betsy whispered. "What if it's one of them MALE?"

Warren scratched his head. "But why would they announce their presence like that?"

"Beats me. But with the way things are, we had better not take any chances," Betsy said, before telepathically alerting the other X-men on the surface to join them in the Subbasement...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the parking lot outside a small motel in Dundee...

A group of five individuals stood in the car park of the Rest In Peace motel. Of their number, three were women and two were men. All were casually dressed and didn't draw much attention to themselves from the few patrons of the establishment wandering outside. Their attention, however, was riveted to one particular motel room directly across the car park from their position.

"Are you sure he's in there, Lil?" one of the two men asked a little dubiously.

Lilandra nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, I'm positive. Do you really need to keep asking me that?"

"Uh," the man responded, "Yeah, I think I do. You said it was difficult to track him. I just wanna make sure we don't go barging in on some unsuspecting couple like last time." He shook his head a little, evidently trying to clear the image from his psyche.

"Rest easy, Ken," another of the women said. "This time we know for sure that we're correct."

"How can you be so sure, Tessa?" Ken asked. "Considering your track record so far."

"The telepathic emanations now radiating from his mind are like a beacon," Tessa answered. "They started up quite suddenly..."

"And drew us here like moths to a flame," the last woman said in her usual cool, crisp voice. "I just hope we don't end up getting burned. His mind seems quite unstable, but thankfully only in the preliminary stages of overload. I hope this doesn't turn ugly."

Ken nodded. "Me too, Sibyl."

All of them halted their conversation as a shadowy silhouette appeared at one of the windows of the room.

"And he's not alone either," Ken said, stating the obvious.

"There are..." Lilandra began, closing her eyes for maximum concentration, trying to break through the telepathic interference John's mind was throwing out. "Two others with him. Both mutants. A man and a woman. Quite possibly family or close friends – I sense a great deal of concern for his welfare from them both."

Ken squinted a little. "Yeah. And?"

Lilandra stared at him a little curiously. "And **what**?"

"Can't you tell us a little bit more?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," the other man, who had since been silent, added. "Like what their mutant abilities are for instance. In case they were to attack us."

"Why must you assume that their first reaction will be one of violence?" Tessa asked with an upturned eyebrow. "Maybe they can be reasoned with."

"Yeah..." Ken trailed off not quite convinced. He turned his attention to Lilandra once more. "So, got anything else for us?"

"Unfortunately not," she said with regret. "Our telepathic senses are somewhat dampened and -"

"Huh?" Ken asked.

"It's like this..." Lilandra began. "In terms of light...Tessa was indeed accurate when she likened him to a beacon. The psychic energy he's channeling really is comparable to a blinding light, blotting out much of everything else from our sight. It places a limit on how much we can glean telepathically. In any event, we don't want to push too hard and alert him to our presence. It could cause alarm. And with his current mental state it wouldn't be smart."

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing at all," Ken admitted. "So how are we going to do this? You want me to make a distraction so you can slip in through the back and -"

"Actually," Lilandra said, "I was just going to knock on the front door."

Both men looked at her a little pointedly.

"You're serious," Ken said more than asked.

"Yep," Lilandra said, walking towards the room.

"Sis," Ken called out, "maybe I should come with you."

"No," Lilandra stated firmly. "One of us is quite enough – unless there's trouble, in which case I'll alert you. We don't want to appear threatening in the least. Once again, considering his mental instability right now – it wouldn't be wise. Just let me handle this. And Sibyl, Tessa - don't try to probe any of their minds for more info thinking they'll be distracted with me. If they detect someone messing with their heads they could turn on me and then this could all go down the drain."

The other four accepted this and watched their leader as she made her way to the door of room 27 and gave it a strong knock...

* * *

Back at the Mansion...

"Guys!" Rogue call echoed down the Subbasement hallway. "Um...there's something I think that y'all should see!"

Her urgent cry resulted in Peter, Betsy, Warren and Kurt running into the Cerebro room. When they saw the state the room was in – repaired – they all gasped.

"Mein Gott!" Kurt exclaimed, teleporting down to the bottom of the spherical room and back up. "The electromagnet core has been fitted back into position too. It looks as good as new."

Betsy walked up to the console and started to boot up the computer. "Everything appears to be functional. But who could have -" she paused as something suddenly clicked. "God, who else **but** Magneto could have done this**?**"

_He must have had Sabretooth and Avalanche distract us while he snuck in down here,_ Betsy thought. _No doubt he planned to use Cerebro to track down John...probably with Frost's help._

"I really did think the attack on the lawn to be suspicious," Kurt said. "It seemed aimless at the time. But it makes sense now."

"And we fell for it," Rogue said with a sigh. "Dammit."

"Well," Peter said, looking on the bright side. "At least it saves us the trouble of fixing Cerebro. No?"

With a beep, the computer finally booted up and white static played on the walls of the room (which also served as a display unit). Betsy picked up the helmet with the intention of giving Cerebro a dry run. If it worked, she might even be able to make contact with the others. Before she could put the headpiece on, however, Warren ran over to her and knocked it out of her hands. Betsy just managed to catch it in midair.

"Hey! Careful with that!" Betsy exclaimed.

"Magneto was in here," Warren said. "We don't know **what** he might have done in the way of sabotage. Or have you forgotten what Mystique once did to Cerebro? It knocked the Professor out of whack for nearly -"

Betsy blushed a little for having forgotten that. "You're right. Thanks."

"Nice save, fly boy," a voice boomed.

All present in the room jumped at the unexpected sound.

"That's it!" Betsy whispered. "That's the same voice."

The room blinked from light to dark and back again as the static on the wall formed itself into a blurry human face.

"Oh my God," Warren said softly. "It looks just like Zordon!"

Several pairs of eyes looked at him incredulously. Apparently he had not spoken softly enough.

"Er," Warren said with a nervous chuckle, clearly embarrassed at the Power Rangers reference. "Forget I said that."

Presently the blurry facial image grew much sharper until a clear picture was apparent to everyone. That of a dark haired, green-eyed, teenaged boy.

"Well?" the avatar asked. "Aren't you gonna say something? It's rude to just stare at someone."

Everyone looked at Betsy, as if she could possibly enlighten them.

"Don't look at me," she said quickly. "I've never seen anything like this before. And I'm not a computing genius either."

The gathered X-men began to discuss some things amongst themselves, largely ignoring Cerebro for the time being.

"What if it's some kind of virus that Magneto's placed into the system?" Kurt suggested. "We can guess that he repaired the system to use it to locate the others. What if he left this virus here to ensure that we couldn't use Cerebro to find them ourselves? I really doubt that he'd want us to profit from his endeavors."

"An excellent point. And yes, Magneto **was** here together with Emma Frost," Cerebro said, quickly pulling up information from the archives about Magneto's profile. "And he **is** capable of planting such a virus. But - " here Cerebro made a buzzing sound "- in this case you're wrong. Nice theory though."

"It seems to be self aware," Betsy said. "Much, **much** more self aware than the usual artificial intelligence."

"Yeah," Cerebro said, nodding and looking at her with a wicked expression before paraphrasing an earlier statement of hers. "I'm a step up from most artificial intelligences, Betsy. And don't you forget it!" Cerebro then laughed at the look on Warren and Betsy's faces.

_Self aware and __**quite**__ infantile!_ Betsy thought to herself.

"I don't think this is the work of Magneto," Peter said, after several minutes of contemplation. "His sense of humor has never been taken to this level before. And given the dire circumstances I find it hard to believe that he'd be humorous at a time like this."

"Hank will have to investigate this thoroughly when he gets back," Kurt said. "For now, I think it best that we manually shut down Cerebro. You do have the code, do you not, Betsy?"

She nodded in the affirmative.

"Huh, shut down?!" Cerebro exclaimed, expression becoming fearful. "W-wait. There's no need to do any of that! Really!"

"Awe," Rogue said, thinking the AI to be quite cute – like a virtual pet. "I think he's scared."

"Rogue," Warren said exasperatedly, "it's a computer program. It's not alive."

"Be that as it may - it certainly **is** self aware," Betsy said.

_Not alive but self-aware,_ she thought to herself. _Now __**there's**__ a paradox if ever I heard one._

Betsy directed their attention to the console. "And look at this. It's operating at a frequency that's closely matching human brainwaves. And..."

She paused as she took the time to scrutinize the information displayed on the monitor. "I'd been trying to locate Cerebro's system files to try and get **him** back online. I thought that maybe Cerebro's files had been kept under lock down by this other program but apparently..."

"Yeah? And?" Warren asked impatiently.

"Well, the thing is," Betsy said, "This AI **is** running using Cerebro's system files. I think it **is** Cerebro!"

"There must be some mistake," Rogue said, walking up to the console. The others followed her.

"No," Betsy said. "What's more, I checked the logs. The files **have** been altered. But the time at which they were altered is logged as -"

Betsy was nudged out of the way as the others commandeered the console. Soon they realized that what she had said was the truth. The AI before them was indeed running on Cerebro's system files. And the files themselves had been altered days ago and therefore **not** by Magneto as they had originally thought.

"Hey, wait a minute," Rogue said. "The date and time of the changes is set right about when the attack by Magneto and the MALE was going on. What if Magneto altered the files **before** trashing the place?"

"Lemme try something," Warren said. "Gimme some space."

The others complied and Warren sat down, typing away furiously.

"Guys, check this out," Warren finally said after several minutes. "I cross referenced the last user with the time of the file alterations. Now, if it **was** Magneto who altered the files, he would have had to have used a hack into the system since he's not authorized to use Cerebro. In the case of a hacked entry, the system wouldn't be able to tell us who modified the files. And..." Warren squinted at the screen. "It turns out that isn't the case."

"Who was using Cerebro at the time?" Kurt asked.

Warren typed in a command and the profile of the user came up on screen for all to see. Next to a photograph were the words in glowing red letters – Jonathan Grey Summers (Phoenix).

"John?" Rogue asked. "But he surely couldn't have reprogrammed Cerebro. He's not exactly a genius."

Betsy stared at the worried looking avatar who had gone silent (no doubt due to Kurt having suggested they shut him down). Of course John couldn't have reprogrammed Cerebro – Hank himself sometimes found it a task to do so whenever the system needed updating or debugging. And he **was** a certified genius. But the fact remained that Cerebro's protocols had been altered at a fundamental level while John was using the unit. So much so that the AI (Betsy was starting to believe) was truly sentient.

"Cerebro?" Betsy spoke up.

"Y-yeah?" the AI asked a little shakily.

"I'm going to make you a deal," she announced. "If you help me try and locate my friends, we won't shut you down for the time being."

The AI's expression lost some of its tension. The same could not be said of Betsy's companions. Especially the winged one.

"What the hell?!" Warren asked her. "We don't know what this thing is capable of or where its loyalties lie."

"With you!" Cerebro said vehemently. "I'm a good guy! I didn't help Magneto when he asked me to."

"I ain't talking to you!" Warren said, angrily snapping at the avatar.

"You know," Cerebro mused a little dreamily, "you were a whole lot cuter with your mouth shut."

Everyone's jaw dropped at that.

"Did Cerebro just..." Kurt trailed off.

Rogue nodded. "...Yeah, I think he did."

"Anyway, back to business," Betsy said, sitting down at the console. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah," Cerebro said. "We do."

"Betsy, I really do think we should shut it down," Warren said. "Who knows what mischief it might end up doing."

"The external communications system is down so there's no way he can spread himself outside of the Subbasement network," Betsy said, defending her decision to leave Cerebro active. "And as he certainly wasn't created by someone with bad intentions I don't think there's any real danger. Altered or not – he **is** still Cerebro. And in order to use the machine to its full potential – like we need to right about now – he needs to be active."

"It's not a **HE**, Betsy," Warren said in frustration. "It's an...**IT**."

"My decision stands," Betsy said, glaring at Warren and mentally daring him to challenge her authority as most senior in rank.

"Fine," Warren said to her tersely before turning to the avatar. "But I've got my eye on you."

"Why, Warren," Cerebro said, making its virtual cheeks redden mockingly. "I'm so flattered."

Warren chose to ignore Cerebro's comment (as well as Rogue's and Peter's laughter). "You try anything funny and I'll pull your plug."

"Oh, is that what you call it?" Cerebro asked with a grin and a wink. "You must **really** wanna _get me off_ huh?"

"That's it!" Warren said, reaching for the console's master control switch. Not that it have done much good without the clearance code.

"Warren!" Betsy said, knocking his hand away with a resounding THWACK. Then she turned to the avatar. "And you – you had better behave yourself…er...young man. Now, let's get started."

"Yes, ma'am," Cerebro said, expression growing serious. His image disappeared from the display on the wall, freeing it up for whatever might follow during Betsy's scans.

"Now, let's see if I can make contact with the others," Betsy said, feeling the limits of her mind expand as the machine activated. "Ooh, yes. This is excellent," Betsy mumbled, clearly pleased with Cerebro's performance.

Behind her stood a muttering Warren and Kurt as well as a giggling Rogue and Peter.

"Could you possibly go make your noise elsewhere?" Betsy asked with mild irritation.

They simmered down and allowed the telepath to work undisturbed...

* * *

It was a quarter past eight at night. To take his mind of his bad (but thankfully non-worsening) headache, John chose to rivet his attention on the television. Lorna too joined him behind the tube, leaving Alex for the time being to handle the responsibility of keeping vigilant. Even so, he found his mind wandering away from the task at hand every now and then. He was still worried about the risky situation they were all in and the fact that Lorna had made up her mind to remain – come what may. And so it was that he was taken a little by surprise at the KNOCK, KNOCK at the door.

Across the room, Lorna and John looked away from the TV and made to get up. Alex set then both at ease with a glance, wordlessly conveying the message that he would handle it. He got up, readying himself for anything untoward. He knew better than to check the peephole. That was a common mistake many people made, placing their head at precisely the level where the person on the other side of the door could fire a shot and be reasonably sure it got the target in the head.

Instead he called out, "Who is it?"

There was a brief pause before a female _voice_ responded. However the reply was broadcast on the telepathic band.

_Someone who's here to help. _

It was Lilandra, who had wisely chosen to knock first before barging into anyone's mind. She didn't wish to overly shock anyone inside.

"What the -" Alex began, stepping back from the door instinctively.

This time Lorna did get to her feet. "Alex, what's wrong?" she whispered, glancing at the door warily.

It was John who answered, well aware of the telepathic presence. In times past he would have most likely have missed such a telepathic message targeted at one specific individual (that wasn't him). But now with his heightened sensitivity he _heard_ it loud and clear with no straining at all.

"There's a telepath on the other side of the door," John explained to Lorna in a whisper, not daring to use his own telepathy due to the possibility of his message being similarly overheard by others it was not intended for. "A woman. She says she's here to help."

"Well, that sure as hell sounds suspicious," Lorna said, walking across the room and joining Alex. "It could be some kind of Brotherhood trick."

"I don't know," John said. "Other telepaths in the area might very well be sensing something off."

"In any event," Alex said, "why ask permission to enter? Magneto's taken an all out confrontational stance. With his kind of power AND the backing of the MALE, he doesn't need to use subtlety."

"Yeah, well subtlety may not be **his** style but he had that bitch -" Lorna cut herself off before she could blurt out that Magneto had the aid of Emma Frost.

John looked at her curiously. "Huh?"

"I mean," Lorna quickly said, "he had a telepathic girl with him. It could be one of her mind tricks."

"To what aim?" Alex asked. "Wouldn't she be better served using her telepathy to try and knock us out instead."

_Hello?_ Lilandra asked again, uncertain if Alex was still inside the room. Being closer to the source of the telepathic emanations – John - was numbing her own psychic senses. All she could tell for certain at this proximity was that John was inside.

Alex didn't attempt to respond to her but turned to Lorna and John. "What do you think we should do?"

John looked at Lorna whilst simultaneously hovering her new cell phone over (courtesy of Marie Ange, they had all been outfitted with them to serve as non-suspicious communication devices). "Lorna, call the others and alert them. I don't want to risk mentally contacting them and having my message intercepted by our...visitor or her friends should she have any. Have them stake out the front and back."

Lorna nodded and began dialing Marie Ange, the most senior X-man present.

"Alex, I say we open the door and find out who she is," John said. "If she's just a fellow mutant who happens to be staying here and is concerned...then we thank her for her concern and tell her everything's okay. Then we send her on her way."

"And if she isn't?" he asked.

"Then Generation X will handle the rest," John said, glancing at Lorna.

"Gen X have got us surrounded," she confirmed. "They're ready."

"Okay," John said. "Alex, open the door. Lorna, in case of an attack, you be ready to shield."

"Right," Lorna said resolutely. "Just in case though, I want you to be prepared too, okay?"

"She's a telepath Lorna," John said. "But that doesn't rule out the possibility that she might have some physical ability or such. Or she might even have someone else with her. If she or they are hostile, it's your job to protect us from a possible physical threat. As for the possible telepathic danger – I'll have to shield against that."

Alex's eyebrows raised dubiously. "Can you do that?"

John gave him a look. "All telepaths are taught those basics at the school. Okay, sure my telepathy back then left some to be desired. But I **have** got the basic method down. And I'm willing to bet that with my current level of psionic output – I'll be able to do a fair job of it."

"Okay, okay," Alex said defensively. "I was just asking. Sheesh."

_Hello?_

John and Lorna nodded, signaling him that they were ready.

"I'm coming!" Alex called out, walked up to the door and turned the handle.

The door swung open to reveal a middle aged woman with raven hair. Immediately upon seeing her, John had a mental flashback to the first time he'd met her – in the mall's car park on the night his father had been abducted by the Morlocks. The memory was vivid – in fact it could be classified as eidetic, total recall. She was...

"Lilandra..." John trailed off.

Alex and Lorna's stances became a tad bit less defensive.

"You know her?" Alex asked.

"Not...exactly," John said. "But we've met...the night dad...went missing."

Lilandra Neramani. So her card had said, as John recalled. She was the director of Rebirth Center. Unconsciously his eyes trailed to her neck and sure enough she was wearing the symbol of her institution – the silver phoenix pendant. Before the latest turn of events it had been the plan of Xavier to infiltrate their mysterious organization and assess its true intent. As it now stood they had no clue as to the real aims of her group. For all they knew they could be just as bad as the Brotherhood.

"I see you remember me," Lilandra said, eying Alex and Lorna. "May I come in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, lady," Alex said.

"Very well," Lilandra conceded.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Like I said," Lilandra replied, "I'm here to help. I'm aware of your current telepathic crisis of sorts."

Both Alex and Lorna glanced at each other uneasily at that.

"No offense," John said, "but you really can't expect me to allow you into my mind. You're a complete stranger and to be honest I don't know just what your intentions are. For all I know, you might have some kind of cult thing going on. What with the _twice blessed_ talk and all -"

"Cult?!" Lorna gasped. She once more assumed a more defensive posture and stepped partially between John and Lilandra.

"Not that the word _cult_ in the sense you seem to figure is appropriate," Lilandra said. "But why does that word frighten you so? It's merely a root word meaning a set of a beliefs and practices and adherents of such beliefs and practices. The word _culture_ is derived from it."

"Enough with the etymology lesson," Alex said impatiently.

"Fine then," Lilandra said, before turning to John. "In regular circumstances I wouldn't be approaching the situation in such a brash manner. But as it is there isn't much choice. Your mind is quite unstable at the moment and you pose a danger to those around you, as well as yourself."

"We've got the situation under control," Alex said to that with as straight a face as he could manage.

Lilandra gave him a pointed look. "Do you now? Is that why the emanations from his mind have been steadily increasing in power and frequency for the last two days? Bang up job it is you're doing."

Lorna's eyes widened. "How did you know that? I mean – yeah you're a telepath. But there is a concept called range..."

"Yes there is," Lilandra said.

"What the hell **is** your range?" John asked. "And how did you find me?"

_Especially when Professor Xavier hasn't yet?_ John thought.

"Let's just say I used a non-conventional method," Lilandra said. "Anyhow, back to the matter at hand. Unless we do something to limit those telepathic surges of yours, the people around you may soon start to be affected. Not to mention that you yourself might be overwhelmed by **their** thoughts and wind up going all crazy. Already it's dampening telepathic communications in the area, making it difficult for other telepaths to communicate."

John tried to think of what his father would have him do. This Lilandra was an unknown in the equation. Sure, it would be great if she could indeed help reinstall the telepathic blocks on his mind. But considering the circumstances it was probably best not to take any chances. Quite frankly, Professor Xavier was the most talented telepath on the planet. The best. And John didn't want anyone but the best performing what amounted to psychic surgery on his mind.

Besides, as the Professor had pointed out, his mind was unique. Surely not something that Lilandra would have encountered before. Even with the best intentions things could go horribly wrong. At least Xavier had information from those tests he and Hank had run to help guide him. In any event, if things got too bad they still had the option of using the mutant suppressor drug he'd stolen. It would at least buy them some time and with any luck the others would have located them by then. Lilandra Neramani seemed to be an unnecessary risk.

"Thanks for the offer," John said. "But I'm going to have to pass."

"But you **must** reconsider," Lilandra began. "Surely you –"

"He's made his choice," Alex said. "Now if you don't mind..." he made to close the door but paused when John monopolized all their attention.

"Guys," John began. "We're being telepathically scanned. I sense at least three different minds trying to make it through the telepathic defenses I've placed about us."

Accusative eyes turned towards Lilandra, who immediately said, "Hey, I admit I didn't come here alone. But I've told my companions to back off and let me handle matters. I can assure you that it's not my people."

"She's right," John confirmed. "They seem familiar to me but I can't make them out."

"They could be the Prof-" Alex began, cutting himself off when he remembered that Lilandra was still there. "They could be the others."

"Maybe," John said. "But I'm keeping the defenses up. One of those telepaths makes me...uneasy." John turned toward Lilandra. "Look, I think it's time for you to go."

"But-" she began.

"Go!" Lorna snapped, shutting the door on Lilandra.

"Alert the rest of Gen X," John said to Lorna as soon as the door was shut. "I can't be absolutely sure. But one of the telepaths who were scanning us didn't strike me as a **friendly** sort. She could be that MALE telepath. We'd best be prepared for anything."

"Right," Lorna said, reaching for her phone to dial Marie Ange. She dialed and placed the device to her ear. A look of bewilderment swept across her face. "Stupid service here..." She hit redial and growled in frustration as once again the call didn't go through.

Alex reached for his phone and handed it to her. "Here. The antenna in this one seems to be stronger. The service signal bars are always a little higher on mine than on yours."

"Good idea," Lorna said, dialing once more on Alex's phone.

Before she could punch in the third digit, however, there was an earthshaking crash outside. Lorna instinctively put up a shield around them. And not a moment too soon as shards of broken glass blew inwards from the windows. Terrified screams could be heard from the outside as the motel's patrons ran for dear life. The surge of such strong emotions made John wince.

"Shit," Lorna swore. With the activation of her powers she could now sense it – an electromagnetic force blanketing the area that was **not** of her doing. No doubt it had been responsible for the cell phone trouble moments before. She quickly relayed this information to the others.

On hearing that bit of news John felt his legs weaken (still further after the jarring shock just before) and had to lean against the wall for support.

Alex ran to the now gaping hole where a window once stood and peered out. At the border of the motel's property lay a medium sized jet that currently was going up in smoke. Keen eyed as ever, Alex could make out the blue "4" painted onto it's side. It could only mean **one **thing.

"The Fantastic Four," he said in some surprise. "Their jet is outside. Crashed."

"What?" John asked, rushing to the window to see for himself. "Fantastic Four?!" John exclaimed, remembering the familiar mental patterns of the minds scanning them a little while ago. "I think...I think they're here! They must have went to the Fantastic Four for help!"

"Easy there," Alex said. "If what Lorna told us if true then Magneto is also out there."

"Yeah," Lorna said worriedly. "He must have crashed the plane. I sure hope they made it out okay."

"Of course they did," John said. "And even if they didn't, the Invisible Woman could have easily shielded them from impact. Her force shields are almost impenetrable I hear."

"Can you sense them?" Lorna asked.

John closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. "No. I just hear lots of...voices murmuring. Familiar thought patterns but nothing distinct. I guess it's the downside of this increased sensitivity. I sense **everything** and it's all mixed up. I can't selectively choose what I want to detect – it's all or nothing."

Some more blasts raided the air but the three of them couldn't see anything (due to the lights outside being blown apart by the shock wave created by the crashed aircraft).

"That sounded like it came from the front," Alex said. "They must be duking it out in the front parking lot. We'd better get moving."

"Yeah, we'll be at a disadvantage in a confined space," John said. "Besides, they'll have their hands full with Magneto and will probably need all the help they can get." At that John began walking towards the front door but was promptly stopped by Lorna.

"Whoa!" she said. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"To help -" John said before being interrupted by Alex.

"No, you're not," Alex said vehemently. "We're going to get you as far away from here as possible."

More explosions, quickly followed by shouts, could be heard in the distance.

"Okay, so we run," John said. "And Magneto just comes after us again. Over and over like a stuck record?"

Alex didn't know what to say to that.

"Your father would want us to get you away," Lorna said, trying to reason with her nephew.

"True," John said.

"I thought Magneto scared the hell outta you," Alex said, looking bewildered.

"Yeah, he does. But that's what courage means – doing something even though you might be scared shitless," John said, repeating something that Logan had once told his squad. "Pardon the language. Logan's words, not mine. Unless Magneto is put down hard he is just going to keep coming after me. And our running away must be doing wonders for his already over bloated sense of self-confidence. What if we end up being the ones who tilt the scale in our favor? Guys, I don't think I can live like this. I felt like I was going out of my mind these couple of days – and not just telepathically."

"I don't know..." Lorna trailed off, jumping a little as the ground shook beneath their feet.

"Look, if we intend to get anywhere fast we need to make it to the Hawk," John said, pointing with his hand. "And it's parked in the woods, which is quite a ways **that way** from the motel."

"He's right," Alex said. "We gotta go through the thick of the action anyway."

"How about we compromise?" John offered. "We try to make it to the jet and get the heck outta here. But if we can't – we kick ass, no holds barred."

Lorna and Alex looked at each other, saw no alternative, and nodded.

"Just one more thing," John said. "Lilandra said that I was radiating mental energy. It's how she found me apparently. The MALE telepath just might be able to track me down using those psionic pulses as a guide. So running might not help us much. And if Magneto brings down the Hawk while we're in it like he did to the Fantastic Four's plane – I really don't think either Lorna or I will be able to shield against the impact."

John looked at them both meaningfully. Finally, they crumbled.

"Oh alright," Alex said with a groan. "I guess there's really no choice is there?"

"No, I don't think there is," John said with repentant shake of his head. "I'm just sorry that you guys had to get dragged into all of this -"

"Stop right there," Lorna interrupted. "We don't want to end up arguing like before."

"Yeah, you're right," Alex agreed, leading the way to the back door. "We take no chances. Alright?"

"Right," Lorna and John said together.

"Let's do this then," Alex said, resignedly. "And try not to think of Scott tearing us all new ones when it's all over..."

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" Ken asked as he and the rest of Lilandra's number took cover behind two vans in the parking lot. "That guy with the cape over there is Magneto!"

One of the most wanted and infamous terrorists on the planet...

Across the car park an all out battle was being waged by Magneto, his henchmen and the MALE versus Professor Xavier, the X-men, Generation X and the Fantastic Four.

"I'm not exactly sure," Lilandra said, sighing in frustration as she tried to extract information from the minds in the area. "Thanks to Jonathan, all telepathic communication and probing is being dampened. He seems to be nervous and his mind is acting up even more. I have the distinct feeling that this has something to do with him though."

"I told you guys that you should have just tried to place blocks on his powers," Ken continued. "Instead of wasting time trying to talk with them. What the hell did **that** accomplish, eh? They shut the door in your face."

"We can't just go delving into people's minds without permission, Ken," Lilandra said. "Especially if we want them to trust us in the future. He would no doubt have detected something was off. He was able to tell that we were being scanned shortly before this brawl began."

"I'm sure if we had the time to explain things properly," Tessa said, "he would have listened. His mother was quite reasonable when we approached her. It's not your fault, Lilandra."

"You're right," Lilandra said. "Well, there's only one thing to do now. We have got to help them. I don't know what plans Magneto has for that boy but they can't be good. Let's go!"

At that, all five of them emerged from their hiding places and entered the fray...

* * *

With amazing agility the Human Torch executed perfect evasive maneuvers, dodging hex bolt after hex bolt that the MALE's Scarlet Witch threw at him. His luck soon came to an end though.

"What the hell?!" the Torch exclaimed in surprise as he found his flames being pulled away from his body and extinguished.

Behind him, Pyro was manipulating the Torch's flames and rendering him powerless. The Human Torch began to plummet down to the ground below.

"Johnny!" Susan a.k.a. The Invisible Woman cried out, temporarily turning her attention away from Toad (who she had repelled with her force field) in order to surround her brother in a protective force bubble and lower him down to safety away from any immediate attackers. Once that was done she ran around the corner of the building to make sure no one was lurking in the darkened area, waiting to surprise them.

"Ah!" she cried out as Toad took a cheap shot and tongue whipped the back of her knees whilst her attention was diverted.

The slimy green villain performed one of his gravity defying leaps, preparing to stomp the Invisible Woman into submission while she was winded from the initial assault. It was not to be, however, as a ray of energized plasma came streaking across the field, blowing him clear away and into a nearby clump of trees. The Invisible Woman quickly got to her feet in time to see three individuals running up to her position.

"Are you alright?" one of them, a blond man, asked.

The Invisible Woman nodded. "Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for the help." She scrutinized the other two quickly, immediately recognizing the red haired boy from the photograph the X-men had shared with them before their departure from the Baxter Building. "Jonathan Summers I presume."

The boy, clearly speechless at meeting one of his personal heroes, could only nod.

Lorna quickly introduced themselves. "I'm Lorna," she said. "And this is Alex, Scott's...er should I say Cyclops..."

"It's alright," the Invisible Woman replied. "We know who he is."

"Well, that's Alex," Lorna continued. "His brother."

"Okay," Susan said. "I want you three to stick with me. Alright?"

Finally John found his voice. "Yeah. You got it!" he said with admiration in his tone (as if the look on his face weren't enough).

Despite the dire circumstances, Alex found the time to nudge him and grin a tad bit wickedly. Lorna cleared her throat and the two of them reddened a little.

"Where's Magneto?" Lorna asked, looking around and not seeing the Master of Magnetism.

Thunder rumbled overhead at about the same time Susan pointed to the sky. "Storm blew him upwards into the lower atmosphere," Susan said. "She's trying her best to keep him there as long as she can. The rest of us are attempting to neutralize the others while he's unable to support them but it's no small task."

"But you're the Fantastic Four," John said. "You kick ass!"

"Even so," Susan said with a small smile, "They're remarkably well trained. I hear Mystique had a hand in that."

John nodded. "Yeah. We got her locked up in the Hawk for now."

"Where **is** the Hawk?" Susan asked.

Alex indicated the direction with his arm.

"Damn," Susan said. "To get there you'd have to-"

"We know," Lorna said. "We'd actually decided we might as well just make a stand here."

Something suddenly occurred to John. If he could find and convince Professor Xavier to remove the telekinetic blocks from his mind, then maybe the telekinetic equivalent of what had happened to his telepathy might occur. With the increased telekinetic power coming in a surge he might be able to use it offensively and help turn the fight. After all, look at what he did to the Danger Room. If anything, it might make Magneto think twice about coming after him again. "Where is Professor Xavier?"

"He's busy dealing with the MALE's telepath," Susan said, indicating the area around the corner of the building. "With all of the electromagnetism in the area her powers are being boosted. As if that weren't bad enough Professor Xavier also has to deal with Emma Frost and -"

Too late did Susan see Alex and Lorna shaking their heads vigorously behind John's back. At the mention of the name, Frost, John's blood really did run cold.

"Emma is here?" he asked tightly.

Susan nodded, quickly realizing that she had made a mistake in mentioning the renegade X-man. But it was pointless to try and cover it up now. "Yeah, she is. I understand you all have had some trouble with her turning on you."

"Oh yeah," Lorna said. She turned to John, who was by now fuming. "You okay, sweetie?"

"No, I am not!" John said angrily. The windows of several nearby cars shattered as his telekinetic powers flared, reflecting his state of mind. "I **told** them that Happy Valley was too **good** for that bitch! They shoulda sent her ass to jail! I'm sure the Professor coulda worked something out if he'd wanted to."

The mention of jail brought something else to Susan's memory. "Oh, one more thing," she said, bring them up to date. "Magneto also busted out Sabretooth and Avalanche from prison."

"This just keeps getting worse and worse," Alex groaned.

"I suppose I should be flattered that he thinks I'm such a threat." John said bitterly. "Come on, let's not waste anymore time and just do what we gotta do."

"My thoughts exactly," a new (male) voice said, intruding into the conversation.

All four turned in the direction of the sound to see three individuals standing in aggressive postures. One was so inhumanly obese that he could count as twenty and could only be the MALE member referred to as the Blob. The second was the flame manipulating Pyro, a ball of fire already hovering above his palm in anticipation of the upcoming fight. And the third, the one who had spoken, was a rather tall and muscular man whose entire body, save his head, was encased in dull gray, metallic body armor. He could only be the infamous Avalanche.

Without wasting anymore time the three of them charged. John and Alex had to leap out of the way as the incredibly fast and agile (for his size) Blob lunged at them with the intention of flattening them both under his bulk. At the same time Lorna took to the air to avoid being toppled by the seismic wave assault courtesy of Avalanche. Susan for her part was kept busy preventing her premature cremation at the hand of Pyro and his searing flames.

"Hold still!" Blob bellowed, getting to his feet and lunging at John again in vain.

"As if!" John shouted back as he jumped out of the way yet again.

_Thank God for agility training,_ John thought to himself.

Trying to distract the obese mutant away from John, Alex aimed a plasma blast at Blob's rear to good effect.

"Ow!" the fat one screamed, turning around to face Alex, his face a bloated and grotesque mask of rage. "I'm gonna pound ya into the ground for that!"

Alex said nothing in reply, just powered up once more and unleashed a steady beam of plasma to try and push back the ever advancing Blob...to little effect. The momentum Blob was traveling with was overcoming the repelling force and his thick blubber provided excellent protection from the searing nature of the beam.

"Hey, lard ass!" John shouted, trying to distract Blob (who was by then within ten feet of his uncle) without any luck. Finally he had to resort to telekinetically ripping out two metal benches from the ground and hurling them at the Blob's head. This was quickly followed by several trashcans, a concrete partition and finally a volley of bricks. All hit their target, serving as more as an annoyance than as a major blow.

"Fuck!" Blob swore, turning around once more to face John and thus lessening the pressure on Alex. "Two can play at that game!"

At that Blob punched his fist through the front window of a car next to him, got a solid grip on the metal body of it and threw it towards John, who (knowing he couldn't run away in time) instantly put up a shield. It was stopped in midair though by Lorna's magnetic manipulation.

John looked upwards and smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. The look Lorna gave Blob was a murderous one as, eyes blazing green, she hurled the car towards him, knocking him across the car park. When it wasn't enough to put him down for the count, she began using the car as a battering ram to pummel the chunk of blubber into submission. Some fifteen smacks later, Blob **finally** went down with a groan and a curse.

Lorna landed next to John's position and Alex quickly ran up to them. A short distance away Susan was holding her own, shielding herself from the torrent of flame Pyro dished out as well as attempting to squeeze Avalanche unconscious with her unseen force field. It was pretty evident that she was tiring though.

"We have to help her," Lorna said, taking to the air once more. "You stay here, John."

"But-"

"No arguments!" Lorna snapped, her eyes flashing green (which was always very intimidating).

"Yes, ma'am," was all he could say.

Alex followed after her, his hands already surrounded by a yellow glow as he primed up another plasma blast. Whilst John was distracted watching the scene unfold, a long, slithering tongue emerged from the nearby bushes along the ground. Toad, who had been thrown by Susan into the trees at the edge of the car park, had decided to skulk around until an opportunity to take someone by surprise presented itself. And it seemed like such an opportunity had finally come along as all of the adults were occupied, leaving Jonathan Summers alone for the moment.

The venomous tongue slithered silently, ever closer to the distracted boy's position. Just before Toad could succeed in ensnaring the boy, however, someone reached for his neck. The sliminess of his skin prevented them from getting a good grip, but the shock of it caused him to yelp...which was enough to alert John, who immediately turned around and saw the long tongue on the ground behind him.

"Damn!" he said, putting some distance between himself and it.

Moments later painful screams could be heard from the bushes, which also shook violently, as Toad was punched and kicked senseless by an unknown man (one of Lilandra's accomplices). John squinted, straining his eyes to get a better look in the darkness as an exceedingly tall, muscled up man dressed in simple blue jeans and a black tee emerged from the bushes dragging a dazed Toad out with him. As he stepped into the light something around his neck glinted. Upon closer visual examination John saw that it was one of the pendants that Lilandra and her people wore.

The man tossed Toad onto the ground and then grimaced as he saw the state of his fists and forearms, covered as they were in the foul slime of the amphibious mutant.

"Ugh," he groaned, wiping his hands furiously on the back of his tee shirt. When he was finished he gave Toad one final kick to the side to make sure he was incapacitated and then walked towards John. "You alright?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I take it you're with Lilandra?"

The man nodded. "Yeah. Name's Cal."

John opened his mouth the introduce himself but didn't get the chance to as an electromagnetic force field materialized between them, courtesy of Lorna.

"Get back from that guy," Alex called out.

John complied but pointed to the unconscious Toad saying, "Toad was about to try a fast one behind my back. But Cal over there stopped him. He's with Lilandra."

"Oh. I still think we should watch him though," Lorna whispered, before lowering the shield.

"Uh, thanks for your help," Alex said, feeling obliged say it even though he didn't trust the newcomer.

"No problem," Cal replied, while walking over to a sign, ripping it out of the ground and bending the metal pole upon which it was hoisted. "You all had better get moving. I'll just tied these four up."

Susan nodded, then turned to her charges. "Alright. Professor Xavier explained to us all about the telepathic thing you got going on, Jonathan. So I know the opposing telepaths will likely be able to track you. But I'm still going to try and sneak you guys outta here by rendering you invisible. It might not work but it's worth a shot. Okay?"

The three of them were agreeable. Not that John had much hope that it would do much good anyway.

"Okay, here goes," Susan said. "You might find it a little awkward to coordinate your movements at first since you won't be able to see your limbs. But it's easy to adapt. And here...we...go..."

* * *

The sound of Storm screaming drew all eyes upwards to the sky. A beam of electromagnetic force emanated from above, blasting the Weather Witch down to the earth below. Before she could collide with terra firma, her descent was slowed and finally stopped courtesy of Julian's/Hellion's telekinesis. He levitated her barely moving form behind the relative safety of the now ruined motel's walls.

"Ororo," Julian called desperately as he began to check her vitals. A thin trickle of blood was issuing from her nose but thankfully her pulse was strong and regular and she was breathing on her own, if somewhat laboriously.

She stirred, eyes resuming their regular azure tint.

"Ororo, can you hear me?" Julian asked, squeezing her hand partly for attention and partly for comfort.

A strained look of focus appeared on her face. "Just…stunned…" She struggled to continue. "…manipulated iron in blood." It was all she could manage and finally slumped unconscious. Julian, however, got the gist of her brief explanation.

Breathing a sigh of relief that things were not worse with her, Julian set her down gently on the ground, peeked around the corner and dedicated his attention to the fray. Magneto had by then descended from the sky, surrounded by a brilliantly white and aggressively pulsing glow. His appearance resulted in him being targeted by a variety of ranged attacks courtesy of the gathered X-men and Fantastic Four – not the least of which were full strength optic blasts courtesy of Cyclops, and salvo after salvo of fireballs launched by the Human Torch. The air around the Master of Magnetism shimmered as his signature magnetic shield coalesced from the ether, encasing him in a near impenetrable bubble that showed no signs of weakening.

Distracted by the goings on of the battle – the second really major one that Generation X had ever faced (the recent mission at Alkali being the first) – Julian failed to notice that he was being targeted for attack himself by one of the MALE, a girl who seemed to have a penchant for tight, fitted red leather. The bolt of probability altering energy she hurled his way, however, did not get a chance to strike its mark having been intercepted by a telekinetic shield that materialized between him and it.

"Dammit!" the Scarlet Witch swore at her failed attempt to eliminate one of the opposing side's prime defensive members.

Julian quickly turned at the sound of her voice to find a man (in his early twenties or so) to his right, and a shield between them and the Scarlet Witch (who was by then blasting the barrier with bolt after bolt in the hopes of wearing it and its maker down).

"Who the hell are you?" Julian asked, getting into a defensive stance.

"Name's Ken. And I'm the guy who just saved your ass," the unknown man answered a tad bit sarcastically. "Duh."

Julian opened his mouth to say something to that but was forestalled.

"Yes – I know you must be confused," this Ken said. "No – I and my people not with them. Yes – we're here to help. No – you can't afford to **not** trust us. And yes – we'll explain when things calm down. Okay?"

Julian nodded somewhat dumbly, risking a glance behind his shoulder at the main battle. Squinting a little, he could just make out two unknown women in the distance who were standing next to Professor Xavier. All three were facing Emma Frost (who had assumed her diamond form to render herself immune to their combined telepathic might) and the MALE telepath, Wits, who was on her knees grasping her head…doing her utmost to maintain her defenses but obviously failing. Since the Professor seemed willing to accept the aid of these newcomers, Julian put his reservations aside.

"Look," Ken finally said. "I'm kinda new to this telekinetic thing and can't maintain this shield forever. It's taking up a fair bit of my focus anyway. So would you mind dealing with -"

"Got it," Julian said, focusing his telekinetic grasp on the struggling Scarlet Witch. He throttled her for a bit before shutting her mouth and nostrils. Eventually, she passed out from lack of oxygen and he flung her back out into the car park. She collided with the ground in a manner that looked to be most painful, bumped once or twice, eventually stabilizing in an unnatural position. "Oops," Julian said nonchalantly. "I sure hope she didn't break anything."

"Your…friend over there…" Ken asked, pointing to the still unconscious Storm. "Is she okay? Can we leave her here?"

Julian nodded. "Yeah, it's about as safe a place as any. She's just stunned."

"Good," Ken replied, pointing to the former car park. Magneto had since begun levitating the wrecked shells of motor vehicles into the air. "Cuz I really think we should get our asses over there."

* * *

"Fall back!" Logan's shout rang across the frenzied battlefield. "Take cover behind the building and spread out!"

The X-men, Mr. Fantastic, The Thing and the Human Torch followed his command, dragging the wounded with them behind the ruined motel. Magneto smirked wryly at the thought of a building in shambles possibly being able to protect them from him. With a mere gesture the very foundations of what was left of the motel shattered and so did the structure itself.

The X-men had no choice but to hightail it into the nearby woods, taking the unconscious Storm with them (as they'd seen her lying on the ground). The trees, however, were none too sturdy so they couldn't be relied upon to serve as effective cover.

"So much for **that** idea," Johnny Storm/The Human Torch said with some sarcasm. He was all for standing his ground and fighting to the last – not retreating a.k.a. running away.

"Surrender the boy to me, X-men," Magneto's voice boomed overheard even before he came into view, "and I might just spare your lives...even after the considerable inconvenience you have put me through. You can't really ask for a better deal than that now can you?"

No one bothered to gratify him with a reply, and so another car came sailing through the air aimed right towards their location. Remy and Hank were only saved from being flattened by the quick actions of Kitty/Shadowcat, who rendered them intangible just in the nick of time.

Hellion, Skids and Ken immediately raised their respective shields providing temporary respite from further bombardments, allowing those gathered some breathing room and time to regroup and plan.

The loud crashes and earthshaking tremors finally proved to be enough to rouse Storm and she stood, supported by Marie Ange/Tarot and Alison Blaire/Dazzler.

"Any sign of John so far?" Ororo asked, finally over her previous near paralysis.

Scott shook his head. "No. Thankfully. Maybe Alex and Lorna managed to get him outta here."

"Incorrect," the newcomer known as Lilandra said with certainty.

Professor Xavier nodded in agreement. "He's still around here somewhere. His psychic emanations are blanketing the area. I can't seem to communicate with him…or anyone else for that matter."

"At least the telepathic attack frequencies haven't been affected," the woman accompanying Lilandra said. "For now anyway."

Professor Xavier nodded, thankful for small blessings, and continued. "John's telepathic sphere of influence is by now quite large, so pinpointing him down to one small area will be difficult – which may actually be a godsend. Just in case Emma Frost were to attempt to track him. She's in diamond form for the time being, but goodness knows for how long she'll be willing to sacrifice her telepathy for durability."

The Weather Witch looked around at the individuals around her. There were three newcomers – one man and two women – but some of her comrades were missing. "The others?"

"Probably around the back," Logan replied. "Can't say for sure since we can't link up with the comm. badges. Magneto's powers fried 'em."

"I haven't seen Sue since she saved my hide from that chick in red leather earlier," Johnny said, sounding worried.

Indeed, the Fantastic Four were down to three.

"Two of my people are unaccounted for as well," Lilandra added.

"Well, at least the MALE's numbers have dwindled too," Scott said. "Blob, Pyro and Toad have vanished."

"Not to mention Avalanche," Tarot said with some relief. "He could have caused some real problems right about now. We so don't need to deal with death from above **and** below."

"Damn shame Magneto came down on us when he did," Logan grumbled. "I almost had Sabretooth."

"Alright, people. We're wasting time." Scott said authoritatively, putting them all into focus again. "For the time being, we have to deal with Magneto, Emma Frost and that speedy guy – er – what's he call himself again?"

"Quicksilver," Professor Xavier helpfully provided.

"Right," Scott continued. "Them three. We won't worry about the others for now, but are not to assume they're out of commission. First thing's first – we get rid of his support. Skids, we're going to need that frictionless force field of yours to deal with Quicksilver. He needs a running surface and if you _provide_ him with a frictionless one he won't be going anywhere fast. Then it's a simple matter for anyone with a ranged attack to take him out."

Skids nodded. "Right, I understand. So basically I spread my field all across the ground around him."

Scott nodded. "You got it. Now as to Emma Frost – she's currently immune to telepathy but super strong and durable. The best person for the job I'd wager would be The Thing." Scott turned towards the hulking orange brute.

"But won't ya need my help with Magneto?" Ben asked, a little surprised that he was being asked to handle Frost when he felt his immense strength could be put to better uses.

"Emma may be superhumanly strong now, but against a brute force of sufficient potency she cannot resist," Professor Xavier said, recalling how easily she was dispatched by Colossus while in her diamond form. "You are such a force Mr. Grimm. I'm confident that you will single handedly be able to deal with her as long as she's in her diamond form and can't access her telepathy. Against Magneto however…well no offense…but brute force will be more of a liability."

"Yeah," Johnny said patting Ben's back in mock consolation. "Defeating Magneto will take tact and skill, Ben. So let us handle it, huh."

"Watch it, Johnny," Reed said with a warning edge to his voice, playing peacekeeper now that Sue wasn't there to assume the role. "The first order of business should be to get rid of his shield," Reed continued. "And the fact that it's magnetic in nature has given me an idea."

"What?" Ororo asked hopefully.

"Well, magnetic fields have two points of origin – a north pole and a south pole," Reed explained. "Nearest to those points the field is strongest. But the area that is at maximum distance away from those points is the weakest."

"Of course…" Hank said, feeling like kicking himself for never having seen the obvious.

"You're losing your touch, Hank," Reed said with a small smirk.

"But how on earth do we figure out where those points are?" Ken asked.

"Well, since they are the strongest parts of the field," Reed says, "it would seem logical that Magneto will have one of those poles located directly in front of him to protect against frontal attack. His style is to **face** his enemies head on. So he'll want his front to be well protected."

"You're right," Logan said. "That's where most of the attacks will come from too."

"And I'm guessing," Reed said, "that the next point might be to his back, to protect against a sneak attack."

"Not to mention," Hank said, "that since magnetic poles need to be directly **opposite** to each other – if one's to the front, then the other **must** be to the back. What were you saying about **my** touch, Reed?"

"Touche," Reed replied. "So all we need to do-"

"But why not the side?" Julian asked. "Why can't the poles be located to Magneto's sides?"

"Oh even **I** know **that** one," Logan said with some pride. "All magneto has to do is glance sideways to see threats and deal with them. But he can't see to the back of him for nothin'. So having his…pole to his back takes precedence over having 'em to the sides. Right?"

"Right," Hank confirmed. "I'm impressed, Logan."

"Now the field will still be quite durable even at its points of weakness," Reed warned. "So don't anyone think that this will be easy. But at least now we might have some more luck getting through to him if we focus our attacks near a point of weakness in the field."

Scott nodded. "You heard the man. Avoid attacking Magneto directly to the front or the back. Aim for the sides, directly below or above – but watch out for a possible counterstrike. Any questions?"

Kitty's hand went up.

"Yes?" Scott asked.

"Er, don't you think Magneto's being a little **too** quiet all of a sudden?" she asked.

She was right – the bombardment had since stopped without any of them noticing it. It was not like Magneto to withdraw once he had committed to an attack, so they had to assume that he was up to something.

"Alright, we move out now," Scott said. "Keep your eyes open and be ready for anything."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the woods on the other side of the motel compound…

John, Alex and Lorna were being led towards the Hawk by Susan. All were under the influence of her powers, and thus completely invisible. It turned out that she had been able to sneak them past the battlefield after all. Alex and Lorna were grateful, but a part of John was a little disappointed that he would not be a part of the fight. Especially as it was a fight that hinged upon **him** in the first place.

They'd managed to sneak out of the compound and into the surrounding woods. The aim was to circle around one of the smaller hills to put as much distance between them and the fight, and then head towards the Hawk where Alex, Lorna and John were to take off and go as far away as possible – like the X-men leadership would no doubt have insisted upon had they been the ones to find John.

Ahead of the other three, Susan paused and whispered, "Guys, stop."

Alex, Lorna and John obeyed immediately.

"What is it?" Lorna asked, in a whisper herself.

Susan looked around, scanning the shadowy surroundings of the woods. "I just thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything," Alex said, checking the vicinity for himself.

"Me neither," John added, dismissing Susan's concern.

Susan finally shook her head. "Must just be my nerves acting – "

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence. She was, however, proven wrong. A tall, muscular male figure with wild blond locks, sharp pointed fingers and feline eyes lunged at her with blurring speed. Invisible though she was, he hit his mark and brought her down beneath him. Concentration broken, she faded back into view – as did her three charges.

"Just because I can't **see** ya," Sabretooth said maliciously, "don't mean I can't **smell** ya." He took a dramatically long sniff of her hair. "Love your shampoo. You smell mighty fine by the way."

"And you smell like a wet dog," Susan replied, grimacing as the man above rubbed against her in an obscene manner.

"Susan!" Lorna shouted, arm raised to blast Sabretooth away from his captive.

Alex held her back. "Don't! He's got a real tight grip on her. If you knock him back he'll just take her with him."

"And he just might slash her out of spite too," John warned.

Sabretooth tightened his grip on Susan and brought one hand up to her neck. Claws extended from his fingertips and they were poised at the Invisible Woman's jugulars. "Don't be tryin' any of your force field tricks," he said, lightly raking his claws against the soft skin of her neck for emphasis. "Unless you think you can form one before I can rip your throat out." He then turned towards the other three. "Ah, so there's the little runt."

John stepped back a few paces, mental fingers just on the telekinetic trigger in case Sabretooth were to try something.

"Guys," Susan said, "head for the jet."

"Shut up you!" Sabretooth snapped, throttling Susan, before turning to the others once more. "You're going to lose anyway you slice it. So, why don't you just hand the runt over and that way you lose one -" Sabretooth shook Susan a little to drive his point home, "instead of two…or more."

"We can't just leave her here," John whispered to Alex and Lorna, not taking his eyes of Sabretooth's claws for even an instant.

"**We** won't," Alex responded. "**You** will. Go on to the jet, sit tight and wait for us."

"But –"

The look Alex gave him brooked no disobedience and John knew when he was beaten. He slowly began to withdraw from the scene, which did not sit well with Sabretooth. He tossed Susan aside and lunged.

"Run!" Lorna shouted, manipulating her magnetic force field to try and ensnare the feral mutant.

Alex meanwhile was checking Susan's condition while Lorna held Sabretooth at bay. She had hit her head pretty hard on a tree trunk upon being thrown and was knocked out. Aside from that she appeared to be unhurt.

"We can handle him," Lorna said to the stalling John. "We'll meet you at the Hawk. Now go!"

John nodded stiffly, turned and ran.

* * *

"I've been expecting you," Mystique said with a smile as Magneto stepped into the Hawk (after manipulating its metal doors open).

After following his fleeing adversaries into the wooded area surrounding the motel compound, Magneto had detected a rather sizeable mass of metal located somewhere in said forest. It was small matter for him to guess that it could only be the jet that Jonathan Summers and the others had fled in. It was his intention to disable any possible means of escape (quietly so that none would realize it until it was too late). Finding Mystique inside the aircraft, however, was a welcome surprise.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Magneto replied, releasing her restraints. "But I had to make a few stops before coming here. And it's been one inconvenience after the other. It was purely by chance that we even found this location in the first place."

Mystique wrung her raw wrists as her shackles fell off with a clatter. The mutant power suppressors she had been dosed with had not yet worn off. She wasted no time in informing Magneto of this fact.

"Pity," Magneto said. "You, of course, are an able martial artist. But considering we're also up against the Fantastic Four…and some other people…I'd have much preferred that you were fully empowered."

"Fantastic Four? Other people?" Mystique asked confusedly.

"Oh yes," Magneto said. "But you'll see soon enough. We'd best be on our way. I haven't seen or heard heads or tails of that boy since we arrived and the clock is ticking. After all the ruckus we raised it will only be a matter of time before the authorities arrive at the scene. After you."

Mystique nodded and walked towards the door. At the threshold, however, she stopped suddenly and shut the (partially open) door, turning around with a grin that was both devious and grateful (at their luck).

"What is it?" Magneto asked, stepping forward, ready to go on the offensive.

"Peep through the glass and see for yourself," she said mysteriously as she stepped aside.

Magneto shrugged and approached the small glass panel on the door. Several seconds later he too smirked. He turned around to see Mystique with her finger across her lips and a syringe in her hand.

"Shackle me up again so he doesn't see me loose. That way he won't suspect anything as soon as he enters," she whispered softly. "And hide in the side cabin. I will distract him and then you do the rest with **this**." She tossed the syringe of the self-same mutant suppressor drug that she had been dosed with to Magneto.

Together they assumed their positions and waited for Jonathan Summers to enter the Hawk…

* * *

"I don't get it," Scott grumbled as he and some others reassembled in what was the front car park of the motel. "Where the hell did Magneto get to?"

By then all of Lilandra's accomplices had joined the larger group. It was verified that Avalanche, Pyro, Blob and Toad were all tied up thanks to Cal. Quicksilver had since been taken down by Skids, as was the Scarlet Witch courtesy of Julian. Wits, the MALE telepath, had not yet recovered from Professor Xavier's, Lilandra's and Sibyl's psychic stun. Emma Frost lay on the ground, muttering weakly in her regular form, after having been beaten into submission by The Thing minutes before.

The X-men for the most part were avoiding Emma as much as they could, choosing to leave her to The Thing (in case she were to try making a dash for it) and Professor Xavier who (though not immediately present) was keeping a telepathic lookout for any attacks she might make. Everyone knew that if they focused on Emma at the moment they'd likely lose their cool and waste valuable time and energy, berating her for the fact that she was working with Magneto (on so heinous a mission as the murder of a minor).

This only left Sabretooth and Magneto still unaccounted for.

"Any luck?" Scott asked Ororo as she swooped down from above.

"None whatsoever," Ororo said with regret at the fruitlessness of her aerial reconnaissance.

Scott let out a deep, frustrated breath and leaned against the not too sturdy wall of the motel. "Dammit." The X-men leader turned to the small group of Generation X members (accompanied by Hank and Remy) who were returning from carrying out a ground search. "How about you guys?"

"No sign of Magneto," Remy replied, adding more sympathetically. "Or John and the others."

"The thought of Sabretooth unaccounted for makes me nervous," Hank said. "Especially due to his healing factor. Even if someone were to have seriously wounded him and he fled – it's just a small matter of time before he's in top fighting form again. He's out there somewhere – and so are John, Alex, Lorna and Susan. Forget Magneto for now, we need to comb the woods around here and try to find Jonathan and the others manually."

"We cannot afford to split up into small groups and enter those woods," Scott insisted. "That would make us prime pickings for Sabretooth's tactics. He can see better in the dark, smell us before we even get close to him, is stronger and faster than the overwhelming majority of us…not to mention has far more experience than Generation X. It would be sending them like sheep to be slaughtered."

Personally, though, Scott agreed with Hank. If it were only up to him then he'd be out in the woods searching for his family. But as things stood he was the team leader and he couldn't in all clear conscience order such an action that carried unreasonable risk to the safety of the team.

"In any event," Ororo said, "Logan is already in the woods trying to track them. He's the best shot at it that we have – especially in this light. The rest of us **must** maintain a unified front of defense for whatever Magneto is planning. We don't have access to proper communication tech – so if we split up and something arises…each group may not be alerted in time."

"Fine," Hank acquiesced. "I just don't like it."

Scott nodded and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shocked shout from Kitty and a surprised grunt from The Thing.

"Cyclops!" Kitty shouted. "Something's happening to Miss Frost!"

All eyes drew towards the form of Emma Frost, which was surrounded by a ring of orange light. It took a moment for what was happening to register, and even then only in the minds of the senior X-men and Gamma Squad members (who had seen it happen and experienced it during the recent Alkali Lake mission).

It was the work of the MALE's remote teleporter. In the next instant, before anyone could act, Emma Frost was engulfed by an orange aura and simply vanished from sight. A shout from the other side of the ruined building rang out moments afterwards, with Julian running in from around the corner to announce that Avalanche and the MALE members on that side had also been teleported away.

All those present assumed defensive stances and gathered together in one place, expecting anything now that the MALE and Brotherhood were regrouped.

_X-men_, came the mental voice of Professor Xavier over the telepathic band.

_Professor_, Scott responded, _you've finally managed to break through the telepathic blockade. Can you locate the oth –_

_No, I didn't break through the blockade, Scott,_ Xavier interjected, mental dread coloring his thought patterns. _It's just __**stopped**__ all of a sudden._

_But what about John? _Ororo asked.

_I…I can't sense him,_ Xavier replied. _The interference is gone, and I've managed to locate Alex, Lorna and Susan, they're in the woods…but there's no trace of Jonathan. I sense that Magneto's cronies are in the woods as well, to the north, and -_

"Everyone!" Scott shouted, cutting off the mental discourse with the Professor. "We're going into the woods. Follow my lead!"

"Wait," Hank cautioned, gripping Scott's arm. His enhanced hearing had detected a faint, mechanical sound.

Scott frowned impatiently, not wanting to waste anymore time. "What is it?"

"Sounds like an…engine powering up…" Hank said thoughtfully. Then it hit him. He turned towards Marie Ange. "Where exactly did you hide the Hawk?"

Her eyes widened and she pointed to the north. "About a mile that way."

By then the sound of the Hawk's engines had intensified to the point that everyone was able to hear it – enhanced hearing or not. Overheard in the northern skyline several lights could be seen glowing against the backdrop of the mountains.

"It's the jet!" Kitty exclaimed, looking from one to the other of the senior X-men (who were temporarily in shock as they took in what was happening).

Scott was the first to recover. "Everyone who's flight capable – engage and bring down the Hawk! Everyone else, follow me!"

Storm, Hellion, Lilandra, Ken, Hotshot and Torch took off into the air, leaving the rest to give chase on foot…

* * *

John stirred in his seat slightly as he regained consciousness. When he came to, he realized that his arms and legs had been shackled by solid metal restraints – no doubt courtesy of Magneto. It took a few moments for him to piece together what had happened. He remembered opening the Hawk's hatch door and entering the jet. He had warily went to check on the ever sneaky Mystique to make sure she was still safely tied down. He'd gotten into a little cuss out with her…and then he felt a pricking sensation to the neck. It was quickly followed by a sudden surge of dizziness and he'd blacked out.

And now here he was tied down to a seat in the Hawk with – he looked around – members of the MALE and the Brotherhood sitting up front. For a moment he was too shocked to do anything but stare with his mouth open. But then he remembered his survival training and figured it would be better to not let them realize that he was awake. And so quickly shut his eyes, even though every instinct in his body was against him letting them out of his sight.

It was all too plain to him that he'd been injected with mutant suppressor drugs. The telepathic droning that he was becoming accustomed to earlier was completely silenced. The individuals up front, however, were anything but quiet. They seemed to be debating something or other and John didn't have to strain too hard to hear what they were saying.

"I say we stick to the original plan," Mystique said emphatically.

Emma Frost scoffed. "Yes, when in doubt just kill 'em all. And here I was thinking you were one of the big brains in the Brotherhood. I would have expected that primitive sort of thinking from Sabretooth. Not from you."

"Hey," the aggrieved Sabretooth responded (and was ignored).

"Miss Frost's idea has merit," Magneto said, turning to Mystique. "If it's possible that we can permanently disable his powers without killing him then –"

"With all due respect, Erik," Mystique interrupted, "she's a former X-man."

"Emphasis on **former**," Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"His father makes her panties wet," Mystique said without hesitation.

Emma gasped. "I beg your pardon!" she said after recovering her speech.

Avalanche, on hearing this, burst out into loud laughter (in addition to several members of the MALE). He slapped Sabretooth on the back consolingly. "No wonder you ain't had any luck with her, dude. She's into pretty boys. You never stood a chance."

They laughed once more, this time at Sabretooth.

Sabretooth bared his teeth and growled menacingly at them, before breaking down and laughing at Emma's expression along with everyone else.

A stern glance from Emma, that promised pain, shut them up eventually.

Mystique continued, "How do we know she's not trying to keep him alive to score points…so she can go back to them or something?"

"After what I've done – helping you lot – do you **really** think they will forgive me?" Emma asked incredulously.

Mystique scoffed. "Well, they **are** a bunch of goody-two shoes."

"Well, I'm sure I've come too far to turn back now," Emma said, the slightest bit of regret in her tone. "Anyway, my position still stands. The only reason you want to kill him is to get his powers out of the way. But if you surgically modify the parts of his brain that control his powers, you needn't kill him."

"So we lobotomize the kid," Mystique said. "And he ends up as a vegetable for life. How much more merciful an alternative to death is that? If it were me I'd rather be put out of my misery."

"Well it's **not** you," Emma argued. "And just think about it – how many times in the past have you lot gotten away scot free due to the X-men pulling their punches with you? If you kill Scott's son, do you **really** think you will be shown any mercy ever again?"

A murmur started up among them. Emma pressed home her point. "For instance, Sabretooth, wasn't it Scott who stopped Logan from gutting you like a fish, and instead left you in the hands of the authorities? And even **you** Magneto – some of the X-men were all in favor of finishing you once and for all after the Liberty Island stunt. Do you think Charles will argue to spare your life in future if you were to kill Jonathan Summers now? Even **if** he did, who the hell would listen to him?"

Her words seemed to be having an impact. "You never know when in the future you might somehow benefit from their **goody-two shoes** mannerisms – their single greatest weakness. But all that will come to an end if you **murder** that boy," Emma concluded.

"Fine," Mystique said quietly. "Let's assume for a moment that I agree with you – what if we operate on him, return him to the X-men and then they reverse what we've done? They **do** have healers you know."

"Look at his father," Emma said quickly. "His brain is damaged permanently from the accident he had as a child, such that he can't turn off his powers. Have they ever been able to heal him? I don't think their best healer has the skill to properly mend that level of brain trauma or poor Scott wouldn't still be imprisoned behind his visor. "

"So," Avalanche said, "we do the same thing but in reverse? **Damage** his brain so that he can't turn **on** his powers."

"Well," Emma said, "basically, yes. Although **damage** is not the word I'd prefer to use. Of course we'll need to have a neurosurgeon's assistance. But that will only be a matter of some mind control to secure the cooperation of one, if they want to be stubborn about it."

His heart pounding as if to break out of his chest, John listened with bated breath at the conversation taking place up front. As if what they were planning for him weren't shocking enough, there was the fact that Emma Frost was arguing in favor of keeping him alive! Granted, she had not actually tried to kill him before (merely get him committed to an institution) – but it was still surprising.

_As long as there is life, there is hope,_ John thought to himself in an effort to reign in his courage. _Isn't that what the Professor always says? Things __**could**__ be worse. They could have already killed me and been done with it. There's still time._

John refused to think about the fact that (since the Fantastic Four's plane had been downed) Magneto had made off with the only long distance transport the X-men had access to. That for all he knew the X-men and Fantastic Four could have suffered massive casualties in the (unknown) time he was out of it. To brood upon those things would have resulted in succumbing to despair, which he couldn't afford. And so his mind resorted to an oft used coping mechanism – denial. Breathing slowly and deeply (both to calm his nerves as well as maintain the façade of sleep) John listened on as Magneto and his cronies fleshed out their insidious plans…

* * *

Lilandra, Ken, the Torch, Hellion, Storm and Hotshot swooped down to ground level, landing at the clearing that formerly accommodated the Hawk. Their chase had proven ineffectual, as they suspected it would considering that the Hawk was able to fly at supersonic speeds.

The other X-men, as well as Reed, Johnny and Ben of the Fantastic Four had by then arrived at the clearing. In addition, Susan, Alex and Lorna had made it out of the woods on the other side, and were in the process of approaching their comrades. Upon stumbling out of the trees they were shocked (to say the least) at seeing an empty space where they were expecting the Hawk.

"Susan," Alex said, "you aren't by any small chance making the jet invisible are you?"

"No," she replied. "I'm afraid not."

"Damn," Alex said resignedly. "I didn't think so. I guess we're stranded here for the time being."

All three of them were currently working on the assumption that John had been instructed by someone else to initiate the Hawk's autopilot and get as far away as possible, leaving everyone and everything behind.

The three of them rushed towards the gathering in the center of the clearing. Ororo was the first to take notice of their arrival.

"Alex, Lorna, Susan," Ororo greeted, taking in the blood on Alex and Susan's clothing. "Are you two alright?"

They nodded. "Yeah, it's not our blood. I had to impale Sabretooth with a force spike. He ran off screaming like a girl," Susan explained. "What's up, Ororo? Where's the jet?"

Her look darkened. "I'm afraid it's been stolen. Magneto and his accomplices must have made off with it and –"

"Oh my God!" Lorna exclaimed on hearing the news. "We told John to go to the jet!" She ran past Ororo looking for any sign of him. There was none to be found. The expressions on everyone's face told her all she needed to know.

Alex went after Lorna, who was by then squatting next to Scott on the far edge of the clearing.

"Scott?" Alex asked, noting the vacant look on his brother's face.

The elder Summers sibling was sitting on the ground at the edge of the clearing, his back leaning on a tree for support. Everyone else was at the center of the clearing, busily strategizing and trying to come up with a course of action. Since he, as leader, was incapable at the moment, Professor Xavier and Ororo were handling things.

"It's over," Scott said tiredly without looking up.

"What do you mean it's over?" Alex asked incredulously, stooping at Lorna's side.

"I mean he's dead, Alex!" Scott said tightly.

Lorna gasped. "Scott! Come on now. We don't know that -"

"Don't we?" Scott asked. "Magneto teleported alla his lackeys away **moments** before John's telepathic field went offline. And then the next thing we know the fucking jet took off. John is nowhere to be found. The Professor can't sense him even though all telepathic functions have been restored. Do the math."

"Listen to me," Alex said insistently. "We have to believe that he's still alive."

"Really? Like Magneto wouldn't have killed him the first chance he got," Scott replied sarcastically. "Like he tried to in the Subbasement."

"Think about it, Scott," Alex continued. "Magneto doesn't need a jet for transport. He's got that remote teleporter person."

"That's right," Lorna said quickly. "The only logical reason he would have stolen the jet would have been to impede your pursuit."

"Which," Alex went on, "would make no sense if he had already…done what he came to do. Once his objective was accomplished he could have simply teleported himself and everyone else away. He wouldn't have bothered to steal the jet unless he thought you could make use of it to somehow stop him from completing his objective."

"He probably caught John," Lorna admitted. "But why would he worry about you guys catching up to him if he'd already did what he came to do?"

"Because he knows what we'll do to him when we catch him," Scott replied with a dark look. "What we shoulda done to him a long time ago."

Lorna shook her head at the sight of what Scott had been reduced to. "Since when has Magneto ever backed down from a fight? I know it's hard, Scott, but John needs you to be strong now more than ever." This had little effect, so Lorna pointed to the others in the center of the clearing. "And they need their leader."

"For God's sake, Scott!" Alex exclaimed. "Work with us here will ya! John has to be alive. The signs clearly point to that." He caught hold of his brother's shoulder and gave him a good, strong shake. "You're giving up too easily! And that's not like you at all!"

Scott seemed to see the state of Alex's clothes for the first time. "You're bleeding."

"It's not mine," Alex said, sighing. "Focus, Scott."

_X-men…_

Everyone in the clearing perked up as a mental presence made itself felt.

"That sounded like Betsy," Lorna whispered.

_Yes, yes it's working!_

Alex nodded. "Yep. It's her."

_Everyone, give me a moment to establish a telepathic link up,_ came the mental voice of Professor Xavier, _so we can all communicate more effectively…_

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, that's Chapter Nine. Personally I don't think it's quite up to par. I think if I had some more time and wasn't so tired these days that it could have been a little better. But it's just been so long since I last updated, I figured I might as well post the thing rather than keep anyone waiting for much longer.

I just know that certain avid readers will make mention of a few things in this chapter. So lemme say it right now – yes, I know that the Fantastic Four are not mutants (born with an X-gene) but **mutates** (humans whose DNA has been altered by some sort of environmental factor – like cosmic radiation). So when I had Magneto call them "cheap, mutant **knock offs**…" I wasn't under the impression that they were mutants. Hello, KNOCK OFFS. There, that's for alla the nit picky ones, lol.

Once again, I'd love to hear comments, criticisms and ideas on future developments.

Thank you everyone who has borne such patience with me since 2007 (in some cases) with this story. Your emails and IM messages never fail to perk me up! Oh, and the people on who actually take the time to leave a review :P Well, that's it for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Read First:** Hey there, guys and girls! Surprised to see me? It's been over a year, I know. And what a crazy year for me it has been. Thank you so much those of you who bear with my long absences and unpredictable updates, especially those who check in on me and send me emails or reviews! I had most of this done a while back but had to find the drive and time to sit down and finish it.

For those of you reading this at Nifty, I will keep updating it there but I don't hang around those archives as much and I don't know if I might just stop updating there in the future. As for the Fanfiction Archives…I don't know if I want to stay here either. It came to my attention (thanks Britney!) that a user on Fanfiction, calling himself freakfaze, has stolen this story and brazenly passed it off as his own, claiming he wrote it as an aspiring new author. I wonder if you're reading this now freakfaze? I could understand your motive if this story was an original and thus might be sellable, but it's not. So why the hell did you steal it? I just don't get it. The credit for it can't be that valuable, it's hardly the best one out there. Lying about writing a fanfic online and then begging like a desperate little bitch for reviews, lol, man don't have much of a life do you? Oh, and you can keep sending me nasty messages, hearing you were so scared you s-h-i-t your pants made my day. By the way, did you actually write the other story on your author's page here…or did you steal that one too? Hope your move from Mauritius to the UK was good…(actually I wished the plane crashed and you were the one passenger who didn't make it but…the gods know best. The world's oceans have enough pollution in 'em without your carcass making it worse).

I've emailed the staff at Fanfiction and they have not responded or removed the story on freakfaze's account. Then again that doesn't surprise me. We all know the flakiness of the service – but we get what we pay for :P

Anyway, what I propose is that you guys who are interested join a Yahoo group I made so that when new chapters come out I can send a message and you don't have to check. Also, in the event I need to send an important announcement or the like it's easy for me to do so. To join you just need to sign up for a free Yahoo account. No pressure though. It's more for convenience than anything.

I also understand that many of you are at universities that have Nifty labeled under porn and blocked (in my opinion it should be banned given that stories there support distasteful activities, some of which seem to have been written by pedophiles…but I digress). In that case joining the Yahoo group would allow you to access the stories using the school network.

The group address is – h t t p : / / w w w . g r o u p s . y a h o o . c o m / g r o u p / p h o e n i x s t o r i e s /

Yeah, just remove the spaces between the characters, okay? Finally, as usual, **bold** text is for emphasis, _italics_ is for telepathy and personal thoughts (depending on the context). I really hope you guys enjoy this long, LONG overdue chapter!

* * *

**Phoenix: Death Wish  
Chapter Ten**

_Cerebro?_ Professor Xavier asked in (not a little) surprise. _Cerebro is functional again? Fully functional or –_

_Yes, Professor, he – er –__**it **_ is. Better than ever,"Betsy responded_. Magneto paid a visit to the Mansion earlier. Sabretooth and Avalanche distracted us on the surface while he repaired Cerebro._ _He ran into a problem when the AI refused to help him though. Anyway, that's how I found you guys. _

Professor Xavier said a silent prayer of thanks. Cerebro would be their only hope in locating John. It had originally been suggested by Remy that they use the Hawk's homing beacon to track down their stolen craft – when in operation it constantly projected a tracer signal on a securely coded frequency.

However, that plan was quickly tossed aside when Reed and Hank reminded all present that the signal the homing beacon used was a radio frequency, and thus a form of **electromagnetic** radiation – of which Magneto was the undisputed master. He no doubt would have sensed the emanations from the Hawk as soon as it was airborne, and taken steps to obscure it. Trying to locate the Hawk through that method would likely be futile.

_Betsy, any chance that __**you**__ can locate John on your own using Cerebro? _Scott anxiously interjected into the telepathic conversation.

Her response was, _I've been trying, Scott, but I haven't managed to find him. All I can say for certain is that he's most definitely alive. His psychic emanations are as strong as ever. At least on the Astral Plane they are. If he were dead he wouldn't have any influence there._

The method she used to determine whether Jonathan Summers still drew breath was both simple and brilliant at the same time. When all of the typical scanning procedures proved ineffectual in ascertaining John's status, Betsy was all but ready to quit. Cerebro, as it turned out, had an idea. People exist and interact on many different levels, Cerebro had said.

According to the computerized records that Professor Xavier kept, when John's powers first activated there began a series of telepathic ripples on the Astral Plane. If she couldn't locate him on the physical, then perhaps she could on the astral level; were he dead, his psychic signature would have disappeared from there.

_About Cerebro,_ Betsy continued, _he's undergone a few…erm…changes. It's complicated and I don't understand it myself. This isn't the best time to discuss it but suffice it to say that he now seems capable of independent thought. _

_What do you mean? _Professor Xavier asked in confusion. _Are you saying it's…alive?_

_Or pretty darn close to it, _Betsy replied. _I really think you guys should return to the Mansion. You just might have more luck tracking John down than me. I've got to sign off for now. Cerebro's using up all of the remaining power. Kurt and Peter are going to run some more connections from the Mansion to the Subbasement though, so things should be in order when you get here – I hope. Just hurry up and get here. _

_We're working on it, Betsy,_ Professor Xavier replied. _Goodbye for now._

_Bye,_ she responded, her mental presence fading away.

"Reed, how long do you think it will take for that contact of yours to send a plane up here?" Scott asked, turning to the leader of the Fantastic Four.

Reed rubbed his chin, doing some quick mental calculations. "Assuming he ordered it off as soon as he got our message…about an hour and a half."

"An hour and a half," Logan grumbled, speaking for the first time since he returned from his search in the forest. "John could be dead in that space of time."

An even blacker mood seemed to descend upon the company upon hearing those words. Logan had a gift when it came to pessimistic outlooks. He, however, would prefer to say realistic.

"I think we might have some time," Alex said, trying to counter the response that Logan's statement had evoked. As any good commander knows, in times of war troop morale is of the utmost importance. And Logan's statement was doing nothing to improve troop morale.

"And just how do ya figure that?" Logan asked irritably.

"Because," Alex said, "Magneto could have killed John instantly upon capture. Instead, he took off with him."

Lorna was quick to add, "He must be planning to do something that will require a bit of time. Something other than simply killing him. That'd explain him taking off with the jet to slow us down. The question is – what?"

"Speaking of questions," Scott interrupted as he pointedly stared at Lilandra and company, "there's some I'd really like answers to."

Most everyone else followed his gaze and stared at the newcomers. Ken began to fidget a little but the rest of them were resolute. Especially their leader.

"Just who are you people?" Scott asked. "What do you want with my son? And how the hell did you find him?"

"I would suggest that you alter your tone if you wish us to be more forthcoming with information," one of the two women, the one called Sibyl, said.

Scott opened his mouth to say something to that but didn't get a chance to. He was interrupted by the Professor.

"Don't misunderstand us," Xavier said quickly. "We _**do**_ appreciate the assistance. But, as I'm sure you realize by now – John's situation is unique and for his safety's sake we cannot assume anything about anyone. Especially not those whose intentions we aren't aware of."

"We are not all that different Professor," Lilandra said. "Like your organization, we seek the betterment of _**all**_ humanity."

"Makin' the world a better place? Really?" Logan asked, a little bit sarcastically. "Lady, that ain't really gonna make me rest easier at night. You will not believe how many times I heard that same ol' jazz from some pretty sick people."

"I agree," Scott said in support of Logan's statement. "Would you just cut the crap and spit it out already?"

"Hey, you got your secrets," Ken retorted, "we got ours."

"Ken…" Lilandra said in warning. She turned to the X-men once more and promptly realized that some of them were staring at her neck. Specifically at her silver pendant. When they realized she was aware of this they abruptly shifted their gazes. "Look, I don't really think this is the best time for a long, drawn out explanation. Suffice it to say that we specialize in psychic phenomena, specifically of the sort that John is going through. I'm of the belief that actions speak louder than words. If our actions didn't succeed in convincing you, then I see little chance of our words doing so. I hope you're more open minded when next we meet. Farewell."

"What?" Scott asked, with raised eyebrow. "How can –"

Lilandra ignored him and motioned for her people to follow her.

"Hey, where'd you think you're going?" Logan called after them, getting ready to pounce.

"When last I checked," Lilandra replied without turning back, "this was a free country and vigilantes didn't have the power of arrest."

"Professor," Ororo whispered to their mentor, "you're a well known public figure and on the off chance she didn't place you by face…she heard us refer to you by name numerous times."

"They all did," Lorna added. "They know that you're linked to the X-men. You need to erase their memories."

Professor Xavier was grave. "I've already tried."

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Whaddya mean _**tried**_, Chuck?" Logan asked, eyes locked on the figures in the distance.

"I was unable to read any of their minds," the Professor informed the gathering.

"Huh?" Alex asked. "But you're like the most powerful telepath –"

"_**Known**_ telepath anyway," Xavier interjected. "In any event I don't think I was discovered trying to breach their mind, and couldn't, because they put up a defense against me. I don't think they even realized what I was doing. I had no problem _**entering**_ their minds. It was more like I was trying to read a book written in a language I had no knowledge of. I simply couldn't read their thoughts to determine which to erase. However, I while I couldn't read their _**thoughts**_, I did sense a trickling of their _**emotions**_. They were benevolent. I really do believe they were trying to help for benign purposes."

"She seemed pretty certain we'd meet again," Scott mused thoughtfully.

"She's probably right," Ororo replied, "considering they seem to have vested interest in John and _**specialize**_ in that sort of psychic phenomena. Whatever she meant by that."

"Guys, I think we should head back into the woods and keep under cover," Lorna suggested as she sensed the metallic bodies of advancing vehicles in the distance. "The authorities will likely start combing the area soon and out here in an open clearing we'd be spotted immediately."

Everyone was agreeable and so they headed back into the thick cover of the trees and awaited the transportation that Reed's contact was sending their way…

* * *

"You can quit pretending to be asleep you know," Mystique remarked as she walked past the strapped down boy in the back of the Hawk. "The dosage of that tranquilizing drug that we gave you would have been cleared from your system two hours ago. In any case, Wits sensed your thoughts as you awakened."

Seeing as it was pointless to maintain the charade any longer (and also due to the fact that keeping his eyes closed with them present was making him **very** uncomfortable) John opened his eyes.

Mystique smirked as she sat down in the seat directly opposite to him. "They've certainly trained you well, kid. Most people we abduct wouldn't have thought of pretending to be under in order to glean some intel."

John glared at her defiantly but said nothing, deciding it wouldn't be in his best interest to antagonize her any more than was necessary.

"Oh yes," Mystique continued, stretching back comfortably. "You no doubt are aware of what we plan to do with you," she said, smiling in a manner most wicked.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" John finally got out through gritted teeth.

Mystique pretended to contemplate for a few moments as the boy continued to glare at her. "After how your people treated me – you bet your ass I am."

"That's pretty sadistic and sick," John continued in a tone dripping with sarcasm. "But then again we all know that you lot aren't exactly the most mentally stable folks around."

This time she actually cackled before replying, "Oh really? Kid, wait until we're done with you and then we'll see who's more mentally stable."

John mentally cursed her out in his head. He had been pondering for close to an hour. Mostly about Emma's proposal to not kill him and instead perform some sort of lobotomy on him that could leave him a vegetable. Currently he was working on the theory that Emma wanted some weirdly poetic sort of revenge on him. She felt that she was wrongfully punished by having been sent to Happy Valley Psychiatric Hospital – that much was certain. And she probably blamed it all on John. Perhaps she wanted to render him worthy of some of the psychiatric help that she herself was subjected to. As a sort of poetic justice to her way of thinking.

"Aww," Mystique crooned. "You went all quiet? Is there something on your mind, Johnny boy? You had better enjoy thinking while you still can. Don't let me disturb you."

This was too much for John and he opened his mouth to speak. He didn't get the chance to however because at that moment he felt the niggling presence of someone in his mind.

_It really isn't wise to annoy her you know. So just keep quiet for goodness sake._

The presence was both familiar and distasteful at the same time.

_Emma._

_Glad to see you remember me._

_Oh, you are? Cuz I sure as hell am not. _John scowled. Failing amnesia or other such mental abnormalities, forgetting Emma Frost or her actions wasn't a very likely possibility.

Emma's response came back quickly, forestalling any chance of John starting up a telepathic argument with her. _Just do yourself a favor and shut up…and you just might live through this entire ordeal._

_As a vegetable?_ John asked with both anger and sarcasm coloring his thought patterns. _I bet you'd like that wouldn't you?_

Emma didn't respond to the question and merely reiterated that it would be in his best interest to shut up and quit angering his abductors. She didn't exactly phrase it that nicely though.

They flew on in silence for about half an hour more before the plane began lowering itself towards the ground. A little thud as they made contact with terra firma signaled the end of the flight. The makeshift shackles that fastened his arms and legs to his seat flew off, reshaping themselves into cuffs that promptly restrained his hands – thankfully to the front and not the back.

"Get up, runt," Sabretooth gruffly said, grabbing John by the neck and pulling him to his feet when he was too slow in complying.

John grunted in pain at the feral mutant's forcefulness.

Magneto frowned. "A little less force if you please, Victor. Any more force and you might damn near decapitate him."

"Yeah," Avalanche said. "I doubt there's much a neurosurgeon can do for a headless person."

"Fine," Sabretooth grumbled, pushing John towards the open hatch.

John walked the down the stairs and stepped out onto a field that was covered with bright green grass and thick shrubbery as far as the eye could see.

"Where are we?" he asked reflexively and without thinking.

Mystique rolled her yellow eyes. "You don't _**really**_ expect us to _**tell**_ you, do you?"

John's look darkened. "Well forgive me for asking. It's my first time being abducted."

Mystique withdrew a blindfold and promptly placed it over John's eyes and spun him around a few times to disorient him.

"Follow me," Magneto called out as he took to the air and landed in front of the party.

They all complied (John having to be pushed now and then) and trailed after the Master of Magnetism on foot.

No one chanced to see or sense the individual who slipped out from the compartment that housed the landing gear of the plane. She quickly darted into the cover of the shrubs and followed Magneto and the others unseen, slinking from one tract of greenery to the next in quick shadowy movements…

* * *

It was a relief to finally have the blindfold taken off. From what John could make out, they were inside some sort of underground cavern that had been rigged to serve as a base of operations. Currently, Magneto, Mystique, and Emma were seated at a circular table in a distant corner, in rapt discussion. In another corner Avalanche was seated behind a console and appeared to be keeping watch via footage from security cameras.

A few feet away at another table Sabretooth and most of the MALE were assembled and appeared to be having a meal. At the sight and smell of the food John's stomach rumbled. Sabretooth's ears perked up at the faint sound and he turned towards the boy with a smirk. Then he took up what looked to be a piece of fried chicken and began eating it in a tantalizingly slow manner. He might as well have been having oral sex with it. His intent was obviously to taunt.

Looking away, John scanned the place for any sign of a clock so that he could estimate how much time had passed. He was out of luck in this regard.

"Would someone kindly see to our guest's needs?" Magneto called out from across the room. "We certainly wouldn't want to give him the impression that we're ungracious hosts."

Wanda rose but Sabretooth motioned for her to remain seated as he was practically done eating, having basically gobbled it all down as a wild animal would. He walked out of the room and the sound of clinking dishes could be heard. Minutes later he reemerged and walked over to John with a plate.

The restraints on John's wrists suddenly fell off. Instinctively Johnteeeccdd glanced towards Magneto just in time to see the last stages of the gesture that had released him.

"Don't be trying nothin' smart," Sabretooth warned him as thrust the plate into John's hands.

John just managed to grab the plate before it fell out of his grasp. As part of their training Generation X had to acquaint themselves with the primary adversaries of the X-men. Sabretooth's files were among the more disturbing and downright terrifying ones. Being so close to the brute and (powerless to boot) was not helping John's emotional state. Sabretooth possessed the mentality of a wild, ferocious animal. Currently he was under Magneto's control but goodness knew how long it would be before his inner nature rebelled. Some animals just could not be truly domesticated.

"What're you staring at?" Sabretooth asked the boy with a sneer.

John shook his head. "Nothing."

To John's consternation Sabretooth didn't leave immediately. Instead he found himself the subject of one of Sabretooth's stares in return.

"Something wrong?" Mystique called out from the head table.

Sabretooth slowly turned towards them. "There's something about this kid that I just don't like. That's all."

"Oh believe me, the feeling's mutual," Mystique replied , before turning back to Magneto and Emma.

Finally Sabretooth left him and returned to the kitchen area for seconds. John let out a sigh of temporary relief and nibbled on a French fry. Hungry though he was, he wasn't quite sure that his stomach could handle the chicken. It was in the midst of reaching for another fry that it happened. A telepathic intrusion in his psyche, a paralyzing presence that made him freeze into position. Since his eyes could still move he directed them towards the MALE's telepath, Wits, and saw that she was busy eating. Emma appeared to be deeply engrossed with Magneto behind a laptop. If it wasn't them who was responsible, then who?

_John, listen to me. I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you wouldn't cry out in surprise and draw their attention. My name is Tessa. I'm one of Lilandra's people and I've come here to help you…_

_

* * *

_

"Thanks a lot for the assist, Tony," Reed said, thanking the man whose image was displayed on the intercom monitor, none other than Tony Stark.

"No problem, Richie," Stark replied, adding jovially, "now _**you**_ owe _**me**_. You can pay me back the next time any of our scientific research departments runs into a stumbling block."

"You've got yourself a deal," Reed replied with a faint smile, then he cut the call after saying his goodbyes.

Professor Xavier and the X-men looked appreciatively upon the craftsmanship of the jet they were in. It made them recall fond memories of the Blackbird they'd had to self-destruct as well as the stolen Hawk.

"I will of course reimburse you for the loss of your aircraft, Reed," Xavier said, "just as soon as this situation has been resolved."

Reed nodded, a pressing worry taken off of his shoulders.

"I'm actually kind of glad it got busted," Johnny remarked casually, tossing one of his flaming orbs up and down as if it were a ball.

Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"Now we get to redesign and give our bird a sexier look," was his response. "Some sleeker lines."

Reed rubbed his chin. "Well, I guess the aerodynamics _**could**_ stand to be improved a bit."

"Not to mention the paintjob," Logan quipped unashamedly. "Do you guys _**really**_ need to have 4 painted so big on _**everything**_ you own? Which brings me to your uniforms. Couldn't the 4 be a _**little**_ smaller?"

Susan's eyebrows raised. "You're all bristling with X-badges, buckles, knee and elbow pads and you want to give us fashion advice?"

"Touché," Logan grumbled. "Just so you know I ain't never liked the design of our uniforms."

Remy opened his mouth to speak but was silenced before he got a word out.

"Make _**one**_ comment about yellow spandex. Go on, Cajun," Logan said with a growl.

The juniors looked on silently as the seniors made small talk to cover their nervousness.

"Professor, what's the plan once we get back to the Mansion?" Logan asked, directing his attention to the brooding Xavier.

"According to Betsy, Cerebro is fully functional once more," Xavier replied, brow furrowing as he contemplated the wisdom of his next course of action. "I intend to work in tandem with Betsy and Cerebro. Emma is in league with Magneto and is no doubt shielding their presence psionically together with that Wits girl. And they're doing a very credible job. But any wall subjected to enough force will crumble."

"Do you think you can do it?" Reed asked.

Xavier shuddered a little as the memory of being forced to locate (and attack) all mutant minds on the planet by Stryker and Jason assaulted him. "I…know I can. The psychic feedback will prove exceedingly dangerous to Emma and Wits…possibly lethal. I wish it needn't have come to this. But they have made their choice."

The Professor's somber mood quickly spread and the rest of the journey to the Mansion was spent in silence.

* * *

_Look, Tessa, it isn't safe to communicate with me,_ John said in the telepathic equivalent of a whisper. _They might hear you. Emma Frost is –_

_One of the most powerful mutant minds on the planet. Yes, I'm aware. We're she to sense me and attack I'd be no match. But you needn't worry. Let's just say we're using a…private telepathic frequency. One which their minds are not calibrated to perceive._

John held his breath when he realized that Sabretooth's eyes were again upon him. Sabretooth had been staring at him on and off ever since dinner and his face now bore a pensive look. It was beyond unnerving to be subjected to attention the likes of his. John bit into another French fry and tried to act as _**normal**_ as the situation allowed.

_There are too many of them to fight, _John continued. _But you…do you have a cell phone?_

_Yes. But it wouldn't be wise to use it. If Magneto doesn't detect the signal, they no doubt have scanners running that will._

John closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. He hadn't considered that. He'd had a sudden surge of hope at the thought that maybe she could phone one of the X-men and they could piggyback on the signal, tracing his location and come running to the rescue.

_It's not like you can make it outta here…wherever here is…in time to bring anyone back. Without the jet you're stranded. I really don't see how you can help me._

_I can help you to help us,_ was her reply. _I just need to get close enough to you first._

Just when John thought he could sink no lower, hearing her plan accomplished that feat.

_I'm not much help to anyone,_ John replied, instinctively glancing at Mystique. _And they'll make sure it stays that way. I've been dosed with a mutant suppressor drug pending my lobotomy._

An odd surge of what would be described as scandalous laughter erupted from Tessa. It was brief but enough to worry John.

_Oh, I'm not crazy. Just confident in __**my**__ abilities. That's all. I'm just outside, hidden in some bushes. Once you all exit I'll make my move. Just be ready for anything._

_Yes, yes. But what are you going to do?_

_I have the power to activate and amplify the genetic potential of other living beings. It's a specialized form of telekinesis that boosts DNA expression at the molecular level – like a catalyst. For a short while it realizes another's full potential into actuality._

_Say what?_

_I'm going to open a window into your future, John. A glimpse of what you may ultimately one day become. And I'm betting it will be more than enough to save both our hides. Especially since we'll have the element of surprise on our side. I'm going to lay low again. Just be ready._

_I..will._

And as suddenly as she had intruded upon his thoughts, Tessa departed and John's body was completely his own again.

* * *

"Holy shit," Ben Grimm swore as they exited the jet and stepped out onto the Mansion greens. "It looks like a freakin' tornado hit this place."

The Mansion doors flew open and the small contingent of remaining X-men ran out to meet them as they stepped onto the porch. Namely Warren, Rogue and Peter.

Xavier raised his hands for silence. "I trust the elevators have not yet been fully repaired?"

Warren shook his head in the negative. "No. And even if they were we don't have the power to run them. Cerebro's sapping up alla the juice. The greedy little bastard."

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Oh, you'll understand soon enough," Warren replied with a roll of his eyes.

Xavier closed his eyes and located Kurt. A moment later he appeared in a puff of black and grey smoke.

"Would you kindly see us down to the subbasement, Kurt?" Xavier asked.

Kurt nodded. "Would everyone please hold hands?"

They complied. With everyone having established a point of contact Kurt activated his power and in the next instant they found themselves standing in the hallway of the subbasement right outside the Cerebro room. The doors promptly slid open to reveal Betsy seated at the console. Her seat swiveled as she turned to face them.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright," she said by way of greeting.

The seniors entered the room, keeping Generation X members back.

"I want all of you to survey the other rooms," Scott ordered. "Make a note of everything worth salvaging."

"Inventory?" someone grumbled. "You want us to take inventory?"

"Just do it," Ororo commanded, her stern expression driving most of them away and to their task.

Some of the senior X-men left to oversee the progress of their job.

Julian remained briefly behind, sharing a look with Betsy.

_He's still alive,_ Betsy soothingly informed him.

With a barely imperceptible nod Julian turned and left, following his fellow Generation X comrades to help with the recovery efforts.

"Marvelous," Charles remarked as he approached the console. "It looks almost like new."

"And speaking of new," Betsy said a little nervously. "There's someone I'd like you all to meet. He's been very helpful."

Everyone looked around and saw no one new.

"So where is he?" Logan asked, getting impatient.

"Right here," Betsy said, motioning towards the panels. "He –"

"Oh, so he's someone who you've been liaising with via Cerebro," Ororo interjected. "Another psychic?"

Betsy shook her head in the negative. "Nope. I have not been liaising with him with Cerebro. My new friend _**is**_ Cerebro." She snapped her fingers and the room went pitch black. Seconds later flickering illumination lit up the room as the holographic projectors began forming the image of a face in the ether before them. That of a dark haired teenage boy with piercing blue eyes and a somewhat hesitant expression.

"Um…hi," Cerebro greeted.

"H-hello," Xavier stammered, totally unprepared for this.

"What…the hell?" Scott asked, stepping forward to get a closer look.

Hank rushed past him and went to the consoles, pounded a few keys and surveyed the system's core data files. "Who programmed this construct? Magneto? It…could be a virus…a Trojan horse or –" Hank paused when, after examining Cerebro's system files, he came to the same conclusion that Betsy and the others had.

"The fidelity of Cerebro's core system files as well as the operating system's are one hundred percent unblemished," Betsy said with a comforting pat to Hanks furry blue shoulder. "You needn't worry."

"This is amazing," Scott continued. "What could have transformed Cerebro's AI like this?"

"Cerebro's AI is extremely adaptive," Xavier explained. "It monitors the brainwave patterns and mental engrams of its users and adapts to best suit their needs. However, I too am baffled as to how it could have been changed in such a fundamental manner."

Betsy had news for them. "I have a theory actually." She punched something into the console and invited everyone to have a look. "I've been checking the records more probingly. It _**seems**_that the readjustment of the AI took place while John was using Cerebro…specifically while both he and the Professor were in mental symbiosis."

"What?" Logan asked, all this talk going over his head as usual. "The Professor…John…"

"They're my daddies," Cerebro joked, and then proceeded to laugh at the stunned looks on their faces.

At a warning glance from Betsy he stopped. She turned to the X-men once more. "In a way he's right. Cerebro, as part of its usual function, like the Professor said, monitors users' brainwave activity and matches its own frequencies to suite. Observe." She hit a button and a graphic of three different waveforms was displayed for their benefit. "The blue wave is the Professor's, the red is John's and the purple wave is –"

Warren burst into laughter. Everyone, for the second time, looked at him in confusion.

"Shut up or get out, Warren," Betsy said with a scowl. She continued, "as I was saying, the purple wave is Cerebro's. As you can see, the AI is operating at a sort of hybrid frequency, combining aspects of both John and Professor Xavier's brainwave patterns. On the surface he seems to be immature and carefree…but he has insights and ideas that are just astounding. It makes sense as now that he's sentient…he knows himself better than we do."

The face projected before them blushed.

"And he's so cute too," Ororo said in a saccharine tone.

"Eh hem," Logan coughed under his breath, causing her to stop.

"I actually managed to sense whether John is still alive by using an idea of Cerebro's," Betsy informed them. "I looked for his presence on the Astral Plane instead of on the physical. I might not be able to tell where he is physically but at least we know he's still alive."

The Professor nodded. "The time has come to find him…physically. For which I'll be needing your help, Betsy. To break through the psychic shielding that's hiding John's location. If everyone would please be so kind as to vacate the room."

"I don't know if we have enough power for that," Betsy said with a sigh. "The power core is still not fully functional. And I don't think it might be wise to have Noriko overextend herself again so soon."

"Looks like we're gonna have to do what we did in the old days," Scott said, turning towards Ororo with a knowing look.

She nodded, taking to the air already. "One thunderstorm coming right up!"

Logan turned and followed her out of the room. "I'll get Kurt to help me run the wires from the lightning conductors."

* * *

"Hold still!" Mystique ordered as John reflexively struggled under Avalanche's restraining hold.

Sabretooth growled from the corner and started to his feet. "Why don't you just knock him out?" he asked, getting a little irritated.

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Is that your solution to everything?"

Sabretooth subjected her to a withering look. "I mean why don't you get Frost or that other one to work their brain mojo on him."

Mystique was quick to inform him that they had already tried. It had, in fact, failed.

"Which can only mean," Mystique said, "that his psychic defenses are coming back online. We have to get this into him before his _**offensive**_ capabilities become functional again. And quickly. Frost has located a suitable neurosurgeon and we're set to take off at twenty hundred hours."

Sabretooth walked over to them and knelt in front of the writhing kid. At this proximity his hypersensitive nostrils were subjected to the boy's pheromone scent full force. Once again, as had happened many times since the abduction, the smell's nature had a perplexing effect on him. It was somehow vaguely familiar but try as he might, he just couldn't place it, like a word on the tip of one's tongue. The perplexing bit was that while he had the notion he'd encountered something _**like**_ it before, it was also _**new**_ and unique at the same time. There was little time to ponder on it at the moment.

"Alright, listen you little shrimp," Sabretooth growled, unsheathing his claws and bringing them dangerously close to John's neck, then his face. "The only reason you're still breathing is because of Magneto and Frost's plan. The way I see it is this. If I kill you, Magneto will be upset, might chew me out a bit. But, he needs me. He ain't gonna _**kill**_ me. You on the other hand just might. If you think I'm gonna sit around here while you buy time 'til you get your powers back, better think again. I say fuck the plan." To emphasize how serious he was Sabretooth traced a thin line on John's left jaw, cutting him lightly, smirking when the boy cried out in surprise and pain, and surrendered to Mystique's syringe.

"You're so good with kids, Victor," Mystique said with a smirk, withdrawing the now empty syringe.

"Anytime you feel like havin' some, baby, you gimme a call," Sabretooth said, winking at Mystique who merely rolled her eyes, half disgusted and half amused.

He laughed, the sound of it causing John to shiver, ever aware of the deadly claws' presence and the thin trickle of blood running down his neck. To his horror Sabretooth leaned in, an animalistic look in his eyes, and licked it clean. His tongue was harsh, like sandpaper, but John dared not so much as squirm.

As soon as Sabretooth retracted his tongue, and got a proper taste of the blood, his face contorted confusedly.

"Something wrong?" Avalanche asked. "You know, aside from how totally gross that was?"

Sabretooth rose slowly and absently shook his head, eyes boring into John's all the while. "Get him ready before Magneto starts getting on our case. We done wasted enough time."

Without another word he left the room. John breathed a little easier as both Mystique and Avalanche followed suite, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Speaking of which, the mysterious Tessa had not been in contact since dinner. As the clock ticked away and their departure time drew ever closer, John's nervousness intensified.

Tessa's intentions might be benign. But did she really know what she was getting into? From what she'd told him, it seemed she had the ability to boost another mutant's powers to their ultimate levels. But John wasn't exactly like other mutants. John leaned back onto his bunk and recalled his and Logan's close call with death in the Danger Room a while back. When nearly overwhelmed it seemed that his subconscious mind, acting on pure survival instinct, unleashed his powers full force, shattering the Professor's psychic breakers that held his telekinesis in check. At least temporarily.

And that was on his own, at his current level. At present the telepathic blocks were disabled, as the Professor hadn't the opportunity to restore them before they fled the mansion. What if Tessa's pushed him too far, too fast? Telekinesis was one thing. But a telepathic overload of a high enough magnitude could render someone comatose, insane or dead.

And that was assuming that Tessa _**could**_ help. When John had informed her that they'd dosed him with a suppressor drug she'd merely laughed. What if she was overconfident? If their plan failed Tessa would run the risk of endangering herself. In any event, he couldn't contact her now to try and talk her out of it. She'd said to merely sit tight and wait until the right moment came. To be ready for anything. Her mind seemed to be made up.

The sound of the door's lock clicking snapped John out of his musing and he sat up quickly on the bed. The door slowly swung open and upon seeing Sabretooth enter again, John felt a cold shiver come over him. Sabretooth shut the door behind him, locking it. As intimidated as Sabretooth made him feel before, John could sense that there was something different this time. Sabretooth eyes glinted dangerously as if they held some secret knowledge.

"W-what do you want?" John asked, cursing himself for letting his fear show.

Sabretooth sat on the bed and stretched, yawning a little. "Just wanna…talk a little."

_Yeah, and I'm the queen of Sheba,_ John thought, not daring to say that out loud, powerless and alone with a sadistic murderer as he was. Instead, he warily asked in a forcibly level tone of voice, "Talk? About what?"

Sabretooth didn't answer the question but instead asked one of his own. "So you're Summers and Grey's kid, huh?"

John slowly nodded, not quite sure why Sabretooth would be asking him questions he already knew the answer to. "Yeah," was all he replied.

A smirk flashed across Sabretooth's face, barely lasting a second. John really didn't like the look of that.

"You know Logan?" Sabretooth said more than asked. "Right?"

"Of…course," John answered slowly, not quite understand why Sabretooth was asking him these questions whose answers were obvious. He wasn't the smartest guy around, but still…

"I want you to give him a message for me," Sabretooth replied, voice dropping to a near whisper. "See, me and him were really good friends at one point."

Despite his nervousness John couldn't help but say, "Friends? Logan hates you. Everyone at the school knows that."

"Oh we were _**real**_ close back in the day," Sabretooth said with insistence. "I remember it well. Logan doesn't seem to. Maybe he doesn't want to. Who the hell can say. I'm no shrink. Anyway, we ain't seen each other for a while…the whole me being in prison thing, ya know. I was just thinking we should get reacquainted. Just to let him know that I haven't forgotten about him like he seems to have forgotten about me."

John locked eyes with Sabretooth in an attempt to discern whether he was lying. He couldn't tell one way or another. He was well aware that both Logan and Sabretooth were much older than they appeared thanks to their healing factor. John's mind refused to accept that Logan was a friend to the monster before him at any time in the past.

"So that's why I need you to pass on a message for me."

"Yeah, well, considering what Magneto plans to do with me," John said evenly, "I don't think I'll be in any position to tell Logan whatever it is you wanna – "

"Oh it's not that kinda message," Sabretooth turning to face John with that dangerous glint in his eyes again.

Instinctively, John got to his feet and took a few steps backward towards the door. Sabretooth jumped up then with a swiftness belying his size. It occurred to John that he should scream. While his conscious brain battled with the irony of calling for help from his enemies (and whether it wouldn't be better to die than live the life they had planned for him) – Sabretooth lunged and took him down screaming.

"I'm not gonna kill ya," the monster said, dragging the struggling and screaming boy towards the bed. "But feel free to scream all you like. These walls are sound proof. I like it when they scream." Eventually John's struggling began to anger Sabretooth. He was far smaller and squirmed so violently that it was hard to maintain a firm grip.

SNIKT!

The vicious looking claws hovering near his throat finally subjugated John and he forced himself to stay still as they raked lightly across his neck. Sabretooth took the opportunity to flip John onto his stomach, get on top of him, pull his shirt up and over his head and bare his back. John shivered as the cool air made contact with his skin. Not to mention the claws of the man on top of him. While he waited with tightly closed eyes, Sabretooth crumpled the t-shirt and took it to his nose, inhaling deeply.

_This is your boy, Logan,_ Sabretooth thought wickedly to himself. _He has to be. I always knew you and Jean had some chemistry going between you._ _If it wasn't for the way he smelled, the way his blood tasted…I'd never have guessed. He doesn't seem to know. Do you? Don't matter. Pretty soon everyone's gonna know. Let's see what __**that**__ does for team morale._

Sabretooth's grin became feral as he traced a clawed finger lightly over the boy's back. John tensed and bit down on his lip.

"Oh relax," the man above him said lightly, continuing to trace circles on his back with his long, sharp nails. "I'm not gonna fuck you either…even though you're a darn sight prettier than what I had to make do with in the hole."

John let out a breath that wasn't exactly relief, but was something closely akin to it.

"You must get your looks from your mother," Sabretooth said. "Cuz you sure ain't got them from your father." He laughed at his secret knowledge to John's confusion and irritation. "Sorry to bore you, kid. Now we get to the fun part."

As he felt Sabretooth's claws pierce the skin of his back, John screamed.

* * *

"God, how much is it gonna cost to fix _**this**_ time around?" Scott grumbled as he, Ororo and Logan stepped out onto the mansion grounds.

The scene before them was utter chaos. Deep, penetrating holes were bored into the ground and leaking, frayed pipelines were scattered about the place, resembling a coil of silvery serpents in some parts. The mansion greenery which Ororo was so proud of could in no way be rescued. They'd have to replant and do some serious corrective landscaping.

"Just be thankful you ain't the one payin', Slim," Logan replied to Scott as he joined him out on the lawn."

"Indeed," Ororo said to that as he joined them. "Not only do we have to replace two jets, but we also need to conduct a massive, school wide infrastructural refurbishment."

Logan's face contorted. "Huh?"

"Fix all the plumbing, electrical conduits, structural damages, Logan," Scott clarified. "Professor Xavier's gonna make a special contractor out there _**very**_ happy."

The sound of rumbling announced the jet's (and the Fantastic Four's) departure.

"Ooh, I forgot that Professor Xavier has to pay to have their bird replaced as well," Ororo added as she watched the jet disappear into the clouds. "This might set us back a few weeks. The repairs to the school alone might force a temporary suspension of teaching activities."

Scott mumbled absently and took a seat on the veranda ledge. Opposite to him Logan did the same. Ororo was content to lean on the wall for support.

"At least the dormitories weren't damaged," Logan chipped in, "so we can at least house the kids here."

Ororo nodded her agreement. Scott was spaced out.

Logan smacked him on the shoulder. "Earth to Scott."

"Sorry."

"Chuck will find him," Logan said as reassuringly as he could. "He's going to pull out all the stops."

"I know," Scott said, adjusting his visor absently. "I'm just thinking about what's to be done when we _**do**_ find him."

Ororo looked away uncomfortably upon hearing Scott's dark tone. Several days before she had witnessed Scott fire with deadly force upon the MALE's Blob. He was barely an adult.

"The professor's never allowed us to entertain the notion of terminating Magneto before," Ororo said. "But he's been degenerating further and further these past few years. This is the final straw I believe. If it comes to it –"

Scott scoffed mildly. "Magneto can fight us all to a standstill. And now he has his Brotherhood heavy hitters back. As well as the MALE. And Frost. I really don't see much hope of terminating him in the immediate future. The best we can hope for is to recover John in one piece."

Logan's brow furrowed. "That won't solve the problem. Magneto will just –"

"Keep on trying," Scott finished for him. "I know. Which is why I've decided…after we get John back I'm quitting the X-men and we're going to disappear."

Ororo and Logan flashed a glance at each other.

"I know the situation _**seems**_ hopeless, but –" Ororo began, but was quickly cut off.

Scott continued, not having registered Ororo's words. "Of course Magneto will try to use our family as bait to draw us out. So we're going to need the professor to use his contacts to set us all up with new identities and settle us down somewhere far…far away." Scott turned towards Ororo, his expression dire. "I just thought I should let you two know in advance. Ororo is next in line to lead…and she's gonna need a good second in command, Logan."

"Scott, look, all this is a little premature, don't you think?" Logan asked quickly. "Let's just find the kid first and then we can make long term plans –"

Scott turned and began walking towards the Mansion's front door. "My mind's made up. I've put the X-men before my family for the last time. One way or another, this is our final mission together. Let's make it count. For John's sake."

And with that he left them both to their own thoughts.

* * *

"You okay, little man?" Sabretooth asked with mock concern. The boy beneath him had ceased writhing and screaming for a while now and things were getting pretty boring.

It was enough of an effort for John to breathe with the hulking brute on top of him, let alone speak. He didn't know if he could even get much sound out. He was fairly certain he screamed himself hoarse. The sheet on which he lay was by then reddened with his blood and the air smelled heavily of it.

Sabretooth however seemed more interested in John's distinctive aroma than that of the blood which soaked the sheets and reddened his hands. Animalistic at heart, the pheromone scent so captivated his attention that he took no notice of the banging at the door. When the door was forcibly knocked off its hinges and thrown aside, however, he was forced to acknowledge it.

Standing at the door was Emma Frost in her alternate diamond form.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Emma asked, furious at what she was witness to.

Sabretooth got off the bed and onto his feet. "Easy toots. Just having a little fun is all."

Emma was aghast. "Fun? You call this fun?" She approached, safe in the knowledge that in this form her physical strength was greater than Sabretooth's and her invulnerable diamond body meant he couldn't hurt her with his vicious claws. "Get out."

Sabretooth grinned, raising both his hands in supplication. "Alright, alright. All the scream's gone outta him anyway." Emma scowled and he casually left.

"Damn," she whispered under her breath as she inspected the damage. There appeared to be what looked like words carved into the flesh of John's back.

A first she was a little worried by the fact that John wasn't moving. Carefully, she nudged him and breathed a small sigh of relief when he squirmed away from her touch.

"Mystique?" Emma shouted, head angled for distance. "Get your blue ass in here! Now! And bring a first aid kit!"

* * *

"Any luck?" Scott asked ask Betsy and the Professor exited the Danger Room, looking thoroughly exhausted.

Betsy shook her head slowly. "No. Wherever they are must be very heavily shielded indeed."

"Magneto did help me build Cerebro," Professor Xavier said despondently. "He knows how to evade its searches. I had thought he'd be relying on Frost and…Wits to do the shielding for him. If that were the case then we should have broken through there barriers."

"And?" Scott prodded.

"He must not be using them to shield their location," Betsy responded. "Or we'd have found them by now. He must have access to a base of some sort, maybe one that he built that's shielded technologically. Likely with the same sort of masking technology that his helmet is based on. Or perhaps he commandeered some masking technology from the human military or the like. They've finally stumbled upon the secret. He's been gone quite a while and we have no way of knowing what he's been up to."

Scott's face fell. They had thought that after the events at Alkali Lake that Magneto and his all but decimated Brotherhood (down to just him and Mystique) would have been on the run and in hiding. Then came the surprise of Mystique and the MALE. And now there was the possibility that Magneto himself had been busy fortifying a new base in the meantime.

"John is still alive," Xavier continued. "Scanning on the Astral Plane has revealed his presence there to be strong. Don't give up hope."

"What confuses me," Scott said, expression growing pensive, "is why Magneto hasn't just…terminated John and whatever threat he see in him. Does he actually think he can get John to work for them or something? Maybe by having Frost try and brainwash him or the like?"

The professor's face darkened. "A most disconcerting prospect. But at least if that's the case then we still have a chance. If we can recover John then we can reverse whatever psychological conditioning they did to his mind."

"If that's the case," Betsy added, "and Magneto wants to use John…then it'd be for something large scale. I can't see him having all that power in his hands and limiting its use. He always tends to go for the big time anyway."

Scott and Xavier nodded.

"I better go check on how the repairs are coming along," Scott said, turning to leave.

"Don't give up hope," Xavier said, willing his voice to sound as optimistic as he could.

Scott said nothing but nodded, then turned around the corner and headed for the elevator. He had an idea. A long shot, true, but at present he was a man ready to grasp at straws. He was well aware that many within the X-men's ranks would disagree with what he had planned. So he didn't plan on telling them in order to avoid lengthy arguments that would waste precious time.

As he passed her in the corridor Ororo asked, "Scott, what did Professor Xavier say about –"

"Didn't find them," Scott answered quickly before continuing down the hall and through to the garage. Thankfully all the ground vehicles were undamaged and fully functional. From his jacket he withdrew an article he had taken from the vault, a small slip of hard paper. The card that John had given to the professor what seemed eons ago. It listed the contact information and address of Rebirth Center. Without wasting any more time Scott got onto his bike and rode out of the garage and down the Mansion drive, hoping that no one would notice him leaving.

As it happened, someone did and decided to follow.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" John exasperated as Emma and Mystique swabbed over his back with alcohol.

Mystique frowned. "We're almost done anyway. So shut up and hold – what the hell?"

"What? What the fuck are you on about now?" John tried to turn around but was held firmly by Emma.

Mystique squinted trying to make more sense of the figures Sabretooth had carved into the boy's back. Sabretooth had started well enough but eventually his bloodlust had taken over and he had begun slicing for the fun of it, obliterating some portions of his little letter to Logan. All Mystique could make out were some disjointed segments of the original message. But they were enough.

"Holy shit!" Mystique exclaimed, then began to chuckle to herself nastily. "Look, you finish up here, Frost. I gotta go see Victor about this." Without waiting for a reply Mystique left the room, her laughter echoing off the corridor's walls.

John winced as Emma applied the last bandage to his wounds. "What's so damn funny?"

Emma got up and looked away. "It's…um…it's nothing."

Squinting, John surveyed her face but he couldn't read anything off it. She was, after all, gifted with the ability to hide her emotions and thoughts very well. "What's in this for you?" John asked, his eyes boring through hers. "Hoping to score some points by being responsible for them not killing me outright?"

Emma leaned against the wall for support. "And why might I be trying to do that?"

Several reasons came to mind.

"Well, considering you're mentally disturbed and illogical," John said slowly, "you wouldn't in some twisted way think that it might get you back in with the X-men, would you?"

Emma looked away quickly. "No, I know what I did was unforgiveable."

John continued. "Maybe you know that they _**will**_ eventually find Magneto and company. And you hope that scoring some points might mean you get punished less severely. Just like you were saying on the jet."

John wasn't sure about that one though. He sure as hell hoped that if they got their way and turned him into a vegetable for the rest of his life that the X-men would exact the maximum penalty from all who were responsible.

"Maybe," Emma began, interrupting John's flow of thoughts, "maybe I argued against killing you because I don't believe in murdering kids."

"Really?" John asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "You didn't have any problem with trying to frame me and send me away to a mental institute did you?"

Emma opened her mouth to say something. Then checked herself. "Get dressed. I expect this little incident will delay us somewhat. But not for long."

John watched her go, feeling a cold shudder pass over him at the pronouncement. Whatever Tessa hoped to spring on the Brotherhood had better work.

* * *

"Just what the hell are you doing following me?" Scott asked as soon as Logan pulled over to the sidewalk. He had been unaware that he was being tailed until he was at the very gate of the Rebirth Center.

Logan took off his helmet and got off his bike. "I didn't like the thought of you jetting off on your own at a time like this. People have a way of doing stupid things in a crisis."

Scott looked away from him and towards the large facility with the well manicured front lawn. "I'm doing what I have to do. Don't try and stop me, Logan."

Logan shook his head in the negative. "I understand, Scott. Really, I do. But we don't know anything about these people."

Scott walked up to the gate with Logan following his lead. "Yeah, well I know enough about Magneto. And I know that whatever he's got planned for my son isn't good. If these people can help us find John, then I have to take that chance. Even if they have their own agenda, we can deal with that after."

"Why do you even think they can help?" Logan asked, for the life of him not understanding Scott's logic. "Chuck's the most talented telepath on the planet and –"

"Most talented that we _**knew**_ of," Scott interrupted. "In any event, these people were able to find John on their own when we had to run to the Morlocks for help. The professor couldn't read their minds. He said it was as if their thoughts were coded in a different language. But he _**did**_ say he sensed genuine concern and a desire to help."

Logan finally nodded. "If this is what you wanna do…what you _**have **_to do, then I won't try and stop you."

Scott nodded and pressed the intercom button. "Good evening. I'd like to speak with Dr. Lilandra Neramani. It's urgent."

["Who may I ask is requesting this meeting?"]

"Scott Summers. Just tell her I want to discuss a certain young man of…mutual interest to us both," Scott replied.

["Very well."]

Less than a minute later the double gate slip open and Scott and Logan all but ran up the drive and towards the building.

"Mr. Summers," Lilandra said, rising from her chair when he and Logan entered her office. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon."

"Dr. Neramani –" Scott began.

"Lilandra will be fine," she interrupted. "I take it you still haven't found him."

"No," Logan answered, eyes roving over the office, looking for anything suspicious, but finding nothing.

"We were actually hoping that you might be able to help us with that," Scott confessed.

Lilandra's expression did nothing to reassure Scott. "We've been trying. It was a relatively simple matter to find him in Dundee because his mind was radiating psychic energy like a beacon. But now it's stopped."

Logan scowled. "That's because Magneto's no doubt dosed him with mutant suppressor drugs."

Lilandra nodded slowly. "We expected as much. In any event, it's making matters complicated for us. Several of our psychics have been in mental symbiosis…linking their minds together to try and improve their sensitivity and range. But so far, no luck."

Scott's mouth hung open as he had a eureka moment. "So, what you're saying is that if your range and sensitivity were somehow improved, you might be able to find him?"

Lilandra nodded. "Yes. Easier said than done however."

Scott and Logan looked at each other, one thought in both their minds. Cerebro.

"We might be able to help with that," Scott said quickly. "But would you be willing to come with us to the Xavier Institute? We haven't told the others yet…but I'm sure that we can convince them."

Lilandra looked torn. "Some of them weren't very welcoming when we met before."

"Look, lady. I was the most _**unwelcoming**_ of the lot," Logan said, butting in. "But now I'm asking you to help us find John…please."

Lilandra mulled it over and finally nodded her assent. "Very well. Let's go."

* * *

Lilandra looked at her watch. She was waiting in the corridor, Logan next to her. "They're arguing."

"Nah," Logan replied, unconsciously looking at his watch as well. "They're…discussing."

Lilandra couldn't help but smile. "Oh? Just like you're not guarding me but, instead, keeping me company."

Logan sighed and ground out his cigar.

"You don't trust me," Lilandra said without irritation. "And I understand that. I'm glad you were willing to put mistrust aside and come to me for help."

"I just hope the rest of 'em can do that," Logan said impatiently, perking up as the door to the War Room slid open.

Scott walked out, looking tired. But he nodded with a shaky smile.

"We're in business," Logan said, motioning Lilandra towards the Cerebro room.

Professor Xavier, Betsy and Scott followed.

"This is an amazing facility you have here," Lilandra remarked.

Xavier and Betsy eyed each other. "Thank you," he responded, "we're quite proud of it."

"I believe you'll be even more impressed with Cerebro," Betsy added, eyes boring into Scott, who ignored her. She was very wary of this woman and had voiced her anger at Scott just rushing off without consulting anyone to bring an outsider to what was supposed to be their **secret** based of operations.

Presently they entered the Cerebro room and Lilandra gasped.

"Goodness," she said.

The sensors, detecting a voice, activated the Cerebro operating system. The room temporarily went dark for several seconds before the holographic projectors came online, bathing the room in a shimmering light. Finally, the face of Cerebro's avatar appeared before them.

"Hey guys," Cerebro greeted. His image flickered in curiosity. "Who's she?"

"She's a…a friend," Xavier said. "We'd like you to assist her anyway you can. Understood?"

"Got it, Prof," Cerebro said, nodding. "Could you take a seat please?"

"This is amazing," Lilandra said, allowing herself to be led to the seat. "I've never met an AI program that was so lifelike."

Scott and Betsy shared a glance.

"Well, John and the Professor are responsible," Betsy said as she placed the helmet onto Lilandra's head. "Their minds were both linked at the time and John was using Bro…er, Cerebro…and well…this was the result."

"I see."

"Let's hope that Cerebro is compatible with your brand of telepathy," Betsy continued. "Your abilities seem to follow a different set of rules from ours."

"If Cerebro could augment John's powers, then I'm sure he should be able to do the same for me," Lilandra said confidently.

"Scott, Logan," Xavier said, garnering their attention. "Could you both wait outside. This will be a sensitive operation and the presence of non-telepathic minds in here would only increase the background psychic noise that Dr. Nera…that Lilandra will have to break through."

Both men nodded and acquiesced, feeling for the first time that they might actually have a shot at finding John this time around.

* * *

Despite his dire circumstances, John couldn't help but feel a pang of vindication upon seeing Sabretooth struggling with a metal band around his neck, placed there by Magneto as punishment for his earlier actions. The metallic collar appeared to be all but choking him as he was held suspended in midair by a localized magnetic levitation field – again courtesy of Magneto.

"You'll have to forgive my compatriot," Magneto said, flicking his wrist, causing the collar to tighten. "He tends to get carried away at times and lets his animalistic urges drive him. He tends to forget the concept of following orders. But then, it's been quite some time since he's been with us and I expect he's gotten out of practice. Just needs a few reminders, that's all."

John jumped as he heard something crack and realized it must have been one of Sabretooth's vertebral bones. Good thing the lucky bastard had a healing factor. Not wasting any more time, Magneto ordered the evacuation of the base. Everyone seemed more than willing to go having been stuck underground for longer than anticipated.

_John?_

_Tessa?_

_Yeah. Remember what I said. Just be ready._

John glanced at Emma and Wits. Both still seemed oblivious to the telepathic conversation he was carrying on with the woman outside.

_Ready for what?_

_You'll know when it happens,_ was Tessa's reply. _Once it does we'll need to act fast._

_Alright, but if things don't work out –_

_John…_

_No, if they don't then you need to run and fast. The Brotherhood ain't known for their mercies. I'm surprised I'm not dead by now._

Grudgingly, Tessa agreed, but gave her assurance that she wouldn't fail him. Since John had nothing else to lose and no other prospects anyway, he figured he might as well have some faith in her.

"Stop dilly-dallying," Mystique said gruffly, pushing John forward, causing him to wince as his as she aggravated his wounds.

John said nothing but walked faster to spare himself another push and presently exited through the threshold. This time around he was not blindfolded. But he suspected that part would be soon to follow. As he was pondering this thought, from out of the bushes that surrounded (and helped to mask) the doorway, a hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him away before either Mystique or Avalanche could react.

John found himself flat on his rump with a woman (Tessa he presumed) kneeling to his side.

"We've got only seconds," Tessa said, tossing aside her jet black tresses from her eyes. Without saying anymore she placed her palm on John's forehead.

John opened his mouth to ask what she was doing but before he could utter a word, he felt it. A jolt emanating from her palm that spread to his head, down his spinal cord and through his whole body. Even when Avalanche pulled her off him and Mystique dragged him to his feet, he continued to feel the buzz.

_Oh my God…_was all he could think as he realized what was happening to him.

* * *

"Something's happening!" Lilandra announced hurriedly.

Betsy and the Professor looked about worriedly as the display on the walls of the Cerebro room began to warp and blink.

"Bro, status report!" Betsy demanded.

"Sensors temporarily overloaded. Massive psionic spikes detected," Cerebro replied after a brief pause. "Compensating and recalibrating now."

Professor Xavier approached the console to have a look at the readings. The patterns looked familiar, but to confirm his suspicions he asked, "Cerebro, please cross reference these brainwave readings with those in our database. Look for any possible matches."

Xavier held his breath and waited.

Cerebro finally responded. "There is a ninety eight point six percent probability that Jonathan Grey Summers is the source of these emanations."

Betsy and Xavier looked at each other, worry etched into both their countenances. Had Jonathan's psychic dam finally broken? What would be the repercussions if it had? At the console, Lilandra herself sat perturbed. She was also worried, but for a very different reason.

"Cerebro, do your utmost to track the source of these emanations," Xavier ordered.

All three hoped that things hadn't just taken a turn for the worst…

* * *

And indeed things _**had **_taken a turn for the worst…but for the Brotherhood.

"Ouch!" Mystique exclaimed in pain when John suddenly stamped his heel down hard on her foot.

Before she should punish him for it he had elbowed her midsection, wriggled out of her weakened grasp and made his way over to Tessa.

"If I were you," Tessa said, assuming a fighter's stance, "I'd run." She grabbed onto John again and send another jolt through him, finishing what she started. "Alright, now let's have some real fun."

"Restrain him, now!" Magneto bellowed from above, descending upon the scene.

John looked up at him and Magneto gasped when he saw that the boy's eyes were ablaze with psionic fire. Taken by surprise, he had no time to react to this new development. Two seconds later he was subjected to a powerful telekinetic squeeze (that forced all the air out of his lungs), wrapped up in his own red cape and flung aside. His head hit a rock with enough force to crack his helmet and knock him unconscious. In one fell swoop the self-styled Master of Magnetism fell helpless.

"I thought those drugs were supposed to keep him under control!" Avalanche said, running to Magneto to see if he was alright.

"They were," Mystique responded. "It's obvious SHE is responsible." Mystique lunged into the ether towards them, was stopped midair and sent flying towards Magneto and Avalanche. She fell on Avalanche, knocking them both painfully to the ground. When they tried to get up, they found that they couldn't as an unseen force was pressing them firmly to the ground. It felt as if a ton of bricks had just fallen on top of them. As it was they could only just manage to breathe.

Eventually the MALE, Emma Frost and an angry Sabretooth had arrived on the scene, drawn there from the jet by the noise. At this time Tessa's jumpstart was reaching its maximum effect and John was surrounded by the same golden aura they'd seen in Mystique's cell phone video (as well as around the professor's astral form on the Mansion lawn).

"Get him!" Sabretooth shouted out, running forward.

Pyro lit his lighter, manipulating the small flame into a blazing fireball which he hurled towards John and Tessa. It exploded harmlessly in a brilliant shower of sparks as it collided with a telekinetic shield courtesy of John. Emma Frost gasped as she was snatched up psionically and deposited next to Tessa. She'd expected to be on the receiving end of John's anger and was speechless but so no complaining.

Wordlessly, John opened his fist and a tiny point of light appeared over his palm. Barely a spark. Within seconds it grew in intensity and size until it was too bright to look at directly. Without warning, the orb burst into high intensity flames as the molecular acceleration process reached its completion. He extended his palm towards Pyro and unleashed a torrent of fire that the hotheaded mutant could scarcely control…for all of ten seconds, before he, Toad and the Scarlet Witch were trapped in a cage of seething flames that threatened to incinerate them if they didn't keep still. Toad tried to sneak his tongue through the bars and got it singed as one of them shifted to compensate. He didn't dare try a second time.

Blob, Quicksilver and Sabretooth thought they could get the drop on John as he seemed to be preoccupied. But as they approached Quicksilver began moving backwards, regardless of how much effort he put in to go the opposite direction. His feet were moving so fast they were a blur and yet he continued to perform a Moonwalk that Michael Jackson would have been proud of.

Blob didn't fare much better as a sudden bout of nausea overtook him when the contents of his stomach were tossed this way and that under the mental influence of John. Moments later he was vomiting uncontrollably, keeled over and unable to continue the charge.

Sabretooth continued to press on, progress slowed as it was by the waves of telekinetic force buffeting his frame. He was pretty sure that if he killed John now, Magneto would reward him and not punish him as before.

After having dealt with everyone else John turned his attention to Sabretooth. When their eyes locked the feral mutant found himself paralyzed and unable to move. John walked up to him, closing distance until he was near enough to touch. Which he did, tracing a finger on Sabretooth's forehead.

"What the fuck…" was all Sabretooth could manage before he started screaming in abject pain. It felt as if his back were being torn open and, as the blood trickled and pooled to his feet, he realized that indeed it was. Thanks to his healing factor, Sabretooth had never been subjected to intense pain for long, as his mutant abilities always ensured that even the most grievous physical wounds healed astoundingly fast. He had a feeling that this time would be different however. For one thing, he couldn't feel the torn flesh immediately knitting itself together as he usually did. And small wonder as his healing factor had been psionically disabled when John touched his forehead.

With everyone physically taken care of it was time for phase two. Everyone (who was still conscious) cowered in fear as the aura around John intensified and pulsed with violent promise. Moments later most were screaming as their minds were invaded and their thoughts and memories restructured at the boy's whim. None was more surprised than Mystique, for her mind was normally impervious to telepathic intrusion. Now, she could feel her defenses being torn apart.

_We should have killed him when we had the chance,_ was her last thought before she succumbed to the darkness…

* * *

"Are they…dead?" Emma asked, kicking Mystique's head to test the theory.

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Why don't you shift outta your diamond form, try to read their minds and find out?"

Emma, as a matter of fact, was in her crystalline form. When she saw John attacking the Brotherhood and MALE earlier she'd shifted in order to be protected should he try a telepathic assault on her. Not to mention that she was a whole lot more physically durable in diamond mode.

Emma treated Tessa to a withering look.

"They're not dead," John said. "I just rewrote their memories, together with wiping anything and everything concerning myself and my powers from their minds."

Emma nodded, knelt before Mystique and extracted her cell phone from her jacket. "You might want to deal with the physical evidence as well. They had videos on…" Emma trailed off as she skimmed through the contents of Mystique's phone, finding no trace of said video recordings. "But they were –"

"It's been taken care of," John said, flicking his wrist and mentally spinning Emma around to face him. "Now I have got to see to you."

Emma's blood went cold. John's eyes flashed and against her will she found herself morphing back into her flesh and blood form. Try as she might she could not put up a barrier strong enough to block John's entry into her mind and he soon began sifting through the contents of her psyche, probing into every nook and cranny of her mind. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen…but it didn't. When she opened her eyes it was to find John looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face. She only breathed easier when his eyes lost their golden fire and returned to their normal blue hue.

"The…jet's this way," John said, turning around and walking off.

"What about them?" Tessa asked, following him. "We can't leave them here."

Emma shakily jogged after them. "There was another guy from the MALE. He wasn't here with us. He's back at –"

"Gateway," John said nonchalantly. "Not to worry. He's under my control. I've got it covered. We won't be flying the jet home. It doesn't have the fuel for that. We'll be using Gateway to teleport us and the jet back to the Mansion. Once we're safely there, I'll have him transport Magneto and the rest to the MALE hideout. Now come on. We've got to get out of here before they wake up and see us. I can't keep wiping their minds repeatedly in such a short time span. It could cause serious damage…and that'd be unethical and whatever."

John had briefly toyed with the idea of sending Sabretooth and Avalanche back to prison via Gateway's teleportation. However, he didn't really see the point as Magneto had busted them out fairly easily on his own in the first place and would probably just do so again if and when he needed them.

He would have liked to send them both to the X-men's brig. But then he'd have to rewrite their memories, Magneto and company's memories as well as the law enforcers'. It was simplest to leave them with Magneto for the time being and have them all think Magneto had broken them free to help with the recent mission at Alkali Lake. John had set the date of the Alkali mission in their heads as the same day that Avalanche and Sabretooth were 'rescued', just in case they saw anything on the news and got suspicious at the date discrepancy.

"Here we are," Tessa announced, "finally."

John's eyes flashed, the ramp lowered and hatch opened. All three hurried inside and took a seat.

"Alright, here we go," John said, closing his eyes and willing Gateway to send them home.

Outside of the Hawk an intense orange glow could be seen and the backdrop of woods and distant mountains began to blue and fade…

* * *

Betsy let the fire extinguisher fall to the floor with a metallic clang. Lilandra and Xavier were positioned behind her, well away from the still sparking console.

"Bro?" Betsy called out worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the computer answered. "I think so. The circuitry overload was limited to the controls, holographic projectors, the psionic dampeners and sensors. All my other systems appear to be undamaged and fully functional."

"Um, Cerebro?" Lilandra asked tentatively. "Did you manage to pinpoint the source of the psychic surge before the sensors burnt out?"

"Not precisely," Cerebro responded. "I narrowed it down to somewhere in the vicinity of the Rocky Mountains."

Professor Xavier sighed. "It's a start at least."

At that moment the intercom buzzed to life and the excited voice of Warren came through.

"Professor! Some weird shit's going on outside in the backyard," Warren shouted out hurriedly. "You gotta take a look at this!"

As the door to the Cerebro room slid open and external psychic energy flooded in, Xavier, Lilandra and Betsy were hit by a sudden wave of excitement and some apprehension radiating from those outside observing whatever phenomenon Warren was on about.

_Kurt?_ Xavier called out telepathically.

_Coming, Professor._

_

* * *

_

"What the heck is that?" Rogue asked worriedly, as she hovered in midair, preparing herself for anything.

An enormous pulsating orb of amber energy was currently situated over the basketball court (under which was the hangar). Its boundaries were not sharply demarcated but blurred and, every now and then, what resembled small solar flares could be seen erupting from its surface, looping around and reentering it again. Given that it was night they only hoped that the lightshow didn't attract any unwanted attention.

Hank stood at the forefront, a sensor in one hand and a handheld computing device in the other. "I'm detecting a massive spatial distortion. Something is bending the fabric of space itself. I…I've seen such distortion before. With Kurt. I think something's trying to teleport in!"

BAMF!

"Speak of the devil," Logan muttered, then looked away mildly embarrassed when he received several looks.

Kurt had just then materialized with the professor, Betsy and Lilandra.

"My word," Xavier gasped out, directing his hover chair closer for a better look.

"Stay back, Professor," Scott warned, hand on his visor. "Hank thinks someone's trying to teleport in and given the size of that thing…"

Scott trailed off as the orb suddenly changed hue from amber to orange. The boundaries became sharply defined and the flaring promptly ceased.

"Hey, wait a minute," Ororo said, squinting a little as she recalled something. "That thing looks like a supersized version of the…the teleportation auras that Magneto's associate Gateway used. When we were are Alkali Lake."

"Shit," Logan swore, extending his claws.

Everyone else assumed aggressive stances, and not a moment too soon. With a sudden flash and a mild boom, the orb vanished and something huge stood in its place.

"The Hawk," Rogue whispered. "Didn't Magneto and 'em steal it?"

Scott's visor fingers grew itchy. "Yeah."

With bated breath everyone waited. Several jumped slightly as the hatch opened with a loud clang and the ramp lowered. A pair of white boots appeared, then shapely legs, a bare midriff, and then finally the entire sinuous body.

"It's Frost!" exclaimed Betsy, forming a psychic spike and hurling it towards the White Queen.

Emma quickly braced herself and shifted momentarily to her diamond form. The bolt glance harmlessly aside.

"Don't shoot!" Emma screeched, taking two steps back.

Presently another woman, raven haired appeared behind Emma. She scanned the crowed, saw Lilandra and waved, smiling to let her know everything was okay.

"Tessa!" Lilandra cried out, running forward with a smile. "She's one of mine," Lilandra exclaimed. She ran towards Tessa and the two embraced.

A third pair of legs, clad in denim jeans appeared on the ramp.

Scott stepped forward, hands dropping from his visor. "Professor?" Scott asked in an expectant tone.

Xavier ran a mental scan and looked confused. "I don't know, Scott. The mind of that person appears to be encoded similarly to Lilandra's and her associates. I can't tell who it is. It may be another of her people."

Scott's face fell. Logan's nose crinkled.

"Or maybe not!" Logan shouted out as his nose caught the scent of what could be none other than John's pheromone signature.

Everyone's jaw dropped as John finally stepped into plain sight and onto the court, looking exhausted.

"Good Goddess!" Ororo exclaimed with a smile, "Logan was right! And…the Professor was wrong!" She reddened and turned to the Professor. "Sorry, Professor. This is just a first."

In a body they all ran towards the jet, Scott at the fore pressing madly at his com badge to alert Alex and Lorna, forgetting that the transmitters had been fried in the fight with Magneto at Dundee.

"Wow, they're really glad to see you, kiddo," Tessa said, smirking and pushing John forward towards them.

"Hey, watch it!" John cried out, stumbling before being caught by his father and crushed in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, dad," John said, returning the hug and smiling tiredly as the air was squeezed out of him. "Um, you can let go now."

Scott just hugged tighter. "Are you okay? Did they –"

"I'm fine," John said, adding as he reddened. "Dad…you're embarrassing me."

Scott only stopped when someone shouted out that Emma Frost was running off. Scott raised his hand to his visor and prepared to fire a stunning shot, but was stopped by John.

"What? She was with Magneto. She tried to –"

John sighed. "It came as a shock to me too, believe me. If I hadn't been digging around in her head and seen it for myself I'd never have believed it but…Emma is genuinely _**sorry **_for what she did."

"Sorry my ass," Logan muttered, running off to catch her while he still could. He didn't make it past more than a few steps before being slowed and pulled back by John's telekinesis. He turned around, frowning deeply. "What gives?"

"Magneto and Mystique...they'd planned on killing me," John explained. "Emma talked them out of it. She convinced them to surgically alter my brain instead so that I couldn't use my powers. It would have left me a vegetable…but I'd be alive."

Betsy scowled. "That's not much of an improvement in my book."

"Mine either," John went on. "At first I thought she was trying to score points so that when you guys inevitably meet up again, she could claim credit for me being alive and wouldn't be punished as badly. But when I was going through her thoughts I realized that wasn't it. Emma really doesn't have it in her to commit cold blooded murder. She was actually trying to buy you guys some more time to find me."

Logan looked stunned. "I'll be damned."

John watched Emma climb the wall and finally exit the grounds. "I think Emma has a lot of soul searching to do. I guess there's something to be said for Happy Valley's methods after all."

Lilandra and Tessa shared a look, both secretly knowing that Happy Valley wasn't what was responsible for Emma's seemingly miraculous turnaround.

Scott motioned towards Tessa. "And what about –"

"Tessa," Lilandra reminded him.

"It's thanks to Tessa that I'm not under the knife right now," John answered, shuddering a little at the thought. "They had me on suppressor drugs but somehow when Tessa touched me she jumpstarted my powers…I mean REALLY jumpstarted them."

Tessa smirked. "He took down the Brotherhood, the MALE –"

Scott's look of relief swiftly changed and became dire. "We have to leave, immediately." without waiting for a response he grabbed John's arm and started pulling him away and in the direction of their house.

"Dad, hold up!" John exasperated, trying to resist being towed along. The others followed, asking Scott to pause and reconsider a moment.

Scott merely pulled harder and quickened the pace. "Magneto and the others could be regrouping for another assault as we speak."

"Actually," John said, twisting out of his father's iron grip, "they're not."

Scott paused and looked at him curiously. "They aren't?"

"No, I wiped their minds clean of everything concerning me and my powers," John explained, looking quite proud of himself. "The physical evidence too – the videos they had stored on the cell phones, and I had Gateway check and delete any references in their computer and storage media at the MALE hideout."

Scott didn't look convinced. "Magneto…his helmet –"

John shook his head. "I threw him. His helmet got cracked open when his head collided with the rocks."

Logan couldn't help but smile upon hearing that bit of news. Personally, he wouldn't have minded it if Magneto's head had cracked open as well. It couldn't be denied that he was feeling something quite close to pride.

"And Mystique?" Ororo asked hurriedly. "She's immune to telepathic invasion."

John shrugged. "Didn't seem to help her any this time around. I did feel some resistance, but it broke down in seconds."

Professor Xavier looked pensive. Currently, John's mind was unreadable to him. Just as Lilandra and Tessa's were. Perhaps, he speculated, their telepathy was operating on a different frequency than the usual variant. If that were so, then it could be possible that they could pierce Mystique's telepathic immunity.

"I don't know…" Scott trailed off.

Betsy spoke up. "I'm supposedly immune to telepathic invasion. And John has managed to read my mind before – albeit unconsciously."

Xavier's eyebrows shot up. "How could I forget? You're referring to when you gave them that essay assignment and – "

"He wrote down precisely those points I was pondering while supervising them," Betsy finished for him. "Yes. It's not really all that shocking. If what we're seeing is a whole new stage in psychic evolution the old rules need not apply."

"Dad, trust me," John said reassuringly, "they don't know a thing. I even cleared the specifics from Frost's mind."

"What if one of us gets our mind read?" Scott persisted. "By some future telepathic enemy and they come to know of it. Or even by that MALE telepath, Wits. I imagine we've not seen the last of her."

"We can mentally encrypt the information," Betsy suggested, "so that any unauthorized viewers won't be able to make heads or tails of it. Now that we have some time on our hands we can see to it that everyone who knows the full details is properly secured."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said, eyeing Scott expectantly.

Finally the tension seemed to leave Scott's body. "Come on, let's get inside. It's freezing out here." He quickly turned so that no one would have to see him all emotional any longer. "Alex and Lorna are worried sick."

John smiled at his father's attempt to hide his feelings, futile as they were to all the psychics present. All followed suite and headed towards the Mansion and out of the chilly night air…

* * *

"What I don't understand," Lorna said as she sat down with a cup of tea, "is why you didn't contact us after you dealt with the Brotherhood and the MALE."

John's explanation was simple. After having his powers not only restored, but boosted, he wasn't quite sure of his own strength for the time being.

"If I'd used too much power to send a message long distance to a non-telepath," John explained to them, "it could have fried your mind. I was willing to risk it with Gateway, but not with you guys. I tried to make contact with the Professor and Betsy but something was blocking my –"

"We were inside the Cerebro Room," Professor Xavier explained. "It's a shielded environment. Cerebro's psionic dampeners were online. Those were blocking your attempts at communication."

Betsy shook her head and quickly replied. "It _**was**_ a shielded environment. My guess is that your trying to force through the blockade burnt out its circuits."

John looked sheepish and blushed. "Sorry. I just keep ringing up the charges, huh? First the Danger Room…and now Cerebro…"

Alex slapped him on the shoulder comfortingly. "Well, don't take it to heart. You were partly responsible for giving the AI program a major upgrade."

John looked at him, totally confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Scott said, stifling a yawn. He nudged John. "Let's go home and get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow, remember?"

They were scheduled to pay a visit to Rebirth Center and meet Lilandra and her associates properly.

"Yeah, good night, guys." John nodded and got up. After being given one final hug from his aunt and uncle, he followed his father outside and onto the Mansion greens and together they walked home.

* * *

As soon as John heard the tapping on his bedroom window he ran to it and parted the curtains. Sure enough, outside an anxious looking Julian was hovering and pointing to the locking mechanism. It was swiftly unlatched. Within seconds their limbs were entwined together as they frantically kissed away their fears that they might not have ever seen each other again. Things got so intense that a chair was knocked aside and fell with a heavy thud.

"John?" Scott's voice could be heard calling out from the hallway. "Is everything okay?"

Both boys froze and their lips parted with a wet smack.

"Uh, yeah, dad," John shouted in response. Telekinetically he made sure the door was locked. "Everything's fine."

"Alright then, night."

"Night."

Several moments of silence passed and then they both decided that Scott had finally turned in for the night. John allowed himself to fall flat on the bed, grabbing Julian's shirt and pulling him down on top of him. For once Julian didn't seem to mind when John touched his scar.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" Julian murmured into John's neck.

"How 'bout you show me," John replied in a wickedly suggestive tone, running his palms down Julian's nicely muscled torso.

"Sir, yes, sir," Julian said with a grin, hands slipping behind John's tee shirt and up his back. John let out a gasp as he felt Julian's fingers brush the base of his spine and begin travelling upwards. Abruptly, the digits ceased their motion.

"What?" John asked, opening his eyes to find Julian's face twisted in confusion. "Is something wrong?" John looked mildly embarrassed. "Am…am I being too slutty?"

Julian shook his head in the negative. "No, of course not."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Julian assured his boyfriend. "It's just…could you raise up a little?"

John complied and Julian ran his fingers further up. His fingers made contact with something roughish that could not possibly be John's skin. He eased off John and carefully turned him on his side.

"Hmm, doesn't spooning usually come _**after**_ the making out?" John asked teasingly.

Julian didn't answer and instead pushed up the tee to reveal blood encrusted bandages covering John's back.

"What the hell are these?" Julian asked, switching on the bedside lamp to get more light to see by.

"What are you talking about…" John trailed off as Julian pulled carefully at one of the bandages. It was then that it struck him that he'd forgotten all about the state of his back. "Oh God, how could that have slipped my mind?" John pondered a moment. He hadn't felt any pain there for some time. He was probably too busy and his mind was quite literally focused on other things…except, now that he was aware of his wounds once more, why weren't they hurting?

"What happened to you?" Julian asked, sounding both worried and pissed off. "How'd you get like this?"

"It was Sabretooth," John said, sitting up. He reached back and began tentatively stroking the bandages. "He said he had a message…for Logan and he wrote it on my back…with his claws."

"The sick motherfucker," Julian muttered under his breath. He got up, switched on the light and ordered John to get on his stomach. "Those bandages need to be changed. And he did it with his claws? When was the last time your back was disinfected?"

"Four…maybe five hours ago." John scratched his chin absently. "I'm not sure."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Julian demanded.

"I forgot."

"Forgot?" Julian asked skeptically. "Those things bled and soaked through the bandages. How could you forget? Don't they hurt?"

"They haven't hurt for a while. They're not hurting now."

Julian was adamant. "Well, tomorrow you'll have to go down to Med Bay. For now I'll just change the bandages. First aid kit in the bathroom?"

"Yes, but –" John began.

"I'll be careful," Julian responded, kissing his forehead. "It's just down the hall. I'll fly so I won't make any noise."

John acquiesced and Julian snuck out. After removing his tee shirt, John held it up to the bright light and carefully scrutinized it. On the back there were some places that seemed a bit off color, slightly darker than the rest of the fabric. You had to know what you were looking for and looked real carefully to notice it. The dried blood was responsible. Perhaps, John reasoned, that was why Logan hadn't smelled it. Because it was already dried up.

The door opened and Julian walked in with the first aid kit. "Okay, get on your belly."

"Okay," John replied, tongue in cheek. "But wouldn't you rather have me on my hands and knees?"

Julian's jaw dropped and his cheeks burnt with sudden heat. "Uh…I…"

John chuckled and lowered himself back onto bed the on his stomach. "Man, I don't think I'll ever get fed up of seeing you blush. Alright, do me."

Julian swatted him on the rump. "Very funny. Now just tell me if it hurts. Okay?"

"Gotcha."

Sitting at John's side, Julian began to pick at one of the bandages and slowly began to peel it off. "Does it hurt?"

"Nuh uh. Maybe you should just pull them off with one quick motion."

Julian shook his head. "No, we do this slow and carefully. We don't want to risk making the injuries worse." So saying, Julian persevered until finally, one of the bloodstained bandages came off. He placed it on the nightstand and got an alcohol swab ready. "Okay, you might wanna get a pillow handy in case you wanna scream into it."

"I'm a big boy."

"Alright, here goes…" Julian squinted.

"I'm waiting…patiently…"

"It's…I don't see any wound," Julian said, putting down the swab. "I'll take off another." Julian repeated the process and removed another bandage, and another until all were lying in a loose pile on the nightstand. There was not so much as a bruise on his boyfriend's back. "There's nothing."

"Whaddya mean nothing?"

"That there's no skin off your back…literally," Julian said, getting up and pulling John to his feet and over to the mirror. "Look."

After twisting his head at an uncomfortable angle and finally seeing for himself, John muttered. "Damn. How did that happen?"

Julian leaned against the wall, pondering. "It could be your powers. Psychic healing is a specialized form of telekinesis affecting the body at the cellular level. Speeds up the metabolism and forces cells to divide and regenerate and other stuff."

John reached around and ran his fingers up his back. "You don't say. It musta been an unconscious thing then, because I don't remember doing it. I'm still figuring out what I can do. Tessa, she did something to me. She said she was gonna gimme a peek at what I might turn out to be one day." John walked over to the bed and sat down.

Julian followed.

"It's wearing off slowly," John continued, face falling a little. "I can feel it. So whatever she did is temporary. Man, that sucks. I sure could get used to this."

Julian patted him on the back. "Hey, it'll be so much better when you know that you worked to attain your potential. It'll mean more earning it than having it just given to you."

"I dunno. I got the shielding skills telepathically handed to me," John teased.

"That was different. We were running against the clock." Julian rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. No sense griping about it," John replied, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him down onto the bed again. "Now where were we…"

* * *

The next morning…

Lilandra Neramani stood at the window in her office staring out at the sunrise, and sipping at a cup of her favorite herbal tea. She'd had less than four hours sleep the night before owing to her troubled state of mind. Jonathan Summers was back home, safe and sound. That she was extremely grateful for. It was the means by which his escape had been made possible that worried her.

"What's wrong?"

Lilandra turned around to find Sibyl leaning at the doorway, a concerned expression playing on her face.

"You've been uneasy ever since you came back last night," Sibyl said, stepping into the office proper and joining Lilandra at the window. "I'd think you'd be glad. Things worked out far better than we'd hoped."

That much was true. In addition to the avatar being alive and well, the X-men seemed to be coming around and agreed to meet them later that day. Slowly but surely an atmosphere of trust and possible cooperation was beginning to coalesce.

"It's…"

"Don't say it's nothing," Sibyl cut in pointedly. "We always said we'd be honest with each other. No secrets. Remember?"

Lilandra nodded and sighed. "Very well. There has been an unforeseen development."

"Oh?"

Lilandra began to explain. When Sage/Tessa had gone missing they had all surmised (correctly) that she was tailing John and his abductors. They knew that she wasn't dead. That much they could sense. It was their hope that perhaps they could home into her via their unique mental bond, and by finding her they could themselves locate Jonathan Summers before Magneto could have his way.

That didn't work out due to the sheer distance separating them. Which was why when Scott Summers paid a visit to Rebirth House and asked her assistance, Lilandra jumped at the chance upon learning they had the means to technologically boost psychic signals. Unfortunately she wasn't able to locate either Jonathan or Tessa in time.

"Well, no need to blame yourself," Sibyl said soothingly. "Everything worked out fine. They escaped didn't they?"

Lilandra shook her head slowly. "No. Tessa gave him a boost."

Sibyl's eyes widened. "What?"

"He was under some kind of mutant suppressor drug," Lilandra explained to her compatriot. "And Tessa decided to override it by turning potentiality to actuality."

"But what about his self-control, his –"

"There's no worry there," Lilandra interrupted. "His control increased in sync with his power level. He doesn't seem to realize just what he's capable of yet. Which, as I'm sure you'll appreciate, is a good thing."

As John would eventually have to learn, there would be consequences should he channel massive amounts of psychic energy without the utmost care. Indeed, there already were due to his recent Danger Room incident. Everything in life came with a price.

Sibyl breathed a small sigh of relief. "Well, thank goodness it's temporary. It'll wear off in a few days. Maybe a week max. I expect he'll be resting from his ordeal and likely won't be hitting dangerous levels of energy consumption."

That wasn't what was worrying Lilandra. As a leader, she knew all too well that some things were best kept secret, that not all her followers would understand or agree with the great lengths she had taken to ensure that they would have an avatar powerful enough to serve when the time came for it.

For a brief moment Lilandra toyed with the idea of sharing her secret with Sibyl. But she checked herself hastily. "You're probably right. We're just going to have to be more vigilant from now on."

Sibyl nodded. "I hope our meeting goes well today."

"Me too, dear," Lilandra replied, taking another sip of her herbal tea.

* * *

Later that morning at the Summer's Home…

John awoke to sunlight streaming into his room and cascading onto his bed. After shaking off some of his morning grogginess, and smiling at the memory of the night before, he tried to get up only to realize that he was caught in a hug by the still sleeping Julian.

Still somewhat groggy (and needing to pee) he wriggled a bit and tried to extricate himself from the entwining arms of his boyfriend. It was when he managed to throw off the covers and catch a glimpse of his torso and upper limbs that he realized something was terribly wrong. Too shocked to speak, John held up his arms. His shrunken forearms were tiny when compared to their usual size. And so too was his upper body.

Quickly, John flung the covers off him completely to find that his briefs were supersized and completely loose on his tiny hips. His legs were childlike and terminated in feet that looked like they might suit a doll better than a person. Scampering off the bed and onto the floor made John realize that his current height placed him hardly level with the mattress. His underwear promptly fell to the floor and, horror of horror, his penis and testicles were discovered to be miniscule.

"What the fuck?" John muttered, suddenly stopping and putting his hand to his mouth upon hearing his voice. Without wasting any more time he ran to the mirror, tiny feet making pitter patter sounds that deeply disturbed him. Upon looking into the mirror he was forced to confront what his mind hitherto refused to allow him to believe. John stumbled backwards and fell flat onto his rump, crying out in pain and he hit his funny bone on the foot of the bed.

The sound was enough to wake Julian who yawned, got up and stretched. When he saw a tiny figure rising at the foot of the bed and realized he was in the presence of a child…he ripped the sheet off the bed and covered himself, too shocked for words. What the hell was a child doing there he wondered. Could he be some one of John's family come visiting and then wandered into the room?

The boy turned around and stepped shakily into plain view. He was stark naked and looked to be on the verge of tears.

Thinking quickly, Julian tried to reach out with his mind to make contact with John. Hopefully his boyfriend could get the kid outta there and if the child said anything John could chalk it up to children's imagination. That could work, Julian thought. The kid looked damned young. No older than five or so.

_John? John? Get in here now. Where are you?_

The kid sniffled. "I'm right here," he said, voice quivering.

Julian's jaw dropped and he walked closer and knelt before the kid. The hair was the same red hue, blue eyes and a little button nose.

"John, is that you? Holy shit! It _**is **_you, isn't it?" Julian exclaimed, then hit himself for using language like that in front of a child.

"It's alright," John said sulkily. "As far as I can tell, only my body's been affected."

"We've gotta get help," Julian said gravely. He rose quickly and began throwing on his clothing. "This could damn well be related to your back…the wounds that just vanished. That woman…whatever she's done is obviously having some side effects."

"You go back to the Mansion and wait," John said in his little boy voice. "You're not supposed to be here. I'm going to have to tell dad."

Julian lifted John and sat him down on the bed and covered him with a corner of the sheet. "You might want to put something on first. And warn him before he sees you. God, this is gonna be one hell of a shock. I've heard about powerful psychics unconsciously rearranging their DNA on the molecular level to match their frame of mind. This could be something like that."

"Really?" John asked, wide eyed.

Julian nodded. "Yeah. Psychosomatic to the extreme."

"But…but I don't feel any different," John said with a cute pout. "I mean relieved, yeah, but –"

"Well," Julian said, brushing aside some stray hair from his face, "you've been through a very frightening ordeal. Maybe your subconscious mind just wants to go back to a place where it feels safe…and your body physically reacted to that. The Professor will know what to do."

John hoped he was right. "You think?"

Julian nodded if only for comfort. "Yeah, he's dealt with a lot of weird psychic stuff over the years. You should see some of the archive's files." After a final hug, Julian leapt out the window, leaving John to the task of revealing his current status to his father.

* * *

_Dad? You awake?_

John stood nervously outside the door to his father's bedroom, clothed in a tee shirt that fell down to the floor and was more akin to a **gown**.

_Yeah._

John could sense his father's presence growing stronger and knew he was approaching the door.

_Stop. Don't move._

A tinge of worry colored Scott's thoughts. _Is something wrong?_

_Um, yeah. I have something to tell…and um, show you. It's gonna be a real shock. You might wanna sit down and brace yourself._

_John what's going on –_

_You'll see. Just sit down …and make sure your glasses are on properly. We wouldn't want any accidents. Tell me when you're ready._

Scott mentally replied that he was ready. John looked at the doorknob. It was higher up than his head. Sighing, he reached up and grasped the doorknob and turned…or _**tried **_to rather. It was harder than he expected, given the small size of his hands. Finally he decided to just use his powers. He didn't get the chance to.

Scott, confused as to why John was struggling with the door had walked over and turned it, swinging the door wide open. Moments later he was stumbling backwards in shock, mouth gaping.

"J-John?" Scott stuttered, wondering if all the stress had finally gotten to him or if this was some sort of dream.

John walked slowly inside, tripping when he stepped on the lower hem of the tee shirt. He landed at his father's feet. Scott tentatively helped him back up.

Scott walked slowly around his son, scrutinizing from all angles. "How on earth did this happen?"

"I don't know," John answered. "I just went to bed and woke up like this." John quickly went on to explain about what Sabretooth had done to his back.

"He what?" Scott asked through gritted teeth, making a mental note to himself to pay Sabretooth back the next time they chanced to meet.

"And they just vanished," John went on. "And now this."

"Okay, we'll go see Professor Xavier," Scott said, taking a resisting John by the arm. "But first we need to get you some clothes that fit."

John succeeded in yanking his arm away with some effort. "I don't got any clothes that –"

Scott got a nostalgic look on his face. "Your mother and I kept some…for sentimental reasons. They're in the attic." Scott made to take his son's hand but checked himself quickly. "Come on."

John shuddered as he followed his father up to the attic, praying that they would find something decent that he could afford to show his face in…

* * *

…Which they didn't.

"I can't believe I'm going out in public dressed like this," John grumbled as he walked across the Mansion greens with his father. "How could you and mom dress me like this as a kid. It amounts to child cruelty."

"We didn't buy it. It was a gift." Scott carefully hid a smile. "You don't remember this outfit?"

John shook his head in the negative. "No. obviously the memory musta been so traumatic that I blocked it out."

"Well you should be thankful you didn't…uh, shrink any smaller," Scott went on. "Or we'd have had to make do with one of the others."

John blinked stupidly. "On second thought, a sailor suit's not so bad."

Finally they entered the front door and walked past the entrance hall and into the sitting room. Ororo was just coming in with a cup of coffee when she chanced to see them. Her hot cup of coffee promptly fell onto the expensive rug, missing her feet by mere inches.

"Good Goddess!" she exclaimed, walking uneasily forward. "Whatever's going on?"

John tried to swat her hands away as she squeezed, prodded, poked and rubbed his cheeks, chin and head as if to ascertain what she was seeing was real.

"When did this happen?" she finally asked.

They filled her in quickly. Just as they finished Rogue and Remy decided to traipse in and the cycle repeated itself, with Remy hollering a Cajun obscenity in his shock, the sound of which was enough to bring in Hank and Logan who were just around the corner. Soon the room was filled with anxious, curious, worried X-men. The females among them finding time to go 'aww' at the sight of a cute kid in a sailor suit.

Finally John could bear it no longer and all but ran from the room and down the hallway, heading straight for the subbasement elevator. He rapidly punched in the numbers when he heard footsteps following him. He entered the elevator and swiftly shut the double doors with his telekinesis.

_For God's sake stop crowding me! It's not helping._ John exasperated mentally. _Professor? Professor!_

There was a pause and then a reply came in strong and clear.

_Yes, I'm here._

_I need to see you, sir. Could you please come to the Subbasement? I'll wait for you in the War Room. Oh, and could you please not bring along a crowd?_

_Understood. I'll be there shortly._

John closed the mental channel, stepped out into the Subbasement corridor and walked towards the War Room, taking care to scan the area for anyone down there. several scattered Generation X members were about but no seniors. He entered the War Room and took a seat, patiently awaiting the arrival of the Professor.

* * *

It took a great deal of willpower to restrain himself when Professor Xavier entered the War Room and met with John. His countenance was a serene mask but inside he was seething with questions. Foremost on his mind was whether he made a mistake the night before in not attempting to reinstall the psychic blocks on John's mind.

He'd decided against since Tessa and Lilandra assured him that John's control and skill were increased together with his power level. Since Xavier didn't sense any spillages of psionic energy escaping from John he decided that there was likely minimal danger and did not restore the barriers. He had hoped to document the progress of Tessa's boost…but now this…

"So do you think it could have been caused by what Tessa did?" Scott asked the Professor.

"That is difficult to ascertain at the moment," Professor Xavier said, rubbing his chin. "We'll need to take tissue samples and perform cytological evaluations to determine the extent to which your body's cells have been altered. And a thorough physiological battery of tests as well as a mental evaluation."

Scott leaned back in his chair, fingers drumming the armrest. "Hank's lab was spared any major damage," Scott said, "but we don't have the resource personnel to handle –"

"No we don't," Xavier interrupted. "It seems we may have to pay a trip to Muir Island."

John's face twisted. "Muir Island? Where's that?"

"It's an island off the coast of Scotland," his father answered. "One of the Professor's friends runs the Mutant Research Institute there."

Xavier nodded and smiled hopefully. "Dr. Moira Mactaggert. She's the foremost mutant researcher in the field. If anyone can give us timely answers about what's going on – she can."

John moaned in frustration. He had always relished the thought of one day hopping about the globe as an X-man. But after having spent a week away and hiding for what he thought might be an indefinite duration…he wanted a nice rest at home, to unwind with his friends again and regain some semblance of order to his life. Now here he was set to jet off to Scotland.

"If it's really temporary," John said hopefully, "it might just reverse itself. Right?"

"That's possible," Xavier replied, trying to sound optimistic. "If you're okay with it, might we begin the mental evaluation now?"

John nodded assent and Xavier set about his task under the watchful eyes of Scott…

* * *

"Scott!" Alex called out as he chanced to see his brother exiting the elevator. "Is it true?"

Alex could only be asking about one thing. Likely it was the talk around the Mansion by then.

"Lorna!" Alex yelled out behind him. "I found him!"

Seconds later Lorna came running down the hallway and joined them.

"Scott, everyone's saying that John's having a second childhood," Lorna gasped out in one breath.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, he is. Shocked the hell outta me too." He began walking down the hallway, the two of them trailing him.

"Well how is he?" Alex asked concernedly. "Is he okay? They say he's like just over three feet tall."

Scott nodded. "Three feet, four inches actually."

"What about his mental age?" Lorna asked hurriedly. "Did that decrease too?"

"Oh his mind wasn't affected," Scott was pleased to confirm. "Just his body. He looks like he's about four or five or so. He's wearing that sailor suit you guys bought him. We didn't have anything else that fit him. Knowing that, you can approximate his general appearance…and how he must be feeling."

Alex and Lorna stared at each other then turned swiftly to Scott.

"We want to see him," Lorna said with authority.

Scott looked doubtful. "He's really sensitive right now about anyone seeing him like this. Just now he ran off when everyone was –"

Alex scoffed. "We're not just anyone. We're family."

Scott paused, considering. "Oh, alright. He's down in the Subbasement…in the War Room having his mind scanned by the Professor. Don't interrupt them until they're finished. We're due to fly out to Muir Island soon. You can come along if you want…and if he lets you. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go see to some things."

"Right," Alex said, taking Lorna with him towards the elevator. "Later, Scott."

* * *

Later on that day, in the War Room…

"I still think we should get in contact with Lilandra," Scott insisted to the gathered X-men seated in the War Room. "They're likely responsible for this…it stands to reason that they might be able to tell us what's going on."

Opinion was divided on the matter as several of the X-men were still upset with Scott for allowing Lilandra Neramani onto the premises without consultation.

"It's not like they didn't know about us already," Scott defended. "It was a command decision."

Some murmurs rippled through the gathering but no one said anything coherent. No one wanted to rehash the argument all over again.

"Scott," Professor Xavier began, raising his hand for silence, "I agree with you. But first I think we should see what Moira can discover and then contact Miss Neramani. Just so that we can verify if both sets of findings add up."

Hank looked thoughtful. "It _**would**_ give us an opportunity to test their trustworthiness…"

"Indeed," Xavier continued. "As it is – I'm stumped. I can't seem to read John's mind to any great extent. It's as if it's been rewired somehow…reconfigured."

"Is he dangerous?" Rogue asked, looking worried.

Professor Xavier was quick to dispel unfounded fears. "No. There's almost no telepathic leakages from his mind. Whatever he is, he's in full control. It's quite extraordinary what Tessa's accomplished really."

"Well, let's hope Moira can shed some light on this," Ororo added, eyes shifting momentarily to Logan. He'd been quiet all during the conversation. "When are you leaving?"

"Later this evening," Scott answered. "I wanted John to get some more rest. Alex and Lorna took him shopping for some clothes that actually fit...and um, he got tired."

Someone tittered but promptly stopped.

"Anyway, we're all heading out at 17:00 hours," Scott continued. "It's a good thing he brought the jet back."

Logan, who had been looking thoughtful, spoke up. "So…you're all going? To Muir Island? Alex and Lorna too I mean."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Lorna and Alex insisted they come along…family, you know how it is."

Actually, Logan didn't, but he said nothing of it. "Does anyone else in the family know?"

Scott shook his head in the negative. He'd decided against worrying them until they had a proper understanding of what was going on. That and John and Elaine might run the risk of having heart attacks.

"I think that's very wise," Professor Xavier said.

"So…if there's nothing else…" Scott trailed off, "I've got to go get ready and check up on John."

"Actually," Logan interjected before Scott could leave, "I think I'll go along with you guys."

Remy and Warren looked at each other, then to Logan.

"But you were gonna help us with the rewiring and –" Warren began, before being cut off.

Logan waved him off. "Yeah, well it can wait. I been meaning to check up on my ol' buddy, Forge."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Since when were you and Forge so close?"

"I think he's trying to get outta helping us," Warren said, pouting like a child.

"I said I'm going," Logan reiterated heatedly. "I'm not answerable to you." He looked towards the Professor. "That is…if it's okay with you, Prof?"

Xavier knew better than to disagree. Of course, if he wished it Logan would remain. But for some reason, going to Muir was important to Logan. Since he so rarely asked for any personal time off…Xavier couldn't deny him.

"It's quite alright, Logan," Xavier said good naturedly, defusing any possible situation arising. "We'll manage without you."

Logan nodded and promptly exited the room.

Ororo timidly raised her hand. "Um, I think I'd like to tag along too, Professor."

Warren opened his mouth again but at a glance from Xavier, shut it without saying anything.

"Very well then, Ororo. But we'll need to have a talk about what's to be done with the grounds immediately upon your return."

She nodded and took off after Logan. Mutterings and murmurings began once more. Scott sighed and took his leave, glad to be getting away from it all, if only for a little while.

* * *

"Touch me again and I'll have you up for child molestation," John said to his aunt as she tried to rub his cheeks for the umpteenth time that day.

Lorna's hands dropped harmlessly to her side. "Spoilsport. And after I gave you the best window seat too."

John blushed a little. "Sorry. It's just hard getting used to…_**this**_."

Lorna nodded and pushed some stray hairs out of his face. "I know, sweetie."

"Lorna…"

"I mean – I know, _**John**_," she corrected herself. "But hopefully Dr. Mactaggert will be able to figure out what's going on. I've been reading up on her. She won a Nobel prize for her mutant cytogenetic research."

John nodded, glancing to their left to find Logan and Ororo staring at him. When their eyes met they quickly looked away. John had hoped that it would be just them going to Muir but for some reason Logan and Ororo had insisted on accompanying them on the journey...and staring at him to boot. The very thing John had hoped he could avoid.

"Everyone, we're about to land!" Scott called from the pilot's seat.

"Brace for it," Logan joked from across the cabin.

Alex muttered something up front in a not so nice tone…their descent began…

* * *

John took in the sight before him as he set foot onto the tarmac. The Mutant Research Center must have had some serious funding indeed judging from the sheer size of the complex. From what he could make out there was a central, semi-spherical building that was comprised of glass panels build onto a metal skeleton. This was surrounded on four points by massive, metallic looking towers. Hovering above the entire complex was a lookout post, held aloft by antigravity rings.

In the distance a redheaded woman could be seen standing, lab coat fluttering in the strong breeze.

Alex whistled. "Would you look at this place? And I thought the Professor ran a slick operation."

"Da-yum," Loran muttered, using her powers to scan the area. "I think it extends below ground. I can feel metal all around."

"Well, let's not waste any time," Scott said as he closed the hatch behind him. Unconsciously, he took John's hand, who surprisingly didn't pull away, and they began to walk towards the entrance.

Behind them Logan and Ororo followed, keeping a reasonable distance.

"Welcome to Muir Island!" the woman shouted above the howling winds when they finally reached the front entrance. "It's good to see you again, Scott, Logan…Ororo. Let's get inside."

Everyone hurried on in, the double doors sealing shut behind them and silencing the wind.

"This is my brother and his girlfriend," Scott said, pointing to them.

"I'm Alex."

"Lorna."

Moira welcomed them warmly and they returned in kind. "I see Logan and Ororo came with you. Moral support, Scott?"

"Actually –"

"Yeah, you know us X-men," Logan said evenly.

Ororo continued. "Tight knit and always there for each other."

"I wish we came under better circumstances, Moira," Scott said, nodding towards his son.

Moira flipped on her glasses and seeming to have seen John for the first time. "My word," she said, slipping into an even stronger Scottish accent. "How long has he been like this?"

"He –"

"I woke up like this," John said. "This morning."

Moira looked surprised. "Oh, so sorry! I just assumed that everything about you had…your father hadn't said anything about –"

Scott immediately apologized. "It plain slipped my mind to mention that his mental age didn't change. Only his physical."

Moira nodded, whipping out a handheld computing device and taking notes. "I see. Well, we'll get right on it, lad," she said, rolling the 'r'. "Meanwhile, why don't the rest of you relax in our lounge and make use of the recreational facilities."

Alex and Lorna were about to insist on tagging along.

"I just need to give John a full battery of tests and I believe he may be more comfortable without a crowd," Moira explained.

_Lady, I like the way you think_.

Moira smiled. _Medical physicals were not meant to be spectator sports_. She turned to the rest of them. "Scott, I'll need you to come along. The rest of you may feel free to partake of anything the facility has to offer. This way please."

Scott and John followed her, leaving Alex, Lorna, Logan and Ororo in the entrance hall.

* * *

"This place is amazing," John said as they walked down a long hallway brimming with white coated scientists and assistants rushing about.

Moira smiled. "It's the fulfillment of a dream," she said. "A facility devoted entirely to the medical study of mutants. There's so much about you lot that we don't know and often it has medical repercussions. Sometimes severe ones."

John frowned in confusion. "You lot? But aren't you a –"

Moira chuckled. "No, lad. I'm a regular, run of the mill Homo sapien."

"Oh, there's nothing run of the mill about you, Moira," Scott said amiably. "You practically developed your own field of study. This stuff isn't even being taught in medical schools."

"Yet." Moira took the compliment in her stride. "We're getting there…slowly but surely."

Abruptly John stopped walking. It took a few moments before Scott and Moira noticed. Scott turned around and quickly ran up to him. Moira followed, looking worried.

"What? What is it?" Scott asked, kneeling down.

John looked a bit unsteady.

"I…don't feel so good," John said, swaying a little on his feet. "I feel sorta dizzy."

Scott steadied him and looked to Moira.

"It may be the trip," Moira suggested. "Such a journey can't have been easy on him in his present condition. Children often –"

John shook his head forcibly. "No…it's…not…"

Scott and Moira started in shock as John's eyes blazed with psychic flame and a golden aura enveloped him. John turned to the solitary door which stood down a short corridor to their extreme right. It was very heavy duty in comparison to most others they'd seen in the facility and relatively out of the way. Emblazoned on the door in bright yellow paint was '**C-27**'.

"I can feel someone in there," John said softly. "He's…angry. No, _**more**_ than angry."

A nervous look flashed across Moira's features, but it quickly vanished. Scott, however, didn't fail to notice it.

"He wants out," John continued, voice barely a whisper. "Bad. His emotions, they're so strong. I don't think I've ever felt anything like it before."

"It may just be your increased telepathic sensitivity," Moira was quick to say. "You may just be oversensitive at the moment."

"No," John replied, shutting his eyes tightly, the glow about him fading away. Quickly, he erected empathic shields to prevent being caught surprised by the powerful waves of emotions a second time. "Whoever's inside there is pissed as…er…mad as hell."

"Who's in there, Moira?" Scott asked, getting to his feet again and staring down the corridor.

"A teenage boy whose mutation activated a few weeks ago," Moira answered quickly. "His powers are…destructive and involuntary in nature and so he was brought here for help and training. Due to the nature of his mutation we've had to keep him contained and in a controlled environment."

Scott's face twisted. "Contained? His parents –"

"His parents know and understand completely," Moira said, directing them back on course. "I can assure you. The lab's this way."

Scott and John shared a look as they followed her.

_She's hiding something,_ John said to his father mentally.

Scott concurred. _Yeah, but whatever it is…it can wait for the time being. We need her help right now. _

_You don't know how it felt, dad. I can understand needing to seclude someone for safety reasons…but the __**rage**_ _I felt just now…what if they're crossing some kinda ethical line here?_

_After she runs those tests we'll look into it_, Scott promised. He himself couldn't shake the definite feeling that Moira was hiding something.

* * *

"Cars?" Scott asked, an amused look on his face. He was referring to the underwear John was currently wearing.

John rolled his eyes. "Trust me. They were the manliest pair I could find," John said, quickly getting his clothing on again. He'd just had a complete body scan, blood drawn, tissue samples and biometric measurements performed. Laboratory aides ran helter-skelter with the samples and immediately began conducting various assessments.

Scott watched the bustle and asked, "How soon can we expect results?"

Moira stretched and walked towards the door. "Results will be available within the hour. But it's the interpretation of those results that's likely to take some time. Why don't we go get something to snack on at the cafeteria while we wait, hmmm?"

"Ooh! You got ice cream?" John asked, already heading out the door.

Moira smirked. "We've got the entire works."

Scott looked distant for a moment, then quickly said, "Why don't you go with Moira? I need to report to the Professor. Check up on the others for me, okay?"

Both were agreeable and left him, arranging to meet back at the lab in an hour. As soon as they turned the corner Scott clandestinely made his way to an out of the way computer terminal and began trying to access the facility's data banks via through the network…

* * *

"I wonder how she pays for all this?" Lorna mused out loud. She took a long sip of her juice and watched Moira chatting with John across the room.

Alex swallowed his ice cream and replied, "She probably has sponsors and investors. I guess _**some**_ people must be interested in her research. Not everyone's as bigoted and repressed as we are in the states."

Lorna nodded. She was a bit uneasy though. Upon arriving at the facility she had detected a massive amount of metal underground, leading her to believe that much of the complex was hidden. The question was, why? From what she was told, the Mutant Research Center was a completely open and legitimate facility. Hell, didn't Moira win a Nobel prize for the research she conducted here?

Alex scoffed. "Lorna, why must you always be so suspicious?"

Lorna looked at him incredulously. "My suspicions usually pan out. I'm guess a place like this uses a lot of power…but I can sense massive electromagnetic fields underground. Just how much energy do they need?"

"Cut it out," Alex warned her. "We're not here to make trouble. Moira seems very nice."

"So did Frost. I still cannot believe John made them let her go," Lorna said in disbelief. "Last I heard he wanted her in prison."

Alex took another bite of his sundae. "Maybe he knows something about her that the rest of them don't. He did say he got all up in her head."

"Ooh, they're coming over," Lorna said suddenly, whipping on a smile. "Act natural."

"I am. You're the one who…" Alex quickly changed his expression. "Hey, Moira!"

"Enjoying yourselves?" Moira asked as she came within speaking distance.

Alex nodded, glanced at Lorna and said, "You bet. We're gonna have to speak with the Professor about improving the cafeteria's selection back home."

"Damn right," John said, wiping his cheek clean of ice cream. "That really hit the spot."

Lorna sighed. "Just what we need. You getting all hyper on us."

John's face darkened. "Not funny."

"Well, he's a growing boy," Moira said fondly. "It comes with the territory."

"Yeah, growing boys need to eat," John replied, eyeing Alex's ice cream sundae.

"Moira?" Lorna interjected. "Can I ask you a question? And please don't take this the wrong way…cuz I don't mean anything by it. Really."

"Oh ask away," Moira said in a good natured manner.

Alex looked at his girlfriend piercingly. "Lorna, don't start."

She ignored him. "It's just that –"

Lorna did not get a chance to finish her sentence. At that moment the entire cafeteria was plunged into darkness. Seconds later emergency lights came on and warning klaxons could be heard blaring.

"Sector C-27 breached," a voice boomed over the intercom. "Structural integrity compromised. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill."

"Oh no…" Moira trailed off, a look of terror on her face. She turned to her guests. "Please, remain here."

Lorna and Alex looked alarmed to say the least.

"What's going on?" Alex asked her.

She didn't answer him. "Just stay here." And with that she ran out of the cafeteria.

Lorna's eyes took on a green glow.

"What is it?" Alex asked her.

"Those electromagnetic fields I was sensing underground," she said, "I'm not feeling them anymore."

A thought suddenly occurred to John as he had a visual flashback. C-27? Wasn't that painted on the door they'd passed on the way to the lab. The same door Moira had gotten cagey about when asked. He closed his eyes for a moment then swiftly reopened them.

"Stay here," John said to his aunt and uncle.

Lorna grabbed his arm a tad too tight and John winced. She didn't release the pressure. "You're not going anywhere."

"Damn straight," Alex said, reaching for his cell phone to call Scott. There was no dial tone. "Fuck, it's not working. John, you try."

"No."

"No?" Alex asked incredulously. "Why the hell not?"

John rolled his eyes. "Because then he'll ORDER me to stay here and if I don't I'll get into trouble. Listen to me, there was a mutant boy Moira's people were keeping locked up inside sector C-27."

Lorna's eyes narrowed. "A mutant boy? Locked away? Like a prisoner?" She turned towards Alex. "See I knew there was something fishy about this place."

"She said they had to keep him…contained," John went on. "For everyone's safety. She may have been correct. But when we passed the door leading to sector C-27 I got hit by this guy's thoughts and feelings. There was the distinct impression that he wanted out and would do _**whatever**_ it took to break free."

"That tends to happen when you lock someone up," a familiar, gruff voice said behind them.

They all turned to see Logan with Ororo following behind him.

"Moira said his parents were in agreement," John said to them.

Ororo rolled her eyes. "All too often parents don't do what's best for their children. We have to investigate."

John nodded. "Right, I was just about to –"

Alex chuckled dryly. "Oh no you weren't."

John wriggled free of his grasp. "Look, if it really is this guy whose busted free, then they got a serious problem on their hands. That sector looked to be heavily fortified and for him to have broken outta there…it must have took some major power."

Lorna scoffed. "Your point? Please?"

"Lives are at stake," John continued. "And while I have this boost going for me I might as well put it to good use. Look at this place, it's crawling with civilians. A long drawn out fight here would cause serious damage and probably injure a lot for people."

Alex didn't see that as an issue. "I'm sure they will be evacuating the place soon enough."

John begged to differ. "Why do you think Moira told us to stay here, Alex? From what I can sense, every exit and entry point has been sealed. The entire facility is on lockdown. Whoever this guy is, they sure as hell don't want him getting out…and he sure as hell has got a problem with that. Maybe I can track him down telepathically. At least help them find the guy."

Ororo opened her mouth.

"Can it," John said to her before she got started. "I took down the Brotherhood and the MALE didn't I? This is a good opportunity to test my capabilities. Think of it as a field evaluation exercise. This boost won't last forever. Who knows when next I'll have this chance to learn more about myself. Now, excuse me."

Before they could stop him John took to the air and flew out of the cafeteria, blazing a trail of golden flames.

"He…has a point," Logan admitted, running after him.

Ororo sighed. "Scott will not be pleased." She too flew off.

Several minutes passed before the inevitable happened. Lorna cracked her knuckles. "No sense they get to have all the fun," she said, leaping into the ether.

Alex frowned and took a final bite of his now melting ice cream sundae. "With all the action we been seeing lately we might as well sign up for the X-men too," he said, running out the door after his girlfriend.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!" Scott swore uncharacteristically. "Really stepped into that one."

Scott's little attempt at hacking had in fact backfired. He managed to access the facility's schematics just fine and did locate the sector in which Moira was keeping the mutant she spoke about. However, he had misinterpreted the security data. Scott thought he was disabling the _**file**_ security protocols, unlocking the information stored on the mutant denizen. Instead, he had disabled the sector's secure lockdown mechanisms…allowing whoever was inside to escape.

"Place your hands above your head," a harsh voice said behind him, "and step away from the console."

Scott let out an exasperated breath and turned around. In one swift motion he fired upon the two security guards in a broad arc, knocking them clear across the lab and stunning them.

"Sorry, guys," Scott said, walking past them and out the door.

First he needed to find John and then get him and the others somewhere safe. Then he'd help clean up the mess he'd caused. Finally, Moira would have some explaining to do.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Logan whispered as he, Ororo and John stepped into the entrance hall.

Ororo looked about anxiously for any sign of sector C-27's escapee. While he wasn't currently at the main doors it was obvious that he had been. "My goodness. It looks like the artwork of a little child," Ororo whispered as she inspected the damage. "Like something made out of Play-Doh…that, um, melted."

"Either that or the handiwork of a demented lunatic," John said, walking up to the wall but not daring to touch it. "I think I understand why Moira looked so damn freaked out just now. Just look at the damage this guy can do."

The place looked as if someone had gone to town with Photoshop. The walls appeared to have melted and oozed onto the floor – not the paint, the _**walls**_ themselves. In some places the floor seemed to have extruded thick tentacles from its surface. They pulsed and waved like bloated cilia with a will of their own.

Ororo knelt and took a closer look at the strange structures. "This seems to have been caused by some sort of reality warp," she finally pronounced. "At a molecular level."

John had been staring at a tentacle for some time, as if hypnotized. "Yeah," he said, eyes flashing. The tentacles retracted in his immediate vicinity and the floor became whole again. John turned his telekinetic focus to the western walls. The mounds of 'melted' material flowed upwards and redistributed themselves accordingly, then solidified once more. Section by section, he repeated the process until the entrance hall was as it should have been.

"How'd you do that?" Logan asked. He walked over and began pounding on the wall to make sure it was solid. Thudding sounds reverberated and proved that it was.

John shrugged his shoulders. "You know, ever since Tessa did what she did I've been trying to figure that out myself. It's like…using a computer I guess. You can do all sorts of things with it and not know how the hell the computer actually works. I just know I can do it, not the technical details. It was like packing books that fell back onto a shelf…creating order from chaos…"

"Uh, guys," Ororo said, tapping John and Logan on their shoulders. "I think we've got company."

Outside in the corridor an orange glow could be seen. The doorway's rectangular opening began to twist, first into a trapezoid and then to an elongated oval.

"Time for meet and greet," Logan muttered, unsheathing his claws with a metallic snikt.

The glow intensified, prompting Logan, Ororo and John to assume defensive stances. Without doubt the one responsible was approaching their position. The question was, what kind of mood was he in and how far was he willing to go to fulfill his intent…

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Okay, so how was this chapter? Like it, hate it? Hate me for making you wait so long? Feel free to review or you can email me at the following address – adriananderson587[at]gmail[dot]com. Just, like, replace the [at] with the 'at' symbol and the [dot] with a period '.' and NO SPACES.

For the nitpickers who might be wondering why Sabretooth could pick up on John's scent and why Logan didn't, well here's my explanation. John smelled like Logan, alright? Now, the thing about sensory input is that when subjected to the same stimulus, in this case smell, repeatedly your brain gets desensitized to it. People and animals tend not to easily notice their own scent as their brains basically ignore it as not critical when compared to scents from other sources. So what that means is that Logan didn't really notice his scent or John's since it resembled his own so much.

Well, that's it. Be sure to let me know what you think! And I'm out!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys. This is just to let you know that Chapter 11 is done and posted...but not here on Fanfiction . net. I've decided to stop posting it here. Sorry to inconvenience anyone but there are numerous factors involved. The most important is that whenever I upload anything here, despite using their recommended story formats etc. formatting ALWAYS gets LOST. And then I have to go through the thing manually and edit it.

As I'm sure you noticed, each chapter is long. It really frustrates me as I've never encountered the problem elsewhere before. Then there's the fact that Fanfiction . net is so poorly moderated and maintained. It's happened to others I know and it's happened to me. You know abuse and story theft etc. and when you email them...like NUMEROUS times about it...no response. Oh well.

I just can't see myself continuing this story here, for the editing problems alone. If the chapters were shorter then I would. All I can recommend now is that if you're interested in reading still then the Yahoo group is the place to go. I'm fed up of this place for now :P

Just take out the spaces between the characters and you'll have the address:

h t t p : / / g r o u p s . y a h o o . c o m / g r o u p / p h o e n i x s t o r i e s /

Sorry once again for inconveniencing anyone but this really is the easiest way for me to handle FF . net and it's format issues. 


End file.
